Negima: The Mage and the Gunslinger
by WolfGear
Summary: After Negi and his partner Jack take out a mysterious cult in london, England they find themselves 12 years in the past! What will negi do this time? Espeacially with a rowdy cowboy taging along Time travel Fic NegiXFeiKu OCxKeade Rewrite in progress
1. Chapter 1

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: NegiX ku-Fei KeadeXOC

Prolong

**London England, May 12, 2015**

Twenty-two year old Negi Springfield casually strolled through the misty streets of London taking care to listen for any 'unwanted' company. It has been fifteen years sense he finished his training in Japan to become a Mistral Magi and now he had finally achieved his dream, though he still searches relentlessly for his father, Nagi Springfield who is still missing.

Sometimes the young Magi's mind returns to his days at Mahora Academy and to his former probationary contract partners. After his assignment was finished he had to conceal most of his contracts with the girls and had their memories erased. Though there were some exceptions such as Konoka and Setsuna who became partners with each other and are now traveling together. Mana, Zazie, Keade, Ku-Fei, Yuna, and Ako banded together and became a mercenary unit under Mana. Finally the rest Yue, Nodoka, Haruna, Makie and the rest all had their memories erased. It hurt to do that to his students but they would have follows him everywhere and gotten in danger. They had to move on with their lives, even if they hated him for it.

The sound of boots clucking against the stone roads brought Negi out of his thoughts; turning to see the person behind was none other than his best friend and partner Jack K. McCoy (age 27). He's Mystical Gunslinger from somewhere in Texas. After a job Involving a demon infestation in Huston the two have been working together ever since.

Jack was a strong built man standing just a few inches taller than Negi with broad shoulders and slick black hair that ran past his neck. He was wearing his usually entire which conceded of a dusty dress shirt with an old pair of blue jeans, an old western duster and a cowboy hat with a feather decoration. To top it all off a .357 magnum revolver hanging at his side.

"Yo Negi, you ready man?" asked Jack as he approached the Englishman. They stood outside an old abandon clock tower that's been deserted for years, recently though there have been reports of some activity, magical activity to be exact. So the Magic Society calls them in to find out what's going and eliminate any threats.

Negi pulling his trusty staff from its spot on his back approaches the old wooden doors. "Yes let's do this." Said Negi using his magic to unlock the door, it creaked out sending years of dust falling down. "Come I sense some magical presences inside."

Inside the two trended carefully around the old brick stairs, when they reached the top they stood on an old steel balcony. Below was a group of people dressed in black rode standing in a circle, from their position they could hear the robed figures mumbling in some forgotten language they origin of which neither could defer.

"Looks like black magic to me." Whispered Negi observing the runes "Maybe a summoning spell or possibly teleportation, it's too hard to make out from here. Let's move closer."

Jack nodded spotting a stone statue he through his lasso around it then pulled it tight to make sure it would hold. Dropping the rope down the side of the wall, he motioned Negi to follow. The two slid silently down the rope, making sure to keep to the shadows to avoid detection. From their new position, they could clearly here what the robed figures were saying.

"We're almost there just a few more minutes and world domination will be ours!" the robed person said with glee completely oblivious to the spying eyes behind him.

"Say focused you fool!" the robed man across from the him yelled irritated "You'll make all our work for nothing if you don't stay focused!"

"Calm yourself my friend." Said the one in between them, the leader apparent leader of the cult, guessed Negi as the other two quickly complied "Now George if you would be so kind as to bring out our guest."

The one called George who was standing across to the leader walked away to the dark hallway of to the right. Moments later he returned with a beautiful young blonde that struggled against the man's grip.

"Let go of me!" she cried as the man dragged her towards the center of the circle.

"Oh, but my dear you volunteered didn't you?" The leader sweetly said with a sickening grin.

The woman sneered and spat at him "I didn't sign up to be a sacrifice!" she yelled as the members of the order tided her down to the ground.

"Oh but you did my dear, it's in this contract right here." Said the leader holding up a piece of with blood smeared on the dotted line. "Now be quit and let's finish this!" he exclaimed pulling an old rusty knife from his robes, and then started to move toward the woman.

"NO!" the woman screamed in terror as she struggled against the ropes pulling the ropes to hard they dug into her skin.

The leader smirked cruelly down at the woman. "Now down worry it will all be over in a moment!"

This was the finally straw for our heroes, Jack reached for his gun drawing it expertly out of it holster, cocking the hammer back with a soft 'click' then pulled the trigger. A loud BANG echoed throughout the tower as the bullet flew through the air. The other member of the cult watched in horror as their leaders brains blew out the side of his head.

Not willing to forgive these basterds so easy Jack fired into the heads of five others members, well Negi fired his arrows of wind at the remaining members killing them instantly. In just a few seconds the cult was no more as our heroes jumped down from their hiding place to assist the woman.

"Who are you?" asked the woman as Jack cut the ropes with his knife freeing her.

"No one important" Negi replied as he placed his palm over the woman's face "Disappear" he muttered softly as small flash of light shined then died down effectually easing the girl's memories of the horrific night.

"Go home to your family." He commanded as the woman gave him a blank stare before heeding his command disappearing into the night.

"What do you think these basterds were trying to do, Negi?" Jack asked has he kicked the leader's body with his foot.

"I don't know Jack but whatever it was it couldn't have been good if they were going to sacrifice an innocent girl to do it." He replied observing the room, other then the magic circle and some candles there was nothing else in the room.

"Negi, Look at this!" yelled Jack pointing up.

On the ceiling was a giant clock? "What something like that doing here?" Negi asked to no one in particular.

"Well this is a clock tower, but a strange place to put a cloak ay." Said Jack

Unbeknownst to the two the blood of the magicians they killed slowly slithered to the center of the circle till there was a small pool of blood there, and then it happened! The runes on the floor glowed an eerily purple. A purple barrier surrounds the circle trapping the two inside.

"What's going on?" yelled Jack as the clock overhead spun counter-clock wise.

"I don't know! But it can't be good!" yelled Negi tilt the lights became so bright he could no longer see his friend.

"Father Watch over us" Negi pleaded as the light engulfed them.

Investigate


	2. Chapter 2

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: NegiX ku-Fei KeadeXOC

Chapter One: Here we go again!

Negi groaned has he straggled to stand only some thing didn't feel right. He looks down to see only the sleeves of his suit! "Guh" He yelled startled checking over his body.

Which was now buried in his oversized suit "What in the blood hell happened!" A groan from a across the room caught his attention.

"Jack!" Yelled Negi as he stumbled tripping on his clothes, pulling up his now oversized pants, so he could walk and remain decent at the same time, he found a more youthful looking Jack also buried in oversized clothes.

"Jack, what happened to you?" he asked as he observed his friend. Most of the facial hair on his face was gone leaving only a little hair outlining his jaw and thin mustache, the scars that adorned this right cheek were completely gone as well.

"What happened to me? What happened to you, shortly?" Jack retorted pointing out Negi significant height drop, before the younger man was just an inch or two shorter, now he was barely at his waist! "You look like a ten year old brat now!" commented Jack ruffing the younger man's hair.

"What?" yelled Negi running over to the mirror on the wall. "Bloody hell I'm ten! How did the happen?"

"It was probably that circle." Said Jack, doing a small spell to change his clothes size, he wasn't as broad shouldered has before or muscular he sadly noted.

"Damn never thought I would be a teenager again!" he laughed doing the same to Negi's clothes "Let's go see if we went back in time or just our bodies." He said walking towards the door motioning Negi to follow.

"Hey wait for me!" Negi yelled struggling to get his shoe on well running.

Outside the sun rained down on the city of London the streets packed with people going about their day business.

"Well it looks like were still in the modern times, too bad I would of loved to go back to the old west. How about you Negi any era you would like to visit?" Jack asked the miniature magician.

"No thanks, I had enough of time travel last me life time, thank you." the 22 now ten year said as they walk down the street towards the magic academy. On the corner of the next street Negi saw a newspaper stand. "Might as well see when we are." He said more to himself. Paying the man Negi took the paper back to Jack and look at the date.

August 30, 2003 (I don't know when he left for Japan or when their school years starts so bare with me please)

"Bloody hell I leave for Japan in just a few hours!" Negi exclaimed as he fanatic ran towards the train station that would take him to the airport.

"Hey Negi wait up!" Jack ran after him knocking down bystanders left and right.

Negi finally made it to the platform only then realizing that it maybe a bad idea if he ran into his past self! Surprisingly enough though he didn't taking this as a good sign he decides to leave when…

"Negi over here!" A voice yelled from the platform turning around he saw none other than his sister Nekane Springfield and his childhood friend Anya by the platform. Knowing it would be strange to run away he approached them.

"There you are Negi, I was worried you going to miss your train." Said Nekane sweetly handing Negi his bags, Anya still look as upset as last time, but that didn't concern him like it did last time, he was busy looking for Jack in the crowd.

"Who are you looking for Negi?" asked Nekane putting her face next to Negi's and peered into the crowd.

"Oh um, just a friend dear sister!" Negi laugh nervously continuing his search.

"Oh is it a girlfriend!" Nekane teased as Anya fumed in anger.

"No nothing of the sort! Just a chap I met not to long ago."

"Oh so it's a boy, I'm glad you finally found a friend to play with, so who is he? Is he someone we know." Nekane asked excitedly she had long given up hope of Negi having any friend other then Anya and her, but now she could be at ease.

"Uh yes I guess." He replied nervously, thinking of Jack's habits not knowing how Nekane and Anya would respond to him, seeing how he never introduced them in the future.

Just as the final whistle was about to blow, Jack smoking a cigarette strode through the crowd. "Hey Negi! Where are ya?" he yelled over the crowds.

"Is that him in the Cowboy hat?" Asked Nekane as she pointed to Jack who was still making a scene, all Negi could do is sadly nod his head as his sister waved her arms wildly in the air trying to get the Gunslinger's attention.

Jack caught sight of a pretty blonde waving at him then saw Negi standing next to her, "There you are, you shouldn't run off like that you know" said Jack as he tilted his hat greeting the young ladies next to his partner.

"You must be Negi's sister you look more beautiful then he claimed!" he said shaking Nekane's hand as a healthy blush appeared on her cheeks. A soft um hum caught his attention to Anya who had her arms cross across her chest. "And you must be Anya! Negi told me so much about you. I can tell you'll be a real heart breaker when you grow up!" He chuckle ruffling the small girl's hair, Anya slapped his hand away only to make him laugh more. "Well don't either of you worry I'll keep this little guy safe for you two"

"You mean…" Negi started

"That's right I going to Japan with you!" exclaimed Jack grabbing Negi and his bags and boarded the train. Grabbing the nearest seat he waved back at the two stunned women on the platform as the train move away.

After a two hour train ride, then and hour wait at the airport, where Jack magically attended a ticket to Japan with Negi. Then a eight hour flight to Hong Kong then another flight to Tokyo where they boarded the rail car to Mahora Academy.

"I can't believe I'm returning to Mahora." Negi stated as he was pressed against the girls in the car.

"Technically you never have been here yet." said Jack has he tried to keep his hormones under control he was still getting adjusted to being a teenager again and all the girls where not helping.

"But the way what do you think happened to our past selves?" Negi asked as he tried not to suffocate in the sea of breasts.

"I think we merged with them, because I called my Godmother in Texas and she said I been gone sense we arrived, when I know for a fact I didn't start traveling till a year later and why Nekane and Anya didn't know where you were either."

"So what do we do?"

"Well it doesn't matter what I do, but you still need to teach at Mahora, so we'll just take it from there, besides I always wanted to meet your students." Said Jack as the train stopped and the girls stampeded over them leaving them covered in foot prints.

As they both stumbled out the car Negi caught sight of a familiar red head with bells running franticly to class. _'Well I won't make the mistake of making her mad at me like last time'_ he thought as he walked to the dean's with Jack tailing behind him.

Later Negi was able to locate the Dean's office though it took a bit longer then he hoped it would, but he didn't really visit the school much in the future and Mahora was still like a maze. Now sitting in front of him was none other then Dean Konoe. The old man's oddly shaped head and hair style still fresh in the young Magi's memories.

"Greeting Negi-Kun I see you where able to find my office without any help. I'm quit impressed." Said the Dean as he stroked his long beard "And I see you brought a friend with you."

"Jack K. McCoy" greeted Jack as he bowed "Magi Gunslinger at your service."

"A pressure" nodded the Dean "We'll see about sleeping arrangements for you two later, right now Negi-kun. You have a class to teach."

"If you would please point me in the right direction Dean I will start right away." Said Negi he already knew were the class was but no need to arouse suspicion.

"Enthusiastic a good trait, you are a where of what happens if you fail, right?" The Dean asked with a glint in his dark eyes.

"Yes, but I have no intentions of failing." Negi said with certainty Jack nodded at his friend if he could do this at ten he can do now at twenty-two. Both opened the door and right into Shizuna-sensei's cleavage. "Should have seen that coming" mumbled Negi as his face was pressed in between teacher's impressive assets.

'Damn why couldn't that be me!' yelled the Dean in his mind.

Shizuna explained Negi about his teaching duties and about the class he was to teach, though he already knew this stuff it didn't hurt to review.

"Here we are class 2-A" Shizuna pointed to the sign above the door, behind the Door Negi and Jack could hear the idle chatter of 31 girls. For Negi it was a trip down memory lane for Jack it sounded like hell on earth, but there was no time to turn back as Negi already opened the door. Causing the easer trapped between the doors to fall, luckily for Negi, Jack caught it then tossed it on the lip of the chalk board then pulls out his knife and cuts the trip wire by the door. "Kiddy's need to do something more original" laughed the Gunslinger as he stepped into the class room.

Inside Fuuka and Fumika sulked as there trap didn't work but they quickly forgot about it as they saw an adorable kid (Negi) and Handsome man with a hat (Jack) walk through the door. They squealed with everyone else minus a few exceptions like Asuna, Mana, Keade, Zazie, Chizuru, Setsuna, Chachamaru, and of coarse Evangeline.

"All right girls settled down!" Shizuna-sensei yelled over the horde of girls "I would like to introduce your new teacher Negi Springfield-sensei (points to Negi) and his friend Mr. Jack McCoy (Points to Jack) please treat both of them with respect." She said before she baled out the door leaving the two to their doom. As the girls tackled them most of them went for Negi but few like (Mana and Yuna) who caught a glimpse of Jack's .357 went to him.

Eventually Negi was able to settle the girls down and Mana and Yuna were promised they could try out Jack's gun later. While almost all were settled down Asuna who was still fuming at Negi replacing Takahata grabbed Negi by the caller of his suite.

"Is this some kind of sick joke!" She screamed shaking the poor time traveler of his senses "How could a brat like you teach us anything!"

Though Jack know Negi could handle himself he decided to intervene, light up a smoke he strode over to the fuming redhead.

Smelling the familiar scent of tobacco Asuna turned in hope to see Takahata but instead she was met with the cold piercing eyes of Jack McCoy. "Now listen here missy I don't know what your problem is but you better but my friend down or will be regretting this day for the rest of your life." He said with a voice so cold it sent shivers down her spine. Jack quickly pulled Negi to his feet and set him straight "Oh and for your information it was Takahata-sensei that recommended Negi here, so if you have problems take it up with him." Jack knew what he said was untrue but if it would deter the little spitfire in front of him then he had not problems, he gave Negi a quick glace telling him to play along.

After Asuna was calmed down Negi was able to start his lessen unlike last time where he didn't even get to start he was almost half way through the lesson it was a miracle! He wonders if it was Jack's presence that made the difference. Some times he would catch some of the girls eyeing him fearfully or other adamantly, but everytime Negi looked over to the Gunslinger he was just standing by the window.

What Negi didn't know was that Jack was sharpening his knives, well girls like Ayaka, Nodoka, and pretty much the normal girls of the group shirked back fearfully. Other like Mana, Keade, ku-Fei, and Yuna had hearts in there eyes. Even Evangeline smirked down at him enjoying his messing with the girls behind the brats back.

After class was dismissed Negi piled today's papers together he had forgot how much fun it was teaching though he felt a little hurt that Asuna still hated him for no reason, but he was sure she would come around, he would have to ask Takamichi to play along with Jack's ruse. Speaking of Jack WHERE WAS HE! Negi looked around franticly for his best friend sense Kotaro. If Jack was missing on campus, not that he was worried that anything would happen to him. It was what he would do what caused Negi to sprint out the door. After all Jack is not known for his sedulity, quietness, or lack of property damage.

Meanwhile Jack was curiously looking about the grounds of Mahora Academy. Negi wasn't kidding when he said this place was like a city, it had to be one of the largest campuses in the world! It also had plenty of beautiful sights and he wasn't just talking about the trees. Never before seen so many girls at one place at once!

Stop yourself Jack he told himself he needed to control himself. It was these stupid hormones again; he didn't have problems last time because he was stranded in the desert with no one around for a hundred miles. Now where was a girl every ten feet and they all wore miniskirts!

He looked towards the forest surely there wouldn't be anyone in there, could there? Well it was better then standing here, he guessed not that he didn't love the ladies, but he had to keep to his morals.

Keade traveled the path before her it was worn down from her many trips into the forest for training she loved the peace it provided her away from the hustle and bustle of Mahora. She noticed that is was getting dark, deciding to pick up the paste so she could reach her regular campsite before it was too dark to see.

Ku-Fei happy ate the pork buns Chao made for her; she always loved her fellow Chinese girl's cooking. After finishing her pork buns Ku-Fei jumped down from her spot on the tree where she landed on one unsuspecting Negi.

"Oh sorry, Negi-sensei!" She apologized to the new teacher.

"Oh it's no trouble Ku-Fei-chan!" Negi said in perfect Chinese after finishing his assignment at Mahora he decided to study other languages for his travels.

Ku-Fei was surprised to say the least as Negi-sensei spoke perfect Chinese to her, it made her feel better, because she still had trouble speaking Japanese let alone English. That was one of the main reasons she was a Baka Ranger.

"Um Ku-Fei you haven't seen Jack have you?" he asked wondering where the cowboy went.

"No I haven't seem him sensei."

"Please just Negi outside of Class." He interrupted

"Negi right, no I haven't seen him." she said a faint blush adorned her cheeks, but luckily it was concealed by the darkness as it was almost pitch black out.

"I see, thank you." He said dejected at not having found his friend even after hours of searching.

"Um Negi, Do you have a place to sleep? I mean its getting dark and I'm sure Jack-san can take care of himself." Ku-Fei said as she fought down her nervousness. Why was she nervous?

"Now that you mention it I don't" Negi lied he knew he was supposed to stay with Konoka and Asuna, but he didn't want to bother them, especially seen they didn't even talk about it yet.

"Then you can bunk with me!" Ku-Fei exclaimed as she grabbed the poor boy before he could speak back and dashed towards the dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

GearWolf Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: NegiX ku-Fei KeadeXOC

Chapter two: Chaos at the bathhouse!

I don't own Negima!

Negi was thrown around like a rag doll well Ku-Fei who still held his hand in a death grip dashed down the halls of the Girl's Dorms (not that there are any other type of dorms) towards her room. She hoped beyond hope that none of the other girls saw her drag the pint sized teacher into her room. Not that she was embarrassed, ok not true she was, but she didn't mind it's not like she could leave him out in the cold, or worse in the hands of the class reperestinve Ayaka. The way she talked about the little professor was just creepy. Ku-Fei saw the familiar sanctuary of her room. Quickly she opened the door and slams it shut before anyone could see them enter.

After the door was shut Negi finally had time to gain his bearings again, while he waited for his heart rate to even out, he looks about the room. Ku-Fei's room was to say uniquely decorated with various Chinese symbols and posters of famous martial arts hanging from the wall. Off to the side was a small kitchen though it looked to be hardly used if the piles of Chinese takeout were any indication, there was one bunk bed against the wall across from it was a stand that held two swords, the ones she gave to Chao, if he remembered correctly. Overall it was what he expected the over zesty martial art's room to look like, than a thought crossed his mind.

"Won't your room mate be upset to have their bed stolen?" said Negi he had no problems sleeping on the floor if need be, but now that he thought about it who was Ku-Fei's roommate? He hadn't the foggiest idea, what if it was Chao! He thought in alarm thinking of the Martian time traveler. He didn't really what to deal with that right now. Luckily Ku-Fei saved him the trouble.

"Oh, No one here but me-aru!" Ku-Fei exclaimed just a little sadly at being alone for most of the time after class. Sure she had her training but other than that and eating some meals with Chao, she didn't have much of social life. Maybe that's why she invited Negi-bozou she thought to herself.

He felt a little sorry for Ku-Fei. Normally she was so bubbly that no one really noticed, but he could feel the loneliness ooze off her. "Don't worry Ku-Chan I'll bunk with you, till you tire of me." Negi joked as he patted the blonde's hair, feeling that it was surprisingly soft.

"Really!" She exclaimed has she pulled him into a death grip hug, and then dropped him on the floor, "Phew! When was the last time you had a bath!" she said holding her nose.

"A few days ago maybe?" Negi said meekly he didn't like where this was going, as Ku grabbed a bucket and wash gear. "Then we'll have to get you clean!" Ku smiled as she once again grabbed Negi's hand and dragged him towards the bathhouse "Come on no one should be there right now Negi-Bozou!" she yelled blissfully ignoring Negi's cries of protests.

At the bathhouse Negi once again found himself striped down to nothing but a small towel sitting on a stool inside the girls' bathhouse, with an equally naked Ku-Fei washing his back. He shivered has he knew, he knew! What was coming in a few minutes so he was doing all he could to speed up the washing process, well Ku-Fei felt content to take her time washing the soap suds though the ten year olds hair.

"Your hair is so dirty and filled with dust Negi-Bozou!"Said Ku-Fei as she happy scrubbed away they dirt and grime that collect on the time traveler. Just as Negi feared though he heard the voices of the others girls chatting lively in the changing area meaning they were going to be coming in any minute! Negi in desperation jumped into the pool and swam towards the most valuable hiding spot; a fake brush.

The girls poured in all going about their business as the two stayed hiding within the bush. Pretty soon the conversation turn to, you guessed it, Negi and Jack.

"Oh how I would love to get my hands on Negi-sensei's adorable little cheeks!" Ayaka squealed though she was actually thinking of different pair of cheeks then what she spoke off, but none the less she successfully caused the said child teacher to shiver in fear at whatever the hell is wrong with her.

The statement had mixed reactions among the girls some like Haruna, and Kasumi, it was well received. For Haruna it provided gossip and for Kazume it was black mail material. Ones like Nodoka shivered at the thought of being with ten feet of the kid. Every else just ignored the ramblings of the blonde pedo, most were actually more focused on Jack then Negi, which was a huge relief to the child teacher. The chatter continued on like this till Nodoka ask the taboo question.

"Konoka I heard that Negi-sensei was living with you." The meek girl shuttered out, after over hearing the Dean asking Konoka to let Negi stay with her, Nodoka freaked out because a boy would be right next door.

"Yeah he was but I didn't get a chance to tell him, so I don't know where he'll be sleeping tonight, and Grandpa didn't say anything about his friend either." Said Konoka washing her hair, Asuna who was fuming at the prospect of the little brat living with them was about to complain when she remember that Takahata told her to be nice to Negi, so she kept her voice shut; Ayaka how ever didn't.

"What!" the blonde yelled causing everyone's ears to ring from the sheer volume. "Negi-sensei is living with that wild animal! I will not allow it! I will not!" she yelled pointing an accusing figure at Asuna.

"Don't go pointing at me! I didn't ask for the brat! If you want him came and take him!" Asuna yelled has she lock arm with Ayaka in a mock brawl. "Maybe I will red! Negi-sensei needs to be in an inarching environment! Not left in the hands of some wild animal like you!"

"Why You!"

"Hey as anyone seen Ku-Fei?" Chao asked from the crowd.

"No now that you mention it." Someone said

"We haven't seen Keade either!" said the twins concerned for their older sister/motherly figure.

"It's the weekend so Keade out camping in the forest, remember." Said Yue sipping on one of her special drinks this time it was green tea, root beer, and coffee.

"Oh yeah" replied the twins relived then laughed at their forgetfulness.

"Bu that still leaves Ku-Fei!" said chao concern for her friend increasing.

Negi not wanting to be put in a position like last time thought hard for a way out. Come on he thought what would Jack do? Looking up at the lights on the ceiling, inspiration hit him like a lightning bolt, literally. Summoning up a small lightning spell he shot it up into the lights causing them to short circuit, making the light go out and the building went pitch black. Not wasting anytime Negi dashed from his hiding spot dragging a confused Ku-Fei with him till he let go of her hand leaving her standing at the entrance of the changing area. While he quickly grabbed his clothes and dress then hurried to Ku-Fei's room.

While Negi was busy with his escape the lights turned back on letting everybody she a dazed Ku-Fei holding her towel, everybody just stared as little swirly signs spun her eyes.

"Uh Aru?" everybody just took this as her usual behavior and went about their business. Now safely back in the room Negi took the time to catch his breath "I hope Jack is having a better night then me."

Meanwhile Jack who had entered the forest earlier today found himself completely lost! All the trees look the same and somehow he wondered onto a mountain. He observes the change in elevation. Yup he was defiantly on a mountain, the sweet sounds of the forest at night made themselves known to Jack as various critters moved about the brush.

A sudden rustle leaves brought Jack's hand to his gun patiently he waited for whatever was coming to show its self before shooting. Experience told him and several accidents with shooting his own people showed that not everything that moves needs to be shot or at least that what his superiors always told him. Anyway the lesson was making sure it's an enemy then shoot the thing to death.

The rustling got closer as Jack pulled the hammer back slow bringing the sights straight ahead when… a girl walked out of the brush? Jack looked closer as she walked into the moonlight; it was that really tall girl… Keade if he remembered correctly. Uncocking the hammer so it wouldn't go off, Jack gave his gun a spin then holstered it.

"Are you lost Jack-Dono?" asked Keade as she observes the cowboy she was truly surprised to see him all the way out here, but judging by his character it wasn't that hard to believe.

"That I am ma'am." Said Jack tilting his hat at the ninja "Beautiful country though." he noticed her attired from what he heard, she was wearing one of those ninja suits, Negi talked about. "Be much obliged if you could put me up for the night."

Keade took a moment to think, though the man in front of her was a complete stranger and his scruffy looks gave him a little bit of an untrustworthy appearance. His aura held no evil intentions that she could sense, so she decides to take him with her.

"Sure my camp is just a bit up the trail." She point at the direction she just came.

"Lead away ma'am" Jack said following her thought the thick brush.

"Please call me Keade, Jack-Dono."

"Alright but only if you call me Jack."

"Fair enough" she smiled

After about an hour of walking they arrive at Keade's camp which consisted of a small yellow tent, a barrel and various other camping supplies.

"My home away from home," Said Kaede proudly as she offered Jack a tour of the camp, starting by showing him the tent then the bath barrel and the stream where the moon light showed the shadows of fish swimming along the currents.

"Very impressive" Jack commented as he lied down on the ground removing his gun and knife before wrapping himself in his jacket. Keade offered to let him to sleep in the tent, but shot it down. Saying it wasn't proper, and that he was the fool who got lost. Keade just decide to drop it and go to sleep, but not without one last look at Jack.

Jack arose early like always, looking at the morning sky he figured it was maybe 5:00 am, and seeing how Keade wasn't wake yet he decided to get breakfast going. Gathering some sticks he piled them together, the with a basic fire spell he lit them; once he was sure the fire wouldn't go out. He wondered over the river to catch some fish. Not wanting to wake Keade. He decides to use his knives instead of his gun; didn't have to fish the bullet out either or waste ammo. With precise aim of a master he started throwing knives into the river.

Keade awoke to the smell of something good, looking out the tent flap she saw some fish roasting over a fire. Seeing how it was starting to get light out she reasoned she better get moving if she was going to get any training done today; at least breakfast was done. She looks around for her guest but saw that he wasn't in sight. Did leave already? For some reason she was kinda sadden, even though she knew she would see him once she got back to Mahora, but still he could have said good-bye.

A loud crash brought her out of her mussing not knowing what could have caused it she decides to investigate, but not be for eating some fish and putting out the fire; no need to burn down the forest, she reasoned before sprinting off into the trees.

When she finally got to where the sound originated from she found a boulder smashed to pieces. The strange thing was that there was steam rising from the rubble and the stone themselves were warm.

"Hello there!" Jack said coming from behind causing the young in ninja to jump back in surprise. "Knew I could get cha." He joked laughing at Kaede's shocked face making her eyes open just slightly.

"Did you do this?" Keade asked pointing to the streaming pile of rubble "Because if you did, I would like you to teach it to me."

"We'll see about that, but shouldn't you start your training?" Jack asked the ninja.

"How did you?"

"That's a secret?" he said putting his finger to his lip "Now let's get started!"

"You're coming with me?"

"Yep I always wanted to see a ninja in action, and there's no time like the present! Now come on, we're burning day light!" Jack yelled sprinting off into the wood with Keade following behind.

For the next two days Keade and Jack gallivanted around the forest, Keade showed Jack the plants and herbs that grew in the forest. Showing which one were good for healing wounds and which ones where good for stews. She even shows him some of her ninja techniques. Jack being an expert in potion making shows Kaede how to make how to make potions that temporary boasts your strength, speed, and stamina by more then double. He also showed her how to lasso and shoot a gun. The later she wasn't so keen on learning about, but said to was good know.

As the two packed up the camp Keade kept taking quick glances at the cowboy. Normally she wasn't interested in boys, but something just felt different when she looks at Jack like there where butterflies flying around in her stomach. These strange feeling appeared every time the two spared or when they taught each other something, but she knew she can't get involved with a teacher… wait a second!

"Jack you're not a teacher right?" she asked making sure she didn't give any emotions away. Jack though confused by the question answered. "Well no I'm not teacher. I'm just here to keep an eye on Negi. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason!" Keade said quickly making sure to keep the smile hidden away from the cowboy. Jack deciding it was just girls being weird and ignored it; continuing to pack up camp.

After they finished packing up the campsite and making sure the fire was completely out they made their way down the mountain. Toward Mahora, they just made it across the bridge when an exhausted Negi ran in front of them.

"Whoa there Negi where's the fire?" Jack asked while he ruffled the pint sized teacher's hair in a brotherly way.

"Where have you been for the past three days!" the young teacher yelled at his ruff neck friend he spent the least three day worrying about where Jack was and avoiding Ayaka and Haruna, who where determined to drag them back to their rooms. Ayaka for herself and Haruna for Nodoka, luckily they never thought to look in Ku-Fei's room.

"Sorry about that Negi. I kinda got lost in the woods, and ended up camping with Keade here all weekend, but I assume you found a place to stay?" He asked wondering if he got out of bunking with Asuna and Konoka.

"Yes well I'm staying in Ku-Fei's room." Negi said trying but failing to fight down the blush on his cheeks. Jack seeing the younger man flushed pink decides not to waste this opportunely.

"Ah what's this little Negi have a crush already?" Jack teased giving the 10 year old a hard time.

"What! You know I can't date my students!" Negi yelled at the older man.

"Ah but that's the appeal of it ain't it." The cowboy continued to tease the wizard for the next few minutes till the bell rung signaling it was time for class.

"Oh no I'm going to be late!" Negi yelled dashing off towards his classroom. Jack watched him go then turn to Keade and took her pack from her. "Here I'll take these to your dorm. Don't want cha to be late now do we?"

"Thank you Jack-kun." Blushed Keade as she took off to class luckily she already change into her uniform. When she was little ways away turned back around and shouts "You can bunk with me till you find another place! So make yourself at home." She yells then continued on her way to class.

Jack just smiled, and then walked towards the dorms. He was really starting to like it here.


	4. Chapter 4

GearWolf Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: NegiX ku-Fei KeadeXOC

Chapter three: A day of madness, potions, and Chibi Jack!

I don't own Negima!

It's been about a mouth sense Negi and Jack arrived at Mahora, and the two were adjusting nicely. Negi armed with five years' experience of teaching from the future was able to actually keep some control over his class; hopefully this time they wouldn't have to go to Library Island for the book of enchantments, even though Negi already knew the book wouldn't help them at all. He would have to see about giving the baka rangers some extra tutoring.

Jack has been busy working on potions in Kaede's room. Theorizing that because he came to Mahora with Negi and that they merged with their younger selves, there was no possible way to return to their future; not that either of them really cared as both were content to live out their lives here. What Jack was looking for was a way to summon they're future powers even if only temporary, to give them a nice ace to play against the more powerful foes that are sure to come.

"Now let's see, some toad oil, snake salve, dragon's breath, and phoenix tears; what else? Ah here we go some essence of the soul!" Jack grabbed the bottle adding it to the mixture. It was few minutes past midnight, and the cowboy was hit with a little bit a inspiration for his potion, so he's been up for the past two days trying to get it right.

He made sure to keep quiet for the sleeping Kaede just a few feet away. Jack couldn't help but smile at the slumbering ninja. The two have really gotten close over the past few weeks, training, and camping on the weekends; hell he even helped her with her English studies! He didn't know what this feeling in his gut was that made its self-known whenever they were together. Though they were together almost all the time, but he would emit that perhaps he had feelings for the ninja girl, but he quickly suppress those thoughts knowing there was plenty of time for that stuff later. Right now he needs to focus!

Noticing that he potion was done. Jack bottled it then took a swig. "Tastes a little funky," he noted writing it down in his notebook. He's been keeping track of all his potions to see what did what, when mixed with this and that. Not feeling any change he concluded it was a dud, he shrugged it off, and decided to hit the hay.

The Next morning

Negi still peacefully sleeping in Ku-Fei's room rolled out of his bedroll, to get breakfast going. Over the past mouth he and Ku-Fei have gotten to know each other quiet well, she eventually discover his martial arts skills, but promised to keep silent about them if he spar with her. Not that he had any objections, he was happy to be sparing with Master Ku again; even though she still gave him plenty of bruises when they spared. Everything seemed right with the world.

"AAAAAHHHHH"

Or not

The scream causes Ku-Fei to wake up and fall on top of Negi, crushing the poor boy. "Oh what was that?" she asked sleepily rubbing her eyes, while still on top of Negi.

"Uh Ku-Fei? Could you please get of me!" he asked kindly even thought he was being crushed; just like a true English gentleman.

"Oh, sorry, Negi-Bozou!" Ku-Fei exclaimed getting off the midget teacher before he was flatten like a pancake. "But what was that noise-Aru?"

"It sounded like it came from Kaede's room, let's go check it out!" motioned Negi as he rushed out the door, worried for his student. When they arrived at the ninja's door Negi was glad to see that the shout didn't awake any of the others girls. Putting his hand on the door knob he prepared himself of the worst. Slowly he opened the door and saw a little wolf cub in Kaede's arms?

"What's going on here?" Negi asked worried, he didn't like the feeling of doom hanging over him.

"Well sensei I think you could explain this better than I can." Kaede stated turning the bundle in her arms so Negi could see it better. There nestled comfortably in the ninja's embrace was a chibified Jack, wearing a little wolf suit, meaning only one thing a suka.

"Oh boy" Negi gasped

After explaining everything about magic and why they were here (leaving out the time traveling of course) to the two girls, who promised to keep it secret. Negi looked at the problem at hand; Chibi Jack. He didn't have time to make a counter –potion especially sense he didn't even know what ingredients the cowboy used, plus he had classes today, but they couldn't just leave Jack unattended. But he girls couldn't stay and watch him either as they were already behind on their studies enough as it is. Meaning he was going to bring Jack with him.

"Bloody hell" he swore

After telling the girls to go to class and promising that everything would be alright. Negi prepared for what would probably be the worse day in his life.

Kaede and Ku-Fei sat in their assigned seats though it was a surprise to both that their teacher was a wizard, they weren't too shocked about it. It did explain some of the activities the two did when they thought no one was watching. Not that they were spying on them of course! They worried about Jack or at least Kaede was Negi-sensei said Jack would be like that for at least a day to a week tops then he would return to normal. It's what they were going to do with him in the meantime that bothered her, if word got out about a kid living in the dorms, well things would get a little messy.

The bell rang signaling the start of class, but Negi has yet to arrive. Now most of the girls were wondering what happened to their mini-sized teacher when he came in huffing as if he just finish running a marathon.

"Sorry I'm late Girls, but I had some business to attend to. Now let's get started. Please turn to page 173 in your text books." Negi commanded flipping over his own book. Things were going great till half way through the lesson, when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in" said Negi glad to take a brake, that was till he saw a upset Takahata walk in the door carrying a giggling Chibi Jack by the scruff of his neck. Negi took notice of Takahata's state of dress. His usually fine pressed suit had scorch marks, his glasses where cracked, and his hair was blackened in some places. Over all it looked like someone tried to burn him alive!

"What happened to you, Takamichi?" Negi asked with concern this was man who traveled with his father to see him in such a state was unnerving.

"This happened" the older man yelled pointing an accusing finger at the chibi in his other hand. Behind him Negi could see some other mage teachers standing by the door in a similar state. Takahata placed the chibi on Negi's desk then walked away.

"He's your problem now!"

Negi stare at the chibified Jack there was no way he could that much trouble could he? He thought fearfully then thought about all the times Jack used his fire magic and shuttered, and that was with control! Here was Chibi Jack full of power and absolutely no control! Negi did what he always did when something like this happened hid underneath something, and wait for it to blow over!

The girls now thoroughly confused as they watched one of the most feared and respected teachers walk in drop a baby in a wolf suit on Negi's desk then walk away. Then the said teacher looks at the baby then hides under his desk.

Curiously they all approached the child as it happy played with Negi's English book, by tearing out the pages and throwing them around the room.

"Uh sensei he's… um… destroying your book." Natsumi said nervously usually she was good with kids but this one seemed be different from the others she watched at the preschool with Chizuru.

"I don't care let him do whatever he wants!" Negi yelled still hiding under the desk.

"What's so scary about this little guy he looks adorable!" swooned Ayaka as she reached for the child, thinking she could get brownie points from sensei if she took a care of it. What she got was a flaming paper ball in the face!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as she desperately scampered away from the child.

"Looks like he doesn't like you Blondie here let me show you how a real woman does it!" Asuna boasted as she approached the child, arms wide open. She was thinking the same thing as Ayaka only for Takahata. She was met with the same result as a flaming paper ball landed on the top of her head. It sat there for moment before she started running around the room the paper ball still atop her head as she ran. Luckily for her Chachamaru had a built in fire extinguisher, preventing any of the fire from spreading.

Now all the girls saw way the teachers were afraid of the little chibi, sitting innocently on the desk. No one dare approach it except Kaede who know who that really was on the table. Walking over she picked up the little fire maker who cooed with glee as the tall girl rocked him in her arms.

"He can sense you're selfish intentions de-gouzu." Explained Kaede to the two girls on the ground then walked back to her seat. "Its ok you can come out now Sensei!" she called to the tumbling ten year old, as she tickled little Jack.

Negi eventually crawled out from under the desk, though embarrassed at his coward ness, but was none the less relieved that someone could control the little fire mage. Now if no one asked who he is and where he came from they'd be all set!"

"Um Sensei who is that?" asked certain green haired gossipier.

'DAMN IT HARUNA!' Negi thought already thinking of ways to abuse his power as a teacher to punish the gossip. "Yum that's Jack's baby cousin uh WOLFIE yeah Wolfie McCoy!" he spluttered out hoping they brought it.

"Ok, why isn't Jack watching him then?" Kazumi asked microphone in hand.

"well um you see."

"Jack is running some errands for me, so I said I would watch him, but I forgot I have classes so I asked Negi-sensei to find a place for him." Kaede said saving Negi from being the center of attention.

"And why would he ask you and not Negi they are friend aren't they?" Kazumi asked as she got in the ninja's face, smelling a big scoop.

"That's because he's staying with me at the dorms." Kaede clammily stated as the rest of the class recoiled in shock. This caused all the girls to crowd around Kaede, asking a million questions at once like

"When did this happen?"

"Are you two dating?"

"Is Negi staying with you too?"

Luckily Kaede didn't have to answer, not that she would of anyways, as little Jack, I mean Wolfie throws dozens of flaming paper balls at everyone. Making them all run away in fear, back to their seats.

After everyone settled down, Negi was able to take control again and restart his lesson. He made sure that Wolfie was still by Kaede, who put the little chibi down for nap on the floor, then continued on with the lesson.

Wolfie (AKA Jack) awoke from his nap and look around for something interesting to play with seeing how the nice girl with the pony-tail was busy. So he crawled along the floor unnoticed till he made it the desk of one Mana Tatsumiya. Wolfie looks curiously at the bag next to Mana then decides to investigate it; meaning he crawls inside it.

It was getting toward the end of the period when Kaede notice that Wolfie was gone! She stood up concerned for the chibified gunslinger. Her action caused everyone to look at her.

"Is something wrong Kaede-san?" Negi asked pausing from his speech, curious at what would get the young ninja to do something so out of character.

"Wolfie missing!" She yelled concerned for the little chibi. Everyone else jumped on top of their desks fearful of what the little hell raiser would do. Well mostly everyone Zazie continued to stare off into space, Setsuna ignored it as it was no real threat to Konoka, and Mana being so professional just sat there till she heard some 'tinkling' noise coming from her bags where she kept her guns. With extreme caution she opened the bag, inside was little Wolfie deconstruction her guns!

Mana stared shell shocked at seeing her precious SIG 45 Semi-automatic pistols in pieces. "EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA" her scream echoed over the whole campus, many stop and cleaned out there ears before shrugging it off as a trick of the wind. Well back in the class room Mana was crying anime style as she held what remain of her prized possession. Negi nervously moved through the crowd of girls that surround the hysterical mercenary. This is one thing he never in a million years would of thought he would have to deal with; a crying Mana.

"Its ok Mana-san, I'm sure Jack can repair them when he gets back." Negi reassured the mercenary, rubbing her back as he sent his fiercest glare toward the Chibi, but Little Jack was not intimidated as he blew a spit bubble.

"Tell you what Mana-san; since Jack's cousin broke your guns. You can use one of Jack's till he comes back and fixes them, ok?" he got a teary eyed nod in response. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of class. "That time already? You girls are excused. Mana-san you can come with me and take your pick of Jack armory; I'll write you a pass for your next class."

"Thank you Negi-sensei." Said Mana wiping away the tears (I know its a little OOC for Mana to cry but let's just say those guns were from a certain Capitan.)

Negi, Kaede, and Mana went to the dorms, if Jack had a weapons stash it would be in Kaede's room. After unlocking the door for them Kaede decides to take Chibi Jack to get some lunch as he kept trying to beast feed himself through her uniform.

"Just hold on little guy, I get you some milk soon enough." She cooed at the chibi making him giggling with excitement. Well the two that stayed behind ransacked the ninja's room for the cowboy's guns. After of ten minutes of searching they found nothing!

"We on earth did he put those guns? I swear he had enough for ten people last time I saw them." Negi growled as he searched through Jack's pile of clothes that littered the floor. He was about to give up when he saw Jack's satchel bag leaning against the wall. It couldn't be could it? Grabbing the bag Negi turned it upside down and out fell a shit load of weapons! Everything from pistols, rifles, a galting gun, cannons, and several high explosives!

"Well take your pick Mana-san." Negi said backing away as a predatory look appeared on the mercenaries face. She ending up taking two of Jack's high powered 45 semi-auto pistols, one Winchester 44/45 repeater, and couple sticks of dynamite. Negi shivered in fear at what she was going to do with all that stuff.

Later the night Makie Sasaki walked alone on the night if the full moon never seeing the red eyed Phantom following her till it was too late! The time of the vampire was at hand!


	5. Chapter 5

GearWolf Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: NegiX ku-Fei KeadeXOC

Chapter four: The night of the vampire, and a Pactio for the Gunslinger

I don't own Negima!

Negi looked down at the sleeping form of Makie the bite mark on her neck made it undeniable that this was Evangeline A.k McDowell's handy work. He knew he was going to have to face the vampire sooner or later but he had hoped that Jack could assist him but the cowboy was still trapped in his Chibi form, though he was able to speak some words today and draw a cute picture for Kaede. Hopefully this was a sign that the potion was wearing off.

Now what to do about Eva? He couldn't just let her run wild around campus, but he wasn't sure of himself enough to take on the Dark Queen herself even if most of her powers were sealed away. With Chachamaru as her partner he wasn't sure he could even hope to take her on alone.

He could maybe ask Ku-Fei. No! He shook himself he wouldn't let his students get in harm's way this time. He needed to do this on his own! One way or another he will make Eva change her ways… again…for the fifth time? Was it now? He asked himself thinking of all the trouble she causes in the future after he releases her from Mahora; not one of his better ideas.

Later that night Negi staked out the road that Evangeline would be hunting. Sure enough the wind started to pick up as Nodoka walked down the deserted road. Eva was just trying to frighten the poor girl; not that was too hard. Negi waited till Evangeline had Nodoka completely knocked out before revealing himself; no need for Nodoka to bloom her love for him like last time. He was pretty reckless back then, it was no wonder that almost all the girls knew of magic before he was done teaching, and Chamo certainly wasn't any help on keeping the matter secret either. Now that he thought about it where was the perverted familiar? Oh not important Eva was sucking Nodoka's blood!

"Stop right there Evangeline!" Negi yelled pulling Nodoka away from the vampires grasp; firing two arrows of wind to gain some breathing room.

"Amazing using a spell with no incantation, your quiet skilled Son of Thousand Master" Evangeline praised pulling out some vials of catalysts, throwing them into the air making shards of ice fly at Negi. Who was just barely blocked the ice with a wind arrow. The clashing of the spells caused some of Negi's and Nodoka's clothes to disintegrate. Evangeline jumped of into the night with Negi in hot pursuit.

Meanwhile Kaede and Fei-Ku sat in the dorms playing with the still chibified Jack who was currently drawing on some paper that the girls gave him well they talked about a very sensitive subject; the existence of magic! The subject didn't really bother the two as they both seen first hand the effects of ki, the energy martial artists use and the teenager turn chibi sitting just a few feet away from them. Now they were discussing the other possible impossible that were out in the world; though they really should be studying for their English exam.

"So Kaede what do you think of this magic business?" asked the martial arts for the most of the stuff Negi talked about went right over her head, but she still wanted to help her roommate; no ten year old should have to deal with this stuff alone, but he seemed determined to keep her at a distance; and that bothered her greatly seeing; how they got along so well this past mouth. She even maybe started to have a small crush of sorts on the little wizard.

"I know how you feel Ku-Dono" said the ninja seeing the blush appear on the martial artist cheeks. She too wished to help her roommate anyway she could, though she loved having these motherly moments with Little Jack she wanted her big Jack back so they could go out training again. It was a feeling that's been building up sense they met in the forest; felt like it was years ago rather than a few weeks.

Kaede looked into Ku-Fei's eyes, well she looked into hers, and there and then they promised to do whatever they could for the two magic users. They broke eye contact as little Jack climbed onto the table waving his drawing in the air.

"Alright let's have a look" Kaede taking the drawing from the chibi. On the paper was a picture of a green onion, a robot with a bat on its shoulder then a tombstone with a green onion buried in the ground. "Um that's very nice Jack, you drew that Negi real well." She said nervously this morning they thought he was regaining some of his intellect but maybe they were wrong, she thought as she laid the picture down on the table.

Ku-Fei studied the picture then picked it up turning it various angles, then exclaimed "Kaede! I think he's saying Negi-Bozou is in danger!"

"Really?"

"Yes this green onion is said Negi in Japanese and this robot must be Chachamaru!"

"Then what about the bat?"

"No clue, but I'm pretty sure that what means right Jack?" she asked the little chibi, who gave her a nod 'yes'

"Alright but where is he?" Asked Kaede, Mahora was a big place it would do no good to look randomly around the school. Little Jack scampered over to the door trying desperately to open it.

"You know where he is Aru?" Ku asked.

Receiving a nod yes the girls opened the door, and Jack running on four legs dashed off down the hall with the girls barely keeping up.

Negi panted has he landed on the school building, the same one that Eva captured him last time with the help of Chachamaru; only this time there would be no Asuna to help him. He tried to use his martial arts on the robot but Chachamaru was still too skilled to beat in his current form. So he waits for Eva to suck his blood when a… spit bubble? Floats in between him and his attacker both stare at it wondering what it was doing here, when a small fire ball fell on it causing it to explode! The explosion its self was harmless but the noise it made their ears to ring and Chachamaru's sensors to shut down causing her grip on the ten year old to loosen just enough for him to escape.

As Negi stumbled away from his pursuers he looked around for his savoir, there down on the ground was little Jack making another spit bubble bomb. Knowing that Kaede would never let the chibi out of her site, he knew that the ninja had to be around somewhere close.

"Uh, that brat! Seems even with him shrunk he's still a thorn in my side, Chachamaru eliminated him!" Order the vampire Chachamaru though hesitantly proceeded to advance on the weakened Jack.

"I'm sorry but I must obey my master." She said statically as she brought her waist blade down upon the child only to meet resistance in the form of one angry Kaede.

"Don't even think about it!" The ninja growled at the robot like a mother bear protecting its young. With a hard push Kaede was able to throw the robot off balance with quick precise movements from hours of training slashed tirelessly at the robots steel skin with her kunai; causing sparks to fly with every slash.

Back on the roof Evangeline pounced upon Negi like a cat to a mouse, far out classing him in hand to hand fighting as well as she did in magic.

"Your little friend may have brought help, but I'm still more than enough to take you on my own!" She boasted countering another of Negi's attacks with her own causing the ten year old to fly back into the wall. "Now it's over." She said as she advanced upon him fangs drawn. When she was about to claim her freedom a hard foot connected with her face. Negi had a sense of Déjà vu except this time it was Fei-Ku instead of Asuna. Nether the less the result was the same.

Evangeline held her cheek in pain; her thoughts centering on on how the hell that ditsy blonde's kick get through her barrier. Chachamaru appeared once again at her side with several dozen scratches adoring her steel skin along with some puncture wounds but none of them would hinder her.

"Blast it when did that boyo have time to call his friends, next time I swear I'll…"

"Um Master" Chachamaru interrupted the vampire's inner rant "There is a giant bubble in front of you." she point out as a car sized bubble float innocently in front of the vampire. Well a not so innocent Jack held a small gum drop sized fireball in his hand.

"Get US out of here NOW!" she commanded as the little chibi through the fireball at the bubble; resulting in an explosion that had about the same force of a land mine.

Negi watched Eva escape into the night knowing that it was fate that they would fight again. The four walked back to dorm clammy, till the wing to the building that the explosion was at started to collapse, then they ran with Jack giggling in excitement at destroying something.

The next day Negi and the girls decided to lay low for the day, well the Dean investigated the collapse of the science wing, so far they had no suspects as of yet. On darker note Negi still had no idea how to change Jack back, at the rate things were going; Evangeline would have his blood by the next full moon! So he converged with Kaede and Fei-Ku about the situation.

"We're completely doomed." He said bluntly taking a sip of the tea Kaede prepared for them.

"But we scared her off last night; can't we do it again Aru?" Questioned Fei-Ku confused on why they couldn't just do it again.

"Last night we caught her by surprise, next time she'll prepare for us." He sighed as he put his cup on the table. "We have three opinions that we can take, one is to take her on as we are now and hope we win. Number two is we change Jack back to his former state, but seeing how we still don't know how, that leaves us with option three, though I would rather not use it if I didn't have too."

"What's opinion three?" Kaede asked as she helped Little Jack drink his tea, he sometimes switched from being completely mindless to having some Conesus thoughts, but he mostly communicated through his doodles, like when he told them Negi was in danger.

"Pactio" Negi said solemnly really not wanting to involve his students again but it looks like fate had other ideas.

"What's a Pactio?" Fei-Ku asked curiously

"A contact between a wizard and his partner, where I would give you some of my magical power for you to fight with, you would also get an artifact to aid you in battle." Negi explained

"What's so bad about that Aru?" Ku asked.

"It's kind of like an impromptu marriage proposal." He said embarrassed and unaware of two certain twins hiding outside.

Professor Negi and his friend came to Japan to get married." Fuuka said to her twin Fumika as she took her listening cup away for the door. "Come on we got to tell everybody!" they yelled in sync running down the halls to where the rest of the girls were at leaving Negi to his fate.

"So you're saying that a Pactio is like a marriage proposal?" asked Kaede just a little embarrassed about the whole thing, Fei-Ku also had a healthy bush adorning her cheeks.

Negi seeing his mistake tried to salvage the situation "Well not always but most partnerships do end up getting married in the end but that doesn't mean you have too!" He exclaim waving his hands in the air.

Kaede sat there no longer holding Little Jack, who had crawled of to the other side of the room. She thought hard "Negi would this Pactio to change Jack back to normal?" She asked though she didn't know anything about magic for some reason she thought it would work.

"Um well I don't know maybe?" Negi thought to himself, there had been some cases were a Pactio broke a curse, and tactically Jack was under a curse, so it might work, but it would take more power than a probationary contact could offer.

Just then little Jack appeared on the table holding some doodles up in the air, this shocked everybody because one they didn't seem climb up there, and two he may have the answers to their questions; if only they could figure out what he drew!

They stared at the doodles as if they held the secrets of the universe, in this case they probably did. There was only one picture a poorly drawing kanji symbol. The three stared at it trying to figure out which one it was.

"Um is it strength?" said Fei-Ku growing tired of the silences, she really didn't understand Japanese really well but Chinese and Japanese kanji had similar characteristics.

Jack held up a negative sign.

"Guess not, it is honesty?" Kaede answered this time. She got the same answer as Fei-Ku.

Negi looked hard at the kanji symbol then thought about all he knew about pactio's and found the answer "True Pactio" he muttered softly that the other almost didn't hear him.

"What" the two females of the room asked curious.

"A True Pactio, instead of a partner being bond to a wizard, both is bond together sharing their powers together, the stronger the bond between the two the more powerful the pact." Negi explained then add "A True Pactio can only be done once in a wizard's life, if the bond between the two isn't strong enough a terrible fate awaits them."

"What kind of fate?" Fei-Ku asked

"I don't know?" Negi answered honesty, it was never record in any of the books he read on Pactio.

"So what do we need to do?" Asked Kaede

"What?"

"How do we do a make a True Pactio?" She asked again

"Well in a normal Pactio you would have to kiss with in a magic circle, but for true Pactio you need to make a special circle, but that's not the hard part. Its finding a source of power that can take the place of Jack's magical energy." Jack interrupted Negi waving a picture of the globe with a giant tree on it.

"The World Tree?" Negi answered figuring out what he cowboy was leading to.

Jack holds up a positive sign.

"So you want to use the power of the world tree to help you change back?" reasoned the child mage. He also saw that Jack was subconsciously helping him against Chao Lingshin with using the world trees power. "Alright I'll start drawing up the circle around the tree, though it may take a few days. With a solution in sight the group decided to go about their day.

Later that night Negi was enjoying himself a nice hot bath, now normally he would skip a bath but after working on the circle all day he was full of sweat and dirt. Who knew it would be that tough to draw a circle, he didn't even get a quarter of the way done because of the sear size of it. Plus he needs to make sure nobody saw him. No need to add to the already growing rumors. He closes his eyes letting the hot water sooth his aching muscles. He when he opened his eyes he was blessed (or cursed) with the site of most of his class in the pool wearing a bathing suit. A familiar feeling of dread filled him as they shout various things about marriage and making sure he pick them.


	6. Chapter 6

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: NegiX ku-Fei KeadeXOC

Chapter Five: Night of the Vampire part 2

I don't own Negima!

Negi awoke with something warm beside him, if felt so comfortable that he curled up closer it, his face touching something soft. These feel like…his eyes shot open and right in front of him was none other than Fei-Ku still dressed in only her underwear! The Chinese marital artist moaned in her sleep and pulled him closer, shoving his head right into her breasts! Negi yelped in surprise causing the two to fall to the floor in a pile of limbs.

"Oh Negi-Bozou are you alright? She yelled giving the small wizard a death grip bear hug. Causing him so loose what little oxygen was left in his lung making him pass out! "Ye ha hold on Negi-Bozou!" She yelled again this time shaking the little wizard violently by the shoulders.

After Fei-Ku stopped shaking Negi to death, she lied him back down on the bed and when about her morning training exercise. This was beating crap out of bunch of guys from the University; after about an hour of completely destroying their pride and in some cases their manhood. She moved on jog around the school before classed started. While on her jog she pasted by the preschool daycare. Where she saw Kaede handing little Jack over to Chizuru and Natsumi, who both worked at the daycare.

"Niho Kaede!" she greeted jogging over to the ninja, with recent events the two Baka Rangers became closer than ever before. "What cha up too?"

"I'm just dropping Wolfie off with Chizuru-Dono and Natsumi-Dono, here for the day. With Negi Sensei sick, no one is able to watch him today. While I'm at school."

"Don't you two have classes to day Aru?" the martial artist asked the two babysitters.

"No sense we're watching the children today where allowed to skip classes today. It's part of our independent studies." Chizuru answered as she kept a watchful eye on the children or more preciously Jack. The memories of that day still gave her the shivers. She loved children and usually gave them the benefit of the doubt, but something about him just screamed sinister!

"Well I'll see you guys later!" Kaede said walking off, but not before waving good bye to Little Jack "Be good!" Natsumi who was of weaker heart didn't want to be left to watch the fire throwing Chibi, grabbed on to the ninja's leg screaming, "Please, please don't leave him here! Please don't leave!"

As Kaede tried to shake the crying girl off her, and Chizuru was busy taking care of the kids, Fei-Ku walks away from the madness to go to class.

At English Class Takahata was subbing in for Negi, because he was still bed ridden from his little chase around with the girls. The girls were upset with this as Takahata explained his presences. Ayaka was outraged and demanded to know the cause of the kid teacher's sickness was.

Clearing his throat Takahata decided to spell it out for her "Negi is sick because you girls chased him around naked in the cold rain all night, so I'm sorry to say but it's your fault." He said hinting closely to Ayaka but the other girls did they're part as well. Negi who told him what happened when he called in sick and asked that he not tell the girls it's their fault but Takahata decided to ignore the younger teacher's request. The girls need to know that he was their TEACHER not their personal play thing.

Now that most of the class was sulking knowing that they were the cause of their beloved teacher absence they settled down and began the day's lessons. Well that's what they would've done if two certain twins had to say about it.

"Takahata-Sensei we heard Negi-Sensei and Jack-san where here to get married. Is that true?" they asked curious to see if their eavesdropping was indeed accurate. The rumors themselves already had the two foreigners being the sons of kings or some kind of nobility!

Takahata not sure what the hell they were talking about decided to tell a small tall tale to save the wizard from anymore rumors.

"No Fuuka, Fumika, Jack's Aunt is getting married that's why his cousin is here so, they can get the wedding prepare rations done without having to worry about Little Wolfie." The white haired teacher spoke not tell a complete lie, he knew that Jack had an Aunt somewhere in the world, though Jack said that she would kill herself before ever walking up to the alter.

This seemed shot down any thoughts about marring the little Professor, with that out of way they began the lesson. After class the girls when on to their other classes, except for Fei-Ku who went to check on Negi. Entering her room she found that the little professor was gone! Knowing that there was only one place that he would have gone she raced to the world tree.

When she arrived she found him working on the magic circle. She could tell that he was still very sick, as he looked way too pale and was heavy drenched in sweat, even though it was only in the sixties to day making it a fairly cool day for this time of the year. Just then Negi collapsed on the ground! Fei-Ku quickly rushed over to stop him from falling on the hard ground.

"Negi!" she yelled in concern as she cradled the young wizard in her arms. Not knowing what else to do she carried him back to their room to lay him back to rest. Staying by his side to make sure he didn't try to go back out and work. She missed most of her classes taking care of him.

It was roughly about 4:00 PM when a soft 'knock' on the door awoke Fei-Ku from her nap she was glad to see that Negi was still sleeping in the bed, as she didn't know when she drifted off. At the door was Natsumi who held Jack in her arms, covered head to toe in paint.

"What happened?" Fei-Ku asked looking at the paint covered Chibi.

"Just take him please! Kaede isn't home yet, so please just take him!" she cried anime tears, as she threw the Chibi into the Chinese girl's arms and ran away.

"That was strange." She muttered to herself before shutting the door, but Little Jack jumped out of her arms and ran towards Kaede's dorm.

"You want to go in here Aru?" Fei-Ku asked the Chibi, who just stare blankly at her. "Oh sorry that was a stupid question!"

After opening the door for Jack the little Chibi screed over to his pile of stuff and started to throw various objects around the room, like guns, knives, some spell books, liquid nitro. Finally he pulls out a bottle, a book, a pair of jeans and his gun belt.

"What are you going to do with that?" The martial artist asked as Jack handed her the bottle then pointed to a picture of a green onion.

"Oh you what me to give this to Negi right?" she receives a nod in reply, he hands her the book.

"What this Aru?" taking the book from the Chibi she flipped through the pages, she was surprised to see that it was written in Chinese. She found a bookmark stuck in between the pages. Opening the pages she found that it was instructions on how to draw a True Pactio circle.

"You what me to go finish the circle for Negi-Bozou?" she questioned taking the book from the Chibi's hands. "Alright just leave it to me!" she yelled running out the door leaving Jack and the bottle she was supposed to give to Negi behind. Jack just watched her run off, then sighed wrapping his gun belt with his jeans, then tying them together with a small length of rope, with the bottle on top, and started pulling them across the floor to Negi's room; luckily for him Fei-Ku forgot to shut the door.

Fei-Ku reached the world tree in record time. Pulling out the book she found the page with the diagram, and then found the part that Negi was working on earlier, and started drawing the runes into the earth. Most people thought she was stupid but really she just had trouble understanding Japanese and then try to learn English on top of that too! It was almost impossible for her to learn anything! Though she would admit she was more of a go out and does it kind of learner instead of a book learner. It turned out that she was actually pretty good at this magic circle stuff. It was pretty easy just put a line here and there, then some weird symbol here.

As Fei-Ku worked on the circle she was completely unaware of a certain green haired robot watching her. Silently the watcher jumped away to report to its master, they may just need to speed up there plans after all.

"That little Chinese-Baka is drawing a magic circle?" Evangeline said out loud after Chachamaru completed her report.

"What course of action, shall I take master? Should I destroy it?" the robot questioned as the vampire pondered on what to do. Finally after a few minutes of planning she answered.

"No, let her work on whatever little plan they have cooked up. When she about done we'll destroy it! The look on her face when she sees all her hard work go up in smoke will be priceless!" Evangeline laughed evilly at the thought then started coughing hard as it has been a long time since she did her evil laugh. After a drinking the glass of water that Chachamaru got for her, she continued explaining her plan. "Chachamaru prepare the blackout for tonight, I'm not taking any chances. When do you estimate that that silly girl will be almost done with the circle?" she asked her devoted servant.

"By my estimations Fei-Ku will finish the circle at about 7:59 pm tonight master." The robot stated monotony already preparing for any possible actions that their opponents would take, she predicted a 6:10 ratio in their favor. Master would be free at the end of this night she'd make sure of it!

Jack had finally made it down the hall to Negi's room; it took about thirty minutes but that wouldn't stop the Chibi. Now he just had to open the door and he would be home free! The problem, HE COULDN'T REACH THE DOOR NOB! It sucks being short! Not to be delayed he did what he did best, blow shit up! Placing a couple of spit bombs by the door; he crawled way making sure he was well away from the blast range. Then through a small fire ball at the bubble and BOOM! A small hole just big enough for him to crawl through was made; he was sure Fei-Ku would forgive him for destroying her door but desperate time call for desperate measures.

After entering the room Jack saw his target Negi; sleeping peacefully on the bed. Not for long if he had anything to say about! Dragging the bottle of potion across the room he somehow manages to get it on the bed without dropping it on his head. Getting himself on the bed proved to be easier than expected, now to wake Negi. He grinned evilly as he uncorked the bottle; he carefully put it next to the young wizard's lips then poured the contents into his mouth, almost drowning him in the process!

As the last drop of the strange liquid was gone, Negi's skin changed from blue to green then back to his natural color. Negi awoke sputtering as he tried to catch his breath.

"Bloody hell Jack! At least wake me up before giving one of your potions!" he yelled at the Chibi, but soon felt that his fever broke, in fact he felt as if he could fly around the world. "What was that anyways?" A blank stare was his answer.

"Oh sorry I forgot you can talk. Where's Ku-Chan?" he asked not knowing he said her pet name that she asks him call her when their alone. Jack ignoring the Chan suffix for now, (he could tease him about it later when he could talk again.) Negi looked about the room, and saw no sigh of the martial artist, but he did see the hole in the door.

"Was it really necessary to blow open the door Jack?" He asked knowing he was going to be the one paying for it. Somehow some way Jack's action makes his wallet lighter.

Jack waved his picture of the world tree in front of Negi's face. Grabbing the picture Negi looked at then asked "Is this where she went to the world tree? Why?"

He held up a picture of the circle, then one of the robot and a bat, finally one with the world tree on fire.

"I don't understand." Negi said looking at the drawing, Jack just face palmed. Then pulled out of picture of the robot and the bat beating up a poorly drawing Fei-Ku.

"Evangeline is going to attack Fei-Ku! I got to go help her!" he exclaimed running out the missing the WAIT sign Jack held up in air. Sighing he grabbed his package and started dragging it across the ground again. Man this gun was heavy when you were only two feet tall. He thought to himself he hoped that he would make to the tree in time.

Kaede calmly walked down the hall to her dorm it's been a long day at school and she was ready to sit down and have a nice cup of tea. That was until Negi come flying by like a bat out of hell down the hall. Wondering what was going on she chased after him, just missing Jack appear around the corner panting from carrying his package.

"What wrong Negi-Bouzo?" The ninja asked running next to the wizard, she figured he was using magic to increase him speed as she had a hard time keeping up even with her longer strides.

"Ku is in danger we must get to the World Tree as fast as possible!" he explained increasing his speed once again as Kaede struggles to keep up with the young wizard.

Meanwhile Fei-Ku just finished the finishing touches on the circle, it was starting to get too dark out to see, but luckily the leaves of the world tree started glow a faint pink giving her just enough light to see. She wiped the sweat from her brow thankful to be done, who know it was such hard work to draw a magical circle. A faint clapping caught her attention as she look on to the darkness to see none other than Evangeline.

"Congratulations I never would have thought you could have actually completed the circle, but you managed to surprise me. Oh but sadly it was all for not. I'm here to finish you and that boyo off here and now." The vampire mocked as the power turned off all round campus. "I'll emit you may have had a chance a beating me before but now your all just dead!" laughed Evangeline as she changed into her adult form.

Fei-Ku got into her stance ready to face the vampire down to the death if necessary. She moved fast bringing a hard punch at the vampire, but Evangeline just brushed her off as if she were an insect. She then continued to toy with the martial artist. Every time Fei-Ku tried to mount and attack, Eva would just back hand her away.

Growing bored Evangeline decided to spice things up. "I grow bored of this game, little girl." She said mocking the Chinese girl, "I know after every failed attack I'm going to rip off a piece of your clothes. Does that sound fun?" the vampire asked sarcastically. Fei-Ku replied with a kick, but Eva just blocks it using her forearm. "Now let's get rid of that shirt." She smirked reading her nails.

Negi and Kaede arrived finally arrived at the world to be met of the sight of a bloody and busied Fei-Ku clad only in her panties. The site made Negi's blood boil like never before as he charges madly at the vampire, launch several dozen wind arrows. Evangeline easily block them with a shield of ice.

Not giving up Negi started to chant a spell "A stream of light to cut through the night, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy! White Lightning!" Lightning shot out of the young wizard's hand, destroying the wall of ice.

Evangeline retreated putting some distance between the two "Amazing to have so much power at your age, you really are that man's son." She commented she flexing her hand as electrical shocks pulsed through it. Amazing indeed she thought, if her shield didn't take the blunt of the attack she could be in serious trouble right now. She didn't have long to pause as Fei-Ku rushed in with a Ki powered punch.

"I not done yet!" she cried vigorously attacking the vampire; anger fueled by the embarrassing defeat earlier at the vampires hands. Negi charged in as well using his own martial arts to attack the vampire. Sticking to the plan Evangeline started to lead the two away from the tree. Figuring Chachamaru could handle anything the ninja girl could offer.

Kaede watched the three moved further and further away. She would have chased after them but she was needed here. They still need Jack to get here but she was sure a certain robot could keep her busy till then.

"You can come out now, Chachamaru." Kaede said drawing her hidden kodachi's from their sheaths. Chachamaru responded by pulling the blades hidden in her wrist. The two began a frantic battle of blades as sparks sprayed after every crash. They were equal in skill but Kaede knew it was only a matter of time before she tired.

Jack struggled through the brush the faint glow of the world tree was insight, he was almost there, he had pushed his little body as far as he could and now he just need one more push. Focusing magic into the souls of his feet he let it build till he was sure it was it enough, releasing control the magic sprayed wildly about launching the Chibi's small form through the air right smack dab in the side of the world tree's trunk.

The two combatants stopped as they heard a loud 'smack' echo throughout the area. They looked over to Chibi Jack rubbing his head as the circle started to glow around them encasing them in a vibrant color of pink. There standing above the little Jack was the familiar form of Big Jack, though he was transparent.

"Well it about time, I get to talk again." He drawled in his usual Texas accent.


	7. Chapter 7

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter six: Night of the Vampire part 3 Jack's back!

I don't own Negima!

"About time I get to talk again." Jack said in his familiar Texas drawl standing transparent over his Chibified form. Kaede was speechless as she looks at his muscular from again. Chachamaru tried to take advantage of this and attacked the ninja, but an arrow of fire stopped her. Looking over she saw the smoking tip of Jacks index finger.

"That would be an awful career decision doll." He said blowing the smoke off his finger as if it were a smoking gun barrel. In this case it probably was, "Now I don't usually like to use my magic, but since I can't physically attack you I have no choice. Now I would suggest you move out of the circle." He said pointing his finger at the robot.

Chachamaru knew she would lose even if Jack couldn't move, not wanting to fail her master she would at least destroy the circle. "Sorry but request denied" she said slashing down at the runes if even one was out of place the circle would become unstable and exploded, the magical backlash would at least severely injure the two.

Jack looked sadly at the robot as she tried to disrupt the circle, something that he could not let happen. "Sorry doll it wasn't a request." He whispered firing a fire bullet into the robot's arm stopping the attack, then shot three more; one in her other arm and the other two into both of her legs; immobilizing the robot completely.

Kaede looked on at the robot, she may have been the enemy but she could respect her devotion to Evangeline even if she knew she could be destroyed by it.

Chachamaru stared at the Cowboy perplexed why didn't he finish her, even if she couldn't move she could still self-destruct and destroy the circle. "Why don't you finish me off, I am still able to carry out my mission even in this state. So why spare me?"

"Well your right, but I don't think I have the heart to destroy you truthfully." Jack said scratching the back of his head.

"Why not? The logical thing to do would be to eliminate me, so why?" She asked confused.

"Well if I did that then the children at the daycare would be sad. I'm sure Satome and Chao could rebuild you but you wouldn't be the same." He explained looking directly at the robot.

"The children?" Chachamaru asked wondering what they had to do with this.

"Believe it or not but I remember everything from when I was Chibified, and I saw how you played with those children, feed those stray kittens, and most of your other good deeds, hell you even played with me! When you could have easy kidnapped me or killed me!" Jack said listing off plenty of reasons why he wouldn't destroy her. "Like I said I don't have the heart to kill such a kind heart person like you."

Chachamaru felt something strange inside her, she stiffly moved her arm to her face and found that she was leaking oil from her eyes. "Strange is this what they call crying tears of joy? This is the first time anyone ever called me a person." She questioned, none of these things were in her programing, and it frightened her, yet it also felt… good, to be acknowledged as a person.

"I will no longer interfere; my batteries are too low to do anything anyways." She stated even though she could still self-destruct. Chachamaru of her own free will, disobeyed her master's orders.

With Chachamaru out of the picture the ninja and the cowboy both stood inside the circle waiting for the other, too speak. The nervousness was pouring off both of them in waves. Finally it was Jack who spoke up.

"I understand if you don't want to do the Pactio anymore, I'll probably change back in about a month or so if…"

Kaede's lips interrupted him as she planted them firmly on to his in a passionate kiss, embracing him as he wrapped his arms around her. The World Tree pulsed with power as it light up shooting a pillar of pink energy in the sky. When the lights died down the two were still lipped locked together as their Pactio cards appeared in their hands.

On Kaede's Card was a picture of her in her shinobi outfit, with what looked like floating bead bracelets around her wrist and ankles. (If you ever played Okami they look like the rosary beads Ammy uses look it up if you haven't)

Jack's Card had a picture of him wearing a red trench coat, cargo jeans and combat boots; with dozens of floating swords around him. (Jack is pretty much wearing Dante's cloths from DmC3 and the swords are the devil arm Lucifer in DMC4)

They both studied there cards till a loud explosion echoed from the bridge. "Ah Crap I forgot about Negi!" Jack yelled he was about to run off when Kaede coughed in to her hand and point to his clothes that lay forgotten on the ground. Jack took notice to see that he was only dress in his boxers after transforming back to his original state. Embarrassed he walked over and collects his clothes.

After putting on his pants and strapping on his gun belt, Jack was ready to help Negi. Giving a nod to Kaede the two run off to assist their friends.

Negi and Evangeline faced off, sending spell after spell at on another; eventually the surrounding area was covered in ice. Running on top of the frozen water Negi decides to use a spell that Jack taught him. Gathering energy into his palm began to chant the spell "**Oh rabidus phasmatis of flamma! Permissum thy ira perussi thy hostilis! Rabidus abyssus incendia**!" Dark blue/green flames exploded from his hand melting huge portions of the ice in an instant. Areas that were not in direct contact continued to burn; melting more of the ice.

The vampire floated in the air shell shocked at what she sees, she couldn't believe the boyo could use a spell that powerful and it wasn't even one of his elements! To her the flames look like the legendary Greek fire that would burn for seven days and nights, but where did he learn such a spell? Why has she one who been around for centuries never heard of it?

"Tell me Boyo where did you learn that spell?" the vampire asked floating on to the bridge, he had been putting up quite a fight but she could tell that it was catching up to him. She made sure to keep an eye on the martial artist too. Who had to step out of the battle do to the inability to fly.

"That was Jack's personal spell he taught it to me awhile back, though honesty if was the first time I used in battle." Answered Negi though deep gasps of breath; he found it hard to breath after using Jack's Rabidus abyssus incendia spell. It really drained his magic reverses, though different from last time, he knew this was going to be it. As he prepared to use one of his most powerful spells. He won last time, he can do it again! He shouted in his mind.

"What do you say Evangeline one last big spell?" he challenged he was not disappointed has the vampire accepted.

"Fine just give me your blood when I win." She taunted readying her own spell.

"Fine but you have to came to class when I win." He said then started chanting "**phasmatis of divinus ventus! Filiolus of tempestas! Adeo meus suffragium per thunder quod lux lucis, pario vox of turbo ventus, contero thy emendo! Attonbitus of ruina!" **A tornado of wind and lightning shot towards the vampire who barely had time to finish her own chant!

"**Atrum phasmatis of glacies! Exorior quod smite meus hostilis! Atrum Glacies Plaga!" **A whirlwind of ice and snow clashed with wind and lightning. The two struggled for dominance; though Negi's spell was more powerful, Evangeline still had enough power to make her spell overwhelm the young wizard. The ice was about to break Negi's spell, when suddenly he sneezed!

The blast of magic the sneezed produced was able to overpower the vampires spell making her take the full blunt of both spells; it also causes a large explosion to echo out thought the area! Negi took moment to catch his breath, he did he beat Evangeline without even a partner! Fei-Ku drifted into his line of sight. Well maybe not officially a Pactio partner. He thought to himself as he look at the martial artist, but there was something he was forgetting… Evangeline! She's falling off the side of the bridge! He yelled out loud jumping on his staff and flew to catch the vampire just as the power returned to the school, meaning she no longer had any powers!

Evangeline fell through the air knowing she may not survive the fall, her thought when to Nagi the thousand Master. "You didn't keep you promise, you basterd." She mummed remembering how he promised to come back when she graduated. She felt a tug on her hand; she look up to see who it was that grabbed her.

"Nagi" she said looking at the person then shook her head, it was just the boyo. "What are you doing, you know that I'll just come after you again! So why save ME?" the vampire yelled trying to wiggle out of the child's grip, but it was surprisingly strong.

"Do I need a reason to save some one? Besides you promised to come to class if I beat you, so I'm making sure you keep your word." He smiled at the vampire as he landed safely on the bridge. Just as Jack and Kaede arrived, with a badly damaged Chachamaru who was able to temporary fix her arms and legs allowing her to fly.

"So we lost completely huh." She said looking at Chachamaru's current state; they would have to take her to Chao for repairs.

"Yes Master I am sorry to have failed." The robot apologized as she flew to the vampire's side.

"Don't worry about it lets just go home." She said dismissively at least things won't be quite so boring around her with those two hot heads. She thought to herself as she walked back to her cottage; at least glad she still had her companion.

"Yes Master" Chachamaru said bowing to everyone before taking her leave.

"Guess we missed the fight uh" said Jack as he click his tongue in disappointment, he was looking forward to fighting the vampire, but it sounds like there will be other chances. Everybody took a moment to look at their state of dress.

Negi still had his pants but his shirt was ripped off from the winds of his spell, Jack still only had his jeans and gun belt that he brought with him. Kaede luckily just had a few holes in clothes from her fight with Chachamaru, and Fei-Ku was still only in her panties.

These made the two males turn away as Kaede wrapped the martial artist's chest in her scarf, at least covering the girl's modesty. After everybody had at least the bare minimum of cloths on, they raced back the dorms making sure not to be seen, by anybody especially by a certain red haired reporter or greened haired gossip hound.

Jack and Kaede stopped in front of their door and bid Negi and Fei-Ku good night, before entering where they both climbed in to bed together wrapped in the other embraced. In the dark of night unknown to the two a slim red thread connected their pinkies.

Negi and Fei-Ku opened the door to their room, the hole Jack made still there from earlier. The two were so tired they didn't even bother to remove their dirty clothes or climb into their respected beds. As they wrapped themselves together under the blanket and drifted off to sleep. A small red light shined underneath the sheets suspiciously close to where their hands touched.

It was a wonderful morning as our heroes slept it away peacefully, that was till a certain rich blonde looked through the hole in Fei-Ku's door.

"What are you doing with Negi-sensei, you hussy!" Ayaka pointed dramatically normally she didn't sleep in the dorms but she had to stay last night organizing upcoming school events. When she awoke she saw the hole in the Chinese girl's door. Curiously and not respecting others privacy she looks inside. To her horror she finds the two snuggled up together in bed. By now her screams attracted most of the dorm and woke up one pissed off cowboy.

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! SOME OF US LIKE TO SLEEP! DAMNIT!" Jack yelled from his spot on Kaede's bed, he had the curiously to clover her ears before yelling, trying to let her sleep more after their battle with Evangeline last night. His effort where in vain as now most of the girls were throwing questions left and right outside the door; waking the ninja up.

"Uh what's happening? What's with all the noise?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes, as she went to investigate the noise outside her door; still clothed in her clothes from late night.

"Nothing, but trouble." Jack muttered following after her, not even bothering to put on a shirt, those girls probably thought they were doing it already anyways. He knew that they probably didn't really care if Negi was caught in a girl's bed because he looked ten; him however was a different story.

Opening the door Kaede say that Jack was right. "Nothing but trouble indeed" she muttered as most of the class was now in the hall. Questions about their relationship where the first to be asked, then how long they been together, and finally if they did it yet. An anime sweat drop appeared on Kaede's head "_this really all they thing about?"_ she question silently, just then the twins appeared from the crowd. "I cannot deal with this right now." She muttered to herself putting her hand on her face.

"Then let me handle it." Jack said behind her as he drew his pistol hand fired a few shots into the air, luckily for the crowd they were blanks but they did the job, as everyone shut up instantly.

"Allow me to answers your questions." Jack said pleasantly putting his gun on his shoulder with his other hand he held up one finger. "One Kaede and I are going out and living together, number two, we have been together just recently. Number three no we have not done anything yet." He said the last part quietly. "Now Negi is staying with Fei-Ku, he is not changing room nor will you gals bother him about it! It his choice where he stays, and believe it or not he can make his own choices!" he said the last part a little hotly, it pissed him off that most of these girls thought that he had no free will of his own!

After Jack's little speech most of the girls left, the ones that remained were Mana, Konoka, and Setsuna who stayed down the hall away from them.

"Is there something I can do for you girls?" he asked tiredly he really didn't want to deal with any one right now. Mana walked up to him first holding out a pile of parts that look like a gun.

"Negi-Sensei said you could fix these." The mercenary said handing him the broken guns.

"Sure, just be sure you bring back mine." He said, he noticed earlier that some of his guns were missing, then he add "you can keep the dynamite."

The dark skinned mercenary gave him smirk before walking off. It was Konoka's turn Jack could see Setsuna tense as the samurai girl reached for her sword.

"What can I do for you?" he asked the Dean's granddaughter.

"Can I try on your hat?" she asked innocently causing everyone to face drop. Recovering from the out of the blue question Jack just stared at the girl "Why?"

"I just want to" she said again somehow making her eyes go wide like a kitten's.

"Um sure" he said walking back into the room grabbing his hat of the bed post, he gave a Kaede a shrug indicating that he had no idea what was going on and place the hat on the girls head. She gave a squeal of joy as she did a pose. Flash of camera blinded everyone for a minute as Kazumi Asukura emerged from her hiding place.

"Thanks for taking my picture for me Kazumi!" Konoka said as she gave back Jack's hat, the red head just smirked as she gave Konoka the picture.

"It's good to have the Dean's granddaughter owe me a favor." The reporter said walking away. Making all magical aware people feel that this was going to lead to a horrible future events. Well they were pondering on what the reporter had planned for them. Konoka took her leave with Setsuna following silently behind.

"So will you let me try on your hat? If I ask nicely?" asked Kaede walking up close to the cowboy.

"Depends how you ask." He said as the ninja's lips crashed into his "I think that'll work," he teased leading her back into the room, not forgetting to place the hat on her head and shut the door. It was Friday which meant they were going camping, and he couldn't wait to be alone with her out in the woods.

Negi laid still he heard the girls outside and was about to go out and address them, but luckily Jack was able to handle them, allowing him to enjoy some more time of looking at the beautiful girl lying across from him. He knew that eventually he would have to get up but for now he was going to enjoy this time of peace. After all pretty soon there may be no time for moments like this when the exams come around. He mussed as Fei-Ku snuggled him closer.

Omake Chapter: Little Jack Adventures

I know some of you are wondering what Jack did in the teacher lounge a couple of chapters back so here's what happened.

Professor Takamichi Takahata of Mahora academy, friend of the Legendary Thousand Master, stared at the Chibi before him. Negi, son of his friend Nagi Springfield come by and asked him to watch the Chibified Jack sitting on his desk. Surely it couldn't be too hard; after all he helped save the magic world dozens of times. This was going to be walk in the park after all it's his job to watch kids almost all day anyways.

So he left the Chibi on the side of his desk with a pile of blank pieces of paper and some pens to draw with, while he corrected some test from another class. He filled in for as their teacher was sick today.

Little Jack was bored the little red head in the green suit, dropped him off with his old guy who was ignoring him! Suddenly he sneezed and fire shot out of his mouth. An evil thought crossed the little Chibi's mind as he look at the pile of papers before him. Taking a sheet he began to crumpling it up into a ball.

Takahata continued to correct the papers he was almost done with this stack and he had another stack to go. He sighed what he wouldn't give to be out on a mission right now. Well deep in his boarding. He never saw the flaming paper ball fly over his head into the garbage can full of papers.

Professor Akashi one of the other mage teachers looked on in shock as Takahata's garbage burst into flames.

"Takahata-sensei!" he shouted pointing to the chain smokers trash bin. Takahata took a moment to react, then quickly dumped the bin contents on the floor and stomped out the flames before they could spread.

"Did I drop a cigarette in there?" he questioned then he saw a flaming paper ball land on another teachers desk, causing the paper scattered on it to combust in to flame. He looks behind him to see little Jack lighting up another paper ball and throw it on to Tōko Kuzunoha's desk. He glimpsed as he knew the swordswoman wouldn't be happy when she got back from class.

"Alright I think you've had enough fun for now." He said taking the paper balls away from the Chibi. Who just look at him, then burped hot scorching flames on to the chain smoker! Making him have to stop drop and roll! When he finally put out the flames his suit was half gone and his hair was burn in some places.

"Alright enough!" he yelled but Akashi-Sensei interrupt him before he could scowled the Chibi "What now?" he asked turning around to see what had the other mage in such a frenzy. In the middle of the room was bubble about the size of his desk.

"Where did that come from?" he asked not really expecting answer, to his side he saw Little Jack holding his lighter, he watched in slow motion as the Chibi clicked the flame on and throw it at the bubble.

"Everybody down!" he yelled ducking under his desk, just as the lighter hit the bubble making it go BOOM!

Takahata got up from under his desk, the room was charred black, and luckily no one was hurt. He took one look at the Chibi then grabbed him and ran out the door. His best friends son or not there was no way he was dealing with this shit any longer. After he deposed the little demon on Negi and walks out the class room about to light up a cigarette then decided against it, he had enough of fire today. He mussed as he threw his spare lighter into nearby trash bin.

Author's notes

Spells translations

Negi's spell

"**Phasmatis of divinus ventus! Filiolus of tempestas! adeo meus suffragium per thunder quod lux lucis , pario vox of turbo ventus , contero thy emendo! Attonbitus of ruina!"**

"Spirit of the divine winds! Gods of the storms! Come to my aid with thunder and lighting; bring forth the power of the hurricane winds, to crush thy enemies! Thunderstorm of destruction!"

This spell is pretty much a more powerful version of Negi's Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens (Jupiter's Storm of Thunder)

Jack's spell

"**Oh rabidus phasmatis of flamma! Permissum thy ira perussi thy hostilis! Rabidus abyssus incendia"**

Oh raging spirit of flame! Let thy anger consume thy enemies! raging hell fire!

No base for this spell just made it up on the spot!

Evangeline's Spell was supposed to be the one she used in the series against Negi but I couldn't find it so I made one up.

**Atrum phasmatis of glacies! Exorior quod smite meus hostilis! Atrum Glacies Plaga!**

Dark spirit of ice! Come forth and smite my enemies! Dark Ice Strom!

Do you guys like when I put the chant in the story or not because I'm having mixed feeling about it.


	8. Chapter 8

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter seven: Journey to library Island!

I don't own Negima!

A mouth as past since the vampire incident and things where finally settling down for our heroes. Jack and Kaede have been officially been declared a couple, their 'dates' usually consisted of the them alone in the woods training, with an occasional heated make out secession at the end of the day, Jack even started showing Kaede the basics of fire magic, but so far they have made little progress. But they have made great progress with their artifacts.

Kaede figured out that her rosary beads could be used as whips and fire energy blasts, the latter drained her energy far too quickly for her tastes. Jack's artifact it turns out were actually exploding swords, he could activate the explosives by clapping his hands or snapping his fingers. Overall they have been having a very good time.

As for Negi and Fei-Ku their relationship hasn't developed as far as their friends, though it was getting there. The two continued to train together in the morning and afternoons, in the evenings Negi would give Fei-Ku private tutoring lessons to help with her poor English grade, by teaching her in Chinese; something that the martial Artist was truly grateful for. Right now though the two foreigners sat in Kaede's room discussing a very important topic.

"So Negi aren't those exams you told me about coming up soon? The exams that if you don't get your class above the last place spot you're fired right?" Jack asked fiddling with Mana's guns; he was making sure he got them back to 100% performance. He even went as far to order replacement parts from a friend of his in the US army and ordered some special mercury bullets from an independent company in England as they talked about the exam they never notice two certain Baka Rangers passing by the door.

"Negi-Bouzo is getting fired if we don't get out of last place?" Fei-Ku said in concern, looking to Kaede for guidance. The ninja waved her away from the door and pulled her down the hall to where the other members of the dummy force would be. "Come on, we'll discuss this with the others." She said dragging the martial artist down the hall.

"Yes, but I'm not worried. I'll just have to do my best like I should have done last time; hopefully there won't be any need to go to Library Island for that silly book." Negi said organizing today's lesson this time he wouldn't let the girl tick him in to letting them play for the whole day.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you Negi. I'm going to be gone for the next few days." Jack said pulling on his trench coat then his satchel bag and the holster for his sawed off shotgun, which goes on his back.

"Really, where are you going?" Negi asked curious at where the cowboy could possibly be going.

"To Library Island" he said loving the look on the small teachers face "I heard rumor of a powerful artifacts stored down there and I'm going to get them!" before he forgot he placed Mana's gun in a box with the ammo he got for her and gave it to Negi. "Give that to Mana and make sure you get my guns back!" then he walks out the door, leaving Negi sitting there with a feeling of foreboding.

Meanwhile Kaede and Fei-Ku just got done explaining what would happen to Negi if they got last place again this year, to the rest of the Baka Ranger plus the library club.

"I believe our only chance is to go to Library Island and get the legendary magic book of spell." Yue (Baka Black) said taking another sip of her drink green tea and cola juice box. She then went on to explain on where the book supposedly was located and how dangerous it would be to get or if it even existed.

Kaede and Fei-Ku knowing that magic actually did exist, motioned for them to go find the book, with assistance of Konoka, Haruna, and Nodoka; who would help guide them from the surface viva radio. It took a little persuading to get Asuna to come along, but after arguing that there was a good chance that Takahata would not be their teacher even if Negi was fired; she reluctantly agreed to come along.

Negi was happy as he walked into class, he was going to give it his best and prove that he was good teacher without magic, though he noticed five certain sits were empty but brushed it off at them being late as he approached Mana's desk.

"Here you go Mana-san your guns." He said presenting the box to the mercenary, who in return handed over Jack's pistols and rifle. Which were conveniently hidden in a guitar case, after the two exchanged their packages Negi walks to the front of the room to address the class. He took attendance and noticed that the five members of the dummy force where still missing.

"Where are Fei-Ku, Kaede, Yue, Makie and Asuna?" He asked the class he noticed the members of the Library club wouldn't meet his eyes. Using an improved version of the mind reading spell that required no physical contact, he found his answers along with some disturbing images from Haruna and Ayaka that made him shutter.

"Ok, you girls start studying for the exams till the end of the period. Oh and Mana I'll be counting you to make sure they do." He ordered as he picked up the guitar case and walked out the door; leaving the class stunned and Mana happy as she jammed a clip of rubber bullets into her newly restored guns.

Negi walked back to his room, throwing open the door then slamming it shut. He walks over to the dresser that he kept his clothes and more importantly his battle outfit. Negi's pulled on his combat boot and cargo jean. Then his sleeveless t-shirt and a jacket, and grabbed the gun belt that Jack gave him as present after he learned how to shoot. Placing Jack's 45's in the holster along with some extra clips that Mana was kind enough to place in with the guns and finally placed the Winchester in the holster on his back. Now he was ready to get those girls out of there and hopefully not almost exposing himself as a wizard like he did last time.

Meanwhile with the Baka Rangers lead by Yue, where making good time thanks to the fact that someone already disabled all the traps, but their luck ran out as whoever was there before them took a different route, If the giant hole in the wall was anything to go by, but Yue just took it as a sign that the other adventurer wasn't after the book.

"Come on, just a bit further!" she said marching bravely on, with the others in tow.

Jack looked at the hole before him; after he blew that wall down earlier he came across some stairs that took him to some kind of Lake Bottom. He threw a flare down to see how for it went but it disappeared appeared almost instantly into the darkness.

"Well nothing left to do but to do it the old fashion way" he said pulling out his rope from his satchel bag, then summoned a small green flame that floated around him and began his climb his way down the shaft.

Negi ran down the floated hall ways as fast as he could, earlier he came across a hole in the wall which was most likely Jack, so he continued on past it. He was hoping that he would catch up with the girls before the golem appeared, but that was starting to look less and less likely.

They found it! The found the book of spells at last! It was up on the altar, right in front of them! They all ran towards it, happy to have been able to find it at last. It took them a little longer than planned because one! (Makie) had to keep touching the books triggering the traps! They were just able to the altar when Negi arrived.

"No Girls it's a trap!" He yelled just as they fell through the trap down onto the twister board.

Jack finally made it to the bottom of the hole and found himself in some sort of tomb, litter with bodies of dead Samurai still clad in their armor. Up on an altar stood what looked a samurai General and in front of him was a scroll.

"Must be what I'm looking for" Jack said to himself as he approached the altar, just as his hand was about to touch it a hand of rotten flesh grabbed his wrist. He looks at it and saw that it was the general who grabbed him; it eyes glowing red as it stared at him.

"Zombies huh" he drawled as the undead bodies grabbed the weapons they wielded in life and staggered towards him "And here I was hoping something interesting would happen." He said dully as if he was talking about the weather and not about to fight a horde of undead samurai. With skill and precision he drew his .357 pulled the trigger and got busy blowing every single zombie's head off!

Grabbing his sawed off from his back he fires a buck shot right into an attacking zombie's skull! Then spun around charging fire magic into his guns and fired scorching hot flames on the undead burning a majority of them live I mean dead again.

"Anyone else?" he asked as more zombies mourned as they arose out of their resting place. "Guess I shouldn't have asked huh" he said before he started slaughtering them again.

After Negi and the girls lost the game of twister thanks to Asuna, they were dropped down into the lake bottom with various bookshelves here and there. Right now what they were doing was looking down a long deep hole with a rope tied to a nearby rock. Deep down in the hole they could hear the moans of the undead, gunfire, and what Negi assumed was most likely Jack as they swearing gave him away.

"Yeah come and get some you undead motherfuckers! Take that you prick!" explosion "suck it!" more gunfire.

They decided to just stay away from the hole as far as they could, but as night drawled on they could still heard the noises echoing through the night. In the morning the sound where still coming out! But Negi with his fierce determination not lose his job pressed on!

"Ok girls I'm going to tutor you all on what going to be on your exam for the next three day then I'll get you out of here." he said cheerfully as screams of agony echoed from the hole. "And please ignore whatever is going on down there."

And so they hit the books though most (Makie) were going to be scared for life, after this at least they knew they wouldn't be responsible for Negi losing his Job.

Meanwhile back on the surface the class has been studying for the past 20 hours straight.

"For the love of god, Mana class ended hours ago, it even dark outside!" Ayaka yelled at the mercenary pointing out the window to prove her point. Mana just looked at the girl well polishing her gun, the fire right next the blondes head!

"Get back to studying Negi-Sensei said to study till the period was over and he has yet to return to dismiss us, which means nobody is going anywhere!" she said shooting the cheerleaders in the legs as they tried to rush the door "there's one door and we're on the third floor take your pick class president."

Back in the hole Jack finally killed all the zombies! He was about to take the scroll when loud moan echoed throughout the chamber, behind him was a giant ten foot zombie that crawled towards him.

"Oh come on! This better be the last one!" he shouted firing into the gaint undead's head. The shots did little more then leave six small holes in its skull. "Looks like I'm going to need a bigger gun." Jack said as he calmly rummaged through is satchel bag.

"Let's see here no, no, not that one, ah here it is!" He yelled victoriously, pulling out a Gatling gun! "Merry Christmas Motherfucker," He yelled firing the mini gun at the giant with flame empowered bullets.

It was day three, Negi and the girls prepared to leave, the noises finally died down sometime last night and they were relieve to have a peaceful night's sleep, but even that was too much to ask for as the gunfire pick up again this time louder than ever before!

"MAKE IT STOP" Makie cried covering her ears trying to block out the noise. Negi just shook his head whatever Jack was doing down there he wanted no part of it as he lead the girls to the stairs that would take them out to the surface world.

After getting chased by the golem again and going through a series of stone walls with questions on them. The girls made it to the elevator.

"Wait what about the book!" Yue asked all the trouble they when through they were going to leave it behind anyways.

"Don't worry about it! It's a fake anyways!" Negi shouted as he pushed them into elevator, but not before shooting the golem for good measure causing it to fall down the stairs.

At the top they ran like hell to get to the school, they saw the other girls waving out the window encouraging them to speed up. Negi notice they all had dark circles under their eyes. "_Must have been up all night studying I'm so proud of them." _He thought to himself; he knew he could rely on Mana to keep them on track. With the girls settled into desks Negi did a little spell to ensure they were all energized, he even stopped by the rest of the class to help them for all their hard work.

Back underground Jack finally managed to destroy the giant zombie's head, amazing what a little dynamite and a lot of bullets can do, now the moment that he's been waiting for as he wrapped his hand around the scroll. A bright light enveloped the area; standing over the scroll was a floating specter.

"I'm Musashi Minamoto creator of one of the greatest sword styles ever! Do you seek power?" The ghost asked the cowboy. Jack looks at the specter, he was dress in traditional samurai armor with a ragged trench coat and head band; long and short sword to his waist.

"Well I don't go out my way for it but a little boast of power here and there is always good." He answered the specter readying his .357 at him just in case.

"A toy such as that will never harm me! If you want my power I shall test you with this blade!" Musashi said drawing his katana then his watashi, moving into his legendary two handed sword stance.

"Well if it's a sword fight you want then it's a sword fight you'll get!" Jack said putting away his gun and drawing his knife, with a bit of fire magic the blade extended by at least a foot, then in his left hand he summoned a sword of pure fire! "Let's dance!"

The two danced around each other, the blades clashed causing sparks to fall after every slash! Musashi slashed low, catching Jack off guard as he tried to block, then with his watashi he thrust in to Jack's middle section.

Jack was able to side step, but the blade was able to leave a cut deep enough to draw blood. Bringing his fire sword around he blocked the katana from slashing him in half, but the attack wasn't done as the specter stabbed his watashi into Jack's leg, and then gave a twist so the wound wouldn't close. Jack retreated trying to get some distance between the two. He wasn't expecting the specter to throw his sword which entered into his stomach; causing a world of pain for the cowboy as he tried to pull it out.

Musashi rushed in grabbing the hilt and twist it making the cowboy scream out in pain as the blade ripped at his flesh. The ghost samurai looked on in disappointment. He thought he had finally found a worthy successor when he defeated his pupils, but he was wrong. He readied the finishing blow as he placed the tip of his watashi at the cowboy's throat.

Jack running on instinct grabbed his gun and unloaded it into the specters skull, howling in rage and pain stabbed his knife into the specter's neck almost severing it from its body. The sword disappeared from his gut, but the wounds remained as he tried to stop the bleeding with his hand. A clink of a sword made him look up. There standing above him was Musashi unharmed!

"You going to finish me?" he asked looking at his executioner, he remember Negi telling him that his treasure hunting would be the death of him, looks like the kid was right. He thought as his blood continued to pour from his wound, not that they would matter soon enough, to his surprise though the specter shakes his head no as he hands over the scroll.

"I don't understand?" the cowboy said in confusion, he used his gun he tactically cheated.

"No, you did what you had to do to win. That is the true purpose of my style. It doesn't matter as long as you win and live in the end, right?" The specter said winking at the fallen cowboy "Open the scroll it will give you the power to get out of here alive and back to your woman," then he faded away in a storm of fireflies.

"Wait how did you…" he began but the specter was already gone "All well got nothing to loses I guess." He said opening the scroll, it glowed bright blue then circled around him enveloping him till he look like a giant paper ball then receded. Standing there in the specters clothes with swords at his side was an unwounded Jack.

"Alright!" he yelled as he jumped easily from one side of the hole to the other, slowly climbing out of the shaft. Reaching the top he collected his rope, and then a golem crashed down from the ceiling. It laid there for a minute then jumped to its feet and swung its hammer at Jack!

Jack simply touched the hilt of his sword and in a flash of lightning fast moves, cut the golem into little pieces and sheathed his sword walking away from the pile of scrap metal.

Using his newly acquired speed Jack was able to reach the surface using the stairs right next to the elevator the girls use a few hours before. Then deactivated the scroll switch returned to its original state. He had returned just in time for the party.

Next chapter Kyoto

Author's notes

Sorry if the ending was a little rushed but I was running out of stuff for the chapter. Also if some of you were wonder why Jack was acting so crazy it was because Kaede wasn't around (to his knowledge) to keep him in check, he doesn't swear in front of girls usually. See ya please review!


	9. Chapter 9

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter eight: Kyoto part 1

I don't own Negima!

The class celebrated their victory in first place and Negi got to keep his job. Negi noticed that the papers where actually corrected on time this time. Which made him wonder where the dean was? Dean Konoe (who was in fact the golem) is currently in the hospital suffering from falling down about a hundred flights of stairs and Jack slicing him to bits, though he was enjoying having a young and beautiful nurse take care of him. That was until he slapped the nurse on the ass. The nurse in retaliation kinked his pain killer line, making his eyes bulge out of their sockets in agony. Konoka who was visiting just shook her head at the old man's antics.

Back at the party the girls were enjoying their freedom as Negi finally dismissed them from class, although he didn't know why he had to do so. He did notice that some of them had busies on their legs and other parts of their bodies, but just thought they got hurt well playing a game.

Jack after his brush with death at the hands of the ghost samurai Musashi, immediately walked over to Kaede and gave her a passionate kiss in front of everyone! Though she loved the new display of affection she wondered what happened to him, but put the thought away for now. She could ask him later tonight but right now they had some business to get to, she thought as they walked back to the dorms for some private time together. They were about to exit when Akira-sensei, Yuna's father blocked their path.

"Now hold on you two, I know that you're dating but I cannot in good conscious allow you to do this!" He exclaimed has he used his arms to block the doorway. Jack stared angry at the teacher, what the hell was this guy talking about? Really what did he… oh god! What fucken pervert! Jack exclaimed in his mind, he grabbed the professor's arm and dragged him to a dark secluded corner.

"Your right professor." He said as he calmly lead the teacher into the corner "let me just thank you for stopping us, with a token of my aspiration." Just as the teacher was about to congratulate himself, Jack's fist found its way to his skull knocking him out cold! The cowboy just shook the numbness from his hand as he walked back over to his girlfriend and continued on their way.

"What did Akira-sensei want to talk to you about?" She was still in a daze from Jack's kiss so she didn't really hear what the teacher was saying. "Oh nothing" he answered opening the door to the room.

Negi saw Jack knock out Akira-sensei, but wisely decided to stay out of it. Whatever happened at Library Island clearly had a drastic effect on the Cowboy if he was showing public affection to Kaede. Not that the Cowboy had any problems with showing his love for the ninja girl, but he usually like to do it in a more private setting.

Now it was time to address his own love problems as he looks at a certain Chinese martial artist. Who was chatting happy with the other about their little adventure to the island, the feelings he felt for her went beyond the brother/sister relationship he had for Asuna. The blonde didn't insult him or berate him for training to hard or getting in over his head, in fact she seemed to encourage it! Plus there was the fact that she tried to help him during the Evangeline thing without even thinking about it. Jack even told him that she did it because she thought it would help him. Were Asuna had to be practically dragged to the bridge to help him. Now he just had to decide on how to act on his feeling.

The party ended at 10:00 pm. nearly everybody left, except Negi who stayed behind to clean up. He was nearly half done when a voice called out from the darkness. "Need some help Negi?" Fei-Ku asked as she stepped into the light.

"That would be lovely Ku-Chan." He answered as the martial artist began to clean up the other side of the room; both stealing glances at the other as they worked in silence. No words were need as they worked silently into the night. By midnight they had finished cleaning the room. Fei-Ku stood near the window the moonlight illuminating her figure. Negi approached the Chinese girl, fighting down his nervousness as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for the help Ku-Chan." He whispered softly as he pulled away, and then walked away, leaving the Chinese girls bushing as she following behind; they did live in the same room after all.

In the morning Jack awoke to the sound of chirping birds and big cute eyes with pink hair? "Oh god!" He yelled knocking the twins of the bed and waking Kaede who was sleeping right next to him. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes the ninja tried to figure out what was going on. "Uh what's going on?" she asked then saw the twins on the floor "What's up you two… why are you on the floor?"

"Kaede! You promise you'd take us into town today!" They exclaimed making the two lovers cover their ears. "Don't tell me you forgot?" Fumika cried anime tears bubbling around her eyes.

"Oh yes I did say that didn't I, I'll get ready then." Kaede said throwing off the covers, forgetting that she was naked underneath. The twins' faces turned a deep red as they ran out the door, saying they could wait till the two were ready. Jack got up as well but he still had his pants on.

"You know you could give some on the wrong idea." He said handing the ninja her panties, then started gathering together a fresh pair of clothes for the day. Kaede look at him strangely, and then shrugged it off as she began dressing as well.

"You don't have to come all along if you don't want to" the ninja said pulling on some street clothes. Jack just shrugged saying that it would be nice to change things up a bit as he put on a red button up shirt and pulled his hair into a short ponytail. He decided to leave his hat behind today as he pulled his boots on, slipping some knives into them just as a safety precaution. Kaede dress in a skin tight t-shirt that pressed up against her breasts and left her stomach exposed, a pair of daisy duke short shorts and a pair of cowboy boots that Jack got for her as a present. Overall she looked smoke' in!

The two walked out in the hall where the twins where waiting for them, they looked in shock at how sexy Kaede looked, as they never seem her dress like this before. The ninja just smiled as she took the twins' hands and lead them out the building with Jack following behind. Causing students and teachers alike to stop and stare at the group as they walked off campus.

In town they continued to receive odd stares from the townspeople as they went from store to store. Eventually they stopped for lunch which Jack was glad for as he was the one who had to carry all the bags, it seems that Kaede loves to spoil the twins. He thought has he placed down his bundle, and then gave them some money for food. While the girls where off getting food, he had to watch the bags, something that annoyed him but not as much as it would have in the past. Well he sat there some guys pasted by with their girlfriends and sat on the table just a little away for Jack's.

Jack continued to wait wondering what was taking them so long, but just figured the line was long. On the table next to him the girls were ogling at him, causing their boyfriend to become jealous as they stood up and marched into his field of vision.

"Hey pretty boy, you think you're so tough in your dorky Cowboy boots." One of the boys yelled right in Jack's face he continued to throw insults at the cowboy, well Jack just ignored them like they weren't even there. "Hey, you listening punk!" The guy shouted as he tried to look tough in front of his friends.

Jack just calmly pulled out a pack of cigarettes, shaking the box till one came out and grabbed it with his mouth, then flipped out his lighter. By now everyone in the plaza was watching, the group were known for causing trouble. They waited to see what Jack would do, as he finished lighting his smoke.

The cowboy just calmly blew tobacco smoke into the guy's face, making most of them cough. Jack smirked at them, just a bunch of posers, most likely rich kids trying to be gangsters. He thought as he took another drag of his cigarette. "Go home right now, before you get hurt." He warned he was out here to enjoy the day with his girlfriend not fight a bunch of pussies.

"That's what you think asshole!" one of them shouted probably the one that's been talking for the last five minutes. The kid cranked pulled back his fist, ready to beat the living day lights out of this asshole; when something hot touched his forehead.

"YEAAAA" the kid yelled as he fell back holding his face, a burn mark from Jack's cigarette printed on his forehead.

"Your making too much noise, shut up!" He said as he kicks the poser in the mouth breaking loose some teeth in the process; but it did shut him up. The others seeing their leader go down so easily, quickly ran off carrying their fallen comrade. The surrounding people gave a cheer as Jack lights another smoke.

Kaede carried two trays of foods of assorted foods; it took a while to convince the twins that healthy foods would help them grow. She got a cheeseburger and fries for Jack and salads for her and the twins; she did allow them to get milkshakes though. When they got back to their table the saw a crowd of people surrounding Jack as he sat there smoking a cigarette completely ignoring them. She set the trays on the table and walks through the crowd towards Jack.

"You sure are popular." She said taking the cigarette out of his mouth and smothered it out on the ground with her foot. "But it's time to eat, cowboy," Kaede whispered as she planted a kiss on his lips. The crowd now feeling awkward dispersed leaving the two alone. They went over to where the twins were already digging to their food. Jack set the bags down again and began eating his cheeseburger, while Kaede enjoyed her salad.

Well they were eating a kindly old lady walked up to them "I would like to thank you young man for taking care of those trouble makers earlier. They have been becoming a problem as of late, but I believe they won't be back for a while, thanks to you." She said putting a box of candies on the table. "Here gives these candies to you wife and kids as a thank you" then trotted off on her cane.

Jack's cigarette fall from his mouth on to the ground well Kaede choked on her lettuce and the twins just started eating the candies. What did that woman say! The two lovers thought as they tried to regain their breath. They looked closely at each other than at the twins who were wearing clothes that made them look much younger than they actually were. Then at themselves Jack's bread and clothes made him appear older and more mature then his usual outfit and Kaede's clothes showed off her body that most would not think of a fifteen year old would have; put all that together it was no wonder that people where staring at them all day!

"What do you say we go home early?" the cowboy asked as he gathered up the bags. Kaede just nodded her head in agreement as she grabbed the twins and followed Jack back to Mahora.

Negi awoke that morning with Fei-Ku once again snuggling him like a teddy bear, he was afraid he had been to bold last night. Though he was no were near as bold as Jack and Kaede. Course with his body the way it was there was no need to be, but has much as he would love to lay here all day he had to address some important issues with the Dean. Things like the Kyoto trip, he thought grimly.

He and Jack discussed on what to do, last time the Dean was ready to cancel the trip because it was too dangerous for the students. Jack said that if they really wanted Konoka for her magical power then eventually they would attack the school. With a being like Fate the damage could be unimaginable as much as Negi loved the girl like another sister, he couldn't put the whole school in danger just for her. He was also against keeping magic for her, he believe that she had to make her own choice on the matter.

Unwrapping the martial artist's arms from him was a lot harder then he thought it would be, but after helping him clean up last night he figured she could sleep in a little longer. Grabbing a quick breakfast and putting on his usual green suit, Negi went to his meeting with the Dean. He had one chance to make this work; if he could take Fate out of the picture then things could be easier from them in the future.

During the meeting Dean Konoe explained the situation in Kyoto in vague detail never telling Negi that the Kansai group was actually run by his son in law and that their enemies were targeting Konoka. Negi stayed silent then pretending to think till it was his turn to speak.

"I agree that we should move the trip somewhere else if the safety of the students is an issue." He said watching the Dean's reaction with care, they were expecting him to make a fuss, but thanks to Jack he had all he need for his plan to succeed. "But I think with Jack and I watching over the students we would be more than enough to keep them safe." Long with Kaede, Fei-Ku, Mana, and of course Setsuna they could take on most of the enemies easy. Plus he had to get Kataro to change sides again; he was starting to miss the dog hybrid.

The Dean gave a the matter some thought as he stroked his long bread, this maybe the time that he could finally expose magic to his granddaughter, seeing how getting her married seemed to have failed. In the end it was her choose to make and it would be waste of all her power if they kept her in the dark. Finally he looks the young man before him in the eyes and said "Very well I shall leave the matter in your hands Negi-kun." I just hope it will be enough he add in his mind.

"Thank you Dean" Negi bowed to the old head master and exited the door.

"Do you think he can handle it?" Takahata asked the Dean, well he wanted to trust his old friend's son he couldn't help but wonder if the boy was ready; Negi was after all only ten years old.

"I think he can, Takamichi." The Dean said as he looked out the window "If he can't at least the Jack will be there to clean up the mess. By the way Takamichi have you found anything on the matter I asked about a few months ago?"

"Yes, Jack's personal history." The breaded teacher said pulling a file out of the suite case next to him. He flipped the file open and began reading it.

Jack's file

Name: Jack Kid McCoy

Born: Jan 9, 1988

Place of Birth-Blackwater, Texas

Eye Color- Brown

Hair-Black

Family

Father: John Karson McCoy (Whereabouts unknown)

Mother: Abigail Malone McCoy (dead)

Siblings: None

Current legal Guardian- Rubi Malone (Godmother/Aunt)

Other relatives: Ray McCoy (Uncle) Thomas McCoy (Uncle) both missing

Last known location: somewhere in Texas

"It says his mother was killed in a robbery at their house. Jack was only about four years old at the time, his Aunt Rubi gained custody of him after they couldn't find his father or his Uncles, who we're last seen at a local church where several Government Agents were found killed by gun fire. That was the official report; the real report said that the Agents were actually from the American Magic Agency or AMA. After that Jack simply disappeared for the last eleven years then appeared here." Takahata finished reading the file then waits for the Deans reply.

"I don't know what he's doing here, but he hasn't caused any trouble nor have any rumors off him appeared to make him any less trusting, so I think we'll just leave the matter for now." Dean Konoe said dismissing the teacher.

Negi walked back the dorms; he wanted to get everyone together so they could go over the plan for when they were in Kyoto. He saw Jack and Kaede with the twins run around the corner, drop off the twin at their dorm and then dash to their room.

"_Maybe this can wait till tomorrow_" he thought whatever they were going to do he was not going to walk in on them. No way no how was he… was that Fei-Ku about to knock on their door?

"Hey Kaede? Can I borrow some sug…GaH!"

Negi tackled the martial artist to the ground, hushing her by covering her mouth with is palm. "I think we should leave them for now, I think there about to…"

"About to what exactly, Negi?" Jack asked from behind him.

"Oh nothing" the wizard said as he nervously backed away from the cowboy.

"You thought we were doing something dirty didn't cha?" he smirked at the shuddering wizard, "such a dirty mind at your age! I should call your sister and teller what's become of her beloved little brother!" Jack said dramatically as he pulls out a cell phone.

"No wait don't!" he yelled tackling the cowboy as he tried to grab the phone, but Jack kept it just out of reach. The two females in the hall just laughed at the display before them, it wasn't long before they were all rolling on the floor as they continued to tease on another. Never did they see certain swordswomen watching them from around the corner.

Author's note

Well this was more of a filler chapter as I get ready for the big trip to Kyoto. I'm curious at what you guys will thing about Jack as more and more of his past is revealed. Also in the coming chapters there will be some interesting development involving Jack and the twins, also some figures from the cowboys past show up in Kyoto as well as Fate. So check it out!


	10. Chapter 10

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter nine: Kyoto part 2 the second scroll!

I don't own Negima!

It was finally here! The Kyoto trip, Negi awoke knowing he would be facing Fate, this time though things would be different! He would destroy Fate and his ambitions here and now! Currently they were on the bullet train heading to Kyoto. Most of the class was sitting together but he decides to sit in the smoking car with Jack; Kaede and Fei-Ku also joins them. Luckily for them Negi was able to make the smoke blow away from them, saving them from the dangers of second hand smoke.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while Jack, but why do you smoke?" The young wizard asked the Cowboy, he wanted to ask when they first met, but was to nerves too. Now after everything they been through together he might as well ask.

Jack just smothered his cigarette in to the ash tray "I just do, I guess? My Aunt, who raised me, did so I just pick up the habit." The cowboy shrugged, he didn't really see the big deal. Course because of his fire magic he didn't suffer from any of the health risks, so what did he care. "Now that that's over let's get down to business." Jack said pulling out a piece of paper and motioned Negi to place a silencing spell around them so they could talk in private.

"Now, we know the enemy's objective is to capture Konoka Konoe. We also know that they have at least four in their group. The first, the eastern Mage Charm user Chigusa Amagasaki, a mercenary from the dog tribe Kataro Inugami, the swordswomen Tsukuyomi and finally the most powerful of them all Fate Averruncus. Fei-Ku you will take on the charm user she'll use demons to fight with but she's physically weak get in close and take her out. Kaede you take Kataro he should be easy prey for you, there is a possibility that he could come to our side. Negi, you go after Fate, well I go after Tsukuyomi." Jack told everyone they're orders, and then took a drag of his cigarette. Something was bothering Kaede about the plan and voiced her worries.

"Who's going to guard Konoka-Dono if we're fighting?" The ninja asked what if there was a fifth enemy that they didn't know about, they would be leaving the person their protecting unguarded.

"It's taken care of. There are others guarding Konoka, then just us. So don't worry if everything goes right we'll kill four birds with one stone." The cowboy said lazily then tipped his hat over his eyes for a nap. Leaving the two females confused "_four birds?"_ they thought as they shrugged it off.

They arrived at the station everybody was in awe at the sites of the city as they were lead to their hotel. At the hotel Negi and Jack bunked in the same room, well the girls sorted themselves out. Then they went out for a tour of the cities shrines. The first of which was a shrine where you could get your love future told if you could make it to the rock blind folded.

The girls lined up to try the rock, the cheerleaders were the first to try but they end up tripping themselves. Next was Ayaka who declared that her love for Negi would show her they path which in turn really creped out the ten year old. She was just about to make it to the rock when toads, lots and lots of toads, jumped out of nowhere and scared the girls away. After everyone was gone Haruna and Yue tried to get Nodoka to try but they were too late as it was time to go back to the hotel.

Meanwhile Jack and Kaede where standing on balcony that over looked the city, they sat marveling the site and wanted nothing more but to sit there all day. But Negi arrived saying it was time to go back. Jack told Kaede to go back saying he wanted to explore the city a little bit longer. Kaede was a little worried about him being alone with enemies ready to jump out at any corner, but Negi pulled her away saying that he would be fine. Jack watched Negi drag Kaede back to the bus than look back out at the city. He could feel it there was another scroll in the city like the one he found at the academy, he has yet to tell the others of him finding the scroll or his brush with dead trying to get it but they were going to need the power they offered for the coming battles.

Jack climbs up the miles of stairs before him, he could feel the scrolls presences at the top, climbing the final set of stairs, he stood before an old wore out temple that has clearly seen better days. That was not was concerned the cowboy as he walked around it in the forest, and he found what he was looking for in an underground cellar door covered in years of moss and weeds. After clearing away they brush with a small fire spell he entered the caverns below.

Inside he found himself in an old stone hallway that led into a wider area on the far side of the room he could see the scroll on the altar. When was about to step through the door way a red barrier stopped him and set electrical charges into his body. After he had recovered from being shocked he saw the familiar floating form of Musashi in front of him.

"You do not have the requirements to attain this scroll, only one with supreme honor and loyally may calm this one." The specter said then did appeared leaving Jack stirring in rage on the floor.

"You couldn't tell me that FOUR HOURS AGO!" he yelled but the specter was already gone. With nothing else to do Jack returned to the hotel, but not before shooting every squirrel, rabbit and bird he saw on the way back.

When Jack returned Negi could tell he was in a bad mood, so he suggested that they take a dip in the hot springs to help the cowboy relax from whatever was bothering him.

The bath seemed to help as Jack's mood seemed to improve or the rum he pulled from his satchel bag was making him a little tipsy. Negi couldn't tell, but he was glad that the cowboy had calmed down a bit, no need for a repeat of what happened in Shanghai. As the two were enjoying their bath a figure dashed across the water aiming for the two foreigners, but Jack even in his drunk state was easy able to catch the aslant by the back of the neck literally.

"Now girlie don't cha think you should be on the girls' side of the fence." The cowboy slurred as he held a blushing naked Setsuna by her neck and her sword in his other hand. Negi covered his eyes trying not to look at the naked girl before him. How could he forget about what happened last time he was here! Which means…?

"Konoka is in danger!" The wizard yelled dashing for his clothes dragging the drunken Jack with him as Setsuna hurried to her clothes as well upon hearing that her friend and charge was in danger.

Meanwhile a certain Charm caster in a Monkey suit carried an unconscious Konoka way in the night. Thinking she got away unnoticed the kidnapper decided to take her time, no need to arouse suspicions by running away. Not that the Monkey suit and the unconscious girl was enough to do that already, but she was convenient in her magic to keep her safe. She thought to herself as she boarded the train.

Negi and the others raced to the train station, as he already knew where the kidnapper was going, but they couldn't move fast enough as he saw the train moving away if only they could move faster. Then an idea struck him he looked at Jack to was still a little drunk, but it would have to work.

"Jack!" the wizard yelled getting the drunken cowboys attention "Kaede has been kidnapped! They're going to do all sorts of horrible things to her if we don't get on that train!" He yelled as he watched the cowboy's eyes glaze over into pure undulated rage!

"Ah oh" Negi said to himself as he saw Jack's body begin to shake, a crazy look in his eye as he pulled out his pistols then with unimaginable speed he raced after the train!

Chigusa felt she was home free as she causally hummed to herself then a thump came from above her, readying a charm she prepared for the worst. Then arms smashed right through the steel ceiling, grabbing the Charm user by the neck, and then proceeded to bash her head against the ceiling!

Jack felt pleased has he grabbed on to his girlfriend's kidnapper (or so he thinks) with a sickening grin he would show these fools what would happen when you try to take something precious to him! As he pulled! The kidnapper through the hole he made, and then he started to throw the hardest punches he could at them not even caring if they be man or woman.

When Negi and Setsuna finally arrived at the train stop they found a sober Jack sitting on the steps with Konoka they seemed to be in a very in depth decision. Setsuna who thought he was going to reveal magic to the girl rushed into stop him but face faulted when she heard the conversation.

"So you really faced off against a whole army of Zombie samurai, then took the treasure and escaped!" the brown haired girls exclaimed excited by the tale "And you said this all happen at Library Island!"

The cowboy shook his head yes as he light up another one of his cigarettes, happy to tell one of his many adventures. Konoka for her part was content to wait till she went back home and double her efforts at exploring the mysterious Library. Setsuna after hearing this jumped up in offence.

"How dare you smoke in front of Ojo-Sama and then promise to take her to such a dangerous place." The swordswomen yelled as she started listing off all the things that could happen to the girl.

"Told ja she still cared." Jack whispered into Konoka's ear as Setsuna continued her rant "She just doesn't know how to express it any more. I would probably blame some stupid miss leading adults, but I'm sure with a little effort you'll have you friend back." Jack reassured the girl then walked away with Negi as Setsuna still continued to rant with Konoka giggling at her friend concern.

"So what happened?" Negi asked when they were far away enough that the two girls wouldn't hear them. He was wondering what Jack did to Chigusa, he wouldn't be to surprise if they found the charm user torn to shreds underneath the train tracks.

"Well I got a hold of the woman thinking, she kidnapped Kaede like you said. Honesty I had no idea what was going on when I came too. Konoka was knocked out in front of me and the woman disappeared, probably thanks to Fate. Little basterd gave me the creeps but anyways Konoka woke up and I told her some stories to keep her from asking why she was out in the middle of the night." The cowboy explained taking another drag of his smoke. Seriously how many does he have a day? Negi thought as they walked back to the hotel; for a good night's rest.

The Next day the girls had a free day to explore the city, some of the girls decided to go to shopping well other decided to go see some more shines. Negi and Fei-Ku volunteered to watch Konoka for the day along with Setsuna; leaving Jack and Kaede to themselves.

The said ninja was busy climbing some stairs to a certain shrine, with Jack who had finally told her about his adventure from Library Island and also told her about the scroll hidden behind the temple at the top of the mountain.

"So think that this scroll will really help us?" Kaede asked as they approached the top of the stairs. If nothing else she might get some good fighting experience if Jack almost died in his trail against the samurai. To have fought with the great Musashi and live is not some that ever happened in history, she was curious of whom she would fight.

"Yes, I've been testing mine and I must say that I never felt more powerful, at least at close range combat." The cowboy said he led the ninja to the entrance, then down the stairs to the barrier. "This is as far as I can go please be careful." Jack said as he gave her a kiss on the lips and watched her walk through the barrier. "Please don't make me watch you die" He whispered watching her disappear in the darkness.

Inside Kaede observed the area, it was filled with countless stone pillars that seemed to stretch in each direction endlessly.

"Strange I swear the scroll was right in front of me De-gonzo." The Ninja said as she reached for her kodachi's, out of the darkness jumped a figure clad in red and black, bearing the crest of the Sanada ninja clan! The figure as Kaede realized as she looked closer was female. She wore a mask that covered the lower half of her face and a black and red top and shorts, with a red scarf, she held two twin Kodachis just like Kaede's.

"You must defeat me, if you wish to process Yukimura-Sama's scroll." the specter said reading her swords. "What is your name? Who is the one that would dare try to claim my lord's power?"

"Kaede Nagase, Kouga ninja. What is yours De-gonzo?"

"Kunoichi"

With introductions over the two ninjas began a fierce battle, moving at high speeds from plier to plier, sparks rain across the area with every clash. Kaede dodge other strike aimed at her head, as she jumped away she threw several throwing stars at the other ninja. Kunoichi though easy wiped away the stars with her blades and pounced at the student again, this time spinning like a top.

Kaede struggled to hold back Kunoichi but the Sanada broke her guard cutting deep into Kaede's chest and stomach. The student ninja was slammed against a nearby plier, throwing down a smoke bomb Kaede took refuge behind a plier several yards away.

"_Dammit!" _Kaede thought as she held her wounds, her blood leaking through her fingers. "Jack wasn't kidding these guys are on whole other level. One attack did this to me?" There were two slash marks running from her shoulder across her chest then two going from her other shoulder down, and finally two across her stomach, all deep life threating wounds.

"You should know better than to stand still, it makes you an easy target." Four Kunoichi doubles said as they jumped from the shadows cutting Kaede all over her body. Blood started to drip from her mouth and forehead, some of it was getting in her eyes making it hard to see. "I got to do something or I'll die!"

Images of the twins flashed in her mind then of her and Jack, spending time together getting closer together there is no way she can die now! Not now, not here! The four doubles attacked again, Kaede's body pulsed with power as red energy emerged around her! "I CAN'T DIE YET!" she yelled throwing her swords at the two of the doubles, they disappeared; the blades spun back around like a boomerang stabbing the other two in the back. One disappeared while the other fell to the ground lifeless, and then burst into fireflies.

Bloody and near death's door Kaede drags herself to the altar and grabs hold of the scroll. A bright red light shined and before her stood the legendary spear master Yukimura Sanada! Clad in red armor with two cross spears upon his back, he stood before Kaede as a symbol of power and honor, and then disappeared into fireflies.

The scroll circled around the wounded ninja covering her in a cocoon then it unveiled Kaede wearing a red headband and leather Jacket, her breast wrapped in cloth, with white shinobi pants with flames licking the bottom, and armored boots to top it all off with Yukimura's twin Cross spears! She gave them a practice swing moving swiftly like at river, doing complex moves that she knew she didn't know before! Then the armor disappeared and returned to its original state just as it did for Jack and her wounds healed.

Kaede stared at the scroll at her hands then turned around. She saw the ninja from before standing behind her this time her mask was down as she was smiling?

"Thank you, I am glad that someone worthy like you has gained my lords power." Kunoichi said as she once again disappeared. Kaede, scroll in hand walled out of the room and back into the hallway were Jack waited impatiently for her to appear.

Jack waited, he didn't know how long she been in there but he couldn't see a thing, all he could see was darkness, he heard screams of pain a few minutes ago and he knew that it was Kaede who was screaming. It killed him not to be about to help her but she had to fight her own battles or that's at least what he kept telling himself as he punched at the barrier. He stops mid swing as Kaede emerged from the darkness unscathed.

"_Of course she is, you idiot the scrolls heal you after you win"_ but the fact remains that she did get hurt because of him, he was about to ask what happened when she pulled him into a fierce kiss. Jack just wrapped his arms around her then picked her up. It was a long ways back to the hotel but he didn't care. He was glad that the woman he loved was safe in his arms as Jack left the temple grounds he never saw the pair of eyes watching from the shadows.

"Enjoy yourself well you can Jack because soon I will place you in a living hell for what you did to me!" the owner of the voice said as he watched Jack disappear down the stairs.

Author's notes

Ok that the first day of Kyoto trip done; next it's the big Kiss event with some other surprises.

For those that are wondering Kaede's outfit is Yukimura Sanada's from sengoku basara. Also thing of the scrolls as like the armor card from Negima Neo, also eventually Negi and Fei-ku and some other will get a scroll, but they're not going to be that big of thing with the story, till maybe later.

The next chapter Kyoto part 3 Kiss battle and Kataro!


	11. Chapter 11

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter ten: Kyoto part 3 kiss battle and kataro

I don't own Negima!

It was the three day for the trip, Negi and Fei-Ku when to deliver the letter Dean Konoe gave them to Eshin Konoe Konoka's father and head of the Kansai Magic association. Negi was glad to be away from the hotel as Kazumi organized a game where most of the girls would try to steal a kiss from the kid teacher before the end of the day.

Ayaka was the first to try, she attempted to steal one in his sleep luckily he shared a room with Fei-Ku, which mean the rich blonde walked in on Kaede and Jack during very private moment. As she could no longer look the ninja in eye without blushing, the next ones to try were Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka. Who tried the same plan as Ayaka but this time Haruna tried to catch him in the bathes, once again she ran in on Jack and Kaede; who were not happy at being interrupted again.

Yue forced Nodoka to try and confess her feeling for him at the park, by writing a note for him to meet them there. Knowing what happened last he was at the park with Nodoka, Negi decided to just deliver the letter to Eshin; leaving the two girls standing in the park alone for the next few hours.

They were close to the place where Kataro trapped him and Asuna last time, only this time he was ready for the hanyou. "Fei-Ku get ready we're going to be attack soon." The wizard said readying his staff, well Fei-Ku moved into a fighting stance. Up above them on the Shrine gates a small black blur Jumped from gate to gate then landed on the gate in front of the two.

"So you guys knew I was coming? You're well informed, but that's not going to save you!" the Hanyou yelled attacking with his claws! Negi swiftly dodged the attack the razor claws just inches away from his face. Fei-Ku attacked the dog demon with a series of swift punches and kicks, but none connect as the hanyou weaved left and right easy avoiding the strikes.

"A human like you could never hope to take me on!" The dog hanyou declared arrogantly as he jumped on to the shrine gates again, only to be knocked back down to the ground by Negi's arrows of wind. Hoping to finish the Hanyou quickly both jumped to deliver the finishing blow!

Kataro smirked as the two charges at him; he pressed the seal hidden on the gate behind him activating the seals trapping them all in the barrier. He heard that some powerful guy was traveling with the little runt but all he got was a little girl. So he decided not to bother with a Goki. He was surprised though that Negi was able to keep up with him in hand to hand combat. It went against everything he heard about the kid before!

"So there's more to you than meets the eye, that ok because there more to me too!" he yelled removing his stocking cap that hid his dog ears. "I'll fight you at full power!" Kataro's muscles bulged his hair lengthen as demonic power poured out of him in waves. The real battle has just begun!

Meanwhile Konoka and Setsuna were in cinema village enjoying the day after the whole kidnapping incident on the first day, the samurai girl has been sticking like glue to Konoka. Though she didn't know why Setsuna finally decided to spend time with her, the Konoe Princess didn't care as long as she was with her Set-Chan again!

They had happy entered the festive movie village, as soon as they entered Konoka dragged them in to a nearby dressing room to find some costumes for them. When they emerged Setsuna was dressed as Shinsengumi samurai and Konoka as a princess. The two wondered throughout the village enjoying the sites, foods, and sounds of the cinema.

Following behind the two were Jack and Kaede who also were also in disguise. Jack was using Musashi to blend in as he couldn't use his guns in the crowds, but he had been waiting for a chance to test his new power in combat, so he could live without his guns for a few hours at least; Kaede of coarse was in a ninja outfit that she found in the dress room. The two followed the girls throughout the village making sure to keep an eye out for the enemy and also enjoy the attractions that the cinema had to offer; no reason they couldn't have fun too.

Back that the shrine gates Negi and Fei-Ku were struggling to keep up with the transformed Kataro, he may be stronger than last time but he hasn't been able to get his body to the level necessary for his more powerful forbidden moves. Right now they were hiding by the pond with in the barrier, trying to figure out a way to beat the hanyou.

"_I could try the __magia erebea but I drought I could last more than ten seconds in that form. I most defiantly could defeat Kataro, but the question is would I have enough strength for Fate later on, if only…"_ Negi paused in his brain storming a Pactio could work, in truth he wanted to enter a partnership with Fei-Ku for a while now but he didn't want to endanger his students again, but looking at the current situation that was going to happen anyways. Might as well give them a weapon to defend themselves, he reasoned in the end.

"Fei-Ku I have a way to defeat him, but I need your help" the wizard said as he began to draw the Pactio circle in the dirt. He really should learn how to do these things intently like Chamo it was sort of a bother to wright them in the ground all the time.

"What do you need Negi-Bozou?" she had an idea at what he wanted and was kind of excited about it.

"I need you to make a contract with me. It sort of like a the one Jack did with Kaede but not as powerful." He explained as the circle began to glow. "Now I know you may not want to but…" Negi's words were downed out as Fei-Ku's lips smashed into his, the circle shined with a pinkish light that evolved the two. When the light finally died down a long red staff with golden end was in Fei-Ku's hands.

Fei-Ku stared at her new weapon in awe; it felt like it was made for her, she gave it a few practice swings surprised as the staff changed size; growing larger or longer at her will. "This is awesome Aru!" the martial artist cried with glee as she grabbed Negi into a fierce bear hug!

"Uh Fei-Ku!" the wizard yelled as he felt the oxygen leave his lungs. Fei-Ku quickly let go of him but he hit his head on the rock, causing swirls to appear in his eye!

"Oh I'm sorry Negi-Bozou "the martial artist cried as she violently shakes him by his shoulders. Eventually Negi was able to recover and began to explain his plan. Fei-Ku nodded as Negi told her what to do.

Kataro was getting impatient as he searched for the two; they couldn't have broken through the barrier have they? He questioned suddenly he picked up a strange noise with his ears. What was it? It sounded like a swooshing noise but what could be making it?

Fei-Ku spun her staff over her head till it was nothing but a blur "That's good Ku-Chan keep it up just a little longer!" Negi encouraged as he chanted a spell, if this works they could defeat Kataro and get out of here at the same time!

"Alright here we go! **Levitas telum**!" he yelled lightning shot out of his hand then combined with the staff causing it to produce bolts of electricity. "Now KU!"

The martial artist nodded commanding her staff to lengthen to where it covers over the whole area! Destroying all the forestry and the gates that held the seals, allowing them to escape! They found Kataro on the ground, who had reverted to his normal form. His body still spazing from the electrical shocks as he comment on how much stronger Negi was then he originally thought saying he would love to fight again before he slipped into unconsciousness. Negi and Fei-Ku continued on their way to the Konoe Mansion hoping that Jack and Kaede would succeed in their part of the plan.

Jack and Kaede were not in a good situation they had lost track of Setsuna and Konoka mostly because they were too busy making out in ally way. The two girls were enjoying some lunch so they decided to have some personal time, because everybody kept interrupting them all morning! Seriously what is wrong with those girls! Back home his Aunt always complained about guys barging in on girls not the other way around! People in the east sure where strange, but that wasn't important right now they had to find the girls!

Setsuna's eyed the crowds warily she could feel the presence of something sinister, she knew for a fact it had to be the enemy. Most likely the charm Users and the swordswoman Negi-sensei spoke of, she had to Konoka away to somewhere but where? The arena over there should do, Setsuna reasoned when a dark presence appeared right beside her!

"You shouldn't let you guard down sempai." Tsukuyomi whispered into Setsuna's ear as she drew her swords "I really hope you'll enjoy this as much as I will sempai!"

Setsuna just barely blocked the rouge Shinmei sword with her own pushing her back to block her shot blade, the two moved with unparalleled speed! Dashing off on to the roof tops with a shower of sparks in their wake.

"Setsuna!" Konoka yelled after her friend but a slender hand covered her mouth, Chigusa the charm user dragged the Konoe princess away making sure to keep out the crowds notice.

The two Shinmei swordswoman continued to fight on top of the roofs of cinema village. Setsuna took a quick look at where she left Konoka but she was gone!

"Konoka!" she yelled but was cut short, blocking Tsukuyomi's blades from removing her head.

"I told you sempai you shouldn't let your guard down!" the rouge Shinmei yelled as she cut deep into the other swordswoman's side then gave her blade a quick twist as she pulled it out. "This won't any fun if you don't give it your all" Tsukuyomi said as she licks the blade off her blade, her eyes gaining an insane twinkle to them.

"Damn" she thought as she parried another one of Tsukuyomi's attacks, she had to get to Konoka somehow but how was the question. Setsuna dodged another slash but couldn't stop the second attack coming at her! She prepared to meet her end, when another pair of swords blocked the attack! Standing before her dressed in samurai gear was Jack!

"You better get along girlie! I got this covered, go save Konoka! Kaede will show you the way, now go!" He commanded as he pushed the rogue Shinmei back. Setsuna gave a nod in understanding as she and Kaede rushed off to Konoka's aid.

"Ah you made sempai go away, but she wasn't being any fun anyways, so I hope you'll be more of challenge." Tsukuyomi said dejectedly disappointed that her prey got away but she felt her blood rise as she felt the killer aura coming from the man before her.

"Don't worry I never disappoint a lady." Jack said jumping to attack the rouge, in a matter of seconds they were locked in a frenzy of blades, as one tried to overpower the other. The battle between the Shinmei Ryu vs. Musashi's Nito Ryu style has just begun!

Kaede and Setsuna jumped from rooftop to rooftop, Setsuna had made some Shikigami to help search for the missing princess, and so far they have had no luck. The ninja was growing concern for the swordswoman's health as blood continued to seep for the wound. Her face pale from the blood lost her breathing harsh as she continued to push her body further.

"Setsuna-Dono, I would suggest you stop and rest well I get Konoka-Dono for you." Kaede tried to reason with the wounded girl, but she would not hear of it as she tried to move even faster! The ninja just sighed at the swordswoman's stubbornness, didn't she realize that she would cause more harm to Konoka then any wound if she died? She would do all in her power to make sure that didn't happen even if it meant she would have to pull the veil from both girls eyes. Konoka the existence of magic and Setsuna that dying to protect Konoka would do more harm than good. It was time to focus now she could sense the Konoka's presence nearby and that of other most likely the charm user; jack told her about.

"Get ready Setsuna were almost there!" Kaede yelled jumping on the roof of the building were Konoka's presence was coming from, as they entered the building Kaede took one last look in the direction they come from giving a silent prayer for Jack's safety.

Back with Jack he was having a tough time keeping up with the rouge Shinmei both were pretty much equal as far as skill goes but he could tell his opponent was holding back some. Something that he felt was very insulting, but then again he wasn't going all out either.

The two crashed the swords interlocking with each other as they pushed for dominance. When they broke apart they slashed at each other their swords nothing but a blur to the crowd of people below.

"You're pretty good!" Tsukuyomi said in ecstasy, she never thought that she would be this lucky to fight someone that could easy defend against her kodachi's with a katana and watashi. Once more injure her it was like a dream come true! The thought as Jack cut across her cheek again both were sporting several scratches but nothing lethal.

"I like I said I aim to please." Jack replied dodging Tsukuyomi's blades with swift precision of a master swordsman, the razor sharp blades just missing by a hair. Quickly he pulled out his Pactio card; it was time to take this fight to the next level!

"Adeat" Jack's card glowed a brilliant crimson as dozens of swords floated around him all glowing with a menacing aura. With a slight gesture of his head the swords flew at the rouge, but she was able to slash them away easy!

"Is that all you got?" Tsukuyomi asked unimpressed at Jack's artifact; however she was in for a big surprise as the cowboy clapped his hands together making all the swords she blocked explode! As Tsukuyomi recovered from the shock force of the explosion Jack had his swords posed to slice off her head. Thinking this was the end she closed her eyes waiting for the blade to touch her skin, but it never came. Opening her eyes she saw a white haired boy holding Jack's blade between his fingers.

"Fate!" Jack growled has he put more force behind his attack, but his blade would just not move!

"I can't believe you having trouble with trash like this" he said monotone as he put summoned a stone spear that pierced Jack though his lung, then threw him through the roof of the burning building and teleported him and Tsukuyomi away.

With Kaede and Setsuna they were able to locate Konoka but the charm user had summoned several Goki Golems. Two spider golem, three bear golem and finally a raccoon golem, stood in the way of recusing the captured Konoka who lay bound gaged behind the charm user.

"Hold on Konoka-sama I will save you!" Setsuna declared but the wound in her side spoke otherwise as the pain was great enough to bring the swordswoman to her knees. She tried to stay standing, but hand clamped on to her shoulder keeping her down.

"Let me handle this Degozou" Kaede said as she held out her Pactio card, with wink she advanced on the monsters.

"Adeat" the card disappeared and four bead bracelets appeared on the ninja's arms and legs. She quick snapped her arm at the spiders causing the bracelet to transform into a whip that slashed apart the golems in instant. The bears tried to get her from behind but Kaede was ready and sent a kick that activated the beads on her legs slashing them to pieces. The raccoon when for a head on attack, the bracelet on Kaede's left spun creating electrical energy and punched the air in front of her sending the gathered energy at the raccoon destroying it in a hail of sparks.

Chigusa back away from the advancing ninja in fear, there was no way she could take the girl head on! She looked at the bound Konoka and grabbed her harshly by her bonds.

"One more step and the princess gets it!" She yelled desperately

Kaede stared hard at the cowardly charm user, faster than anyone could see she flung her rosary whip at the Charm user's neck. Chigusa on instinct grabbed for the beads to prevent from being strangled. With a mighty heave Kaede flung the charm user out the nearby window. Then rushed to Konoka's side untying the girl, then raced over to Setsuna's side who looked ready to kill over!

"Setsuna!" Konoka cried in concern at her friend's condition. Blood had started to pool around the fallen swordswoman; Konoka fearful of losing her friend violently shook her body shouting her name. Kaede held her head in shame she had failed, she moved to take Konoka away to the Konoe house, but before she could a blinding light shine from the crying girl.

"What is this?" the ninja whispered as the light enveloped the room.


	12. Chapter 12

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter eleven: Kyoto part 4 Jack's Magia erebea

I don't own Negima!

Negi and Fei-Ku arrived at the Konoe Mansion not long after their encounter with Kataro, after talking with the gatekeepers they were allowed an audience with Eishun Konoe. Currently they were waiting for the master of the house to arrive; the servants left tea and some snack out for them well they waited.

The two sat nervously next to each other, it wasn't the fact that they were going to meet with some whom in all rights could be considered a noble. No it was the Pactio they made earlier is what had them nervous. What was they're relationship, what did they really mean to each other and what are they going to now? Funny how a kiss can change everything?

Eishun entered the room, he saw his best friend's son sitting before him and a Chinese girl. Perhaps she was the boy's girlfriend? Just like his father he gets all the girls even at such a young age. Eishun sat down on the floor across from them, he could tease the boy later, and right now it was time for business. He read the letter the boy offered, his father in law berated him again for not being able to keep control of his people, not that he could blame the old man. Being the trusted friend of the Thousand Master and look at what his organization was doing, trying to kidnap their boss's own daughter just because he wanted to keep her away from magic. Maybe it was time Konoka learned of her heritage.

Negi studied the Head of the Kansai group, having met the man once in his past it was interesting to see him again in similar situation as last time, hopefully he will have more of a chance to help and not be turned to stone.

"We thank you for your hospitality Eishun-san. My friends should be bringing your daughter here safety, but if I would be so bold to say that now is the time to reveal magic to Konoka." The young wizard told the older man, who gave a troubled sigh.

"Things have gotten that bad uh." Eishun said as he drank his tea, he was worried for his daughter's safety now more than ever but he was curious about whom these friends were.

"Who are these friends of ours Negi-kun? They must be very trustworthy if you trust my daughter's safety to them." Eishun asked the young wizard as he took a sip of his tea.

"Oh yes they are very trust worthy Eishun-san. Of course Fei-Ku here is one of them, another is a ninja and my student Nagase Kaede and also her boyfriend and my good friend Jack McCoy." He explained proudly praising his friends in front of someone like Eishun; they were truly his trusted comrades. Eishun had other ideas as he spit out his tea, causing the wizard and the martial artist to look at him strangely.

"Did you just say McCoy!" Eishun asked alarmed. Negi continued to look strangely at the man, what did Jack during this time to cause such a reaction from one like Eishun? The look on his face was one of pure and utter horror.

"Pardon my asking but what is it about Jack that is so upsetting? I know he as some bad habits and causes serious collateral damage but he's not a really bad person." Negi asked but Eishun was still trembling from the near mention of the name.

"It's not Jack himself, sure he did some nasty things but I heard he's changed sense then, it's his father that I'm thinking of." The older man said shakily a look of pure utter fear showed in the man's eyes.

"Jack's father?" Negi asked. Jack never mentioned a thing about his father or his mother for that matter. He always talked about his aunt that he lived with when he was younger but he never spoke a word of any other family.

"Yes, John K. McCoy or better known as John the Revelator to the magic world." Eishun spoke the name in fear as if the man himself would jump out of the shadows. Both Negi and Fei-Ku wondered what Jack's father did to upset the man who fought through the war with the Thousand Master tremble so badly.

"What makes you so fearful of the man Eishun-san?" Negi asked though he started wondering if he really wanted to know.

"All I can say Negi-kun is that of all your father's battles he came closest to death, when he fought John McCoy." He said seriously as Negi gapped at him in shock.

The light finally died down and Kaede look in shock at what was before her, Setsuna who was near death door now sat healthy in front of her, with Konoka pasted out on her lap. Silently Kaede gave the swordswoman the command to show her the way to the Konoe estate.

Setsuna gingerly pick up the unconscious girl, she knew that Konoka's hidden powers where the cause of her recovery. Even though she wanted to deny it deep down she knew the girls life would never be the same, but there would be time for that later right now she had to get her back to the Konoe mansion surely they would be safe there right? She thought as she leads Kaede to the Kansai headquarters she didn't know where she or Konoka would be if she and Jack hadn't shown up; which reminded her.

"Kaede where's Jack?" she may have not been close to the cowboy but she owed him for getting Tsukuyomi off her back to go rescue Konoka. The ninja just remained silent though she was worried about Jack she knew he would be fine, he was after all the strongest out of all of them, and he wouldn't go down so easy. At least she hoped not, she didn't know what she would do if she lost the cowboy.

Suddenly she felt a pull at her heart; Jack told her that because of their contract they would be able to feel when the other was in danger. Though this feeling was more of a reassurance, he was injured but from his feelings he wasn't hurt bad enough that he would need help. With the knowledge that Jack was ok Kaede picked up the paste moving double time to get to the Konoe mansion.

Jack finished sending a message though his and Kaede's bond, sure the wound would be serious if it were anyone other than Jack but that wasn't important. He could feel Musashi's rage at being defeated, and it was adding to his own rage at not defeating his enemies. Ah but that's what you get when you hold back he guess next time though he would unleash the full fiery of his flames! But for now he had to get to his friends if things were going as Negi said they would then Fate would be at the Konoe estate in a few hours which didn't leave him much time to prepare. He mussed as he set of towards the Kansai headquarters this time Fate and Tsukuyomi would be consumed by his rage! But first he had to find the place; damn Negi forgot to tell him where the damn Mansion was again!

Kaede sat with Setsuna, Negi, and Fei-Ku inside one of the Konoe family's many rooms waiting for Eishun to come back and explain what they were going to do next, the ninja had arrived just an hour ago with Setsuna and Konoka. Imminently the servants took Konoka to her room to recover, well they brought them Negi. Eishun hearing that his daughter has returned safety accused himself to go check on her, leaving words of encouragement to relax. Saying it was impossible for the enemy to get past the guards without raising an alarm. After the man left Negi told them that Fate and the others would attack by dark at the earliest.

Setsuna was shocked at the young wizards claim surely they wouldn't dare attack the Kansai headquarters so recklessly? But Negi out right told them that Konoe's security would be of no help and order them to be on guard. Kaede and Fei-Ku gave him nods of understanding; well Setsuna was doubtful full, she agreed remembering the attack in broad day light earlier. If they had no problem attacking then, it wouldn't be unrealistic for them to attack here, miles away from the normal humans. It was then that she realized that maybe this wasn't the best place to hide.

It was dark now the group waited in earnest for their enemies, a cold shiver ran down Negi's spine as he felt it, the sinister presence that haunted him still. Fate has arrived! Quickly he grabbed his staff racing out the door with others not far behind. To their horror they found the servants frozen in stone! Behind them they hear the sounds of footsteps, they readied themselves for anything.

Eishun moved around the corner spotting Negi and his friends, they were his only hope left! He struggled to speak as his body turned to stone, having only enough time for one final request.

"I can't believe I was taken down so easily, Negi please recuse my daughter please!" he cried as he turned fully to stone, tearing falling from his eyes for eternity.

"Come on we got to rescue Konoka!" Negi yelled snapping the others out of their daze at seeing Eishun turn to stone. He dashed off towards the shrine were he knew they would be taking Konoka, he only hoped he could make it in time.

They ran as fast as they could the trees just a blur as they ran into the clearing were Chigusa and Tsukuyomi waited. Behind them bound and gagged again was Konoka with tear filled eyes full of fear of not knowing what was going on or why. Those eyes cut through them like a knife, Negi swore he would explain everything after they saved her.

Tsukuyomi had a drunken look in her eyes as she stare down Setsuna "that other guy was a much better fighter then you are sempai, but sadly Fate-san finished him off, so I guess you'll have to do!" she screamed as she charged across the clearing swords drawn. Setsuna was about to draw her own sword when a black blur slammed into Tsukuyomi knocking her into a nearby tree. A sickening crack was heard as she bounced of the tree and on to the ground. Tsukuyomi looked up to see who her attacker was; she was surprised to see Jack! Standing in the middle of the clearing unharmed!

"How are you alive? Fate shot a spear through your lungs then through you in a burning building!" The rouge Shinmei yelled despite her words earlier she was actually sacred of the cowboy.

Jack walked towards the swordswoman, his coat was torn to piece and there were scorch marks on it as well, but there was no indication of him being injured on his body.

"Yeah, funny how things turn out, but if you really what to know I'll tell ya. I'll just have to kill ya afterwards" he said drawing his swords "But then again I'm going to kill ya anyways. You guys take the four eyed bitch, I got this." Before anyone tell what was going on he and Tsukuyomi were jumping through the forest swords echoing in the distance.

Chigusa looked nervously at the four warriors before her, but she calmed herself there was no need to panic not when she had the nearly unlimited power source behind her, she grabbed Konoka then drained some of her power for her own.

"Don't worry dear this will actually feel good!" she crooned summoning countless low level demons and several high level ones. Everyone looked in shock at all the demons before them. There was no way they could take them all on and save Konoka!

Several shots rang out, seven low level demons where destroyed, the causes was one Tatsumiya Mana standing in a nearby tree with a rifle in hand.

"Looks like you could use some help Negi-sensei. I'll just send my bill to the Konoe family." The mercenary said chucking a grenade into the horde of demons, causing an explosion that ripped through at least 20 demons. "Seems I'll need to spread out my explosive a little more." She mussed as she pulled out the 20 sticks of dynamite she obtained from Jack, spreading them out so they would take out at least most of the small fry.

Well Mana was blowing up the demons Negi and Kaede chased after Chigusa who ran away after she summoned the demons, Fei-Ku stayed behind to support Mana, swinging her staff wildly about taking dozens of demons out with every swipe. Setsuna had already gone on ahead as she was the first to notice that the charm user had vanished. While they were running a familiar black blur appeared.

"Negi I came for my rematch!" Kataro yelled fangs bared but Kaede had other plans as she intercepted the Hanyou.

"You go on ahead Negi-Bozou I got this" the ninja said pulling Kataro away into the woods were she could teach him a lesson about what happens to those who kidnap her friends… a very painful lesson.

Negi knew he could trust in Kaede after all last time she was able to hand Kataro's ass to him and after training with Jack there was no doubt in his mind. Actually he felt a little sorry for the half demon; though he would be glad to have his old friend again after all this is over. That was enough of that for now he could see the docks; now he had a student to save.

Jack's swords clashed with Tsukuyomi's sparks rained down on the two, the rouge's previous fear was now gone drowned out by the ecstasy of fighting a strong opponent. She was going to enjoy it to the fullest and this time Fate would not interfere with it! For once she could go all out! A dark aura surrounded her as she slashed at Jack; she started moving so fast that Jack could hardly keep up.

Stopping to catch his breath he glared at the insane swordswoman the dark aura surrounding her was giving of some really creepy vibes. What was worse was the increase in power she got and it was still growing. Realizing he would have to go all out, he gathers his energy focusing it to a single point in his body.

"You wanted know how I survived Fates attack right?" Jack asked buying time this technique took a bit of time to prepare, but seeing how she wasn't attacking him he decides to tell her after he had a promise to keep. "Most wizards train to use a spell in every element even in one where they might have trouble in, and then they have their primary and secondary element that they can work best. You see I can only use one type, Fire. No matter how hard I try or practice I can't use any other type of spell. Most wizards would find this a weakness, but I see it was strength, because you see." Jack's skin started to turn flame orange his hair lengthen down to his waist turning darker and darker till it was the shade of blood. Black tribe tattoos appeared on his arms and legs then across the right side of his face. "Because you see that means I have complete control over fire! So much that any type of fire heals me; so Fate actually saved my life throwing me into those flames!" by now Jacks entire body was mixture of black and orange looking like some sort of fire demon from hell. "This is the result of that mastery **magia erebea** **Deus Vulcanus vultus!" **

Tsukuyomi trembled in fear as the trees around her combusted into flames then turned to ash; it was so hot that the very air she breathed burnt her throat and skin. She tried to run but before she could even turn around Jack was behind her swords sheathed and walking away.

"Say hello to some friends of mine on your way down, I'm sure they'll appreciate the female company in hell." He said walking away reverted back to his original form. Tsukuyomi's body split into two then burst into flames. Jack continues to walk away not even looking back to pity the swordswoman. When he was about a hundred or so yards away he collapsed on the ground coughing up blood as he leaned against a tree for support.

"Dammit, haven't got it down yet." He complained staring at the blood on his hand, but that didn't change the fact that Negi need his help, slowly he made his way to the pillar of light in the distance knowing that was where the young wizard would most likely be.

"Don't worry guys I'm coming." He said pushing past the burning pain that consumed his body, he would push on!

Back with Tsukuyomi's smoldering body a lone figure in a black trench coat walked up to the swordswoman's remains. His face was covered by the coats cowl and a black Fedora hat covering the rest of his head and a pair of dark sunglasses over his eyes. The only thing to distingue the man was the silver skull handle on his cane.

"Ah Jack looks like you left another soul for me to use in my revenge on you. That's good because it makes it all the sweeter for me as your torn apart piece by piece." The stranger laughed gathering the swordswoman's remains then carried them off into the night.

Author's Notes

**Magia erebea** **Deus** **Vulcanus vultus: **fire god form


	13. Chapter 13

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter twelve: Kyoto part 5 Negi's Battle with Fate

I don't own Negima!

Negi and Setsuna arrived at the docks were Chigusa had taken Konoka, there was the said girl was tied to a stone altar that held the demon. Standing in front of the altar emotionlessly as he remembered was Fate Averruncus. A feeling of hate welled up in the young mage's chest; sure Fate had never gone out of his way to kill or enjoyed his villainous actions. That did not excuse trying to destroy the whole magical world and harming his friend just because his master told him to. With righteous anger attacked the white haired mage, not even bothering to ask for their reasons.

Fate dodged the arrows of wind that flew at him and blocked some others he was impressed with the boys powers. Not having to say the incantation at his age was a very rare skill. Before he knew it the kid mage was right in front of him two separate spells in his hand!

**"O 999 Spirits of wind and lightning Come together and strike mine enemy!****Geminus**** Sagitta Magica!" **Thousands of magical arrows literally ripped through the white haired boy, a look of pure utter shock on his face as the two spells literally tore him apart. Not stopping Negi raced towards the altar, but the charm user had already finished the ritual. A pillar of purplish light shot into the sky the demon god "Ryōmen Sukuna-no-Kami had arrived. Acting quickly Negi used the last of his energy for one last big spell hopefully this time he could finish it alone.

"**Valde phasmatis of Levitas exorior! Nisi vestri saevio super meus Hostilis per righteous rabies! Thunder tempero offendo!" **Storm clouds gathered above spiraling as lightning flashed across the skies a huge ball of electrical energy gathered in the center. Then shot down in the shape of a skull biting into the demons shoulder as it exploded, blowing of the demon's arm. Though the spell did a lot of damage the demon still remained, howling in pain as it clutched his arm. Behind him Fate stood up recovering from his Negi's earlier attack but still in the game. Negi hung his head he had failed again to save his students.

Fate readied his petrifaction spell he was going to seal away the young mage forever, but just as he was about finish the spell a sword stuck out of his gut. Setsuna who was waiting in hiding for the chance to attack had finally made her move, she hated having to use Negi but there was no choice! The swordswoman reasoned as she tried to pull her blade back but found that she couldn't.

"Trash like you should stay in your place!" Fate said just a bit irked as he back handed the swordswoman into the water, throwing the sword along with her. He was about to rechant his spell when he looked at his hands and saw that they were gone!

"Still think I'm trash you little dick weed!" Jack as he punch Fate right in the face with a flame enhanced fist. He was tired from his earlier fight with Tsukuyomi but his anger far out cited the pain as he pulled his gun on the little whited haired piece of shit, putting five in the face then one the face for good measure. But the little basterd turned into stone meaning a fake! Jack turned around seeing the white haired wizard readying a spell but before he could finish it a hand reach from his shadow and though him away.

"Having trouble with a little punk like this? You really should be ashamed of yourselves." Evangeline mocked as she arose out the shadow's laughing, as she sized up the demon before her.

"This really is all too easy" she said readying a spell

Mana and Fei-Ku were now fighting the higher level demons seeing how they took out the little ones. The martial artist sending a hard right into one of bigger ones a small crack appeared on the demons armor but overall it was unharmed. Bringing her staff up she smashed it into the crack then extended it causing it to break though the armor and out the other side of the Demon who burst into dust. Spinning her staff above her she pointed it at the remaining demons.

"Who's next?"

Mana calmly shoot her recently modified pistol into the nearest Demon, when she was she threw them up into the air after rejecting the clips and throwing up a fresh set. Pulling her rifle off her back she fired and watched as the armor piecing round blew through the Demon, just as her pistol returned from there flight and fired the mercury bullets Jack gave her. She watched in fascination as the mercury spread through its body then killed over.

"Interesting I'll have to see about getting more of those." The mercenary said as she looked for her next target, that big one over there would do.

Kaede sat on her nice new cushion watching the fight between Negi and Fate she thought about going to help the small teacher but reasoned that he would have to grow on his own. Plus Jack and Setsuna were there so he would be ok. Her cushion gave another grunt as it tried to wiggle out from underneath her.

"Now, now you don't want to fall now do you?" The asked her cushion which was really Kataro hogtied underneath her, she figured the kid could do with some humanity and what happens to those who harm her classmates.

"Let me out of here, Dammit!" The hanyou yelled as he struggles against his bounds normally this wouldn't be a problem for him but something about this robe was sucking away his strength.

"Don't bother this robe takes your strength and uses it to keep you bound. So till I untie you you're not going anywhere." She said as she watched a gigantic block of ice encase the Demon then shatter into pieces.

"Looks like it's over see ya!" Kaede jumped off into the trees running towards the docks so she could meet up with everyone; she forgot to untie Kataro though.

"Hey wait come back you still got to untie me!" he yelled as he wiggled around on the tree branch he seemed to have forgotten he was up in the air as he fell from the branch on to the ground.

"Ouch" he moaned luckily the fall caused the ropes to loosen somehow and he was free; though he would be unconscious for the next few hours.

Fei-Ku and Mana watched as the Demons started disappearing on their own saying their contract was over and that they would love to fight again sometime. Despite themselves the two waved back both wondering if the demon where trying to hit on them, but shrugged it off as they went to where the other were.

Jack and Negi sat on the banks by the sea watching Konoka fuss over Setsuna who continues to say she was fine. Everything got settle pretty quick once Evangeline showed up, living for centuries had to count for something if not a good slice of power and experience they guess. Though Fate was still alive they were happy that could at least finish the important part of their mission saving Konoka. Jack could just tell the girl was going to be natural healer. Though he found her hidden power a little overrated.

"Funny how it turns out that her powers is supposed to be as great as the thousand masters, but only in terms of healing apparently." After showing the girl a basic healing spell she had it down in a few minutes but when they showed her simple attack spell she couldn't even make a spark.

"She's kind of like you isn't she Jack?" Negi stated as he stretch himself on the grass, he always wondered why future Konoka never was able to learn offensive magic, turns out she could only do defense and healing, like Jack could only do fire or fire related spells.

"Not exactly" The cowboy said lighting up a drag, he inhaled the sweat tobacco then blew it in Evangeline's face when she appeared in front of him. Causing the vampire to splutter and cough as she waved the offensive smoke away. "Eva could explain it better than I could so ask her, I have other business to attend to." He said walking into the forest.

"What did Jack mean Eva?" Negi asked curiously about what Jack was talking about and where the cowboy was going, but knowing him it probably had something to do with a certain ninja.

"Fine I'll tell you seeing how that Baka cowboy won't" Evangeline said when Negi's questioning gaze turned to her, she might as well tell the boyo. "What he means is that girl can eventually learn attack spells after some years of training. That mostly due to her personality she wants to protect not hurt so her specialty will most likely be defense and healing." The vampire explained but Negi was still confused on what that had to do with Jack.

"What that means Baka is that Jack will never ever even with a million years of training will be able to use any other elemental spell besides fire!" Eva yelled in the boy's face seriously he could be so thick headed sometimes it wasn't even funny. She mussed walking off into the night with Chachamaru her first time of Mahora grounds in fifteen years and she was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

Jack walked through the dense forest he could sense his target up ahead a little ways. Although she was no threat he hated to leave loose ends. Sitting there in the clearing ahead was the charm user Chigusa panting from running away from any would be pursuers. Too bad that didn't work out, as Jack stepped into the moonlight. Chigusa saw him and tried to run again but her legs failed her as she fell to the forest floor.

"No please don't kill me please!" She yelled desperately as tear fall from her eyes, the tears really made Jack uncomfortable but seeing how they did get Konoka back safety he decided to take mercy on the girl but she wouldn't be using magic ever again.

"Fine" he said as he placed his hand on her forehead "but you'll forever be erased form the world of magic, **exuro absentis" **he whispered burning away any and all memories and knowledge of magic. Chigusa eyes when blank as her whole being was destroyed, when she came to, she looked confusingly around her.

"Why am I out here?" she asked as she looked up at Jack, who could only look pitifully at her in some ways what he did was even crueler then death, living through life knowing something was missing but never knowing what it was. He pressed a nerve on her neck that made her pass out then picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nearest place where someone would notice her and hopefully look after her, that was as much as he could do for her at this point.

By now everyone had made it to the docks, Fei-Ku ran over and gave Negi a big bear hug, then told him about her fight with the demons, saying how exciting it was and how Mana blew up most of them! Mana for her part handed Konoka a sheet of paper and said she only accepts cash, then walked away, Setsuna's eyes nearly fell out when she saw the number on the paper and started yelling at the mercenary for trying to rip them off.

Kaede looked around for Jack but she didn't see or sense his presence anywhere, which made her worry for his safety, but Negi walked up and explained he had some business to take care of and suggested they all head back to the Konoe Mansion to make sure everyone there was all right.

When they returned they found that everybody had been turned back to normal, they even found Jack who had managed to find the place and was now sitting across from Eishun enjoying a cup of warm sake.

"So you're the infamous Jack? You don't seem as bad as the stories say." Eishun said taking a sip from his own cup. He had only one bottle well Jack had several spread around him, he swayed a bit and his cheeks were a bit red but he was still a few bottles away from being smashed like he was the other night.

"Well you can't always believe what you hear Eishun-san." The cowboy replied taking another sip "but it looks like you have some explaining to do to your daughter, so I'll be leavin' ya" he slurred as he stood up stumbling as he made his way over to Kaede. Who grabbed him by the shoulders to prevent him from falling, then lead him to the room that Eishun said they could use well their here.

When the two lovers left a chilled silence filled the room as daughter looked at father and vice versa. The head of the Kansai group never felt so nervous before in his life as he explained Konoka the existence of magic and her incredible power that was slowly awaking. Konoka just sat there never interrupting; it sort of unnerved everyone to see the cheery girl so serious. When Eishun was done explaining everyone waited for the young girl's reaction.

"I can understand why you hid the truth from me, but I would have rather have made my own decision instead of everybody making it for me!" She said fiercely though not angrily but those that knew her well could tell she was upset. "Which is why I would like to learn magic, Father" this made everyone in the room look at her "If I can heal other like I did Setsuna than I want to learn all I can! You'll teach me won't you Negi?" she asked with big eyes that could melt the hearts toughest of men, which means Negi stood no chance at denying the girl.

"Why of coarse Konoka-Chan, but healing magic isn't really my strong suit." He said trying to save himself, but really he was just burning himself.

"What about Jack?"

"You'd be better of asking a rock then asking him about healing magic." Negi said as he explained Jack's situation to her this seemed to deflate the girls spirit when he had an Idea "We could teach you defensive spells though till we find someone you can teach you healing properly, for now you'll just have to self-learn."

This seemed to boost the girl's spirits as she thanked the young wizard, but there was one more thing she wanted to ask.

"Does my partner have to be a boy because I would like Setsuna to be my partner" the question hung in the air then Eishun cleared his throat saying it was time for bed, and walked out of room. Everybody else took this chance to leave also leaving Konoka sitting on the floor alone.

"Was it something I said?" she asked confused of what was so wrong with having Setsuna as her partner but shrugged it off and went to bed.

The next morning everybody waved goodbye to Eishun as they made their way to the train station to meet with the rest of the class. Ayaka was furious at Negi staying the whole night over at Konoka's and the rest were disappointed at not being able to win the game. Fei-Ku decided to keep the kiss between her and Negi just so the other wouldn't bother her about it.

Jack was sitting on bench with Kaede and the twins listening to them talked about what they did while they were away. He was enjoying their exaggerated tale when something caught his eye that shook him to his very core. There across the train station was man with a huge Crucifix sitting parallel to them.

"It can be" he muttered causing the girls to look at him funny "Sorry please continue" he told them as he skimmed the crowds for the man but he was gone! Figuring it was a trick of his mind he follow the girls on to the train, sitting down with the rest this time and continued to listen to the twins. It helped him relax as he thought about who he thought he saw. It could be though he reasoned, he's been dead for two years and he didn't look like and undead so it had to be nothing right? Somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, looking at the two innocent girls across from him he was worried that they would get involved in the darker parts of his past.

Kaede say the worried look on Jack's face though most would see it do to the way he hides it, but there was nothing he could keep hidden from her. She put her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring jester, she may not know what had the cowboy spooked but she would help in any way she could!

Author's note

That's the end of the Kyoto Arc, Konoka and Setsuna officially join the Negi group and someone has it out for Jack and just who is the Man in the trench coat? Find out in the next arc Revenge


	14. Chapter 14

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter thirteen: Jack's day around campus

I don't own Negima!

It's been two weeks since the trip in Kyoto and things at Mahora returned to whatever standard of normal they went by. Negi had asked Evangeline if they could use her villa for training, though the said vampire wanted to know how he knew of her villa, she complied after Jack gave her a photo of Nagi in a speedo. Which he got when he searched through Eishun's photo album, he decided to keep it after Negi told him Eva had a bit of a crush on the Thousand Master, and figured if Eva didn't want it some fan girl would. Seriously he put the thing on the Magic market and he had unbelievable amounts of money offered for it!

Anyway thanks to the villa the group consisting of Jack, Negi, Kaede, Fei-Ku, and now Konoka and Setsuna could train without having to complicate their schedules or at least the ones who had to go to school had to. Jack spent most of the day doing nothing other than training, cleaning his guns and just lazing about. With Kaede in school right now he had very little to do, he realized, so he decided to spend the day looking around campus.

Jack walked around the massive campus that was Mahora; he was looking for something to pass the time when he saw Library Island. Other than going under it to find the scroll of Musashi, he hasn't actually been in the Library itself. Figuring why the hell not he walks across the bridge that connected the Library to the main land.

Inside he was amazed by all the books all though after visiting the underground he shouldn't have been that surprised he guessed. Wondering aimlessly down the rows of books, Jack was surprised to see that some of the books had enchantments on them, but reasoned that they were the spell books the teachers and magical aware students used.

After maybe an hour of random searching Jack found a book on ancient fire magic, not having anything better to do he began to read the book, taking notes with the notebook he always kept in his satchel bag. Jack was so engrossed his book he didn't feel the presence of a certain bookworm till she crashed into the ladder he was on sitting, due to carrying too many books again.

"Oh shit!" The cowboy yelled as he fell to the floor bringing dozens of books down with him, luckily for the person down below Jack, and the books missed her.

"Oh I'm sorry!" the girl apologized as she began to pick up the books. Jack recognized her as Nodoka one of the girls in Negi's class.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He asked picking up the books that fell with him it may have been the girl's fault, but that didn't mean he couldn't help.

"Oh no right now it's club activities, but if you're looking for Negi-sensei he's in a teachers meeting." Nodoka explained knowing which class the cowboy was talking about, it was easy to recognized him form around campus, and he used to sit in Negi's class, but he hasn't shown up the pass few weeks.

"Oh ok do you know where Kaede is then?" Jack asked the shy girl he was half surprised she hasn't fainted, or something from what Kaede told him, she was terrified of the men. Maybe she was finally getting used to guys with him and Negi around; though he hoped she didn't have any feeling for the little mage, because he was pretty sure he liked Fei-Ku.

"Kaede-Chan is in math right now, and it will be a few more hours before schools done." Nodoka said as she finished gathering the books. Jack helped her carry them the front desk and thanked her for the information and walked away. Nodoka felt something odd in her chest that she could explain it wasn't like the ones that she felt for Negi-sensei it more like she could just feel not afraid of the cowboy despite his appearance; the whole thing just confused her more then she already was.

After leaving Library Island and Nodoka behind him Jack wondered over to the stables that held the horses for the equestrian club. Spotting a huge crowd Jack decides to see what the commotion was about, what he found out was that one of the riders had injured themselves, and they didn't have time to find a replacement.

"I can ride," he said pushing his way through the crowd, most stared at him, then questioned if he really could ride. "I don't wear this hat just for show you know, I bet you I could even bring in the gold." He boasted leaving out the fact it's been years since he last rode a horse, but they didn't need to know that after all it was like riding a bike; a big hairy four legged bike.

After the girls entered his name as a replacement he mounted up, and was led to the track where he found Ayaka on a white horse beside him.

"I didn't know you rode Ayaka-san" Jack said.

"Well I do and I hope you know I never loose Jack-san," the blonde stated as the announcer yelled over the mick to begin. A shoot fired off and the gates flew opening letting the horses loose. Jack was in the middle of the pack slowly making his way up to the front; after all it wasn't always the fastest out of the gates who won. It was the one that could get that final sprint in when it mattered. Around the third turn Jack spurred his horse faster passing all the way up to second right behind Ayaka; there the two stayed as one horse got its nose in front of the others. Only a few more yards till the finish line Ayaka's horse tried form being pushed too hard at the start of the race chocked up giving Jack the edge he need to finish in first! He walked the horse back the stables where he got it, and let the girls take the horse to be bedded down for the night.

"How did you win? Our team always finishes last so how?" The girl that gave him the horse asked amazed at finally winning a race and against Ayaka no less! She just had to know what this stranger did to do it!

"You just got to know when to speed up and when to slow down, there's more to racing then speed. Your horse has the stamina to outlast the other horses by a mile, so when the other horses are huffing and puffing that's when you move." He said walking away from the stables he was starting to feel a bit hungry he heard that there was good restaurant run by one of Negi's girls nearby.

At the _Chao Bao Zi _Jack walked in on some guys that were causing a fuss at the traveling food cart, though he was sure that the girls could handle it, but the guys seemed a little familiar to him; on closer inspection he saw it was the same guys at the plaza that he beat up.

"I'm going ask you to quiet down sir or you won't be served here anymore." Satsuki warned unfortunately the trouble makers hadn't ordered anything meaning her words had no sway; though they didn't know what they were missing, but good food is wasted on the wicked.

"Shut it Bitch!" The leader yelled snapping at the cook this caused most of the regulars of the store to stand up, and defend the girl, they weren't about to let some stranger insult the best cook in Mahora like this! Jack however beat them to the punch literally as his fist crashed in to guys skull knocking out more teeth, and the fake ones he got to replace the other ones Jack knock out of his Jaw before.

"Who dares hit me…" the leader stopped mid-sentence as Jack stood over him and sent a powerful kick into the guy's mouth. The lackey's picked up their leader again, and screeds off back to where they came from. With the troublemakers gone everybody went back to enjoying their meal, well Jack walked up to the counter to order some meat buns that Chao boa Zi was famous for, he sat down on an empty bench nearby, and was joined by someone unexpected.

Chao Lingshin genius, martial artist, owner of Chao Boa Zi, and Time Traveler sat across from the cowboy, studying him with a keen eye. She looked at all the historical records' surrounding her ancestor Negi, and Jack wasn't supposed to meet Negi till ten years from now. Though she was thankful for his handling with those ruffians even if was an unnecessary action as she could have easy done it herself.

"You're not supposed to be here." The Martian said seriously though he was an unexpected appearance that did not make any changes in her plans.

"Really and where should I be?" Jack shot back taking a bite of his meat bun, it was really good just the right amount of spices.

"Don't play dumb! You shouldn't have met Negi till…"

"Till when? I've known Negi for a while now roughly five years I met him at the academy when I went there for some training." Jack said cutting the time traveler off not really lying but not telling the truth either. Figuring things could get really complicated if the conversation went on any longer; he finished up his meal, and tilled his hat to the Time Traveler saying they'll have another chat later.

With Chao behind him Jack wondered off to the auditorium he heard some real sweet tunes coming from there, and being a music lover he just had to check it out. When he arrived and found some more of Negi's girls playing up on stage. From what he could remember they were Madoka, Sakurarako, Misa and Ako. Jack nodded his head to the beat, and clapped as he walks down the alee to the front of the stage, when he got there though Ako froze up in the middle of the song.

"Oh sorry did I disturb you?" He asked the girls who shook their heads at him.

"No it's just that Ako has stage fright." Sakurarako explained as the other girls nodded in agreement.

Jack having experience with this sort of thing jumped on stage and approached the girl "Got bit of the shivers huh here give me that guitar for a bit." Ako handed him her bass guitar plucking the stings till he found the tune he was looking for and in a low voice he started to sing.

**"I Won't Back Down" by Johnny Cash**

_[Verse 1]_  
Well I won't back down, no I won't back down  
You can stand me up at the gates of hell  
But I won't back down

_[Verse 2]_  
Gonna stand my ground, won't be turned around  
And I'll keep this world from draggin' me down  
Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down

_[Chorus]_  
Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down

_[Verse 3]_  
Well I know what's right, I got just one life  
In a world that keeps on pushin' me around  
But I stand my ground and I won't back down

_[Chorus]_  
Hey baby, there ain't no easy way out  
Hey I will stand my ground and I won't back down  
No I won't back down.

After he finished singing he handed the guitar back to Ako "Now don't back down and don't think about the audience, just play like you practiced." Jack said taking a seat up front, the girls started to play as they played more and more people wandered in to stands, pretty soon there was a whole crowd gathered in front of them! When the girls finished they were surprised to see all the on lookers, Ako was surprised that she managed to play in front of so many people and not freeze up! She looked at Jack and gave a smile of thanks as she spoke into her mike.

"Uh thank you everyone for your support. Jack if you would be so kind as to lend us a hand?" She asked the crowded cheered for the cowboy to go on stage; not one to refuse a crowd he hopped back on stage picking up an extra guitar on the way.

"You sure this is ok?" he asked. The girls gave him a thumbs up "I don't know any Japanese songs but if you can figure out the words sing along ok?" the crowded cheered in response setting the beat he showed the girls they're parts and once they got it down he began to sing.

**Montgomery Gentry - Some People Change**

His old man was a rebel yeller:  
Bad boy to the bone.  
He'd say: "Can't trust that other fella,"  
He'd judge 'em by the tone of their skin.  
He was raised to think like his Dad:  
Narrow mind full of hate.  
On the road to no-where fast,  
Till the Grace of God got in the way.  
Then he saw the Light an' hit his knees an' cried an' said a prayer:  
Rose up a brand new man; left the old one right there.

Here's to the strong; thanks to the brave.  
Don't give up hope: some people change.  
Against all odds, against the grain,  
Love finds a way: some people change.

She was born with her mother's habit:  
You could say: "It's in her blood."  
She hates that she's gotta have it:  
As she fills her glass up.  
An she'd love to kill that bottle,  
But all she can think about,  
Is a, a better life, a second chance,  
An' everyone she's letting down.  
She throws that bottle down.

Here's to the strong; thanks to the brave.  
Don't give up hope: some people change.  
Against all odds, against the grain,  
Love finds a way: some people change.

Thank God for those who make it:  
Let them be the Light.

(Let them be the light)  
(Some people change.)  
Here's to the strong; thanks to the brave.  
Don't give up hope: some people change.  
Against all odds, against the grain,  
Love finds a way: some people change.  
Some people change.

When the music stopped the crowd gave loud cheer, Jack held up his guitar with his other hand he raised Ako's hand then gave a bow. He gave everyone one last wave before exiting the stage.

Later that night in Kaede's room Jack waited for the ninja to return, she had to stay behind to receive tutoring for her English with the other Baka rangers. A faint click of the knob told the cowboy that his lover was back with a quick kiss between the two, they began to discuss what they would have for supper when a knock at the door disturbed them.

"I'll get it" Jack said getting up it was probably Negi or Fei-Ku to his surprise it was Nodoka with book. She thrust the book into his hand thanked him for the help today and ran off. Confused he closed the door, and turned back to the ninja.

"What did Nodoka want?" she asked having sensed the girl when the door was opened it was real out of character thing for the bookworm to do.

"I don't know she just gave me this book and ran off." Jack answered setting the book on the table when someone else knocked at the door. This time it was the girls from the stables, they handed him a gold metal saying that since he won the race he deserved it. They walked off telling him to come by the race tracks anytime. Shrugging it off he closed the door again, and almost instantly another knock come from the door.

"We sure are getting a lot of visitors tonight," Kaede stated as Jack opened the door where Satsuki handed him a box of fresh pork buns, saying it was thanks for early then walked away.

"Well at least suppers taken care off." Kaede laughed "What did you do today anyways?"

"Nothing special" he said as he dug into the buns, they were even better than the ones he ate earlier, something that he thought was impossible. He was about to take another bite when again someone knocked at the door; it better not be Chao he prayed. Thankfully it wasn't instead it was Ako who gave him two tickets to an upcoming concert for him and Kaede.

Ako Knew the two were dating, so she thought it would make a good gift as a thank you for helping her get rid of her stage freight. Jack gave her a pat on the head, and wished her luck on her next performance as she skipped away happily.

Kaede gave him a mischievous grin "Nothing special huh"

"I may have help some people here and there," he replied sitting down he guessed it was a pretty -exciting day, but the best part had yet to come, he reasoned as he looked at Kaede. After all their favorite time of the day was night he thought as he gave her another kiss.

Author's note

Ok so this chapter was pretty much filler, the next couple will be focused on Jack and the twins. I thought I should lighten the mood of the story before things turn dark again. I also wanted to include some of the other girls and let Jack show some of his many talents like horseback riding and playing the guitar.

Oh yeah please review I know sometimes I don't put out the best chapters but I'm still improving so I also need help staying motivated now that winter vacation is over. I'll probably have chapters coming out every two or three days hopefully.


	15. Chapter 15

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter fourteen: Revenge Arc: two nooses

I don't own Negima!

Today the group was training in Evangeline's villa, Negi was showing Konoka same basic barrier spells, the brown haired girl was adapting well to magic. Any barrier or healing spell Konoka tried she picked up easy, though she still had to practice of course, natural talent only goes so far. Negi made sure to remind her not to go on to the next spell till she had the previous one down by heart.

Meanwhile Fei-Ku was sparing against Kaede. The two punched and kicked at the other in rapid succession though the martial artist put up a good fight. Kaede was more experienced, and was able to gain a slight advantage over the blonde at just the right moments using a combination of doubles and sneak attacks from behind. The ninja made sure to keep the martial artist on her toes at all times by attacking from various directions to keep the Chinese girl confused.

In another part of the villa Jack was trying to rid Setsuna of one of her weaknesses inappropriateness. Jack wasn't sure what to call it, but whenever the swordswoman saw somebody nearly exposed or naked, she lost her composure. What surprises Jack it that male or female triggers it. You would think a girl would be used to seeing another girl naked; she did attend an all-girls school.

To help Setsuna, Jack called on help from the dark queen herself! Evangeline had stripped the girl down to her birthday suit, and held questionably attained photos of Konoka in the bath and various other places in the girl's face. So far the training had born no fruit. The cowboy did notice a small amount of blood trickling down the swordswoman's nose though.

After they finished training for the day, or hour if you count the whole time lapse thing. The group spilt up for the day. Negi and Fei-Ku walked off somewhere alone. Jack had a feeling that one of them finally admitted to liking the other, it was a shame they had to hide their feeling, but what could they do? Already their relationship was taboo in more ways than one. If you counted that Negi was Fei-Ku's teacher, and five years younger than the Chinese girl or older if you count the time traveling.

But that was a matter that they had to sort out themselves though he reasoned, he would help the younger man in any way that he could but in the end it was up to Negi to achieve his own happiness. He couldn't hold the boys hand; not that he ever need to before. After everything that has happened the little wizard had become like a little brother to him.

Jack notice Setsuna, and Konoka the latter girl saying something about taking a bath together as they were all sweaty from training. Setsuna could only brush redder then before as the healer dragged her off to the baths.

Jack shook his head the two well taking Kaede by the arm. Today they had an appointment with two certain twins. Who would be very angry if they were late for their routine walks. So they walked over to where they usually met for the walking society, the big water fountain in the center of the academy. When they arrived they found the two troublesome twins ready to go.

"Hi Kaede Hi Jack!" they both said in unison Jack had a profound effect on the twins as they were both wearing cowgirl hats and boots. They also wore the chaps and vest that most cowhands wore back in the day. Both were excited for today's walk or adventure as Jack called them; seriously no one took walks like these girls did, but he had fun.

Sadly Kaede informed them that she wouldn't be able to attend today. Her parents had come for a unexpected visit, and they wanted to spend the evening with their daughter of course. So that meant Jack had to take the twins on their walk. As Kaede would punish him if he didn't, it wasn't that he didn't like the twins. They were just a bit of a handful at times.

Jack waved good-bye to Kaede as she went to meet her parents. He could swear he saw horns on top of the twins' heads when the ninja was out of site. That usually meant his wallet was going to be lighter at the end of the day.

The twins took Jack on their usual round of craziness; they led him through the pool, drama club, the track field, and through the science building were somehow they managed to get missiles to chase after them… again. Luckily Jack was able to handle it with his trusty .357 and blew the missiles away before anyone could get hurt. He was ready to call it a day when Misora came running at them dressed in her nun outfit.

"Excuse Jack-san someone at the church is waiting for you. I'll show the way if you'll come with me." The Nun said she seemed nervous for some reason but Jack paid it no mind. He bid the girls good-bye, and gave them some money for some treats as a way to make up for skipping out on them. As he walked away a feeling of dread set in, he hoped it didn't amount to anything.

The Catholic Church that was on campus had the tradition looked the same as all the other Catholic Churches that Jack as seen giant towers, and archways, and an overly tall ceiling with stain glass windows that told various stories about Christ.

"So… where is this guy?" the cowboy asked he was very curious as who wanted to see him perhaps the Head nun maybe? No, she said it was a guy right? Now that he thought about it Misora never did say who was waiting for him?

"He's at the front of the church; good day sir" The nun said leaving the cowboy alone in front of the cathedral entrance. Jack pushed open the large oak doors making a low groaning sound emit as they opened.

Inside were rows, and rows of pews for the congregation to sit on during the church service, they look extremely unconformable to Jack. He couldn't imagine sitting on them for hours listening to some old priest talk about God, but then again it wasn't his place to judge.

Up at the front of the church like the Nun said stood a man in a dark blue suit his back to Jack. A very familiar blue suit Jack thought to himself as he approached the altar, the glim of metal off in the corner caught his attention. Hidden carefully behind the rich drapery was a large silver crucifix! Jack quickly reached for his revolver pointing at the man just as the barrel of a familiar 45 semi auto appeared from under his coat.

"Jason Cassidy Cross aka Priest" Jack growled cocking the hammer back what was he doing here? This was impossible; he was dead! The man standing in front of him was undeniable proof that the man was alive.

"Jack Kid McCoy, the Desperado" Jason smiled as he looked into the others man's eyes "You seemed surprised to see, why is that? Oh yeah that's right I'm dead aren't I?" he added putting his gun back in the holster hidden under his suit. He only talk with the gunslinger.

"I pretty sure people usually die when they get shot in the head." Jack said putting away his gun also the Priest is or was his friend last time he checked, he would trust him for now or at least till he figured out what the hell was going on, he reasoned taking a sit next to the supposed dead man, he had a feeling that this was going to be a long talk.

The twins were happy licking away at the ice cream they bought with the money Jack gave them. Although at first they were afraid of the cowboy because of his first impression when he, and Negi first arrived, but after Kaede started dating him they were saddened that their big sister figure was spending more time with him then with them. Spending the day with him at the plaza though changed their option of the cowboy; they actually found him to be like an older brother. He would usually give them sweets behind Kaede's back and teach them really cool stuff like how to play the guitar or how to throw a knife. What they loved about him the most though was that he always had time to play with them, something they were very happy about as Kaede was the only other person that gave them the time of day.

A tall shadow washed over the two they paused from their inner thought to see a tall man with unruly orange hair with a yellow bandana wrapped around his head, he also had a pair of aviator glasses on with a long forest green double-breasted trench coat and black trousers.

"Why hello there ladies! What are two beautiful girls such as yourselves doing out all alone?" The man boasted causing the twins to blush red. The man hitting on them was what most would consider handsome. Yet for some reason there was something false about the man, something that didn't sit right with them. They shrugged it off though thinking it was only nerves as it was the first time either was hit on by such a deadly handsome man.

"We just waiting for our friend to get back," they replied usually they would try to start up a conversation or begin one of their exaggerated tales, but this time they didn't. The uneasiness within them was turning up their guts, practically telling the girls to run for the hills!

"Oh really is he your boyfriend? The two of you share him between you two?" The man questioned with amused grin "oh sorry how rude of me I haven't introduced myself yet, Hans Schneider at your service." He bowed grabbing each of their hand and kissing the top of both.

"Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki" they chirped out of habit the uneasiness about the man forgotten for the moment as they introduced themselves. They maybe weary but that was no reason to be rude to someone they just met.

"Ah twin sisters I should have guessed and here I was struggling to tell who was more beautiful!" Hans said dramatically "I'm so jealous of your boyfriend now I could faint!"

"He's not our boyfriend!" Fuuka corrected hotly.

"Yeah he's our friend's Kaede's!" Fumika continued

"So sorry for the misunderstanding, but since where on the subject what is the name of this man who has so many beautiful girls surrounding him?" he yelled flamboyantly gesturing wildly with his arms, spouting about how cruel the world is.

"His names Jack" they said in unison the man's display had the twins holding back giggles.

"Ah he wouldn't happen to be Jack McCoy would he?" Hans asked with a little sharpness to his voice so subtle the twins couldn't detect it. "Jack and I happen to be old a quittances, we're going to meet up later why don't you two come with Me." he said warmly as he hit the nerves on each of the girls necks knocking them out. "Yes we're going to have a grand old time!" He yelled out loud as he carried the girls off.

"So someone want's revenge on me? Thanks for narrowing it down for me that just leaves oh I don't a couple hundred people!" Jack yelled how the hell was he supposed to remember every bad guy that he messed with over the past, let's see counting with his fingers six… seven years?

"So, why are you alive?" Jack questioned the man, he had told him that someone was gunning for him but he left out whom and why, making his trust for the man drop a few of notches. There was still the fact the man next to him was supposed to be dead!

"The man who after you has a let's say unusual hobby." Jason said taking a drag of his cigarette a habit it seems that not even death could make him stop, go figure. "He did something strange Jack something unnatural. His control over me seems to weaken when on holy ground but there isn't much time he's going after those two girls you were with earlier."

"The twins?" Jack asked alarmed grapping his gun and pointed it at the dead man's head again for the second time today. "Where are they!" The cowboy demanded his anger clear as day on his face; if anything happened to those girls he would never forgive himself.

"There up by world tree you got till dark to get there and he said to come alone." The dead man said Jack was half way out the door when he yelled out "You should kill me now! It will save you some trouble later on." The man said snuffing out his cigarette in his hand he wanted to go back to the afterlife as soon as possible, he didn't belong here after all.

"No wouldn't be right killing a man in a church, even if he is one of the Damned" Jack said turning away from the man, but he had one more thing to say.

"Fine but you'll regret it. There's more than just me he dragged out of the ground Jack, be prepared to face your worst enemies and friends, because once you leave there ain't no turning back." He warned the cowboy one last time, all he got as a response was the door slamming shut.

Jack ran as fast he could it would be dark in about an hour but he had to get some stuff from the room quick; they said come alone, not unarmed. When he got to the room he shared with Kaede he through his coat on the ground not caring where it landed, he rushed over to the corner of the room where he kept his stuff and started throwing the piles of clothes and other junk all over the room till he relieves an elegantly designed chest.

He opened it slowly inside was an old poncho with a caller, pulling it out he set it aside for now. The poncho was important but what he was really after was under it. There on the bottom of the box was a smaller box; he pulled out the contents of the box. In his hands were the Diablo .357 magnum eight shooter pistols. He replaced his single holster belt for his duel holsters, slipping the guns into their respected spots; these were the guns that started it all and now they were going to finish it. He thought throwing on his poncho than his hat; they hide most of his face except for his eyes that burned with a cool rage. This was going to end tonight one way or another and he would rescue the twins, he vowed leaving the room missing the pair of eyes that hid around the corner.

Fuuka awoke her vision was burly and there was something uncomfortable around her neck she tried to get it off but a voice told her to stop. Her vision finally cleared standing in front of her was a man dress in a blood red trench coat the caller and hat preventing her from seeing the man's face. In his hand held a cane with silver skull on the end of the cane. A low moan caught her attention; she turned her head to the side to see her sister with a robe tied around her neck! She then realized that she had one too! Startled tried to wiggle free but instead she almost hung herself, if it weren't for the cloaked man's hand catching her.

"Now we don't want that happening just yet." The man smirked as he cuirassed the young girl's thigh, sending shivers of fear down the twin's spine.

This guy was some kind of sick freak! She thought desperately why did he kidnap them? What did he want from them? Fear built up in her stomach and tears streaked down her face, just then Fumika had fully awakened and let out a horrified shriek!

"Don't worry dearie I'll be explain every now that you both are awake." The man said cheerfully as if the two didn't have nooses around there necks "You see you two are going to be bait for a little game of mine. To catch a certain Jack McCoy and you two just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, but don't worry I'll let you go as soon as Jack's body is lying cold on the ground." The man laughed walking away from the twins, who couldn't even try to escape with their hands bond it would only take one little slip and they would be hung.

It took a minute for them to comprehend what the man had said they were worried about themselves of course, but they were even more worried about Jack! Just then they saw the man who caught them Hans Schneider: behind him was a blue haired man with four guns on his hips; next the blue haired man was a woman who had a creepy smile on her face with two swords in her hands, she swayed drunkenly as she approached the twins.

"Better stop right there Tsu-Chan we still need those girls alive after all" Hans called from the other side of the clearing, the girls stopped a few feet in front of them with disappointed expression on her face at not being able to spill some blood, but complained to the carrot tops orders and slithered back over to the blue haired man.

"Ah Hans good to see you, and I see you brought Zero and Tsukuyomi like I asked" the man said pleased that his servants were obeying him it took a lot of work to get them and he was happy with the results except for the Priest of coarse but after tonight he would have a new puppet to add to his collection.

"My humble servants we gather here to bring the demise off the one who has caused us all much pain and suffering, tonight we will have our revenge!" the sound of rustling branches caught everyone's attention emerging from the forest was of coarse none other than Jack.

"Jack!" the twins yelled together they were happy to see the cowboy coming to their rescue but were also fearful on what would happen now that he was here. The people here clearly had a bone to pick with him and the man's words still fresh in the girls' minds.

"Oh good the guest of honor is here, shall we start the games?"

Author's notes

Ok I think the quality of the chapter when down after jack left the church what do you think? School really messes with my mo jo so sorry about that next chapter by Saturday maybe


	16. Chapter 16

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter fifteen: Revenge Arc: part 2 help from unlikely sources

I don't own Negima!

Jack stepped out of the clearing at the base of the world tree; the man in the trench coat just asked him if he's ready to start their little game of kill the cowboy; but really why did they kidnap the twins? He would have come to finish whatever this man's grievances even if they hadn't captured his friend; he did after all hate lose ends. Now that they have taken his friends especially the twins he was going to rain down hell on these bastards after he got the twins to safety first.

He looks around the area at the haunting figures of his past there were four including Jason who was a friend in life; the next one was his fellow gunslinger Zero, the man in the green coat he recognized as Hans Schneider one of his first kills and the most dangerous. He always thought the man was mentally insane; the woman he could tell was Tsukuyomi the rouge Shinmei swordswoman he killed in Kyoto. So two friends and two enemies back from the grave, that just left the question of who the man in the red coat was.

"Who the hell are you?" He asked the man's clothing hid his identity rather well and his presence didn't feel familiar either. So who was this man and what did he do to him? Everyone one else he could understand wanting to come back a kill him he was sort of a basterd to them in life… to most of them.

"Ah yes I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Vetis. You were nothing but a child when we met, but that didn't stop you from leaving your mark." Vetis said removing his hat and letting his caller down, the man's face was scared with horrifying burn marks giving him an appearance of a mummy.

The twins had to resist the urge to vomit at the man's appearance it was just too hard to look at the Vetis's disfigured face; they were curious and frightened about how Jack did that as a kid.

"I don't know you" Jack said evenly he true fully had no idea who the man was or when he did what he claims to his face, not that he cared either. He was here to get the twins back finishing off this basterd could wait till after that. He glanced over at the were the girls were being held if he could get close enough to cut or shoot the rope the girls could maybe get away but where could they go?

"Don't worry girls I'm going to get you out of here and we'll go on another walk like usual." He promised though wasn't sure if he would be able to keep it. He reached for his guns when Vetis ordered Zero to point his guns at the girls; stopping Jack in his tracks.

"Now just hold on I believe that I hadn't finished explaining why I want revenge" Vetis smirks he knew that Jack wouldn't care but he wanted to torture the cowboy a bit having those two girls fear him will be like sweet honey; with the gunslinger trapped he began his tale.

"Now let's see I believe it was about twelve years ago I heard of a child with extraordinary fire magic abilities, I thought of how such a glorious gift had been set to me. A last though it was not going to as easy as I had hoped as the child was the son of John McCoy a man that not in a million years I could hope to defeat." Vetis paused letting the information sink in, he could already see the looks of bewilderment on the girls it was all too precious he wondered how they would react when he pulled the wool from their eyes about their Jack and the magic world.

"But I was not easy deterred as I spied on the man who bested the legendary Nagi Springfield, eventually I found the answer after mouths of research I found a way to lead Dear John away from his family. I sent a false message to him about a dear friend of his being attacked by some bandits; it was an easy enough ploy. Once I knew he was far enough away I made my move seeking into the barn where I knew you and your mother would be at my mercy."

A look of realization appeared on Jack's face his hand shook with untamed fury as the man continued his story as if he were talking about the weather.

"She did put up quite a straggle I was hoping to have my way with her, but she proved to be too unruly and I was running out of time, so I just slit her throat. It was such a wonderful sight to see the life drain from her eyes as you cried over her cooling body." He chucked ignoring Jack as if he wasn't there anymore "But that was where I made my mistake I reached to grab you I figured you wouldn't be a threat but your powers awakened at that moment from you grief, flames consumed me as your uncontrolled powers rage about. I had runaway a blazed when your father came back and took a few shoots at me luckily he was more worried about you and missed. Now years later I have come back to claim what is rightfully mine!" he grinned madly his smile almost splitting his face into this really disturbed the girls as they deduced that this man was absolutely mad!

Jack struggled to control his rage; he found that pretty hard as the man who killed his mother stood right in front of him acting as if it was a crime that he didn't get what he wanted. He had to control himself he thought, counting down from ten. The twins he had to save them first, he was angry about his mother, but you can only save the living. Once his hand stopped shaking he reasoned that it was now or never.

He reached for his guns faster than anyone could see he shot he guns out of Zero's hands than Han's he leaped towards the twins shooting the ropes that were wrapped around their necks and grabbed them in his arms, just as Zero drew his spare guns and fired at the cowboy. He felt the two of the bullets rip through his lower back, then another in his leg, but he ignored it as he jumped through the trees trying to get the twins away.

The twins held on tight as Jack jumped through the forest at inhuman speeds, they were curious about the man's story and if it was true or not but right now they were more worried about the cowboy as they saw red spots soak though his clothing.

Jack finally stopped at the base of a tree to catch his breath his injuries where more serious then he thought and running around wasn't helping them at all. He slumped against the tree trying to regain his breath.

"You two go to Evangeline's she may not let you in but just say I'll owe her one and she should let you in" the cowboy said though harsh breaths he figured they would be safer with the vampire than anyone else and of course Chachamaru was there as well if Eva decides not to be helpful.

"But Jack!" but the cowboy covered their mouths preventing them from speaking.

"No buts just do as I say I'll explain everything after I come and get you now go!" he yelled a sudden rustling of the bushes had him reaching for his gun he point toward the source of the noise.

"Whoa wait!" the person yelled emerging from the bushes to Jack's surprise it was the Hanyou Kataro from that time in Kyoto, he was curious as on why the kid was here, but pushed those thoughts aside; he sensing their pursuers coming towards them fast! Jack grabbed the twins, practically throwing the girls into the boy's arms.

"Take them to the cottage on the far north side of the school, hurry there ain't much time!" He ordered the dog-boy who stood there like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Now" Jack yelled snapping the boy out of his shock and took off like a bat out of hell just as the Zero arrives; guns at the ready.

"So you're the first one I get to send back to the afterlife, ironic isn't Zero? Seeing how you were the first one to die." Jack comment as he warily observed the blue haired gunslinger, knowing he wouldn't get away uninjured.

Zero just stared emotionlessly at the cowboy his sky blue eyes that were so full of life and joy were now dead and filled with sadness. It pained Jack to see his old friend in such a state he was only a year younger than himself, he would make sure that his friend rested in peace for now on, now though he had to put him back in the ground.

Both stood guns ready then by some unheard signal both fired, their bullets flying through the air with such skill and precision that the bullets actually blocked each other! As the smashed bullets fell to the ground Jack had to quickly runs behind a nearby tree, as Zero reached for his extra guns and fired another barrage of bullets at the cowboy.

Shit Jack thought he had forgotten about Zero enchanted guns! He fires the first two than holsters them, by drawing the third and fourth guns the first two are automatically reloaded, a simple yet effected spell that allows the blue haired gunslinger to have unlimited ammo at any time. Jack only knew of one way to get past this the two tenths of a second delay to draw his third and fourth gun that was his one and only chance of winning but it would be close.

Zero emptied his secondary guns into the tree with lightning fast speed he holstered them then drew his first guns and fired again he was just about to shoot right through the tree when he ran out. He holstered his guns and when for his secondary ones.

"_Now_!" Jack yelled in his mind he swung himself around the tree guns a blaze. Zero had just got his guns out of their holster and was unable to get accurate shot in before Jack's bullets pieced his skull but he was able to hit the cowboy in the legs; before his second demise. His skin turned ashen gray then blew away with the wind leaving only a skeleton behind.

Jack kneed on the ground in front of his former friends remains, he summoned a green flame and threw it on the bones making them melt and fuse with the earth till there was nothing left. He then took the time to pull out one of his long thin throwing knives to dig the bullets out with, it was a painful process as the sharp edge dug into his skin but it had to be done lest he bleed to death. With the bullets out Jack enchanted his bloody knife with fire magic till it was red hot, with a stick in between his teeth Jack presses the hot metal to his wounds, sealing them shut; it was a curd method but it works.

The wounds on his back were difficult to get at but he somehow managed to get the bullets out and seal the wounds also.

"Man I'm not going to last much longer at this rate" Jack complained but really he was lucky nothing serious was hit yet but he still had three more undead and the insane madman who want his power, things were not going to be easy but when were they ever.

Kataro had found the cottage that the cowboy guy told him about he didn't know why he listened to him but something told him things would have been pleasant for him he hadn't, though the girls screaming in his ears to go back was torture enough only after yelling at them on what good would that do did they shut up. Now he was standing in front of this strange cottage with a creepy blonde girl and some chick with green hair.

"So that cowboy wants me to babysit you little brats?" Eva asked the twins nod though they didn't like the babysit comment they didn't know what else to do Evangeline scared them and they were helpless to help Jack, if only Kaede was here. "That's it!" They yelled in unison as they race off, they may not be able to help but Kaede might.

Kataro had mixed feeling about what to do, he come here to warn Negi but he had a feeling he should stay with the twins if nothing else, he could at least get away from the creepy blonde chick.

Evangeline smirked as they ran off, these humans could be so amusing she mussed. she ordered Chachamaru to fly her up over the forest. It's been quite some time since anything this exciting happen and she might as well have a front row seat.

Vetis stood at the base of the world tree his plans have moved along nicely. He would wear Jack down with his revived puppets causing enough damage to make the cowboy be powerless to resist his corruption spell that would make him his obedient puppet and keep his powers at their strongest. Death after all would cause them to diminish greatly, like his other puppets but alive he could release all the dark powers that Jack kept hidden.

Hans stumbled out of the trees carrying an old man in a black trench coat over his shoulder; Vetis though knew the man was actually a demon from his aura. A fairly powerful one at that he would be useful for the upcoming ritual.

"Hey boss what cha want me to do with this one?" Hans asked adjusting the demon on his shoulder into a more comfortable position.

"Just put him over there for now" the mastermind said with a dismissive wave, he needs to start the next part of his plan. "Hans has Tsukuyomi gone after Jack yet?"

"Yup she left just about a minute ago she should come across him right about" Gun shots echo in the air "Now"

Jack blocked the Shinmei's blade with his gun, he was too injured to use Musashi, also this time the swordswoman's movements were sluggish as if something was retraining her from moving like she did before, but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous. She had gotten the jump on him earlier and cut a deep wound in his side.

The swordswoman made no comment on the wound she caused; she was just a shell of her former self with no will of her own. She attacked again blades swinging wildly; Jack grabbed the blade with his hand and fired into the rouges head turning her to dust just like Zero. Though the fight wasn't long or hard the swordswoman left her mark.

Jack heated up his blade again and pressed it to the skin on his side. The burning hiss and the smell of flesh filled the air; it was a strange thing that every kind of fire except his own heals him. He tore a piece of cloth from his cloak and wrapped his hand burn wounds wouldn't help him when he was holding his gun. He trudged ahead two down two to go then the big boss himself he just had to live that long.

Kaede sat at the table her parents had reserved for them at one of the fancier restaurants in the city, across from her was her father and mother Yuudai and Kaeda Nagase. Her father Yuudai was a strong built man with broad shoulders and big arms. He kept his hair in a simple military cut and a walrus style mustache. Kaeda her mother was a slim but tall woman with her hair tied into a bun. Kaede loved them both very much but they highly discouraged her from training in the ninja way like her grandparents. Her mother always tells her that she should try being like the other girls and get a boyfriend.

"I do have a boyfriend mother; he's a very mature man and kind." Kaede said she got tired of her mother hounding her about finding someone. Though maybe she should have kept her mouth shut, as her father look like he was about to have a heart attack well her mother seemed absolutely thrilled!

"Really my little girl finally found a boyfriend! Why didn't you bring him with you? We would have loved to meet him!" Kaeda cried overjoyed that her daughter was finally acting like other girls her age and not getting involved in this silly ninja business. "Do you at least have a picture of him I would like to see the boy who captured my little girl's heart!"

"Oh yeah I have a picture" Kaede ransacked her pursed ignoring her father who still didn't know how to respond to her having a boyfriend. She finally found the pocket that held the pictures; she hardly ever uses her purse, so she tends to forget where everything is. she searched through the pictures first wanting to give them a good impression of Jack; so she tried to find one where he wasn't smoking, drinking, without his shirt or holding a gun. It was a difficult thing to do as most of the pictures had Jack doing almost all of those things at the same time.

The first Picture had Jack clothed in his usual get up sitting on the stairs of the school smoking with a bottle of gin next to him, the second on had him lying on the bed with only his pants on and empty bottles of rum scattered around him, the third had him shooting the empty bottles with his gun well smoking (she was pretty sure he was drinking too when he was doing this) finally she found a picture that would work. It was one taken from the day they went to the plaza with the twins, in the picture Jack and her were sitting on a bench with one of the twins in each of their laps. She handed the picture too her mother, who then commented on cute they looked well her father glared at the photo, probably thinking of giving Jack a serious talk.

The twins and Kataro stood at the entrance of the restaurant that Kaede and her parents were eating at, luckily Kaede had told them with restaurant she was going to be at, unfortunately the man by the door wouldn't let them in because they didn't have a reservation.

It was then the twins put to use the three things Jack taught them the three things you can do when dealing with man in a situation like this, number one seduction, but they didn't have the bodies for that, number two bribe them with money; they didn't have any. So that leads to number three punch them as hard as you can in the nuts and since the twins to everything together the poor sucker at the door got a double dose. The man released a high pitch girly scream as he went down, the twins just stepped over him, with Kataro following behind covering his crotch.

The whole restaurant paused as they heard the scream everyone looked around trying to find the source of it. At that time the twins walked in screaming for Kaede.

Hearing the familiar voices of the twins the ninja looked up from her food on instinct surprised to see the twins here with the dog boy with Kyoto. Her breath got caught in her throat when they told her what was going on.

"Kaede, some creepy guy kidnapped us, so he could get at Jack!" Yelled Fuuka

"Yeah and he said he also kill Jack's mother when he was a kid, and he said he was going to kill him!" Add Fumika

"And Jack got hurt trying to save us, you got to help!" they cried in unison they felt the ninja's arms wrap around their waists as she carried them at high speed shouting sorry to her parents and telling Kataro to hurry up. She was about to ask where Jack was when they were out of the restaurant but a strong tug on her pinky pointing her towards the world tree.

"The pact" she mumbled under her breath, somehow she knew were Jack was, she didn't care how she knew, but she was glad because she could feel his pain through the bond between them. She could feel him getting weaker and weaker by the second. She handed the twins over to Kataro and dashed ahead as fast as she could.

"Hang on Jack I'm coming!" She yelled into the night praying she wouldn't it wouldn't be too late.

Author's notes

So that's the chapter if some of you don't gets Vetis reason's for revenge think of him as one of those guys who think it's a crime if he doesn't get everything he wants, also Jack's past will be told more clearly in the future this was just Vetis twisted side of the story. Also who was it in the hall in the last chapter? All will be relieved in time.

Demon of corruption: Vetis


	17. Chapter 17

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter sixteen: Revenge Arc: part 3 inner demons

I don't own Negima!

Negi and Fei-Ku were walking back to the school grounds hand in hand; they had gone out on a date to a restaurant in another region of town. Not wanting to have one of the girls spot them and cause a headache of problems for the two. As they neared the academy grounds they separated from each other's grasp reluctantly, though both knew the consequences if they were spotted; rumors spread fast at Mahora after all.

They turned the corner just as Kaede rushed through the gates of the school, with an extreme look of worry on her face, a few seconds later Kataro Jumped in front of them; carrying the twins much to Negi's surprise.

"Fuuka, Fumika? What's going on? Why are you with Kataro and were is Kaede going?" Negi asked the two girls, a terrible feeling settled into his gut as they explained what was going on, Kataro also warned Negi of Count Graf Herrman the demon that Stan sealed in a bottle. The child teacher took a deep breath to calm his nerves, not only was someone from Jack's past here by his as well! He asked the twins were Jack's last location was then told them to go find Konoka and Setsuna no doubt there would be some injuries need to be heal before the end of the night.

With the twins taken care off, he knew they would have some explaining to do later, but he had to deal with the situation at hand.

"Will you help us Kataro?" He asked extending his hand to the Hanyou. The dog boy stared at it for a second then grabbed it in a firm grip.

"You got it; I owe these guys a couple of good punches." Kataro smirked as he let go of Negi's hand and raced off, with Negi not far behind. Fei-Ku shook her head, boys she thought as she ran after them.

Jack stumbled through the trees his wounds were starting to get to him and he still had three more opponents to take care of, this whole thing just pissed him off this the exact reason he hated loose ends they always come back and bit you in the ass.

"Man you look horrible like something the cat dragged in" a smog voice said Jack knew who the voice belonged to, there leaning against a tree was Hans as arrogant and bull headed as he was alive. "Don't give me that look is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

"We're not friends" Jack said drawing his gun but his vision went blurry and his hand shook from exhaustion. Hans pushed himself off the tree casually strolling in front of him as if he wasn't a threat.

"Hmm I guess your right there but no need to be rude." The assassin said evenly

"Why aren't you like the others?" Jack snapped at the man he felt different from Zero and Tsukuyomi he almost felt human well the other felt like empty dolls.

"Oh you mean why can I speak? It simple really when bringing back a sole to this plain it either comes willingly or has to be forced to came back, Me and your pal Jason had unfinished business we wanted to finish. So we willingly accepted that old timers offer." Hans explained "Zero and Tsukuyomi didn't want to come back so they were turned into the mindless shells you fought, Zero was always too soft hearted for killing and Tsukuyomi's dream of being defeated by a strong opponent had come true so she didn't want to came back either; the only thing left in them was there knowledge on fighting."

"I see why did Jason come back?" if they come on their own will, why did he ask him to kill him back the church? It didn't make any sense to him.

"I don't know, but what I do know is I wanted one last crack at you before I spend the rest of eternally in hell!" Hans yelled drawing his gun from it holster hidden under his coat. Both fired bullets whizzed through the air Jack barely able to dodge the bullets and duck for cover. While Hans just watched as the bullets Jack fired completely miss him, it was probably unfair to fight the cowboy in his current state. He did say he wanted another crack at him, nobody said it had to be a fair one though.

Jack dodged another one of Hans's shots it was clear to him that the man was just toying with him, he always was a sick basterd. He enjoyed picking apart his opponents till they were nothing but helpless before him; this though his fatal flaw he never finishes his opponent right off he likes to gloat first then kill.

Hans dodge another sloppy shot from Jack till the cowboy's guns where empty it was time to get this over with the revived assassin mussed, but first he would toy with the cowboy a little more.

"Isn't this fun Jack? This reminds me of the last time we met like this, except this time I'm the one with the gun and you're on the ground bleeding. I think I'll have some fun with those girls of yours; they sure did look like they could use some of my special attention. Don't worry I'll send them back to you in the afterlife!" Hans grinning insanely as he rose aimed at the cowboy, however he never got a chance to pull the trigger as the cold steel of Jack's throwing knife pieced his skull.

"Sorry but I'm not about to die by the likes of you." Jack told the corpse as it turned to dust and bone, he leaning against the tree behind him to regain his breath. He didn't get injured this time but it proved how weak he was from his earlier battles. He didn't get long to rest as a familiar figure marched through the trees with a large crucifix on its back.

"Can ever just catch my breath can I?" Jack complained he was tired off this bull shit! He aimed his gun at his old friend the man who was once his teacher and teammate, but he had one more question for the man, why did he come back willingly? "Why did you come back Jason? What businesses do have to settle with me?"

"I just wanted one last showdown with you." Jason said setting the crucifix on the ground and took of his suit Jacket, showing his shoulder holsters to the world. "One shot Jack that's all"

Jack holstered his gun he let his hand hover over the handle well Jason did the same; they stood there waiting for the other to make a move. A single leaf floated down slowly towards the ground as soon as it touched the ground, both reached for their guns two shots echoing out into the night. Jason's body fell to the ground a bullet hole right in-between his eyes. Jack fell to his knees holding his hand over the wound in his chest.

"Fuck, that just barely missed my heart!" he coughed as blood fell from his mouth he heard dirt crunching under a boot. He looks up to see Vetis standing over him with amused look on his burned face. "You fucking basterd" he spat at the man making sure to spit on his well-polished boots.

"I know" Vetis replied slamming his boot in the cowboys face knocking him out cold. Everything had gone according to plan. Thought his puppets were destroyed they proved to be worth the effort it took to make them. The picked up Jack's body and began to track up the hill to the world tree. So he would never have to worry about being called weak ever again!

Kaede paused to catch her breath she had come across a skeleton along the way she didn't know who it was or were it come from but the signs pointed to him being on the losing side of Jack's gun from the shell casings. The spots of blood on the ground though worried her; it meant that Jack hadn't come out unscathed. Just then she come across another skeleton this one was a female from the looks of it and it had two bloody swords lying next to it.

"Jack please hang on I'm coming!" she called out running again worried for her lovers safety.

Jack grounded as he came too, when his vision finally cleared he saw that he was at the base of the world tree and that he as chained down by his wrists the chains were wrapped around trees to either side of him. He looks down to see a giant magic circle below he and a demon chained across from him, judging by the Demon's struggling he wasn't her willingly. The sound of boots stomping on the ground catches his attention; he looks over to see Vetis walk out of the tree line with a handful of dead critters.

"Do you know what you are Jack?" Vetis asked as he places the dead animals in certain parts of the circle, the walks in between his two captives.

"I'm human last time I checked" the cowboy answered wonder were the man was going with this, he thought the man was insane before but it looks like he got crazier in the past few hours.

"That is where you're wrong my boy. You see you are what I like to call an Elemental eater, or in your case a Fire-eater demon. Your father is a lightning-eater if my sources are correct. Did you ever wonder why fire could heal you? No other mage could do that even if they studied for their whole lives!" Vetis said for some reason he didn't sound as insane as before he was clam as he when about setting up his ritual.

"You see Jack what I'm really going to do is make you absorb this demon here into your body unleashing your dormant demon blood, than place you under my control, and when your powers reach their peak I'll take your body as my own!" he laughed madly activating the circle.

The runes glowed dark purple as Graf watched in horror as he watched his body dissolve. Is this what he what he was released for after ten years of imprisonment? Just to be absorbed into some Halfling, for some crazed human's ambition to become a demon. Well he wasn't going being some pawn! He summoned all of his power and shot it into Jack; he would make sure the madman did not have his way!

Jack screamed in agony as the demonic power overwhelmed him! He could feel his body changing already, his nails turned into claws; he could feel his ears stretch till they were pointed. His muscles explained then compressed then repeated time over and over again each time he could feel them becoming denser and stronger! His Hair lengthens to the length of his waist and turn fiery orange, two horns emerged from the sides of his forehead, his eyes turning blood red as tattoos spread over his body.

Graf watched as the last of his power was drained but he had accomplished his adjective he knew the demonetized Jack would be too powerful of the madman to control. He only wished he could have fought the lad before his demise but it was not to be, he would just have to settle for leaving his power with someone worthy of them. With that he burst into to cloud of dust disappearing from the earth forever.

The Demonic Jack easy broke the chains holding him as if they were string; he advanced upon the burned man wanting to test his new razor sharp claws. He smirks as the man quivers in fear as he swipes down on the man's shoulder.

Kaede hear a loud scream price through the air, she was just about to the clearing around the world tree. The ninja had found two more skeletons on her way here and left markings for the others to follow. Hiding in the leaves she looked in horror at the scene before her, she didn't know how but she knew the demonic orange haired being was Jack and in his hand was a man with horrible burns on his face and his right arm was missing. The arm had been flung across the clearing from the looks of it.

"Jack stop!" She yelled running from her hiding spot, but Jack ignored her as he continued to squeeze the live out of the man. It wasn't the killing of the man that Kaede was worried about from the looks of it he was the cause of all the trouble that as happened and Jack had told he kill before. No it was the fact that Jack seemed to be enjoying it that concerned her. She reached for her weapons but remembered she remove them because she didn't want her parents to be suspicious, with nothing else she remember the scroll she had gotten in Kyoto, she never used it in battle before but it was all she had.

"Yukimura" she called the scroll appeared and wrapped her in a small cocoon then disappeared leaving her clothed in armor instead of her dress and two spears in her hand.

"I said stop it right now!" she yelled thrusting both spears at once. Jack dropped the man and move easily out of the way avoiding being stabbed. Vetis being the coward he was ran off into the forest leaving Kaede to deal with the demonic Jack on her own.

"Snap out of it Jack this isn't you!" she cried dodging the claws aimed at her head, she jabbed at Jack's side but he grabbed the shaft of the spear then kneed her in the stomach. Then followed up with a punch in the face knocking the ninja in to a tree "Jack please" she said softly as tears fell from her eyes, she was losing him and she didn't know what she could do as he grabbed the helm of her jacket and ripped away the wrap that bound her breasts. Just then arrows of wind slammed into the fire-eater knocking Kaede loose of his grip.

"Kaede! What going on?" Negi yelled readying another barrage of arrows, but they didn't seem to have much of effect on the beast before him. Kataro rushed in throwing punch after punch, but Jack just grabbed his arms then swung him wildly around smashing him into the ground.

"It's Jack they did something to him! We got to do something, he getting more out of control!" The ninja cried she felt so, helpless before the demonic Jack as he rampaged about, things just when from bad to worse as the twins showed up with Konoka and Setsuna. They had demanded they take them with them or they wouldn't tell were the others were leaving the girls no choice; but to bring them.

"Fuuka, Fumika get out of here!" Kaede yelled running towards the twins she couldn't believe Setsuna let them come didn't they know it would be dangerous! Jack had finished smashing Kataro and looked at the new arrivals. He ran towards them ignoring the arrows of wind Negi launched at him.

Setsuna jumped at the fire-eater sword drawn, but she was swatted away like a fly as Jack backhanded her, Fei-Ku's staff expended out of the bushed behind the girls. Having been told to act as back up just in case the situation turned dire, by the looks of things they did, she thought as she pressed the attack swinging her staff around.

It was caught easy though by Jack, he threw the martial artist away as he continued towards the defenseless twin claws extended. The two quivered in fear as Konoka shielded them with her body, waiting for the blow but it never came, they looked up to the site of Kaede standing in front of them arms spread wipe and Jack's claws through her guts.

Kaede felt the blood spill from her mouth as she removed the claws from her stomach; Jack remained frozen in place as she did this. She reached out and touched Jack's face she smiled as she kisses him softly on the lips the pulled away.

"Please come back Jack please." She whispered as she fell into unconsciousness from the blood loss. Jack caught her in his arms as his hair shortened and returned to his natural color and his claws disappeared as while.

"Kaede no!" he yelled for the first time in his life he was afraid, he looked at Konoka then barked "Heal her"

"But I don't have the skill to heal such wound yet!" the healer replied but Jack would hear none of it as he grabbed her by the hand and placed them over the wounds.

"Just focus and I'll do the rest" he said drawing on his powers and mixed them with Konoka who chanted the strongest healing spell she knew, it normally wouldn't be able to heal this kind of damage but if you over charge the spell it should heal most of it. That was at least was what Jack hoped for as he sent his own power into the spell, he can use others spells other than fire but that doesn't mean he can use his power to charge another person spells. Blue and orange spiraled together as the two worked to heal the damage that Jack had caused, they did this for the better half of an hour before results started to show.

Kaede's eyes fluttered open she looked into Jack's eyes and smiled "Next time stop when I say it the first time." This seemed to lighten the mood as they laughed at ninja attempt at humor "Oh yeah you have to meet my parents for this I did run out of them to come save you."

"Sure love anything you want" Jack said as leaned against a nearby tree Kaede's head resting on his legs, surprisingly the twins come over and snuggled up with him even after everything that's happened.

"Thanks for saving us Jack" they said together as they drifted to sleep, he didn't know why they still wanted to be near him after he almost tried to kill them but he didn't care they were his family and he was glad they stayed.

Off in the distance Vetis ran always to the lake till he finally stopped figuring he was far enough away from the rampaging demon.

"Damn him Damn him I will I have my revenge for this and…" A flash of lightning arced across the sky but there were no cloud in sight, the shuffling of feet caught the burned man's attention as he turned around. Behind him was a man in a worn out duster with a cowboy hat and three scars on the right side of his face.

"What are you doing here!" he yelled fearfully as the man pulled out a 44 smiths and Weston revolver and pointed it at his head. "NO don't please!"

His cries went unheard as the man pulled the trigger ending his life.

"That was for my wife" he said pulling out a small bottle "and this is for my son" he tossed the bottle on the body and watched as it burst into blue flames consuming it till it was nothing but ashes.


	18. Chapter 18

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter seventeen: explanations and meeting the folks

I don't own Negima!

The day after Vetis attacked the Negima group was taking the day easy or at least most were, Negi himself along with Fei-Ku were walking through the trees to clean up the skeletons and other things left behind from the battles. It wouldn't do for someone to come across them and call the police. Negi had left Jack and Kaede who were still recovering from their wounds to inform the twins on the existence of magic and why those men where after Jack.

Another matter that had to be taken care of was where would Kataro be staying? After being easy defeated by Kaede then Jack the hanyou was determine to stay and get stronger under their guidance, which the two didn't mind really but they didn't want him in their room. Finally they came to the decision to have Kataro pose as Jack's cousin and let the others girls decide on who wanted to take him in, they were still waiting on a response.

"Negi-kun, look at that over there!" Fei-Ku said pointing at a wooden cross in the place where Zero one of Jack's friends had fallen. There was no sign of bones or the struggle that has taken place last night. Hell there wasn't even a shell casing anywhere to be found! This perplexed the wizard as they went to each spot on found the same thing.

"Did someone already clean it up for us?" Fei-Ku asked the young wizard who was trying to thing off who could have done this; they had left no evidence other than the crosses which he guesses served as grave markers. There were a number of people who could have done this, but who knew about what happened last night and go through the trouble of making the graves.

They finally reach the base of the world tree even the magic circle was gone, along with Vetis's arm, and the blood. It was as if nothing happened, the wind blew throwing leaves up in the air blinding the two when the wind died down Chachamaru and Evangeline stood before them.

"Eva did you do this?" Negi asked the vampire but he doubted that she would have gone through the trouble; she may have ordered Chachamaru to clean it up just so the Dean wouldn't get on her case. She was after all the security guard of the academy as well as its prisoner. Though she doesn't really care to do her Job but then again, she has been here for fifteen years and Setsuna and Mana only started a year or two ago. This however was a debate for another day.

"Of course not Boyo, why would I go through the trouble of burying those pieces of trash? I did however see who did," the vampire smirked knowingly as she walked away for the two. Chachamaru bowed polity to both then followed after her master. She stopped right before the tree line giving the small teacher a little clue.

"If you go in that direction about ten kilometers, you may find some answers," the robot told them then hurried after her master. She didn't know why she helped them but it seems to the right thing to do, maybe she was growing a conscious, like Satomi said.

"What do you think Negi? Should we check it out?" the martial artist asked really she just enjoyed spending time with the wizard, like they did last night before the craziness started.

The wizard nodded they might find something or not but at least he could spend more time with Ku-Chan. He wrapped his arm around hers and walked in the direction Chachamaru pointed.

Back at the academy Jack and Kaede were sleeping away the day, it was the weekend meaning they would normally go camping in the woods, but both were still too injured to be training or at least that's what Konoka told them. They would have snuck out but the twins wanted to stay with them for the night meaning neither could get away without waking them up.

Speaking of the twins they had taken the existence of magic pretty well, promising to keep quiet if Jack taught them. The cowboy agreed after all what harm could they do with a little fire spell or two. Images of arson come to mind but he ignores them the girls wouldn't do anything malicious…right?

A sound off a cell phone vibrating caught everyone's in the room attention; it was Kaede's phone. She put her finger to her lips telling everybody to keep quiet well she answered it. While she was doing this Jack rolled out of bed with the twins clinging to his shoulders, he carried them over to the sofa so they come sleep a little longer. He then went to take a shower; letting the hot water fall down his body releasing the tension that had built up from last night's adventures; when he was done Kaede Knocked at the door.

"Jack, I got some news," the ninja said Jack could hear the worry in her voice; this had him worried as she was never worried.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents want to meet us meaning you and Me." she said getting on a fresh set of clothes.

"What's so bad about that?" He asked what could be so terrible about meeting her parents. He would have to meet them sometime.

"They want to meet you today before they go back home and they'll be here in about ten minutes!" she exclaimed yelling loud enough to wake the twins and make Jack slip in the shower.

"Well you better get in here then," he said opening door with towel wrapped around his waist causing all the girls in the room to blush as he began to dress right in front of them all!

"JACK!" Kaede yelled he could be so impulsive at times that it wasn't even funny. She let the matter drop though she still had to shower and get ready to introduce Jack to her parents.

On the far side of Mahora campus just were the barrier ended Negi and Fei-Ku found themselves on the banks of the large lake that was on school grounds. They had followed Chachamaru's direction as best they could but it was a little difficult to stay on track between the uneven terrain and constantly losing their sense of direction, Negi deep thinking didn't help them with finding the place either.

As they walked the young wizard had started to think about how powerful Jack had become sense they come here. Back in the future they were about at the same level, but after they went sent back both of them had become greatly weaker than they were used to, though they were more powerful then they originally were at this point in time. It still bothered him on how powerful Jack had become in the last few months, first with finding the Musashi scroll, then he told Negi about his own magia erebea and now he was part demon (not by choice) but he could probably fight Jack Rakan on almost equal footing now.

He knew he shouldn't be jealous of his friend and perhaps this how Kataro always felt when they fought together in the tournament. It was just so hard to feel so useless again after years of homing his skills to the point where people said he surpassed his father the Thousand Master.

"Negi-Kun, were here," Fei-Ku said snapping the young wizard out of his inner mussing. They had indeed arrived the air was heavy with the lingering presence of magic and the smell of burnt flesh. They crept over the rocks that were above the beach. Looking down they saw the white said stretch for miles, but what really caught their attention was the pile of black ashes that lay mixed in with the sand.

"Let's go take a look," He said using his wind magic to float down on to the sand, while Fei-Ku just jumped down kicking up a cloud of sand as she landed. They stood over the ashes Negi used a simple identification spell to conform that the ashes were indeed of a human's but was unable to tell who it was; how there was nothing else to be found Negi prepared to Jump back up the ledge when the sound of splashing caught his attention.

There standing in the shining blue water was Fei-Ku in her birthday suit splashing around in the waves, yelling at him to come join her, knowing the martial artist would drag him in herself. He stripped down and jumped in after her; keeping his boxers on of course.

Kaede and Jack were standing by the water fountain at the center of campus. They had gotten cleaned up in record time, Kaede dress in a green sundress that her grandmother had given her as a gift for her birthday, her hair was tied in its normal ponytail. Jack wore a dark red button up shirt and pair of black Jeans, with the black cowboy boots he wore for special occasions; he had pulled his hair into a short ponytail as well that reached just past the base of his neck. They had left the twins with Konoka and Setsuna for the day, though the chances of another kidnapper showing up were slim to none they felt better with some who could fight watching over them, plus they could keep them out of mischief.

Yuudai and Kaeda Nagase walk towards the fountain taking in the scenery that Mahora had to offer with its lush forests and many historical building, both of them had attended in their youth Kaeda at the girl's academy and Yuudai at the boy's university. It was where they first met where they found each other and fell in love.

Kaeda was excited to meet her daughter's boyfriend; yesterday's events were a little confusing because of her daughter's sudden departure; she just brushed it off as kids these days always being in a rush. Her Husband however was having different thoughts; he was mostly thinking of how he would ruff up the boy if he did anything to hurt his little girl. Last night was still on his mind as well, what if the boy turned out to be some trouble maker he was going to everything he could keep him away from his daughter, he would honesty rather training in martial arts then dating a boy if the those were the options.

"Dear, where here," his wife said pulling on the sleeve of his suit; she was pointing towards the fountain where his beautiful daughter was standing next to the guy in the picture she showed them last night. He put on his most intimating face; he was going make sure this boy knew who he was dealing with.

Jack saw two adults that could only be Kaede's parents approach them, her mother stood about his height making her just a little taller than Kaede, her father stood while over his head by at least about an inch. He could tell the man was trying his best to intimate him; he just gave a warm smile and offered his hand.

"Jack McCoy, pleased to meet you, sir" Yuudai extended his hand enveloping Jack's giving the cowboy his firmest grip. He was surprised when Jack's grip almost crashed his hand! He pulled his hand back shaking away the pain, but making sure the two women didn't notice.

"Well, let's get going shall we?" Kaede chirped she saw her father and Jack's little display of male testosterone and knew it was only going to get worse as the day dragged on. She suggested that they eat at the plaza, such it was such a nice day out.

They walk down the streets many people greeted Jack, asking how he was doing and trying to offer him gifts for an odd job he did for them or for the time he kicked ruff Houser's out because they were harassing them; Kaede's parents were shocked at how popular Jack around the town people.

Finally they sat down to eat, because of all the different restaurants and food stands you could almost whatever you wanted to eat from traditional Japanese dishes to foods from the Americas, for this reason it known as the world food plaza, it also had a number of stores to shop at.

Yuudai and Kaeda ordered a beef pot to share, while Kaede and Jack ordered steaks with a side of potatoes and gravy. They ate in awkward silence Jack and Yuudai glaring at each other as they chewed their meat, both women could only sigh at their display Kaeda at her husband's antics against Jack and Kaede for Jack taking him up on them. Could he just be the bigger man and try get along with her father?

Finally Kaeda decided to break the silence asking Jack about his schooling and where he was from you know general questions you ask a stranger. Also it was pretty obvious that he wasn't from around here if his skin color, speech and the way he was dress was any indication.

"Well as you can see I'm American. I come from a small rural area in south Texas; I came here with a friend of mine from England whose Kaede's homeroom teacher actually. As for schooling I have a degree in agriculture." He answered chewing a on a piece of beef, Kaeda asked him about his parents and what they do, they question was expected but Jack still seem a little hesitant answer. "I lived with my aunt since I was four or something, my father's somewhere out in the world doing what I don't know but he sends my Aunt a letter every couple of years, just to let us know he's still alive."

"What about your mother?" Kaeda asked feeling sorry for the man.

"She died when I was young never really got a chance to really know her, but I guess I could never tell the difference because mom and Auntie because they were twins. Thinking about it now I haven't checked in with her since…well I don't know when," he said a little embarrassed he hadn't contacted the woman who raised him to manhood in what three, four mouths? He was really starting to wonder if she even remembers she has a nephew, what with all her drinking and constant jobs around the world. Aunt Rubi is a Free-lance mercenary that never really wanted kids but she did take the time to give him an education and teach him how to shoot.

Suddenly Jack's phone started going off stopping any further questions as he answered, he wondered who could be calling it not like anybody knew he had a cell phone other than…Oh god! He was too late to realize who was calling and if he had check his caller ID he would have not even bothered to answer at least not now! That was no longer an option however as familiar female voice screaming into ears so loud he had hold the phone away at least a foot.

"You God Damned of bitch, Do you have any Idea how worried I was about you piece of shit! You haven't called, sent a letter or even a damn souvenir in the past five fucking mouths!" Jack's Aunt Rubi yelled over the phone, there was a loud humming sound in the background indicating she was on a plane; which was strange because she hated to fly.

"Sorry Rubi time just got away from me, must of picked it up from pops," Jack joked trying to calm his aunt's rage, he was going to call sometime when he got the courage to face her wrath, at least she was on the other side of the world.

"Whatever just come and pick me up at the Tokyo airport in an hour." She ordered hanging up her phone.

"Wait you coming to Japan!" but he line she already hung up leaving him no chose but to go get her. Great he thought to himself another problem just lining up with the rest. At least they were going to the airport anyways to see off Kaede's parents. Hopefully they would be gone by the time Rubi arrived, because he had a feeling these little meet and greet would get a lot more tense if his blood thirsty Aunt entered the picture.

They finished their meal and had some more small talk mostly Kaeda asked Jack about how he and Kaede meet and how far they were in their relationship. Well Yuudai kept interrogating Jack about his intentions to his innocent little girl. Jack had the idea to tell the man that his 'little' girl wasn't so little anymore and she could make her own decisions but held his tongue. His Aunt was coming to give him a licking and felt too out of it to try and fight with the older man.

At the airport which was packed with hundreds of people waiting for their flights, Kaede's parents had were about to board well Jack and Kaede waited off to side out of the way of others. Kaeda gave the each of them a hug and waved good bye well Yuudai gave Jack a I'm watching you look. They waved them off and watched as their plane took off.

"So where is this aunt off yours?" Kaede asked just as woman wearing combat pants usually wore by the US military with combat boots and a black leather Jacket with a red t-shirt underneath, her hair was raven black, and had cold dangerous blue eyes.

"Right over there" He said trying to make himself invisible by hiding with the crowd but it proved to be useless as Rubi march right over to them yelling.

"Hey there Kido you ready to for an ass kicking, because Rubi Riva Malone is here!"


	19. Chapter 19

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter eighteen: Festival part 1 bonding time

I don't own Negima!

Negi stretched his arms giving a longer deep yawn as he got out of bed, yesterday had been I one the most enjoyable in quite some time, between Kyoto, training and teaching it was good to get out and fool around. Leave it to Fei-Ku to know just how to cheer him up. Yes he could just sleep the day way but it was not to last. The school festival was fast approaching and he had to come with something to do and stop Chao's plan from revealing magic to the world. He wondered how Ku would react to Chao's departure this time if she knew the truth.

Well Negi pondered on future events Jack's thoughts where more on the now, like what was Rubi doing here now, how did she find him, and why the hell did he have to carry all her stuff from the airport to his and Kaede's room! If that wasn't bad enough she now was staying with him in the dorm room and already drank most of his booze! He was pretty sure she also stole some money from and got her plane ticket in his name because she handed him the bill. He loved his aunt really but there was a reason he didn't come home to often after he learned how to drive; it was one of those never look back moments.

He left her sleeping on the bed deciding to sit in on Negi's class for the first time in a while, Rubi still hasn't tried to kick his ass yet, so that meant that she had something else in mind, most likely something embarrassing from his childhood. To counter this plan was to just stay away as long as he could not the best plan but what else could he do?

Kaede sat in her seat as usual today they had to start planning an event for the school festival that was coming up. So far they had made no progress on what they wanted to do. They finally decide to do a maids café with the girls wearing a bunch of cosplay costumes that were more than inappropriate for school girls to be wearing. Haruna had already had force her to wear a mini shirt and a tight t-shirt that hardly covered her chest; force Setsuna in to a swim suit and many of the other girls into similar costumes. All they seemed to be doing was giving poor Negi a heart attack as Fei-Ku kept charging him every time he looked at one of the girls.

The door slammed open Jack stood in the door way with a cloud of gloom over his head he ignored all the girls not even looking at any of them and took his spot by the window like usual.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuna asked it was strange for the girls to see the cowboy so depressed he was always so full of life and threats to take life. They wondered what could have done this to him, most look to Kaede for answers but the ninja could only shrug her shoulders as she walked over the cowboy.

"Hey Jack what's wrong?" she asked concerned so his aunt showed up out of the blue, she couldn't be that bad could she? Suddenly a rope crashed through the window sending shards of glass everywhere, while it tied it's self around Jack and dragged him out the third story window!

"Holy crap!" everyone yelled as they rushed to the window to see if he was alright, they had to jump back however when a woman in wearing Chamo pants and a red shirt jumped through the window with Jack hogtie on her back.

"You sure have a strange school here Jackie, what they teach how to be a whore?" the woman comment looking around the room, she spotted Negi among the group and jumped over the girls with Jack still on her back "What do we got here are you that cut little teacher that my little Jackie told me about?" she cooed pinching Negi's cheeks, this caused most of the girls to go into an uproar as they grabbed Negi by the shoulders and tried to pull him away from the mysterious woman. May I stress the point of try as about ten of them were pulling on Negi while Rubi just held on with the fingers she was using to pinch the poor teachers cheeks.

"You sure are popular kiddo, I can tell you're going to be a heart breaker just like your father," she said letting go of the boy's cheeks causing the girls to fall backwards in to a pile of limbs and body parts with Negi ending up on the bottom.

"Ops," she said amused as the girls tried to untangle themselves from each other but only succeed in getting themselves even more tangled. She wondered over to the clothes rack that Natsumi had brought from the drama department for the girls to use; it was filled with costumes like maids, bunny girls, swimsuits, and many other sexy costumes. Rubi browsed the racks for something that suited her tastes, she may be not be a shopaholic like many other women, but she still loved to dress up in something sexy every once and awhile.

"Tah da" Rubi posed in a sailor style school girl uniform with a short shirt and top that shows off her womanly assets quite well, making most of the other girls jealous. "Well how do I look? Pretty hot right?" silence was her answer; she decided to give them a little help by drawing her custom Monkey revolvers, aiming just above their heads.

"Yeah you look pretty good Auntie, still smoking at thirty one good for you," Jack said nervously as he tried to escape, unfortunately he spoke the taboo word for any woman her age.

Angry tick marks appeared on the mercenaries forehead, everybody watched amazed as she throw Jack with one arm through the door breaking it down, bursting into splinters on impact. "If I taught you one this it was never ever speak say my age out loud, you dumbass!" she shouted angry at the downed cowboy, she than looks to the others and grabs Kaede by the waist dragging her out the door.

"Come on, girlie you and I are going to have some fun! Jack, don't bother waiting up for us!" She shouted over her shoulder her mood completely calm as if she didn't just smash someone through a door. The girls and Negi just stood there completely confused a woman whose name they didn't even know barges in assaults Jack harasses Negi then threaten them and just walks off with one of their classmates leaving them to explain everything Nita-sensei who happened to be passing by. As Nita-sensei chewed them out for the door and for making so much noise in the morning he told them to leave.

They all ran out as quickly as possible wanting to escape the older teacher's wrath before he decided to punish them as well. In their rush to escape all of them trampled over Jack who was still lying on the floor. The cowboy lied there with dozen of foot print marks on his back, seething in angry and embarrassment.

"I swore someday I'll get you back Rubi! And will someone untie me dammit!" he shouted struggling against his bond, but the halls were empty leaving him no choice but try and get out himself.

Meanwhile Rubi had made Kaede show her around the festival grounds though everything was still being put together it was still amazing site to see. The two women enjoyed sites like the Nightmare circus with Zazie, horse races that Rubi made bets with various people from the crowds and won a couple thousand yen as her winnings leaving many with emptier wallets. Afterwards they stopped at the Chao Boa Zi for some lunch; the ninja was amazed at the mercenary's appetite as she ate down her twentieth pork bun, the woman was only five foot seven which was just a few inches shorter then herself and she couldn't even eat that much!

"So Rubi-Dono," the ninja began but the older woman raised her hand signaling her to stop saying this was not the place to talk.

"I have an idea. Is one of them bathhouses nearby it's been ages since I had a nice hot bath with some good whiskey. Also Rubi will be fine none of that suffix crap, ok," she said telling the ninja to lead the way to the baths while she ordered some sake for the food cart. It wasn't as good as the stuff at home but it would do.

Kaede led Rubi the bath house the school's pride and joy, she had to say that Jack's aunt was an interesting character she was gruff, rude, and ruthless and that was just meeting her in the last twenty four hours! Though she was also had her good points she gave a bunch of little kids treats with the money she won from the track, and won some big prizes from the shooting gallery and gave them away to random strangers. She was a hard person to read it was like a switch was flip on her personality.

They stripped down in the changing rooms, the baths were empty so they had the place all to themselves, and Rubi had set the bottles of Sake in a wooden bucket in the water taking a sip or two every couple of minutes while she asked Kaede questions on how Jack has been doing.

"So Kaede was it? How did a hot little diva like you end up with my little shit of a nephew of mine? Honesty the Kid never brought a girl home before and as never shown interest in them really it always been about guns, drinking, and looking for his old man. He was always impulsive, mad, and reckless." She paused taking a drink from her cup "But now he's calm, collected, and more mature since he disappeared a half a year ago. Nobody knew where he went or what he was doing. Then one day I get a letter from his father saying his in Japan. I couldn't believe it. I was like what the hell was he doing in fricken Japan!"

Lime warning!

A red brush appeared on the mercenaries' face as she swayed side to side. It was clear the ninja that the older woman was now drunk, she grabbed Rubi's shoulders to prevent her from drowning herself, she tried to pull the drunk woman from the pool, but released her grip when the drunk fondled her breasts, she was even more surprised as the woman started to suck on her erected nipples, making the ninja moaned in pleasure as soon as it started it though it stopped as Rubi laid past out in the pool, air bubbles bubbling to the surface.

"Oh crap!" Kaede fished the mercenary out of the water; no doubt Jack would not be happy if she drowned his aunt. Luckily for her Rubi was fairly light and easy for her to carry out of the water. She could feel the muscles that where toned from years of hard work and training against her skin, she wondered if she could look as beautiful as Rubi did when she was in her thirties and hopefully as strong too.

A soft mumble caught Kaede's attention she looks down to hear Rubi talking in her sleep, the words where slurred a little bit but she was able to dissever what she was saying, even though it was rude to eavesdrop on others.

"Never wanted… kids… till Jack…to late…now," a lone tear trickled down from the mercenaries' eye. The ninja tried to dissever what the mercenary could be talking about, and why it made the seemly tough woman cry even if it was only one tear, she filed it away for later though; she could ask later if she wanted to talk but it wasn't her business. Kaede silently promised to try and help the woman if she could; right now she had to get them back to the dorms to rest, grabbing her and Rubi's clothes on the way out.

Back in the room Kaede placed a blanket over the sleeping mercenary it was still only ten o'clock so she decided to go find Jack and enjoy some more of the pre-festival festivities, though the main events weren't for a few more days, there were plenty of smaller stands set up all ready so people could still have a some fun while the crowds wait for the bigger stuff to be set up. Kaede shuts of the lights, wishing the dozy woman sweet dreams before running off for a night of fun.

Negi sat next to Nita-sensei at the Chao Boa Zi food stand enjoying the evening with some of the other teachers, making sure not to drink any sake this time around, he didn't want to be freaking out and crying like last time.

He laughed as the other teachers told jokes and stories about what happened in their classes that day, it was interesting to hear how is students acted with other teachers. Turns out they pretty much acted the same minus the striping him down part. Negi took a sip of his drink taking time to steal look at Fei-Ku who worked as a waitress here, he enjoyed the view as the martial arts moving from table to table carrying at least six plates of food in her arms. Sometimes Fei-Ku would give Negi a wink when the other weren't looking then continues on with her work.

Fei-Ku worked happy as she handed off another order of pork buns, she could feel the stares of many of the males in the area but there was only one set of eyes she was interested in, passing another wink to a certain child teacher she picked up the empty dishes on one of the many tables and brought them back to the stand. She felt some one slap her on her but hard, normally she would have broken the offenders jaw into dust but with her hands full that's wasn't an option. The man stood up from his seat to continue his flirting but an invisible force knocked him down. Fei-ku looks over to see Negi with his index finger extended behind his back, still sipping on his tea. The crowd gave a cheer as members of the fighting club praise Fei-Ku, believing she was the one to take the man out.

"That was amazing Captain Ku! You didn't even touch the guy and he went down, you skills are truly beyond measure!" one of the fight club members praised as the others cheered. Fei-Ku returned to her work bringing the plates to the stand well getting close to Negi without raising suspicions, she whispered a soft thanks you to the teacher then returned to work.

Back in the classroom Sayo the ghost sat in the seat she has for the last sixty years feeling just as lonely as she did then. It had been interesting year so far with Negi and Jack showing up, sometimes they would glance at her or Negi would call out her name though the rest of the class didn't notice. One time Jack left a small doll behind on her seat after everyone had left, she didn't know if they could see or sense her but their efforts where appreciated.

She pull out the pushie from her packet, it looked a lot like the woman who showed up today. A sudden noise scared the ghost causing her to float up in to the air holding the doll close to her chest it had become her security blanket, her only friend to protect her from the dark. After a moment she opened her eyes and saw the woman from earlier looking around the classroom like she was searching for some one.

"Hello, are you in here? Come on out I won't hurt you," Rubi called out to the empty room when she awoke in Jack and Kaede's room her chest ached like the time Jack went missing when he was five and she couldn't find him anywhere. It was the first time her maternal instincts awakened, she had called Jack to make sure he was ok and he said he enjoying the festival with Kaede, but the feeling in her chest didn't stop so she threw on some clothes and began to wonder around the school. When she pasted by the classroom the feeling escaladed like never before meaning the source was in here; but the room was empty except for the Chibi doll of her floating in midair. She was able to see a fainted image of a girl holding the doll but that was it.

"Hey what's wrong?" Rubi asked the ghost taking her hand and pulled her down on to the desk, the girl's image had become much clearer, silver hair and big amber eyes stare into sky blue. "Hello names Rubi Malone, what's yours?"

"You can see me?" Sayo asked clutching the doll closer, she had wanted to have more friends and get everyone's attention but now that someone could see her she was too shy to say anything else.

"Yes, yes I can. Now why don't you tell me your story, I'll listen till you're done," the mercenary smiled warmly to make the ghost more conformable, the ghost started her tale and the feeling in Rubi's chest subsided at last.

Authors note

This chapter was kind of a goof of one but I think it was better than the last one (Still having nightmares about it) I wanted to try and put Sayo in the story because I didn't want to leave her out so I made up this scene for her and Rubi because she still need someone to be her best friend. I also decide that Chamo's fate will be revealed in the next couple chapters and another family member of jack's will show up soon so stay tuned. Also I'm trying to make sure Fei-Ku has more lines because she been pretty silent for the last couple of chapters and I wanted to fix that, it's just a little hard for her and Negi's romance to move like Jack's and Kaede's because of the age defiance but I'm working on it.

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter nineteen: Festival part 2 Sayo's rebirth

I don't own Negima!

It was early morning when Rubi returned to the dorm rooms, she had listened to Sayo's story like she promised then stayed up all night with the ghost chatting about anything and everything; it was a rather interesting experience for the mercenary she wanted to do something to help the ghost girl's situation. How she was going to do that was another question all together.

Rubi sat on the couch thinking off anything that could be of help she alright thought of numerous spells that would let the ghost be seen and heard to normal humans but she wondered if there was something better, something like dare she say it give the ghost a second chance to have a human body again. Her eyes fell on the numerous magic books stack against the wall. Maybe they could provide some answers after all what was the harm in looking, she pick out a random book, it's was an old leather bound book with a phoenix on it. With the book under her arm she sat down on the couch again and began reading and started a fresh brew of coffee, she could tell it was going to be a long day.

Jack yawned as he stretched his arms being sure not to disturb the sleeping beauty beside him, he glazed at his girlfriend beautiful body, last night she had been more excited than some of their nights, but as much as he would love to go another round he smelt the scent of coffee in the air meaning Rubi was up and about plus Negi wanted to talk to him about Chao's plans for the festival.

Gathering up some clothes he pulled on a black t-shirt with cowboy up written in flames on the back it was a gift from Kaede. She said he needs more casual wear then his button shirts plus longs sleeves are hot in the summer heat. He walks towards the door and sees that Rubi is passed out on the couch with one of his books clasped in her hands on an empty cup of coffee on the table.

Did she stay up all night reading? He questioned covering her sleeping form with one of the spare blankets, he also bookmarked the page she was reading but not before taking a quick look at what his dear aunt was studying.

"_The Phoenix Rebirth ritual? What would she want to do with something like this?_" he thought putting the book on the table, his phone beeped at him a text from Negi asking where he was. Deciding to question his aunt later he hurried off to the court yard where he was supposed to meet with Negi ten minutes ago.

Negi sat at one of the many benches around campus, he had just got done deciding what his class was going to do for the festival, and he suggested they do an old western saloon setting. The girls loved it and began working on it right away, though Haruna and Kazumi tried to pervert the idea into some kind of brothel theme. He agree to let the girls do what they wanted as long as they kept it within the bounds of the school rules, hopefully it wouldn't be like the house of maids by the time he checked on them.

The teacher checked his watch again; Jack still had yet to show up, Negi figured the cowboy was still lying in bed with Kaede and sent him a text message. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kataro hiding in the bushes hiding from what he did not know, but decides to stick his noise in it just to pass the time.

"Kataro it's not very manly to hide in the bushes," the young wizard taunted the Hanyou who walked out of the greening shaking the sticks and leaves from his spikey black hair.

"Shut up! I wasn't hiding I was just searching for my um ah wallet! Yeah I lost it well I was running around," the Hanyou fibbed as he searched the area for 'her' the damn woman just wouldn't leave him alone! He heard a feminine voice shout out his name and quickly jumped back into the bushes telling Negi to keep quiet, just as Chizuru and Natsumi walked around the corner.

"Kataro! Kataro where are you?" the pumpkin chested woman yelled she had been searching for the boy for over an hour now, she wondered why he ran away when she said he was staying with her and Natsumi.

"Hey Chizuru look its Negi. Maybe he knows where he is," the shorter girl pointed at the teacher sitting on the bench. Chizuru agreed if anyone knew were the elusive hanyou was it would be Negi the two were friends weren't they?

"Negi-Sensei! Have you seen Kataro anywhere around? I wanted to show him where he'll be staying," the elbowed girl asked the little professor as she approached the bench.

"Sorry Chizuru-Chan, Natsumi-Chan, I haven't seen Kataro anywhere. I'll be sure to tell him you're looking for him if I see him." Negi responses deciding it would be easier just to have the girls move on; he would make sure that the hanyou spoke to the girls after their talk though. The two girls sigh and continue their search for the Hanyou when their out of sight, Kataro jumps out of the bushes, landing on the bench.

"Thanks man I owe you one!" the hanyou pulls out a flyer from his coat packet "but forget about that for now have you seen this? There's a fighting tournament taking place, finally we can see who's stronger!" the hanyou exclaimed excited about fighting the other boy he may even get to fight Jack or Kaede! Yes he would show them how powerful he gotten since their last fight!

"He's over here! Told ja I could find him," Jack said to Chizuru and Natsumi, walking towards the younger males. The two girls were desperately looking for the hanyou and being the nice guy that he was he followed the Hanyou's Ki like Kaede had taught him and tracked him down like a bloodhound. He also secretly wanted to tease the dog-boy, seeing the kid suffocate in between Chizuru's breast was just too funny to pass up.

Chizuru dragged the struggling Kataro away spouting how she would be his mother figure and take care of him from now on, with Natsumi shaking her head at Chizuru's antics. Jack and Negi got in a good laugh before settling down to business.

"Did you really have to do that?" Negi asked the cowboy though it solved the problem of him making the hanyou go himself, he wondered if he shouldn't have tried to do something.

"No, but the kids needs someone to look after him. It will help him from being so reckless if he as someone waiting for him at home, enough about that though, what's your plan to deal with Chao?" he wondered how you fought someone that could bend time and space to their will and also had an army of robots at their command.

"That the tough part last time I had the student fight the army with magical weapons and told them it was part of the festival. This time I afraid we may have to something similar. Even if we confront Chao she is bound to have a backup plan. Is there any chance that Rubi could give us a hand?" He asked Rubi did fight in the magical war twenty years ago and trained Jack so she must be on his father's level of power or close to it. It would be real helpful if he didn't have to use the students like last time.

"No chance in hell she'll help us," Jack said "unless you have about 300 million American." The cowboy sighed his Rubi maybe his aunt but she would never ever do a job unless she was getting paid and let's just say her rates were fairly high even for family.

"300 million American! What on earth could she possibly need all that money for?" the young mage exclaimed.

Flash back to Rubi's last black-market deal

"Let's see that's 15 million for the f-16 jet, 120 million for the tank equipped with 50 caliber machine gun and 30mm cannon, and about 100 million the shipment of M-16's, 50 caliber anti-tank gun, 3000 rounds of ammo and a bazooka. Is that all ma'am?" the UPS man asked Rubi as she signed the papers for her delivery; he need a semi to get everything here and there was more coming!

"Yup that's everything! Thanks for coming all the way out here for me," she said handing over a brief case with the money she always like to pay in cash, the best part she just forges the documents saying this stuff is farm equipment for the 4000 acres around her land and she doesn't have to pay tax on anything!

End of Flashback

Yeah his aunt was quite a card got stuff cheap and charged the most she could funny with all the money she as and the things she buys, she never once thought about moving out of that crashed Boeing 707 and buying a mansion somewhere, but that's Rubi for ya. Jack was also hesitant to ask for her help because he still didn't know why she was here, even if she was worried about him she would never just hop on plane to go yell at him in person, maybe a ship but not a plane. It was Ironic that she brought a plane and lives in a plane when she hates to fly.

"I see you're point perhaps we should just ask her not to interfere because I'm sure Chao has enough money to pay Rubi off if she can afford Mana." Negi stated he remembered that Chao also paid out of her own pocket the prize money for the tournament, Mana, and finance the building of a 4000 strong robot army.

"That might work for now, then enter the tournament so Chao will think everything going according to her plan and when she tries to do that cyber war thing we'll crash the local severs with a virus to stop her for the time being." Jack said to the wizard he figured nothing short of blowing up the internet severs would stop the genius, he and Negi maybe adapt at fighting and magic but computers they pretty much knew next to nothing about. "Well that's enough of this serious talk for now. I'm going to go get some breakfast now if you don't mind."

Before the cowboy was even three feet away, Rubi showed up Sayo floating beside her, she was also carrying a book under her arm. The mercenary grab Jack by the arm and told him to fellow. Jack tried digging his feet into the ground, but Rubi pulled harder pulling the cowboy along as his boots slipped on the pavement unable to get any traction. Negi watched the site with mild fasciation as Jack was dragged away by a woman much smaller than the cowboy.

Rubi finally release Jack by the base of the world tree about half way up her nephew finally stopped struggling and followed his aunt willingly not like there was any point in resisting, Rubi always gets what she wants it doesn't matter how much you complain or bitch it's better just to go with the flow. He mused catching the book Rubi threw at him.

"What's this?" he asked confused though his Aunt could use magic, she never once took interest in learning anything outside of stealth and attack magic, so it didn't make sense that she would want to learn ritual magic now. Perhaps it has something to do with that ghost girl floating beside her.

"Page 777 the Phoenix Rebirth Ritual, I want you to preform it on Sayo here," She said pointing at the ghost for emphasize. "I want it done as soon as possible too. Also you're not going anywhere till it's done!" Rubi held up a second book that Sayo was holding on the cover it read Jack's most embarrassing moments.

Crap, she really has me by the balls this time, he cursed throwing open the book and began reading the instructions. The ritual was simple enough just draw the circle pattern on with the subject in the middle and burn him or her with mystic fire well summoning a Phoenix spirit. No problem except he needs a second fire beast thing like himself?

"I can do it but we need another fire class demon or else the ritual is pointless," he told her he really didn't want to be doing this when there were a million other things to do but it never hurt for his aunt to owe him one.

"You just start the damn ritual I'll take care of the fire," Rubi said with a cat like smile it kind of creped Jack out a bit but surged it off and got to work. Transforming his hands to their demonic form so he could make the marks, the book said they had to be burned into earth. So he summons a small but extremely hot flame that turned the earth black, such a shame to destroy such beautiful land scape but that's fire magic for you.

After about three hours Jack had the circle done. In its center was a smaller circle surrounded by flame like runes and pictures of various birds to represent the phoenix. Jack fully transformed letting his body be engulfed in flames his nails changing into claws, his hair turned orange and lengthened and two short horns emerged from his head. He looks at his aunt to see her reaction to his surprise she shrugs it off like any normal day accordance.

"What? You thing I didn't know what you would become when you got older? You don't look much different than your father except his hair is silver when he goes demonic," She said walking over to the opposite side of the circle, positioning herself right across from Jack than motioned Sayo into the circle, the complied and floated over the runes till she reached the middle, she looked nervous but that was to be expected she was about to be burned alive or dead technically.

"So what about this other fire demon? Where is it?" the cowboy asked there was no way he could power the circle by himself and control the flames that it would produce the whole campus would be turned to ashes!

"You're looking at her dumbass," Rubi said pointing to herself "You father may have the Elemental eater gene but it's the mother who decides with element." To Jack's surprise and embarrassment Rubi striped herself of her clothes standing completely naked before him.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he exclaimed covering his eyes, it didn't matter how hot she was, it was never fun to see the woman who raised you naked.

"What are you whining about? We used to take baths and showers together don't tell me you're embarrassed to see your aunt naked? Hell I walked around nude most of the time if you remember," Rubi teased as she removed her panties, seriously when did he get so uptight about such little things?

"I was five! I have some code of ethics to keep too you know?" Jack shot back a healthy blush spread across his face.

"Well do you want me to burn my clothes off? I happen to like that Jacket you know?"

"Wait what?" Jack asked stupidly, what was she talking about now? Rubi face palmed it would be easier just to show him then try to explain it, besides the wind was picking up and the air from the lake made it kind of chilly even though it was summer.

"Just watch ok," Rubi's pupils turned to slits, her eye color changed to amber, the nails on her nails and feet sharpened and lengthened into claws, orange and black fur grew over most of her body barely covering her privates and breasts, a tail sprang out from her lower back and two cat ears on the top of her head. Overall she was the perfect combination of dangerous and sexy.

"See what I mean now? Your mom and I are descendants of Fire cat demons. Now let's get this over with shall we?" she asked building up her power, Jack took the hint and did the same two pillars of flame shot up into the air well the circle caught fire and slowly made its way around the runes to the circle in the center where Sayo stood frightened. When the flames reached the middle the flames engulfed the ghost. Sayo screamed as the flames shot into air taking the shape of a bird before crashing into the ground. The flames died down leaving nothing but a pile of ashes in the center, Jack and Rubi quickly rushed to see if the ghost girls was alright, neither one was sure how the ritual was supposed to work, Jack hoped he didn't send the girl into oblivion! His fears where unnecessary as an arm reached out from the ashes then a head of black hair, Sayo was now completely solid again and naked too. Jack turned away from the now living girl transforming back to his human form so he could get the girl some clothes.

Sayo stared at her hands unable to believe she was really alive again; she threw herself in to Rubi's lap wrapping her arms around the mercenary's waist, rubbing her head against her exposed stomach crying thank you over and over.

Rubi patted the girls head effectually "Welcome back the living Sayo," she said pulling the girl closer a strange feeling filled her chest but it felt good in a way, the mercenary felt a connection to the girl that was just unexplainable. That could wait for now though she had something to tell the former ghost, she had too know why she wanted to help her so badly and what was going to happen to her now. Rubi carried the girl over to the base of the tree setting her beside her it was going to be long explanation so they might as well get comfortable.

"Sayo I want to ask something of you," she began nervously she never had to deal with these kind of emotions before so it was scary for the hardened mercenary to express herself like this, "Would you want to live with me as my daughter?"

Author's note

That's the chapter people next we'll find out more about Rubi's past and Negi as some trouble on his hands see ya next time!


	21. Chapter 21

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter twenty: Festival parts 3 pre festival fun

I don't own Negima!

Sayo looked up at the older woman. Well technically she was the older one but Rubi had seen and experienced life much more then she had so the made the mercenary older in mind in her book. The question she asked though was strange to the former ghost did she want to have a mother again? She only know the mercenary for a few days, it was a big question to answer.

The girl's silence unnerved Rubi even more than asking her to live with her; she started making circles in the dirt with her claw a habit that she never was able to break.

"You because you don't have any family and you can still go to school here if you want. Hell you can go to any place in the world!" The mercenary exclaimed "I always wanted a daughter too you know after taking care of Jack I realized how much I loved kids but well I can't have any of my own." She finished sadly Sayo looked at the woman with concern she just got revived and here this woman who she thought was the toughest woman on the planet was breaking down before her, she knew she had to help her like she did her.

"What happened," the former ghost asked the mercenary she really wanted to hear what happen, her eyes widened making it really hard to say no to the girl. Rubi sighed surrendering to the Sayo's big amber eyes; she just couldn't fight cute things she may seem cold hearted but cute thing still got to her.

"Well it happened a few years ago my sister just settled down with Jack's father John they we're living quite happy. We still did mercenary Jobs together till she got pregnant. I was offered a high paying job and decided to go alone. They tried to stop me from going but I wanted them to take care of themselves, after all I could take care of myself or so I thought." Rubi paused to catch her breath Sayo was hanging on to every word she spoke like they were gold. "Well things didn't go so well after I completed the job my employers double cross me. I was stabbed in the stomach; luckily John and his brothers followed me, and rushed me to the hospital. The doctors told me the blade had hit me reproductive organs damaging them to the extant we I would never be able to have kids. I did really bother me at the time because I never planned on having kids, till Jack's mother my sister was killed and John drop Jack off at my doorstep. At first I hated taking care of the kid then he sort of grew on me, pretty soon I found myself wanting to have more kids one I could call my own but I knew it was impossible."

Silence filled the air as Sayo was deep in thought but really did she have to think about it? Rubi was right she was revived by her family was dead or had long forgotten about her, she couldn't just walk up to her great nieces saying she was their great aunt they would throw her in the physic ward! If she went with Rubi she would have a family, make friends and live semi normal life. She didn't think she could really live a normal life now after all the things she seen, yes she would be Rubi's daughter not just because of convince but because the mercenary really did care about her even though they just met.

"I would be honored to be your daughter," Sayo said standing up and bowing to the older woman, Rubi gave genuine smile "Call me mom, because for now on you are Sayo Malone my daughter." The two embraced each other just as Jack arrived with Sayo's clothes they were given to him but the dean. He didn't know how the old man knew but he shrugged it off and took the new uniform to the girl.

"Well I'll just leave these here for you guys. So I got to go somewhere else now." The cowboy said walking away the two seem to be having a moment, so he decided to just ignore them and move on with his day, the Dean wanted to talk to him anyways.

While Jack was doing that Negi was organizing his students for the festival or have Ayaka order them around well he made his own plans, he wanted to be at all his students' events, met with the dean about the confession thing, and make his own counter measures for Chao's plan. It was going to be a busy day and the girls haven't even started to try and get him to their events. If only he had Chao's watch hopefully the Martian would kindly hand it over like last time. The bell rang signaling the end of period meaning now he would be hounded by the girls to go on dates with them. Before any of them could take a step Negi felt a strong hand grip the back of his suit and lift him into the air.

"Sorry ladies but I got to barrow Negi for a bit Kaede, Fei-Ku, and Setsuna come with us the Dean needs to have a word with us." Jack ordered jumping out the window he come in from the girls following behind obediently. Leaving the rest of the girls stunned giving Kazumi the perfect chance to seek out unnoticed by the others, she smelt a big scoop and she was going to be the one to get it!

Negi and walked in front of the group somewhere along the way Kataro joined them having also been requested to join in the magical staff meeting or powwow as Jack called it. Up head the Magic teachers of Mahora Academy stood at the base of the stairs that lead to the world tree, some of the magical students stood among them as well.

"So glade you could join us Negi-kun and I see you brought some others with you as well, that's good we need all the help we can get." The Dean said the teachers introduced themselves to Negi apologizing for keeping their status as mages secret. Negi waved them off saying he understood. The Dean continued on explaining why they were here, and about the true secret of the world tree. "Does everyone understand what they have to do? We have to stop any confession in the six areas at all cost but make sure not to cause too much of seen."

The gathered mages nodded in agreement saying they understood their mission. Suddenly Jack pulled out his pistol and shoot down a floating camera that was spying on them. "Looks like we go some admirers" the cowboy said holstering his gun both he and Negi knew it was Chao and Satomi in hiding. The teachers informed them about student who knew of magic and hated the mage teachers, the Dean brushed the incident aside saying the confessions come first before the disruptive students.

The group spilt up going to their assigned sectors the teacher formed their own groups well Negi, Setsuna and Kataro form their own and Fei-Ku and Kaede paired up Jack decide to go alone saying it would be more efficient.

Meanwhile a cloaked figure was being hunted down by beings in black; the cloaked from spotted a familiar cowboy and jumped crashing into the cowboy. Jack felt a sudden weight crash into to his side he looks down and sees none other than Chao Lingshin.

"Can you please help me? I'm being chased by some bad people if you do I'll reward you for your troubles." The genius promised she didn't really want to revel her skills, she was hoping to run into Negi but Jack would have to do, he may even be come a companion in her little scheme.

"Is that a job offer?" the cowboy asked as the black cloaked figures drew closer, he was having a hard time deciding what to do if he didn't help her there was no doubt the time traveler would get away anyways so he might as well get in her good books besides he wanted to fight in her tournament later he never could turn down a good fight.

"You beat just get these guys off my tail ok?"

Jack picks Chao up bridal style he need to get these guys to a less crowded area plus he need to find the master to those puppets. He jumped from building to building moving so fast he was nothing but a blur to the by standers blow. They found and alleyway to hide in for a moment but it didn't last long as Jack sense more approaching.

"Stay here," Jack said darkly. Chao remained frozen where she stood it was the first time she seen mission mode Jack. Though he knew they would be enemies later, it was Jack's policy finish the job no matter the consequences, besides it wasn't like Mahora was actually paying him and he was a mercenary after all.

The black puppets landed in front of Jack before they even attacked they were dispatched with two quick shots from Jack's gun a cold mask of indifference fix on his face. He looks to the left and sees a girl standing behind a light pole; he could tell she had magic by her aura making her an enemy, before the helpless girl knew what happen she was hit across the head knocked out instantly.

The shuffling of feet was heard as Gandolfini and Takane D. Goodman from the meeting earlier appeared shocked at what they have seen.

"McCoy-San why are you helping Chao," the dark skinned teacher yelled as he reached for his own gun but before it was even halfway out of the holster a powerful grip latched onto his wrist.

"Sorry but she just hired me to be her bodyguard for a while so I would suggest you surrender now and leave her to me." Jack said coldly he wanted to make sure he reminded these people that just because he agreed to help them don't mean he's their friend, agent or cares about their petty origination.

The teacher screamed in pain as he felt his wrist snap then Jack adjusted his grip so he held the man's fingers with a cruel smirk he broke the black man's fingers making him in capable of fighting, he broke a few of his ribs just for good measure though. Takane came up from behind him, he didn't even spare her a glance as he back handed her sending her flying into pile of garbage unconscious.

With her pursuers knocked or incapacitated Chao approached the cowboy who extended his hand "Oh right your reward" she fished around here pockets and pulled out an odd looking watch. "Here you go I hope you put it to good use." The Martian girl said walking away she was now free as a bird and Jack was the one who opened the cage.

Jack looks at the three downed Magicians it would be bother if they reported him to the Dean, with a quick flick of the wrist he erased the last couple minutes of their memories. He approaches a nearby steel fence using his inhuman strength he pulled off some of the steel bars, muttering a small fire high heat fire spell the steel rearranged itself to a new shape, with the cooling metal resting in his hand Jack goes to find Negi, he had feeling the young mage had more use for this watch then he did.

Elsewhere Negi stared at his agenda book that he used to keep track of his dates with the girls at first it was just one or two then next he looked he had to go at least thirty events! It was just like last time except he didn't have the time watch and he hadn't run into Chao yet so he was screwed either way.

"Looks like you need some help there," a voice called out Jack emerged from the crowd swinging a familiar watch by its chain.

"How did you…" the young mage couldn't finish his sentence as the cowboy threw the watch at him, Negi fumbled with it trying not to drop it on the ground, eventually he was able to get a secure grip on the device.

"A little gift from our friend Chao, I'm sure you'll need it more than me." Jack tilted his hat to the boy then disappeared into the crowds.

Though Negi trusted Jack with his life he couldn't shake the feeling that Jack was up to something but shakes it off. The cowboy's methods maybe a little extreme and questionable but he would never betray his friends. Right now though he was going to go take a nap he needs his rest after all.

After getting a full day's sleep Negi was refreshed and ready to take on the day again he activated the watch, the room spun and swayed around him till he was back at the beginning of the festival again just as the biplanes just finished their routine.

"I think I'll go check out that dinosaur expo," the young mage exclaim he just loved dinosaurs!

Meanwhile the other Negi was checking up on the class's Western Saloon, the line went all the way down to the first floor! He wondered why it was such a hit when he came across Yuna and Akira who were dress in corsets and stockings…and that was it really.

"Hey look its Negi-sensei!" Yuna exclaimed causing all the girls in the room to envelop him in a massive hug, which almost made him suffocate in their beasts. Once they realized what they were doing they back offed giving the young mage some much needed space. After catching his breath Negi looks around the room to see the results of the girls work, there was a bar with a kitchen in the back which Satsuki was in charges of, the room its self was remodel to look like a saloon with poker tables and a dance stage.

"Is this really the room?" he questioned impressed at the girls' hard work Yuna sat him down at a table right in front of the stage. Before he knew it a glass of cold water and platter of chicken was thrown in front of him.

"Here you go Negi-sensei this ones on the house," Yuna winked walking away to serve some of the other customers. Negi happy chowed down on his food, the chicken was so tender and juice it made his mouth water, he could hear the other occupants start to cheer, setting down his food he looks up to see what was going on.

Up on stage the curtain drew back revealing Fei-Ku, Ayaka, Makie, and Akira they were all wearing corsets, stocking, and skirts that showed just enough thigh, with flowers in their hair, siesta music started to play in the background, the girls tapped their feet to the melody, stomping on the hardwood floor making clicking sound. They moved in unison kicking their legs high into air then rapidly tapped their toes, snapping their fingers as they went, it was a magnificent site to see, all the girls looks so beautiful and danced with skill but Negi only had eyes for one of them.

Ku-Fei twirled around her skirt lifting up because of the wind, in the audience she spotted Negi up front his eyes fixed intently on her and only her, this made the martial artist blush up a storm as she continued dancing her routine, in a moment of inspiration she broke away from the group continuing to move to the music, the other girls were confused as to what she was doing but stayed back keeping with the script.

The music flowed through her body, snapping and tapping to the music, Ku-Fei approached the front of the stage; she motioned for Negi to come and join her much to the crowd's amazement he did! In unison the two danced with each other spinning around on the stage snapping and clapping the music, Negi even managed to twirl Ku-Fei under his arm with a little help of course. When the music end Negi took Ku-Fei by the arm and led her out the door, surprising many of the girls with his boldness.

The two smiled at the other it maybe a little out of character by they didn't care both wanted to enjoy the festival together, Negi with his future experience that was looking more and more far way, wanted to enjoy things more than last time besides as long as he had Ku by his side he wouldn't care if they kicked him out of the school.

They decide to change into some more suitable clothes or at least Ku-Fei wanted to, she didn't mind the outfit really but it was just a bit too stuffy for her tastes. After changing into one her normal Chinese dresses which doubled as her fighting uniform, Ku-Fei was surprised to see Negi wearing a set of martial artist clothes as well, with baggy trousers and vest tied with a red belt.

"Good let's get going! I want you to show off your moves to some of the other members of the fighting club!" Ku-Fei grabbed Negi by the arm dragging him by the arm, Negi held on for dear life as he was flung about, but he felt happy spending time with Ku he was glad Jack gave him the watch, he glances off to the side to see another one of himself standing by Nodoka hopefully he could let the girl down gently and get Haruna off his back for good!

Author's notes

Hey everybody thanks for reading, now thinks might get a little confusing in the next chapters because of the whole time travel thing. I got a head ache just trying to think of a way to type it. Some scenes will be edited out or lightly skipped over. For some of you who are wondering why I had Negi going out on dates with everybody again, I want it to use it as an opportunity to get some of the girls off his back, like Haruna and her crazy schemes to get him and Nodoka together.


	22. Chapter 22

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter twenty: Festival parts 4-confessions and knock out rounds

I don't own Negima!

Well Negi and Ku-Fei where enjoying their date, Jack was doing his part by stopping peoples confessions with a nice harmless rubber bullet, ok it wasn't that harmless but it worked! From his position Jack could snip over the whole plaza. He had another couple in his crosshairs when a shot from the opposite tower took them out before he could.

Jack moved his sites to the opposite tower through his scope he could see the dark skinned form of Tatsumiya Mana, shooting down the confessors." So that's how she wants to play huh?" he mumbled cocking his Rolling block rifle it was a single shot bolt action but he would show the other mercenary the wild west wasn't dead yet, he grinned evilly as he fired another round Mana seem to catch on and fired as well, the shooting match of the century as just begun!

In another part of the festival Kaede was hanging out with the twins, they had finished their shifts at the saloon and where now enjoying the festival, the ninja watched with amusement as the two jumped in side a huge ball bin fitting right in with their younger participants.

"Those girls sure seem like a hand full," a voice said Kaede looks behind her to see Rubi emerge from the crowds with a dark haired girl that was around her age at her side. Rubi followed the ninja's gaze she gave Sayo a little push forward causing her to stumble over her feet.

"Oh sorry I'm Sayo Malone; I'll be joining your class next semester." The introduced herself bowing to the taller girl, she felt a hand rub the top of her head, she turns to see Rubi giving her the thumbs up.

"Is she your daughter Rubi-san? I didn't think you had any children." She was pretty sure that's what the mercenary was talking about after the incident in the bath, when she looks at the girls aura it was a slight mixture of Rubi's and Jack's so maybe they were related.

"Yup I adopted her just a few days ago, we been spending some bonding time together, I was hoping that Jack would spend some time with his new cousin but I haven't seen him around, have you seen him?" Rubi asked the ninja, she wasn't lying about the adoption part completely, it was just easier to leave the reviving a dead girl part out.

"No, I was hoping you would know, He told me had some work for the Dean to take care off but he never said when he would finish. I had hoped we could spend some time together before the tournament started." Kaede said disappointedly she was looking forward to seeing Jack play with the twins it was a really cute site to see.

Rubi put her index finger on her chin, thinking for a moment, the suddenly an idea come to her, she franticly dug into her shirt and pulled out a silver crucifix with pointed edges, that hung on a chain around her neck.

"We can find him with this," she exclaimed the others looks at her strangely, "You see this is a tracking device, it points to all the other ones of its kind. Meaning as long as Jack is wearing his we can find him, no matter where he is!" She place the crucifix in her palm sending a bit of her magic into the tracker, two of the ends lilt up with a blue glow, one pointing east towards the tournament grounds the other west near the entrance.

"That's strange," she muttered it was impossible to tell which one was Jack, but maybe the better question was who was the other one, there were only five of crosses in use currently which meant that one of her brother-in-laws was possibly here right now.

"You said Jack was going to enter the tournament?" she receives a nod from the ninja girl, "Good that probably where's he at let's go meet him, ok" Rubi walks off with Sayo trailing behind her, while Kaede gathers up the twins saying it was time to go, they sigh sad to be leaving the ball pin, but soon perk up when they hear that they're going to meet Jack.

Meanwhile at the festival entrance an unknown person wearing a cowboy entire entered the grounds a bandana covering most of his facial features, "Well what a surprise Rubi here too, things sure are gonna be fun." He said to himself he come all the way Japan to see his how much the boy has grown over the years he knew he wouldn't be disappointed.

Back at the plaza Mana and Jack were relieved from their posts by one of the mage teachers; they had successfully stop 58 confessions both scoring 29 each, they agreed to settle the tie in the area at the tournament. The two mercenaries hurried over to the area it was close to starting time and neither wanted to be late.

At the tournament grounds Negi and Ku-Fei waited for the others to arrive, Kataro was the first because he couldn't hold in his excitement any more currently he was talking with Natsumi about something, Negi decided to leave the two alone for now. Next to arrive was Kaede, the twins, and Rubi with a black haired girl who recognized as Sayo, only she wasn't a ghost anymore! He would have to find out how they managed that later as Jack and Mana showed up. They chatted for a bit waiting for the primarily rounds to begin, soon enough Kazumi's voice boomed over the speakers as she introduced Chao, who then explained her reasoning for buying the event and the rules.

Once she was finished the fighters drew lots to decide their placing Negi and Kataro easy defeated their older opponents and moved up to the second round, Jack and Rubi easy defeated beat the living crap out of their opponents not even giving half of them a look of interest, Jack unfortunately was unable to convince Rubi not to join in the fight so he gave up trying and decided to just go with it. Kaede, Ku-Fei, Setsuna, and Mana defeated their opponents in record time, in the next round Takahata and Evangeline dominated over the poor suckers that didn't have enough sense to flee on sight. In the last round two mysterious people stood in the center of the fighters one wore a brown cloak that hid most of his body, with the hood drawn up so it was impossible to tell who it was, standing beside him was the cowboy from the gate, an aura of danger surrounded both of them, causing the other combatants to band together in hopes of defeating them. It proved useless however as they were blown away without either lifting a finger, making the crowd gape in awe at their power!

"Tomorrow we'll be hosting the tournament finals, we'll also be drawing lots to there will be no waiting now let's see who will fight who in the finals," Kazumi announced "The lineup is as follows…

Round 1-Ku-Fei vs. Mana Tatsumiya

Round 2-Thomas vs. Daigouin

Round 3-Rubi Malone vs. Kaede Nagase

Round 4-Kataro McCoy vs. Jack McCoy

Round 5-Tanaka vs. Takane D. Goodman

Round 6-Takamichi T. Takahata vs. Negi Springfield

Round 7-Setsuna Sakurazaki vs. Mei Sakura

Round 8- Evangeline A.K McDowell vs. Colonel Sanders

…make sure to be here tomorrow and enjoy the festival!"

The crowd dispersed, many went too enjoy the festival a bit more, even though it was close to midnight many of the booths and events were still in full swing, some of the more adult theme attractions were now allowed to open since most of the younger participants, such as kids underage where now sleeping at home.

Negi and the group met up with the other girls of 2A in front of the school, many of them thanked Negi for taking time to come see them, though Negi has yet to actually experience them. After getting away from the girls Negi walks into a nearby alleyway and pulls out the Athena watch, just as he was about to activate it two familiar presences approach him.

"Yo Negi, what cha up too," Kataro yelled approaching the mage, Jack following behind him, "Hey is that the time watch, Jack's been talking about? Sweet let me have a try I want to see more of the festival!"

"Alright, just settle down please. Jack, are you coming too?" He asked the cowboy.

"You bet I promised to spend the day with the twins but patrol got in the way so I want to make it up to them." The cowboy answered rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed he had gotten so caught up with his shooting match with Mana he lost track of time.

The watch pulsed as Negi pumped magic into the device the area around them twisted and warped, making the three a little dizzy. When it was over it was day time again, Negi and Kataro when to help the girls advertise the saloon, well Jack when to the place where he agreed to meet Kaede and the twins.

Kaede waited at the spot that she and Jack agreed upon, they were going to spend the day with the twins after they finished their rounds. She checked her watch again Jack was five minutes late already it was unlike him to be late; perhaps he's run into some trouble? Someone tapped her shoulder on instinct, she spun around ready to defend herself, to her relief it was Jack with the twins riding on his shoulders.

"Hey there, you waitin' for someone special?" Jack asked coyly, Kaede gave him a light punch in the shoulder, causing the twins to giggle at their antics.

"No, just a cowboy who's late, you shouldn't keep a girl waiting you know," the ninja said playfully, she loved this little games they would play; it was funny to see what he would came up with next. Last time he dressed up like a police officer and pretended to arrest her on charges for being too damn sexy.

The twins jumped down from Jack's shoulders, they wore another one of their childish costumes, Fuuka wore a little red riding hood costume well Fumika wore a similar one except it was blue. Once their feet hit the ground they grabbed the ninja in a fierce hug.

"Come on, Kaede lets go have some fun!" they exclaimed pulling the taller girls along, smiling at the girls antics Jack follow along after them.

For the next few hours the four enjoyed various games such as the shooting gallery, ball toss, and horse shoes. The last one was a personal favorite of Jack's as he played a lot when he was younger, with the two warriors supreme skills in accuracy they easy won many big prizes, a frog for Kaede which was funny because she hate them, a wolf for jack, and bumble bees for the twins; please note the prizes were all extra-large meaning they were about the size of a ten year old child and filled with stuffing.

After dropping of their winnings at in their rooms they went back to enjoy more of the festival, the twins spotted Negi and Kataro standing by the horse racing event. The two pink heads pulled the taller teens by the hand well shouting their presence to the young boys.

"Hey Negi, Kataro, want are you doing?" They shouted as they approached them, the two spotted Ayaka riding one of the horses on the track galloping at least five feet ahead of the other horses, they came to the conclusion that they were here for her, "Wow that looks fun I wish we could ride too!"

The twins look at Jack with big pleading eyes, he sighs knowing he couldn't resist them, everybody watched with amazement as Jack puts his fingers to his lips, producing a loud sharp wsisel that pieces through the noise of the crowd. The tapping of hooves against the stone streets is heard as two brown Italian Heavy Draft horses, trotted towards Jack, the crowd parted before the large animals. Jack helped Kaede and Fuuka on one, well he placed Fumika another other than mounted the animal as well.

"These breeds usually aren't in the stables here," Kaede observed taking the reins, she may not know whole a lot about horses but she was certain these were never in the Mahora stables.

"They aren't, I had them transported here from home in Texas. I figured since I was going to stay here awhile, I might as well have my trusty steeds with me," the cowboy answered patting the horse on the head.

"You mean these horses belong to you?" the twins asked in wonderment, they knew that owning a horse was expensive and Jack had two of them! Their curiosity about the cowboy just went up a couple of notches, this was however nothing compared to the existence of magic but still it pikes their interest.

"Of course, now let's these gals stretch their legs a bit?" he snapped the rein urging the horse forward, Kaede did likewise following in a gentle trot, she wanted to take it slow as it was her first time on a horse.

For the next hour or so the group trotted along some of the trails that spread throughout the Mahora forest, when Kaede had gotten used to riding the horse she urged it in to a steady gallop, she felt a rush run through her as the breeze lifted her hair back, Fuuka waved her arms excitedly in the air. Beside them Jack galloped next to them with an equally excited Fumika, Jack smirked as he passed the two girls, not to be out done, Kaede urged her steed faster chasing after the cowboy.

When they had finished their little race, which neither of them won or lost, they walked the horses back the stables that Jack rented out, to rub them down, where the twins sprayed water all over the place soaking the taller teens to the bone.

After tending to the horses the four wondered over to a crossplay expo where they once again saw Negi and Kataro with Chisame, Makie and Ayaka dresses as some biblion characters that Jack heard about, the event its self was over but they were still allowed to pick out costumes, with their clothes still water for the water fight earlier they jumped at the opportunity to change, Jack was happy it was free.

They all picked out costumes than changed in the dressing rooms nearby; Kaede emerged wearing a red bandana wrapped around her head, a black leather vest with a red leotard underneath with the back and belly exposed, to top it off cowboy chaps and boots. The twins wore matching pink bandanas; black vests like the one Kaede wore, and white long sleeved cotton shirts, with trousers, chaps and boots. Jack wore a black bandana with shades, a sleeveless shirt with a scarf hanging loosely around his neck, commando pants and steel toe boots.

Now that they were refitted with fresh clothes, they decided it was time to get something to eat, Jack suggested they go to the saloon, saying that since Satsuki was the one cooking that would be the best spot to eat, the girls agreed, the twins ran ahead unable to wait for what was heaven on earth Satsuki's cooking; the two lovers just laughed at their antics and followed behind at a steady walk.

Meanwhile another Negi was busy explaining himself to a certain blue haired girl. Yue had spotted the young mage and questioned him on why he wasn't with Nodoka, with the philosophy girl unaware of magic it was a little hard to explain, luckily fate seemed to be on the young wizards side as the girl found around the time the dated ended, unfortunately it was also at that time his other self just finish destroying any emotional feeling that the bookworm would have about him, causing her to run away crying. It pained him to do it but he wasn't interested, plus he wanted to protect her for her own good, the fact that he had feeling for another confront him a little; it's not like he could love all the girls like he did Ku-Fei, that wouldn't be right and immorally wrong on many levels.

Yue stared hard at the little professor she hadn't heard what he said to the her dear friend to make her cry but she had saw it, though she secretly felt a sense of relief knowing Negi didn't like Nodoka, she tried to suppress the thoughts about trying to confess to the teacher herself.

"Why did you reject Nodoka? She really loves you and you just through her heart on the ground and step on it! She always had a problem with boys till you can and you still did that to her!" She scolded the midget teacher; she wasn't expecting the boy to scold her back however.

"What do you want me to do Yue-san? Lie to her? Lead her on? That would be much crueler then telling her out right, besides I'm her teacher and she's my student, it's forbidden for us to date anyways! If you ask why not wait for graduation, it's because it's not fair to make someone as sweet as Nodoka wait that long for no reason, I already have some I love very much Yue-san, so I would appreciate it you girls would leave me alone for now on! I can't take this much more! I'm just a kid!" he exclaimed by the end of his rant he was panting to catch his breath, Yue stood shell shocked beside him, perhaps he over did it but he wanted to get his point across. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you but it's my life Yue-san and I need to make my own decisions."

Yue watch the young teacher walk off, disappearing in the crowds, she clutched at her chest her heart breaking, but in some strange way it felt ok. She didn't have to betray her best friend for boy who had no interest, and he was right Nodoka had to face rejection sometime, she couldn't be babied and it wasn't right to try and change Negi into someone he's not, Yue got off the bench and went to find Nodoka, right now she had to go confront her friend.

Author's note

With this chapter I wanted get a point of view from Kaede in the original storyline she appeared at the tournament with the twins, so I wanted to show what she would possibly do during the festival, with Negi I want to get his feeling across Nodoka and Yue because I think it merciful to tell them out right then lead them along, remember Negi is actually 22 but it's easy forget that you could say he's reverting back to a ten years old, well Jack is just acting the same as usual, though he is smoking less thanks to Kaede lol. The next chapter the tournament is finally going to get underway it going to be action packed or at least I'll try to make as action pack as I can with my mediocre writing skills.


	23. Chapter 23

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter twenty: Festival parts 5-bukokai tournament

I don't own Negima!

Quote

"_The most humbling experience is when someone thoroughly kicks your ass,"—by Jack K. McCoy_

It was finally the second day off the Mahora Festival, our heroes where spending the day in Evangeline's resort to recover from last night's expurgations, meaning they partied to hard and now they were paying for it, well mostly Jack was he had gotten into a drinking contest with Rubi and both drunk themselves under the table. The others were just catching up on some zs; it was about 4:00 am before any of them got within ten feet of bed. The twins who seem to have an infinite amount of energy explored the resort at their own discretion, somehow they wondered into Eva's private library were she kept her most important artifacts and spells she collected over the years, where she got them no one knows, but she had them now and that's all she cared about.

The twins scoured the massive volumes of texts all of them had titles having some sort of relation to magic mending or spell craft, but what really got their attention was two pink scrolls, the scrolls seemed to draw the girls towards them, despite their fear of the vampire they took the scrolls from their place and opened them.

A blinding pink light shined throughout the room, the twins quickly covered their eyes at the intensity, when the light died down they lowered their arms to see a beautiful brown haired woman in a light pink Kimono stood in front of them, the woman gave the twins a warm smile and waved to them.

"Hi there, I'm Oichi-hime of Owari. How may I be of service to you?" The woman asked the awed twins, the site of them with their mouths agape was truly humorous. She could tell that she had finally found someone, make that two someone's, playful and mischievous enough to inherit her powers; unlike that blonde girl that rudely took her from her temple, then threw on that shelf to collect dust.

The twins' mouths were still agape; they had just seen a woman appear out of a scroll, not something you see every day, they wondered if that made her some kind of genie, or wish granting fairy like in the stories Kaede read to them before they went to sleep. Whatever she was they thought she was most beautiful person ever!

"Wow your pretty! Can you make us as pretty you?" The twins exclaimed, causing Oichi to blush from their praise, no one had complement her like that in about three hundred years, but there was time for that later, right now she was on a mission.

"Sorry I can't do that," the twin's faces dropped with disappointment. Oichi gently grabbed their chins and had them look straight into her soft brown eyes, "I can however give you the strength to fight alongside your friends. You won't be at their level but you won't be a burden either, is that acceptable?"

Fuuka and Fumika nodded their heads in agreement, they secretly wanted to fight alongside Jack and Kaede but knew they would never let them, but if Oichi spoke the true they would be able to help.

Oichi saw the determination burning in their eyes, she release them from her grip, and stood up straight, she gathered her power a light pink aura surround her, then took shape, in her right hand was a red hoop with saw blades surrounding the edge, in her left was a Kendama.

"These are the weapons I used when I was among the living. Take them for you own now." Oichi handed the girls the items, a bright pink light shined through the room once more, when it died down the twins were clothed matching pink battle Kimonos. Fuuka held the blade hoop in her hands; well Fumika held the Kendama, both did some practice moves with their new weapons, spinning and twirling them around like they had them for years.

When they were done their outfits disappeared into scrolls, the twins bowed to Oichi who bow back then disappeared in a cloud of fireflies, the twins looked at one another, both sporting a grin, they started jumping around excited, till a sharp voice pieced their very souls.

"What are you fools doing?" Evangeline cold voice asked as she leaned against the doorway, the twins stood frozen terrified by the vampire's presence. Eva scoffed annoyed by their stares, "Whatever its time to go so hurry up, you twits" then left her long blonde hair swaying to an unseen wind. The twins stumbled after her not wanting to be left behind; they silently agreed to tell the other about their discovery, after the tournament of course.

Once everyone assembled at the teleport they existed the villa, and walk to the tournament grounds, where they would have their fierce battles with destiny, others will realize their limits and some just where there to kill time.

At the area the stands were packed with fighting enthusiast, martial artists, and the rest where Ku-Fei's fan club. Kasumi dressed in a sexy red dress, stood on the stage with a microphone.

"Hello everyone and welcome, today where starting things off with last year's champion Ku-Fei and her challenger the gun gal of class 3-A Mana Tatsumiya! Please enjoy," the reporter announced, meanwhile in the waiting room Mana and Ku conversed a bit before their match.

"I'll be heading in first," Mana said walking into the area.

"Ku can you defeat Mana?" Negi asked the Martial artist, he already knew the answer but he believed things would be deferent this time, last time Ku did have any real battle experience yet, but after fight the demons in Kyoto and some heavy sparing with Jack. He believes it was possible to win, and continue in the tournament.

"Impossible" was her response she still felt uneasily about fighting the gun user, but she was glad that she had finally found an opponent to go all out on, she placed her hand on Negi's shoulder and gave the young wizard a reassuring smile, "But that won't stop me from trying Aru," she let go of the mage and walked out the entrance.

The crowd cheered as the fighters entered the ring, most were rooting for Ku-Fei of course, but there were a few Mana supporters, mostly from the shooting club.

"Is this alright? If you lose your fans will be disappointed," Mana stated coolly.

"I only want to fight strong opponents. I have no desire for fame, so don't hold back Mana," Ku-Fei answered sliding into her Kempo stance.

"Very well, originally once I'm in battle there is no such thing as holding back," the mercenary declared, the sound of coins jingling was heard by the more sharp eared being meaning Kataro, Jack, and Rubi. So they were not surprised when Ku-Fei was shot down but Mana's 500 yen piece.

"What is this right from the start contestant Ku-Fei was blown away…?" Kasumi was awed at the display before her; the crowd behind her cried out for the downed martial artist, the reporter saw the something spinning on the ground near the down Ku-Fei, "…is that a 500 yen piece?" she asked baffled, she turned to Chachamaru and Goutokuji for help.

"What we just saw right now was Rakansen, a deadly technique developed in china, though it simply a technique that throws coins that can be found anywhere, a master is able to throw five at once and with enough force to rival that of a punch." Goutokuji explained.

"I see, but still this…incredible Tatsumiya," the reporter mumbled

"Stand up Ku-Fei I know you lowered the damage, by jumping back at the last second," Mana called the blonde girls bluff, on the ninth count, Ku-Fei jumped to her feet a small trickle of blood ran down from Mana's coin.

"I just get started," she declared, throwing boards from the area floor she block Mana's barrage of coins, she desperately dodge the flying money at all costs, trying to get close enough to attack the mercenary. The crowd watched in awe as she dodged the rain of bullets, till finally she was in her range.

"The is no weak distances for me," Mana proclaimed shooting a coin point, shooting the blonde high into the air, then crashing down on to the hard wood floor of the area, "I won't give you time to recover!" Mana fired another barrage of coins at the downed martial artist, erecting scream of pain as the bullets hit her skin.

Ku-Fei lay on her back; she knew there was too big of difference in strength between her and Mana, she was almost ready to except defeat when a voice called out to her, struggling and in pain she turned her head to see Negi yelling for her to get up; there was no way she was going to be embarrassed in front of her love! Ku felt her strength return to her tired body, she reached for the tail of her dress and threw it at the mercenary wrapping her left arm and head in the spear cloth, but she wasn't done grabbing her Pactio card from its place in her clothes she summoned the staff of the Monkey king.

"Adeat," a staff with a red shaft and golden ends appeared in her hands, using her Ki Ku-Fei forced her tired muscles to move, extending the staff, she slammed the end into Mana's unguarded stomach, than lifted her high into the air. When the dark skinned warrior was about three stories in the air, Ku retracted her staff and jumped in the air after Mana, than used her staff to slam the mercenary hard in the back and into the area floor.

When she landed the countdown had already started Ku-Fei leaned heavy on her staff, the seconds seemed like hours to her, as she waited for the count to get to ten, she was positive that if Mana stood she was finished for sure; surprisingly the mercenary did not stand.

"And that's ten ladies and gentlemen; Ku-Fei is the winner!" Kasumi announced, the crowd went crazy as Negi and the others rushed to the area to congratulate Ku on her victory. When they got there Ku-Fei collapsed from exhaustion. Negi picked her up bridal style and rushed her to the Aid station, where the doctors said she would be fine. She had some heavy bruising where she was hit but nothing was broken and she would be able to rejoin the tournament if she woke up by her next match.

"Wasn't that exciting ladies and gentlemen! We received word that contestant Ku-Fei will be able to continue on if she is able to wake up before her next match, but let's get the second match underway. The mysterious Thomas vs. the fighting clubs own Daigouin! Please give them a hand!" The contestants walk out on to the area Thomas's face was still covered with the bandana concealing his identity across from him his opponent threw cheap taunts.

"Is your face so ugly you have to hide it from us? Well don't worry I'll make sure not to mess it up too much." the teenage boasted, his taunts however seem to have no effect on the new cowboy as he just sighed at his opponent, wondering why he had to face such and idiot right of the bat.

"All right begin!" Kasumi shouted thought the microphone, the crowd gave a cheer as Daigouin charged forward fists posed to attack.

"I'm going to show everyone your ugly mug then pound it even uglier!" the teen yelled throwing a punch only to miss as Thomas disappeared to the other end of the area.

"You're slow boy, I've seen slugs move faster than you," he taunted it seemed to have the desired effect as Daigouin's face light up with anger. He charged again jumping across the area as fast as he could, every time he got within striking distance, Thomas would disappear again, they repeated this till the teen started to tire.

Daigouin panted harshly, saliva spilt from his mouth, causing the onlookers look at him in disgust. He tried to move but his muscles burned and spaz from all the running, when he looked up Thomas stood right in front of him with his hand in the flick position.

"You know I don't usually pick on weaklings like you, but I figured I would show you what true power is," he said flicking the teen's forehead. Daigouin went flying out of the area smashed through the wall in the stands then out the other side and into a passing hotdog stand. Thomas tipped his hat to the downed teen and waked out of the area, leaving the crowd in awe at his little display.

"Well…that's it for the second match…will be right back after we make sure Daigouin alright," Kasumi said still recovering from what she just saw, then ran outside the area with several medical personal. After five minutes or so Kasumi came back announcing that Daigouin was being sent to the hospital, but was expected to survive, "Let's move on to the third match shall we? This match is between Mahora's own Kaede Nagase and the foreigner from somewhere in Texas Rubi Malone! Let's give them a hand everybody!"

"Well looks like where up, Kaede-Chan. I hope you brought you're A game." Rubi said sweetly walking out to the area, Kaede followed behind her the crowds cheered with excitement as the two took their places across from each other. Kasumi raised her hand above her head, and then swung it down in a chopping motion, "Begin!"

The two combatants charge are each other in a hurricane of fists and kicks, Kaede was showing everyone the power of the Kouga ninja producing dozens of shadow clones at once trying to overwhelm the mercenary.

"Is this all you got?" Rubi taunted waiving in and out of the ninja's attacks with ease, she grabbed one of the clones by the wrist, and chucked into three of the others causing them to explode into smoke, "I was expecting something more from my nephew's girlfriend," Rubi gathered her energy around her, an aura of orange flames surround her they expanded outwards towards the clones engulfing them in flames.

Kaede jumped away from the hot flames, she quickly patted out the fire on her shoulder, with the flames extinguished the ninja charged again producing four more clones this time they were denser, than before.

The clones quickly surrounded Rubi on all four sides, "Kaede Ninpo: Four body Hazy cross," the four clones attacked from all directions launching the mercenary into the air, were the real Kaede was ready with a large Ki blast.

"Well shit," Rubi cursed, Kaede threw the ball of energy hitting the mercenary directly in the chest, and sending her crashing down to the area floor, Kaede landed away from the crater well her clones went to inspect the crater, she was surprised when all her clones were destroyed by a clawed hand.

"That was a good one, it's been awhile since I've had to use this form in battle, so please don't lose to fast honey," Rubi said emerging from the crater in her fire cat form. The crowd was shocked to see the black haired beauty, change into a fierily red headed minx with the ears and tail to match.

Rubi flexed her new demonic muscles even though she used the transformation just a few days ago it's tough to jump from human to cat form instantly, it's better to in steps then all at once but sometimes that just not an option; she wished she could have taken off her clothes at least she really liked that jacket.

"All well, don't go crying over spilt milk, I suppose," She said grinning, raising her clawed hand small fireballs formed on the tips of her claws, "you're technique was pretty good, now let's see how you handle mine!"

The fireballs erupted into five columns of fire, shot towards the ninja incarnating the ground below as it traveled across the area. Acting quickly Kaede jumped out of the way, just barely avoiding the flames, but she was blindsided as Rubi appeared right next to her and delivered a hard right punch that connected with her jaw and sent her flying across the area crashing multiple times against the Area's hard floor.

"Damn, I knew she would be powerful, but nothing like this," Kaede muttered from her position on the ground, she could feel blood tickle down her forehead and into her left eye blinding her, also she could feel some of her ribs were cracked from her little tumble, and of course the numerous scorch and burn marks she received from dodging the flames, but that did mean she was done yet there was still one more card she could play. It may not be enough to defeat the mercenary but it would prove she gave it her all, focusing Ki into her limbs; she forced her tired body to stand than pulled out her Pactio card.

"Adeat," the card shined then materialized into the familiar bead bracelets that floated around her limbs, and then she grabbed the two by her hands and snapped them like a whip towards the transformed Rubi, catching the mercenary of guard as the beads wrapped around her arms. Using the last of her strength Kaede pulled the fire cat towards her, till they were only a few inches apart. With a mighty yell, Kaede delivered a head butt right on the mercenary's temple, unfortunately the blow took the last of the ninja's strength from her making her loose her grip and fall to the ground.

Rubi staggered; even if she was transformed a blow to the head still did quite a bit of damage. In background she could hear the announcer girl starting the count down, it was clear she had won, and she still have yet to really use her true power, but she respected the young girl that lay at her feet even in a fight against a Halfling like herself she didn't give up and that was something to be proud about, she was happy that her nephew had found someone so special.

"And ten, that's it ladies and gentlemen, Rubi Malone is the winner of the third match! Please stand by as we take a short break to repair the area," Kasumi announced, behind her Rubi picked up Kaede and carried her to the aid station, where she could get some medical attention and herself some new clothes.

Kaede awoke with a pounding headache, when her vision finally cleared she saw Jack standing above her, with a cocky smirk on his face, but she could see the worry in his eyes, she gave him a smile to tell him she was alright, in the background she could hear Kasumi announcing his match with Kataro, asking the contestants to report the area.

"You better go, can't let the kid think you chickened out," she smirked, her injuries won't too bad and with Konoka's healing power she would be up and about in no time, so there was no need for Jack to fuss over her; not that she minded.

"Yeah, your right I'll see ya later," He said standing up then walked to the area, he knew Kaede's life wasn't in danger but it's hard to watch the person you love get hurt and be able to do nothing about it, perhaps he could take some frustration out on Kataro before he gets to Rubi, he had whole lot of pay back for all the years of torment the woman caused him, and he was going to pay her back for that stuff later, right now he had other business to attend too. He reasoned as he stepped out on to the stage.

"Thanks for the wait everybody! Let's move on to the fourth match of the day, it's a battle between bloods as Kataro McCoy faces of against his older cousin Jack McCoy. We'll find out today who is the real McCoy!"

Author's note

WolfGear: I've decided to try something different with my notes.

Jack: Mainly because he sucks at writing them, seriously he should go take a class with Negi he needs the help, but we're not here to talk about the authors horrible writing skills.

Kaede: That's right De gouzu, WolfGear recently has been watching Negima abridged on YouTube, and was inspired to do an interview show at the end of future chapters, so if you have a question for some of the characters here on Mage and Gunslinger just post them on a review and we'll answer, bye!


	24. Chapter 24

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter twenty: Festival parts 6-bukokai tournament continued

I don't own Negima!

Kataro flexed his claws in anticipation, ever since Kyoto he's been waiting for a chance to fight the cowboy. He originally wanted a rematch with Kaede or Negi but all the two ever did was tell him that Jack was stronger than both of them together, after Jack's rampage he's waited patiently, training hours on end within the villa for this chance, he would show them that he was top dog.

Jack however was having different thoughts, knowing how the hanyou thought he could knew what was going through the dog-demons mind, unfortunately there was no hope of winning for the younger boy, the cowboy dropped into the stance Rubi had taught him as a child the style had no real name but it was simple and deadly, now he just had to wait for the dog-boy to make his move.

He didn't have to wait long, as soon as Kasumi gave the go ahead the hanyou launched forward at speeds no normal ten year could, swinging a fierce barrage of punches at the cowboy's head, but none of them connected as Jack easy dodged all the hits with the slightest of movement, with Kataro's abdomen completely unguarded Jack slammed his fist into the Hanyou's stomach erecting a painful moan from the younger boy, well the hanyou flew across the area.

"Damn," Kataro muttered under his breath, he gasped for breath as he held his abdomen; he has suspected it would be a hard fight but he never expected the cowboy could hit that hard! What's worse is he could tell he was holding back quite a bit, that really pisses him off! With burning rage he charges again at the cowboy sending a hard right at the older man's face only there wasn't any resistance even though he was sure he connected! Well Kataro was lost in his thoughts Jack counter-attacked, grabbing the Hanyou by the wrist, and then tossed him around like a rag doll smashing him several times into the floor.

"Amazing Kataro landed a direct hit in his opponents face, but it appeared to have no effect, could there be more than meets the eye? Let's find out with our recap screen!" Kasumi shouted motioning for the screen to play; well Kataro was still being tossed around, "Now as you can see folks with the help of our slow motion projector!" On the big screen it shows Jack moving his head out of the way at the last possible second making it appear that he was hit, when really he wasn't .

Jack finally released his hold on the hanyou tossing him across the area again, he watched the boy skip like a rock across water making it a pretty amusing sight. He just heard the red hair announcer girl finish showing everybody what happened, he really didn't see what the big deal was fussing over such a small technique, but figure it was probably something special to those outer world fighters. The crackling of Ki is heard, Jack turns back to face his opponent who didn't seem too pleased at being toyed with, and honesty the boy was so hot head it made him fun to tease.

"You basterd! Take this seriously; this is a man to man fight, not some game!" The angry Hanyou yelled, signs of an enraged transformation were obvious as the dog-boys hair and fangs began to length and his small body showing signs of server muscle increase. Despite the younger boys rage and impending transformation, Jack shrugged him off taunting him with the familiar "bring it" jester. It had the desired effect as the half transformed Kataro charged blindly again, attacking the cowboy head on. The Hanyou becomes even more frustrated when the cowboy continues to dodge his attacks with the slightest of ease, "Quit fooling around and fight damn you!"

"I am I the one fooling around or are you?" Jack asked the hanyou, the question stumped the younger man, snapping him out of his blind assault.

Kataro stood there puzzled by the cowboy's question. What did he mean he was the one fooling around? "What are you talking about? Of course I'm taking this seriously, fighting is what I live for! I've been fighting to win but so far you only been on the defensive. You also have been holding back. A real man fights with all he got till the bitter end!" He shouted hotly at the cowboy.

Jack looked curiously at the hanyou, "If that is your philosophy then why aren't you using your full strength?" He questioned the hanyou, "Do you honestly believe you can be me as you are now?" A grim look made its way on to Jack's face, "How foolish," before anyone knew what had happened Jack disappeared and reappeared beside Kataro and grabbed him by the neck than slammed him hard into the ground, making a ten diameter wide crater.

"I'll make you a deal Kataro if you can make me use more than 30% of my youkai. I'll personally train you for the next mouth in the villa," Jack said jumped out of the crater, landing on the other side of the area, waiting for the Hanyou's answer; he didn't have to wait long.

Dark demonic energy arose from the hole. Kataro emerged with a crazy grin that nearly spilt his face in two. "All I got to do is get you to 30% huh? Well I'll do better than that I'll make you use your full power and win! So you better clear your schedule with Kaede-nee-Chan, because I have a feeling you're going to busy for the next month." He declared finishing his transformation. His hair turned silver and grew down past his waist. Well his fangs and claws become more pronounced.

"Well let's see some action than, because your words are boring me." Jack said trying to anger the Hanyou. It didn't seem to work though as Kataro just stood there in his ready stance completely calm. It seems the Hanyou was finally taking the match seriously, which was good in Jack's case because it mean he doesn't have to hold back as much anymore. He grinned with excitement it was time to finally time to attack! Moving swiftly across the area Jack attacked head on for the first time since the start of the match, throwing several well aimed punches at the Hanyou.

Kataro barely dodged Jack's attacks, jumping over the cowboy when he attempted a sweeping kick that would have knocked him off balance if it connected, plus he remember that Jack wore steel toe boots. He remember seeing him knock down a stone wall with one of his kicks, reducing it to dust, he wasn't in too big of hurry to see what one would do to his knee cap. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he sensed Jack attacking from above with a drop kick aimed at his head! Kataro dashed to the side just as Jack's heel was about to connect to his head but instead hit the wood flooring below reducing to saw dust in an instant.

After the dust cleared Jack barely blocked the kick aimed at his head with his forearm, apparently Kataro thought he could get the jump on him when is sight was impaired. The hanyou should have known better he mused, swatting the boy away with his arm. However he wasn't able to get in a significant hit as the dog-boy jumped away then disappeared and reappeared behind him, taking the cowboy by surprise as he delivered a volley of Ki enhance attacks.

With all his might Kataro pounded on the Jack's exposed back, usually he didn't do this kind of thing but he knew that the cowboy would take any and all chances to gain the upper hand, pausing his attack, Kataro gathered huge amounts of Ki into his hand till it formed an energy ball five times the size of his body and launched it at Jack, practically blowing him out of the area! The crowded cheered behind him thinking he had won but he knew better as he kept up his guard waiting for the dust to clear. When it did it revealed Jack covered with dozens of little scratch marks and the cloths a little torn but overall he was fine.

Jack cranked his neck making a sharp "crack" echo throughout the area, "Amazing Ladies and gentleman! Contestant Jack just stood up from Contestant Kataro's attack as if it where nothing!" Kasumi shouted through her microphone. Everybody else was still recovering from seeing a kid turn into a werewolf thing and seeing Jack get up from an attack that should have crushed his bones!

The said cowboy was busy trying to drown out the noise from behind him; seriously couldn't these people just shut the fuck up! His vision was still swimming from that last attack. It was clear to him now that he would actually have to put some effort into this match. Gathering just enough youkai to change his eyes red, Jack took his stance again; ready to really bring it to the little dog-demon.

"Alright let's see you handle ten percent!" He declared rushing the dog boy. To almost everyone there he was nothing but a blur. Hitting Kataro into the air then bouncing off the sides of the stands gaining more and more momentum with each pass; nearly breaking the smaller boy in half!

Dammit! Kataro thought fiercely to himself, he could feel Jack's attack's get stronger with each attack. At this rate he was going to lose! "_Is this it? Is this all I am? So weak that I can't even match 1/10 of his strength? Well skew that I'll show them! I'll show all of them that I am no weakling!"_ Black fur covered his entire body; his strength grew higher than ever before! This was his true strength! Grabbing Jack's leg he pulled the cowboy into his grip and let himself free fall toward the ground head first.

Jack cursed as Kataro held him tight; he gathered more energy making his muscles bulge as they filled with demonic energy, with his new strength Jack broke out of the werewolf's grip and locked his legs around Kataro's neck, putting the young fighter into a flying pile driver!

The crowd watched with baited breath as the two fighters fell from the sky, than crashed in to the middle of the arena causing a massive explosion. Finally when the dust cleared Jack stood over an unconscious Kataro; who had reverted back to his human form because of the impact. They watched in silence as Kasumi began the count down.

"And Ten! The winner is Jack McCoy with a splendid finish!" the crowd cheered with excitement. Well Jack picks up Kataro and carried him to the aid station. The boy was in desperate need of it but should recover quickly because of his demonic nature.

"Well looks like will be spending some more time together so you better rest up boy," he mumbles to the unconscious boy, Jack pulls a bit of his hair into his line of sight. It was barely there but if you looked closely you could see stands of orange hair mixed in with black, meaning he had gone over thirty percent and like he promised he would train the boy, though he could wait a few weeks before telling him.

"Now if everyone would please be patient as we fix the arena…again," Kasumi said. She wore they do this on purpose.

Well the arena was being repaired a different battle was taking place as the most tech savvy mage teachers tried to counter Chao's cyber-attacks from spreading the existence of magic but seeing how most of them only used the computer for solitaire they were pretty much doomed, but there was hope. A small cute destructive hope in the form of Chibi but it was better than nothing right? Standing by the major internet network connections tower was a dark figure so covered by the clothes they wore, you couldn't tell if it was male or female.

"Now let's see just put this disk here and this one here and everything should be set." The person said jamming a floppy disk into the computer sever, a devious smirk spread across their face as they planted, what would go down in history the weirdest, most insane, cyber crisis ever!

Back at the tournament grounds the maintenance men had just finish repairing the Arena for the umpteenth time today. Not that they really minded it was just more money for them at the end of the day.

"Thank you for waiting let's get the next match started Takane D. Goodman vs. Tanaka! Let's hope they don't destroy the arena this time." Kasumi said mellow dramatically, if it wasn't for the reward Chao was offering she wouldn't be doing this sort of thing but hey you got to make some sacrifices if you want the biggest story ever in the history of mankind! That was an offer in sane reporter would turn down.

She looks around to see everyone yelling for her start the match. Guess she got too lost in her thoughts; rubbing her head in embracement she began the match, "Sorry for the delay begin!"

"FUFUFUFU finally the time to show my true power has come! I may have been caught off guard last time but this time that idiotic cowboy won't…where the hell is he!"

"Nee-Chan! Jack-san told me to tell you, he thought your speech was boring and when to get a beer. I also gave him some money from your purse because he said you owed him for not breaking your neck earlier. Though he didn't say what for," Mei explained from the sidelines.

"Well no matter. You gaint muscle head there! Some halfhearted combat techniques won't defeat me, unless you come at me with full strength!" Takane shouted to her opponent.

"Understood being initial movement Max power," Tanaka said. Opening his mouth wide popping a cannon right out of his mouth! And fired a laser beam at the blonde who just barely managed to dodge, the attack!

"What the hell?" Takane gasped in disbelief. Why hasn't she heard about this? You would think if someone built a laser beam they would have announced it to the world by now. She didn't get to think on the matter further as Tanaka armed his rocket punch at her!

"Locked on," the robot said shooting his hands at the blonde making an explosion from the impact, well the crowd was informed about Tanaka's origin's by the mad scientist herself Satomi.

Meanwhile Jack, Negi, Kaede, and the twins where wondering around in search of some food and drink on Takane's money.

"Was it really ok for you take her money Jack? I mean it is stealing." Negi said conflicted about the idea of taking someone money without asking. He had hoped Kaede would have straightened out Jack's morals by now but it seems there are some things you just can't change.

"Relax Negi, it's all good. Besides I said she owned me for not breaking her neck when I threw into that dumpster the other day. A little yen is a small price to pay." He said throwing the "barrowed" money up into the air than catching it with practiced ease. Just as he was about to catch it again, Takahata appeared on the scene.

Having always wondered about the teacher Jack sent a fire bullet in the older man's direction, but it exploded half way.

"That's quite a welcome, Jack." Takahata greeted with a lazy smile, unperturbed he greeted the others as if nothing happened, "So how is Ku-Fei? Will she be able to continue?"

"We're still waiting for her to wake up but I believe that she'll wake up in time." Negi answered.

"That's good to hear. Now don't be late to our match Negi, I can't wait to see how much you improved." Takahata said walking away.

"I'm looking forward to it as well, Takamichi," Negi called after the older teacher.

"Come on let's get going. We have to hurry if we're going to get back in time for your match Negi." Jack urged them on.

Back at the arena after a valiant effort of dodging Tanaka's beams, Takane was finally hit head on a cloud of smoke concealed her from the audience. Many thought she had been incinerated from the blast. Lucky Satomi was there to ease everyone's minds or disturbed them even more.

"Unfortunately she's ok; there is no threat to her life." She said with a smile, though if you listened closely you could hear some disappointment. The fact that she seems disappointed of the failure of the blonde's demise was unnerving to the occupants around her.

"I'm acting submissive, so he get cocky," the blonde said "Now I'll show that blockhead my true power!" she declared. Only then did she notice that most of her clothes had been incarnated by the robots attack. Leaving her practically naked in front of the whole audience with only the bare amount of cloth covering her most private parts, in embarrassment and rage Takane summoned the strange power all females seem to have, and punched Tanaka right out of the arena making her the winner!

She then proceeds to run off the stage crying in embarrassment and shame. Luckily for her cameras were banned from the arena, so photos of her wouldn't circulate the web but the memory would be forever engraved in the minds of the men attending that day.

"Some extraordinary events have taken place here today, but somehow the tournament ground is having a huge arousal for various reasons! Next the six match were the child teacher many had have their eyes on will make his appearance!"

Author's note

Sorry it took so long to get his chapter up, lucky we had snow day so I finally got to finish it. By the way I was wondering if anyone would like to become my editor, I could use the help if anyone's interested.


	25. Chapter 25

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter twenty: Festival part 7-bukokai tournament Negi's thunder!

I don't own Negima!

In the waiting area for the tournament fighters, Negi was busy preparing himself for his match with Takahata. It was true last time he won, if not barely, but this time he had a ton of new tricks to try. Thinking back now he realized this was the first and last time he fought his father's old companion. He realized now that after he completed his assignment he never saw Takahata again, what happened to the old teacher in his future was he doing well, was he even still alive? After all the years of fighting, he would make sure to keep in touch this time with the professor, right now though he had to defeat the man and Colonel Sanders to reach his true goal. A fight with the man he truly wishes to surpass more than any other, someone that even when beyond his search for his father.

The two fighters make their way to the arena, Negi's friends give their praise and support as they pass by. Ku-Fei who had finally woke up from her little nap gave Negi an effect ant wink and secretly blew a kiss at the little mage's direct causing him to blush red. Kaede and the twins promised to cheer from during the fight, well Kataro (who had also awakened) gave Negi a firm nod of encouragement. Finally they passed by Jack, who raised his beer in salute, well he whispered into the Mage's ear.

"Don't worry about holding back. I got things covered out here, you just go have fun, alright?" He whispered patting the mage on the back.

He had been so excited about his match he almost forgot they were trying to stop Chao's plan, he appreciated Jack taking control of the matter, so he could focus on the match, though he was a little worried on what his methods of "handing it" were, but decided to trust the cowboy. Hoping things don't turn out like that time in Hong Kong; it was moments like those that made him glad they were sent back in time.

"It's ok to get serious right?" Takahata asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't want it any other way," he said his voice fill with determination. Takahata smiles proudly at the boy as they step on to the arena taking their respected sides.

On the side lines Chachamaru questions Goutokuji on Negi's chance of winning, "You can base these things on appearances. That young man Negi seems pretty capable, but he'll need to be more than that if he going to fight Dead glass Takahata."

"Now shall we begin, Negi-kun?" Takahata asked the young man before him. He really did look exactly like his father but the two had very different personalities. He had noticed that the boy wasn't as nervous as he original thought he would be, there was something else too something different about the way he stood as if he had no doubt of losing. He brushed it off as youthfulness and prepared for the call to start the match; it was going to be an interesting on that was for sure.

"Now thank you all for waiting match six…Begin!" Kasumi announced.

As soon as the signal was given Negi dashed forward like a bullet making the wind swoosh violently as he press his attack, just like last time it was defeated by Takahata's Iaiken technique, but he wasn't finished just yet using the momentum from his instant movement he spun on his heel to deliver a lightning enhanced punch which Takahata countered with his own attack resulting in a huge shockwave when the two connected. The two landed opposite of each other, Negi not wanting to lose his momentum used instant movement to jump to the older man's side and attack. However this time the breaded man was ready for him.

Dodging to the side Takahata tripped the child mage with his foot making him stumble across the arena, "You know Negi-Kun if you use the same trick too much, eventually your opponent will figure it out. And as for instant movement…" Takahata disappeared than reappeared behind Negi, "I can use it too."

Negi felt a cold sense of dread go down his spine. Even if he was stronger than he was last time was foolish to believe he was still at the same level, twelve years from now, but thanks to years of homed instincts. He managed to dodge Takahata's famous invisible punch just in the nick of time, swinging his body sideways he charged up his one of his personal favorite's attacks.

"Dai Rai Ka Kouken!" Magic and Ki mixed together wrapping around his arm in a tornado of power, it was a beefed up version of his Rai Ka Kouken the technique he used last time and since the it had ten times the power of its predecessor it should make quite a pop, if you know what I mean.

Takahata knew he would be in trouble if he was hit; the amount of power in that attack was insane! He didn't want to use it just yet, but it seems that he has no choice.

"_Ki in the right hand, Magic in the left,__ Kankahō__," _a pillar of energy crashed down from the sky absorbing Negi's attack completely. "Now I get serious Negi-kun." Takahata declared. Multiple energy pillars crashed into the area. Well Negi desperately tried to avoid them, raising shield after shield to block the incoming attack. Negi's luck finally ran out though, as three pillars smashed right on top of him with enough force make a crater underneath his body.

Barely conscious Negi could hear the crowd and Kasumi berating Takahata for abuse and what not and tried to declare him the winner, but he tuned them out listening to the only voices that matters the voices of his friends.

"Come on Negi-Kun get up!" (Ku-Fei)

"Yeah come on man you can lose too this old basterd!" (Kataro)

"We know it you can do it Negi-Sensei!" (Kaede and the twins)

"Wake your ass up! You can't win lying down!" (Jack)

He could feel some of his strength returning, reaching into his shirt he pulls out a small vile with a red liquid inside. It was a potion Jack gave him that would either allow him to temporary tap into his future strength or turn him into a Chibi.

"It's now or never I guess." he said chugging down the bottle, resisting the urge to spit it out. It tasted like salt mixed with rotten fruit and vinegar!

Takahata wondered if Negi was going to give up. He would emit the kid did pretty well but he wasn't near the level he hoped he would be, not that he didn't enjoy the fight, but he knew Negi would never reach Nagi's level if gave up now. His fears were put to rest as a massive amount of energy suddenly shot out of the crater Negi was located. He turned to see Negi completely revived with not even a scratch on him well an aura of lightning flux rated around him.

"Well I must say Negi-Kun this is a surprise and here I thought you were down for the count." Takahata said joyfully, but his smile soon faded as he looked at the emotionless expression of the young man before him.

"Takamichi, I hope you dodge this," He said monotone. A small ball of lighting formed at his finger tip. Takahata just barely understood the boy's meaning, moving desperately out of the way of the mini thunderbolt's path but was late as it just barely nick him, but the pressure of the attack was enough to send him flying across the ring with a number a burns.

The lightning ball stopped short of hitting the crowd then with a flick of his wrist, Negi commanded it to chase after the still flying Takahata smashing and slashing through his alright damaged body.

The crowd looks on in shock at the major turnaround. What seemed like a one-sided match was now flipped as Negi mercilessly attacked Takahata with his little lightning ball thing. Somewhere about to yell to stop the match, but someone else beat them too it.

"Negi get a hold of yourself!" Jack shouted from the sidelines. He knew that the younger man had used his potion, but the dramatic increase in power seems to have overwhelmed his personality like when he uses magia erebea.

The shout of Jack's voice brought Negi back to his senses. He noticed the aura of lightning around him and the downed Takamichi struggling to stand. Concerned for the older man Negi rushed over to assist, but he was waved off.

"Nice job Negi-Kun never saw it coming," Takahata smiles then coughs, "This match is yours. Let's do it again sometime." Than blacks out his last thoughts were of how proud Nagi would be of his son.

With Takahata knock out cold, Kasumi declared Negi the winner, though she got a bit of an electrical shock when she raised his arm.

Negi walks away in embarrassment, Kasumi had smoke rising from her hair from when she touched him. Standing in front of his friends he could see they were all a bit weary to give him a victory hug/handshake. Luckily Jack had the solution to this problem…a right hook in the face that left him unconscious for a few minutes but at least he wasn't a walking bug zapper anymore. Besides the hug Ku-Fei gave him was worth the pain.

Well they were celebrating Evangeline walks in with Chachazero floating at her side. She gives the group one of her nasty sneers, "Celebrating over just such a little victory. It was obvious that fool Takahata was let you win."

"I know that Takamichi didn't give it his all, if he was I probably would have died!" Negi said seriously, "but it just means that I will have to get stronger and stronger for the day that we do fight seriously." He said with conviction. Evangeline gave him one of her creepy smiles as Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka walk into the room. "Well if you already know that then I'll live you to your fan girls, but don't forget our deal boy. If you lose you spend the whole third day of the festival with me."

Negi nods nervously. Evangeline may not be his master his time around but with all the training he went through under her wing. He still found it hard to refuse her demands. He watches the vampire leave the room. Negi feel the eyes of the other occupants in the room staring into this back, luckily he told Ku-Fei beforehand, or otherwise he was sure the Chinese girl would have already pulled out his insides.

"Well Setsuna-Chan your match is up next good luck!" He said changing the subject making Setsuna the center of attention. Not only did it stop Haruna from questioning him about his techniques but also gave him the chance to slip away unnoticed to speak with Jack in private. With the match over it was time to discuss their counter attack against Chao.

"Jack, how are we on our end?" He asked but the cowboy ignored him, following his line of site to the opposite corner of the room where Thomas was standing in the shadows unnoticed to the rest of the fights. He was perplexed about what so interesting about the man that Jack go out of his way to spy on him.

After a minute of silence Jack spoke, "There's something familiar about that man, but I can't quite figure out what."

It was true something was very familiar about this Thomas, what it was through completely left Jack baffled, other than the man's supernatural strength and cowboy attire there was nothing that stuck out about him. Except when he passed the man in the hall earlier, the temperature seemed to drop when he approached him than rise when they separated. Searching his memory for every Thomas he had every met in his life, Jack narrowed it down to one fairly quickly; turns out he didn't know that many Thomas.

"Son of a bitch," he muttered. He could feel Negi staring at him in confusion, but he ignored him, his thoughts taking a turn down a darker path. _What the fuck is he doing here? Does Rubi know he's here or this a surprise visit from "him". _Jack clutched his fist in anger than took a calming breath. Whatever the reason the man was here would be revealed soon no reason to stir things up. After all things were going to get crazy pretty soon anyways.

"It's nothing Negi. Let's go watch the match." Jack pulled the younger man by the shoulder it was little difficult because of the server difference in height but it worked out in the end as they got to the arena just in time for the match to start.

Once again Kasumi introduced the fighters via microphone. "Seventh match Setsuna Sakurazaki of Mahora Academy vs. Mei Sakura the lovely transfer student from America. Please begin!"

Setsuna readied her broomstick as real blades were banned from the tournament she had to find other means of using her Shinmei Style, though she would have preferred to use a wooden sword, so she wouldn't dishonor the Shinmei Style but on such short notice it was all she could think of. With trained eyes she watched her opponent carefully as Mei reaches into her uniform to reveal. _An artifact! _Setsuna thought warily wondering what powers the other girl processed.

To her upmost surprise a broomstick appeared in the other girl's hands. _Well this is interesting _the swordswomen thought as she slide into her normal sword stance. Off on the side lines Takane boasted on about Mei's superior fighting skills.

"She may look weak and feeble but Mei is a very talented magician and will not be easily defeated." The blonde mage boasted.

_Is that so, I'll just have to finish her quickly then._ Setsuna thought preparing her attack. With years of practice skill she lunged forward her broomstick set in an upward strike. The crowd watched the move as if in slow motion. Setsuna's broomstick wept up connecting with Mei chin, there was enough power in the attack to lift the girl into the air and splashing into the pond surrounding the arena, now everyone watched in shock as the orange haired girl waved her armed wildly trying to stay afloat.

"Help…I…can't …swim!" She cried out between breaths. Members of the crowd call out for someone do something to help the girl but the one who could do something were in bit of bind.

"Setsuna you have to save her!" Konoka cried from her position on the side lines she would help the girl herself by she couldn't swim very well and plus it was hard to swim in a multilayered Kimono.

"I would love to Ojou-Sama but I can't swim!" The swordswoman cried it was just like the time in the river she was helpless to do anything!

"Jack, Negi?" the healer peeled.

"Sorry love Fire-eater, me and water don't really mix well," the cowboy replied, sure he could walk in water but if it went above his head he sinks like a rock. Negi wasn't in any better shape to help either. After the fight with Takahata he probably couldn't even lift the girl let alone carry her out of the water. Rubi was the same her Fire-cat nature made water her natural enemy. Inspiration came in the form of certain black haired Hanyou.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Jack held Kataro by the scuff of the neck, his arm cocked back in a throwing position.

"Fishing," Jack smirked, with a mighty toss he threw the dog-boy into the pond. A small column of water shot into the air at impact. Kataro swam easily towards the drowning girl wrapping his arm firmly around her waist, he prepared to swim her back to safety went something tugged on his waist, looking behind him, he saw that a rope had been tried around him with Jack pulling him back to shore.

"Why didn't you throw the rope in the first place?" Kataro yelled.

Jack grinned mischievously, "Where's the fun in that?" Everyone else sighed at the cowboy's antics. Negi was the most disappointed even after mouths of spending time with the morally right Kaede it seemed that Jack's trickster personality was still alive and well.

With Mei alive and well on solid ground with a new set of dry clothes, the tournament resumed Kasumi at the helm announcing the next match.

"Eighth match Evangeline Athena Kitty McDowell vs. Colonel Sanders!" The reporter announced, however she found herself in the clutches of a very pissed off vampire.

"Where did you hear those names? Tell me now!" The vampire yelled, still clutching the reporter's neck. Weakly Kasumi pointed toward the cloaked from of Colonel Sanders, if you looked close enough you could see amused smile on his hidden face. Eva dropped Kasumi roughly on the ground and stocked towards the cloaked man, cracking her knuckles as she went.

"Master, please mind your temper," Chachamaru warned, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Eva pulled out a strange bottle from her person.

She glared in Jack's direction, "This has better work you damned Cowboy," he shrugged her off saying it worked for Negi.

"Jack is that what I think it is?" Negi questioned, from his point of view it was defiantly the same potion that Jack had given him before his fight, the same one that could either make you over whelming powerful or turn in you in to a suka.

"Yep it's the same potion I gave you, but there's not telling if she'll get dud, some or all." The others gave him a confused look, so he explains further, "Ok dud was what mine was if you remember from a few months back, some is what Negi had during his match with Takahata, meaning some of his future potential was unlocked for a short amount of time, and all of coarse you're full potential, but it will probably last for only five minutes." Evangeline put the bottle to her lips drinking down the liquid down to the last drop, "The problem is that you don't know which one you'll get so it's a risky move to drink it."

The group waited in anticipation wondering with transformation the vampire would receive, would it be all, some or Dud? It was mind blowing to think about, what would they do if Eva was able to regain all of her powers? Sure it would only be five minutes, but they were certain she would make them the worst five minutes of their lives!

A poof of smoke surrounds the vampire concealing her from site. Everyone waits in anticipation for the smoke to clear, when it starts to dissipate it reveals…


	26. Chapter 26

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter twenty: Festival part 8-bukokai tournament: Subzero inferno

I don't own Negima!

When the smoke cleared a small black bundle of fur lay curled where the vampire once stood. Everyone one looked on with wonder as one large bunny ear popped up from the bundle then a second; finally the mysterious creature unrolled its self to reveal a head of blonde hair and big blue eyes. It was none other than Evangeline A K McDowell, the dark queen herself in the form of a Chibi black rabbit.

The crowd gave a low "Ah" as Chibi Eva played with her ears looking absolutely adorable. She then yawned sleepily making the crowd love her even more as she curled up for a nap.

"It seems that contestant Evangeline is talking a nap," Kasumi said softly making sure not to walk the sleeping Chibi, the horrors from the times with Chibi Jack still fresh in her mind, "I declare Colonel Sanders the winner by…um…sleep?" The crowd gave a soft cheer, so they wouldn't wake the sleeping Chibi, "Chachamaru could you please take care of this please?"

"Of course Kasumi-san," the robot said flying over to the Chibified vampire via rocket boosters. She cradled the Chibi carefully in her metallic arms erecting another round of "ah's" from the crowd, all the attention made Chachamaru's cheeks heat up abnormally.

"The second round of matches will begin after a twenty minute break!" Kasumi announced as large images appeared around the arena showing high lights from the previous matches or more specifically the one that involved magic and special techniques.

"Seems like Chao's making her move," Jack stated as he watched the screens, nearby someone had a laptop with images from the fights posted on the internet displayed on their screen. Jack "borrowed" the stranger's laptop to show the others what was going on.

Ku-Fei and Kaede knowing what would happen if magic was revealed to the world; where worried for their respected love interest. Feeling the girls unease the two tried to calm their fears.

"Don't worry Kaede-Chan, to the rest of the world these just look like CG imagery, no one will thing you know what." Jack said reassuringly but it didn't seem to completely work as concern was etched deep in to the ninja's eyes but she seemed to be more at ease. Off to the side Negi was having a similar conversation with Ku-Fei, though he didn't seem to be having any easier of a time either.

In another part of the arena stadium, Rubi waited patiently for her target to arrive, cracking open a bottle of gin; she took swig, letting the alcohol burn down her throat.

"You know it not a good Idea to drink hard liquor before a match," a deep voice said.

Rubi spun around quickly, a small fire bullet burning at the tip of her finger, pointing at the masked being in front of her, "It also not a good idea to seek up on a lady. Didn't you mother teach you better Thomas?" She asked blowing out the flame on her finger, and passing the bottle over to the cowboy.

"Well yes but most women done shot fire out their fingertips," He laughed pulling down his make to take a drink, "Damn that's some stuff sister! Brewed at the ranch I assume." He inquired passing the bottle back.

"Yep, Bonnie made it herself, so you know it's the good stuff." She said taking another swig, "So Thomas what are you doing here? And don't give me any bullshit or I might rethink about not shooting of you balls."

"Scary. Can't a man just come and see his nephew with no strings attached?" dramatically he put his hand on his heart faking injury, "You wound me sister do you think so little of your brother in law?"

"Yes, Yes I do," She said with a smirk. It's been years since she's seen any of the McCoy brothers. The last time she seen them all together was when they dropped Jack off on her door step. Over the years Thomas or Ray would show up and teach Jack something like how to hunt, skin, and ride. You now try to give the boy some man to man moments as they called them, but not once did John ever come to visit his son, she always wondered what it was that kept him away.

"So what are John and Ray up to? Still running around the world?" she asked genuine curious, just what the hell have been these guys been doing for the last decade?

"Well believe it or not Ray is in the magic world. I would say he went there about five years ago. I myself have been traveling around visiting any and every place that looks interesting."

"You mean any place with a pair of tits and cheap liquor." Rubi interrupted.

"You know it! Europe's nude beaches are the best!" He shouted cheerfully.

"Fine watch ever where's John?" She growled between the three of them, the perverted one has to be the one visit!

The smile disappeared from the outlaw's face as he once again became serious, "I don't know. He just called me one day and told me to go to Japan give a message to Jack and you for him."

"What he couldn't come himself?" She inquired curious why her long lost brother in law was finally taking an interest in his family but still refused to show up in person.

"Yeah he says sorry for that but he's a little tied up. For you he says thanks for taking care of Jack. He's become quiet the man."

"What else?"

"Sorry but that's for Jack's ears only," an annoyed look appeared on Rubi's face, but luckily for Thomas Kasumi announced that his match was starting. _Whew saved by the bell._ He thought as he hurried away from his "loving" sister in law. He was pretty sure she about to threaten his manhood again, that woman does not like to be denied.

Back with Negi gang, Ku-Fei prepared for her match with the mysterious Thomas. Thanks to Chao's videos she was able to see his moves from the first match, the problem, there were no moves to learn from other then the fact he had overwhelming strength.

"Ku just watch out for his left hook and mind your footing." Jack advised the martial artist. The others gave him a curious look, how did he know these things? Was Thomas one of Jack's old friends? Negi hoped this wouldn't lead to another incident like the one with the twins.

As if he could read their thoughts Jack gave them award winning smile, "Don't worry, I don't know what he's here for, but he's not an enemy. I can promise you that."

Over the speakers Kasumi asked for Thomas and Ku-Fei to come to the arena. With a round of good lucks and quick peck on the cheek from Negi, she was off to fight one of the strongest men on the planet.

"Hello and thank you for waiting as we start the second round fights. We'll be starting things off with Last year's Champion Ku-Fei!" Crowd cheers loudly, "And her opponent from parts unknown, the mysterious Thomas!"

As Kasumi announced them both fighters walked out onto the arena. Most were surprised however to see Thomas with his face uncovered. Touching his breaded face, Thomas realized that he did in deed forget to replace his mask after his little chit chat with Rubi. Oh well it's not like he was really trying to keep his identity a secret. He just thought it would be funny to mess with his family a bit.

Taking the microphone from the red head, he decided to reintroduce himself to the crowd, "Hello, everybody! Seeing how I have missed placed my mask I'll be introducing myself properly to you. My name Thomas McCoy! And yes I'm related to the other McCoy's here, though I'm not sure about the Kid with the weird ears." He joked looking at Kataro, "Though he looks ugly enough to be my brother Ray's, you never know."

The crowd laughed at the cowboy's antics as he and Kasumi fought over the microphone, and Jack who held an angry Kataro by the scuff of his Jacket, preventing the boy from attacking the older cowboy for the ugly comment. Finally after about ten minutes of pulling back and forth Kasumi was able to pull the microphone from the cowboy's gasp. Unfortunately this caused her to stumble into the pond around the arena, soaking the reporter head to toe.

"Just start the fucken' match already! And Ku-Fei make sure you kick his ass!" The reporter cursed well trying to dry out her clothes.

Ku-Fei stared mind blogged for a moment at the silliness that took place before her. Was this guy really as strong as Jack made him out to be? Then again Jack acts the same way sometimes, than again she acted pretty silly at times too. Ku-Fei took her stance preparing for anything the cowboy might throw at her, Jack's warning playing repeatedly through her head.

After getting his laugh for the day for the soaking wet red head, Thomas turned his attention the blonde girl behind him. He looks at her with curiosity, his mind fill with numerous questions like, how does a Chinese girl have blonde hair? Did she have on older sister or cousin? Did he have something to do with her birth because honestly he been with so many women, there's no telling how many kids he as all over the world. Which is why he didn't throw out the possibility that the little hanyou over the was his or Ray's as he faintly recalled this one Inu chick he banged years ago…but that was for another time now though he had to focus on the fight it would be disrespectful not to take this one seriously.

He let out a calming breath and fell into a basic defensive stance, his knees slightly bent, and his arms up in front of him in a boxing stance. "Ready when you are girl!" He called waiting for her to make the first move.

Ku-Fei came at him with a flying kick aimed at his head, but Thomas easily ducked under it then spun on his heel as Ku spun in midair to deliver a second kick which he blocked easily. Grapping on to the martial artist ankle he pulled her down hard on the arena floor. But Ku recovered quickly flipping backwards into the air from the ground.

With some distance between them again she charged at the cowboy; a ball of Ki charged in her hand. When she was within striking distance she thrust the Ki attack first as a distraction and attacked with a Ki enhanced punch aim at the man's chin. However a flicker of movement on the cowboy's left shoulder warned her of the left hook Jack warned about, and moved her head to the side to avoid the blow.

That's what she would have done if all sudden her feet didn't slip on something slick. Making her lose her footing and take the full blunt of the blow; sending her skidding painfully across the floor. When she finally come to a stop, she put her hand where she been hit, when she pulled her hand away, blood coated it, that single blow was hard enough to break the skin, and now that she touched it the pain finally settled in making her wince as she struggles to stand.

"Un What happened?" She moaned. It felt as if she was hit by a truck and what happened earlier with her footing, it was like trying to walk on ice! Taking a step forward she slip and fell on her bum! Looking down she saw that she was actually walking on ice. In fact the whole arena floor was covered with it and even the pond was frozen solid!

"What the hell is going on?" She yelled. Wrapping her arms around her body trying to stay warm, her combat clothes weren't ready made for cold temperatures at least she was wearing leggings otherwise she didn't think she would last very long in this cold.

"You like it? It's just a little ability of mine. You see I'm what you would call an ice-eater." Thomas explained as he observed his handy work, it was always a funny thing to watch people slip and fall.

Ku-Fei ignoring the cold as best she could, used instant movement to leap across the ice ring, ready to deliver a mountain of pain to the ice user. However she didn't think about how the slippery surface would affect her fighting ability, so when she exited the jump she slipped and sailed right past her intended target and in the wall.

Shaking the stars she heard clapping behind her, turning her head she saw Thomas mocking her, "Never seen someone take a spill so badly love, truly a five star performance," He joked trying to hold in his laughter but failed.

"Well if you're having this much fun with a tick like this then you'll love this." He said forming eight ice knives in-between his fingers, metal weapons maybe banned but no one said anything against ice ones. With practiced precision he threw the icy blades at the girl, who just barely managed to slide out of the way as the blades imbedded themselves in the wall.

_Damn_, she wore to herself. _He's just playing with me! _That much was obvious to her, if Thomas was truly being serious he could have frozen her solid in the first ten seconds, after all she didn't even see when he froze the arena over. _Well then I'll just have to bust out some of my new techniques. I will not go down that easy!_ Gathering the energy of the world around her, Ku-Fei was about to attempt something that no one would expect from her…magic.

**Igneus saevio **(Burning Rage) she muttered all of Ku-Fei's muscles expanded and grew to their peak, giving her strength beyond anything she felt before as stream rose from her body from the intensive heat her body produced. Summoning her staff, she enhanced it with the **incendia **spell causing the weapon to become wrapped in flames.

"Now my turn," with a fierce battle cry, she spun her staff making a spiral of fire as she charged the ice eater, but when the spiral of flame connected Thomas simply melted away. "What?" Ku shouted when she finally skidded to a stop; melting some of the ice as she went.

"You like it I call it **Glacies alio. **It's an ice puppet moves and can act on its own. It's probably my favorite technique." Said Thomas as appeared unharmed out of nowhere, "Oh I almost forgot, I can make at least twenty of them at a time, so enjoy!" Once again Thomas disappears a heavy fog settles over the arena, that is so thick Ku could hardly see, but she was able to pick out about a dozen shadowy figures. Knowing they were **Glacies alio** she poured more power into her **Igneus Saevio** mixing Ki and magic together to give it a real kick. Glowing like a nightlight Ku's fire enhanced body cleared away some of the fog revealing dozens of Thomas look a likes.

Gripping her staff Ku-Fei prepared herself for the on slot that was about to come, "I'm ready, so bring it!" She shouted at the ice clones. Everything stood still for a moment then all hell broke loose! All of the ice puppets attacked at once, Ku-Fei swings her staff smashing, crushing, and breaking every single one that come in reach, she even extends her staff and attempts to wipe them all out at once but more still take their place.

Eventually **Igneus Saevio **wears off causing the martial artist to slink to her knees in exhaustion as her body reverts back to its original form and the flames on her staff extinguish themselves as it fell from the martial arts grip. Though the fog the steadily clunk of boots is heard as the real Thomas approaches the downed Ku-Fei.

"You did good girl. Fighting off over two hundred of my ice puppets is no small feat, but now it's time to draw the curtain on this show, sayonara." Thomas said placing his finger to Ku's forehead, and then flicked his middle finger, that small flick had enough force behind it to send Ku into unconscious.

When the fog cleared the fight club members were shocked to see Ku on the ground. Kasumi Started the counted down but Negi and the others knew that the martial artists wouldn't stand up this time, the troll of using Igneus Saevio and fighting of so many ice puppets combined with the blows to the head was beyond Ku's limits.

All of them knew that Ku wouldn't be mad about losing, no the fact that she did her best would be enough for her. When the countdown was finished, Negi jumped over the railing to get to Ku's side, checking her for any crippling or life threating injuries. Fortunately other than some bruises and the cut on the right side of her head there were no other injuries that couldn't be fixed with a small healing spell.

Gathering Ku into his arms, Negi carried her bridle style to the med bay, but not before giving a respectful bow to Thomas on Ku's behave knowing the Martial artist would have wanted to thank him for the excellent fight.

Thomas tipped his hat in acknowledgement. He knew what the younger man's jester meant and knew the younger man held no ill will towards him for beating up his girl; it was refreshing to know that these youngsters had some respect for one on one matches. Most now days would declare revenge or some nonsense even if the fight was fair.

"Um…excuse me Thomas? Could you please remove yourself for the arena? We sort of need to move on with the matches." Kasumi told the Cowboy. For the past five minutes he seemed to be off in lala land.

"Oh sorry," He said embarrassed to be caught day dreaming in public…again. He excused himself and left the arena so the tournament could continue.

With Thomas out of the way Kasumi move to the next match, "That match was exciting wasn't ladies and gentlemen, though it would have been better if you could have seen though. Next we have another blood feud match coming up as two family members' battle it out for supremacy. Next match Rubi Malone vs. Jack McCoy!"


	27. Chapter 27

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter twenty: Festival part 9-bukokai tournament: hot blooded relatives

I don't own Negima!

Quote

"Some people have very strange ways of showing their love for each other." By Rubi Malone

Jack was sitting by Kaede's bedside when he heard his match was up. He gave Kaede's hand a gentle squeeze as he stood up. Kaede wished him good luck and said she would come and watch as soon as Konoka finished treating her wounds, which according to the young healer would be fine after one last dose of healing.

Walking down the halls of the waiting area Jack pondered on what to do during his match against Rubi. One side of him told him to stick to the plan and not draw attention to himself so Chao had less proof of magic. Course after most of the first round matches that may not be relevant anymore, in the end he decides knowing that Rubi would be doing the same. Passing by the twins he hands them his hat and coat, not wanting them to be destroyed in the coming battle.

Rubi was already standing in the ring when Jack arrived. Truth be told she joined this tournament not for the money but for the chance to test how far Jack as come in his training. Which she assumed was the reason Thomas was here as well, but he would have to wait his turn, she was the one who raise him and trained him for the better part of a decade, and by god she was the one who was going to test him first! She at least deserves do that after everything that's happened.

Both stare into the others eyes sky blue meet chocolate brown an underline of emotion could be seen between the two, pride, respect, and the most important love. There was bond between them a bond that was forged over period of twelve years. Both relaxed their muscles and took their stances waiting for the call to begin. There were no words that need to be said not when you knew what the other was thinking, besides both prepared to speak with their fists.

Kasumi watch the two, than pull at her caller was it getting hot or was it just her? Raising her hand in the air she felt the eyes of the crowd on her back waiting for her start the match.

"Begin!" She yelled.

As soon as the call was given both fighters charged at each other fists surround in flames as they beat the living hell out of each other!

Jack dodged another punch, and then threw his own that connected with Rubi's cheek, but winced when he felt a hard kick in his ribs. Jumping to the side he attempted to swing around to Rubi's back side.

Seeing what Jack was trying to do, Rubi pivoted on the ball of her foot to deliver a powerful round house kick into the cowboy's abdomen, and then followed up with a second kick in the chin. With her opponent disoriented she wrapped her legs around his waist. In a show of great strength she lifted Jack into the air then crashed him down hard on to the floor face first!

_That's going to leave a mark!_ Jack swore to himself, using his upper muscles he pushed himself off the ground, grapping Rubi by the ankle as he jumped at least twenty feet into the air. With a great heave he throws the fire-cat towards the ground only for her to land perfectly on her feet.

"Should have seen that coming." He grumbles. He didn't actually think that myth about cats was true but apparently it was. Charging up energy, Jack prepared to use one of his most favorite spells.

"**Oh rabidus phasmatis of flamma! Permissum thy ira perussi thy hostilis Rabidus abyssus incendia!" **Dark green flames exploded from his hand and shot down towards the ground practically roasting the audience a live!

Rubi smirks at the oncoming flames, she knew this was one of Jack's favorites an extremely deadly technique that can turn almost anything to ashes in a second, unfortunately he forgot that she was the one that helped him make it. Holding her hand directly above her head she literally caught the sneering hot flames then reformed them into a sizable green fireball and launch it back at it caster.

"Oh shit!" He yelled as the spun in midair just barely avoiding being barbecued by his own attack! He should have known nothing as small as that would have any effect on Rubi.

"Alright try this! **Eternus flamma superum! Exorior quod debello fossor ut sto pro mihi, per vox obsido in meus un dignus manuum Flamma Extraho Trucido!"** A massive pinkish colored fireball formed between Jack's hands than compress into the size of a basketball, an insane grin stretched across Jack's face as he cocked back his arm preparing to throw one of his most destructive attacks.

Inside her command center, Chao looked on in shock at what the insane Cowboy was doing, was he seriously going to launch that in this densely populated area? Being a fire mage herself she recognized one of the most devastating fire-spells in existence! The best thing to compare it to would be the A-bomb dropped on Hiroshima!

"Satomi, raise the barrier shields around the audience, max power! Mana place as man of your strongest Fire charms around the arena as you can, we need to make sure no one in the audience is harmed, now move!" The time traveler commanded as her two comparators rushed to full fill her orders, she just hoped they would made it in time.

In the arena Rubi looked on in awe at her nephew's creation it was truly something you would expect from the son of John McCoy, however it was also a danger to the crowd around them, so she guess she had no choice but to do something less they all be incinerated. Focusing she channeled demonic energy throughout her body till she transformed into her she-cat form and gathered power large amounts of power for her own spell.

"**Oh Nala era of Sanctus flamma Tribuo mihi vos vox, Cattus Regina Flamma!" **An equally large crimson Fireball form than compressed in Rubi's hands, both gave a gleeful grin as they threw their spells at the other and collided in midair in a fight for dominance.

As the two infernos raged above, Chao's shields could barely hold back the force of the attacks, the water around the arena boiled over as temperature sky rocketed. If it weren't for Thomas who had decided to step in and keep the temperature outside the shield down, most of the people present would have died of heat stroke by now.

"Dammit you two, haven't you ever heard of little thing called restraint?" Thomas yelled at the two fighters, but he was mostly ignored.

Inside the arena, the two spells unable to overpower the other, imploded on themselves like a dying star. Well Jack floated down to the floor, which by the way was charred black now; Rubi banished a sword of fire before the young man.

"What do you say, Jack, care to test your blade against mine?" Asked the She-Cat, it was clear that throwing spells at one another was going to get them nowhere.

"You bet," he grinned summoning his own blades, both lunged forward fire meeting fire as they danced, slashing, hacking and stabbing as fire swirled all around them.

Chao inhaled calming breath as she watched the epic battle before her, so many unknown factors have already intruded on her plan, from the appearance of Jack all those mouths ago, to the arrival of Rubi, Thomas and the mysterious Colonel Sanders, but that was expected of any plan, at least they were able to keep the audience safe.

"Um…Chao, we may have a problem," Satomi said. Typing fiercely at her computer the scientist struggled to contain the virus that had infiltrated their system. It was completely shutting down there blogs about the tournament and crashed any computer that tried to access the site, the ones that were already on the site received millions of files of spam, making many leave. It was like nothing she ever witness before, not only was she not able to counter the virus, it was just too advance for the software she was using. This was saying a lot because it was designed by Chao in the far future, meaning their opponent was either very tech savvy or not of this time period.

"Have you tried counter program three through twelve?" Chao asked.

Her answer was not a good one, not only have Satomi already used them but the virus has already destroyed all there firewalls and taken over the central mainframe, meaning they were officially offline. To rub salt in the wound a mini wolf appeared on the screen and stuck its tang out in a mocking jester.

"It seems that you gals are having trouble," a voice called from the other side of the room. Chao and Satomi jump back stared at the stranger's appearance. None of the sensors where tripped, how did this person manage to get by technology years of head of anything today?

The stranger stepped out of the shadows, from his height and voice; the two determined that the stranger was male. He wore a black trench coat with a cowl that covered most of his face and black cowboy hat that cover the rest of his face in darkness, silver gray hair sprouted from underneath the man's hat, marking him as an older gentleman; if you looked closely enough you could make out three faint scars that ran down the left side of his face, sealing his left eye shut.

Chao the first to recover, being the one with battle field experience, she quickly took her stance and addressed the stranger, "Who are you and how did you get in here?" She demanded. Glaring hard at the black clad stranger, but she was hesitant to attack him. The power that flowed from him practically suffocated her; this was no ordinary old man.

"Well it's not really that important on how I got in here is it? I mean what good is that going to do you now? But I guess I should tell you my name at least but I can't tell you my real name." The stranger crossed his arms as he ponders about what he would like to be called, "I know how about Jakku-jiji!"

The girls stare at him in bewilderment. Grandpa Jakku? That's really what he wants to be called. Pushing the matter aside Chao focus on something more important like what was Jakku doing here and what did he want.

"Ok, Jakku-san, what is it that you need of us simple scientists?" Chao asked. Dropping her stance it was obvious that she wouldn't be able to fight against this man and win, might as well play it safe for now.

"Ah yes, well if you simple scientist could lend me your assistance, I may feel inclined to do you a favor. " Jakku said pulling up the left sleeve of his Jacket, revealing a badly damaged mechanical arm. "Can either of you give this old thing a little tune up, I would be much alibied."

Chao looks curiously at the arm, it looks very similar to the ones equipped to Chachamaru but customized for the man's physical structure. "Sure I can probably fix this," Chao said taking a closer look, it was indeed very similar to her tech, it was almost as if she was the one who built it. Pulling a stood from underneath the table she began the process of rebuilding Jakku's arm.

Meanwhile back at the arena the battle between Jack and Rubi was really heating up. After just a few minutes of crossing blades, Jack was forced to transform in hopes to keep up the transformed Rubi. However well Jack's transformation gave him the speed to keep up with the fire-cat, but unfortunately Rubi's form was much more flexible then Jack's allowing the cat woman to nimbly dodge the cowboy's attacks, and strike at him with her own attack, gaining a hit almost every time the two clashed.

Jack breathed heavy as he swung his long sword, once again Rubi gracefully dodged the attack and before he could bring his second sword into play. The Fire-cat had already attacked and moved out of range. If he was going to win he would have to come up with a new strategy, but what could he do? His spells were useless as were his swords, and shooting fire bullets wouldn't be of any help as Rubi was the one that taught him how to shoot, so what was left for him to use?

Rubi grins mischievously as Jack ponders about what to do. It was fun to torment the young man, she knew it wasn't often that he was pushed to his limits; really he should have listened to her when she told him that his little tricks wouldn't always work. If he was having this much trouble fighting her in this form then he'll really sweat when he faces her true form.

"Jack, I hope your done brain storming because you're in for a nice treat!" She exclaims a huge smirk adorns her face as she prepares to go all out on the young man. "I'll show you what Fire-cat's true form looks like so take a picture because I don't do this often."

Gathering vast amounts of Ki and magic, Rubi's body pulses, and takes an even more feline shape with fur cover her entire body. Now the name Fire-cat is kind of deceiving, many would think that it would be just that a cat with some fire powers, but that isn't what this is. A fire-cat is actually about the size of a full grown liger, with an extra set of front legs and numerous sharp teeth made for ripping fresh apart.

Many stare in wonderment at Rubi's new form; her white fur shines in the light, with numerous black stripes running across her body, a slender tail whipped lazy in the air as she stretched her new muscles. With a great yawn she reveals her razor sharp teeth to the crowds, and stretches her face with her extra front paws.

Jack was unsure how to approach this new development never before has he fought such a creature. He points his finger at the hulking beast a small flame forming at the tip. _When looking for answers to big problem it's better to start small._ He quoted firing the fire bullet at the cat monster, but before the flaming projectile even reach the fire-cat, it disappears and reappears beside Jack, tackling the cowboy to the ground while its razor sharp claws gouge at his flesh.

Using his own claws Jack clawed at the cats hide, but they seem to have no effect as his claws bounce of the cat's steel like fur making sparks fall with every attempt. Finally the monster grows bored and leaps of the downed cowboy, practically shattering his rib cage from its sheer size.

Tired and covered in blood Jack struggles to stand, spitting the blood that gathered in his mouth on to the ground. He meets the creatures gaze his vision blurring from the blood lost. He struggles to keep himself standing but loses the battle as he falls to one knee. Looking up from his position he finds himself surrounded by darkness and fog. The strange thing is the fact that he can't feel any of his injuries. He quickly pinches himself to make sure he's not dreaming or dead…

"You're not dead boy. I just thought you could use a little hand is all." A voice said from the darkness. Turning around Jack is met with a face that he's only seen in the picture on Rubi wall.

Tall well-built figure, black hair with a full beard, brown eyes, and three claw like scars on the right cheek. Wearing a beat up cowboy hat and trench coat was none other than his father John K. McCoy also known as the revelator.

"What are you doing here? And where is here exactly?" Jack growls at his father. Even though he had stopped questioning what the older man was doing for the past decade, he still felt some resentment towards the man who ignored him for the better part of his life or may be those were his past self's feelings. Fighting down the urge to attack his old man, Jack decides to take the high road this time.

"Well, right now were in your mind as for why I'm here. I've came to give you hand with defeating Rubi." John explained. He could see the flash of anger in his son's eyes. He knew he said the wrong thing. "It's not like I'm going to help you fight or anything so settle down."

Jack released the anger that had formed and continued to listen, "Ok, Glad we got that straightened out. Now you formed a True Pactio with someone right?"

Jack nods

"Ok, now a true Pactio is more than just a fancy way to get two artifacts. Its true power is the fact that the bond can give the other their power giving birth to a whole new transformation. You just have to activate the contract and say your partner's name to activate it. Well that's all I got to say now go show Rubi whose boss!" John said as he begins to fade away, "Oh and don't worry about Vetis! I already took care of him!" He adds his voice growing fainter and fainter till he was completely gone.

Jack looks around him the world seems to be standing still just a few centimeters away was Rubi's razor sharp teeth ready to bit his head off. Despite that Jack wonders if what happened just know was true or some crazy illusion created by his injuries. _Might as well try what the old man said. _

Time started to slowly move forward, Rubi's gaint cat form drew closer and closer with each word he spoke, "Partner Kaede grant me you're power, activating contract!" As Jack spoke he thought he heard the faint whisper of Kaede's voice but it was quickly forgotten as everything decided to start moving normally.

From the crowds point of view it looked like Jack's head was about to be bitten clean off, when a blinding light erupted from the cowboy forcing everybody to look away from the sheer intensity. When the light faded, all eyes were on the transformed Rubi who looked around, bewildered as to where her prey had run off to, a dark shadow fell over the fire cat as Jack clothed in a black shinobi similar to Kaede's landed on the monster's back.

"Well this is interesting." Jack muttered. Jumping high into the air, avoiding the claw that would have left a nasty cut, when he landed again, this time on the ground, Rubi attacked, lashing out with three of her four front paws. But Jack was able to avoid all of the attacks leaving afterimages behind to distract the beast. "It seems that I have acquired Kaede's ninja skills…very interesting I wonder what else I can do now."

Using instant movement combined with his own speed Jack moved at blinding speeds, moving so fast that he left a trail of afterimages in his wake, confusing Rubi's primitive mind even further.

"Let's try this…Adeat!"

Four bead rosaries appear around Jack's arms and legs. Summoning five shadow clones, he orders them to surround the fire cat on all sides and use the beads to immobilize its limbs.

"Alright time to finish this!" He declares. Creating three more clones and Jumping into the air, all four held huge Ki spheres in both hands. "**Jack-Ninpo: Hachi Sange Seishin**"

All four drop their attacks on the monster well the six on the ground attack with Ki enhance claws, ripping through the cat monster's steel hide with ease as the eight Ki spheres hammer from above. When the dust settled Rubi had reverted to her human form and now lay unconscious on the broken floor of the arena.

"Um…winner contestant Jack," Kasumi said faintly, things have become just a little bit overwhelming, "Please wait well we repair the arena…or replace it."

Author's note

Technique guide

Jack-Ninpo: Hachi Sange Seishin (Jack-Style: Eight Falling Stars) A modified version of Kaede's own original technique.

The True Pactio transformation is like Jack and Kaede switching professions or styles, in this case Jack gains Kaede's Uniform and techniques and If Kaede transformed she would have Jack's Guns and fire magic.


	28. Chapter 28

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter twenty: Festival part 10-bukokai tournament: Phantoms' of the future

I don't own Negima!

Quote

"A risk is never too great if it's for your love one's," By Jakku

After Jack had been declared the winner, he carried Rubi bridal style to the aid station, were Konoka worked daintily to heal the mercenary. Well there were some serious injuries, none of them were life threatening. Making Sayo breathe a sigh of relief knowing her new mother was going to be fine. Jack ushered the others out of the room, so the two could have some privacy. It wasn't that he didn't care about his aunt's condition; it's just the fact that he's seen Rubi come home in worse condition numerous times before.

When the door shut, Rubi opens a single eye making sure they were gone than looks up at Sayo. "They gone," she asks the former ghost. She receives a nod. "Good now we can get to work." Throwing of the covers, reveals that most of Rubi's injuries were nothing more than bruises now thanks to Konoka's excellent healing abilities.

"You know what to go right?" The mercenary asks the former ghost as she pulls on her mission clothes, a pair of cameo Jeans, with her favorite leather Jacket and trusty pistols by her side, along with her sword which hung on her back. "Good, you take care of the upper levels well I take care of the underground."

Sayo nods in understanding and phases into the wall disappearing from site. She had found out earlier that she retained all of her abilities as a ghost and after overhearing about the Dean's request to the her adoptive mother, she begged her to let her help knowing her abilities would be very useful for gathering information.

Rubi had reluctantly agreed to let the girl help her, but caved after looking into those big amber eyes. But she had made Sayo promise that she wouldn't do anything dangerous just go in, listen in on the targets plans than get out. In the mean time she would be investigating the underground passages.

As the two went on their mission, Negi and the group stood of to the side to watch the workers clear away the remains of the arena. It was so badly damaged that they had no choice but to fly in a replacement.

"Really, Jack did you have to completely destroy it." Negi said dryly. Really, was it some much to ask for a little restraint? It's like Jack's very existence is to cause mayhem. Looking over to see Jack holding Kaede in a loving embrace made him rephrase his earlier statement. He did after all cause his fair share of property damage too. Ku-Fei steps into his peripherals, since there was still plenty of time before the arena was finished, so he might as well enjoy the break with his girlfriend.

Chao works silently as she rearranges the wiring in Jakku's arm. It appeared that the circuitry had been fried by a strong jolt of electricity causing the arm to malfunction and eventually shut down. As she worked though she began to wonder how the stranger lost his arm in the first place. From his aura he was by no means weak, so whatever had down this to him had to be especially dangerous.

"Dragons' nest," Jakku said snapping the scientist back to reality. "You're wondering how I lost my arm. I can tell but the look on your face. You always get it when you want to ask a question."

"You make it sound like we know each other," Chao replied well she uses a small wielding torch to replace the metal rods in the forearm. It would be a few more minute before she finished, so she might as well try to figure out what the man's true identity is. She did feel a small bit of familiarity with the man but was unable to pinpoint it.

"Well…you could say we've met on a few times in the past…or future."

This causes the Martian to pause and stare at the older man, racking her brain for any time in the future when she had seen him, but came up blank.

"Don't stain yourself with remembering. You were pretty young when we first met, probably only about three or four years old, so it's understandable that you don't remember me." He said. "Coarse maybe the trauma of that day made you forget it completely."

"Trauma?" she questioned. Thinking back she tried to remember anything from her childhood, but it felt like there was a wall there blocking her memories. Her head stared to ache as she tried to dig deeper but the pain was too much and she dropped the tools in her hands and held her head with her hands was the pain become greater and greater.

"Here let me help you with that." Jakku said. Placing his index finger to the distressed girl's forehead, the pain in her head faded away as quickly as it came. It felt like a fog had lifted as new memories flashed through Chao's mind. Images of her standing behind her grandmother's leg as a she greeted a stranger at the door, the man was the same one that sat before her now, only he was unscarred and still had his left arm.

Chao's memories

"What a pleasant surprise," Chao's grandmother said greeting the man at the door as a four year old Chao hid behind her leg, too shy to greet the stranger despite how many time her grandparent's told her it was rude not to say hello. "So, what are you calling yourself now hmmm? Honesty I don't know why you feel the need to hide you identity Ja…"

"Jakku," The man said tipping his hat. He sees the little form hiding behind his old friend's leg. "I take it this is the one, Fei?" He asked kneeing down to get a closer look at the child. He tries to pat her head but hesitates looking to Fei for help. The woman just nods her head encouraging the man to proceed.

Chao feels the gloved hand ruffle through her hair and pull away leaving the once straight hair in a mess of tangles. Fei laughs at her old friend's actions knowing the man always felt a little strange around kids but she wanted her granddaughter to get to know him even if it was just a little.

"Chao dear, how about you go play outside with Jakku-san for a while." Fei suggested as she pushed the young girl towards the black clad man, "And don't worry, he may look grumpy but he's just a big softy."

Jakku frowned at the term Fei used to describe him, "big softy" was not what most would associate him as coarse he did have a soft spot for kids. If his own were still little tikes, he would have spent the whole day with them, but they were all grown up now; living their own lives and too busy to visit their father. Then one day Fei calls him and tells him to come and visit her saying he should meet her grandchild. He knew that when she was "asking" him to visit, it really meant, come over or I'll skin you. So here he was walking through the forests of the magic world with a four year old girl that he was supposed to watch for who knows how long.

Chao and Jakku had taken a break on a flat platform looking over a large rocky area were dragon's where known to nest. But that didn't worry him as most dragon only attack if provoked and he could easily handle one or two dragons by himself.

After the two had eaten the lunch Fei had made for them, Jakku made found a comfortable place to sit against a nearby tree and watched Chao chase around a butterfly making sure she kept away for the edge. He signed as he relaxed his body, he was about sixty now and age was really starting to catch up with him, thought thanks to his magic he looked and felt only about fifty. He let his eye's flutter shut for a moment then open them to see that Chao was gone! Franticly he rushed to the last place he saw her. A hole was there one of the many that connected to the various caves below.

"Dammit!" He yelled jumping down the hole, his heart pounding in his chest. All caves around here belong to dragons and it was the hibernation period for them, but they would wake to the slightest of sounds, such as the sound of a screaming child.

Chao picked herself up of the hard stone ground, it was dark, and there were weird noses that echoed all around her. She started to sob, crying out for anybody to help her. Instead to was met with the vicious glare of a full grown dragon! Quickly she covered her mouth to quiet her screams but it was too late as the dragon awoke from its slumber. Angry at being awaken it roared making its kin wake as well! Slowly one by one the dragon woke till she could count at least twenty of them!

Now Chao was sobbing loudly as the scaled beast approached her with their fangs posed to rip her to bits. She held her hands in front of her and shut her eyes and waited for death. But it never came as she opened her eyes she saw the man that was watching her standing in front of her with his left arm in the dragons mouth.

"Sorry, beastie but this one isn't for sacking!" He growled as flames exploded from the dragon's body turning it to ash. The other dragons angry about the death of their kin attack the man with streams of red hot flames, but they did nothing as Jakku placed a barrier in front of him stopping the flames cold.

"Don't worry little one. I'll have you home soon, so just wait a bit longer." Jakku said between harsh breaths. His left arm was gone from the elbow down but his right arm would be enough.

She didn't know when it happened but she fell asleep and when she woke up she was being carried by Jakku who had her cradled in the crook of his remaining arm. She took notice that of the long stream of blood that tickled down the left side of his face and the sleeve of his jacket that flapped in the wind.

"Go back to sleep, we're almost there." And she did, the next time she woke up she was lying in her bed safe and sound with her grandmother watching over her; she never saw Jakku after that day again.

End of Chao's memories

"I'm the reason you lost your arm and eye!" Chao exclaims. She was truly surprised. She wondered what happened to the man after that, but now that she thought about she saw faint images of him throughout her life always watching over her and when her grandparents died, she always felt like someone was watching over her.

"Yes, but it really was more of my own foolishness and pride. If I was being reasonable I would have teleported us out of there, but no, I had to try and prove I wasn't as old as I thought I was." He grumbles. "You about done, fixing my arm?"

"Yeah, just a few more adjustments," she chirps as she finished the last wield, and then replaces the metal skin over the exposed parts. "There that should do it." Jakku flexes his mechanic limb, testing each motion to make sure everything was in proper order.

"Good, very good, I guess I own you a thank you." He said. "I think I'll leave you with a little bit of information for you troubles." He motions Chao closer so he can whisper into her ear. "Don't worry about the future. It may not seem like it but things have already started to change for better or for worse." With that he disappears as mysteriously as he appeared leaving behind an old leather bond book. Chao picks it up and reads the title: Your new family tree.

Jack walks aimlessly around the festival grounds that surround the tournament grounds with Kaede and the twins in tow. They had announced that it would take at least an hour to replace the arena so he decides to go enjoy the festival with his love ones, figuring they could use a break from all the fighting. Behind him the twin's munch happy on the cotton candy well he and Kaede held each other's hands enjoying the moment.

"Hey look at that!" Fuuka points to a couples dance competition, "Hey why don't you two enter it not like you have to fight right away again Jack." Fumika states as Fuuka nods in agreement.

"That's true but we would be missing Negi-sensei's match and possibility Setsuna-Chan's as well." Kaede said. It wasn't that she didn't want to dance with Jack, it just didn't seem right to skip out on their friends matches like that.

"Well, I doubt Negi or Setsuna would care, and even if we do miss their matches we can always use the watch you know." Jack said pulling Kaede with him towards the sign up booth, surprisingly they also saw Negi and Ku-Fei there as well, who had the same idea as them.

"Watch," Jack says.

"Watch," Negi replies.

It only took five minutes to get to the front of the line. The dance contest was located away from most of the festival, so there weren't that many contests or maybe not enough couples with the courage to dance in front of a crowd. Which one it was neither Jack nor Negi knew.

The contestants stood in line in front of the gathered crowd, the announcer stood, microphone in hand he announces their names to the crowds. "Our first couple is Setsu and Kono these two have just recently gotten together. Let's see if their love blooms tonight under the spot light!" Hearing the names Jack, Kaede, Negi and Ku-Fei look over to see a very slim blue haired person bearing very similar characteristics to Setsuna and a Brown haired girl that was obsessively Konoka in disguise. Everybody quickly came to the conclusion that it was indeed Setsuna and Konoka. More than likely Konoka saw them enter and then begged Setsuna to be her partner, leading to where they were now.

"Next we have a bit of an age difference between the two but they make it work. I present Kataro and Natsumi!" Once again they look over to see it is indeed their Natsumi and Kataro and they are, Kataro nervously held Natsumi's hand, well the girl in question is surprisingly calm most likely thanks to her time in the drama club. "Now we have a bit older couple and happy married, Jakku and Kae!"

Jakku held his wife's hand as the crowd cheers from them. He was glad his wife had traveled back with him, now that his job was over they could enjoy some time together once again. To him Kae was still the most beautiful woman live even with her hair faded gray and her skin wasn't as youthful as it once was she was still very fit for a sixty year old grandma, coarse thanks their bond she only looks about in her forties still. Both husband and wife looks over to a certain cowboy and ninja, ha what great thing to be young.

As the announcer introduce them to the crowd Kaede, takes a closer look to the older couple, there was familiar feeling about them. Kae turns her head so the two are looking eye to eye or closed eye to eye as both kept their halfway shut.

"Hello dear, I hope you're not embarrassed to be dancing with us old folks." Kae said to the ninja with a big simile motherly simile. Kaede for some unknown reason blushed in embarrassment though she wasn't sure what she was embarrassed about. There was no time to think as the announcer finished introducing them and the music started to play.

The first song was a fast yet slow song. The dancers twilled and spun their way around the dance floor moving with grace and dexterity or at least some did. Due to Kataro's shorter height he found himself doing the moves normally reserved for the females and the fact greatly embarrassed him, so much that it causes him to lose his footing and trip disqualifying them. Natsumi just chucks and help him off the floor thanking him for trying.

The Second song was much a much faster tempo version of a waltz. Making the dancers move at such a pace that one wrong step would have them on the floor in no time. Most expect the older couple to be the ones eliminated this round but to the crowds surprise the older folks had no trouble keeping the pace in fact they wished it would move faster, in the end though it was Setsu and Kono ended up being eliminated on account of too much twirling, making both dancers too dizzy to even stand.

The third round was much more difficult than the first two. This time the mix changed in the middle of the song from fast to slow, from classical to rock. It was a stressful yet fun event. But alas all things come to an end as Negi tripped over his own feet was the song when from slow to fast to slow then fast eventually he was unable to keep up and fell, but luckily Ku-Fei caught him in time before he hit the floor, though they were eliminated.

The fourth round the most gurgling round yet as the dancers change dance style, speed, and positions instantaneously; it was like Dance Dance revolution times ten! Jack spun Kaede under his arm, then trots across the floor preforming very spins and side steps. It was the first time they had dance and they were doing pretty damn good. He looks over to see their opponents doing some very complex and very up class moves. Both Kaede and Jack stopped in the middle of the dance to see what he old folks were doing. Jakku had launched Kae into the air, the old woman did a series of flips and twist that many didn't think someone her age could do, and then Jakku caught his wife and held her on his shoulder. The crowd went wild at the display. Jack and Kaede clap along with them, even though they could do that and more they decide to give the older couple the victory.

The announcer hands the trophy to the couple; the winners bow to the crowd and shake hands with their opponents. Discretely the older pair wink at the young couple and tell them they'll be late to their friends match if they don't hurry. The two run off dragging the twins with them as they hurried back to the arena.


	29. Chapter 29

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter twenty: Festival part 11-bukokai tournament: Semi finals

I don't own Negima!

Jack, Kaede and the twins made it back just as the engineers finished setting the new arena in place. Leaning on the rails they wait patiently for the match to start. Jack pulls out a cigarette and was about to light it, but a stern glare from Kaede and he sadly places it back in the packages. _Ah, the things we do for our love ones._ He thought sternly, but absently.

In the waiting area Negi does his best to tune out Takane's rant about her making him into to a man or some other none sense. Really he had no idea what they girls problem with him was nor did he care. Fixing his coat he begins to walk out to the arena, when Ku-Fei pulls him off to the side and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips.

"For luck," Ku said after she pulls away. "Not that you need it."

"Thanks, Ku." Negi then ku on the lips as well, "And that was just because." The young mage said walking off smiling at the small blush that adorned his girlfriend's cheeks.

Outside Kasumi announce the lineup for the match. "Thank you everybody for your patience, I know it was a long wait but I'm proud to announce the eleventh match Takane D. Goodman vs. Negi Springfield on our refurnished arena! Come out here you two!" Both contestants walk out into the square, both confident in their own skill.

"I'll will not discipline you, but show you true professional behavior!" Takane declared once they had taken their positions. Negi just looks strangely at the girl thinking she was wrong in the head. "I know about your little endeavor and once I win I'll report you the…"

Takane didn't get to finish her sentence as Negi's fist connected with her cheek and sent the girl flying into the stands with a broken jaw. To the onlookers it seemed like a bit overkill but to Negi who had read the girls thoughts it was appropriate. He would have to erase some of the girl's memories later, so she wouldn't even think about trying to black mail him or Ku ever again. On another note he would have to be more careful on where and when he kissed his lover.

"Um ok, Negi is the winner, with an amazing knockout punch right off the bat! Next we have Setsuna vs. Colonel Sanders…I'm going to go make sure contestant Takane is alright please stand by." Kasumi leaps across the pond over to where the medics were attending to the blonde.

On the sidelines Jack and the others stare in shock at what Negi had done. It was extremely out of character for the young wizard to use such force right off the bat and against someone so weak too.

"What made Negi-sensei act like that, I wonder. Jack do you know anything about it?" Konoka asked the cowboy. Jack paused, his back turned away from everybody as he tried to light up a smoke, but it was not meant to be, once again he replaces the tobacco back into his pocket.

Dejectedly he turns around to face the group, "I don't know why, Negi did what he did and I don't really care. But if I had to guess, that girl probably said or did something that probably threaten you gals or Ku, and that's why he did what he did. Now Setsuna I think it's your turn to fight." Jack said slumping against the wooden rails. When he started smoking he never thought it would so hard to quit. But even if he was immune to the effects, the others weren't so he's been trying to quit, today mark the twelve day since his last smoke and he was starting to feel the withdraw.

Hearing her name being called, Setsuna heads towards the arena leaving Kaede and the twins to deal with the stressed cowboy, when suddenly she feels a tug at her wrist, looking behind her, she is met with the sparkling brown eyes of her dear friend Konoka.

"Do your best Setsuna; I'll be cheering for you!" She said cheerfully giving the swordswoman a quick kiss in the mouth and a butt pat then skipped back to the group. Leaving Setsuna with a huge blush on her cheeks, she would have stood there all night if it weren't for Kasumi calling her name over the speakers and making out, but a gently stripped nap with her would be nice, too. "Setsuna get down here! Your match is starting!" Startled, Setsuna woke up from LAHLAH land and rush toward the arena where Colonel Sander waited patiently for his opponent.

"Ah you're here. I almost thought you dropped out for second, but it turns out my fears were misplaced." Colonel Sanders commented as Setsuna breathlessly enters the arena just in time.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, I'll be sure to give you my best, Colonel-san." Setsuna said. Readying her wooden sword it made a much better weapon then the broomstick she used earlier. She felt more confident now that she at least a semi-proper weapon. Taking her stance she waits for the call to begin, well the colonel remains in the position.

"Begin," Kasumi shouts, throwing her arm up, signaling the start of the match.

Setsuna rushed the mysterious man not a second after Kasumi began the match, with her wooden sword in hand she strikes at the Colonel's midsection. To her surprise through her blade passes right through him!

"What the…" Setsuna started but was unable to finish, sensing danger she jumped to the side avoiding some kind of invisible attack that formed a large crater in the ground. Again she felt a her instincts go haywire as dodged another attack and then another, pretty soon she had ran across the whole area leaving a trail of craters, well Sander remained in his original position. "How is he doing that?" she wondered as she prepared for the stranger next attack.

"_Hmm she seems pretty good. Perhaps it's time I take this to the next level._" Thought the colonel, if his opponent could dodge his small gravity spells; he would just have to make them bigger wouldn't he?Raising his right, he gathers a fair amount of power, and gestures down with his index finger.

Feeling her body getting heavier by the second, Setsuna attempts to avoid the attack but is instead caught in midair and then painfully crushed into the ground, forming a crater the size of a car. Still recovering from the force of the blow, the swordswoman struggles to crawl out of the hole, all the while glaring at the smug figure just a few feet in front of her.

"I see you still insist on fighting. Very impressive, but surely you must see the difference between our powers, no?" Colonel Sanders said watching the swordswoman slowly crawl across the ground. He felt a little bad about harming such a cute and determined girl, but he couldn't go back on his promise to his friend. And from the look in her eyes she wasn't going to give up without a fight; leaving with no other alternate except the use of extreme force. "Sorry, but this is where you take your leave from the stage."

When he said this Setsuna had just made it to her knees and was making her way to her feet when a second large gravity spell slams into her already weaken body, leaving her on the blink of consciousness.

"I wish…I could have… put up… more of fight…but you're…just too…strong." The swordswoman croaked out as she drifted off into blissful unconsciousness.

Colonel Sanders strolls calmly away from the injured girl, muttering his observations as he went. "Don't worry young one," he said "You'll grow much stronger in time." And with that he disappears from sight and reappears beside Thomas, who was leaning against the wall in the waiting area for the fighters.

"Been awhile, Colonel Sanders, or should I Albireo Imma." Grunted the cowboy as he lit up a smoke, to say he was surprised about seeing someone from the war twenty years was an understatement. Though he had his suspicions, when he first laid eyes on the robed man, and confirmed them after witnessing the fight just now; after all who else could use gravity magic like that?

"Please, just Sanders. I am in hiding you know."

"Whatever," Thomas said roughly. He didn't really want to hang round with the annoying wizard any more than he had too. Luckily for him though he didn't have to, because it was time for his match with Jack.

"Will contestants Jack and Thomas McCoy please report to the arena," Kasumi announced over the intercom. Flicking away his cigarette Thomas stalked off towards the arena, just barely managing to hold back his excitement about fighting Jack and getting away from Albireo. "See ya later, Jackass!"

Jack was in the infirmary with the others, when they announced his match. They had come to see if Setsuna was alright. They found out that she had taken some heavy damage from being crushed into the ground, but it was nothing that Konoka's spells couldn't take care off. Now he had more pressing matters to attend too. Containing his anticipation for the coming match Jack walks out of the room with Kaede and the twins in tow, Negi was a little torn between his student or his friend, hesitated to follow but a reassuring nod from Konoka, made him race after the cowboy with Ku-Fei following behind.

In the arena the two McCoy's stood across from each other, observing the other curiously. It's been years since either had seen the other. Both recalled their last meeting about six or seven years ago, when Thomas dropped by to teach Jack how to snipe. Though Rubi was an excellent gun fighter and sword user, her ability with a rifle was to say average, compared to Thomas.

Smiling at the memory, Thomas remembered when Jack first tried to shoot his 30-30 Winchester; it was funny to see the little kid fall down on his ass from the recoil. Most kids would have cried and given up, but Jack just picks up the gun and tried again and again, till he got it right. Maybe later they could go hunting in the magic world together.

Pushing those thoughts away Thomas focus on the task at hand, there would be plenty of time later for bonding, right now he wanted to see how far his little nephew had come in all these years.

Jack was having a similar thought, he respected Rubi as a warrior but there was something about a man to man fight that really gets the blood pumping. The fact that it was against his Uncle who was considered one of the strongest fighters in the war twenty years seem to only add to the excitement.

"Once again, we have a family feud match on our hands; let's hope it's as exciting as the last one!" Kasumi shouts, "Begin!"

"One thing before we begin." Jack said. "Is Kataro really related to us? I know you were joking but he does kind of looks like you, ya know."

The question seems to have started the other cowboy as he places his hand on his chin and begins to think. "Well…I would say they're a sixty percent chance that he could be my son...but we would have to run some blood test to be sure. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, yes it does."

With that out of the way both McCoy's drop into their stances, Rolling on the balls of their feet both lunged at each other with lighting fast punches, starting things off with simple boxing moves.

Jack dodge Thomas's right hook, than the left, making sure to use fire magic on the bottom of his feet melting the ice beneath his feet. "You're going to have to do better than that." He taunted. As he rendered Thomas's favorite tick ineffective. Jack would have tried to gull the older man longer, but had no time as he blocks another punch with his own, creating a small shockwave. Pulling his fist back, Jack feel a chill run up his arm and noticed that his hand had been frozen in a block of ice!

Looking closer at the other man's knuckles, you could see what looks like brass knuckles made of ice on the older man's fingers. "The **Gelu knuckles **huh? Well I have something like that as well." Jack said flexing his hand; rings of fire form around his knuckles, radiating so much heat that the ice surrounding Jack's hand melted in seconds. "**Aestuo knuckles**." He grins ready for another round.

In a dazzling display of power and skill the two warriors vigorously punched at the other, a small explosion from every time their fists connect. Fire and ice explode all around making it rain in shards of ice and sparks of flame. Many of them landed in the stand, so you were either really cold or hot, some were frozen to their seats, well other had to stop drop and roll.

Feeling that it was time to take the fight to the next level, Jack transforms his arms and legs, dramatically increasing his speed and strength, but even with the power boast, Thomas continues to causally to block Jack's attacks with his own.

"What's happening Aru? Jack transformed but Thomas didn't." Ku -Fei questioned. Normally she had pretty good instincts on fighting, but this baffled her, if Jack powered up, shouldn't Thomas do the same. Even after her own fight with the older man, she was still completely lost on the man's technique.

"It's strange." Negi comments as the two continue to exchange blows, "Jack increased his power but Thomas's power stays the same, yet he's matching Jack perfectly. In fact there has been no change in Thomas's aura, but that would mean…no way he couldn't be could he?"

"Couldn't be what, Negi-kun?" Ku-Fei asked.

"I think the reason there's no change in Thomas's power is because he already at full power." Negi said.

"I don't get it Aru?"

"It means Ku that when you fought Thomas earlier, he was already at full power, and he was just controlling how much he released at once." Negi explains worriedly.

"So, what does that mean?" the twins asked together. They didn't understand what Negi was saying but it didn't sound good to them.

"It means that well Jack has to waste time and energy to transform. Thomas can just call up his power without wasting any of it. It's a very advance technique that only a few can use." Kaede explained.

Well the others were talking the fight, heated up even more as Jack fully transformed into his fire-eater form. Large twisters of flame and ice swirl around the arena each time the two fighters connect. Jack attacks from above with a powerful drop kick, but Thomas easily blocks using his forearm and throwing the younger man away, well throwing several ice daggers. Countering with his fire daggers, Jack regains his footing and launches **Rabidus abyssus incendia**, sending a trail of green flames at the ice user.

"**Glacies pondero,"**

A slick sheet of ice appeared beside the ice-user, blocking the flames and banishes them away. "**Glacies telum," **Ten spears of ice form from the ice shield and fly towards Jack, who struggles to dodge. He manages to avoid the first six, but the remaining four stab him in the stomach, pinning him to the ground. As he tries to the remove the icily weapons, Thomas flying overhead unleashes a powerful dropkick that shakes the whole arena, and clovers the area in a snowy fog.

Bleeding and busied, Jack struggles to stand, while using a fire spell to melt the spears in his gut. "Dammit, looks like I'll have to go even further if I'm going to win." He mutters to himself. So far things have not been going well for jack. He knew his uncle was strong but he never would have thought he was this strong! It may not be explosive like his fight with Rubi but he was being pushed harder than ever before, and he had the elemental advantage too! He quickly shook those thoughts away. That kind of thinking never helps and he should have known that just because his opponent was an ice user didn't mean his fire would have any advantage over him. Gathering his strength jack, prepares to invoke his contract. He didn't know what effect invoking in his demonic form would have but he didn't have time to waste to change back.

"Partner Kaede gaint me your power activating Contract!" A blinding light envelops Jack. The audience looks in awe as the light shifts about, taking on a brand new shape.

Finally when the light faded, Jack stood completely reborn. He wore the black shinobi clothes similar to Kaede's but with pieces of red armor that covers the side of his legs down to his knees, with arm and shin guards, and two katana hilts with no blades. His hair had now turns a reddish orange color and bound in a spikey high pony tail that trailed past his waist, his eyes were now a deeper crimson with slits, and to top it all of a powerfully build body that was both muscular and slim at the same time with razor sharp claws and teeth.

If Thomas was impressed by the transformation, he didn't show it, keeping his cool he assets the new being before him. He could feel that Jack's new form put him dangerously close to his own level, but wasn't too concerned about it. If things really got messy he could use his own trump card if needed. Thomas didn't have any more time to ponder as Jack few towards him with speed never before seen by the cowboy.

Blocking the punch aimed to his right, Thomas released his hold on his power, dramatically increasing his strength, effortlessly he throws Jack to the ground, but he disappears in a pouf of smoke, "Shadow clone!" The ice user thought in alarm as dozens of Jacks appear behind bearing down with a range about of fire weapons, such as spears, swords, knives, even arrows. All together the clones throw or charge with their weapons, ready to skewer the ice cowboy.

Putting up his guard Thomas waits till they were all within range, before unleashing a dazzling display of power. Using ice magic enchanted on his fists, he sends long ranged sub-zero attack at the horde of clones encasing them in ice and then shattering them into dust.

"Now where is that brat? He couldn't have gone far…Holy crap!" Thomas Jumps to the side avoiding the hand that broke through the arena floor. "How the hell did he get down there?" He snaps, dodging the flaming kunai that Jack had thrown.

Digging himself out of the ground Jack grasps the Katana hilts at his side, he didn't know what they did but it was probably obvious. Using the stance he learned from Musashi, he unconsciously sent energy in the hilts, summoning two orange color Katana blades.

"Tenkens, huh, very rare and very impressive, do you know how to use them though?" Thomas taunted summoning a board sword made of ice and a hand full of daggers. "En guard as they say in France."

The two crossed blades, slashing, thrusting and hacking away at each other, despite Thomas's reputation for being a long range fighter, he is very adapted with a sword as Jack came to know. Blocking his strikes at the last possible second then using the momentum to throw him of balance and come in with a dagger at his unguarded side. If it wasn't for the training with Musashi, he was sure he would have been dead as within minutes. Using his second sword the defects the icily blade and smashes his elbow into the ice user's nose; the first real hit since the start of the match.

"Baw…I think you broke my nose, you asshole!" Thomas snaps, well roughly grapping his nose and with a sickening "Crack" realigns it, back into place. "Time for pay back, boy." Faster than any could see Thomas punched Jack in the face, but fails to brake his nose like he wanted.

Everybody watched dumbfounded as the two senselessly hit each other, gone where the fancy techniques and spells, right now it was nothing more than a drunken fist fight with happiness and childish as the drink. In reality it was male bonding at its best, nothing showed that you were a man to another then a good punch in the face!

Eventually the two stop to catch their breath, they had been hitting each other for well over five minutes straight and were kind of worn out. Though their punches may not have look like they were doing much, each punch had the five time the force behind them then the flick to the head Ku-Fei took in her match.

"You know…you're just about as strong…as your old man…when he was…your age." Thomas praised through harsh breaths. He was really starting to feel his age or maybe it was the ten years of not fighting or he's just gotten soft. He mused. But that didn't mean he was over the hill yet.

"Thanks…old man…I'll buy you a drink after I win." Jack said smugly. He was breathing a little hard, but not as bad as Thomas.

"Really, you think you're going to win huh? I guess I have no choice but to teach you a lesson about underestimating your elders." Thomas grins, pulling out two cards from his inner coat pocket. Everyone who knew what a Pactio was, looked on in awe. Thomas not one but two cards! "Adeat!"

One card shined a light blue, transforming into a transparent light blue shawl that wrapped itself around Thomas's neck, acting like a cloak. The second card shined a dark blue and transforms into a Jade crystal the size of eyeball with a gold decoration that looked like eye lids and places itself in the middle of his forehead.

"Impossible it can't be!" Negi shouts in awe from the sidelines, making the others stare at him curiously, wondering what got the young mage so excited.

"What is it, Negi-Kun?" Ku-Fei asked.

"Those artifacts, it's not possible for him to have them at least not both of them!" He said a little panicky. The girls not as well versed on magic artifacts are puzzled by his excitement.

"What do you mean, Negi-Bozou? Is it not allowed for one to have two artifacts?" Kaede asks.

"It's not that," Negi says, "It's the fact that he as two god artifacts that's impossible. Normally one is barely lucky enough to just see one, let alone get to use one."

"God artifacts?" The twins questioned. "What are those?"

"There artifacts that are said to have been used by the gods of old, the two that Thomas has is Shiva's shawl and the Eye of Odin. Both have unimaginable powers that we could never comprehend." Negi explains. "I'm afraid that Jack doesn't stand a chance, now." He said seriously. Not even Jack could hold a candle to the power of those artifacts.

Thomas smiles as Negi finished explaining the nature of his artifacts. "You hear that boy? Even your little friend thinks you can't win, so what are you going to do now?" He asks the fire-user, he was surprised by Jack's response.

"Who gives a fuck? You think I afraid of some forgotten god's relics?" Jack yelled defiantly, he knew there was little chance of winning, but he was taught to never give up even in the face of the impossible.

A trumpet smirk appeared on Thomas face, good he thought, he wouldn't have expected anything less from his brother's son. But now it was time to finish this fight once and for all.

Jack grips the hilts of his swords as Thomas moves in for the attack, shimming in and out of sight till he was right in front of him. There was an intense pain that fill his body as he floats in midair and crashes hard on the ground eyes rolled back into their sockets. Everybody waited in a tense silence waiting for the cowboy to stand back up as he did before, but it didn't happen as numerous gashes poured blood from Jack's still body, covering him in red. On the other side of the arena Thomas with his artifacts replaced walks away as Jack's friends rush to his aid.

Kasumi frozen at the site of so much blood has to look away, "The winner is Thomas," She said in a whisper. While Kaede's screams fill the air as Negi and the others hold her back so the medics can tend to Jack.


	30. Chapter 30

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter twenty: Festival part 12-bukokai tournament: an unexpected request

I don't own Negima!

The medics rush Jack the med bay, behind them Kaede followed fearful of Jack's health, never before had she seen him this badly injured. The tournament was being delayed till they knew what his condition was, the doctors were getting ready to call an ambulance when Thomas, appeared and knock them all out cold.

"What are you doing? He needs help now!" Kaede screams at the man, didn't he see how badly he injured the cowboy. Did he even care? She thought, preparing to attack the ice user.

Thomas puts his hands on the ninja's shoulders and tries to calm her down. "Calm down, I know what you're thinking but we can't bring him to a hospital especially a human one." He said, feeling Kaede relax a bit, trying to regain her composer. "If we took him to the hospital, they would run tests on him and find out he isn't human. You may never see him again, and I know you don't want that so we'll need to do something here, ok?" He asked, receiving a collection of nods from the people present. "Good, now who here knows healing magic?"

Konoka steps forth from the group, "I know some but its only mid healing magic. I can't heal wounds this server." Konoka stated, but starts using her most powerful healing spell, it could at least by them sometime she reasoned.

Nodding his head Thomas moves to the healer's side, noticing that the girl had been humble about her skills as a healer. Even with a mid-level spell she was able to help heal the wounds, but he knew it wouldn't be strong enough to prevent Jack from bleeding to death. He berated himself again, feeling ashamed at what he done. For one moment he forgot who he was fighting, instead of Jack he saw his brother John who he knew would have been able to take that last attack and come out, ok. If only he hadn't use the eye.

"Wait…" Inspiration hit him like a ton of bricks as he fumbled with his coat pocket, and pulls out his Pactio card. The eye of Odin an artifact that grants the user imaginable power, perhaps there was a way they could use it. "Adeat!" He whispered, the group watched as the card transformed into the Jade shaped eye. "I have an idea, Konoka would you be willing to try it?" He asked the healer, who replied with a pained nod. The effort of healing Jack was taking all her strength and strain of healing every else earlier was finally taking its toll on the poor girl.

Thomas places the eye on Konoka's forehead, the jewel held itself in place. "Now it maybe a little overwhelming so…" He didn't get to finish as Konoka screamed in agony, the Eye overwhelming the healer's body with power that was well beyond it could handle.

"AHHH…Setsuna help!" She cried. Strange markings started to appear on Konoka as the Eye injected her with more and more power.

Griping her sword, Setsuna rushes to help her friend, but finds there is little she can do, "Ms. Konoka!" She yells concerned for her best friend. She was about to go and try and do something but a gloved hand grabs her shoulder, stopping her. Turning around she sees the old man from earlier standing behind her.

"Stay put love; this needs the delicate hand of a professional." He said winking at the swordswoman, then casts a hateful glare at Thomas, who was trying but not succeeding to remove the Eye from the Healer. "Really, I never would have thought you were that stupid." Jakku said walking calmly up the screaming healer. "Giving a powerful item like the Eye of Odin to an inexperienced girl like this," Grapping on the jewel, he easy removes it and Konoka fall limply to the floor, Setsuna caught her before she could hit her head thankfully.

Jakku stares at the eye for a moment then to everyone's surprise places it in his empty left socket. "There that's better. Now let me show you how it's done." He said. Everyone watched amazed as the old man slowly turned into a young one. If they were to guess he looked about thirty five now, though his scar remained. Negi was shock though when he pulled out a very familiar watch.

"It can't be…" he mumbled. "_That's the Athena time watch that Lingshin made!" _Negi thought confused.

Jakku held the watch over Jack's prone body, filling the device with vast amounts of magic that rivaled the power of the world tree! "Now let's begin." He said as a black sphere enveloped the two. They watched amazed as the wounds that covered Jack's flesh, close and then scar over, in an intent, halfway through, Jack regained consciousness, giving a salute to everyone to ease their fears. Five minutes later the black sphere dissipated, revealing a fully healed and healthy Jack, though he had a dozen more scars on his body.

Not wasting any time Kaede moved to Jack's side and envelopes him in a loving hug, which he gratefully returns. Happy that their older brother figure was ok, the twin pounced on the two lovers making a dog pile on the bed. The others laugh happy at the heart warming scene, but Negi noticed something was different about the cowboy.

Looking closer, he could see that Jack had a full bread, well just a few minutes ago he was clean shaven and his hair which was past the base of his neck, now nearly reached down his mid-back. Overall it looked like he spent a year in the woods.

Negi addressed the black clade stranger, "Um excuse me but what did you do to him?" He asked.

A faint smile appeared on the old man's face, though you couldn't see it because of his coat caller. "Nothing much, just sent him one year into the future, his natural healing was able to fix him easy." Jakku said, but before anyone could question him further, disappeared in a flash of light leaving the majority of them stunned.

A faint chuckle then full blown laugher, Jack couldn't hold it in any longer the long everyone's face was just too hilarious. Kaede, Ku-Fei, and Setsuna not appreciating his strange sense of humor punched him (playfully) in the gut. Producing a _woof_ sound, Jack bent over faking injury.

"Oh, you girls really, did it this time! I don't think I'll make it!" He moaned. Everyone laughed at the cowboy's antics. Despite being at deaths door only a few minutes ago, he found a way to lighten the mood. Kaede gave him a full kiss on the lips and to the embarrassment of everyone else, some tongue. "Well, I think I'll survive if I get a few more of those." Jack said. Giving Kaede another deep kiss, the others feeling awkward about the two lovers, slowly exited the room. Knowing that every time either of them about died, things get real hot and heavy if you know what I mean.

Shutting the door Negi sighed, wishing he could be doing the same thing with Ku-Fei, but knew now was not the time. "Well let's go tell them Jack going to be ok. (A muffled moan) yup defiantly going to be ok." He said with a blush.

The group continued on their way to Kasumi, passing along the news of Jack's condition, the last few minutes have been strange and confusing events but that was normal for them. Unnoticed Thomas snuck away, rounding around the corner. There was some unfinished business that he had to address.

Standing in a corridor away from peering eyes was Jakku back in his original form with the Eye of Odin gasped in his palm, safely reverted to its card form. "I believe this is yours." He said tossing the card to its owner. "Sorry, forgot I had it for a second. It just feels so good to be young again, you know"

Placing the card in his inner coat packet Thomas accessed the older man. There was feeling of familiarity about him that he just couldn't place, it was as if he had met the man before but had no idea where.

"What did you say your name was?" Thomas asked. Knowing that the man's identity hadn't been mention, when he appeared mysteriously out of nowhere, yet conveniently had the answer their problems right in his pocket, literally.

"Jakku, Mr. Thomas." He said.

"Funny, I don't remember telling you my name." Thomas said, drawing his gun, aiming between the other man's eyes. "Now tell me, who the hell are you!"

There was a tense silence as the two stared into the others eyes. Thomas waited for Jakku to make a move, but he didn't even flinch or show any out ware sign of concern, despite having the barrel of Thomas's .357 pointed in his face. Finally after standing still for about two minutes, Jakku grinned then began to laugh like a mad man.

Uncocking the hammer, Thomas replaced his gun in its holster a wide grin adorning his own face, recognizing that insane laugh that he just hear not five minutes ago.

"I can't believe it!" He said shocked realizing the man's identity. Now that he thought about the answer was right in front of everybody, Jakku the Japanese name for Jack, a simple but yet clever alias. "What are you, a clone or something?"

"Nope, I'm the real Jack from the distant future, but make sure you keep this on the down low, ok uncle?" Jack said. Putting his arm around the older but yet younger man, he led him away to a more secluded place. After all there was no telling where Chao's surveillance might be. "As for why I'm here, I'm going to keep that a secret a little longer, but I will say that this is a family matter."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "Family matter huh." He said than shrugged, "Fine whatever, but tell me one thing how did you travel through time. That not the kind of thing you can do even with magic."

Reaching into his coat Jack pulled out the watch from earlier and had it up for Thomas to see. "Not magic." He said. "Science fuel by magic, this little watch here allows me to travel and control time, but it take impossible amounts of power to use it. This is why I used the Eye of Odin to help power it."

"Ok," Thomas said inspecting the watch, all of his vision on a time machine completely destroyed, so much for Dr. Brown and his time car. "How did you get your hands on this thing anyways, I doubt they have a store where you can walk in buy one."

"Your right," Jack said. "I sent this to myself, two days ago."

"What?"

"I received this watch from a girl named Chao Lingshin after I saved her from the school security. In thanks she gave me this watch to use during the festival. When the world tree is radiating with power like it is now, is the only time the watch works. By making a second watch with the **forging flame spell**, I placed the original in time capsule with instructions to my older self to come back and help stop Chao's plan to reveal magic to the world."

A variety of emotions appeared on Thomas face, from interest to confusion, than anger as he sorted out the situation. He was interested in the prospect of time travel and how he wished he could go back and fix some of the many mistakes in his live, but knew that wouldn't be right, the past is the past; the future can always be changed as John would say. Confused as to what was the reason for all this bringing help from the future crap, and this girl Chao, he was angry that someone would destroy so many lives, and for what? To bring magic and science together, what a bunch of bull crap the two could maybe concede but eventually the witch hunts would start and then the wizard wars III would start.

"Why don't you just take this Chao out? You clearly have the power to and from what I saw of her she would stand much of chance if the present Jack and that Negi kid really got serious, hell Rubi could do it alone if she wanted too." Thomas ranted. Was it really that hard to get rid of one little girl?

Pulling down the brim of his hat Jack started to walk away from his uncle. Feeling he offended him Thomas tried to apologize, but an angry glare from Jack stopped him in his tracks. "No matter how much they annoy us, we always look after our family." He said disappearing in a flash of light, leaving Thomas to ponder his words.

It was time for the second semi-final match to begin but Kasumi had halted the event until word of Jack's condition was reported. She may be a diehard journalist wanting nothing more than a big scoop, but she wasn't heartless enough to ignore someone when their hurt especially if it was someone she knew. So when Negi, Ku-Fei, the twins and Kataro walked out into the stadium laughing, she knew the cowboy would be alright.

Raising her microphone she addressed the crowd. "Thank you for waiting, we have just received word that contestant Jack will be ok and we'll be moving on to the second semi-final match Negi vs. Colonel Sanders!" She shouted. The crowd roared with excitement after having to wait for over an half an hour, they were ready to continue on with the action; of course they were relieved that Jack was ok too, after all the exciting matches he's given them, they were a little disappointed to see him taken out.

"Now would Negi and Colonel Sanders report to the arena, I repeat would Negi and Colonel Sanders report the arena?" Kasumi said. Though Negi was already there she still had to call him because he was a little preoccupied with Ku-Fei. Not that he rest of the people present could see that.

Wiping the lip stick off his face Negi, enter the arena, Ku-Fei sending more kisses at his back, once he took his place. Colonel Sanders materialized out of nowhere across from him, hands folded in his robes as usual.

While Kasumi did the usual introductions, Negi was busy sorting out his thoughts. Last time Colonel Sanders thoroughly beat him into the ground, quite literally, using his father's appearance. Ha yes Al's ability to impersonate anyone that he has record. It was him that allowed him to meet his father for the first time in six years, but he already knew what to expect from his father's personal, there was one other who he wished to fight.

"Colonel-san, I know who you are and I have a question for you!" He yelled. Hidden beneath his hood, Al wondered what the little wizard wanted. "Do you have John McCoy in your Biography?"

This puzzled the older man, how did he know about his artifact and its power and why did he ask for John and not his father? Where did he even hear about him? After the war, John kept a very low profile going even so far as to disappear from the face to the earth just like his friend Nagi.

"Yes, I do have that person in my books, but why do you want him, why not your father?" Colonel asked. He wanted to keep his word but if the boy wanted John he would give him John. After all there would be other times to deliver his message, though not on such a grant stage like this.

Seeing the indecisive look on the older man's face, Negi explained his reason. "I know my father is alive and I will find him on my own and speak to him man to man on that day. What I want right now is to fight the man that was said to rival my father's skill and power." He said. Hoping the librarian would agree to his request.

It truly was a confusing situation but Al could see the boy's reasoning, and wanting to find Nagi himself was something to admired, spoiling it with an imitation would be disrespectful. It would be like dangling a juicily steak in front of a starving man, then pulling it away.

"I see your reasoning, Negi-kun. And I shall honor you request, but be warned for I'm afraid you don't know what you're asking for. "Al said darkly. A book with the name John McCoy written on the cover appeared in his hand, opening it; a cloud of smoke involved him hiding him from view.

Negi waited for the smoke to clear, licking his lips with anticipation, the clunking of boots against the hardwood floor of the arena, seemed deafening as a vague figure stepped out of the smoke. Clothed in dusty brown trousers, a dirty long sleeved white shirt covered with a beaten up leather vest with multiple pockets and bullet loop hole, an old leather cowboy hat with an eagle feather tucked into the binding. A face so similar to Jack's that it was scary with three claw-like scars on his right cheek.

A cold shiver ran down his spine, the aura that the man put out was enough to make him sweat; it fell like someone held a blade to his throat.

The manifesto John observed his surrounding, to him the war had just ended a few years ago and his son had just started to walk. So when he saw a whole bunch of people surrounding him, he instinctively reached for his guns, but found that they were missing. Seeing the smaller version of his rival Nagi Springfield, standing across from him, he was able to put two and two together.

"You Negi right, Nagi's boy." John asked, receiving a nod in reply. "Ok, so what do you want?" Though he had a good idea about what it was.

Getting over the awe of John incredible presence, Negi righted himself, "Oh um…yes sorry, I lost my self for a second there. I would humbly request a match with you Mr. McCoy, if you don't mind sir."

"Fine whatever, not like I have much time before this stupid book times out anyways. But tell me is my son…I mean Jack…is he doing ok?" John asked, he knew by looking at Negi that Jack would be well into his teens by know, he could tell that the little red head probably knew his son, how he knows, is a question for another time.

"He's doing fine, me and him are friend and he's got a lovely girl, you would be proud." Negi said. Getting into his battle stance, he had feeling that the time for talk would be over very soon.

"That's good, now I guess I owe you a trouncing now don't I?" John said, charging his fists full of lightning. On their own signal the two charged at each other. Negi fired of two dozen arrows of wind in record time, but they were deflected but John who easy deflected them with a simple flick of his wrist.

Now it was time for close quarters, Negi leashed out with all his might punching, kicking, and send arrow after arrow of magic at his opponent. Eventually the battle raised itself into the air; Negi used a levitation spell in order to keep up with John who had turned into pure lightning! Zipping around erotically that it was impossible to tell where he was going.

Feeling a certain level of respect for the boy, John decided to finish things with something special. "Well boyo, you certainly are something to be admired. So accept my reward for making me use this and become even stronger." He said gathering a quarter of his power he readied his favorite technique. "Take this **Thor's Hammer**!"

A hammer made of pure lightning smashed down on Negi electrifying him and sending him crashing into the ground, were Kasumi started the count.

John approached the boy, he was barely conscious but he would be alright after a good rest, "You did well, though you fight completely different than your father, but that's not really a bad thing." He said, grapping hold of Negi's hand as the count reached ten. "When you grow up a bit more, we'll have to have a drink sometime, and tell Jack I'm looking forward to seeing him." Slowly the image of John faded away returning to the robed from of Colonel Sanders.

"Winner Colonel Sanders!" Announced Kasumi, though many were confused as to what they hell happened, they were happy for the exciting fight none the less. "Now without further ado we'll be moving on to the final match between Colonel Sanders and Thomas!"

As Ku-Fei removed Negi from the stage they passed by Thomas who gave them a knowing wink. "Good job little man, really held you're stuff out there." He said ruffling the kid's hair. "But now leave the rest to the old timers. We still need to have our time in the spot light you know."

The young couple smiled at the older man's antics; apparently humor was a family trait. Negi asked Ku to place him by everyone else who had gathered to see the final match even Jack and Kaede had taken the time to watch, though he didn't see Rubi or Sayo among the group; strange.

Taking his place, Thomas stared down with his rival Albreo, it seemed like yesterday they were fighting against each other in the war, and then when his group switch over to the other side because the pay was higher, they sang and drank together, and then switched side again for the pay. This happened quite a few times actually.

"Just like old times aye Al?" Thomas said, he could tell the wizard was annoyed that he was using his real name. "I wonder who else you have in those books of yours."

"I have many entries though many of them aren't very worthwhile." Al said. "Is there anyone special you would like to fight, obviously John is unavailable, perhaps you would like to fight Ray, Nagi, or anyone else from those jolly times?"

Thomas scratched his head mowing over his choses for opponents, "Well I don't know me and Ray hadn't really been on speaking level during the war, and Nagi well that would be an instant win for you, with would be no fun for me. So pick whoever you like." He said. "It's not like you have a record of Kana in there."

"Do you mean Kana Inugami?"

"Yeah…why?"

A book with the said name appeared in Al's hand. "Well it's just so happens that I have her biography right here." He said with a devilish smile. "I'm curious as to what your relationship is."

"Wait no!" Thomas yelled.

But it was too late; Al had already activated the book transforming him into a very attractive black haired dog demon woman clad in animal skins. But Thomas wasn't the only one surprised by the mysterious woman's appearance. On the side lines Kataro felt his heart squelch as he stared at the woman, uttering a single word.

"Mom…"


	31. Chapter 31

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter twenty: Festival part 12-bukokai tournament: family reunion at the final match and covert ops

I don't own Negima!

They all stood shocked. Did Kataro the tough little dog hanyou just call that scantily clad woman his mom? To say some of them were surprised would be an understatement but then again looking at the young man demurrer it maybe wasn't that surprising. And it's pretty safe to say who the father is though honesty Jack was joking when he made the comment.

Inspecting the woman more closely you could see they resemblance between mother and son. Both had spiky black hair, dog ears, and apparently the same attitude as Kana has done nothing but bluntly announce how Kataro was conceived.

"We had fucking right time that we did. Out in the woods no one around for miles the moonlight shining in the background." Kana said with hearts in her eyes, than she pointed over to Kataro. "And then nine months later that little bugger popped out but I loved my little puppy-chan. Though I wish that basterd over there had bothered to stay around long enough to know that he knock me up!" She yelled pointing accusing finger at Thomas, who at least had the dignity to ashamed.

"Well um…I meant to come back…we made a contract but you…" he trailed off, not meeting the dog woman gaze.

"I what?"

It was Kataro who answered, "You died mom…" he said heavily. It was obvious that this was hard for the ten year old, but his mother taught him to be tough and that's what he was going to be, so he held back his tears.

A dark aura surrounded Kana. Died? How could she have died? And left her child alone, she knew what happened to Hanyous who didn't have a living parent in the tribe. They were kicked out and shunned for what they were. It made her even angrier knowing that she never told Thomas about her being pregnant, too afraid to face him if he said no to stay with her. Even if she was just a memory made by Al's artifact she would still look after her son, and the only way to do that was to ensure that he had proper family to take care of him.

Using the blood link that bounded her and Kataro, she was able to look into his mind and see how he viewed the people closest to him. "The guy in the Cowboy attire is Jack, Thomas's nephew, Kataro looks up to him as an older brother. Negi the short kid with the red hair is his best friend and rival. While all the girls are seen as sisters, though there was one that he thought about more than the rest. Perhaps he wishes to make her his mate?" Kana thought to herself. Like all mothers the thought of her son having a crush filled her with pride and maybe a little jealously.

Unfortunately her time was quickly running out, but she had a way to extend it. Reaching into her fur vest she pulled out a card a very familiar card. "Remember this? " Kana said. "I'm a little surprised it still words but then again you've been using it for all these years. Adeat!" A brilliant flash of light blinded everyone in the imminent vicinity. When it finally died down a familiar Jade jewel was attached to the base of Kana's neck.

"The Eye of Odin, but I thought that was Thomas's artifact?" Negi asked.

Jack explained, "I think Thomas and Kana entered a True Pactio, so if one of them died, their artifact would go to other. It would explain why Thomas has two. Partner in a true contract and also trade their artifacts between each other and in some rare cases the artifacts and evolve into something more powerful, due to a change in the partner's relationship."

The group was awed by Jack's insight, usually he just told them to ask Negi or ignore the question all together.

"Ok, that's enough from the peanut gallery. Thomas I think it's time we gave these people the match they been waiting for. With The Eye of Odin I'll be able to fight with no time resistant." Kana began, well she loved seeing her son grown up, and she was dying for a fight. "And after this is over you have to promise to at least talk with Kataro."

"As if you have to tell me that," He replied, readying his stance.

Grinning Kana activated the eye, tribal tattoos etched themselves on the surface of her skin, giving her a more primal and savage look; one could say looked animalistic.

Claws bared Kana slashed at Thomas's neck nearly taking of his head if he hadn't dodged at the last second and knocked her away with an attack of his own. It would be a hard match for him with the Eye of Odin, one was all but invincible and Kana had yet to use her beast form. He quick found out that his punches didn't faze her in the slightest, and that was really saying something.

As Kana came in for another slash with her claws, Thomas used his **Ice Fortress **technique. That created Hexagonal shaped pillars all over the arena, baring the werewolf's pass, but only momentary as Kana smashed through the icy pillars with relative ease.

"Well then, I guess I'll have to use this, Adeat!" The transparent shawl of Shiva wrapped around Thomas's neck. Then to everyone's surprised disappeared into one of the remaining pillars.

Having seen the technique before, Kana turned around to the pillar behind her just in time to catch the ice knife that, Thomas had thrown from behind.

"Shiva's Shawl the perfect artifact for you, not only does it enhance your ice wielding abilities but also makes you nearly untouchable." Kana stated charging her claws with a black aura, "keyword, nearly."

Dozens of black crescent shaped blades flew towards the ice pillars where Thomas was hiding, cutting down the massive pillars like trees in the forest. Not yet satisfied Kana jumped high into the air launching more blades creating a huge cloud of ice dust.

Within the cloud Kana could see a vague figure dashing around. Knowing it could be no one but Thomas, she focused her attacks there, but when the blades hit the figure it disappeared. There was no indication of the attack connecting, no grunt of pain, or spray of blood. This means…it was a decoy!

"Damn," she cursed as she desperately tried to move out of the way, but Thomas had managed to get behind her and wielding one of the gaint ice pillars like a staff, smashing it on top of the she-wolf's head, sending Kana crashing towards the ground, where another ice clones was waiting with a supercharged punch.

Everyone watched with baited breath as the two Thomas's attacked one from the ground launched up like a rocket and the other fell like a meteor, hitting the she-wolf from both front and back resulting in a huge midair explosion from the execs power.

Kana knew she had been defeated as she lied face down on the ground, in the background the announcer girl was giving the count down. Normally she would fight the very end but her right arm and leg were broken in at least three places each. At least it wasn't her real body, it's gonna suck to be Al when she changes back.

Out of the corner of her eye see saw Kataro standing with his friends, she knew he would be alright and graciously returned control to Al, but not before she gave one last smile to her loved ones.

"Live well, Kataro." With that Kana Inugami disappeared into the pages of Al's biography, leaving being the battered from of Colonel Sanders, just as the count reached ten.

The award ceremony went by quickly, Thomas accepted the check, Al disappeared and the crowd began to disperse leaving only of few behind.

"Well, I had fun, now what do you say we go and have ourselves a real party!" Jack exclaimed. And with Kaede and the twins in tow went to enjoy the rest of the festival, before Chao sent things down the shithole.

Negi sensed that some of the girls where nearby and not wanting to discuss about if any of the stuff they saw was real or not, grabbed Ku-Fei by the hand an ran off into the crowd, leaving Kataro, Natsumi, and Chizuru behind with Thomas, who approached as they ran off.

"We need to talk, if you would please follow me," Thomas said gesturing for Kataro to follow, "Your friends can come too; if they want."

Knowing that he would need to talk with this man, who is indeed his father Kataro, followed him with Natsumi and Chizuru in tow for support.

While all this was happening another battle was taking place below the surface. Takahata after losing his match with Negi went to investigate the reports of activity in the underground tunnels, where he met up with Misora and Takane who were doing some investigating of their own and had run into some trouble with Chao's clothes destroying robots.

"Uh damn where did all these things come from?" Takahata inquired. Already the robots have taken half of his suit and left the girls in little more than rags. Even with his Iaiken there were just too many of them to get rid of even for some like him. Plus he had to protect the girls, so far the attacks have been non-lethal but that could change any minute.

Misora watched has Takahata demolished the robot horde before them, she wished she could be of help but all she was good for was running away. She hardly knew even some of the most basic defense magic, let alone attack. It looked absolutely hopeless for them.

Crawling through the drain pipes Rubi hearing the faint sounds of battle prepared down the grate to see Takahata and two barely clothed girls fighting of an army of…Robots? That was new, but it beats the undead, demons, and live humans; no blood stains to get out of her clothes later.

Braking through the grate with guns drawn, Rubi proceeded to slide, flip and overall decimate a good portion of the robot army in no time flat!

"What's wrong Takahata? Getting soft in your old age? Or has teaching at an all-girls school turned you into a pussy? Because this ain't nothing like the Takahata I knew twenty years ago." She said mockingly.

Takahata shrugged, "What can I say, not everybody can be as wild and reckless as you Rubi-Neko-Chan."

She seethed at the chain smoker absolutely nobody calls her, Rubi Malone, Kitty! With an angry yowl she tried to claw out the smoker's eyes but due to Takahata's impressively long arms he held her back by the forehead well Rubi flailed her arms wildly just one inch away from the man's face.

"Um could you two, please stop fighting and help us!" Misora cried as the robots surrounded her and Takane, ready to incinerate the pitiful remains of their clothes.

Rolling her eyes Rubi threw her sword at the robots beheading all the robots around the two girls' then return to it master's hand. "Jeez, this school literally has no capable personal. It's a wonder that this place is even standing."

"That's not fair Rubi they're only kids, you know."

"I was talking about you, mister gets beat by a ten years old, really your nothing but a piece a crap, it's no wonder why that idiot Konoe called me in to help clean up this little mess." Rubi said sheathing her sword, really every single teacher here is no beater then some punks off the street in fact the only capable one was Negi and he was only ten!

"Wait the Dean called you here? Why wasn't I told?" Takahata asked. Usually the Dean ran everything past him, why keep this from him?

"Don't get your panties in a bunch that was only after I got here. The real reason I'm here is to tease Jack. I was getting bored being alone in the desert by myself." Rubi replied.

"Well if you were getting lonely who could have… (Smack)!" He didn't get to finish as Rubi cut him off via her fist in his face.

"Keep it in your pants pervert!" She yelled stomping away, occasionally destroying a robot here and there.

Not wanting to be left alone Misora and Takane grabbed Takahata by the arms and chased after Rubi, minding to keep a safe distance away from the mercenary as she slashed and blasted her way through the robot horde.

Eventually the group stomped across Chao's lab but with no Chao. Hearing the cheer of the crowd outside the window, they saw Chao addressing the crowd about the tournament and how she was satisfied with the results. They also found out that Thomas was the winner. As the media tried to interview the fighters, who all quickly executed themselves, they saw Chao seek away unnoticed.

"Come on we got to follow her!" Rubi commanded jumping out the window with Takahata behind her; leaving the girls behind too tired to pursue.

As Chao entered the bridged like hallway, the Mahora Magic teachers and Rubi surrounded her with no possible way of escape, but the mad scientist wasn't worried she had ways of evading the likes of these. But when she reached into her long kimono sleeves to retrieve her Athena watch it was gone!

_Damn looks like I'll have to wing it._ She thought to herself, it would be difficult but she can still had a thirty percent chance of getting away, it would be close but not impossible.

But fate appeared to be on her side today as the black clad form of Jakku appeared beside her, startling her would be capturers by his sudden appearance. And ridding on his shoulder was a confused Sayo who had been tailing the old Cowboy after his chat with Thomas.

"Looking for something, girlie?" Jakku said. Holding up Chao's Athena watch by its chain, surprising the genius, wondering when he had taken it from her. "Sorry, I know you could have easy escaped from these jokers by yourself. But I just can't turn down the chance to save you myself."

Activating the watch Jakku and Chao disappeared before the teachers' eyes as they tried to jump the two but were to slow.

As they argued amongst themselves, Rubi slipped away needing to speak with a certain brother-in-law about the stranger she just saw.

Meanwhile Negi and Ku-Fei had joined Chachamaru for an outdoor tea ceremony, both we're dressed in formal Kimonos. Negi wore a black haori and hakama with a red obi and geta sandals. Ku-Fei wore a yellow kimono with sunflowers and a blue obi and sandals, with her hair pulled into a bun.

Across from them Chachamaru dressed in her purple kimono poured their tea. They gratefully accepted and drank with the mannerisms required of a tea ceremony, or at list Negi did, Ku-Fei just guzzled down her tea with gusto, and burped when she finished her cup.

"Oh, excuse me," she said with a blush. She was unused to all these fancy rules that applied to these kinds of things, preferring to just chow down without resistant.

Ignoring his girlfriend mannerism Negi tried to divert the focus to something else. "So Evangeline is still stuck as a Chibi, I see." He said referring to the vampire bunny sleeping on the robots lap.

"Yes, I suspect that master will be incapacitated for a few more hours. I must say I rather enjoy looking after master like this, it like the times I go visit the children at the daycare. I find it very relaxing." She said stroking the Chibi's long rabbit ears. This was a side of the robot that neither of them has ever seen before. She seemed to have very good maternal instincts. "I'm afraid that we must conclude our time together sensei, Ku-Fei –san"

"Is there a problem Chachamaru-san?" Negi asked.

"No, but by my calculations the media reporters will be here in 5...4…3…2…"She counted as she watched Negi grab Ku-Fei by the hand and drag her away just as the reporters rounded the corner, yelling questions about the tournament to the fleeing competitors.

"I hope Jack and the other are having better luck then we are!" Negi yelled as he tried to out run the paparazzi with several groups such as Fan girls, fighters from the prelims following a hair's width behind them.

Unfortunately things where no better for Jack as he beat down what seemed like the millionth reporter. "Dammit leave me alone!" He cried, shooting a TV camera with his gun. Jack was peacefully enjoying the festival with Kaede and twins, playing a game here and there, eating cotton candy. You know the usual. Then out of nowhere these freaks with cameras showed up demanding that Jack allow them to interview him.

Now that was their first mistake, demanding that Jack do anything was enough to get a bullet in the gut in his book, but what really ticked him of is when the reporters focused in on Kaede's chest, not even hiding the fact that they were gawking at his girlfriend's breasts.

So now all reporters were down on the ground, knocked down from a blow for his powerful fist and their cameras destroyed beyond repair, in the background Jack could see the fan girls and those idiots from the prelims cowering behind some brushes.

"Serves you right, you basterds!" He spat, enjoying the moans of pain from the fallen paparazzi. Grabbing his companions by the hand he dragged them away before the mob could reorganize and pursue. He searched for a suitable location and spotted the Ferris wheel.

"That'll do."

It turned out that the Ferris wheel wasn't such a good Idea the reporters that were chasing Negi and Ku-Fei, who had also decided to hide in the Ferris wheel. So there they sat Jack, Kaede, Negi, Ku-Fei and the twins brainstormed over how to get way without causing seen.

Finally inspiration hit the two magi like a bolt of lightning as Negi fished desperately through his pockets and revealed a small jar filled with blue and red candies.

"What are those?" the twins asked curiously. Jack smiled as he picked out a blue one.

"Our way out."

Author's note

Well this seems like a good place to stop, Thank you for viewing and please review so I improve for your convenience. Also I would like to announce that I will start doing Omake Chapters in the near future. For little stuff like how Negi and Jack originally met, what happened in Hong Kong, and other silly story's, so if there was a place in the story I left unanswered now is the time to ask and I shall tell.

The others enjoy the festival with the media bothering them and Thomas and Kataro finish their talk and then Rubi arrives/


	32. Chapter 32

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 32: Festival part 13-Incoginto

I don't own Negima!

The reporters waited enthusiastically for the targets to exit the Ferris wheel, they licked their lips like a predator about to pounce as the car containing their prey finally made it to the bottom. The doors swung open to reveal…a completely different group of people?

That's right thanks to the magical aging pills the group was now completely different from before. Negi had taken a red pill giving him the appearance of a handsome fifteen year old, Ku-Fei also took a red one jumping her up five years in age, she was a good three inches taller and had taken her hair out of it signature pigtails and let it flow down her back. Fuuka and Fumika had also taken a red pill both actually grew to the height of an average middle schooler with their hair growing down their backs. Fuuka tied her hair into a high ponytail; well Fumika let hers hang loose.

Finally Jack and Kaede who each had taken a blue pill have shrunk down to the size of an elementary student. Which was they're regular appearance Chibi size, though Jack lost his scars and Kaede her immense breasts, not that she really cared about that.

Confused the reporters franticly searched the group as the age changed teens sneaked by unnoticed. After turning the corner they broke into a run, putting as much distance between them and the paparazzi. But they still need a place to lay low. Negi pulled his schedule book out from his breast pocket and searched through its contents. Ako and the cheerleaders were having a concert in rehearsal soon. Killing two birds with one stone they headed for the concert venue. However they ran into some trouble…more like double trouble!

Across the plaza another Jack and Negi were chatting as they entered the concert hall. "Well, got any other ideas?" Jack asked as they moved away from the concert hall making sure to keep an eye out for more doubles and of course the paparazzi.

Meanwhile with the other Jack and Negi were on their way to see Ako before her performance, earlier she had given them tickets as a thank you to Jack for his help a few months back and of course Negi being her teacher got one as well.

"I'm really excited to hear Ako play again. Hopefully there will be none of that upsetting business like last time." Negi said, unfortunately those dreams were thrown out the window as Jack opened the door to the dressing room that Ako was occupying. "Wait don't open… (scream from the room)…that!"

Ako rummaged through her clothes discarding them across the room as she nervously changed, catching a glimpse of the horrid scar on her back. It was the bane of her life it always a consistent remainder that no one would want her.

She hoped that she could at least have a little happiness today by playing her best at the concert later. She knew that he and Kaede were together but she wanted to thank him for his help a few months back, even now she could hear his word of encouragement echoing through her mind "Don't back down" that simple phrase means so much to her but so far she has yet to actually put it into practice and step out of her supportive role perhaps today would be the day she finally steps into the main role character.

The soft click of the door knob turning catches Ako's attention, turning her head on instinct to see who it was she forgot to cover her back, exposing it for all to see. To her greatest fear it was Jack who had entered the room.

Time seemed to stand still for a second as the two stared at each other, Jack used to seeing a girl naked was unfazed by Ako's half-dressed appearance, but out of mannerism he looks away embarrassed that he had barged in without knocking.

On the other hand Ako was anything but calm as tears welled in her eyes, horror stuck to see that her idol had seen her darkest secret. Grapping a nearby shirt she ran from the room covering herself as she ran from the room in tears, bushing by the stunned magic users.

"Um...I blew it didn't I?" Jack said, watching Ako run off. It really made him feel bad to make a girl cry, it was one of the most important lessons Rubi pounded into his skull when he was in training.

Knowing what was really bothering his student Negi explained, "Jack it's not the fact that that you saw her half naked, it because you saw her scar that she's upset!"

"Scar, you mean the one on her back? I don't see what the big deal is think it gives her some character." He praised, scars were never really a big deal for him, after all he was covered with them and Rubi had her fair share of them too.

Negi sighed at his friend of coarse Jack wouldn't get it! But you would think after spending months with Kaede and the girls he would be a little more in tune with how their feeling worked, but then again it wasn't fair to compare Ako to Kaede.

"Listen just go and talk to her, I'm afraid you're the only one who can fix this mess this time." He sighed, he didn't have to worry about the whole Nagi thing but there were still plenty of problems that need to addressed, but at least there were some problems that he didn't have to worry about this time.

Problems such as almost half of the class knowing about Magic (Not including special cases like Mana, Zazie, and Setsuna) and through it was heart breaking he was able to stop Nodoka, Yue, and now Ako from truly falling in love with him. It was too dangerous for them to have those kinds of emotions for him, especially since he didn't know how to respond to them. He was glad that he had a better understanding of things now then last time, he wasn't even sure how long he was blind to those kind of things before it was too late. But he couldn't just stand here and mope all day he still had other things to do and Negi was sure Jack could handle this much better than he could.

At the oriental fountain Ako sat miserably on her knees, crying her eyes out at the situation she was in and to make matters worse she only had fifteen minute before the live concert, there was no way she could get back in time! She had let everyone down, there was no way she could face them now!

"So, this is where you have been hiding." A voice called out, stepping into the light of the street lamp was Jack with his usual goofy grin carrying two guitar cases.

Surprised Ako backed away from the cowboy, "Stay away, I should have known better then to think I could be anything more than a supportive role and you probably despise me!" She cried, sinking further into her misery.

But a rough hand combed through her hair, ruffling it into a tangled mess, though Ako found the jester soothing as she looked up in surprise at Jack, who just handed her one of the guitars. "Stop speaking nonsense and play a tune with me." He said light heartedly as he tuned his guitar. After moment's pause Ako began to as well.

When he found the setting to his liking Jack strummed the strings a chorus of music filled the air and eventually Ako joined in as well, beautifully matching the rhythm that someone of her skill level could.

It was a simple made up on the spot song but it got the message across as Ako began to take the lead, playing soft relaxing melodies to rocking jams that made you what to shake your hips to the beat. Pretty soon both of them were a having a grant old time playing their favorite tunes and just being plane out silly. Then abruptly the music stopped.

"So how about it, I'll show you mine you show me yours?" Jack asked removing his shirt.

"What?" Ako asked red faced as the turned away embarrassed.

"Scars, love, scars, you don't think you're the only one with them right?" He teased, throwing his shirt to the side revealing to her the galley of marks that he had earned over his entire life. From animal marks, knife cuts and bullet holes all of them were displayed before her making the one on her back seem rather insignificant in comparison.

"Wow…" She said in awe as she traced one the scars that trailed from his shoulder to his lower back. "…how do you?"

"Live with them? Easy, I just tell myself that this makes me tougher than the other guys. I think that you need to stop belittling yourself, step up and go play at that concert!" He exclaimed.

Ako jumped to her feet, "Oh no the concert! It starts in five minutes we'll never make it in time!" She cried, but this time Jack would let any tear fall! He picked Ako up bride style and gave a cocky grin.

Before she knew it they were flying high into the air the people were nothing but ants on the ground from where they were. In the distance she could see the concert hall glowing brightly in the distance.

"Hang on tight," Jack told her; clicking the heels of his boots together summoning a ball of flame that acted as a jet engine, shooting them like a bullet out of a gun. Thankfully he didn't have to worry about Ako finding out about magic because she had her eyes glued shut the whole duration of the trip and they arrived at their destination just as the announcer called Ako's and the cheerleaders on stage.

The Mahora Concert hall was a very impressive structure with a large floor clearing right next to the stage with plenty of comfily seats that lined the walls making sure everyone had a view and room to move to the groove. And now the crowd of the said structure gapped in awe as Jack landed on stage dropping Ako on her feet and handing her guitar to her and vanishing in a flash of flames, well the Cheerleaders took their places on stage well the crowds focus was on the silver haired girl, making it appear as if they materialized out of nowhere. This really got the crowd pumped.

The girls played with much enthusiasm to the side Ako was waiting for her solo to being. She was still very nervous and everything that has happened in the last few minutes really confused her, making her wonder how all this was possible, but looking out into the crowd she saw Jack with the twins posed on his shoulder and Kaede next to them with Negi and Ku-Fei encouraging her.

Her courage renewed she began tapping her feet to the rhythm waiting for her queue, and then she stumbled the strings of her bass, playing the most beautiful sound the crowd had ever heard, it was clear to them that she was truly playing with everything she had.

From his spot in the crowd Jack gave Ako the thumps up and winked. With she replied with a wink of her own and a bright smile.

Meanwhile the transformed group was busy touring the library with Konoka, Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna. Thankfully they entered the library just as the pills wore off; well Negi and Ku-Fei's did. But that didn't bother them, Fuuka and Fumika really enjoyed being taller and Jack and Kaede where contain to ride on their shoulders, and occasionally they would cause random people (Most of them reporters) grief by pranking them. From splashing water from the latrines on them to stealing their wallets and using the money to win prizes and them give them away to kids that passed by.

So basically Negi trying to the adult (even though Jack is older)and look for a place where they wouldn't cause trouble and after finding the tickets that Jack received from the library club a few months back, he had the perfect place in mind. That was until they got there and the shrunken lover where still causing mayhem.

"Wolfie… (Jack's cover name)…stop playing with that! Foxy (Kaede's cover name) don't… (Splash)…go down that waterfall." Negi was in disarray as the two shrunken teens run amok anywhere and everywhere they could. He swore he was going to get back at them for this as he tried to Foxy but ended up falling down the waterfall with her. Up by the railing the library club and Ku-Fei watched with amusement as Negi tried and failed to keep the two in check.

Suppressing a giggle Ku though back to when they first entered the massive library. They had decided to give call Wolfie like last time he was shrunk and Kaede Foxy because of her ninja sneakiness. After they acquired their guides who just happen to be Yue, Haruna and Nodoka they began the tour. Though she normally found the library dull and boring she was excited to here that they had a section on fighting techniques and legendary fighters from all over the world! It really changed her line of thinking. But soon after they had begun the tour the two trouble makers were at it again and when they found the waterfall they began to ride down it like it was a slide. Though she couldn't blame them, she was tempted to go down herself but felt she had better not after seeing Negi's efforts to try and contain the rambunctious Chibis; but then again it did look like they were having fun, she thought with a wistful grin, and jumped over the railing.

Down below, standing up to his knees in water, Negi soaked to the bone, tried to catch his breath. It been an exhausting ten minutes chasing after the Chibis and he wasn't even sure why they were acting like this, it not like their minds changed to that of a child's just because they took the blue pill.

He didn't have time to contemplate has a something heavy feel on his back, making him fall into the water with a big splash! Turning around he found that it was Ku-Fei who had jumped from the railing above was now flashing him a bright smile that made feel warm inside, despite the chilling water.

"You know Negi-Kun; I think Jack and Kaede just want you to enjoy yourself. I mean with this stuff with the media, it's going to be hard to enjoy the rest of the festival. So I think that they just wanted you be able to act like a normal ten year old," She said then added. "Now let's have a sparring match!"

The Library expedition club looked on amused at the site before them. After Ku-Fei jumped from the ridge and gave Negi her speech on relaxing, she challenged him to a fight. Now as they watched with sweat drop on their heads, wondering a fight could be relaxing, but then remember this was Ku-Fei they were talking about. They also noticed that the two Chibis have stopped their shenanigans and started to spar as well.

Thanks to her insight on magic Konoka knew that the two Chibis where really Jack and Kaede in disguise and the two pink haired teens were really the twins. How they did this she did not know but boy she was going to find out! It's not fair that they get to have all the fun, she thought sneaking off to find the twins. If there was anyone who would spill the beans it would be them.

After hours of sparing the group finally stopped too tired to continue. Though they didn't use any serious land destroying technique it was still a workout and they were happy to hear that the library had café where they could have a bite to eat.

They were busy eating when Ku-Fei stood up suddenly and excused herself, wondering what was on the martial artist's mind Negi chased after her. "Ku what's wrong? Why are you leaving so suddenly?"

"It's nothing Aru. I just remembered I promised to meet Chao-aruka soon and I didn't want to be late. I was in such a hurry I forgot to tell you guys."

"Oh that's ok; you had me worried from a second. You go meet with Chao-san, we'll meet you later." He said then handed her a panda mask. "Take this it will help keep the media of you tail."

She gratefully accepted the gift, knowing that Negi was just watching out for her and planted a quick peck on his cheek and then put on the mask and dashed away.

Red cheeked Negi returned to the table was only occupied by Jack, who had returned to his original form. "So it begins." He said sipping his coffee. They have gone over the plan, once Ku-Fei went to meet Chao that would be the signal that she was starting her final stages for the third day. That is when they would act.

"Where did the others go?"

"Kaede and the twins went off to explore a bit and the library girls had other tour."

Negi nodded in understanding as Jack stood adjusting his gun belt, and walked out to the bridged that connects Library Island to the mainland.

The time for action has come.

Omake Chapter-A new partnership

June 15, 2008 newly appointed Magister Magi Negi Springfield age 15 made his way across the rough terrain of southern Texas a few hours out from the city of Huston. It was his first assignment since he finished his training at Mahora Academy in Japan. Now a proud full-fledged Magister he was eager to prove his worth.

Even though he was responsible for saving the magic world five years ago, there was still much evil in the world. Which bring us to why our British hero is in America, his assignment was to take out a horde of high-level demons that have been terrorizing the area for the past few weeks. The demons have already dispatched many wizards already and the magic organizing didn't want to take any more chances and sent him in, but the American Magic Association didn't want foreign Mages traveling through their country.

So a compromise was made. Negi would be teaming up with a local Gun mage by the name of Jack K. McCoy, who was stationed near Blackwater. At first Negi tried to exterminate the demons on his own, but that proved disastrous. He may be strong but with some many demons and the crowds of the city of Huston he lost track of them and they escaped heading towards Mexico, if they crossed the border there would be no way to peruse them. The Mexican shamans didn't like when others imposed on their territory.

As he neared the entrance of the town, he muttered a soft incantation, and then walked forward the air ripping around him as if he was walking into water. Because you see this wasn't the normal Blackwater. This Blackwater was the central headquarters of American gun mages and it has not changed in any way since 1914.

The town its self was made of brick and a combination of compel stone and gravel streets. The building that made up main street were made of red brick and wood at the end of the street in the square was the bank a two story building made of brick and painted white, parallel to that was the sheriff's office three stories tall and made of red brick like most of the town, and in-between the two was the town hall made of white marble with a dome roof and pillars. In the center was a gazebo surrounded by a small park.

Though the town itself looked nice and inviting the people were a like different Negi noticed. They were hard looking people, watching him with eyes filled with suspicion and distrust and every single one of them had a gun somewhere on his or her person.

Negi also notice that everyone dressed as a cowboy or cowgirl, complete with boots, hats and chaps. Though there were distinct differences, each having their own sense of style. Which he guessed only natural after all it not like the magic associations has any kind of dress code. He himself wore a different set of clothes then the rest of the mages he worked with, most often tended to wear some sort of suit, like he did when he was younger.

But that was enough of that, he thought, it was time to get down to business. He believed that his contact had said that he could find this Jack fellow in the saloon. Lucky for him there was only one saloon in the town.

The saloon one of the older building constructed of wood was styled after saloons like he seen in western movies or maybe they were styled after it? He didn't know. It had a balcony and a porch with hitching rails for the patrons' horses. The porch was littered with scanty clad women, who he assumed where into the more "dirty" side of the escort business.

Opening the red swinging doors was one of the most dreadful moments of his life! Just standing by the door the smell of cheap whisky and cigarette smoke was almost overwhelming. But he pushed through those doors and addresses the entire room.

"Jack K. McCoy?"

Immediately as he said the name every gun in the room was cocked and aimed at him, making the young man sweat, feeling the tense feeling the air.

"And what woulda' be wantin' with that son of bitch, lad?" A drunken voice with a distinct Irish accent asked. The only of the voice was a shaggy looking middle aged man, who seemed to be having a tough time staying on his feet, let alone point his gun in the right direction.

Calmly he spoke, "I'm supposed to meet him. My contact said he would be here."

It was an unnerving situation. Apparently this Jack character wasn't well liked. It made Negi wonder what kind of partner he would be having for this mission.

"Well fine then boyo," the Irishman said uncocking his gun and slipping it into his waistline, the other followed suit replacing their guns back into their holster or wherever they kept them. "He's in the back." The Irishman said dismissively returning back to his drink. Once again the rest of the room followed suit and the buzz of conversation and piano music filled the room.

Negi hurried towards the backroom of the saloon. Relieved not to be the center of attention anymore, hopefully Jack would be at little more pleasant than the welcoming he received. But he didn't raise his hopes to high as he entered the room the smell of smoke and alcohol was even stronger than before! Covering his mouth he called out his voice muffed by his hand.

"Mr. Jack McCoy?"

A low groan was his reply.

Jack K. McCoy, Gun mage, age 20, looks up from his slumped position on the table to see a blurry red haired figure calling his name. Very loudly, he might add. Still suffering from the effects of his massive hangover, he brushes arm across the table trying in vain to wave away the annoying voice. In the process of doing this he knocks over countless empty bottles of booze and an ash tray that was way over filled.

Seeing the movement Negi introduces himself. "Hello, I'm Negi Springfield. I'm from the British order of Magic, sent here to help with the demons. It's a pleasure." He said extending his hand. He was surprise to find that despite Jack's current state. He gave a very firm hand shake.

Now that the fog had cleared from his eyes Jack took a closer look at the man before him. He was fairly tall standing only a few inches shorter then himself with red hair and a athletic build, dressed in a simple black t-shirt and pants that remained him of a martial art get up he seen in movies.

"Nice you meet ya. Names Jack as you already know. Nice to see that not all you euro wizards wear those horrid suits otherwise I might have shot you on the spot." He laughed vigorously shaking the younger man's hand.

"Um…glad you approve." He said bewildered. He didn't know what kind of person Jack would be, but he certainly wasn't expecting this.

With introduction over Jack busted through the door, yelling for all to hear. "Heehaw time to hunts some demons!"


	33. Chapter 33

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 3: Festival part 14-Present vs. future round 1

I don't own Negima!

On a now deserted bridged Jakku and Chao plus Sayo appeared out of nowhere. The ghost girl looked around confused. She was in the same place but where did everyone else go? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice them walking away. Ah wait for me! She cried in her head, floating after the two.

"I'll take my leave now. You take care of yourself." Jakku said vanishing in a flash of light.

Chao stared curiously at the spot where the old cowboy stood a second ago. He had a very familiar presents that made her know she knew him but from where? His story about saving her from dragons was true but she still had no clue to his real identity.

She didn't have time to ponder about the strange man, because a girl wearing a panda mask showed up. But she quickly deduced that it was Ku-Fei in disguise so the media wouldn't hound her.

"Ku? You're wearing that mask because the media was all over you, right?"

"That's right! It was crazy Auryo! But I had help from Negi-Kun and the others. So I've been able to enjoy the festival." She said with a light brush on her cheeks, a blush that Chao didn't miss.

"You like Negi-Bouzo don't you Ku?" It was more a statement then a question. Chao knew she was correct because Ku blushed even harder turning her face red as a tomato.

Fumbling her fingers Ku pitifully tried to deny the claim, "Um well…you see… I" But Chao saved her from having to explain.

"It's ok Ku. It's cute that you have a crush on Negi-Bozou. I'm happy from you." She said patting her friends on the head. "I planned not telling anyone but since you're my best friend I think you should know."

"Know what?"

"I'm dropping out of school."

On another part of the festival grounds another heavy conversation was taking place or rather finishing up. Kataro the tough dog hanyou from Kyoto had just finished speaking with his father, Thomas McCoy about what they would do now that they have met for the first time in ever.

The conversation was a simple one. Thomas apologized for not being there for him when he should have and acknowledged that he had no right to ask forgiveness, not that he asked for it anyways. There was no point in wallowing in the past since there was no way to fix it. He did offer to train Kataro over the summer if he wanted. Leaving his cell number he left saying he could call anytime and them vanished into the crowd.

He didn't know why he was hesitating; it was clear from the match that Thomas was much stronger then Jack and had more experience. So why didn't he take the offer to train with him right away? Was it because he didn't want to cast Jack off like a piece of garbage? Or maybe he held some resentment for Thomas. No, he thought. That wasn't it. He knew what it really was. It was fear. Fear of being taken away from his friends and freedom to do whatever he wanted.

Natsumi who had tagged along with Chizuru watched the dog boy with a heavy heart. Then felt someone touch her shoulder, it was Chizuru with her normal cheerful demure. "I think we should give him time alone, Natsumi. It the all we can do right now."

Natsumi nodded in understanding for now she would give him space.

Now that he had spoken with his son, Thomas strolled through the crowd looking for a certain two crimson wing members, soon enough he found them chatting in a more remote part of the festival.

"Yo, Al, Takamichi what's up?" Thomas greeted.

"Doing fine I guess. Tell me Thomas did you know Nagi was alive?" Takamichi asked, after confirming from Al that Nagi was indeed alive, like Negi claimed, he was curious to know if the others knew.

Thomas rubbed the back of his head; he guessed he could tell the chain smoker they were friends now right? "Well I won't say I knew for certain but I go word from Ray a few years ago hinting that he maybe live." He hesitated for second wondering if he should tell them the rest, and then shrugged, they had a right to know. "He also said that Nagi and John are working together."

"What?" Both yelled shocked never in their entire live would they have ever thought that those two team up from anything, or at least willingly. This really put a twist on things.

"Did Ray say why," asked Al. it appeared the last McCoy brother knew much more than anyone thought.

"No, But I imagine he knows, but John probably told him to keep quiet." Thomas said then thought for minute. "I remember the night that we were bringing Jack to Rubi's. Ray said something about…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because an angry Rubi ran towards them. Now they all fought in the war twenty years ago, seen horrible things and fought some of the most powerful beings that the magic world has ever seen. But they were still scared shitless at the site of an angry woman.

"Well I think it's time for me to leave, nice seeing you guys bye!" Al said before he vanished in to thin air back to his underground bunker.

"Oh look, my pager is going off back to work!" Takamichi fibbed, leaving the cowboy to his fate. There was no way he was getting sticking around, last time he did that he had almost all of his ribs broken!

Thomas was now sweating bullets there was no way he could escape and running would just make her angrier. Damn traitors, he thought. It was just too cruel to leave him like this and worst they were in-laws! Everyone knows that just makes things twenty times worse!

"Hi Rubi, my favorite sister in-…. (Choking noise)"

"Shut up! Now tell me whose that old man in black is! I know you know so don't lie to me!" She demanded, gripping the cowboy by his throat.

"I' wou'd 'ut ne'k," He sputtered out. He started to see black invading his vision, when finally the pressure on his neck was released. "Woof, I can see why your victims are so ready to spill their guts. Damn I think that going leave a bruise." He complained, rubbing the sore spot in his neck. He had hoped Rubi would be in a more merciful mood because of their friendship. Seeing how she didn't kill him on site, he guessed this was merciful for her.

"Shut up and tell me what I want to know! Who's the man in black? You know don't you. Tell me!" She demanded. Usually by now Thomas would have spilt his guts to her but he just stood up, straightened his coat and then cracked her on the skull!

"Enough!" He commanded. "Rubi, I think this time we better leave things up the kids this time. Because honestly I don't want to get involved in whatever complex, wacked out, shitfuck they got themselves into and I know how you don't like jobs that are complex, delicate and involve a lot of planning."

Rubi pondered his words. She had to emit that the situation was indeed leaning in that direction. And it the man in black was who she thought he was then it would be better for the youngsters to take this one.

Speaking of youngsters, Sayo was hanging on that man's shoulders, but she could sense that she was in no danger. Which was a huge relief the site of her new daughter disappearing in thin air really had her worried. And though she wasn't too fond of Thomas, but she respected his judgment and if he wasn't worried about the stranger then there was no reason for her to be.

"Alright," she finally emitted. "I'll leave it to the kiddies for now. But first (reaches into Thomas pocket) I'll need a little compensation." She grinned evilly holding up the prize money check from the tournament. It was roughly the same amount the Dean paid her so she had no hard feeling about losing money. Now she just had to collect Sayo and party!

Negi and Jack dressed in their combat gear marched through the festival grounds on a mission to find and stop Chao's plan. This time Negi wouldn't struggle to understand her reasons, he already knew what they were and what she was to him. But that didn't give her the right to destroy so many people's lives for something that was going to happen years from now. And as her teacher and apparently ancestral grandfather, it was his duty to stop her.

Taking the route that would pass by the spot Ku-Fei would be after she had talked with Chao, Negi wanted to comfort her before he faced the time travel, plus if things went the way they did last time then they could have a plan B ready just in case things got out of hand.

"Ku-Chan is something the matter? You sort of down." Negi said as he approached the martial artist. He knew she really must be depressed if she couldn't sense their approach.

"Oh, I didn't even hear you Negi-Kun, and Jack-san too. I guess I had a lot on my mind." She said, knocking herself on the head. "I can be so stupid sometimes. It not like something's wrong or I'm trying to keep something secret from you guys."

The blank looks from the two males told her that they weren't buying it and she fessed up about Chao dropping out of school. Something that she thought would have Negi feeling upset or at least surprised but he stayed impassive as he read Chao's note.

"Well, it's seems that Chao has to leave do to family matters. I'm afraid there's not much I can do." Negi said at a length, he come here to comfort Ku not make her more depressed, plus it sounded like he did care about the genius which was far from the truth. "But I will talk to Chao-san and see if there's anything I can do."

At that moment Kaede and the twins arrived as energetic as ever. "Hey guys what's up?" The two pinkettes yelled from about ten feet away. Quickly Jack gave them the quick version of the story and asked them to assemble the class for a farewell party, while he and Negi went to retrieve Chao.

"Ok, were off. You guys take care of things on your end and we'll deliver the guest of honor." Jack boasted, his cheerily attitude helped lift everyone's spirits, plus the mention of a party was enough to get any of the girls excited. When they turned their backs to the group the expressions turn grim as they marched forward.

Chao felt a dangerous aura fast approaching her position and then a second; it was easy to tell who they were. They made no attempt to hide their intentions either. It was clear the Jack and Negi had come to deal with her, that fact was supported by the look in their eyes, completely void of their usual friendliness.

"I'm guessing from your aura you won't be persuaded to join my side?" The genius inquired, before she had hoped to bring them over to her side but it seemed that idea was nothing but a pipe dream now.

Negi stepped forward, he knew that Chao would never give up on her plans but as her teacher he had to offer at least one last chance to walk away. If she refused, which he sure she would, then the gloves came off.

"Chao…I will only say this once go home to your own time or face the consequences." He told her with his fiercest glare.

Chao was dumb founded. Though she would have told him herself she was surprised that he already knew that she was from the future. It made her wonder what else he knew.

"So you know. Is that because you read my mind or is it because you're from the future as well?" She questioned. "That's it isn't it. I'm curious to how you managed that and why you brought Jack along, because the history books say you don't meet for a few more years."

This time Jack spoke. "It was really just a big flop about how we came to be here, but there is no point in trying to return. The future that we know off no longer exists. I would imagine that if you were to return now. Things would be very different."

"Even if that's true I will still full fill my plan. You shouldn't be so full of yourself to think you could change so much just by being here!" Chao retorted, she felt like a child being told everything she had worked so hard on was now pointless. Things couldn't have changed so much just because one cowboy wasn't off killing bandits in the desert…right?

"Looks like she's not going to listen to reason, Negi what should we do?" Jack asked jokingly. He was little surprised by Chao's line of thinking though. You would think that a smart girl like her would have remembered that Negi had come back too.

Negi sighed, another ingurgitation down the drain, why couldn't things ever be settled peacefully, he thought sliding into his battle stance. Beside him Jack did the same letting his hand hoover over his twin pistols which were set in the cross draw position.

In a flash they all attacked at once! Chao using her Cho-Chouken style to block Negi's attack, and then faster than a normal human she dodged the bullets that Jack had fired. The fight dragged on this way for at least a minute. Negi attacking up close and Jack from a distance trying to disable the Martian or the device on her back. But it proved far tougher then the two expected. Not only were they trying not to kill the Martian girl but her ability to move through time and all the other devices that gave Chao used proved to be very difficult to deal with.

It seemed like the fight was going to drag on for ever when something strange happened. Two unfamiliar weapons flew out of nowhere! A bladed hoop and a steel ball attached to a string, managed to catch the Martian off guard by wrapping around her trapping her in place.

The two men look up and to their surprise they see the twins dressed in battle kimonos, making them their unexpected helpers.

"Well, I'll be damned. Those two found themselves a warrior's scroll," Jack observed proudly, he may want to keep the girls out of danger but it's better if they can protect themselves. "Nice job girls, but what are you gals doing here?"

The two giggled. "Glad to help."

"So you have more allies? That's fine I'll just have to call my own." Chao said snapping her fingers. As soon as she did Chachamaru and Mana appeared ready to fight.

Accessing the situation Jack figured it was time for plan B. Jumping into the air and performing a series of summersaults, then landed behind the twins and wrapped his arms around their waists. "I think it's time to make tactical retreat ay Negi?" He said before leaping along the roof tops with Negi not far behind.

"Where did you guys set up?" Jack asked the twins.

"Over there on that rooftop!" Fuuka pointed to a flattop building nearby. He adjusted his trajectory and landed in the center of it with a soft cluck as his boot heels hit the stone floor a second later Negi landed as well, followed by Chao and her group.

Chao turned toward them. "We'll make this place the final battle-ne. I can also sense large number of people around here, if your plan was to ambush me with the mage teachers, then you just wasted your time because…"

She didn't get to finish because the fake walls surrounding the area dropped to the floor revealing the entire class of 2-A, and before she knew it Chao was surrounded by all sides by the girls who asked her a thousand questions at once, shouting "Welcome to Chaorin's Goodbye party."

Knowing that it was impossible to win against her foolish classmates Chao accepted defeat with a smile. Even if she didn't want to say good-bye to them it was still nice of them to throw this party for her, though the girls never need much of a reason to have a party.

"Now it's time for a special emergency project! It's time to give Chao her departing gifts!" the cheerleaders exclaimed; surprising the Martian genius.

"What? Presents? You guys don't have too…" But already the twins strolled up carrying a pair of shark pushies, than a CD from Ako and the cheerleaders. Pretty soon there was so much stuff that Chao didn't know what she was going to do with it all!

"Ok now for the real reason we threw this party!" Yuna exclaimed pointing dramatically at the Martian. "It's time for you to cry!"

"Uh," But before she could get a word out the girls attacked her with the tickle Mech hands that she invented! "Hey stop! I said stop it! Tickling is against the rules!" Chao laughed as the girls continued their relentless attack. Honesty she thought she would wet herself but she was saved from that embarrassment because a lone time peek out of her eye.

"That was really, really terrible-yo. I thought I was going to die!" Chao said relieved to have the tickle torture finally stop. Then noticed out of the corner of her eye, Ku approaching with a wrapped packaged towards her arms.

"I have a gift too, Chao. These are the twin swords my master gave to me and I want you to have them. I know you want me to keep this a secret, sorry."

"It's ok Ku, I'm actually happy you didn't it's nice to see that everyone cares so much." Chao told her excepting the swords just as the world tree began to glow with a dazzling light. Everyone stared in awe, and then Chao felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she came face to face with Jack who handed her a glass of punch.

"I think you should give a speech, maybe enlighten them a little?" He hinted directing her towards the stage. She went without protest.

"Ahem, I would just like to say that went I first came here I wasn't impressed when I found out that the class was full of airheaded bakachins, but you guys started to grow on me over these past two years and I would just like to say that it's been fun!" A healthy cheer erupted from the crowded as they raised their glasses in salute to their classmate.

"Hey Chao what was that talk about you having to go back to your homeland? Aren't you from China?" Makie asked, soon everyone was in trying to guess where the Genius originated from.

"You really want to know-ne. Well I'll tell you I'm from…Mars!" Chao cried holding up a picture of poorly drawn Martian. Everybody was shell shocked. "Yep I came from the future, where Mars is livable planet and also I'm Negi-Bozou's descendent." She said slyly. Of course this caused a lot of uproar as all the girls jumped the Martian girl.

Eventually everybody except, Negi, Jack, and Kaede had gone to sleep. Chao stood on the edge of the roof top wall looking out onto the campus. Behind her Negi and Jack jumped up after they had placed blanks over all the girls.

"Tell me you two if you could travel in time again would you try to change the tragic events of your pasts? Like meeting you're father Negi or saving your mother Jack? Or would you two have stopped yourselves from going through time?" Chao questioned.

Jack answered first, "No, I wouldn't because I don't regret the new life I have. I'm happy here with Kaede and the twins and that's why I will stop you from ruining everything."

"Negi-sensei?"

"I feel the same way Chao. Even if things aren't the same as I remember I have no intentions of changing things. I never have been happier in my life here and now with Ku-Fei." He said with conviction that revealed his true age.

"I see, tomorrow at noon we will settle this to see whose future will prevail!" Having said her piece Chao leaped away leaving the two standing on the rooftops staring at the rising sun. Today would be the day.

Negi and JAck confront Chao and then surprise party, regroup in villa.


	34. Chapter 34

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 34: Festival part 15-Present vs. future round 2-operation break out!

I don't own Negima!

It was the dawn of the final battle with Chao, earlier Jack and Negi gathered together the full force of their group, Ku-Fei, Kaede, Fuuka, Fumika and Setsuna and Konoka. They told them mostly everything that has been going on, Chao's plan to expose magic, the true power of the time machine and the world tree. Now in the cool summer morning they prepared for battle in Eva's front lawn, because Negi knew the villa had been booby trapped by Chao, so she could win without a fight. But Negi wasn't about to make the same mistake twice having their meeting place outside of Eva's cottage still proved a good cover from plying eyes.

The group when about their pre-battle preparations, Negi looked over his equipment he had gathered together his most power antique artifacts that he had collected over the years. A focus ring that would could take the place of his staff if he lost it during the battle. A magic gun heavy modified by Jack and a ragged cloak that with fire resistance properties. Across the clearing Jack was thoroughly cleaning his guns making sure they were in top form for the battle. He even had brought out his second pistol again and placed them in the cross draw position. On his back was his sawed-off 12 gauged shotgun and strapped hidden beneath his coat was his new artifact, the Tenryu- twin hilts that from a blade of energy when used.

Nearby Kaede was going over her own gear, sharping all of her ninja tools, which was a lot if you looked behind her to see the huge pile of kunai, shiriken, kodaichi, and many, many more that she keep hidden on her person. Where she kept them nobody really knew.

Next to her was Ku-Fei going through some basic positions with her staff. Most would think that she would be hesitant to fight against her friend, but it was anything but that, in fact she was excited! She wanted to go toe to toe with Chao and anything else her friend could throw at her, and she guessed she should stop the existence of magic from being revealed too. But really she was just thinking about the fight that was to come.

The remaining members Setsuna, Konoka and the twins were preparing as well. Setsuna sharpened her sword to the point where she could gently run her finger across and cut it with ease. Konoka made sure she had her spells memorized by heart and practiced with the magic rings that Negi had given her to help her use defensive magic. And finally the twins were practicing with their scroll weapons, they had gotten used them more and could now do basic Ki attacks, though Jack told them they couldn't fight against Chao, Chachamaru or Mana because they would be too inexperience to do anything. This hurt their feeling a bit but soon rejoiced when he said they could take out the robots.

"Really, you'll let us fight? No joke?" They asked, excited by the prospect of fighting robots. It was just like a video game!

"Yes," Jack said at a length. He didn't really want them out there but they needed all the help they could get, if Negi hadn't told him that Chao's robots just strip clothes, he would have never let them go. "But still be careful and don't think of it was a game. This is a real life battle and you could still get hurt." He warned, not that it seemed help any because the two pinkettes where all ready chatting away.

Ah those two, he sighed, remembering his first battle, it was a blissful, bloody memory filled with lots of explosions. Yeah, those were the best, but this time he didn't want those things, he just wanted to get this over with and return to the quieter life he had when he first came to Mahora. Not that those days were any less hectic, thanks to the two in front of him.

He ruffed the twin's hair loving, they maybe just a year younger but their appearance always had him thinking they were like his own kids or little sisters. But the harmony was quickly broken, when Jack heard a familiar "Click".

"Take cover!" He told everyone in the clearing, pulling the twins with him as he took cover behind a nearby tree. He could hear the whistling sound of bullets past through the air. He checked to make sure the others were alright, finding that they were he breathed a sigh of relief, and then pulled out his own guns and look out around the tree. There was no one in sight but that didn't mean they weren't there.

"Alright come out here now you assholes! I got a bone to pick with anyone who tries to hurt my friends, so you better be ready to meet your maker!" He taunted, he knew that the shoot wasn't Mana. There had only been six shoots total. Not enough bullets for the mercenary's SIG 45s, each of them had at least 15 rounds in a clip. And the gun was a familiar one, one very familiar to Jack, it was a .357 magnum.

Silence filled the air as the group waited for their attackers to make a move, but nothing happened. They continued to wait for a few more minutes just in case the cease fire was a ruse to make them lower their guard.

Finally after twenty minutes of waiting, Kaede decided to take a rise and jumped out from cover with her gaint Shuriken acting as a shield. However instead of bullets like she was expecting. Shuriken about half the size of her own (think about the one Yuffie uses in ff7) spun dangerously close then flew harmlessly pass her. Kaede was confused. Then to her surprised the blades doubled backed like a boomerang and flew straight at her!

With homed reflexes attaint through years of practice. Jack took aim and fires his guns at the spinning blades that were just moments away from slicing up his girlfriend. The bullet hit the steel blade with a "tink, tink" knocking them of their course and then the blades buried themselves deep into the ground.

"You alright Kaede," Jack called from his position.

Kaede nodded.

"Good, now listen were going to switch places. You take the twins away from here and Setsuna will take Konoka. Me and Negi will stay behind and deal with these guys." It may not be at the greatest plan, Jack thought but it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

A silent signal was sent to between the two, and then suddenly they jumped across the field. Jack had just taken position behind Kaede's fallen Shuriken when a horrified scream pieced the air. Turning around quickly, he saw the girls trapped inside a blackish sphere then disappear into thin air!

"KAEDE, FUUKA, FUMIKA!" He yelled in anguish. Behind him he heard Negi yell for Setsuna and Konoka as they to disappear in the same black sphere.

"Jack, what's happened to them?" Negi asked distressed. He has just seen five of his students disappear into thin air! And he was powerless to do anything! Then to his horror the same happened to Ku-Fei, who was crouching beside him. He waved his hands around where she had been, but it was too late she was gone!

Negi was in such a state of shock that he didn't notice till was too late and he too was disappearing. The last thing he saw before the darkness completely entrapped him was Jack picking up Kaede's shuriken and hurling it into the air.

When he finally came too, a bright light blinded him momentary, putting his hand over his eyes to try on block out the light. But them he heard them. They were faint at first then gradually they became louder till recognition set in.

"Girls, I'm so glad you're alright!" Negi cried from his position on the ground.

Now that it was clear that Negi was going to be ok. They gave him some place and now that the bodies were out of the way, Negi could see where they were. White sandy beaches, tall white marble tower and blue oceans. Yep, there was no doubt about they were in Eva's villa, which means that they were sent a week into the future, because of Chao's booby trap. Whatever they were hit with must have teleported them into the villa. It seemed like something Chao would do, but yet somehow it didn't. But there was a bigger question that needed answering. Where was Jack?

Looking around, the cowboy was nowhere in sight, he asked the other if they had seen him but they shook their heads, no. A feeling of dread filled his gut, if Jack had somehow managed to escape being sent into the villa with them. Then that means he most likely went after Chao himself, and not knowing what happened to them he was bound to be filled with rage and that usually leads to trouble…big trouble, he corrected.

Negi stood up, surprising the girls, "Come on we need to get out of here and find Jack, then we need to find a way to fix this mess." The girls gave a confused look. "Just fellow me I'll explain on the way."

Outside the group hurried along trying to as inconspicuous as possible. Along the way Negi explained his theory to the others. It was a little hard to belief but the facts supported it. The festival was clearly over, and if you need any more concert evidence the date on the newspaper was more than enough. As they continued wonder, Negi started to breed the small hope that Jack hadn't done anything that would have caused too much of an uproar, not that exposing magic the world wasn't an uproar. But that hoped soon died as they stumbled across a crater the size of the world tree, at least it wasn't in the place of the world tree itself or things would really be bad.

"You stop right there Negi!" A voice commanded. The group turned and found Professor Gandolfini standing behind them. "You'll be coming with me, it's yours and Jack's fault that this as happened! We already have Jack in custody, so come along peacefully."

Negi laughed, softly at first then full blown laughter that would have belonged to a madman. As he clutched his sides with one arm and pointed the other mockingly at the dark-Skinned mage, still laughing.

"YOU… (Laugh)…capture Jack… (Laugh) …the only way that would happen is if he was knocked out! Because there is no possible way you bunch of low level pansies could ever take him!" He mocked, and then as if someone flipped a switch, he grabbed the professor by his neck tie and pulled him down to eye level. "Tell me, everything you know now!" He said in a voice that promised pain.

"Ok," Gandolfini replied shaken by the young mage's change in demur. "Chao had disabled most of the mage teachers. Takahata had her cornered but somehow he got taken down. Then Jack appeared destroying everything in his path. He incarnated all of Chao's robots in an instant, (that's how the crater was made) practically destroyed Chachamaru and left Mama Tatsumiya bleeding on the ground, it was the most amazing think I ever seen and it only took him a minute! Then he confronted Chao herself. I never have seen such powerful fire magic in my entire life. There is no way to describe it, but it seemed like Jack was about to win when two strangers come to Chao's aid. One was a man in a black duster coat and cowboy hat. The other was a woman dressed as a Kouga Ninja. They took down Jack in a matter of seconds! After that they disappeared and Chao revealed magic to the world. That's all I know." He finished, and then fell into darkness as Negi hit a nerve to knock him out.

"Alright girls, we need recuse Jack, go back in time and stop Chao from relieving magic." Negi said ignoring the fallen teacher. "Here's the plan. Setsuna and Konoka, you two take the twins to this location under the world tree. Well me, Ku, and Kaede go and get Jack out of the underground prison. I know the way so it shouldn't take too long to…"

"I would like to make a change to your plan, Negi Bozou." Kaede interrupted. Valuing the ninja's opinion he motioned her to continue. "I think it would be better if I went alone to rescue Jack, well you and Ku go with the others. It will be too hard for Setsuna to protect Konoka and the twins on her own if some of the more powerful teachers show up and capture them. Bringing us right back to where started."

"But Kaede you can't possibly…"

Kaede shushed him, "remember who you're talking two Negi-Bozou." She whispered then disappears.

Meanwhile thirty stories underground, Jack heavy restrained, watched is capturers with hate filled eyes. "You fucking idiots! Let me out now and I may let you live!" He cursed, pulling at his bonds while Takahata and Seruhiko interrogated him or at least they tried to. For the past week they have gotten nothing out of the cowboy but curses and injuries. Proving that you can hurt someone with just your teeth after Mitsuru Nijūin tried his hand at interrogation. Akashi still trembles in fear when he sees Jack's toothy grin.

"Calm down Jack, we're here to help you, but you need to helps, now tells were Negi and the others are." Seruhiko said smoothly, it was his turn after all the other teachers failed. He hoped his laid back approach would have better results than the others tell me now strategy.

With a hidden smirk he ushered the teacher closer and being the fool he was Seruhiko took the bait, "So you what to know where they are huh," he whispered.

Seruhiko nods.

"Ok, their… (chomp!)"

Biting hard enough to draw blood, Jack firmly tugged at the mage's ear. Erecting a moan of pain each time and finally in a great display of strength, smashed him head first on to the cement floor; knocking him out cold.

Takahata sighed as he dragged the downed mage across the floor. How far have they fallen, first Chao defeats them and now Jack, who is chained head to toe in lead chains and other magical restraints and he still manages to beat them! He is starting to really question the skill level of his fellow teachers.

"Well Jack, I can't say I understand everything you told us…you know the time travel thing and Chao's plans but I have a feeling that you guys have some sort of plan to fix this. I'm not in any real position to help you guys, so I think I'll go take a 10 minute break. I hope that's enough time." He said with a knowing grin. He knew he could trust the cowboy and his former students and most of all Negi the son of his hero.

Jack returned the gesture, "Yeah I think that's more than enough time any longer and you might fall asleep old man."

"Yeah, you're probably right there," he stops at the door. "By the way, I thought you would want to know that Thomas, Rubi, Kataro and Sayo have all disappeared, most likely their staying low somewhere, to avoid any punishment, not that the council has any authority over them, better that they play it safe, now that they have some else other than themselves to look out for."

"Yeah, thanks and don't worry we'll fix this mess. You can count on that."

"I know,' Takahata says as the door closes.

Standing third stories above ground was Kaede who was thinking of the best way to get down the stairs without wasting unnecessary energy or running into traps. Just running down the stair would take too long and waste a bunch of energy. So it was time to do things the ninja way. Grabbing a rope and claw, she firmly dug the claw end of the rope into the ceiling and tied the rope securely around her waist and jumped.

The wind blew through her hair whipping it wildly about as she made her decent. The rope being magic kept pace, growing longer and longer. Till finally the ground was insight! Whispering the enchantment the rope stopped extending just one inch away from Kaede hitting the floor.

"That was a close one de-gouzu."

Quickly cutting herself down, Kaede found herself at the bottom of the stairs. Amazingly it only took thirty seconds. As she observed the area she found no trace of any sigh of ambush, but her enemies where mages, so traps could appear out of thin air.

Kaede stepped through the entrance to the prison, then jumped back just in time to avoid the snapping jaws of one hungry looking Cerberus! What happened next was instinct. Drawing two of her gaint shuriken from where ever she kept them, she threw them at the Cerberus, cutting off all four of its legs. To her surprise the legs regenerated and it leaped for another attack, smashing the ninja into the wall behind her.

With a groan, Kaede pulls herself from the rumble and launches another assault with kunai and explosives. Once again the beast healed as soon as the damage was done. This made her start to think that there was something missing. Focusing on the breast again she found that it had no presence, she could see it, but her senses told her that it wasn't there.

"An illusion, like Genjutsu," she concluded. "That shouldn't be too hard to get rid of."

The key to fighting an illusion was to first realize that what you see wasn't there, once you did that it was rather simple. You could defeat the illusion with a release technique or take out the illusionist. Usually since the illusionist is too hard to find, it's easier to cancel the illusion the problem is how. Kaede wasn't a mage, so she wasn't sure if her technique would work.

Then she remembered what Jack did during the tournament to gain her ninja powers, meaning she should be able to do the same.

"Partner Jack, grant me all of your power, activating contract!"

A blinding light emits from her body, then fades revealing Kaede dressed in Jack's Gunslinger attire, a duster coat, cowboy hat and boots and of course his pistol. "Now, let's see anti-magic bullets, ah here they are!" She exclaims, finding the red tipped projectile. With speeds that could rival Jack himself, Kaede loads the gun and fires at the beast making it disintegrate. Leaving a Chibi sized mage behind.

"(sniffle) (sob) (hiccup), D-d-daddy!" the Chibi mage cried running across the bridged to the unmistakable form of Mitsuru Nijūin one of the mage teachers and Takahata beside him.

"Mitsuru-sensei, Takahata-sensei, Chibi-Chan," Kaede addressed them tipping her hat. "I trust that you won't be trying to stop me anymore. Because I wouldn't want Chibi-Chan to see her father receives matching bite marks on his nose."

Takahata held up his hands in defeat, "No not at this moment. I still have a few more minutes of my nap left. So there's not much I can do to stop you."

"Thanks, sensei," Kaede smiled brushing past them.

Inside his ceil Jack managed to get one of his hands loose from his bonds and retrieved the knife hidden in his boot and cut free from the chains with a little fire magic. Anti-Magical chains or not they still had a melting point, but even though he was free of his chains there was still the three feet thick wall make of anti-magic material to deal with.

"Ok, let's start with something small, **Baring Knuckles!" **Clutching his fingers into a tight fist and adding a little fire magic. Jack's knuckles burned red hot as he bounded against the door, after about a dozen hits or so it became relevant that he wasn't doing any damage. "Alright, how about this, **Pyro ken!" **Boots a blaze, he delivered an earth shattering kick at the door but still nothing.

"Clearly normal spells aren't going to work, and this room already reduces my power by half, so it's time for something a little more extreme." Jack told himself grabbing the knife he used earlier. He didn't like using these kinds of spells because of the backlash, but he didn't have any other choice at the moment.

"**Oh one true God, grant me the power of the sword that guards the garden of the forbidden tree, Angel's Sword of Flame!" **Jack's Knife became a sword of holy fire the flames were so hot that they were even making him sweat!

One slash was all it to cut through the metal wall melting it like hot butter. He quickly discarded the knife which had turned to liquid from the heat and stumbled weakly out the hole. He approached the desk next to the prison and found all his equipment there. After checking to see that everything was in working order, Jack was ready to go find the others, till he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Well, I gotta say I'm diggin' the new threats...Kaede."

Author's note

Hey guys I just wanted to let you knew that in the coming weeks I'll have to start working in the fields and stuff, so my updating might become a little more erratic, and Once May 6 comes around I'll be graduating from high school and returning to my Job and generally living life, but don't worry I'll still be updating till august for sure after that I don't know. I'm hoping to have this story done by then if I continue to write that will be up to how much time I have when I start college.


	35. Chapter 35

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 35: Festival arc-Present vs. future round 3-Marshals

I don't own Negima!

"I gotta say I'm diggin' the new threats Kaede." Jack said sensing the ninja's approach or was cowgirl now? He didn't know but man he was digging seeing her in those boots.

"You're terrible you know that, right?" She told him. "But you know being in jail does give you much more appeal."

Wrapping in each other's embrace they leaned their faces closer till they were only centimeters apart.

"Really, then I guess know is a good time to tell you I've been in jail before." Jack whispered before attacking Kaede's lips with his own. Things were getting pretty hot and heavy till a loud "uhm" interrupted them.

"Um could you please save this for later? We are kind of on a tight schedule." Negi said sighing at the lovers antics. Did they really have to do this now of all times? The light of the world tree wasn't going to be there forever and waiting 22 years for the next power surge wasn't really flexible.

Following the underground path way beneath the world tree the gang stared in awe as they entered the ruins, but they didn't get to enjoy the view for long as a mighty roar echoed above them.

"Dragon!" They all screamed in unison, pushing their legs to move faster as the red lizard closed in teeth bared.

"Kaede give me a hand! Negi you get that watch ready!" Jack ordered, while firing his pistol at the dragon, Kaede joined in as well, both fired and ran at the same time; their bullets deflecting harmlessly off the dragon's scales.

"Negi," Jack yells.

"I know! It's just a bit further!"

It seemed as if time slowed down, Negi and the others reached the center of the world tree's roots and quickly grabbed hands as the watch powered up. Not far behind Kaede and Jack ran towards them with the dragon hot on their heels. And just as it was about to release a breath of scorching fire they joined hands with Fuuka and Fumika and Negi activated the watch launching them through time just as the flames reached to where they stood.

Inside the time tunnel was a mixture of colors, faded pictures of events that happened in the week after magic was relieved, all bundled up and mixing into unrecognizable blobs. Then they were floating in mid-air.

"Holy Crap," Jack exclaimed as they descended towards they ground. The others were screaming bloody murder and Negi was barely conscious because of the power he used up charging the watch. This means he had to do something! "Um ok something to slow our fall. Hmm not sure I got something that can do that without heavy damage."

"Jack!"

"Ok, don't get your panties in a twist. **Flare Bomb!" **Jack yelled placing his hands forward summoning flames that acted like rockets slowing their descent. "Everyone grab on!" he ordered and they complied dog piling on Jack's back, till they reached the ground, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Alright we made it!" the girls celebrated till two "Thumps" gained their attention. On the ground lay Jack and Negi completely exhausted.

"Negi, Jack," Ku and Kaede rushed to their lover's side. Quickly they gathered them up and carried them to a more secluded area.

In the library the two mages slept peacefully on the coach as the girls held a consul to decide what to do next. And taking center stage was Kaede.

"Ok guys, we need to proceed with Negi-Bozou's plan. Setsuna and Konoka you go talk to the Dean. Tell him the situation and see to it that he offers his full support. Fuuka and Fumika you two will stay here and watch over Jack and Negi while they recover make sure no one interrupts them. In the meantime I and Ku will be preceding with the battle preparations. Everyone understand?" A collection of hai's responded. "Good, now everyone move out and remember the time watch is broken, so we'll only have one chance to fix things. Failure is not an option!"

"HAI!"

In the dean's office Konoka explained the situation. The Dean was surprised to say the least; he would have never expected such a thing to happen, at least during his time, but he was Dean of the school and a member of the elder consul. He could handle this, though how was another question.

"Thank you for telling me girls. Leave everything to us, now."

"Uh, not to be rude grandfather, but history already proved that you guys aren't enough. Besides Negi and Jack have a plan. They just need a little favor from you."

"Oh and what would that be?"

Setsuna stepped forward with a map of the world. "Jack wants you to open a portal here." She pointed at a small dot by the Mexican American border.

"That's…"

"Blackwater, Texas home to over 300 gun mages and thousands upon thousands of magical weaponry that even normal humans can use." The swordswoman grinned, she was amazed by Jack's cunning using the weaponry from the gun mages will be much better than going to the wizard home land. Plus they would get some extra support as well. "So are you in?"

"Yes, we'll have the portal ready in thirty minutes have Jack over to the abandon church by then. Good luck girls." The Dean encouraged, officially handing the reins over them. He believed now was a perfect time for the youngster to show what they got.

The two girls bowed, "thank you grandfather. We promise we won't let you down."

"I know, now I suggest you get moving the clock is ticking if you know what I mean." With that the girls left the Dean and Tōko to themselves.

"Are you sure it's wise to leave something this important to them, sir? I mean no disrespect, but this is a problem for the whole wizard world and we're leaving it the hand of children." Tōko said anxiously. She was a trained Shinmei sword master, yet she felt that it should her out there fighting Chao. Not some foreign wizard and his gun happy friend. Even if the two mention were the sons of two the most powerful beings ever recorded in history.

"Now, now Tōko-Chan. You need to have more faith in these youngsters. You may find yourself surprised by what you see." The Dean said didactically. "Enough of this small talk, we still have our own rolls to play remember."

Meanwhile a certain Ninja and martial artist made their way towards classes 3-A saloon café on a very important mission. Convince Ayaka to move the main event forward and change up the theme a little. Now the two girls had very different thoughts running through their head. Kaede was trying to think of a way to convince Ayaka go along with their plan. Other than a few occasions of a talk here and there, her and the blonde, weren't really close friends, so convincing her was going to be a challenge. Ku-Fei on the other hand was have completely different thoughts, a dummy she maybe, but even she knew the class rep had an unnatural affection for their ten year old teacher. An affection that she did not appreciate because the said ten year old was her boyfriend!

"So, Ku-Chan any ideas on how we convince the class rep to go along with this?" Kaede asked the blonde. When she looked over she swore she saw black thunder clouds floating around her as she gave Kaede and absolutely evil look.

"We could knock her out tie her up and throw her in a closest." Ku said malevolently.

"I don't see how that would help us." Kaede said nervously. She had never before seen this side of Ku. Normally the Chinese girl was always, so happy and didn't seem capable of such thoughts.

"Nothing, but It would make me feel better." Ku answered as she open the door.

Inside the classroom was madness as always, everybody was busy running around, and in the center of this chaos was the one and only second daughter of the Yukihiro group Ayaka Yukihiro, barking orders left and right, Her gaze focused at the two new comers with tense frustration that comes with being in charge.

"Were have you two been? We needed you guys here hours ago! Now hurry up and get to work!" She ordered, then turned away expecting them to comply like usual. But they were on a mission and would not be detoured, so when Ayaka felt the strong grip of Ku-Fei on her shoulder she quickly lost her usual attitude.

"Liston here Incho, we need you to do a little favor for us." Ku whispered to the heiress's ear. She still didn't like the fact that she was giving one of Negi's admirers leverage over him in the future, but figured that Incho was, so stupidly obsessed with him that she would never ask for anything in return. But so help her if she uses this to try and get a date with Negi they will never find the body.

"Negi-Sensei wants me to move the main event forward! If that is what my beloved desires then I shall use all my power to have it done! I'm off to make the arrangements now!" Ayaka declared flamboyantly before running off with speeds that could rival a cheetah.

"I very proud of you Ku-Chan for handling that with such maturity. I know it was hard." Kaede praised patting the martial artist on the back.

"Kaede I think that girl over there has a picture of Jack in the baths."

"What! I'll the little bitch!" Kaede raved tackling Yuna who just happen to actually have the said picture, which she acquired from Kazumi a few months back.

"Glad to see how mature you are when it comes to your boyfriend." Ku grin mischievously. After a few minutes she collected the still raging ninja, normally she would have let the fight go on, but they had schedule to keep.

At the abandon church, Jack after regaining his strength stood in the center of a large magic circle located in the basement. Beside him were Negi, Kaede, Ku-Fei, and the twins. (The latter two had stumbled across them on their way there, and wanted in on the action.) The Dean explained how the portal worked and told them that they only had 30 minutes before it closes.

"Good luck on you mission. We'll continue to do our part here." The dean said encouragingly.

"Don't worry old man. We'll be there and back just in time for dinner. Better have a few hundred extra plates though." Jack joked as the runes began to glow, then in a flash they were gone.

United States Blackwater, Texas

On the wide open pains of Texas long ranges of wild grass stretch across the land making an ocean of green. There wasn't an ounce of civilization around for miles just wild untamed land that thanks to certain group have been kept this way for over 100 years.

"Well we're here!" Jack yelled enthusiastically, it's good to be home. It's been a years since he last been back, not including the time travel thing.

The others however were just plain confused. All they saw was wide open country, not the supposed legendary town of the gun mage's.

"So, this is where you live Jack? There's nothing here." Fuuka stated pessimistically. Fumika agreed alongside her, they wondered if they end up in the wrong place.

Negi step forward, if he remembered right the entrance should be…here! "Don't always count on what you see girls, especially with wizards." He said whimsically, touching what seemed like open air but then water like ripples appeared and he leading them by the hand he dragged them through the barrier. "Here we are girls, welcome to Blackwater."

They were amazed. It was like stepping back in time. The town its self was made of brick and a combination of compel stone and gravel streets. The building that made up main street were made of red brick and wood at the end of the street in the square was the bank a two story building made of brick and painted white, parallel to that was the sheriff's office three stories tall and made of red brick like most of the town, and in-between the two was the town hall made of white marble with a dome roof and pillars. In the center was a gazebo surrounded by a small park.

At a first glance Blackwater looked like a nice place to live. That was until you saw the locals. Harden killers, living everyday by the grit of their teeth and the sweat on their backs, and distrustful of outsiders.

They weren't even a foot into town when every gun in the vicinity was pointed at them, locked and loaded. Every held their hands up in surrender, well everyone except Jack, who strode towards the crowd. Pulling the flap of his duster back to reveal his guns, then drew them with inestimable speeds.

"All right that's enough of that you pieces of shit! If you don't want some extra lead in your diet I would suggest you holster you iron." He ordered the townsfolk. Seriously you would think that they would at least remember him, and if they didn't they could be reminded by his bullet piecing their skull.

But the townsfolk still kept their sights trained on the cowboy. They could tell from his clothes that he was a Gunslinger, but that doesn't mean they're willing to trust him just because of that. Anyone could get some guns and a Duster coat anywhere in today's world.

"All of you settle down, I don't want to clean up your blood stains this early in the day." A voice called out. A man around 40 years of age, wearing a white ranch shirt with a brown vest and pants, and a silver star pinned to his chest walked out into the street. Instantly the townsfolk holster their guns, there was no way they were tangling with the marshal over some strangers.

The marshal stepped towards the group, lighting a cigar as he inspected them with a keen eye then nodded. "I gotta say Jack you got quite the collection of girls here. Your father would be proud."

"Shut it marshal. I didn't come here to be patronized by you." Jack retorted angry. He was starting to wonder why he thought it was a good idea to seek help from this basterds, doing the greater good sucks sometimes.

The marshal laughed, it was good to have the kid back, "So what do you want here Jack? I'm serious now; I don't want any trouble here." The marshal said lead them down street, now that the marshal had them in his care the others simply ignored them, and went about their business.

"Nothing much," Jack said. "Just here to pick up some weapons and maybe some men for a little battle that's about to take place."

"Sounds interesting, how many you need?"

"Enough to hold off 2500 robots for a bit, you nothing big," Jack said off handedly. The marshal however didn't think the same.

"2500! What fucken kind of small problem is that! That's more then all our members in the country! And you want to fight them head on! Who do you think you are George Custard?" The marshal yelled distressed, he was really getting to old to keep up with these youngsters and their crazy ideas.

Knowing the Marshal like he did, Jack decided to cut the man a break. "At least give us the weapons. The rest is volunteering, they don't have to come if they don't want to, but I think after hearing what I say everybody will be gun ho."

"That's what I'm afraid of." The marshal sighed, but none the less gave orders to his deputes, who were nearby to start getting the weapons ready as well as gather everybody in the center of town. "I just hope that this doesn't blow up in our face."

"Trust me; this is one time changing event that even you will want in on." Jack smirked.

In the center of town all the residence of Blackwater gathered together at least in body as most of them were already drunk even those it still a few hours before noon. And standing on the stares of the court house was Jack, ready to motivate into doing whatever he wanted. It was just like Rubi told him before. Blackwater loves freedom and isolation, they to take one away and you got your self an army of angry gunslingers.

"People of Blackwater shut the fuck up and listen, my name is Jack McCoy, and I got some news to tell ya. Over in Japan there's a girl by the name of Chao Lingshin and she wants to expose magic to the world." A buss of conversation broke out from the crowd, Jack wait a minute before raising his hand for silence. "I know some of you are thinking what does this have to do with us, right? Well let me lay it out for you. If magic is exposed then those higher class wizards will demand that we open our doors them. Eventually every wizard not wanting to deal with the morals will be coming to our towns and with that they will start to change things to their benefits and someday some idiot will lead the humans here and that will be the end of our culture, our history, of everything that our fathers and fore fathers fought and died for and it's all because some girl thought it would help some people in a long distant future live better lives! Now I'm not saying that's bad, but what about the live here is it right to destroy the live of today for those of tomorrow? For people who don't even exist yet? I say no! What do you say?"

"No…" The people whispered

"What was that?" He asked holding a hand to his ear.

"NO!" They replied with more vigor.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" He asked.

"Fight!"

"That's right! We will show here that you don't mess people freedom. Send the word we ride for Mahora!"

"Yeah!"

In the back of the crowd the marshal gave a nod to the telegraph operator. The thin man went to work tapping the small device sending word out to the rest of the Gunslinger towns.

Deadwood, South Dakota

"Marshal, Marshal Hickok! You have a message!" A boy yelled as he ran through the street towards a long haired man with a thick handle bar mustache sitting on the porch of the jail with a keg of whisky beside him.

James Hickok Marshal of Deadwood, age 39, peered out from under his hat and addressed the boy, "What is it?" he demanded gruffly. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Yes, sir, I'm sorry," the boy shuttered. "But the message arrived from Blackwater via telegraph and it's…"

"Blackwater," James questioned cutting the boy off. What did they want? "Read it boy, and leave the 'stop crap' out of it."

"Yes sir!"

_Message_

_From Marshal Wesley Harden_

_ Hickok trouble is brewing in a place called Mahora academy in Japan. You know the one with old Konoe running the show. Anyway that McCoy Kid came by and told me that a girl named Chao Lingshin is planning to expose magic. You and I know that will be nothing but trouble, so if you're in gather up as many men as you can and be ready for a war. _

_End of message_

Taking a swig of whisky James glared down at the boy. "Well what are you waitin' for boy? Spread the word. We're going to Japan!"

"Yes, sir!"

Dodge City, Kanas

Marshal Stapp Earp, age 33, sat lazy in his office chair, polishing his guns, when his brother Walter Earp, age 30, entered the room waving a piece of paper in the air.

"Hey, brother those guys from Blackwater are calling for a posse to head to Konoe's place in Japan." He said cheerfully. Things have been a little boring as of late and the younger Earp brother was itching for a fight.

Stapp just held his hand up, signaling for Walter to hand over the paper, he did so eagerly. After read the message, Stapp crumbled it up and through it in the trash, then stood and walked over to the gun rack.

"So we going or not," Walter asked just as his brother through a rifle into his hands.

"What do you think?" He smirked.

Fort summers, New Mexico

Marshal Henry "The kid" McCarty, age 21, awoke from his sleep on the prison bed, after a night of drinking and sexual flocking with the local prostitutes, (They were still sleeping next to him)he heard the angry yells of Kitty Stables, the beautiful half Mexican telegraph lady.

"Henry wake up and do your job!" She yelled angry still pounding at the door. Still have a sleep Henry pulled on his pants and gun belt and answered the door.

"What do you want it still early?" He complained, rubbing the sleep from his blue eyes, his brown hair had a nasty crow's nest in the back.

"It's a quarter to 10'" She told him, looking digested.

"So?"

Kitty sighed, and handed over the letter. It wasn't worth the effort. "Whatever. A message arrived from Blackwater. They want you to gather up as many men as you can and be ready to ride."

"I see that, sounds like a fun time! Now how about you and I get some breakfast while the boys get ready?" He suggested, wrapping his arm around hers and leading her towards the restaurant, still shirtless. He could tell the boys to get ready along the way, he reasoned, after he got rid of his hangover and the little tent between his legs. He was sure kitty could help with that last one.

Glenwood Springs, Colorado

Marshal/Doctor Wyatt "Doc" Holliday, age 36, was busy patching up a bullet wound on a patient, when his 15 year old nurse Rachael Long, arrived at the office with a letter.

"Marshal…"

"It's Doctor at this moment Rachael, please continue." He interrupted, while remaining focus on bandaging the wound.

"Yes of coarse Doctor. A letter from Mr. Hardin came for you via telegraph. They say it is urgent!" She exclaimed. Having read the letter herself she knew it was very important, but she also knew better then to try and pull the Doctor away from a patient.

"Yes, and so is this. I'll get to it in a minute." He said calmly, finishing wrapping the bandage. "Alright let's see." Wyatt said reading the letter.

"Hmm this is very urgent in deed. Rachael please fetch my gun and badge for me, oh and get someone to gather up some fighting men. I'll be leaving for Blackwater in twenty minutes, so please have everything ready by then."

"Yes, Doctor."

"It's Marshal now, Rachael."

Back in Blackwater things were really moving as everybody locked and loaded. Crate loads of weapons were being hauled out into the open terrain as they waited for the arrival of the others.

"Get ready guys, you're about to see something that hasn't happen in over a 100 years."

"What's that Jack?" The twins asked curiously, but it was the marshal who answered.

"The gathering of the Greatest Gunslingers the world as ever seen," he said, just as multiple circles of light appeared and dropped of hundreds of men and woman dress as cowboys. In the front of each group were four men with silver stars pinned to their shirts. Engraved on the stars was one word.

"Marshal."


	36. Chapter 36

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 36: Festival arc-Present vs. future round 4-Cowboys vs. Aliens!

I don't own Negima!

"Everyone can I please have you attention! We have announcement for the school festival's final day event!" Makie dressed as a cowgirl announced throwing flyers into the air, letting them float down the earth to be picked up by passers. A random male student pick up the flyer, the top read in bold "Mystic Gunslingers vs. Alien invaders" with a picture of legendary gun fighters and a column showing the equipment the participants would be using. All over people were voicing their excitement about the new event and hurried to join.

At the weapons stand Yuna (After recovering from Kaede's assault earlier) enthusiastically explained the every last gun to anybody in sight. The gun fanatic had never in her life seen such a collection! She had truly died and gone to heaven. "Step right up, and get your gun! Here sir try this .44 colt navy, or perhaps the 12 gauge pump is more your style? You over there you look like you would be best friends with this 30-30 Winchester!"

Sitting high on a ledge above the crowds, Jack watched with amusement as Yuna force another gun on to a random participant. Luckily none of the guns where loaded yet, and if they were special bullets that didn't harm the human body were in use. Coarse there was always the chance of real bullets being mixed in with the special ones, he mused. He briefly wondered what Chao would do, from what Negi told him the spell she was using had very precise timing, so she couldn't delay it. So that meant she would attack earlier. And of course that would happen as soon as he thought about it as victors of the strip beam, desperately try to cover their most private areas.

Lighting up a smoke, Jack projected his voice over the crowd. "Ambush! Fire, fire, fire!" he ordered to the mob below, and filled with adrenaline they did. A series of loud bangs erupted as the battle for the future officially started.

"Come on, push em back!" Yuna spurred, firing her twin revolvers into the robot horde, twelve when down, but a dozen more took their place. After reloading Yuna did a fantastic summersault over the other players, putting her right in the frontlines! "You can just call me Yuna the kid!" She yelled emptying her guns again. As she reloaded, she was completely unaware of her surrounding, and didn't see one of the robots fire its stripper beam till it was almost too late!

Bang! Bang! Two precise shots found their mark in the attacking robot's mechanical head. Yuna looked back in awe as the teachers arrived on the scene with the marshals, but her attention was focused on the smoking barrel of one Henry "The kid" McCarty.

"Hey there missy, let me show you how the real kid of the west does It!" in an instant six more robots were destroyed, and before anyone had time to comprehend what was happening, henry reloaded his 41 thunder and destroyed six more. "Ah how do you like that?" He boasted.

The other marshals just rolled their eyes to the sky unimpressed. "That's just plain sloppy kid. Here's how you do it!" Hickok proclaimed, float above his gun handles, and if you calmed to have saw what happened next, you would be lying, because as far as anybody could tell the guns never moved from the holster, but twelve robots fell to the ground none the less.

"And here they are ladies and gentleman the legendary gunslingers are here to give a helping hand!" Kasumi announced over the microphone, after some persuasion from Jack, she whole hearty agreed to be their official ally, or have all her memories burned away. You could tell which one she picked. "But don't worry players the legend characters are only here to help not take away your chances for the grand prize, so fight on!"

This was a huge relief to the crowd as they resumed the battle with new vigor, explosions where everywhere as more and more robots feel to the sting of the gunslinger's bullets.

"Oh man this is the best!" Akira exclaimed as she bashed in the head of a robot with the butt of her pump shotgun. She had run out of ammo a while ago and has been unable to the ammo station to get more, but that didn't stop her from continuing the fight. Sidestepping another beam she rammed another robot in the stomach and smashed in its head.

While she was enjoying her victory a blast of a double barrel echoed behind her, turning around she found Wyatt Holliday standing over the ruined metal, calmly loading another round shells. "Madame," He said tipping his hat. Behind him another robot charged at him, Akira was about to warn him when it blew into pieces, and Wyatt reveal the smoking barrel of his sawed-off to her.

"Never leave home without. Here." He said tossing her some ammo. "See if those don't get you out of fix." And then he walks calmly through the carnage, causally shooting down random robots as if he were merry strolling through the park.

"Wow," was all she said, thinking how dashing the man looked, and then shook herself, "Oh no I'm turning into Asuna!"

Ako was busy administering field aid, so far there were no serious injuries, and with the magical tools given to her small scrapes and bruises disappeared in seconds! Just as she finished healing a kid's leg a robot snuck up behind her with its beam fully charged! She braced herself for what was to come, and was petrified, because her scar would be exposed to the world to see!

Then suddenly a series of bang, bang, bang, echoed above her, up on a nearby ledge Stapp, and Walter Earp, sniped robots with their Winchesters with deadly accuracy. She gave the two gunslingers a thumb up, and continued with her work. They in return tipped their hats.

"Sweet lookin' girl don't cha think bro?" Walter teased. He always thought his older brother was too high strung; maybe having a girl would loosen him up a little.

Stapp grunted disinterested. "She's a kid. Now get your head out of your ass, and shoot some of these motherfuckers!" and in rapid succession he gunned down another twelve robots.

"Whatever you say, but I think I would have a shot. Don't you think so?" Walter asked, but the deadly look in his brother's eyes told him to shut up, and not wanting to be punished by his brother's swift hand, he quickly compiled. "Ok, I'll stop just stop giving me that look it creeps me out."

"Good," Stapp smirked cocking his gun.

From the home base of the gunslingers Marshal Wesley Harden directed the players, trying to form some kind of organization of command. Things could turn south very quickly, if the players were left to fight individually, even with the help of the teachers and Gunslingers. Coarse that was why they had the real Gunslinger mages on standby back in Blackwater. With just a little chant they could have 300 fresh troop on hand in just a mere seconds, but he hoped it wouldn't have to come to that if this was the only resistance they were going to meet. And of course, as soon as he said that, gaint robots emerged from the lake with super thick strip beams, nearly wiping out most of the players in seconds.

"Dammit, should have seen that coming!" The marshal complained, 25 years of doing this kind of shit, and still he makes that one off handed comment that sends everything down the crapper. All over the battlefield his fellow marshals politely express their thoughts.

"Way to go Jackass!" (Hickok)

"I don't know I kind of like it this girl just lost her cloths in front of me and I'm really enjoying the view!" (Henry)

"I must say old friend you have quite the bad luck, but I'm afraid I don't have a cure from that." (Wyatt)

"Never knew you were such a pervert man… can you make more of them appear? I think Stapp getting… (Smack!)…never mind!" (Walter)

"Will you all shut up?" Wesley yelled back, and then pressed the button on his com-link. "Teacher units how are things on you end?"

"Not good the school barrier been dropped, and a number of Mech demons have appeared on campus!" Misora hollered over the radio. They were in a bad fix, and then a number of mages disappeared in a sphere of black. The nun felt someone kick her sending her flying, turning around she saw Cocone disappear!

"No Cocone!" She yelled thinking her friend was dead.

"There displacements bullets, everybody that was hit should be fine," A voice said. Misora looked up, relieved to see Takahata, Setsuna and the twins landed beside her.

"Thank god! You guys are here! Everyone was just disappearing in to thin air and…"

Takahata held up his hand for silence. "It's alright. Like I said their displacement bullets they can't be more than 3 km away, but what was the point?"

"Your right Takahata-sensei, what is the point." A voice answered. The group turned in shock to see the enemy leader herself Chao Lingshin dressed in her red coat outfit with four strange machines floating around her. "The point is my dear Professor is their not 3 km away, but 3 hours in the future. Say hello to my time displacement bullet. And I must applaud you for making it back here. Did you enjoy my new world? I'm sure it was a much better place thanks to my intervention."

"CHAO," Setsuna growled, gripping the hilt of her sword. "You are scum!" She screamed swinging at the Martian.

"Really, you think you have a chance after what happened last night?" Chao taunted darkly avoiding the attack. "How laughable," She said disappearing and reappearing behind the swordswoman, and then delivered a savage blow with her cyber enhanced fist, Knocking Setsuna to the ground unconscious.

"Setsuna," the twins cried, drawing their own weapons, and charged towards the Martian.

Chao smirked at the two and snapped her fingers, "Mana if you would please, take care of these two."

"Roger." The mercenary replied firing two ricochet shots at the pinkettes. Really she just wanted to keep them safe, and what could be safer than at the end of the battle.

"Now that just leaves you Takahata-sensei, but really you don't stand a chance. The only ones who do are probably Jack or Negi." Chao said amused. She would like to see them try; it would be interesting to go head to head with her family's greatest ancestors. Wait…ancestors? Why did she include Jack, he wasn't her ancestor, so why did she think he was for a second.

All sudden her vision started to warp, memories of two shadowed figures, played over and over in her head. She could make the figures out to be a man and a woman, but she could never see their faces. And now her head started to hurt, she held the sides with her hands, trying to block out the pain, but it just got worse!

"Chao?" Takahata approached the time traveler carefully. It was obvious she was in pain, but his battled harden senses still told him to be wary, even if she was once his student.

"MANA," Chao yelled through gritted teeth, and with professional aim the mercenary took aim, and gunned down Takahata three hours into the future, before rushing down to downed Martian's side.

"Chao are you ok?" Mana asked concerned for the Martian's wellbeing, but she was helpless to do anything to help her. Eventually though Chao let go of her head, and with Mana's help stood on her feet.

"I'm ok Mana just a little light headed." She told the mercenary as her strength returned. "It's nothing really."

"Really, why don't I believe you?" Mana said quirking an eyebrow. She may not be a genus like Chao, but she wasn't a Baka Ranger for Pete's sake! "Whatever we need to get you somewhere safe, so you can rest, otherwise you'll never be able to take on Negi or Jack in the state you in now."

"Wise words as always Mana, but first I need to address our other party guests."

Back on the battle front things have been leaning in the gunslingers favor with over a thousand enemy units destroyed, the mage teacher and student keeping watch from the central computers where very impressed with the results. For a second they played with the thought that things were going to be all right, when the alarms went off!

"What's happening?" The Teacher demanded.

"It's Chao. She's infiltrated almost all of our systems, we're being locked out!" The student answered. Her eyes widened when she took a closer look. "She is trying to disable the barrier around the school!"

"No, if we lose that we'll be completely venerable! Who has this kind of hacking skill?" Asked the teacher in fear and awe, they have never faced such highly skilled hacker before.

"I don't know professor, but we have another problem. A virus has been imputed directly into the system, but something is strange about it. " Said the student.

"What's strange about it?" The Teacher asked.

"It's infecting both our systems and the hackers. It's like nothing I've ever seen before." The student said right before all of the system was taken over, leaving them completely powerless on the cyber battle front.

In cyber space the robotic mistress Chachamaru herself effectively disabled all of Mahora's cybernetic defenses. Allowing her full access to the web, now it would be simple matter of spreading the existence of magic to the world! Nothing could stop her now! Suddenly a small ball of fuzz flies across her vision.

"What on earth was that? Scans indicate a virus, and a very advance one, starting counterattack." She said as various green spheres of energy surround her, firing lasers at the elusive fuzz ball, but it just laughed manically as it bounced of the walls of cyberspace.

"YEEHEHEHAA," It yelled as it crashed into Chachamaru's force field, nearly jolting the cyborg out of her chair. As Chachamaru regained her seat, she finally got a closer look at the monstrosity, and it was very familiar, in fact she had seen it before!

"Wolfie?"

Back with the gunslingers, the battle has been going well, that was until robots armed with time displacement bullets advanced on to the scene. In just a few short seconds dozens of players were removed from the battle, before they had time to blink! The remaining players wondered what became of they're missing comrades as a gaint holographic display of Chao appeared over the lake.

"Hello Ladies and gentleman, I Chao Lingshin, leader of the Martian army. Commend you on your efforts in the first round, but now I think it's time we up the ante. I think being able to rejoin the battle even after you've been it is too boring, so with the latest technology from the research division things will be much more thrilling! This special bullet here will instantly disqualify any player hit by it, but that's not all it does, no, the ones hit will be forced to spend the rest of the festival asleep; truly something to get the blood pumping no? Also I have already dispatched most of your hero units who were you last ray of hope. Do you still have the will to face my robot army? I wish you all a good fight. Also please remember that the Martian army is funded by the research division and Chao Bao Zi, please remember to stop by." Chao finished then disappeared with arrogant smirk.

Everyone mumbled in low tones, most were considering of dropping out of the battle, when a strong voice echoed over the crowd. "You just gonna give up, because of a little thing like this?" Marshal Harding asked the crowd. He waited for a response and he got one.

"No!" Yuna yelled from the crowd. "Come on everybody! The tougher things are the more thrilling things get! And what could be more thrill then one shot disqualification? If it wasn't tough then there would have been no point in doing it in the first place, so buck up and take out them robots!"

"The girl right, and if that don't get cha movin' then how about double points for every kill and a bonus for anyone who finds Chao!" Harding proposed. The result was overwhelming as the players leap back into the fray with renewed vigor, and with moral on the rise he decided to remind everyone that you don't get rid of the marshal that easy. "And remember you still have us legendary units on your side, and more are on the way! You just have to hold out a little longer!" Then Harding pressed the button his com-link. "Jack get your ass into gear! I don't know how much longer we're going to last."

"Roger that marshal, Jack out." Jack replied from his perch above the battle field. He knew the marshal was right, and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop back to the library to where Negi was resting with the Kaede and Ku-Fei keeping watch over him, and as much as Jack wanted to fight Chao by himself. He knew well enough from the last time that things would go down to shit if he did, and with the time watch destroyed there would be no second chance.


	37. Chapter 37

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 37: Festival arc-Present vs. future round 5-High noon showdown

I don't own Negima!

Negi opened his eyes, after their little trip to Blackwater his strength left him again. He knew he shouldn't push himself, but he wanted to be involved with the operation, plus he thought that with his magic reserves at a higher level than last time he could handle a short teleportation trip, but even that proved to be too much for his exhausted body, as he collapsed as soon as they returned to Mahora.

He didn't know how, but he knew that the battle was already in full swing, and that means it was now his turn to take to the stage, and this time he knew he was refreshed and ready to take on his Martian descendent, and this time he felt none of the hesitation, or doubt of his actions. It was just as Chao said herself, there is no evil just millions of different justices, and his justice would be the one to win!

In his preverbal vision he could see Ku-Fei and Kaede sitting comfortably on the other coach. It looked like they were chatting about where the others were. Taking a closer look around the room, but making sure not to draw the attention of the two girls, he took note that Setsuna, Konoka, Jack and the twins were all missing. From the factions of information he was able to hear from his position, it seemed that Konoka was at the frontlines with the players to take care of injuries. Switch he wasn't surprised to hear, the heiress had come far in her healing studies, so it was only natural that she would want to do her part. Now Setsuna and twins it seems that they had gone to support the Mage Teachers, noble of them, but in Negi's honesty opinion not worth the effort. Last time proved that the teachers, minus a select few, were completely useless! Might as well write them down as MIA, he sighed, he was positive that Chao had already got them with a displacement bullet by now. Finally the conversation turned to Jack, who was observing the battle from a far, something that Negi knew would ilk the cowboy to no end, but Negi knew the phones would be taken out, so it would be good to have someone to come and get them. It would be a total waste if Negi had just slept through the whole battle!

Feeling that they were being watched Kaede, and Ku-Fei turned to the only other pair of eyes in the room, and saw Negi with his eyes open.

"Negi, you're awake! I'm so glad!" Ku-Fei crossed the room in a nanosecond, and gave her boyfriend a loving, yet nearly fatal bear hug. Kaede watched the two with amusement as the color of Negi's face turned from red to blue to purple in just a few short seconds.

"Ku...I…need…air!"

"Oh sorry," Ku apologized, dropping him on the floor, "Ayah, sorry Negi-kun!"

"It's ok Ku (Cough) I know you were just a little… excited." He reassured his girlfriend. In the background he could see Kaede badly try to contain herself from laughing out loud, but he ignored it, after being at the butt of jokes and harassment for nearly five years at the hands of his own students, Negi learned to just lets things go.

"Alright, ladies I believe we have an appointment with our dear friend Chao, let's not keep her waiting shall we?" He said grabbing his staff, and ring as he head for the door.

Outside Negi knew from his insight of events to come, that there would be a robot tank outside the library entrance. Needless to say it was nice to know things stayed the same. He easy dispatched the troublesome tin can with a flick of his wrist, sending a number of wind daggers to slash the robot apart. He had almost let his guard down when he remembered, what, or should he say who was lurking around, and in feet of great skill and precision that can only be obtained through years of training. Negi managed to pull both Ku-Fei and Kaede out of the way of the incoming displacement bullet.

Up in a nearby tower, Mana Tatsumiya peered through the scope of her gun in wonderment, she knew that Negi-sensei was skilled, but he dodged her attack as if he already knew it was coming! Truly he was an intriguing opponent, but she didn't have time to ponder as six daggers of wind cut through the brick walls of the tower where she taken cover.

"I know where you are Mana-san. You can't hide from me." Negi declared launching another set of wind daggers at the mercenary, only this time they were intercepted with more B.C.t.L bullets. But that was okay, because it was Negi's intention to waste as many bullets as he could before Kaede offered to hold of Mana for him.

And she did right on cue. "Negi-Bozou leave this to me. You and Ku go on without me." Pulling a set of Kunai from her hidden poach, Kaede prepared to head of the mercenary in any way she could. Coarse deep down Kaede has always wanted to go toe to toe with Mana, and what a surprise that opportunity would come so soon!

"Thank you Kaede-Chan, I know you can beat her!" Negi said firmly. He knew that Kaede could handle the mercenary; history already proved she could, and he had faith in her ability. "Come on Ku." Grabbing the martial artist by the hand leading her away from the soon to be battle ground. Ku looked back at her ninja friend, and gave a salute.

Kaede gave a nod in acknowledgement, and sent the Ku on her way. She appreciated the thought, but she now had to focus at the task at hand.

Then to some unheard signal Kaede launched her kunai into the air just as four shots rang out over the square. With the black spheres blocking her opponent's line of sight, and threw down smokes bombs to aid her. Now with complete cover Kaede could now get the jump on Mana. Jumping high into the air so she was level with the tower, Kaede unleashed one of her larger shiriken, destroying the tower, but no one was inside!

"You'll have to do better than that Kaede." Mana said appearing behind the ninja gun drawn. She had discarded her black robe, revealing her black leotard like outfit with white chaps, and Jacket. She felt a twist of excitement in her gut as she stared down the ninja with her demonic eyes, and saw that the other held no fear, which excited her even more! It had been long time since she a faced such an opponent, and she would enjoy it to the fullest; within a reasonable budget of course.

Negi and Ku were about a dozen blocks away when they heard the explosion, clearly the two girls where not holding anything back. Though he hoped they would at least remember where they were and not destroy the whole area, otherwise the Dean would have his hide! But that was neither here, nor there at the moment because any second…

"Stop right there Negi-san," A robotic voice commanded.

…the Chacha sisters would appear.

Yes the three robotic clones of Chachamaru or the Chacha sisters are what Negi called them. The long haired one was a mid-range to close range fighter, while the other two short haired ones were long range fighters equipped with guns. Overall they were nothing compared to the real Chachamaru, but still they were nothing to sneeze at either. Their primary programing was to collect battle data, so they would have more than enough battle experience to be intermediate fighters, thought nothing to Negi's level.

Well Negi had his insight from the future his partner was confused. Ku-Fei was puzzled by the robotic triples appearance, and was about to approach them when Negi pulled her back. She paid attention to the mage's body language, and held her place.

"Ku-Chan that isn't the real Chachamaru, it's just a copy made by Chao and Satome-san." He explained releasing this grip. "Though I would hate to ask this of you would mind holding them off, while I go after Chao."

"It would be my pleasure Negi-Kun," Ku said cracking her knuckles. "Just leave everything here to me and you go stop Chao from doing bad things, and I'll be sure to give you a reward when this is all finished Aru."

Without warning Ku slammed her fist into the long haired clone, and sent her flying into the other two temporary immobilizing the robots long enough for Negi to slip by safely. By the time they grained their balance, Negi was long gone, and Ku-Fei summoned her staff, and gave a practice twirl.

"Now then shall we get started?" Ku said challenging them. Staff in hand she charged forward and the robots response in kind. Grabbing the first attacker by her throat Ku flung her to the side, then side stepped an incoming punch from one of the short haired clones, and smashed in the side of its head with her staff, causing scraps of wiring and microchips to spill out from its head. Confidently Ku twirled her staff in her right hand and the bring on it gesture with her left hand.

"Come on," she said "Who's next?"

Meanwhile in Cyberspace the real Chachamaru was having a tough time defending herself against the computerized Wolfie. Though it went against her programing she did not have the heart to destroy the fuzz ball after the time they spend together so many months ago. It was strange. She had only experienced this feeling one before, when she was at the world tree, and she chose to go against her programing to allow Jack to return to his true form.

So she continued to let the Chibi smash against her shield, and with every hit a small scratch would start to form, and unbeknown to Chachamaru a little bit of her metallic skin would turn softer, and more sensitive with each hit.

_I'm about to reach my limit, Wolfie, or no Wolfie if I don't do something soon I may be deleted from my hard drive. _It was a desperate moment for the Cyborg, destroy virus Wolfie, or risk being infected with an unknown virus. Usually this would be a no brainer decision for Chachamaru, but with these new budding emotions it has become harder to make emotionless decisions.

Once again virus Wolfie smashed into the shield, the cracks now almost completely covered the sphere, one more hit, and it would all be over.

_It's not the real Wolfie. It's not the real Wolfie! IT IS NOT THE REAL WOLFIE! _Chachamaru told herself, self-preservation overrides her will to not harm the virus Wolfie, and launches a counter attack in the form of a green laser, which unfortunately for her misses by a single micrometer.

"I'm sorry mistress Chao. I have failed." Chachamaru apologized before virus Wolfie smashed through the shield, slamming directly into her chest infecting her. Chachamaru's world turns black.

Meanwhile Negi was busy making his way along the streets of Mahora. Sometimes he would come across one of Chao's robots soldiers, he dispatched them with ease, now that he was alone he felt no need to hide the power he had gained from training relentlessly in Eva's villa. Having regained much of the power loss because of the time trip that originally brought him and Jack here, Negi was confidante enough to believe he could even use the magia erebea, though only the first form, the other forms would have to be relearned unfortunately.

Negi landed on a rooftop that overlooked the battlefield, he could see the players struggling with a gaint sized Mech-Demon, even with the help of the marshals, it proved to be a troublesome opponent.

"I guess I should make my grant entrance," He said to himself. Taking on last look around from Jack, Negi prepared to dazzle the crowd with some real magic.

Below the players began to panic as the mechanical monstrosity continued unfazed by the players' attacks. Their bullets leaving only small dents in its massive form, even the marshals' who were enhancing their shots with magic were unable to slow it down. All hoped seemed lost when a voice shouted from overhead.

"**Ventus vesica**," a crescent shaped blade of wind cut through the Mech-demon like a hot knife through butter, severing its head from its body. Everyone looked to the sky in search of their savor, and saw Negi flying on his staff as if it were a surf board straight into the air toward the blimp in the sky, where Chao had set up the magic rune.

"Negi?" his students asked in wonderment. Their teacher was literally flying! How cool was that? "How are you doing that?"

With a smirk he answered, "CG," and flew even higher.

Knowing what was going to happen next, Negi veered to the side avoiding the flying Chachamaru's attack by a mile, and sent another **Ventus vesica **that cut the robot clear in half like the one below. But it wasn't over as more of Chao's aerial robots units threaten to close in on him.

Acting quickly Negi lashed out with low level wind spells, taking out dozens of the robots while conserving his energy for his fight with Chao, but there were too many of them, and basic spells no matter how little energy they consumed still consumed energy.

_Damn I'm in a real bind here. Jack if you're out there get your ass in gear! _Suddenly a column of flames erupted to Negi's right, and destroyed at least a quarter of the robots, while to his left a black blur destroyed bounced around shredding them into scrap metal.

"Look who I found on my way here!" Jack yelled appearing next to Negi with wheels of flames floating by his ankles.

Taking a closer look at the black blur Negi realized it was none other than Kataro! The dog boy was enthusiastically tearing the robots into scrap metal with his razor sharp claws. He gave Negi a toothy grin, and leaped over to the mage's side in a flash.

"Hey Negi don't tell me you were planning to hog all the fun yourself!" Kataro boasted smacking Negi hard on the back. "Whatever, I'll take care of these small fries you and Jack head up there and take care of Chao."

"Thanks Kataro. Jack you guys didn't destroy a lot of property on your way here did you?" Negi asked the cowboy. He spared a quick peek behind him, and saw a trail of flames that stretched for at least five miles. "Oh god," he sighed. He decided to just drop the subject, and fly towards the blimp right now anything was better than wondering what the dean was going to do to them when this was over.

Jack watched Negi fly off, and wondered what had the little wizard so down, but threw those thoughts away. It was probably something about property damage again.

"Kataro you take care of things here ok?"

"You got it!" Kataro replied as the he watched Jack fly up after Negi, and then turned his attention to the task at hand, "Alright who's next?

On the zeppelin Hakase Satome reciting the final chant for the forced recognition spell that would force the people of the world to except the existence of magic, and right now at this very moment she was having doubts about the justification of Chao's plan. If they succeed she was sure Negi wouldn't forgive Chao, and God knows what Jack would do. Wait what? Why was she including Jack, what did he have to do with this? The family history book that Chao had showed that Negi was her grandfather on Chao's father's side, but her mother's side was… hmm she couldn't remember, but she was sure their names started with a J and K. No that didn't sound right something was still missing, like a piece of a jigsaw puzzle that wouldn't fit.

"Chao are you sure you want to do this? Negi will probably hate you."

"It's fine. I will see this through to the end, but what that end will be is up to those two." Chao said just as Negi, and Jack landed on the deck of the zeppelin, ready for battle. "You two finally made it. So what are you going to do now?"

Negi didn't hesitate to answer, "This time Chao I'm going to stop you for good Chao!"

"That's right missy your so called better world is nothing but a sham. I'm gonna bury it right here, and now!" Jack added while drawing his pistols, and aiming them directly at the Martian.

Chao smirked, "Very well! I will prove that my justice is correct with everything I have!"

"Here I come!"


	38. Chapter 38

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 38: Festival arc-Present vs. future round 6-Final shadow down,

I don't own Negima!

* * *

Evangeline A K McDowell vampire queen of darkness and official guardian of Mahora Academy; was in a pleasant mood this evening. After years of boredom something interesting was finally happening, she thought amused waited for the pending battle between Chao Lingshin, vs Negi Springfield and Jack McCoy. A bottle of aged wine floated beside her, Chachazero her first partner filled her glass. It was her fifth one tonight, but what did it matter she was a vampire! Her kind was known for being amazing drinkers.

"Ah yes, this is what eternity is all about good wine, and watching moral fools fight for their petty beliefs." Eva raised her glass her lips, letting the smooth taste flow down her throat, yes this was what it was all about.

"Hey there Eva," a voice called out making the vampire spit out her drink like a water fountain, spilling tiny red droplets all over her expensive dress! She scowled at the floating figure behind her, only the Dean would be stupid enough to dare sneak up on her, and if it weren't for the fact her powers would be gone in a few hours she would have throttled the old man right now.

"What do you want old man?" She questioned. He was probably here to try, and convince her to do her duties, and help with the protection of the school like always. But really it's not like she cared if this blasted school burned to the ground, or even if magic was revealed to the world, none of it would have any effect on her directly.

Eva waited for the Dean to answer when more voices appeared! Turning to her right she saw Thomas, Rubi, and Sayo floating in the air, each with some type of drink in their hand.

"Alright," Rubi popped open a beer can. "Let's get this party started! Make sure you pay attention Sayo-Hun. There's a lot you can learn from watching a real battle, then just watching a match."

"Right," the former ghost replied.

"Well I don't know about you girls, but I'm going to sit back and relax." Thomas uncorked a bottle of gin, and chugged almost a quarter of it down in record time. "Ah that the stuff!"

"What in blazes are you all doing here?" Evangeline asked annoyed by the fact that her perfect evening had just been crashed, by a bunch of idiots.

"Now, now Eva-Chan you can't expect to have the good seats all to yourself." The Dean said.

"I see plenty of sky."

"Yeah, but then we couldn't annoy you." Thomas butted in, stealing Eva's bottle of wine.

"Hey!"

"Be quiet their starting," shushed Rubi.

* * *

It was Jack who made the first move attacking with a fist full of flames, Chao put her arms up to guard her face, but it was a fake! Jack slid to his knees and delivered a sweep kick to Chao's feet knocking her of balance. A gust of wind courtesy of Negi blasted the Martian back against the railing of the blimp as while as shredding a good portion of her clothes into oblivion.

Activating the Cassiopeia on her back Chao disappeared, and reappeared behind Negi, but then Negi disappeared, and then attacked from behind with a powerful punch aimed at Chao's Cassiopeia, destroying the time machine in one hit!

"It's over Chao! There is no way you can beat both of us," Negi declared. He knew she wouldn't give up, but he had to give her one last chance to surrender.

Chao grinned, "Don't assume things are over till they actually are Negi-Bozou!" Hundreds of time displacement bullets materialized, and with silent command from Chao they all fired at once!

Negi channeled a large amount of power for one of his signature spells, **"O 999 Spirits of wind and lightning Come together and strike mine enemy! Geminus Sagitta Magica!"** Hundreds of wind arrows crashed into the bullets forming hundreds of black sphere that cover the sky.

Skipping the chant Jack fired his original **Rabidus abyssus incendia **at the Martian catching her off guard, and launching her into the air. Now they all were flying, Negi on his staff, Chao with her anti-gravity machine, and Jack on his spiraling fire wheels. The crowd below was amazed at the display.

"Chao I know you put a lot of effort into this plan of yours, and I hate to be the one to tell you this, but it's all for nothing. Whatever common tragedy you are trying to prevent for yourself will happen. At best you probably just delayed it." Negi sadly informed the Martian as she regained her balance. He remembered from last time Chao's selfish desire to prevent a tragedy related to her from happening was in turn her main goal, and still he could not deny her the right to try and change it, but he would not stand by her either. He would stop her no matter what.

"Shut…up, shut up, shut up!" Chao cried losing her composer for the first time. She would not hear it! Why couldn't he understand her? He suffered the same tragedy as her right, so why does he keep trying to stop her!

Regaining her composer Chao glared darkly at her ancestor, "Sorry about that, now Negi-Bozou if you and Jack over there really want to stop me it will have to be by force! Heed thy contract and serve me Red tyrant of Flame**: Deus Vulcanus vultus**!" Rune marks appeared over a Chao's entire body, and her hair turned the color of blood as flames spiraled around her in a deadly dance, and the raw power flowing from Chao was unimaginable!

"This is new," Negi muttered. Something was different from last time, true Chao's latent magic ability was powerful, but this, this felt like nothing he ever experienced before! The closest thing he could compare it to is when he used Magia Erebea to fight Rakan.

"Stop that shit right now!" Jack yelled. Negi may not know what **Deus Vulcanus Vultus** was, but he did and the harmful effects it will cause to someone like Chao were numrous. He had to stop her and fast.

But Chao wasn't listening; the pressure force from her own power was crushing her with unimaginable pain! And to make matters worse the pain in her head from earlier was back with a vengeance. It felt as if someone was trying to split her skull in to with a rock!

"I will not be denied!" Chao screamed focusing her power for an attack. The pain was even worse then she though it would be; then suddenly she started to sweat out blood! **"Incendia quod brim calx surge continuo Sodom exuro verto sinners in pulvis of nex! Aestuo Estus in Divum!"**

A large explosion filled the sky the air force of the explosions was enough to damage the two males, from just that little nick they were covered head to toe in scrapes and busies even with their defense magic at full power! To make matters even worse Chao was reading another one! This was something that Jack and Negi could not allow.

"Negi you block the next one, I'll take care of Chao with this." Jack held up a flask filled with an unknown purple liquid, but Negi had an idea to what his friend was up to, and nodded in understanding.

Gathering the last of his power Negi gave everything to this a last spell, "**phasmatis of divinus ventus! filiolus of tempestas! adeo meus suffragium per thunder quod lux lucis , pario vox of turbo ventus , contero thy emendo! attonbitus of ruina!" **

Negi finished his incantation just one second before Chao did, a tornado of wind and lighting crashed with Chao beam of fire. Both spells were at a standstill, but it would not be long before one tired.

Flying as fast as he could Jack weaved through the winds and the flames with some difficultly, the sulfur produced from the two spells was entering his lungs giving him a mean coughing fit, but he would not be detoured Chao was only a few more meters ahead, and with her completely focus on her spell she would even see him coming, and she didn't.

Jack blindsided Chao with his left arm wrapped firmly around her slim waist, he uncorked the flask in his right hand with the teeth, and forced the contents down her throat. At first nothing happened, and then Chao's body shined with a bright light, and began to shrink! Chao Lingshin genius, Martian alien and time traveler was now reduced to the size of a child wearing a panda suit.

"Ah now that better. You look much cuter like this," Jack smiled. Then he remembered the compostable gases floating all round him, and the spiraling fire wheels at his feet. "Oh shit," shielding the Chibified Chao with his body, Jack took the full blunt of the explosion that propelled them towards Chao's blimp, where Jack landed on the deck with a sickening "Crack" as he tumbled and rolled, but never once letting any harm befall the child in his arms.

"Jack, Chao!" Negi using the last of his strength floated over to them, and landed with a "thud" on the deck of the blimp. He use a medical scan spell to determine Jack's injuries, the results were less then pleasing. But they could be worse, he supposed. Jack had broken several of his ribs, and cracked many of his bone in his arms and legs. Thankfully nothing seemed to have happened to his spinal cord.

"I'm fine Negi. Check on Chao," Jack said weakly. A trickle of blood trailed down from the cowboy's lip, he tried to wave his hand but then quickly regretted as tremors of pain racked his tired body, apparently the numbness that usually followed a major injury had decided to wear off.

"She's fine Jack, but I can bloody hell see you not," Negi tried to summon up a small healing spell, or at least something to numb the pain that Jack was enduring, but he couldn't, he was too drained from that last big spell, and the flight over to the blimp; his reserves were completely dry.

Suddenly a voice called out, a sad, scared voice. "Grandpa Jaku', Grandpa Neg' Where are you? Where are Grandma Fei and Kae'?" Both mage's turned in surprised to see Chao with tears streaming down her face, and calling out for her grandparents; all of them with very familiar names.

Both of them were perplexed, apparently Jack's potion not only reduced her body to the size of a five year old, but her mind as well. But neither of them had the time to contemplate on the subject for much longer, because one of the blimp's stabilizers decided to blow up!

"Ah crap," they both cursed as they hanged on to the railing for dear life, then something donned on them.

"Chao!"

Jack and Negi watched in horror as the Chibified Martian slid across the wooden deck of the blimp, and through a gap in the railing plumiting down to the earth below! Both released their hold on the railing and fall to the opposite side of the blimp, hitting the railing on the other side with a painful crash. They reach in vain for the Chibi, but she was already well beyond their grasp.

Chao fell screaming her lungs out for help, the crowd below watch, and prayed for someone to save the falling girl; well above Jack and Negi watched helplessly, with no magic they were helpless to do anything for the time traveler.

Then the clouds above parted as a ball of flame speed down from the sky. As it passed by Jack and Negi caught a glimpse inside. Inside was the mysterious man clad in black known as Jakku, he gave the two a knowing smirk as he flew by.

"Leave this to me boys," in his hand he held a Cassiopeia time watch, activating it he disappeared and reappeared about a hundred feet ahead, closer to the falling Chibi, but still not close enough. Pushing his magic reserves to their limit, Jakku flew even faster, become a blur of orange to the all onlookers!

Chao was only a few hundred feet away from the ground now, and her gut told her it was over, but a light of hope still shined in her heart as she uttered the three words that always seemed to make everything turn out ok even in the worst situation.

"HELP ME GRANDPA!"

Then Chao felt a familiar arm wrap around her, looking up she saw the scared face of Jakku smiling down on her. "Grandpa Jack!" She cried clinging to the old man's coat.

Jack patted her head affectionately. "There, there everything is going to be alright," he smiled. Activating the time watch he and Chao reappeared beside Jack and Negi on the blimp starting them. "Ok let's see. You guys are here, Ku's over there, and Kaede there, fighting with Mana. She never changes." He laughed. "Ok um… how do this again?" He asked himself fiddling with the watch; seriously after over forty years you would think he would have this down, maybe he was just getting too old?

Suddenly a black sphere appeared around them, "Yes finally got it! Come on boys we have a lot to talk about." Jack/Jakku said as the black sphere closed around them.

Meanwhile Ku was about to join in Kaede in her fight with Mana when she was engulfed in a black sphere, and disappeared! Kaede looked over to where her Chinese friend disappeared baffled. She hadn't been hit had she? But that was impossible Mana was right in front of her and no shots had been fired, so how?

Kaede's thoughts were cut short as she too was sucked into a black sphere, and disappeared. Leaving Mana terribly confused as she stared at the empty space in front of her then shrugged. She would get her next time.

Negi, Jack, Ku, and Kaede fell in a heap together with Jack being on the bottom, and since he was still in pretty bad shape it hurt… a lot. Having four broken ribs makes you very sensitive to pain, especially when you have three people lying on top of you!

"Oh sorry Jack," they apologized climbing of the cowboy.

"Ok your sorry I know, don't worry I'll get over it." Jakku clapped sitting on a chair with Chibi Chao sleepily peacefully on his lap. He pulled a bottle of gin out of nowhere, and took a swig. "Ok now down too business, but first." Gripping the time watch Jakku summoned a time sphere over Jack and turned back time around him healing him. He didn't want to send him forward again, like last time because of the time it would shave off both their lives.

Once that was done he addressed the group before him. "I know you have lots of questions and I have the answers, so please let me explain." He told them knowing what they were thinking. Things would go much faster though if there were no interruptions. He always hated it when someone was trying to explain something and bam! Some prick interrupts because they were too stupid to follow along.

Ku raised her hand.

"Yes," Jakku sighed.

"Where are we?"

"We're in Eva's villa," he answered.

"How did we get here?"

"I teleported us here," he answered again.

"How did you do that?"

"Just be quite and let me explain!" He said frustrated at the blonde's questions.

"Ok, but I have one more question."

"What," he sighed.

"Where's the bathroom?"

"Over there," he points.

"Thanks." Ku said sprinting away. The others sighed exhausted by Ku's antics, she may be smart in combat, but she could be such an airhead most of the time.

After a few minutes Ku returned and sated crossed legged next to Negi.

"Ok does anyone have to use the bathroom?" Jakku asked. He receives four no's. "Alright let's start with reintroducing myself. My name is Jack K. McCoy… Senior I guess it is now. If you haven't figured it out yet I'm from the future. But not the one Chao from, or knows yet I guess."

"Ok um Jack? What do you mean Chao doesn't know, and how did you get a hold of a Cassiopeia?" Negi asked future Jack. He could tell this was going to get seriously confusing really fast.

"The future that Chao knows is mixing with the new future created when you and I travel back in time. You know the clock tower. Because of that things changed, lot of things if you'll believe some of them, and as for how I got hold of this watch here well, it's easy when the inventor is your granddaughter." He said hold up Chao. "Of course the one copy my past self-made ended up giving little Chao here the idea to change the past."

"Wait I thought Chao was my descendent so how…" Negi started, but a heavy object fell on his head.

"Read that," Future Jack told him. "It will answer your questions."

Chao's Family record book

First Generation: Negi Springfield – Ku Fei Springfield Jack K. McCoy- Kaede Nagase McCoy

Second Generation: (female) Nu Fei Springfield - Jack K. McCoy Jr. (Male)

Third Generation: (Female) Chao Ku McCoy

"We're both Chao's ancestor! And Ku and Kaede too," Negi exclaimed. He almost felt like fainting, it was really quite a load to take on at once.

"Not originally, but after our little trip to the past history was changed, I became Chao's ancestor as well, though it does explain where she got her fire magic no?" Jack said coyly.

Negi massaged his head, "still can't believe it."

"Yeah, I know my friend."

Kaede raised her hand.

"Yes," future Jack asked.

"I'm ok with the whole time traveling thing because I'm very happy you came here to Mahora, but I have to know what caused Chao to do all this."

"That love is why I'm here," Future Jack answered.

Jack raised his hand.

"What now?" future Jack exclaimed at past or was it present Jack? This took a whole new meaning to be angry at you.

"Ok before I or you start, what's going to happen to Chao's plan? We're not exactly there to stop Hakase from finishing the spell."

"Kaede taking care of it," Everyone look at the ninja confused. "Not that you're Kaede, my Kaede the one from future!"

"Oh... please continue."

* * *

**Authors note**

**Next Chapter Chao's reasons **

**Next chapter will explain everything about the future **

* * *

Omake Chapter: She's taking care of it.

The Mahora festival ground lay in ruins, the cause of this travesty was by none other than future Kaede, who after throwing down three bottles of gin (A habit she pick up of Jack) decided it was a good Idea to crash the blimp into the lake. Water and fire spread all over the nearby area destroying tons of property and causing millions in damage. Yes wife was just like husband, and in the mind of Future Negi who would find out about this incident when he opens his scrap book fifty years from now. Knew he still has to pay the bill, because they sent it to him through time.

So, 569,699,984 x 50 of interest = one heart attack


	39. Chapter 39

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 39: Future's tale

I don't own Negima!

"This is a really long chapter, but probably the last one this long." WolfGear

**June 14, 2043 Magic world in Springfield providence **

It was a bright sunny day the wind gently blew the leaves of trees around the well beaten road that Chao Ku McCoy, and her parents Jack McCoy Jr. and Nu Fei McCoy traveled just about every Sunday to visit Nu's parents Negi and Ku Springfield. Chao loved visiting her grandparents; they always played with her, and gave her sweets when her parents weren't looking.

Jack Jr. or Jackie as his mother called him looked exactly like his father in every sense of the word, but their way of thinking was distant as the sun and the moon. Nu looked exactly like her mother, but her hair was more of a light orange color rather than blonde.

Looking ahead Jackie estimated that they weren't too far from the homestead were his in-laws had made their residence. After years of fighting bad guys, and helping the weak Negi Springfield settled down with his wife Ku, and lived a life of peace. To this day Jackie couldn't believe the he would ever be on such a personal level with such a legend, coarse his own family was legendary as well.

His father Jack McCoy Sr. also known as Jack the revelator was quite famous, he thought angry. Right now Jackie and his father were at a distance with each other or it was Jackie who wanted to keep a distance from his father, after he almost got his daughter killed by dragons a few months back, he refused to let his father even catch a glimpse of his granddaughter.

A sudden snap of a twig caught Jackie's attention; Nu also heard it and pushed Chao behind her leg, while Jackie drew his gun. They waited. Then all hell broke loose!

"Bandits," he shouted firing at their attackers, taking the first six down with ease, but more emerged from the trees, surrounding them in seconds!

Behind him Nu did her fair share with her martial arts but there was no way she could move from her position without putting Chao in danger, something that she would never allow! With a fist full of Ki she blasted five of their attackers away, then spun on her heel, and elbowed another in the stomach with the force of raging bull!

The bandit smashed into a tree with a "snap" meaning he wouldn't be moving any time soon. Nu was pleased. Anyone who tried to hurt her daughter deserved nothing less. A gun shoot rang out a bandit had tried to seek up behind her, but Jackie dropped him before he had a chance.

"Thanks Hun," she said. It appeared that was the all of them, though Nu thought it was a little strange for bandits to be hanging around this area, so calls her father's home. Negi Springfield, even in old age, was not someone you mess with.

Jackie inspected the bodies. "Who are these people? Are they stupid or suicidal?"

"Neither my friend just pawns to test your skill, and frankly I'm not impressed." a voice answered. "You two, Jackie McCoy and Nu McCoy have no magical potential at all! I must say I'm very displeased. I had hoped the offspring of two of the greatest magic users ever would be an interesting study, but alas it was not to be. Perhaps I will find what I'm looking for in your daughter?"

This angered Jackie. "Over my dead body asshole," he yelled firing his gun at what he thought was the source of the voice, but hit nothing but air.

"That, my friend can be arranged." All sudden the air was filled with a vile aura, one that sickened Jackie to his core. He turned and gave his wife one last command before he was implied by a stone spear.

"Run,"

Jack K. McCoy Sr. also known as Jack the revelator, strode through the trees of Springfield province, enjoying the green scenery. Right now he was on his way to visit his old friends Negi and Ku Springfield. It's been a few months since he visit, (the last time was when he met his granddaughter Chao for the first time, and lost his arm and eye saving her from dragons.) usually Kaede, his wife, would come along, but she was in the hospital recovering from her latest mission. He wasn't worried through she was being taken care of the best healer in centuries, their old friend Konoka Konoe, who insisted that she be the one to care for Kaede while he was away. He had no choice but to agree. He was sure by now Kaede was ready to break out of the hospital because of the healer's constant care. (The image of Kaede trying to scale down a wall with all of her arms and legs broken came to mind.)

Stopping Jack took a swift of air smelling the trees, flowers, and…blood? Yes it was the scent of blood he smelt, fresh too, and with another sniff he confirmed that it was human blood. This had him concerned, not many people lived in this region of mars. Quickening his pace he followed the scent to its source.

Nu lay huddled against the trunk of a springwood tree, covered in blood, she had just barely escaped her attacker, but it came at a price the life of her husband. She pulled Chao closer. She was the only thing that she had left; sadly Nu knew that she was not long for this world. Chao would be left alone with no parents, and worse a mad man was trying to capture her.

The sound of someone running through the underbrush of the forest caught Nu's attention, tears filled her eyes as the sound become louder and louder. _This is it I'm, so sorry Chao! _Nu waited for the final blow, but it never came. Instead salvation arrived wearing a cowboy hat.

"Jack!"

Jack rushed to his daughter-in-law's side, inspecting her condition, it didn't look good. Stone spikes have pierced both of her kidneys, and a third in her liver. All fatal injuries, it was amazing she was even alive.

"Jack," Nu said weakly, handing over her precocious bundle. "Please… take… care of… Chao…"

Taking the child Jack saw the last light of life drain from her eyes signifying Nu McCoy's passing into the next world. Jack placed Chao on the ground and removed a small cub from his satchel bag, and placed it in front of the corpse that once was his daughter, and stored it inside. It was a trans-dimension storing item; it would preserve Nu's body till he found a proper place to bury it.

Picking up Chao with is remaining arm; he noticed she had a bad bruise on her forehead. It certainly explained why she was so quiet, he mused making his way towards the scent of his son's blood. He knows his first priority should be to get Chao to safety, but despite his calm exterior he was burning with rage, thirsty for the blood of the one who took away the life of his son. He would remind the world why he was the Revelator!

The attacker waited patiently on a rock just of the road, wrapping a lock of his bone white hair in boredom as he watched the life drain from Jackie McCoy. It appeared his spear hadn't pierced the gunslinger's heart like he intended it too. Oh sure the boy would die, but it would be a slow death, and he thought it would be amusing to watch him struggle as he waited for his real prey to arrive. But so far it proved to be an absolute bore as the dying man ranted and raved about all the ways he would make him pay, really it was quite boring hearing the words "I'll kill you" over and over again.

"Will you shut up? Why can't you die like my other victims? Crying and bagging for you pathetic life, is that so much to ask for?" The white haired man yelled. His patience was at an end, he should just kill him now!

Jackie smirked, "What can't stand having people talk down to you, you dickless fuck? I know your kind thinks you're so superior, and then when the shit hits the fan you run like the little piece of shitfuck you are!" He laughed as blood began to drip from his mouth.

"Really, last time I checked I'm not the one dying, and soon I'll have my revenge for what you father did to me, and my master, then I'm going to take that little girl of yours, and use her as a breeder for my experiments." The white haired man sneered. Jackie falls silent. The man smirks, but then feels a sharp pain in his chest. He looks down and sees Jackie's bowie knife stuck in his lung!

"Listen here asshole, stay away from my daughter or I'll…" Jackie never got to finish his threat as the last once of life drained his body. The last of his strength used up from throwing his knife. He didn't regret it though, he felt his father's aura approaching, and knew that he would take care of that asshole, and watch over his daughter. _I'm sorry dad; I wish I could take back what I said. _

It was at that very moment when the last of bit of life drained from Jack McCoy Jr.'s body that Jack McCoy Sr. arrived, witnessing his son's last moments of life. And his killer, a skinny, sickly looking man with white hair was standing right in front of him! The time for vengeance was at hand! What was worse he knew the killer.

"Fate," Jack growled. He desperately wanted to attack the white haired basterd, but his only arm was occupied holding Chao. Luckily or unluckily she had regained consciousness, lucky for Jack because he wouldn't have to watch her during the fight that was sure to ensue, and unlucky for Chao because she just saw her dad die.

"Daddy," she cried trying to wiggle out of Jack's strong grip, but he held her firm there was no reason to traumatize her even more by letting her get a closer look at Jackie's dead body.

Jack cooed the distraught child the best he could, "easy now Chao. It's going to be alright." He whispered. Chao ceased her struggles. "Good girl. Now listen to Grandpa Jack. I'm going to set you down on the ground, and when I do I want you to hide, and don't come out until I say so. Do you understand?" Chao nods. "Good," sets her on the ground. "Go!" Chao takes off at a dead run towards a nearby rock formation.

With the child out of the why Jack focus his attention on Fate, or at least his look alike. "Who are you? You look like Fate, but your aura says otherwise." The man grinned then shrugged.

"I am named Nalk Wani. I was made by my master from the remains of Fate. My purpose is to kill the ones who dared to stand in the way of my plans, and create a new body for him to inhabit." The now named Nalk explained. "I originally was going to use your son and his wife, but sadly they didn't have any of the magical power I expected them to have. Now I think I'll use your granddaughter's genetic material, along with the genetic samples of Negi to make my master's new body."

"The hell you will!" Jack yelled outraged. At least Fate had some sort of code of honor, but this guy, this guy was a true monster! Jack drew his modified .45 colt navy revolver that his father had given him before he died, and fired. The gun let loose a loud bang that sounded like thunder! The recoil was so strong that Jack actually skidded back two inches!

"Holy shit, he wasn't kidding when he said he modified this thing! Thank old man." Jack grinned observing the damage he dealt to his opponent. He was not displeased.

Nalk's left arm had been completely severed from his body, though no blood spilled out, signifying that the man was nothing more than an advanced magical golem. The reason that he had any power or personality was because of Fate's remains, which was fair to say that he was also the same level that Fate was when he died, or maybe Nalk was weaker because he was nothing more than a diluted clone of Fate. But Jack didn't have any more time to ponder on the man's origins as he started to pull himself together literary!

"Regeneration, that's impressive," Jack whistled. "Let's test how impressive!" He fired his five remaining bullets two in each arm, two in each leg, and one in the neck of them separating the limb from the body. Jack ejected his spent shells, and with skilled practiced began reloading his gun with one hand. As he was doing this Nalk's body shattered into stone shards, and began rearranging themselves into a whole body; it didn't take 30 seconds before he was back in one piece!

Nalk smirked evilly, "have I impressed you enough yet, Jack?"

"Not in the slightest," this time Jack fired magically enhanced bullets with fire element. The hot lead burned, and melted the stone man's skin, but overall did nothing significant.

"I believe it's my turn, Jack," Nalk said sinisterly. Hundreds of stone spikes appeared around him, and with a flick of the wrist sent them hurtling towards the cowboy.

"Damn," Jack cursed as he summoned a wall of magma from the earth to shield himself. Hot stones of magma scattered all over lighting nearby portions of the forest on fire! Though he loved the forest Jack didn't have time to worry about it as Nalk got close and personal, charging in with a spear of stone, and thrust at Jack who deflected the blow with his the butt of his gun, and then delivered a hard kick into the Stone users side sending him flying!

Jack winced, that last one really hurt his toe! After shaking away the pain Jack holstered his gun, he didn't want to go through the bother of reloading it again, plus it wasn't going to be of any help soon as Nalk continued to lash out with his spear. Jack reached to the left side of his belt and grasped hold of the sword hilt that hung there, but there was something strange about this sword, it had no blade.

"What are you going to do with that? Cut me with air?" Nalk mocked.

Jack smirked, this guy may have Fate's powers, but no his memories or his knowledge of magical weapons otherwise he would have realized that his hilt was much more then it appeared. "No not air, but I think fire would do nicely. What do you think up for a barbecue?" A blade of flame formed then compressed into a solid orange blade, and melted Nalk's spear with ease.

Quickly Nalk released his grip just as the sneering hot magma was about to come in contact with his hands. Angry he summoned more stone spikes, spears and swords at the cowboy, who cut them away leisurely as if he were simply cutting the grass.

"Really kid you should step up your game otherwise this will be over before you know it," Jack said as he disappeared then reappeared behind Nalk. "Like right now." He said deactivating his sword and replacing it on his belt as hundreds of oranges lines appeared all over Nalk. Everything stood still for what seemed like eternity, and then Nalk burst into flames and melted into a pile of harden lava rock.

Jack breathed sigh of exhaustion, he really was getting to old to do this crap. He began to walk towards Chao, who had moved from her position in the rocks to Jackie's body, and had gotten a hold of his satchel bag. He wondered what she wanted with that, but he figured she maybe just wanted some of her father's, or there was something inside it.

"Don't worry Chao nobody is going to hurt you," he reassured her, but her expression was one of horror not relief.

"Grandpa behind you!" She yelled as a stone spike in bedded itself into his shoulder, bringing Jack to his knees, and blood pouring from his mouth.

"What the fuck!"

Turning around, Jack saw Nalk alive and well, without even a single scratch on him! There was something else too, something had changed, his hair was black and ancient rune marks where tattooed over his body, and a black aura leaked from his body, but that wasn't all. There was something else; Jack wasn't quite sure how to describe it, but Nalk look almost female now.

"Now Jack McCoy shall we begin round two? I hope you fair better than your friend Negi did, but then again you are much older than he was, so I guess I shouldn't expect too much from you." Nalk laughed, though it sounded like two people were talking. One sounded female one that sounded very familiar.

"Donet McGuiness," Jack muttered under his breath as he pulled the spike free from his shoulder. From what he could remember Donet was Fate's supposed "mother" she calmed, after he and Negi killed the little shit. He absolutely laughed at the thought that the white haired brat could possibly be human, and if he was he was a piss pour one. It was more logical that Fate and Donet's son just looked like, and she assumed that it was him after all the years he's been missing.

"What have you done to yourself?"

"I absorbed my son into my own body so that he may live on after you and Negi ended his sweet innocent life short!" Donet said accusingly at Jack the sighs of one who has gone off the deep end present in her speech.

"Lady you have lost your fucking mind if think that spawn of hell was your son, and even if he was that doesn't change that fact he tried to murder millions of innocent people in cold blood! Hell he and Negi fought over who had the better plan. Negi found a way to save everybody, but because Fate wanted to do it his way, which entailed killing all the magic folks, we had no choice but kill him." Jack said emotionlessly he felt no pity for this woman, or Fate.

"No, he was being controlled! I know it! You killed him! You killed him in cold blood you murder! And my revenge on you and Negi is almost complete once I defeat you I'll drag you to where Negi and Ku are and then I'll get your precious ninja bitch and I'll kill the last of your legacy before your very eyes!" A trail of green flames crashed into Donet right as the words left her mouth, there was no doubt Jack was angry.

"Die bitch!" Jack yelled sending an earth shattering punch into the demented woman's face that sent her flying through the trees. Jack wasn't finished though. Using instant movement he appeared next to Donet and grabbed hold of her and smashed her into a tree, shattering the trunk, and sending millions of wooden splinters into the air, but Jack wasn't done yet, no, after everything that happened to day he had reached his breaking point. With flame enhanced fist he savagely beat Donet into the ground!

Donet's body bucked under the force of Jack's blows. She knew that her body wouldn't be able to stand much more of this abuse, but what could she do? Jack kept aiming for her head, she could regenerate it, but it was taking all her strength just to do that! Soon there would be none left and she would meet her end as a pile of smashed rocks.

Then Donet caught sight of Chao out in open. An evil thought creep into her head as Jack pulled his arm back for another blow, and that's when she made her move! With a simple flick of her wrist Donet sent a single stone spike at the defenseless child!

Seeing what was happing Jack stopped his attack and used instant movement to appear in front of Chao, shielding her from the attack, but he paid the price as the spike imbedded itself into his back!

Donet wasn't done either, now that she had the advantage she threw more spikes at the two, all of them hitting Jack as he continued to shield Chao.

Grapping Chao with his only arm Jack fled into the forest keeping away from the crazed woman. Donet yelling cursed at him as he fled.

"You think you can out run me? You have no place to hide! I will… (Boom!) " A large explosion tore through Donet. Apparently Jack left some nitro behind and when Donet stood up she stepped on the bottle of flaming liquid resulting in her being blown to bits!

Knowing that his trap wouldn't slow her down for long Jack pushed himself, ignoring the pain of his injuries as he tried to find a place to regroup and recuperate. Finally he stumbled across a cave lined with **veneficus **stone. Special stone that suppressed magical aura, it was the perfect place to hide.

Inside the cave Jack let down his bundle and when to work on removing the spikes in his back. Which was very pain full, but he managed to get them all out, and as soon as he did his demonic healing kicked in and worked its magic. This time though it took a lot longer. It started to finally dawn on him that he was getting too old.

"Damn," Jack muttered. If he had both his arms and eyes he could have finished this fight a long time ago, but he quickly stopped that line of thinking. It was just his missing limbs that where holding him down. He let his anger get the best of him, and he acted recklessly. Nu and Jackie's death had finally sunk in. Some may think it cold, but he should have forgotten about them for the time being, there was nothing he could do for the dead, only the living, and right now the only other living person was Chao.

Chao stared at Jack, she could tell he was tired, he looked pale from using his magic, and his healing his wounds in such short time intervals, and it really started to show his true age. She wished there was something she could do to help him defeat the really bad lady, but what could she do? She may be smart for her age, but that was it. Then her daddy's satchel bag decided to remind her that it was on her shoulder. _That's it! Daddy and I's gift for grandpa!_ Quickly Chao rummaged through the bag, making Jack stare wondering what the hell she was doing.

"What in the world has gotten into you?" Jack said as he moved closer, just as Chao gave an "Ah ha" and pulled out a big leather case from Jackie's bag. Chao pulled the clip locks of and revealed a mechanical left arm and eye.

"Daddy and I built it for you. Well I thought of the design and Daddy built it. It's a thank you for saving me." Chao explained. Jack touched the cool metal with his hand. His son built his for him? He thought Jackie didn't want anything to do with him anymore so why? Then Jack found a crumbled up letter in the hand, carefully he pulled out of the metal hand's grip and unfolded it.

The note read

Dear Dad.

I'm sorry. I got so mad at you after you saved Chao from those dragons giving up your arm and eye for her. She came to me with the blue prints for these new limbs and asked if I could make them as a thank you for you. I will admit I was reluctant at first, but then I realized I was being a piss poor son and started working. I know you always looked out for me, even when you were harsh you still never once did what I did to you. Shut you out of your live. I realize now it was stupid of me to blame you for something that was out of your control.

Sincerely your son

Jack McCoy Jr.

Jack felt his eyes moisten, his son, said he was sorry, and he even built him a new arm and eye, and he would never get to thank him. Grabbing his knife Jack cut open his severed lump of an arm and placed the mechanical one over the wound and watched in wonderment as wires connected to his skin and reconnect with his nervous system. For the first time in months Jack McCoy moved his left hand.

"Here," Chao said holding up the eye. "This is the control system. Daddy put in a lot of features that he thought you would enjoy. There's also an AI system."

"Sounds complicated, I still do wonder were you kids got your smarts." Jack chucked, thinking how both of Chao grandmothers were called Baka rangers in school as he placed the eye into his empty socket.

Once the eye was connected like the arm was, data screens appeared in Jack vision, along with a green haired girl with the strangest pair of ears he's ever seen.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I am the AI of this system. You may call me Chachamaru." The now name Chachamaru said with a bow.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the AI, "ok… so what do you do exactly?" This computer crap always threw him for loop; the most he ever used a computer for was playing solitaire, now there was one inside his fricken head!

"I monitor all the systems, and make sure everything is in working order. I can also programs weapons, recite spells, and have the spells pre-chanted and ready use without you having to mutter a single word." Chachamaru explained. "Would you like me to go over all available functions?"

"Yes please."

"Confirmed, now beginning Combat arm trial of product Alpha 1, the Alpha one is equip with a magic converter allowing magical energy to be remade into to pure energy used to charge proton weaponry, also the Alpha 1 is designed with a space time-space cub allowing it to transform into at least seven hundred and seventy seven different weapons. Also the energy converter unit allows you to access other elements of magic other than fire; I also have a date base of most element spell of every element. Finally the alpha 1 eye unit is the central mainframe for all collected data, and has proton laser capacities." Chachamaru paused. "Would you like to hear more?"

"No, thank you." Jack said. It felt like his head was about to explode from all this technical talk, but he like what he heard, now he could pretty much use any spell he wanted regardless of its elemental type wasting years to learn them!

This gave Jack an idea. "Chachamaru you said you have access to all known spells, does that include personal spells of individuals?"

"Only a limited amount, I currently have most spells of the McCoy's such as John, Thomas, Ray, and several others. Would like me to list them? There are only 727 entries."

"Maybe another time, now I would like you to go through my memories and see what you can pick on our opponent and see if you can come up with a way to put them down for good," Jack ordered. Chachamaru went to work analyzing the fight data, listening to the audio, and organizing everything into a nice and neat stat card for Jack to read, all this in 00.3 seconds.

"Conclusion based from optical data, and fighting records of Donet McGuiness and Fate Averruncus. I have confirmed that there is a way to defeat them." Chachamaru stated. She was happy to assist her master.

"How?"

"Donet's and Fate body is based on earth regeneration as long as a piece remains they can regenerate completely. I suggest first wearing them down first then destroy them without leaving anything behind." Chachamaru brought up multiple screens on how to do just that. Jack studied each of them with care (which means he wasn't really reading them.) trying to determine what would be the best thing to do.

Finally he came to a decision. It was a little different from anything that Chachamaru had planned, but it would work; now he just had to get everything in order.

"Chachamaru," Jack said getting the AI's attention.

"Yes?"

"Would you please bring up Ray McCoy's barrier spells for me?"

"Of course," she said bringing up the Reverend's file with his entire collection of barrier spells highlighted for Jack's convince. She also had what they did underneath each one. "Data search complete."

"Thank you," Jack said reading over the spells till he found the one he was looking for. "Let's give this magic converter a test drive shall we? **Oh omnipotens unus, iacio vestri ventus in ut is penuriosus animus, Angelus pennae**." (Trans lit: Oh almighty one, cast your favor on to this poor soul, Angel's wings)

A touch of Holy magic filled Jack's body, bringing peace, and tranquility, before detaching itself from him and over to Chao where it formed a ghostly winged figure that stood over the girl guarding her with its wings.

"Well I'll be the damn thing works!" Jack exclaimed happily, and then regained his composer. "Yes… well you stay here Chao. That spirit behind you will take you somewhere safe incase anything happens to me. Not that I think I'm going to lose of course, but better safe than sorry." Jack said causally as he walked towards the mouth of the cave, but stop short of leaving when Chao cried out for him.

"Grandpa come back safe! I… I don't want to lose you too!" She cried with tears dripping down her face.

It really touched Jack's old heart to hear her say that, he turned around and gave her his biggest smile. "Don't worry girlie. It take a lot more than some crazy stone throwing bitch to take me down, plus (points to his new left arm) I'll have you and Chachamaru watching my back, so sit tight and enjoy the show." With that Jack walked out of the cave disappearing from Chao's view.

Finding Donet was easy, all Jack had to do was make a little noise and she came to him like a cat to cat nip, and that's when he made his move. Springing the numerous traps he had hidden around the area beforehand he manipulated Donet using explosives and other mundane trap to make her thing he was getting desperate, and weak, but what really happening was beyond anything she could comprehend. Every now and then Jack would hurl out insults, angering the stone user to the point where she didn't even now that she was walking into her own demise.

"Come on, come on, come out and fight me you coward!" Donet screamed, Jack's mocking laughter was her answer.

"Why should I was the time to do that? I'm getting old you know, and plus you just not my type of woman you know, too ugly and too many anger issues. I bet that's why you're marriage failed." Jack was having Chachamaru dig up any dirty information on Donet that she could, and there was a lot! Turns out before she become the magic association's go to girl she had quiet the wild streak.

"Shut up!" Donet yelled as she stepped on yet another hidden explosive that rocketed her straight up into the air and with the help of gravity sent Donet crashing hard into the ground forming a five foot diameter crater! Now was the time to act.

Jumping from his hiding place, Jack grabbed hold of Donet's neck, picked her up, and then smashed her into the ground again! Placing a flat palm above the woman's face he began chanting one of his father personal lightning spells.

"**Flap tui pennae ut rhythm of thunder quod lux lucis of clouds Thunderbird Clap!"** (Flap your wings to the rhythm of the thunder and lightning of the clouds, Thunderbird Clap!) A ball of thunder formed in Jack's palm and launched itself point blank at Donet's face, shattering her stone body to pieces, and with the help of Chachamaru Jack already had his next spell ready.

"**Cross of Judgment," **the old cowboy whispered as Donet reformed just in time to be grabbed by the skeleton hands of the dead that pulled her to the cross and locked her in place. She wouldn't be going anywhere not with this spell. Jack watched blankly as Donet struggled against her bonds till she finally realized it was pointless and stopped.

"This is the Cross of Judgment. It's a spell used by Ray McCoy to hold the sinful for their judgment, it cancels all of your powers, and abilities. You are now at a very basic level, human. Normally I would just destroy you here and now, but I still need some information from you."

Donet looked at him angrily. How? She wondered how she lost so easy! Not half an hour ago she was so sure she was going to win! What was with that strange metal arm, where did this power come from, and how did he use these spells! Jack shouldn't be able to use anything other than fire spells so how?

"Hey pay attention!" Jack yelled, Donet's head snapped up to meet his gaze again. "Now earlier you said you had taken care of Negi and Ku. I want you to tell me where they are right now, and I may decide to be merciful."

"Fuck you!"

"Fine," Jack grabbed hold of Donet's head and used a mind reader's spell to find out where she had hidden Negi and Ku. He saw a vision of a burnt house, and two forms lying in the ashes. At first he was afraid that they had been burned alive, but then on closer inspection he saw they were not burned, bruised and beaten, yes, but still living.

"Thank you I hope you enjoy the rest of your life, no matter how short it is." Jack said as he walked away. Thunder sounded in the clouds above, and then a bright pillar of light smashed down on the cross where Donet laid bond and incinerated everything down to the last atom.

Back at the cave Chao waited anxiously for Jack's return, he has been gone for about twenty minutes from what she could guess when she poked her head out to look up at the drifting sun in the sky. She was starting to worry for the old cowboy's safety, what if he lost, or he won but is too injured to make it back to the cave? Millions of different results and solutions ran through the young genus's mind, so much so that she didn't hear Jack enter the cave, and fall to his knees beside her, causing her to fret over him.

"Grandpa," Chao exclaimed as she crawled over to the old cowboy, the angel's wings barrier dissipated with its summoner's return.

"I'm fine," Jack said gently pushing the child aside, and leaned against the moist, ruff, stone wall of the cave with a sigh. All the damage from the earlier fight had caught up with him, and from Chachamaru's scan, he found out he only had 30% of his power left, which may sound like a lot, but it really makes you feel your age, plus it means no magic unless he wanted end up in a coma, or worse die, which would really suck after all the trouble he went through to stay alive.

Slowly Jack could feel the alluring call of sleep seeping through his body, but he snapped himself awake! Negi and Ku were still out there somewhere dying, and he was about to take a nap! Talk about a poor savor.

But the main problem was that he couldn't use magic, and Negi's place was still at least ten-twenty clicks away! How could he possibly make it there in time without flying, and carrying a child! Then the gleam of his new metal arm caught his attention.

"Chachamaru does this system have anyway for me to fly?" Jack asked Chachamaru.

Unfortunately she didn't have any good news. "I'm afraid not master, but it does have a number of rockets, if that can help you in anyway." She said bringing up a display panel of a number of rockets types. It may not be exactly what he wanted, but Jack could make this work.

"Ok, how about a grappling hook?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

Jack smirked, "good."

In a few minutes Jack had his grappling hook attached to a guided missile, it amazed him how the items appeared out of the arm, and take shape to what he was thinking; it was truly a work of art. But that was enough of that, it was time to move!

"Ready girlie," Jack asked the trembling child in his remaining flesh arm.

"Um… grandpa I don't think this is very safe."

"Nonsense, it's totally safe now, blast off!" Jack yelled igniting the rocket and launching them into the sky! Chao screaming bloody murder, well Jack laughed like a lunatic.

When they finally touched ground about a mile away from the remains of Negi's house, Chao felt like her heart was going to leap out of her chest! Was her daddy's daddy really that crazy? In the short amount of time that she had spent with him she had grown fond of him. There was something different about him, different from Grandpa Negi or her daddy, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ok where here," Jack said grimly as they arrived at what used to be Negi's house. The two inhabitants were right where Donet left them. After quickly checking their pulse, to ensure that they were truly alive, Jack breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the thumb, thumb, thumb of a heart beat in both of them. "Well that good, but I think we're at the end of our rope now."

It was true; they were out in the middle of nowhere hundreds of miles away from any civilization or means of help, Jack barely had enough energy to keep him going, and to rest to regain his strength would mean Negi and Ku's death! Damn if only he had brought some potions with him!

"Wait a second," he muttered, then searched franticly through his satchel bag, and pulled out a single five ounce vile filled with a red liquid. It was a bottle of a very effective healing potion that Konoka had given him a while ago. It's supposed to length the amount of time a person has well there on deaths door, like Negi and Ku are, it would at best give him another three hours at least, he thought excitedly. Then frowned, three hours to do what?

Suddenly a loud roar echoed from the canyons beyond the ridge where he had lost his arm, and eye saving Chao from dragons… dragons! The idea hit Jack like a bolt of lightning. It stupid, unthinkable, and totally what he need.

"Stay here, and feed this stuff to Negi and Ku, be sure to give them a couple of drops at a time. Do you understand Chao?" Jack asked and received a nod yes. "Good girl," He said and ran towards the direction of the roar.

"Wait where are you going," Chao yelled.

Jack turned and grinned, "I'm going to hitch us a ride."

In the canyon beyond Negi's house there was once a prosperous clan of red fire dragons that had made their home in the rough wasteland. Now after their brutal slaughter at the hands of Jack K. McCoy, all that remained of this once proud race was a graveyard of bones, and skulls, all were killed, all but one, Timaius the last red fire dragon in Springfield province.

Now the said dragon stood guard over his clan's remains, he was scared head to tail, and old as time. With nothing else left in his life he waited for his death at the hands of time. Really he mused to himself why should he wait? He was banished after some youngster beat him in the fight for which dragon would lead the clan, and looked what happen! When he had left he had hoped they would be safe in the younger, stronger, dragon's claws, but his hoped was dashed by the man in black. If only… if only he had the chance to battle that man! At least he could die fighting like his kin!

Suddenly he caught whiff of a scent in the wind, a human scent to be exact, and a very familiar human scent, with a mighty flap if his wings Timaius leaped into sky and soared, trying to find the source of the scent.

This is it, he thought as he flew onwards to what he thought would be his honorable end, but he was caught off guard when he saw the murder of his kin, standing on a cliff with a rope that humans use to tame his kind.

"You're a big sucker ain't cha pal?" Jack said as he twirled his rope in his hand. "That's fine. I need a big guy like you, so if you please calm down, and left me rope you we can be on our way."

Timaius could not believe what he was hearing, surly his human must be rusty, but it sounded like he wanted to tame him, and be his steed. What kind of insanity was this? The killer of his kin, asking him to be his dragon steed, and what was worse he was actually considering it! The thought angered him beyond imagination, but he longed for a purpose in this world even if that purpose was serving the one who killed his kin. Though he would not yield easy! With a mighty roar Timaius extended his challenge to Jack who gladly accepted.

"A fighter I see, I think we're going to get along just fine." He grinned as the rolls of razor sharp teeth drew near.

Chao waited patiently for Jack to return, she had given the medicine to Negi and Ku as instructed, and she could tell that they were improving, but it was only temporary. She worked her little five year old genus mind at full stream to find a way to help her beloved grandparents, but came up with nothing!

She may know how to draw up plans to a highly advanced mechanical limb, and AI system, but she didn't know anything about how to mix plants and make potions! Mom made her study everything there was to know about machines, and computers, but never once did she teach her a thing about plants, herbs or potions! She always said "Grandpa Jack can teach you that."

It now accrued to her that she knew very little about her Grandpa Jack. Nobody talked about him, well Grandpa Negi, and Grandma Ku did, but they always made him sound like some bedtime story hero. Mommy and daddy only gave brief pieces information about him before they changed the subject. All that Chao was able to conclude about Jack when she put all of the information she had on him together was he was good at fighting, surviving in the wild, knew how to make potions and rune circles, and that he lived somewhere in Texas.

"Yeah, really know him well don't you," She said to herself. "Ok, what do I know about him now that I met him? He is strong, he's clever, and he cares about his family and (Flap of wings) completely insane!" Chao screamed in shock. Up above Jack rode on the back of a scared up red fire dragon. He grinned as he directed the giant lizard to the ground.

Jack jumped down, landed, and picked up the prone forms of Negi and Ku and jumped back on the dragon's back and tied them down with rope; this only took a few seconds.

"You know you're not the first to think me insane." Jack said as he jumped down and scooped Chao up into his arms, then jumped back on Timaius's back. "But I prefer the term resourceful." He said whipping the rains he secured to Timaius's neck, the dragon beat its mighty wings and took flight.

"Come on, come on! We got to hurry!" Jack spurred Timaius faster. The old dragon gave a grunt and increased its speed, but not so much that it would tire quickly.

"Grandpa, where are we going?" Chao asked, struggling to yell over the rushing winds.

"We're going to the last battle site, there's a portal there that will take us right to where we need to be." Jack replied. The last battle site or the ruins of Ostia the place where Negi and his comrades faced off against Cosmo Entelechies, it was there Negi and Jack became legends, but that's not what was important, what is, is the portal there. It connects directly to Mahora Academy, where Konoka Konoe the greatest white mage in a thousand years set up her hospital. The problem with taking this path is the thousands of Mage Knights that stand guard.

Eric Duff a captain Mage Knight took his post like usual, and like usual he despised his job. You see Eric grew up hearing the tales of Nagi and John and later Negi and Jack; this inspired him to join the Mage Knight corps. He dreamed of one day becoming a legend like his heroes. He graduated top of his class, and rose to the rank of captain in just two years, but then things hit rock bottom. He was assigned to Ostia. Absolutely nothing ever happened here. At least till today.

"Dragon!" One of the soldiers yelled. Eric looked to the horizon. At first he didn't see anything, but then he saw a speck in the distance that gradually became bigger and bigger till it finally took shape into the monstrous form of dragon… a very big dragon to boot!

"All men to their posts," Eric commanded his men, but it was too late the beast was too close.

"YEEEEHAAAAWWWW," Jack screamed as he crashed Timaius directly into the center of the fortress that was constructed around the portal. The government built it so there wouldn't be any unauthorized use of the portal, but he thought with his reputation they could stand to let him use it just this once. "Alright, let's get this show on the road, teleport to Mahora Academy!" he commanded, and a gaint flash of light engulfed them, leaving nothing but air and confused soldiers behind.

Konoka Konoe, White Mage, Head of the Mahora Hospital, and Dean of Mahora for the advancement of science and magic was currently taking her usual stroll around campus. Over the years Mahora had explained beyond anybody's imagination, now it truly was a city of learning. In fact it expanded so much that Konoka had the Fuuka and Fumika run the school, well she attended to things at the hospital. Making a turn by the park Konoka caught the sight of her long time best friend and head of security Setsuna Sakurazaki.

"Good morning Konoka," the swordswoman greeted, stepping in line with the doctor.

"Good morning to you too Setsuna," Konoka greeted in return, she always loved these morning walks they took together, but sometimes she wished that they could have a little change in routine.

Since they day they quit adventuring around the world and began running the school it's been the same thing over and over again. She would wake up, eat breakfast, meet Setsuna at the park, check on the twins to make sure they didn't try to spend all the schools money on something strange like a giant infallible clown… again, and then she would go to hospital, do some paperwork and check on her patients, then go home to Evangeline's cottage at around midnight. The vampire left her the house after Negi freed her from her prison.

"I wish something exciting would happen, it's been so boring lately, don't you agree Setsuna?" Konoka asked the swordswoman, but she didn't reply. Konoka turned to see what caused her friend's silence, Setsuna stood with her mouth agape staring at the sky. This puzzled the healer, "Setsuna what's wrong?"

"That!" She said pointing towards the sky above the world tree. Konoka looked too and saw that they sky was glowing!

"What's going on? Is it an attack from the magic world?" The light was starting to take shape, both girls could tell it was a dragon… well… because dragons are not that hard to identify really. Finally the light dispersed leaving a gaint red fire dragon floating in the sky. Needless to say panic filled the streets pretty damn quickly.

"Well I don't think it's an attack," Setsuna said as students brushed past her, Konoka looked at her friend confused.

"Why do you say that Setsuna," Konoka asked.

"Because Jack is riding the dragon," the swordswoman sighed. Why did Jack always have to cause so many ruckuses? Why couldn't he ever just travel like everyone else? "Come on it looks like he's going to the hospital. We better find out what he wants."

"You're right let's go!" Konoka said running toward the hospital with Setsuna not far behind.

At the hospital things were getting messy fast, relations between normal and magic folk were still very touchy and with Jack's little entrance the doctors at the hospital were reluctant to give Negi and Ku treatment, this caused Jack to become very, very angry.

"Your fucken doctors, your job is to help any sick of wounded persons of any race or being, so I would suggest you stop wasting time and help my friend or I'll burn this place to the ground with you inside!" Jack threaten the staff, who shrunk back in fear, they were starting to regret their decision.

But a voice of salvation called out, "Jack if you even lay a single scratch on these walls, you will have me to deal with!" Konoka yelled as she entered the building with Setsuna following close behind. "And you," She pointed towards the doctors, "Your fired!"

"But," the one of the doctors pleaded, but the sound of Setsuna drawing her sword had them running towards the door.

Setsuna scuffed "Good riddance."

"Now Jack…" Konoka started, but the prone forms of Negi and Ku had stopped her mid-sentence. "What happened?"

"No times to explain just help them!" Jack exclaimed.

Wasting no time Konoka called out two nearby nurses to bring stretchers. They complied without a fuss, and in record time they had Negi and Ku of to the healing room, where a one team worked to keep Ku stable, well Konoka worked on Negi. Meanwhile Jack, Chao, and Setsuna were paying Kaede a visit.

"Hey honey how ya doing?" Jack said cheerfully, but Kaede knew something was wrong. She could hear it in his voice and then there was Chao, who was currently resting in Setsuna's arms, all this plus the fact that Jack looked completely worn out.

"What happened," She demanded.

Jack couldn't make eye contact with his wife; he stared down at his new metal arm, and then looked to Setsuna. "Could you give us a moment please?" Giving a short bow, Setsuna left the room still carrying Chao with her, knowing that everything would be explained later.

"Well," Kaede prompted.

"I got some bad news Hun." Jack began, but hesitated finally he said the first thing that came to his mind. "They're dead."

Kaede quirked an eyebrow, "Whose dead." A feeling of dread began to claw at her heart.

"Jackie and Nu," Jack whispered, but he knew she heard him.

"This isn't funny Jack! This better not be one your jokes!" But in her heart Kaede knew he wasn't joking. Tears spill from her eyes. "No…no…nononononononono!" She screamed, covering her face with her hands. Jack gently put his arm around her, but she pushed him away and started beating on his chest with her fist. "No you're lying! You're lying! He's not dead! My baby not dead!" Kaede screamed, till finally she couldn't scream anymore, and her punches lost their strength.

"It's going to be ok." Jack cocooned as Kaede began to drift a sleep. "It's going to be ok."

**Two months later Mahora Hospital VIP Wing **

Two months have passed since the death of Jackie and Nu McCoy. They were buried on the McCoy family ranch in Texas one month ago, next to Jack's parents. The funeral was small family and friend only. Since that day a dark cloud loomed over the McCoy and Springfield families.

Negi and Ku who had survived there injuries were devastated at loss of their beloved daughter. Konoka thought it would be a bad idea to tell them so soon after they just got out of surgery, but Jack said they had a right to know.

Kaede was equally devastated, for almost a whole week she refused to eat any food, till Jack had Chao start eating with her, and now Kaede spend most of her time playing games with her granddaughter or anything else to keep her busy since her limbs have finally healed enough that she can move on her own.

Jack would spend most of his time tending to Timaius, smoking on the roof of the hospital, or visiting the others, but he spent most of his time watching over Chao to the point where Konoka threaten to tyrannize the cowboy if he didn't start sleeping properly.

Finally one day Jack gathered Kaede, Negi, and Ku in the same room. He had something important to tell them. "I've been thinking."

"That's dangerous," Negi joked. Everybody gave a small smile at the red head's joke.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack brushed him off. "Anyways I've been thinking about having Chao start training."

Everybody looked at the other then answered, "What have you been smoking on that roof?"

"Training important, but Chao so young Nya?" Ku protested in broken English.

Negi protested against Jack's plan too, "I agree with Ku, Chao should have a normal childhood, something that none of us really had."

"Just what are you thinking Jack! She just lost her parents and now you want to put even more stress on her?" Kaede protested as well.

"Alright just stop and let me explain. By the way it was just tobacco like usual." Jack said. "Now our kids were killed by one of our old enemies, and this one was a watered down vision of Fate. Before I got this arm I got trashed. Negi and Ku got beaten to near death, and Kaede was injured by a few mid-level demons. Now I know we don't like to talk about this, but we old, too old in fact to protect ourselves, let alone our loved ones! Which why Chao needs to be strong, strong enough that she doesn't need us to protect her anymore. This time it was just Fate. What happens if it's someone even stronger? I'll tell you what. We die, but it won't just be us it will be our legacy as well, and it's our duty to make sure the next generation is stronger. I'm sorry to say that we failed with Nu and Jackie, but I'm not going to let my granddaughter suffer any more for my mistakes! Do you understand?"

Kaede, Negi, and Ku all looked at each other, everything that Jack said was true and they knew it. Without any hesitation they allowed Jack to start Chao's training, well they finished recovering. By the morning Jack and Chao had disappeared.

**9 years later Evangeline's cottage underground lab **

Inside a super-secret lab hidden under the world tree, female figure was working hard; sending sparks flying every time she pressed her tool to the device she was working on. _Just a few more ticks and it's done! With this everything will be better!_ One last weld, she couldn't screw this up.

"HEY CHAO," a loud voice called out, breaking the girls on concretion.

"Grandpa!" Chao yelled throwing her goggles to the floor. "I told you not to seek up on me when I'm working!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said brushing her off as he looked at two female mechanical bodies with green hair. "I see you got Chachamaru's body made. I'm sure she'll be happy to be out of my eye after all these years, but tell me why are there two?"

"The larger one is Chachamaru Alpha, and the other is Chachamaru Beta. I'm making my own Chachamaru base on the original's data." Chao explained.

Jack smiled, "Hear that Chachamaru? Sounds like you got yourself a daughter! Congrats!"

Chachamaru blushed, "Thank you master."

Looking closer at the bodies Jack noticed that the Alpha unit's skin looked almost like human flesh making it very hard to tell that it was a robots body, well the beta unit's skin looked human enough it you could easy tell that it was metallic.

"Why is the Alpha unit's skin so much more advanced than the betas?" Jack wondered aloud. Someone like Chao is always going for the better, so why have an inferior model made?

Pausing from her work Chao explained. "I don't want to bring too advanced technology with me when I go to the past."

Jack sighed, not this again, he thought to himself. He always hated Negi for telling her that time travel is possible! Now she's been doing nothing, but trying to figure out how to build a time machine, and by the look of things she was almost done.

"So you're really going to through with this plan of yours?"

"Yes,"

Jack sighed again; he's been doing that a lot lately. "Fine, but first I need to take care of something," He said placing his left hand on top of Chao's head, muttering a spell that caused a bright light to form. "There that should do it."

"What did you do?" Chao demanded pushing away the metal hand. She hated it when he did this kind of stuff!

"I just placed a minor memory changing spell in you. When you travel back, all you'll know is your Negi's descendent, the reasons you traveled back, and that your name is Chao Lingshin." Jack said lighting a smoke.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I can, now you better get moving or you'll miss you chance. The world's trees magic won't last forever." Jack told the soon to be time traveler, secretly smiling at the look of bewilderment that adorned the teens face.

"How did you… Oh never mind I got to get going!" Chao exclaimed. She quickly piled everything she needed into her bag and sprinted out the door, never looking back.

"Master,"

"Yes, Chachamaru?"

"Why didn't you stop her?" Chachamaru asked. It was strange that her master would just let Chao go with nothing more than a little memory manipulation.

Exhaling a cloud of smoke Jack explained. "She needs to learn these things on her own, plus I'm interested to see how she'll change things." He took another drag of his cigarette. "By the way did you take precautionary measures like I asked?"

Chachamaru nodded. "Yes, I have installed a time watch directly into the Alpha one's arm system. We are now immune to any time shifts. The world around us will change to occurring events well, we stay the same, also I will be able to track what was changed, and how."

"Good," Jack said. "Because I think we're about to see our new future." The room around Jack began to shift, his sense of balance was lost to him, and it felt like he was in the middle of an earthquake, but as soon as it started it end.

Jack observed his surroundings. The lab was gone in its place was an empty basement filled with dust as if it hadn't been used in years. Maybe it hadn't. "Are you still here Chachamaru?"

"Yes master," She replied.

"Good, let's go topside and see what's been changed." The stairs groaned under the cowboy's weight, but held till he stepped onto the next floor, and the stairs fell way. Looking around Jack noticed that the cabin was in poor condition, but the sighs that someone was living here were obvious. Empty cans of foods littered the floor in the corner was a mat were someone made their bedding, and smell of unwashed bodies filled the air. "Damn something stinks in here." Jack said disgusted.

Then suddenly someone leaped out from the shadows and tackled him! "The one stinks around here is you murder!" the person yelled as they tried to stabbed Jack with a knife, a very familiar knife!

"Kaede?" Jack said bewildered as he held the ninja by her wrist, the point of her knife just centimeters way from piercing his skull! "What in the hell are you doing woman!" He yelled angry. Why in the world was his own wife trying to kill him?

"Shut up! I will avenge my friends!" Kaede shouted, pushing harder on the blade bring it even closer to Jack's face!

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jack shouted back. Calling on his demonic strength Jack managed to push the blade away, kick Kaede of him, and jump to his feet. Unfortunately the sudden surge of power was too much for his aged body to handle, and he became light headed and fell to his knees.

Recovering from her flight Kaede grabbed another knife and stalked towards the downed Cowboy. She raised her blade high into the air, and was about to deliver the finishing blow when a blast of dark energy blasted the blade from her hand. Kaede turned to see you the interloper was and stood shell shocked when she saw Evangeline standing by the door with her palm still smoking.

"That will be quite enough of that." The vampire said strolling into the cabin. She gave a Jack a belief look over then dismissed him like a piece of garbage. "Besides he's not the right one anyways."

"What do you mean Eva?" Kaede asked. "Of course it's him! He's the one who caused all this! He's the reason the worlds been destroyed!"

Eva sighed. Why did humans have to be so narrowed minded, she wondered. "Take a better look fool. Does that wrinkly old man look anything like the one we've been fighting? Or has power full? He barely could handle you let alone me."

A groan caught the two women's attention. Jack slowly rose to his feet. "Could someone please tell me what's going on?"

Eva pointed towards the door. "Look outside and everything will explain itself." She said. Jack did as he was told and walked out on to the porch, and was devastated by what he saw. The whole forest, the school, and even the city were in ruins. It was indescribable. The best thing he could compare it to were the old world war two photos he seen, but even those could barely compare.

"What happened?" Jack whispered.

Eva answered, "You."

Jack, Kaede, and Evangeline sat on the floor of the cabin with a glass of whisky (donated by Jack) in hand. In the middle of them was Jack's left eye that projected a holographic picture of Chachamaru.

"Ok Chachamaru show us how this happened, and don't leave anything out." Jack commanded the AI.

"Of course master, this all started when Chao traveled back to the year 2001 and began attending Mahora Academy under the name Chao Lingshin. For two years Chao lived there undercover till Negi Springfield was assigned to be a teacher there. When the time of the World tree festival came about she exposed the existence of magic the world, and Negi was turned into animal. I would like to remind you master that this was the time period before you and Negi traveled back in time. Now returning the subject at hand, because Negi was turned into animal he never graduated and became a Minster Magi. This means he never met Jack in Blackwater five years later and with magic exposed to the world the magic folk feared that the non-magic would start the witch trails again, they did decided the only way to defend themselves was to purge the non-magic beings from the earth. Millions were wiped out in a matter of days, and soon civil war followed. The Gunslinger Mages rose in defense of the normal humans and were killed of till only one remained, Jack K. McCoy. In your rage you broke open the hell gates and became the Fire demon king. Now with your unstoppable power you destroyed both sides, leaving only a few survivors and a wasteland behind." Chachamaru ended her story and returned to inside the eye.

Jack took drink and sighed. No matter which way you said it, it was still his fault that this happened. All because he let Chao go to the past! He would love to go fix his mistake, but he doesn't have the power to activate the watch, and the world trees burned to ashes! What the hell was he going to do!

"Need help?" Eva smirked. "I could give my power. That should be enough to power you little watch."

"How do you know about the watch?"

"Chao showed it to me when I met her. Back then I thought wouldn't care if she changed history, but I must say I regret my words. Besides an eternity of this wasteland get boring really fast." Eva focused her power into a single purple ball and sent it into Jack's left arm. "Now don't go wasting it you idiotic human…" and with that Evangeline A K McDowell the dark queen drew her last breath.

"Thank you friend I will remember this." After saying a prayer for the vampire, Jack prepared to leave when Kaede grabbed his arm.

"Talk me with you." She demanded. She was sure that he was going to refuse, but she wasn't-

"Ok."

"Oh, that wasn't how I thought this was going to go."

"Yeah surprising… anyways time to go!" Jack grabbed hold of Kaede and activated the watch sending them through time.

**2003 Mahora Academy festival first day with Jack **

Evangeline was enjoying a nice cup of tea in her cottage when a bright light flashed before her and dumped two bodies on her table! Crushing all her fine China, and spilling her tea on her expensive dress. "What in the bloody hell is going on?"

Before She could receive answer the two intruders where gone! This made her angry, but then she noticed that all her china was fixed and her dress cleaned as if it never happened. "Uh I'm never mixing green tea and wine together again!"

Meanwhile the two table crashers, Jack and Kaede, were already getting busy. "Ok we need to get things set up, so Chao loses, but yet things change for the better. Understand the plan?" Jack asked Kaede. The ninja gave a nod of understanding. "Good."

Author's note

Time line ages

Future Jack age 57. Had kid at age 29

Future Kaede 56 Had kid at age 28

Future Negi 50 had kid at age 24

Future Ku 56 had kid at age 28

Jack Jr 28 had kid at age 23 born 2015

Nu 26 had kid at age 21 born 2017

Chao age 5 born 2038


	40. Chapter 40

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 40: Silent as the grave roommate

I don't own Negima!

The blinding ray of the sun was the first thing Negi saw when he woke up. He sluggishly rolled out of bed, but then remembered he slept on the top bunk fell to the floor with a "thud"! Luckily his little fall didn't arose Ku-Fei, who was still sleeping peacefully on the bottom bunk holding her tiger pushie that Negi won at the festival for her. Tip toeing across to the built in kitchen Negi began preparing breakfast for them, and as the alluring smell of bacon filled the air, it attracted the attention of more than just his roommate.

Suddenly the door slammed open and awoke Ku-Fei from her half-awake/half-sleep state and almost made Negi drop the pan of eggs he was preparing. "Hello Negi, Ku-Fei! Can we have breakfast which you guys?" The twins yelled as they entered the room in their usual loud manner. Well an amused Kaede followed behind.

"Now settle down you two, you're being very rude to Negi and Ku." Kaede light scolded the two pinkettes. The scene reminded Negi of a mother and her children, but he knew better than to say it out loud.

"It's no trouble Kaede. You three are welcome to join us for breakfast, there's plenty for everyone." Then Negi noticed Jack was missing from the group. "Is Jack still sleeping?"

Kaede shook her head as she set the plates on the table. "No. He had some business to talk care of this morning, but enough of that let's eat!" She declared and they dug in like a pack of hungry hyenas, and in a few minutes every piece of food was gone.

Ku sighed as she patted her full tummy. "Ah, that was good Negi-Kun. We should do this more often."

Suddenly Negi's watch started beeping. It was a quarter to eight which means they were going to be late for class! "Oh no we're going to be late!" Negi yelled. Everyone quickly sprang into action, changing clothes, fixing up the crop circles in their hair, and then sprinting like mad men down the stairs and out on to the street. Just in time to join the wave of students that made up Mahora.

"It seems things are normal now." Negi said before he was ganged up, but reports asking hundred questions at once. "Well perhaps not entry normal. You girls get to class I'll be there soon!" He ordered. The girls complied and left him to the wolves, but with a little wind magic, and clothes tearing Negi was out of there in no less than five seconds. "Uh who ever said being famous was easy clearly didn't know shit as Jack would say." Then Negi continued on his way to class, thankfully there were no more interruptions.

Meanwhile in the Dean's office Jack, Rubi, and Sayo stood in front of the old wizard's desk. They were here to officially in role Sayo into the school as Rubi's daughter. Jack needed to be there to sign some papers that would officially write him down as Sayo's secondary contract in case of an emergency, since Rubi would be leaving till summer break for work.

"Sign here, here and here and initial here and contact number here, and address. Good you are now officially listed as Sayo's emergency contact, next of kin, and Guardian when Rubi isn't avoidable congratulations Jack." The Dean smiled at the misfit family. He was well aware of who Sayo really was and was happy that she would have another chance at life. "Now I believe that it almost time for you first class with Professor Springfield. Jack if you would please escort Sayo to her class."

"Sure," Jack said sleepily and walked out the door. Sayo being more polite bowed to the dean then ran after Jack.

"Sorry for his behavior, thank you for your help dean." Sayo said before she too ran off, eager to begin her new life. "Hey wait for me!"

The Dean chucked. It was nice to see a student actually exited for classes, but as much as he would love to dabble on, there was business to attend to. "I would like to personally thank you for your role in the Chao incident, and your nephew part as well. I'm sure you're very proud of him Rubi."

Rubi did her best to remain humble, but she wasn't exactly the one to play down things. "Damn right! You guy didn't stand a chance without us! I think a bonus is in order don't you? I was thinking a twenty percent raise would do nicely." She said with an evil grin. The Dean shuddered in his chair. Twenty percent! He was already paying her half a million American, and she wants a twenty percent increase! Maybe things would have been better with Chao.

"Now can't we talk about this Rubi? I mean twenty percent is a very hefty amount, how about five?" Causally Rubi drew one of her dual pistols, emptied all of the shells except one, spun the cylinder, and aimed for the door.

"I wonder how lucky the next person that walks through that door is hmm. I would say they have a five to one chance of not getting shoot, but then again there is always that little chance that-

"Alright ten percent but that's all I can offer!" The Dean declared.

Rubi grinned. "Ten percent that's fine. I'm glad we had this nice chat."

"Fine, fine just put that thing away!" The Dean demanded.

Rubi complied with a smile. "Thank you let us do business again sometime." She said walking out the door. The Dean sighed in relief when he was sure she was gone. He fearfully wondered how he was going to explain to his wife that he spent hundred thousand dollars.

"Oh please kill me now." He moaned.

Back with Negi, he had just started to restore order to the class after the twins throw pies in Ayaka's face, enraging the blonde, causing her to go on a wild rampage around the room. As it happens Mana was reloading her spent shells at this time, meaning there was gunpowder spread all over her desk! So when Ayaka bumped into Sakurako, who for some reason had lit sparkers in the classroom, the sparks ignited the powder on Mana's desk causing a fire! To make matters worse, Zazie was juggling Satome's experimental laser fuel next to Mana, so they caught fire and exploded! The flames from the explosion landed directly on Negi's desk, and it was at that time that he secretly used a water spell to snuff out the flames, and drench the whole class.

The classroom was in shambles, desks were burnt, and all the girls looked like they just entered a wet T-shirt contest. This was the scene Jack and Sayo saw when they entered the classroom. Jack thought he had seen everything this class had to offer for trouble making, but this one really took the cake. On the other hand he didn't mind seeing Kaede in a soaking wet uniform.

Clearing his throat and suppressing the more erotic thoughts from his mind Jack spoke. "I see your having another one of those days today Negi, so I'll just cut to the chase. This is your new student Sayo Malone, she's my cousin, and is happy to be joining you. Also Kaede, your mom called this morning after you left. Apparently she's going to be in town this weekend and she wants to go out to eat with us. So I've made reservations at the Emperor's palace. You know that really fancy place that everyone talks about."

The whole class had their jaws on the floor. The Emperor's palace was not a place an ordinary person could get into, even someone like Ayaka with her family and influence had to wait to get on the list. In fact the Yukihiro family placed reservations six years ago, and is still waiting!

"See ya later!" Jack said exiting the room while lighting a smoke. There was no way he wanted to be around those girls when things were already this bad, and class only started three minutes ago. His theory proved correct, because as soon as he shut the door the class erupted into commotion again.

Inside the classroom, several things were happening at once, the first thing was the majority of the class ganged up around Sayo, and started asking a million questions in seconds, much like they did to Negi when he first came. The second things was Ayaka ranting, and raving on Kaede about the reservations Jack got on such short notice, while her family waited years. Finally Mana swiped Ayaka's check book and wrote out a check to herself for the damages to her equipment, plus a little extra for some equipment she's had her eye on.

Eventually Negi was able to calm everyone down to where he could finally begin his lecture. Before the bell rang he reminds everyone to study hard for the upcoming exams. With Chao gone, and Sayo finally having to pay attention in class, they were going to have to give it their all if they were going to pass.

"That's all for today class." Negi said dismissing them. "Please remember to study, and have a good day." And with that the girls flew out of their seats like horses out of the gate. "Ah so energetic," he said gathering his papers together. A shadow appeared on Negi's desk, looking up he noticed that it was none other than Sayo. "Hello there Sayo is everything alright? Do you need help with any of today's homework?" He asked the former ghost girl, but she shook her head no. "Ok. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well…you see… the Dean never told me where I'm supposed to be staying, and I was wondering if you could help me Negi-Sensei." Sayo said shyly. She was still getting used to talking to living people again. It's quite a change from talking herself of for the last sixty years.

Negi sighed. It seems that's the one the Dean always forgets. "Well I'm sure you could bunk with Jack and Kaede till we find a place for you."

"But I heard that strange noises are heard from that room at night, what if it's haunted?" Sayo cried. This made Negi sweat drop, he had pretty good idea what was making the noises, and he was sure it wasn't ghosts.

"Well then how about we do this then, we'll go to the dorms later and see who has room for you, and if it comes down to it you can stay with me and Ku-chan." Negi said. You could see the relief in Sayo's amber eyes. "Will that be alright with you?"

Unable to contain her joy Sayo wrapped Negi in a surprisingly strong hug that could rival Ku-Fei's! "Oh thank you sensei, now can I ever repay you for all you've guys have done for me?"

"Stop… crushing… my ribs… would be… a start." Negi gasped. As soon as he said that Sayo released her grip, and drop the midget teacher onto the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It alright…" Negi said dusting himself off. "Now let's go see if we can find you a room."

"Hai." Negi took Sayo by the arm and lead her towards the dorms, though he knew she knew the way. It was the gentleman's way to escort a lady.

In time they arrived at the dorms. Already it was full of life as the residences were being as rowdy as ever. Sometimes it really scares me to come home, Negi thought to himself. Usually he would sneak in and avoid the girls, but that was unavoidable this time. He had to find a Sayo a dorm to stay in and there was plenty to choose from, now he just had to think of the best place where she would fit in.

Kasumi seemed the obvious choice at first, but he didn't know if they would connect like they did last time, and plus he wanted to keep as many students as he could in the dark about magic, and with Sayo's connects to Jack's aunt that could be much harder to do.

Next up was Konoka, and Asuna. Though Konoka had no qualms about Sayo staying Asuna was more reluctant, and argued that there wouldn't be enough room. She did how ever give Negi a list of girls that could did as an apology for her behavior a few months back. The list consisted of Satsuki who was Chao former roommate, Setsuna, Evangeline, and Zazie. All of them would be fine choices, but which one would be the best?

"Ok let's start with Satsuki." Negi suggested as they approached the chiefs door. It was a tidy enough room with a much more adept kitchen then the other dorm rooms. And the smell, the smell was heavenly. A loaf of fresh bread had just been removed from the oven. The sent reminded Negi of his sister.

"Hello Negi, Sayo. I was just finished baking some homemade bread. Feel free to try some if you like." Satsuki offered. The two gladly accepted a slice, and chowed down. "So what brings you here today Sensei?"

"Oh yes. We were wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Sayo in as a roommate, since Chao… left." Negi said finishing his bread.

"I wouldn't mind at all." Satsuki said. "But I have to know are you allergic to anything? Because I have many different ingredients stored here for my cooking."

Sayo put her finger to lip in thought hard. She didn't remembering allergic to anything, but then again that was sixty years ago. "I don' think I am, but maybe we could test to see if I'm allergic or not to anything you have here."

Satsuki nodded in agreement, and walked towards the cupboard where she keeps her supplies. "I better warn you there's a lot of stuff in here." And she was not kidding. Not a single centimeter of space was wasted. "So shall we get started?"

It took over an hour, and after trying over ninety nine different ingredients they had found nothing that Sayo was allergic to, but there was still one more to try was shellfish. It was the moment of truth. Time seemed to move in slow motion as Sayo brought the piece of fish to her lips, and took a bite, swallowing it whole. They waited a full minute, and when it had passed they thought they we're in the clear, till Sayo covered her mouth with her hands.

"Sensei… I (Grumble) don't feel so good…"

"Bathrooms over there," Satsuki pointed to the other side of the room. Sayo took off like a bullet, and slammed the door shut on her way in. Not long after, they could hear the sounds of Sayo regurgitating her food in to the toilet, followed by a flush.

After calling the Shizuna-sensei the school nurse, requesting something to help settle Sayo's stomach, Negi and Sayo returned to their quest of finding a place for the former ghost as it was all too clear that she couldn't stay with Satsuki. Even if it was only one food there that Sayo was allergic too Shizuna-Sensei told them that long term exposer, even if she didn't eat the Shellfish, could lead to more problems.

So now they were on their way to Setsuna's room. When they arrived at the swordswoman's door they found that it was cracked open. Letting curiously get the better of them they peered inside for a look see. What they saw would scar them for life.

Posters, photos, and even some painting of Konoka hung all around the room, much like Ayaka's Negi collection, it really creepy them out. What was even worse was the swordswoman herself sat in the middle of the room staring at the TV screen that clearly showed Konoka in real time getting ready for bed!

"I must keep my eyes on Miss Konoka at all times even at the expense of her privacy." Setsuna declared. Her face flushed red as Konoka began to remove her underwear. "Oh miss Konoka!" She moaned. At this time Negi and Sayo decided to stop listening in and silently promised to never speak of this to anyone.

Now it was down to Eva and Zazie, but the Negi decided not to waste the time and skip straight to Zazie. Besides having Eva as a roommate would probably be a living nightmare. Really, Negi even wondered why they even bothered to write her on the list. It's not like Eva would agree anyways, and even if she did, she would probably force Sayo to do something weird. Like lick her feet, or clean the villa, or maybe something even more horrid.

"Sensei we're here," Sayo announced bringing Negi out of his mental rant. Gently she rapped on the door, and then they waited. And waited, and waited till finally the door opened revealing Zazie's blank stare.

"Hello Zazie, sorry to bother you this late hour, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting Sayo stay with you." Negi said clearing his throat. Every time he tries to speak to Zazie she just keeps staring. It's a little unnerving really. "So… will you let her stay?"

Zazie stared, and then stared some more, then started juggling some wired birds while continuing to stare. Negi and Sayo started consider leaving when they heard a faint "Sure," then suddenly Sayo was grabbed and pulled into the room faster than the eye could see!

This left Negi standing alone in the hallway confused, but since he knew Sayo wouldn't be in any danger he shrugged his shoulders and headed towards his own room. In a hurry to spend some quality time with Ku-Fei after his long day.

Back in Zazie's dorm room the dark skinned foreigner was getting acquainted with her new roommate in an unusual way. Both sat on the floor, Sayo would ask a question, and Zazie would respond with "…".

"So… what kind of foods do you like?" Sayo asked. This was her tenth question already. Again Zazie's response, "…" was all she got in return, till finally she gave up. "I guess you can't make friends on the first day." She said out loud. "I'll be going to bed first, goodnight Zazie." Sayo wished crawling under the covers, but before she entered the blissfulness of the dream world she heard a soft "Good night" from the bunk below. With a smile she drifted to sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

**WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger**

**Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC**

**Chapter 41: A comical date at the Emperor's palace**

**I don't own Negima!**

* * *

Friday night a night that usually symbolized two days of freedom from the exhausting retinue of the school week. A day to go out on the town with your friend and party! And for the majority of the people living on campus that's what they were going to do, but for the select few, there are other more important things to be doing, like taking you girlfriend out on date with her mother tagging along. This is the night that Jack McCoy was having.

Right now the said person was busy dressing for the occasion. This would be his second meeting with Kaeda Nagase, and since she was the one of the two parents that liked him, he wanted things to stay that way, so he really dressed too impressed. Black leather cowboy boots, black jeans, red button up shirt, black leather rancher's vest, and to top it off a black cowboy hat. He also went as far to shave and clean up his hair. Ah the things you do for love.

Suddenly the door to the bathroom flew open revealing Kaede, who also was dress up for the night with a stunning red Chinese style dress, slippers, and her long hair braided into three tails that trailed down her back.

Slowly Kaede stalked across the room revealing the slit that ran down the sides of her dress, showing just enough skin that it could be considered inappropriate, but she wasn't worried about her mother's option. She was the one who recommended it after all.

Slyly she wrapped her arm around Jack's and let him to the door. Kaede smirked "So are we going or are you just going to stare at my legs all night? Because I think my mother would be severely disappointed about not seeing you again."

Jack grinned. "I guess it would be rude. Plus I already set Negi and Ku up at the restaurant. It would be a waste if we didn't go."

Kaede quirked an eyebrow as they stepped into the hallway. "Negi and Ku, you invited them too? Isn't that dangerous? If someone finds out he's dating a student he could get fired!" But Jack just laughed off her worry, which irked her a little. No doubt those two devised some crazy plan already.

"Don't worry," Jack said. "Negi using an aging pill, and remember a chance to eat at the emperor's palace for a date, let alone the first one is once in a life time! And if you're still worried Negi alright spread the rumor that he was going to Takahata's for supper. We even got Takahata to play along, so even if some of Negi's crazed fans follow they'll be at the wrong place, watching a cleverly designed illusion spell." Kaede was still a little skeptical, but decided to just trust Jack, and enjoy the evening. Besides who's so obsessed with Negi that they would violate his privacy?

Unfortunately there was someone that obsessed. Well there was actually more and right now they were all gathered to gather by one Ayaka Yukihiro. The rich blonde had finally decided to get to the bottom of the mystery that was Jack McCoy. She viewed him as a horrible influence on her beloved with his smoking, drinking, and out languish behavior, but what really pushed her to investigate was his announcement of having reservations at the Emperor's palace, the most famous and renowned restaurant in the world that not even her family's influence could get a reservation soon. What was Jack's family history? Was he in some kind of mob family? His Aunt's appearance certainly supported it.

One night all the girls were bathing when Rubi joined as well. They got a close up view of her many tattoos, several kanji characters that spelled 'monkey murder' on her arms, and a description of a monster cat surrounded by fire on her back.

This is why she gathered together all the people who were interested in Jack or Negi together, Kazumi who was always looking of a scoop, Haruna who couldn't stand not knowing the latest gossip. Others like Makie, Yuna, who were just curious and decided to tag along.

Yuna whispered. "So what's the plan pres.?" She was really just along for the ride, but she did want to ask where all those really cool gunslinger guys went after the festival battle. It was like they just disappeared into thin air!

"We follow them of course!" Ayaka hissed.

Slightly the group stalked the two lovers to the water fountain in front of the school where they met with Ku-Fei and some older guy that look a lot like Negi. They started talking to each other, but Ayaka and her group where unable to hear what they were saying, till finally they started to make their way off campus. Ayaka saw no need to follow them and risk exposer when they already knew where they were going.

Outside the Emperor's palace, Ayaka plotted away to get in, but so far she came up short. There was no way she could demand a reservation, firstly they would just kick her out, and secondly they would be spotted by their targets of interest. So what do?

Strangely fate was on Ayaka's side today as Satsuki the class chief walked out of the service entrance of the Emperor's palace with a bag of garbage in hand. With a mischievous grin Ayaka scurried across the street with the other following behind.

"Hello Satsuki, what are you doing here?" Ayaka asked coyly, and being the kind person she was Satsuki answered.

"My mom works here and allows me to help out every once in a while. Usually she would let me cook too, but she said someone important was coming tonight so I got trash duty."

"Oh too bad, hey how about we help you out tonight," Ayaka offered, though her companions didn't seem as enthusiastic as her.

Satsuki didn't seem so sure about letting them help, but they were her friends, so she could at least try. "Ok, let's talk to my mom and see if it ok." She said leading them through the service door.

Meanwhile at the entrance of the Emperor's palace Jack's group arrived with Kaeda. To say the least she was impressed.

"Is this really what I think it is?" She asked star eyed. The emperor's palace was a nine floors building that covered almost half of a city block, each floor represented one continent expect for the bottom which was the lobby and the top floor that was a special part of the restaurant that only certain people could enter. That was where Jack and the others would be dinning tonight.

Jack grinned. "Yes this is the emperor's palace. The only restaurant in the world with cooks from every nation on staff. You can order whatever you want or even make up something on the spot, and they make it." He explained as they walked into the lobby which was crowded full of people waiting eagerly for their chance.

As soon as they entered one of waitress practically ran towards them nearly pushing some of the other customers over! "Ah Senior Jack it is a pleasure to see you again." The waitress said in a thick Spanish ascent, that made it hard to understand what she was saying, but Jack seemed to be able to comprehend what she was say.

"It's good to see you too Sonja," Jack greeted. "Not to be rude, but could you please bring us to our tables, my guests and I have much to talk about."

"Oh I'm so sorry senior! Please forgive my babble!" Sonja pleaded. Jack said it was ok, and contently followed the Spaniard to the glass elevator. Press the nine button, they ascended upwards, while observing the other parts of the restaurant.

One floor was European styled with decorations from every country and staff members varying from the Spanish coast to the Romania border to the tip of Italy to the oceans of Norway. The next floor was Asia, then Africa, Australia, Oceania, South American, and finally North America. All of them designed with propose of helping the patients of feeling the culture.

Now though they reached the ninth floor which was cut off from the rest of the restaurant. The elevator had gone dark as they switched between the floors, and when the darkness was shunned away by the light, it revealed the most beautifully crafted room you have ever seen.

The walls were stained old American, as was all the tables and chairs. On the northern section of the room was a bar outfitted with every kind of alcohol available through legal and illegal means, but that wasn't it the walls were covered with literally hundreds of pictures, all them though were too far away to see at the moment.

Proudly Sonja announced. "The McCoy retreat, I trust everything is in order your waiter will come when you ready just press this button on the wall and some will come. For any drinks that you desire Dirk the bartender will provide for you. Also here the alcohol drinking age is sixteen, but you only get one glass for the night. Thank you and good bye." With that Sonja disappeared down the elevator leaving them to their own devices.

It didn't take long before the questions started to be asked. The first one to ask was none other than Kaeda. "The McCoy retreat? Does that mean you own this place Jack?" She asked bewildered. Jack just pulled out a chair for her to sit on, and then did the same for Kaede, while Negi and Ku-Fei took their date in the connecting room for privacy.

"I will explain, but perhaps it would be better if someone who knows the full story does." Jack gave a loud whistle that nearly made your ears bleed, but it had the desired effect. No later than five seconds a blonde woman looking around fifty years of age wearing a French maid outfit entered the room. She gave a giant smile to Jack and greeted him with two kisses on his cheeks, and then he did likewise.

"Monsieur Jack it is so good to see you again. It has been ages since your last visit. I remember you were still just a wee boy sitting on your ma 'ma's lap." The blonde said nostalgically.

"Everyone this is Madame' Joan. She is the manager of this section of the restaurant, and one of its original founders." Jack introduced. After everyone exchanged greetings the same as he had he got on to business. "Joan if you could tell us the story of how this place came to be I would be grateful."

"Of course I would love too, but before that would anyone like a drink or some freshly made French bread to start of their evening?" A round of nods and Joan waved over Dirk who was secretly a mage, handed out several drinks to everyone. Kaeda a cup of sake, Kaede sake mixed with brandy, and Jack a bottle of rum.

Kaeda looked astonished. "How did he know what we wanted?"

"He just knows." Jack answered, and she left it at that, though really Dirk used a mind reader's spell and got the drinks ready. "Now I believe you were about to begin Joan."

"Oh yes, it was roughly twenty years ago. I and some others had bought the land where the building stands after the former owner when bankrupted do to some gambling debt. We wanted to open a restaurant, but we had made an error. We had gone way over our budget and the building was in need of much restoration, and to make matters worse the local Yakuza demand we pay tribute to them, things had gotten so bad that we thought would have to sale just to cover some of the debt. But then a light shined down on us, a light with name of John McCoy, Jack's father if you don't know. He did us a kindness unlike any other. Brought over his own ranch hands to help restore the building, called in chiefs of every nation, and supplied all the food ingredients directly from his ranch. And all he asked in return was that we only buy from him, and make the ninth room for his family's and friends' use only. Didn't even take a dime, so if there was ever a time that a McCoy wanted to eat here all they would have to do is ask, and since you gals came with him that means you can do the same since your friends of the family." The girls were jaw jacked. Making quiet an awkward silence, till suddenly out of nowhere Kaeda grabbed her daughters by the shoulders and with a huge grin yelled.

"I must say I would have never expected such a man to exist! I bet you very proud of your father Jack." Kaeda commented.

Jack shrugged and moved on. "I guess. Joan I think we're ready to order." Jack said on everyone's behave, surprisingly instead of a menu a globe of the world was placed in the center of the table. Rubbing his hands together like a child on Christmas Jack spun the globe, spinning it so fast that all the images printed where nothing but a blur! Then he stopped it with his index finger, which landed on Germany.

"Looks like you're having the German sausage with mashed potatoes and gravy Jack." Joan said writing the order down on her notepad. The Kaede and her mother were confused, but Joan quickly explained. "Here at the emperor's palace we had a tradition of spinning the globe for your order, and whatever the special for that region is that day that's what you get. We feel it adds variety in our customer's life."

Now most people would be upset that they couldn't pick their own meal, but really the emperor's palace had just about every recipe imaginable. There was no way that you could get through the first page let alone ever see everything on the menu, so started the globe tradition.

"My turn," Kaede announced spinning the globe, and stopping it with her finger, she landed on Russia.

"I see dumplings with mash potato filling, and Shashlyk (Skewed Meat). Now your turn Madame Kaeda," Joan encouraged. Repeating the process everyone watched Kaeda pick her mark which was… Texas! "Texas Tabasco chili," Joan said writing a little note to bring lots of extra water up. Discreetly she exited the room leaving her patients to their talk.

Meanwhile in the eighth floor kitchen Satsuki had just introduced Ayaka and the others to her mother Tatsuki Yotsuba head chief of the far eastern kitchen, and manager of the eighth floor. She was about the average height for Japanese women, and had a little more meat on her bones thanks to her time taste testing so many meals, but still remained fit. She is also known for being a generally well-mannered person, except when she was on the job.

"Move your asses! Come on we have a very important guest tonight, and we can't afford any delays! You get those Dumpling made! Korana get that skewer cooking! You peel those potatoes or I'll peel you skin off!" Tatsuki ordered banishing her ladle ready to bop any head that need reminding how to do their job. She was truly a furious lady to reckon with, but her personality took a 180 when she caught sight of her precious daughter.

"Ah Satsuki-Chan you finished taking out the garbage yes? Good, now please tell me you those girls behind you are before I have kick them out for trespassing." Tatsuki said darkly making the girls sweat.

Luckily Satsuki was there to save them for being thrown to the curve. "There some classmates from school that wanted to volunteer their help tonight. So if you could find them some work I would appreciate it."

This got Tatsuki thinking. They were a little shorthanded tonight, but with Madame Joan attending to the VIP guest tonight she didn't think it was a good idea to hire teens off the streets, but it then again they did need the help. Suddenly she had an idea. Just assign them to the McCoy retreat, they would be away from the regular customers and if Joan didn't like them she would throw them out. It was a win either way.

"Ok girls you go to the locker room and get some uniforms, and Satsuki will show you to your assignments on the ninth floor. There Madame Joan will be in charge listen to her or be ready to fall nine stories." Tatsuki said seriously. "Trust me I'm not joking so keep you shit together because that French woman is crazy!"

Thirty minutes later on the ninth floor it was finally time for Jack and his party to receive their meals. Joan had everything in order, now the only thing to do was deliver it to the table. Keenly she stared down the "volunteer" helpers that Tatsuki sent her. Mostly she thought the Japanese Chief was trying to mess her up in front of Jack tonight.

You see there was a tradition among the staff of the Emperor's palace. The head chief of each floor would try to undermine the other when a VIP (a McCoy) came to eat in an effort to get their picture taken and put on the wall on the ninth floor with the visiting McCoy.

Joan glared at the girls making them gulp in fear. "Now listen to me ladies. If this some attempt by Tatsuki to blow my chances of getting on the wall I will cut you up and turn you into next week's special do you understand me!"

"Yes Ma'am!" They responded. This made a pleased smile appear on the blonde's lips.

"Good, let's get moving then."

Jack and the girls were glad when the food had finally rolled out, and sometime between their wait Negi and Ku had joined them. With a simple request it was arranged that Negi's and Ku's food would be brought up with theirs.

The guising silver cover was removed, revealing five huge plates of food that Joan quickly placed to the correct person; Jack's sausage and potatoes, Kaede's dumplings and skewed meat, Kaeda's Tabasco chili, and finally Negi's and Ku's BQQ Chicken pizza. They landed on Italy.

"As you enjoy your meal I would like to demonstrate something to you all. Oh girls could you come here please?" Joan called, and not a second later Ayaka, Haruna, Kazumi, Makie, and Yuna dressed in French maids outfits stepped into the room. Which surprised them, none of them would have thought Ayaka would actually get a job! Times must be stuff for the Yukihiro family.

The matter of the girls had already passed through everyone's mind as they wondered what Joan wanted to show them. Though Jack had the sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with that tradition that Rubi told him about, but all she said about it was that it was funny to watch.

Joan reached under the cart that she used to bring the food in with and revealed a medium sized pot and some bowls. "This is my new French black chili. I would like you girls to taste test it for me." She said laying out the bowls and pouring them to the rim of the black substance. "Oh and because of our no food wasted policy you have to eat all of it."

The girls stared, and then reluctantly reached for the spoons that lay beside the bowls and slowly took a spoon full of the chili. Everyone took one last breath and prayed for their souls, and ate it.

Silence…

Then screams of agony! All five girls were on the floor gasping for water anything to cool their hot tongues. Joan's French black Chili was truly something else something to behold already drool started to seem from their mouths from the spiciness. It would be sad if it weren't so funny to watch.

Jack laughed hard. "Oh man that's one for the wall!" Off to the side Joan gave a silent "yes" in celebration. She had waited years for this opportunity.

"You girls just stay there for a second I'll be right back," She said running behind the bar to grab the camera. Quickly she gathered everyone around the downed girls and had Dirk take their picture. Since the camera was an instant once the photo was ready and waiting to be framed with the other best food pranks photos. "Thank you and enjoy your meal." Joan said dragging the girls away.

The rest of the night was quiet. Jack, Negi, Ku, Kaede, and Kaede's mother talked till about midnight. You could tell that they all had a good time. On the street corner outside the restaurant the group bid farewell to Kaeda, and made their way back to Mahora. There they said their good nights and hit the sack.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys WolfGear here as you can tell this chapter wasn't that great, but anyways the next chapter will be better. I hope.**


	42. Chapter 42

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 42: The beginning of the longest week

I don't own Negima!

It's been about a week since the date at the Emperor's palace and a lot had happened. It was time for the final exams before summer break. All the girls studied hard except Sayo who didn't have to take the exam because of her 'transferring' so late into the year. What really happen was that Jack asked the dean (At gun point) to use Sayo's score from 1945, so she didn't have to struggle to learn everything in a week. She may have been in school for sixty years, but that didn't mean she paid attention.

So well everyone else was hitting the books and sweating over the answers. Sayo was hitting Jack's empty beer bottles with a .22 caliber luger pistol. It would take longer to learn how to be a crack shoot, but right now Jack just wanted to see where she was in skill.

Turns out she wasn't that bad. Jack was very impressed. He counted every four out of five shots she would hit the target, which wasn't too bad although the bottles weren't shooting back.

Raising another bottle that he emptied he throw it up in the air and watched it shatter into shards of glass in flight, another excellent shot. Sayo had the accuracy of an expert marksman… no an expert markswoman, Jack corrected himself. He was about to throw another round of bottles when he saw the former ghost staring at him a little sullenly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What wrong? Out of ammo already," he asked the ghost girl. He gave her about fifty round of ammo, which was a lot for what they were doing.

Sayo shook her head. "I'm just feeling a guilty. All of my classmates are taking exams, but I'm out here having fun. It's a little unfair." She said genuinely honest, though Jack could tell that she wasn't sad about missing the exams. Really what teenager wouldn't?

"Life isn't fair," Jack replied. "So you should let it go and get back training. Have faith in you classmates I'm sure they'll pass with flying colors."

"How can you be so sure?" Sayo inquired, but this time someone else answered.

"Because they're my students," The voice said. Sayo and Jack turned and saw Negi in his usual green suit walking towards them.

"Negi-sensei what are you doing here?" The former ghost asked. She had thought he would want to stand by the classroom where her classmate where testing for moral support. Not that any of the girls would see him.

Negi smiled. "I have faith that everyone will do just fine with or without me standing by the door. It's not as if I can hold their hands forever. Neither Jack nor Sayo could contain the chuckle that emerged from their mouths. The thought of Negi having to hold the girls hands all through their lives was quite humorous.

"We'll you right about that my friend." Jack said between laughs. "Thought I think some of them girls would let go of you hand if you did that."

Negi glimpsed. That statement probably wasn't far from the truth. The sheer thought of spending his whole life watching over thirty one girls was bleak to say the least, not that he wouldn't do if it was necessary, but he rather like his personal time.

Checking his watch Negi realized that it was almost one o'clock! The girls would be finishing their tests any minute and he promised that he would be there to greet them, and see the results.

"Bloody hell look at the time! I must be going," Negi exclaimed. If he didn't hurry he was going to miss the results ceremony.

"We'll tag along too." Jack proclaimed rising from his seat. "I want to personally congratulate Kaede personally, and I'm sure Sayo wants to attend the party that the girls will be throwing."

"Fine, fine, but we have to get there first." Negi said hurrying them along.

They arrived at the gym where they were announcing the results with just seconds to spare. Quickly they moved among the crowd of students till they found 3-A. The girls were about to do their usual tradition of grope the teacher when the announcer girl began announcing the results. (If your wonder how they got the results so fast, when in real life it takes weeks or months, let's just leave it at most of the teachers are mages so I'll sure they have some way to make possible.) In the end 3-A place third which gave the girls a good reason to party! Not that they ever needed one anyways.

The party its self was held in the classroom, all the desks were moved to the side and formed into a large table that held the many boxes of pizza the girls ordered (under Ayaka's name) and the root beer fountain provided by Jack, and finally a stereo system with Chachamaru as the DJ playing all the girls favorite hits. Over all it was a pretty rock in party even some of the other students from other classes showed and some boys from the university, who had no trouble finding a girl to dance with.

Meanwhile up on the roof Negi and Jack where having their own party the two foreigners each had a bottle of rum in their hands and a shot glass. Together they fill the glasses to the brim then jug them down in one gulp! Between the two of them they had already finished half the bottle.

Negi gulped down his glass with a satisfied "ahhh" it had been months since he had been able to have a drink, but with end of exams and summer vacation starting he figured he could allow himself a little taste of his favorite drink.

"So next week we start our (hiccup!) training," Negi said red faced. He started to think that he may have had too much rum.

"Yup! Everything taken care of. Eva made the adjustments just like we requested." Jack looked down the neck of his now empty bottle sadly. "More importantly we need more rum."

"I think you've had enough Jack, and how did you convince Eva to help us anyways?" Negi asked bemused. Whenever he asked the vampire for something there was always some condition that needed to be met, but when Jack asks there is none.

Jack smiled. "Bribery."

Negi raised an eyebrow. "Bribery? What in bloodily hell did you bribe her with?"

"Oh nothing much just a picture of you in your teen form wearing a pair of swimming trunks, I also had Chachamaru edit Eva herself into the picture. She was really quite taken with it if you know what I mean." Jack winked causing the younger man to sigh. Really with friends like these, he thought to himself.

The next morning Negi awoke atop the highest branch of the world tree. He had no recreation of the night before or what transpired, but thankfully he was still fully clothed and Jack was at the base of the tree.

"Now I remember why I don't go out drinking with Jack." He muttered to himself. The cowboy truly was a world class drinker. In fact Negi remembered when they were on a mission in Germany Jack participated in the town's annual drinking contest. Needless to say he won, but he was so out of it he burned half the town down after he threw one of his still light cigarettes into a hay barn. Luckily no one was hurt and no body remembered who they were thanks to everyone being so drunk.

Looking at the morning sun Negi figured it was about eight o'clock in the morning. Digging through his pockets he pulled out his cellphone and sent a text for Ku-Fei, Kaede, Setsuna, Konoka, Sayo and the twins to meet him at Evangeline's cottage in an hour. He figure he could have Jack up and moving by then, though he would have to endure the cowboy's complains about his hang over.

Ku-Fei stood outside Eva's cottage she and Kaede where the first to arrive after they received Negi's text. Though she thought the vampire wasn't pleased about being awakened so early in the morning form the annoyed look she was giving them. Suddenly she heard the sound of childish laughter that could be none other than Fuuka and Fumika, and not far behind was a sleepy eyed Konoka, Setsuna, and Sayo. Ku figured that the pinkettes must have waked everyone up after receiving the text; no doubt they used abnormal means to do so.

"So what (yawn) was so important that we had to wake up at eight on a weekend?" Konoka said rubbing the sleep from her eyes, and tried to ignore the ringing in her ears from when the twins blew a trumpet in her ears; which for some reason woke up Setsuna who was down the hall and not Asuna who was sleeping on the top bunk above her.

"Don't know Negi-Kun just say come to Evangeline's as soon as possible, but I no see him here or Jack." Ku said in her broken Japanese. She had gotten better since Negi started giving her private lessons, but sometimes she slips up.

"Knowing Jack Negi is probably dragging him here because of a case of over drinking." A voice said from the trees. Recognizing who was Sayo leap in to the air like a cannonball and right in to the arms of her foster mother Rubi.

"Your back!" She exclaimed excitedly hugging the mercenary. A gentle hand patted her head.

"Yes, yes sorry for taking so long," Rubi apologized. "But you seem to be forgetting your other family members." Emerging from the trees was Thomas and Kataro who have just returned from a short father/son bonding trip.

"Howdy! Bet you were wondering where we were huh?" Thomas greeted.

"Actually we didn't know you were gone Thomas-san." Kaede said politely. A dark cloud appeared over the ice users head as he sulked at the base of a tree.

"Nobody noticed we were gone? You gals are so cruel just like my brothers!" He wallowed, drawing circles in the dirt. Kataro Just faced palmed. His father could be so embarrassing it kind of made him glad he didn't find him right away.

Thankfully Kataro didn't have to be embarrassed about his father anymore because Jack came stumbling out of the trees. The only reason the cowboy was still standing was because he was leaning all of his weight on to the child sized mage. Which was really hard on the said mage's back.

"Dammit Jack your too heavy!" Negi yelled frustrated from dragging his friend across the vast campus of Mahora. Falling to his knees from exhaustion he dropped Jack on the ground laying face up. Then as if to spite Negi's efforts Jack jumped to his feet completely resorted and lit a cigarette.

Jack quirked an eyebrow at the prone mage, then blew a cloud of gray smoke into the air making everyone down wind that didn't smoke plug their nose. "Come Negi we got work to do can't sleep the whole day away my friend." He said picking the small mage up by the scurf of his shirt. Negi moaned and glared up at his friend. It wasn't him that tried to sleep the day away, but he dropped the matter when they walked through the front door of the cottage and Negi felt himself falling into a pile of fluffy pillows, no doubt Eva's doll collection.

"You just rest there for a minute Negi. I'll do the talkin'," Jack told his friend. He figured it was the least he could do after Negi dragged him here. He saw the younger man give a nod of understanding before curling up with the dolls. Not one to miss out on a blackmail-I mean lavage opportunity Jack pulled a camera out of his satchel bag and took a picture.

"Too easy," He chuckled taking a seat at the table. "Now for those of you that don't know Negi and I are planning to go on a little trip to the magic world. Now before you start asking a million questions at once I would like to say that at your present level of strength none of you can come with." Before Kataro and the girls could protest Jack silenced them. "That's why we arranged for a week's worth of training in the villa or roughly 169 days. (Don't trust this number I have a D- in math!) Plenty of time to get you gals and guy whipped into shape. Sayo, Fuuka, and Fumika you'll be training with Rubi, and Chachamaru. Rubi will teach you gals how to be gunslingers and Chachamaru will teach you magic. Thomas will be training Kataro. As for Kaede, Ku-Fei, Setsuna and Konoka you'll all be training with Evangeline."

"Only because it will get you annoying humans out of my hair for at least a little while." The vampire snipped, but her attempts to look angry just made her seem like an angry kitty. Making everyone share a silent chuckle that only seemed to anger the vampire even more! "Oh shut up!" She snipped making everyone laugh even harder!

"Anyways I think it's time we get started," Jack suggested as the laughter died down. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Negi was done with his nap. Standing up he gestured for everyone to follow him down to the basement.

Downstairs was cramped with everyone, but the five extra glass containers didn't help space out the tiny basement. Not liking her personal space violated Evangeline activated the spell that would send them into the villa; trapping them in there for the whole week.

Inside the villa Evangeline gathered everyone on the sandy white beach located at the base of the castle, and explained how things were going to work. The five extra chambers were set up so everyone could focus on their own training without slowing down the others. The first group which consisted of Rubi, Sayo, Chachamaru, and the twins would be entering the first chamber, which was a complete copy of Rubi's junkyard home. The second Chamber was for Thomas and Kataro was designed as an endless desert with a house filled with the bare essentials for living. The third chamber was for Konoka and Setsuna which had a dojo, a forest and mountains. The fourth Chamber which was Kaede's and Ku-Fei's was filled based of a Ku's homeland filled with high cliffs, valleys, and trees. The fifth and final Chamber was actually spilt into two so Negi and Jack could train separately. On Negi's side had high plains, forests, and mountains, and on Jack's side was an endless ice filled mountains with gurgling winds and temperatures below zero.

With a snap of her fingers Evangeline teleported everyone to their respected chambers, and thus the 169 days of training begin.


	43. Chapter 43

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 43: Hardcore training and Eva's bonus Chapter

I don't own Negima!

* * *

It was cold, really cold; it was colder than anything that Jack had experienced before. The cold made everything fill numb even with his fire magic cranked up to maximum! Perfect, it was exactly what he wanted a place where his powers would be pushed to their limits, and beyond! A place where could achieve absolute mastery over the flames that rage beneath his fresh. Now there was only one other thing to do.

On the ground beneath his feet lied a very special ritual spell the inner self divider. Its original purpose was to separate the light and darkness inside monks in training so they could pure of heart. This one however was modified to separate Jack's transformations; Musashi Jack, demon jack, and Magia Erebea Jack.

This is it. Now he will be whole. "Alright listen up you basterds! I'm tired of my power being divided, so I'll be taking you all inside me permanently." Jack challenged his alter egos. They didn't seem too impressed with their originals claim.

Musashi Jack stepped forward. "You think you can take all of us? And at once no less, your arrogance is a pitiful site."

Jack grins. "Oh it's not arrogance its confidence, but I wonder what the rest of you have to say."

"I have no problem with this the winner is the one who get control of the body and power. In a sense they would become the Jack McCoy. I will not miss this opportunity." Demon Jack said.

Magia Erebea Jack though had a different idea. "We will crash you and after that I will finish off the others and take my place as king of the flames. Don't worry though I'll take good care of Kaede."

This made Jack grit his teeth in anger. Though the words sound harmless he knew that Magia Erebea Jack would bring harm to his beloved ninja. "Oh and I hope you remember that the cold of these mountains will severely weaken your fire magic." Magia Erebea Jack taunted.

"Yeah I know," Jack said with silent rage building inside him as he reached for his pistols. "That's why I brought these!"

Time seemed to slow as the first bullet cut through the chilling air. All three alter egos easily dodged the bullet and surrounded the original, but Jack was prepared turning an a heel he rammed the barrel of his gun into Demon Jack's belly and fired spraying his guts all over the white snow. Sadly his left his back exposed to the other two, and the feeling of cold steel cutting into his back took him it was Musashi Jack.

Jack grunted and fired his second pistol into the samurai. "Not good enough!" He yelled and with his first gun blasted a hole into Demon Jack and kicked him down the mountain. Not wasting anytime he turned around and fired two rounds into Musashi Jack's knees and pistol whipped him in the face sending the samurai flying.

He stared at Magia Erebea Jack who stood at least ten feet away. Raising his pistol Jack prepared to fire when he felt the piercing sting of two blades thrusting into his flesh from behind and run him through just below his heart and lungs.

"You didn't think it would be that easy would it?" Musashi Jack asked. Just behind him was Demon Jack fully healed and ready for another round. Which was more than Jack could say considering his current condition. Well no one ever said it would be easy.

Meanwhile in another chamber Fuuka, Fumika, and Sayo were undergoing their own hardcore training under Rubi, and there was no more rigorous teacher than her. Already she had the girls pushed to their limits practicing advance acrobatics and gymnastics, by sliding a dozen feet on rocky gravel, scaling ninety degree surfaces, and performing death defying leaps between pull up bar over twenty feet in the air! Did I forget to mention they had to shoot at targets at the same time?

Yes while doing these dangerous and possibly fatal acts they were also shooting live ammo at little circle targets that would spring up anywhere and everywhere, all while being timed. It was a grueling experience and the hundred degrees temperate and desert landscape did little to comfort them.

Rubi looked on from her front porch, which was a wooden deck attached to a crashed B-52 airplane with a beer in hand. She was rather impressed with the girls' progress. It had only been a week since they been in here. The first week Rubi had them practice their shooting and familiarizing themselves with their gun of choice. That was the easy part. Now they had to learn how to run and shoot, jump, leap, slide and build endurance and strength. She figured it would take about half the time for them to reach the intermittent level, and after that they could start the magic and technique training.

"Hurry up girls five more laps!" Rubi yelled and took a swig of her beer, ah this reminded her of the time she spent training Jack. Yes it was good to be the teacher.

Konoka and Setsuna were busy doing their own training, though not quite as extreme as their friends training. Right now, Setsuna was launching her most powerful attacks at Konoka's barrier spells to test their strength.

The first few times they did this the shield broke easily as if they weren't even there, but after about twenty times it started to take at least three hits for the shields to break, and now after a weeks of this Konoka's shields were nearly impenetrable! That is to physical attacks. Now they had to test magical and Ki attacks.

"Very good Miss Konoka, soon your barriers will be about to block even the strongest attacks!" Setsuna congratulated the healer, though Konoka was sporting a rather large frown. "Is something wrong Miss?"

Konoka sighed her friend could be such a block head. "Yes, your still calling me miss, and I'm starting to get annoyed." Why couldn't Setsuna just be like they were when they were little? It's not like she cared about all this class stuff! This wasn't the sengoku era!

"Oh sorry Mi- I mean Konoka its habit I guess."

Konoka smiled at her friend. "By the time we're done training you're going to break that habit or I'll remove all your video camera from my room."

Setsuna was shell shocked! She knew about the cameras? How she hid them so well! "So you know about that?"

"I do now."

Negi stood atop a mountain, thunder and lightning crashed and danced around him, his hair was the color of snow. He had done it he had finally completed Magica Erebea Darkness absorbing flame and lightning-absorbing thunder mode, as well as Raiten Taisou and Raiten Taisou II, and the Thousand Bolts spell in just 100 days!

Not that it was too difficult he already knew the spells and the techniques, but he need to train his body to handle them. After that it was a simple matter of mastering them, though it did take longer than he had hoped. Like Rakan said to gain true power takes a long time.

Even though his power wasn't at the exact same level from with his fight with fate it was close, and the lack of corruption to his soul was nice. But now it was time to experiment with his wind magic, he had been so focus on being like his father; he forgot that his primary element was wind. Now he was older and wiser and he knew that combining his wind magic with Magica Erebea would result in some devastating attacks, perhaps he could mix in some Ki attacks to.

Now well Negi was being his true inner devious self. Kaede and Ku-Fei where busy studying magic under Evangeline which to say the least could be going better, buts it's not. The first few weeks the two did nothing but train till they reached the advanced level of their martial arts and Ki techniques as far as ninja's and martial artist are concerned they're at the top. In the mage they were near the bottom.

Though Ku-Fei had shown some skill in drawing ruin circles, and enhancement spells, she had yet to summon a single attack spell. Kaede sadly wasn't much better she was able to enhance her shuriken with magic elements like flame or lightning, but spells like arrows of magic or heavy hitter magic was beyond her.

"Woo! Negi and Jack make this look so easily!" Ku yelled discouraged.

"Calm yourself Ku or you'll never get it." Kaede said reassuringly, but inside she was just as frustrated. Amused laughter filled the air sitting on a nearby rock Evangeline watched the two girls struggle over the simplest attack spells that a five year old could do in their sleep.

"You two will never get if you keep comparing yourselves to those to freaks. They'll hardly the normal standard for magic users. One's the son of the thousand Master, and the other is descendant of him." Evangeline bit her tongue she couldn't believe she just made slip up like that!

Kaede tilted her head. "I know Negi's the son of the thousand Master, but who is this him you mentioned?"

Evangeline sighed. She knew these pesky girls would never leave her alone if she didn't tell them. Uh the things she puts up with! "I'm referring to is Jake McCoy Jack's Grandfather; he's infamous for starting the war in the magic world, and a true elemental eater.

"Why did he do that?" Ku-Fei asked. She always thought that because Jack was so nice it meant that he come from a kind hearted bloodline.

Eva smiled evilly. "Do you really what to know why?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, I was there so I'll be able to give you the full unedited side of the story." The vampire said. "Let's begin from the beginning."

* * *

**Flashback Eva's Bonus Chapter The legend of the Dark King and Queen**

* * *

November 11, 1940 Stonehenge England

Jake McCoy born Jan 1, 1914 was about to embark on an epic adventure to the magic world. He had been stationed with the 101 airborne due to the draft, but he was a freeman and the petty matters of humans were no concern of him. Some of his squad mates tried to stop him, but they met a most gory end, having their stomachs ripped out and thrust into their chest cavity made sure no one else wanted to be the Boy Scout.

Now as he approached the gaint columns of stone, he started to take a closer look at his travel companions. Most of them were mages who didn't want to be used as weapons in the human war, but a number of them were Nuns and priests from the church who wanted to escape the bloodshed.

He laughed, fools as if going to the magic world would be any different. What he wanted was to find a worthy opponent to fight against and with all the mages hiding their true power, so not to expose the existence of magic to the Nazis or the allies it made finding a good opponent very difficult, and slaughtering humans wasn't very enjoyable, because of their lack of strength.

"It frightening isn't leaving your home." A voice said. Jake looked to his right and saw one of the nuns walking alongside him, and man was she pretty! Dark red hair, blue eyes, and soft pink lips and don't ask how he knew but she also had quite the body hidden under those heavy black robes.

"Only if you believe your frightened Sister," Jake said taking another eyeful. "But what's more frightening is a nice looking woman like you crushing the dreams of man by being a woman of the cloth, no offense."

The nun blushed this was the first time she had been exposed to another man other than a priest. He was quite charming with his rugged looks, wild black hair, and cowboy attire. "Yes well I'm afraid I'll have to crush your dreams Mr…"

"McCoy, Jake McCoy and you are?"

The nun blushed again. How could she forget to introduce herself! "Sister Ester pleased to meet your acquaintance Mr. McCoy."

"The pleasure is all mine," Jake said smoothly kissing her hand. They were soft, but he could feel they were no stranger to work. Another thing he like in his women.

Shyly Ester pulled back her hand; this was the first time she had ever been kissed! Even if it was just on the hand it still sent butterflies flying in her stomach. "So where are you from originally Mr. McCoy?"

"Jake will do fine," He said. "I'm originally from Minnesota, but I move to Montana to New Mexico, before settling down in Texas."

Ester was awed. The most she had ever traveled before today was to the nearby town and even that was only an hour's walk. Perhaps she should stay close to Mr. McCoy after they cross over; the head mother is always saying she needs to get out more.

Suddenly a strong grip grabbed hold of Ester's forearm and violently yanked her off her feet! "What are you doing standing next to this lowlife? You are a Nun of the church not a whore!" An angry priest scolded the young nun. He was Brother Cain, and he was secretly in love with Sister Ester, but it was forbidden for Members of the church to marry, so he made it priority to make sure no man would lay hands of Ester. Unfortunately he wasn't in his little community where he had authority; he was in the real world.

Now Jake wasn't the most moral person to walk the earth, but he was taught three things. Never swear in front of lady, never sleep with another man's wife, and most importantly never, ever threaten a lady unless she's trying to kill you. Now it seemed to him that Ester wasn't trying to kill this fool of a priest, so now he was going to execute the other rule he was taught; kill the offenders with swift and brutal judgment!

What happened next happened so fast that even with the hundreds of people standing so close together none could claim to have seen what happened and be telling the truth. Jake grabbed the offending priest by the wrist twisted it behind his back and broke it, and then he threw the man to the ground and drew his revolver and cocked the hammer. He was about to fire when Ester jumped between the two saving Cain's life.

"What are you doing?" Jake asked confused. Never before has someone done such stupid thing, this man had called Ester profane names and dared to touch her as if he owned her, so why save him?

"Stopping you from sinning, taking life is not the answer, and over such a petty matter. Brother Cain was just… worried about me." Ester pleaded. She knew that if Jake really wanted to kill Cain she could do nothing to stop him, but he would have to kill her first before he did.

Jake looked at them curiously. Ester concern for the man's wellbeing was that of a concerned sister or friend, but he could see from her eyes that she had no real feeling for the man except pity. Perhaps they were childhood friends, he thought. The man's eyes though he could tell held lust for the red headed nun's affections.

"Fine," Jake said holstering his gun. "But you shouldn't waste your time pitting this fool. He's not as faithful as you believe." And with that he left the two alone and walked into the portal to the magic world, his hand never leaving the butt of his gun.

* * *

A few months later near the city of Atosia

* * *

Jake McCoy was on a mission, a mission to find a piece of land to call his own, but most of the land in the magic world was either claimed by the church or one of the surrounding kingdoms all except for here the Dragon's range, which was a 50 mile diameter circle of low mountains guarded by almost every type of dragon known to man. No one even knows what lies beyond its tall peaks for none have ever made it any further then the base. But none of that stopped Jake; he knew that if he wanted to win over the heart of the lovely sister Ester he would need to have a home, not a tent out in the wilderness.

Over the past few months the cowboy visited the church in Atosia to talk with the nun in question. Never being force full or a burden, he would help the out with the chores and watch over the orphans that lived in the church with Sister Ester of course.

Now he stood at the peaks of the mountains, and so far he had yet to see a single dragon. Keeping his guard up he crossed threw a narrow opening and emerged into a marvelous valley filled with trees and rivers that cut the valley into a three pieces.

Jake was so marveled by the sight that he almost didn't hear the flapping of wings, a lot of wings! Looking up he saw the skies where filled with literally hundreds of dragons of all sizes and colors. Brown earth dragons, green wind dragons, blue lightning dragons, silver ice dragons, and red fire dragons, never before had he seen so many different dragons in one place! It was amazing! At least till they all opened fire on him.

Timaius the leader of the dragon clan slowly descended toward the smoldering crater that his brethren had made. Normally they wouldn't waste the effort of attacking together on one intruder, but this human's power was nothing they have ever felt before it even made him sacred. So when the dust cleared and the human remained unharmed it almost gave the old dragon a heart attack!

"Easy there big guy I just want to talk to you." Jake assured them. He came here to find a place to live, not slaughter the dragons that called it home. He had enough of that kind of shit. "Why don't you change into your human form and we have a nice chat?"

This surprised Timaius very few humans still knew that dragon could take on human form, most thought they were simply mindless savage beasts. Knowing that he didn't have the power to refuse this man Timaius shrunk into his human form.

Jake observed the transformed dragon. He was fairly tall about as tall of him making him about 5' 12", strong jawed, well-muscled, boarded shouldered, with red hair and yellow eyes. "Names Jake McCoy I seek to take residence in this valley if you would permit it."

"I am Timaius leader of this clan. You are the first human to ever survive our attacks and talk to our kind. Tell me why do you wish to live here so far away from your own?" Timaius questioned the cowboy. Strangely he like this human he could tell he was an honorable man.

Jake grinned. "That's easy! I can hardly stand other humans, except for this one girl that I'm courting to be my mate. I despise the way the world has become." Timaius could tell that his words were sincere, once his kind walked amongst the human, but then the church took over and the dragon hunts started and they were chased from their home to this valley.

"I will allow you and your mate to make your home in the northeastern part of the valley, if you can defeat the monster that dwells there." In this valley there lived a terrifying monster that even the dragons fear, its hide is immune to magic and physical attacks, and it claws have claimed the lives of many brave dragons, it was called the Beast.

Jake agreed gleefully. At last he could get a real challenge.

It took at least Jake two days to reach the Beast's cave. It would take a normal man a week on foot, and with the all the trees and underbrush and extra three days. Jake cut that time down, by using his wind magic to chop down the trees and his fire magic to burn them into ash in an instant, so he had a nice clear road all the way there.

Standing outside the cave with the piles of bones scattered all over Jake prepared to force the monster that eat other monsters. "Hey big ugly get your ass out here! I don't have all day!" A loud roar echoed from the cave. He guessed he got its attention.

"Who dares disturb my sleep?" The beast growled. Its massive feet shook the earth; its claws were twice the size of the biggest dragons, its long neck and back were covered with a massive shell, and its face long and narrow equipped with rows of razor sharp teeth, and a hairy mane that travel down its neck and to its long whip like tail. Slowly the creature lowered its gaze to Jake's. Black met black as the two stared into the others eyes. "You came to slay me human? Ha how laughable, what could you do that the mightiest of dragon's could not?"

Slowly Jack removed his hat and jacket and placed them in his satchel bag for safe keeping. He didn't want them to get ruined in the fight that was to come. "Simple, you never face a human like me before."

"Oh really," the beast said curiously, he would enjoy eating this one.

"Really." Summoning his magic Jake hurled a massive fireball at the beast that exploded on impact. When the smoke cleared there wasn't even a scratch on the beast! "This should be interesting."

With a mighty roar the beast lashed out with its fangs, Jake just barely managed to avoid being swallowed whole! Too make matters worse the beast swung its claws, but Jake was able to deflect them with overcharged magic punch, and land out of its attack range. Now they stared down again.

Jake grunted it looked like he would have to use some of his more complex moves. Stomping his foot into the ground he popped a large boulder out of the earth and jumped high into the high, where he mixed fire magic in with the boulder making it melt and harden into a black lava stone.

"Take this **meteor strike**!" Jake chucked the boulder so hard that it literally became a meteor! Down below the beast waited, it didn't even bother moving out of the way taking the full force of the attack head on! A loud crash echoed throughout the valley, but the beast still stood.

The beast laughed. This human's attacks were something, but they were still nothing to worry about. He was so preoccupied with is inner gloating that he didn't notice Jake climb onto his back and deliver a powerful hammer smash into the center of his shell before it already happened. The hit itself did nothing to the beast armor, but the shock waves traveled down his nervous system causing him to fall onto his knees!

"Now then, it appears I brought the great beast to his knees, I wonder what else I can do to it? Hmm I think I'll make it into a new pair of boots." Jake mocked. The beast unhappy at being insulted lashed out with its claws again, but Jake nimbly dodged the attack and landed outside the beast range of attack again.

"You can't move very fast can you?" Jake said. The beast moved its head and his claws, but not once has it moved from its spot since it exited the cave. Its protective shell must be so heavy that it can't move. It just waits for its opponent to wear its self out and then he'll attack at his leisure, which means Jake will have to that technique in order to defeat the beast.

Clapping his hands together as if he was about to pray Jake began to focus his power, and called out to the elements. **"Hear me voice of the wind, the breath of the flame, the sting of the cold, the blinding light of thunder, and fist of the earth form together the void that consumes all. Void Stance!" **

"Praying to God human? It's too late for that nonsense!" The Beast mocked, but he found his tongue twisted when he met Jake's stare, it was like nothing he ever felt before it was like he was being sucked into an endless void of darkness. For the first time he felt fear.

Calmly Jake approached the beast and when its massive claws came to meet him he simple brushed them away with a flick of his wrist. "Now let me show you one of my original gore techniques. **First gore technique Disemboweler."** With a quick thrust of his hand Jake pierced the beast unbreakable hide and ripped its guts out! The beast gave a deathly moan, but Jake wasn't done yet. "**Second gore technique Decapitation." **Another quick motion of his hand and the beast's head was severed from its body, killing it for good.

Jake sat on the dead beast shell and rolled a smoke. He had the land now he just needs to build a house.

Two weeks later Jake returned to town. He had completed his house in no time thanks to the dragons who were glad to help the after he killed the beast for them. Needless to say it was a start to a beautiful friendship. To keep his new home secret Jake left the valley threw the river that flowed under the mountains. Not only was it fun, but it helped keep outsiders from seeing the entrance to the valley.

Wondering the streets of Atosia Jake was itching to have a drink, two weeks away from the bottle really made him grumpy. Wanting to get to the bar quickly Jake took the back alleys, but he wasn't even halfway through the alley when he bumped into a something small and blonde.

Shaking the stars from his eyes he looked to see what he bumped into and to his surprise it was a small blonde girl wearing some sort of ragged cloak. "Hey what were you're going!" The girl whined. Jake shushed her; he heard voices, a lot of voices! He could barely make out what they were saying but he caught the main topic, a vampire.

"Vampire huh," Jake looked at the child before him, and mercilessly pulled her cheeks to reveal two fangs that no normal ten year old girl should have. The child vampire angrily slapped his hands away.

"Do you not know you I am?" She said. Jake shrugged. "I am the great vampire Evangeline A.k McDowell and I refuse to be captured by a lowly human like you!" Evangeline declared a little too loudly.

Suddenly a mob of man appeared at both sides of the alley way with Brother Cain leading them. "Look! There be the monster, and the heathen too!" He shouted pointed at the two. While most of crowd didn't know what he meant by heathen, they were so drunk on the thrill of the hunt it didn't matter. They foolishly attack Jake and Evangeline without a second thought which would prove to be a disastrous mistake on their part.

It didn't take more than ten seconds for the two to completely wipe out the mop, nobody was killed, but they wouldn't be walking for a few days, especially the ones that Evangeline took out. With her short body she only had one place to aim at and that was between the legs.

Cain angrily grinded his teeth together, how dare these… these monsters! These unholy creatures make a fool out of him! "**I demand thy lord strike down these heathen swine! Holy thunder!"** Thunder rumbled and storm clouds formed, but nothing happened. No lightning struck down the two, no divine justice, no wrath of God, just the howling laughter of Jake and Eva.

"What an idiot!" Evangeline said between laughs, never before had she seen a more pitiful display of spell casting!

Jake agreed. "I know right? I demanded? Fool, you don't use the word demand in a holy spell! Only a complete fool would do that! Are you trying to piss off God? You ask not demand; any real priest would know that." Really all those years training to be a priest and you screw up one of the most basic spells ever? How pathetic can you get?

"Shut up! I will kill you demons!" Cain proclaimed, but all that did was make the two laugh even harder!

"Oh now he's threating to kill us. Are you sure you're a priest?" Eva asked. She's never in all her years all a vampire seen such a pathetic priest.

"Yeah I knew he wasn't that much of a priest, but I never thought that he was this big of a screw up!" Jake commented as Cain's face became red with anger. Things took a turn for the worst though with the appearance of Sister Ester. Cain enraged slapped the nun in the face throwing her to the ground!

Humidified, angry, and filled with jealous rage Cain lashed out on the only person who ever cared for him. "You heathen whore you are the cause of this! You're feelings for this demon has brought me shame!"

Ester was confused, hurt, and afraid. She knew Cain had a temper, but this… this was madness! All she wanted was help him, keep him on the path, which was why she put up with his attitude, till now.

Calmly she stood to her feet, and slapped Cain so hard that his nose began to bleed! "I only see one demon here and it is you Cain. I was going to tell you this later, but I guess now is a good time. I'm leaving the church, Jake asked me to marry him and I said yes. I had hoped that you would be the one to wed us, but I guess that's impossible now." She turned her back to the priest and stood beside Jake and Evangeline. The two smiled at each other happy even Cain's ranting rage could not change their focus.

"MARRIED… MARRIED YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MARRY ME! NOT THAT HEATHEN SWINE! I AM THE RIGHTOUS ONE NOT HIM!" Cain screamed, but none were listening.

Leaving the alley Jake looked at the small blonde form trailing behind them. "You want to come with us? We have plenty of room." He offered.

Evangeline pondered the offer, she was tired of running away all the time always moving, plus these two humans interested her. "Sure why not." She shrugged and with a little teleportation spell Jake teleported them away to his home in dragon's valley.

* * *

November 11, 1945 McCoy ranch in Dragon's valley

* * *

Five years have passed since Jake, Ester and Evangeline left the civilized world behind, and many changes had taken place in their sleepy little valley. The dragon's now known as the Dragovians because of their ability to take human shape have built villages in the cliff surrounding the valley and declared themselves an independent nation from the church and other kingdoms. With their already threatening power plus the power of the dark evangel and the terror known as Jake McCoy, no force in the magic world dared to cross them, at least not after the slaughter of 10,000 men.

The Slaughter of ten thousand men was the first and last attempt, by the church and independent kingdoms to take control of this new land. Jake and Evangeline quickly disposed of the fools that dared trust past on their land. Two high powered spells Evangeline's **1000 black thunder bolts** and Jake's **Void crusher** turned the armies into piles of meat for the crows. Since then no kingdom dared to challenge them.

Today was a good day for the residence of Dragon's valley, for today was the day that Jake's first child was to be born. All the Dragovians gathered for this historical event and even Evangeline who had become friends with both the Dragovians and the McCoy's was excited, which was only to be expected, she was the one who marred them after training to become a priestess under the Dragovian religion. It was quite interesting how the dragon's pictured God.

Anyway after hours of labor and one broken hand, Ray Jake McCoy was born into the world on the eleventh hour of the eleventh day of the eleventh month, the same day world war two ended. It was a day of hope, a day of joy, and most importantly a day of love.

* * *

May 15, 1950

* * *

Another five years have passed. Evangeline had left the valley to explore the world and find her own soul mate, thought she would love to have a certain cowboy, she loved Ester too much to steal him away, so she left that was three years ago.

Ray now five years old was busy running around and getting into trouble pulling dragon's tails, messing with his father's gun's, and just being a plain pain in the ass, but he was also helpful he never skipped out of his chores or hurt anybody.

Jake now a middle aged man had settled down, become more responsible, and worked hard to keep his family fed and safe. But a single newspaper head line would break the well-earned peace he had built.

**Dark Evangel Captured! Execution planned to take place at Saint Abe's cathedral on May 17 at noon. **

Worried for his friend's safety Jake prepared to go rescue the vampire, Ester was in full support but worried for her husband's safety. It may have only been five years, but he hadn't fought in five years! This could prove to be more difficult than he was thinking it would be the world has changed and there are new monsters out there.

"Don't worry I'll be there and back before you know it." Jake kissed his wife good bye and walked out the door and summoning some wind magic flew into the air at top speed.

The next day Ester went about her normal routine; cleaning the house, feeding the livestock, and tending to Jake's horses. She loved them the most they were such majestic creatures, they obeyed every commanded given never fussed. They are welled trained animals, but she expected no less from her husband.

Returning to the house Ester stopped on the porch to look out over the ranch. It was such a beautiful place. She would have never been able to seen it if she didn't leave the small box that was the church, plus the rules imposed by the high priest where starting to get ridiculous, he started to demand more tribute to the church when the people were already poor, and all the church crusaders were starting to pillage the villages robbing them of everything in the name of God. Ester knew this wasn't right and left with Jake.

The suddenly appearance of dust cloud caught Ester's attention. There was no word or someone coming over today, and if were the Dragovians they would have flown. A sick feeling filled her gut, her spiritual instincts were acting up, and she could sense the intruders' evil intent.

Quickly she ran to the house the intruders where too close for them to make a getaway, but she could at least make sure they didn't harm Ray. "**Oh omnipotens unus , iacio vestri ventus in ut is penuriosus animus. Angelus pennae!"** (Translation: Oh almighty one, cast your favor on to this poor soul. Angel's wings.) A winged form appeared over the sleeping child. Ester knew he would be safe. Returning to the front door of the house her eyes caught sight of Jake's double barrel. She grabbed hold of the steel barrel, so it was ready to use if she need it, and opened the door.

Outside members of the crusaders the hit men for the church waited for Ester to come out. They were on a mission to take the former nun hostage, by father Cain, but if she caused a fuss they were to kill her. Why they were sent on just a pointless mission was beyond them, there was many nuns that left the church, but why try to kidnap the one who was married to the slayer of 10,000 men? The leaders stopped his rant when he heard the door swing open and their target appeared.

With authority the leader took his place at the head of the pack. "I'm Sir Jeffery of the Crusaders, we are here for you arrest for crimes against the church, come peacefully and none harm shall come to you."

Ester considered the man's offer. She knew there was no way to get out of this valley without one of the Dragovians seeing them, and the ward prevented outsiders from using teleportation magic, so the best course of action was to go with them and play along for now.

"Fine," She answered releasing her hold on the gun barrel and walked down towards the crusaders. She was almost there when their leader gave the command to burn down the house! One of the soldiers threw a fireball on to the house which caught fire easy.

Spinning on a heel Ester ran back to the house, her spell would protect Ray from harm, but it wouldn't stop the smoke from suffocating him! One of the soldiers ran after her, but Ester had grabbed hold of Jake's double barrel as she ran past the door, she spun on a heel again and fired! Taking the man's leg clean off! She then hit him over the head with the butt of the gun, knocking him unconscious, but still breathing. She heard the sound of his comrades coming to the man's aid, so she wasn't worried about him.

Entering Ray's room which was filled with smoke! Ester got on her knees to avoid suffocation and crawled to her son's side. From there she wrapped him in his bed sheets to protect him from the flames and ran towards the door. Just as she exited the burning house she was knocked of balance by a powerful blow that knocked her to the ground.

"Hello there Ester," a venomous voice said. Ester looked up at the speaker and saw her once good friend Cain standing over her with a dagger. "If I can't have you no one can!" Cain declared stabbing Ester in the chest!

Feeling her life slipping away Ester attempted to escape, but her strength was fading fast, so she reinforce the spell protecting Ray with her remaining life force, Cain would not get her child!

"Oh lookie here you have a son. Let me send him to hell with you!" Madly Cain thrusted at the child but a wall of light stopped him.

Blood dripping from her mouth Ester whispered on last word of warning to her foolish friend. "May God have mercy on your souls for Jake will have none for you when he finds you!" With that Ester McCoy passed away.

The fluttering of wings echoed through the air and Sir Jeffery knew they had to get out of here quick, but Cain was still blindly striking out against the barrier that protected the child. Not one to leave a man behind Jeffery knocked the priest unconscious and carried him away.

"I don't think you'll thank me for this, but I'm starting to wish that we never planned this trap for the hell we have unleashed will surely consume us." The crusader said as storm clouds gathered in the sky as if signaling the pretense of what was to come.

May 7th 11:55 Saint Abe's Cathedral

It was easy enough for Jake to sneak into the city, though he had to close the link between him and Ester to make sure no one detected him. It was more challenging to get to the front of the crowd, but he managed, along the way he sensed the hundreds maybe thousands of Crusaders, priests, and soldiers from various countries. That was to be expected though when you have someone like Evangeline prisoner.

Finally he made it to the front, he could clearly see Evangeline in her adult form tied to a stake apparently they were going with the burn the witch thing… classily. Jake also saw that the spell projecting Evangeline's adult image was not her own, it made sense since the majority of people didn't know the dark queen's real from was that of child's.

The bells of the church began to ring the execution was starting! One of the archbishops was carrying a lantern of holy fire to light the bundle of wood below Eva's feet, once it caught fire there would be no way for him to help her! He had to act now!

Everything happened in slow motion Jake jumped from the crowd and on to the burning grounds, but when he started to free his friend he felt a sharp pain in his gut. Looking down he saw that dagger was sticking out of his gut, and the spell that he thought was to hide Eva's real appearance was actually concealing assassin from the church!

"Bravo Mr. McCoy, but I'm afraid you have come all this way not to save you friend but to be killed." The archbishop announced and suddenly Jake felt magical auras around everyone in the city! The whole city was crusaders in disguise! He felt like shooting himself for being so stupid as if these people could capture Evangeline.

Loving the feeling of power he had over the would-be savor, the archbishop decided to rub it in his face. "Now I hope you don't plan to do anything foolish we have you wife as our prisoner if you want to keep her save you will surrender to us now."

His wife! Jake thought franticly as he opened the link again searching for Ester's life force, but there was none, nothing, even if they had her locked in a warded room he would still be able to tell if she was a live, but there was nothing his wife, his love was dead.

Something snapped in him, rage poured from his body as it overflowed with power! The gates of the city welded themselves shut trapping everyone inside. The crowds fell silent as Jake whispered, but to them it was as if he was shouting. "You killed her…. You killed her… I must kill… all must die… all must die!"

Meanwhile Evangeline the real one was busy making her way towards Saint Abe's with a bundle wrapped in her arms. After seeing the headlines, the vampire rushed to the McCoy's home as fast as she could, but she arrived too late. When she arrived she found a distressed Ray desperately trying to shake his mother awake, but to no avail, Ester McCoy had passed on.

Knowing she had to get to Saint Abe's as soon as possible, Evangeline placed a sleeping spell over the child and rushed into the air at full speed, she prayed that she wasn't too late.

Now as she approached the Saint Abe's she was stunned by the state it laid in, it renowned white marble building were clover completely red! The stench of rotting flesh filled the air so much that it made her gag, and the sky was swarming with crows that feasted on the bodies below, the streets were ankle deep with blood, and the most dreadful site of all was of a lone figure sitting atop of a pile of corpses, a figure that Evangeline knew was Jake.

He was in ruff shape, his clothes were torn, wounds covered his body, but yet he stood tall as his regenerative powers worked their magic. Dimly he noticed Evangeline's arrives as if he was coming out of daze. He looked down at his feet and saw that he was standing in blood and bones, yet he felt no remorse.

"Evangeline," He said softy, and for a belief moment a light returned to his eyes, before fading away to darkness. "I will make them pay. I will make them all pay for what they have done. I will make this world experience a war they have never seen before. Will you help me, my friend?"

She didn't know if she should her time with Ester had made her turn over a new leaf, but there was still a side of her that craved to destroy, to ravage the lands, and take whatever she wanted for herself! A small grin and the dark queen was back as if she was never gone.

What happened next was something that was officially lost to history, but not to the ones who were there. Jake and Evangeline returned to the Dragovian valley and left Ray with Timaius and his family to be raised. Next they requested that a hundreds iron wood trees be cut down and made into dolls. This proved the two with the army they need thanks to Evangeline's puppet skills. Iron wood in the magic world was just as it was on earth tough and as hard as its name sake, but it had one other thing, it could be mended very easy with magic making the time it took to build the dolls very quick.

The dolls were shaped after humans and outfitted with Dragovian steel weapons, enchantments, and wards that allowed them to regenerate broken parts by simply absorbing pieces of wood. They also had self-destruct seals, shape shifting, and some basic magic abilities. This was all possible thanks to the soul binding ritual. By using the memories of dead Dragovian soldiers the dolls could learn, and grow, one could almost say they become almost human. What's more each tree was able to make ten full human sized dolls. In one year Jake and Evangeline had 10,000 soldiers that didn't need to eat, sleep, or rest.

Now the two stood at the base of the mountains that surround the valley, and waved good bye to their friends the Dragovian. Jake looked to his friend, her personal doll Chachazero was perched on Eva's shoulder, it was funny looking thing with green hair and Chief's knife for weapon, but he knew it was deadlier then it appeared. In the distance he could see the last of the sun's rays disappear beyond the horizon, it was time to begin, and with a simple wave of his hand the magic war began.

It was a three way war. The independent kingdoms took the opportunity to strike against the weakened church, and its followers, after all they did have all their best and most loyal fighters at Saint Abe's cathedral. The church struggled to retain their control of the magic world, but not in faith, no the corrupt high priest wanted to retain their power over the people and with the belief that God was on their side the armies of the church gladly sacrificed themselves for the cause. The third was none other than Jake and Evangeline who would have gained the titles The Dark king and Queen of wrath. Attacking both exhausted armies the alliances dissolved and civil war erupted all over the world.

* * *

July 19, 1960 ten years after the start of the war

* * *

Ray McCoy now fifteen years old sat contently on the grass outside his home, which he had rebuilt with his own hands two years ago with the help of the Dragovians. He looked out at his home, and noticed the changes that had taken place over the years.

Refuges from every race came to this valley after his father had saved them from the wasteland, he told them it was the least he could do for destroying their homes. Everybody was welcome as long as they were willing to work for their keep, just the other day a fire cat demon with twin four year old daughters moved in next door, and was now working as blacksmith in the nearby town.

It was strange, but even though they had lost their homes none of them cursed his father, for he was the one who started the war with his own personal vendetta, but he could not say much for the memory of his mother's murder still plagued his mind.

Suddenly a noise started to buzz across the valley, listen more closely he realized it was cheering. Standing to his feet Ray squint his eyes till he could make out a familiar blonde head of hair, dressed in a very revealing purple dress, Evangeline A K McDowell had returned, but he saw no sign of his father next to her only three dolls. One was Chachazero, but the other two were just regular one's each carrying a bundle in their arms.

Finally Evangeline came to a stop in front of the young man, who she had come to recognized as the little boy that she saved so many years ago. With a snap of her fingers the two dolls approached Ray and handed him the two bundles and two his surprise he saw that they were children one was at least four years old and the other couldn't be no more than two.

"The bigger one is John and the smaller one is Thomas. Say hello to your half-brothers Ray." Evangeline said with a smirk as the young man's face turned white.

"What… who… how… when?" Ray stammered, he couldn't believe he was an older brother now, well there when his teen years.

Evangeline smirked. "Well I'm sure you know by now where babies come from, but I could give a detailed explanation if you want."

Ray blushed red. "No, no that's not necessary, but who's the mother or God forbid mothers."

"Don't worry they have the same mother, but who that is, is privileged information." Evangeline taunted. "Now if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave."

Ray did a double take. "You're leaving already, but you just got here! At least tell me where pops is he has some explaining to do!"

Evangeline fell silent, "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because I have no idea where your father is, he's missing, so I'm going to take a vacation, it's no fun fighting if he isn't there." Eva said disappearing in a cloud of bats. That was the late time anyone had heard of the dark queen.

But even with the disappearance to the Dark King and Dark Queen the war continued, but in 1970 ten years after Jake McCoy's disappearance a new hope arrived in the form of two young groups of mercenaries call the wings of redemption and the crimson wings. The wings of Redemption members were John McCoy age 14, the group's leader, Ray McCoy age 25, the tactical adviser, Thomas McCoy, the sniper, Rubi and Abi Malone, the fire cat twins.

The other group the crimson Wings members Nagi Springfield age 15, the idiotic leader, Jack Rakan age unknown, the muscle headed idiot, Eishun Konoe, Master swordsman, Albireo, perverted, Gateau Kagura Vandenberg, fist master, Takamichi T. Takahata, Aka Triple TTT, Gateau's apprentice, Filius Zect, mysterious kid, Kurt Gödel, future asshole.

Together these two groups put an end to the war in 1983, but not before they butt heads and destroyed a majority of the magic word turning nearly 1/3 of the planet it into a wasteland.

* * *

1993 Evangeline's hide away

* * *

Evangeline was bored, very bored! After dropping John and Thomas on Ray all those years ago she had done nothing but lunge around. Sometime she would go and try to find clues to Jake's whereabouts, but the trail had gone cold. Till one night she got an unexpected visitor.

It was a woman, a tall woman with red and black hair, a killer body that Eva wished she had and tan skin. A first she thought of just sending the strange woman on her way, but when she pulled out a familiar pistol one that could only belong to Jake she decided to hear the woman out.

The woman told Eva that she had seen Jake on earth in Japan, she then handed Eva the pistol and vanished before the vampires eyes without a trace.

With renewed hope Evangeline hurried to earth, but instead of Jake she found Nagi Springfield, and thinking he knew the whereabouts of her lost friend she chased him restlessly till he sealed her away at Mahora Academy, were she stayed for the next ten years.

**End of Flashback **

Evangeline finished her tale but Kaede and Ku-Fei were out cold sleeping on the ground. Angry the vampire stomped out of the chamber and into her room located in the castle. Seriously she wasn't their damned babysitter or bedtime reader! Falling on the soft mattress she caught a glimpse of Jake's old revolver and wondered for the millionth time where he was.

"I swear I'll find you, you basterd, and you better have that damned ring too!"

* * *

Authors Notes

* * *

This was a damn long chapter. So what did you think of the bonus chapter? Really it was just supposed to fill up some pages but I got a little carried away. Next chapter things get a little crazy when everyone finishes their training, and prepare for their departure.

This was WolfGear saying it a little late but happy Fourth of July!


	44. Chapter 44

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 44: Walking in your shoes

I don't own Negima!

"You never know what it's like to be another person till you step into their shoes, and then you realize that you like yours better." By Jack

"Jack your boots reek!" By Kaede

Takahata T. Takamichi, loved teaching, he loved all of his students, he would help anyone of the girls with their problems at any reasonable hour of the day, but even he had his limits, especially when it came to Ayaka Yukihiro.

For the past week the rich blonde has come to his desk every day demanding where Negi was, apparently both he and Ku-Fei where missing, and that didn't sit well with the heiress. Thinking about it now he had also been asked by several different sport groups and other organizational clubs on Jack's whereabouts, apparently he was the go to guy on campus. Everyone from the horse racing club, music club, gun club (who's only member was Mana), and even the martial artist club (they were looking for Ku too) have been asking none stop for the cowboy. It was really starting to annoy him.

Now on a Sunday, when he was supposed to be correcting papers, and checking over reports from the magic order, he was listening to a borderline child molester rant on what Ku-Fei could be doing to the child teacher. He prayed that someone save him from this torture please!

Luckily the universe was on the distressed teachers side as Negi, Jack, Kaede, Ku-Fei, Setsuna, Konoka, Kotaro, Sayo, Rubi, Thomas, and the twins entered the room wearing… animal hats? Yep animal hats coons, foxes, etc. Though Takahata was wondering why they were wearing fuzzy animal hats in summer, he didn't care! Finally Ayaka would be off his back!

"Hello Negi, your student really wants to talk to you about something, have fun, bye!" He said rushing out the door, a sigh of relief escaped his month as the door slammed shut.

Ignoring Takahata's desperate need to get away from Ayaka Negi addressed the situation with calm, reserved patients of an English gentleman. "What in the bloody hell was that about?" Negi asked addressing the blonde, they went over in the villa, and as a group (Ku-Fei) decided it was time to put a stop to the blonde fetish over Negi, unless he wanted a repeat of Negi world all over again. Which was out of the question, never again, he thought darkly.

Caught off guard by Negi's irritated tone Ayaka stammered to explain her behavior. "Well um… you see… Professor I… um…" But it was not use, she couldn't put her words together, and Negi was looking even more irritated, or at least he was trying this was as difficult for him as it was for the rest of them, secretly behind him everyone else was placing bets on waver or not Negi will go easy on the blonde or not, the current bit was two to nine.

Ayaka went for her last resort, the puppy dog face, one of woman's most devastating attacks. Negi almost gave in but the horrifying memories of fan boys after the picture of him dressed as a fox girl at the school festival, sent him into a historical rant.

"Miss Ayaka," Negi said seriously. "I find you behavior very untactful for the class president, there for I hereby assign you two days detention, and revocation of your title as class president as of now Zazie Rainyday will be the new class president till elections are held."

Ayaka was shocked, and money was shuffled from everyone's pockets to Jack's and Ku Fei's hands for they bet that Negi would be hard on the blonde. Ku bet on him because he was her boyfriend and she had faith in him. Jack on the other hand used his insight to the future for he was there when Negi world opened, and saw the trauma that aspired that day, so he knew never would crush Ayaka fantasy of him and stop Negi world from other being made, speaking of which the demolition crew should be arriving at the sight in a few minutes as well as secret negotiations between Ayaka's parents and the gunslinger mages' personal lawyer about building theme parks devoted to a child teacher.

As Negi began lecturing the value of personal space and the unlawful printing and merchandising something with his face on it without the owner's consent, everybody else snuck out the door and went on with their day. They had just spent over a half year of training in the villa, and wanted to get some fun time in.

In Jack/Kaede's room Jack was busy working with his potions again. Now that he and Negi have exceeded their past levels there was no point in trying to invent a potion to summon their future abilities. However there was still a need to hide their identities just in case Negi gets outlawed again, like the last time he went to the magic world. Which why he was working on a potion that will temporary change the users appearance, and this time he remembered to put the limiters in with the mix, so that the potion would wear off in twenty four hours, but that also means that you have to wait for the effects to wear off.

Has Jack placed the final ingredient into the potion, he felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around him. "Come on you work on that thing all day it's time to sleep." Kaede cooed in Jack's ear. They been separated for almost six months because of the training in the villa and she wanted to make up for lost time.

Always ready to spend time with his girl Jack placed the bottle he was mixing his potion in down on the table, but forgot to remove the bottle of soul mist. You were only supposed to use two ounces, but the whole bottle ended up being mixed in! Blue and pink smoke vapors poured out of the bottle and filled the air, forcing the two lovers to inhale the mysterious brew.

"Uh… (cough, cough)… what was that?" Kaede asked the smell was revolting! It better not be permit.

"I guess it was a dud." Jack said getting over his own coughing fit. Though he was disappointed about his potion not working, at least he wasn't a Chibi. "Whatever, let's get to bed."

The two crawled under the covers and drifted to sleep, never know what fate or more likely God's sense of humor had in store for them tomorrow.

The next morning Jack awoke with a pounding headache, which was strange because he remembered that he didn't drink any alcohol late night. He knew this because he actually remembers late night. That wasn't all that was bothering him though, his chest fell heavy, and something was that felt like hair was touching his butt. His hair was long but not that long.

Jumping out of bed he went into the bathroom connected to the dorm room, and looked in the mirror. Instead of his usual scruffy bread, black hair and black eyes, he saw smooth skin, brown hair, and grey eyes. Slowly he looked down at his chest and saw two mounds instead of muscle.

Taking a calming breath he peeked around the doorframe, and saw himself still sleeping on the bed. There must be logical explanation for this, he thought, and then it dawned on him. "The potion! It wasn't a dud after all it switched, me and Kaede into each other's body. Yes perfect fine, it will only last for a day… What the fuck am I saying?" He shouted, waking Kaede who was in his body up, it really give you strange filling seeing yourself get up when it wasn't you doing it.

"Uh, what's with all the noise?" Kaede said sleepily, rubbing the sand from her eyes, but her hands felt ruff, and what was this itchy thing on her face? And why did she have a craving for cigarettes and alcohol. All become clear when the morning drowsiness vanished and she saw herself standing on the other side of the room. "What the hell did you do now?"

Jack nervously explained. "I swear I didn't do this on purpose."

Kaede sighed. "Whatever how long are we going to be like this?"

"For exactly twenty four hours, and before you say anything, no there is no other way to change us back until then. For now I suggest we go about our day like usual." Jack suggested. "Now what were you planning to do today."

Kaede put her hand on her chin, which felt weird because of the bread, making her wonder how Jack put you with this thing all the time. "Let's see normally I'd take a bath with the other girls, and today I was supposed to go shopping with Mana, and some of the other girls. After that we were going to hang around the festival today."

"Ok that sounds like it'll be easy enough, I'll just take a later bath, and meet up with Mana, after you give me the details of where you're supposed to meet, and then we'll meet back up at the festival at three o'clock in front of the stairs." Yes this would work, he thought, after all how hard could it be to be a girl.

"Now what we're you planning on doing today Jack?" Kaede asked, though if she knew her boyfriend like she thought she did, it probably involved drinking, smoking, and lazing around.

Jack thought hard, there was something that he was supposed to do today, but couldn't remember what it was. "I don't know. You just do whatever you want till the festival. Have a nice day, and try not to use my powers there's no telling what could happen." He warned as he grabbed Kaede's bathing supplies, by now the girls should be done with their bath, so it would be alright for him to go in now.

Kaede gave him a good bye kiss, which was awkward, but he played along. "Have a good day." She wished as she watched him leave. Poor fool didn't know what he was getting himself in to.

As it turning out Kaede's prediction was true, Jack didn't know what he was getting himself into; also he missed calculated what time the other girls come to bathe because the place was packed! Naked girls were running around everywhere! Not that was a big deal Jack seen plenty of naked girls in his life, but he was a man of ethics, and was taught to give girls the proper respect they deserved, and not peeping on them in the bath was one of them.

Unsure of what to do, Jack was about to exit the bath when a voice called to him through the chaos. "Hey Kaede over here," it was Mana that was calling out to him, or rather Kaede, but that wasn't important. Quickly he rushed to the Mercenary's side, the dark skinned girl had recruited one of the individual hot tubes for herself, and since Mana was a close friend Jack figured it would be alright to bathe with her, plus he needed to test how well he could play at being Kaede.

"Hey, Mana how are you doing?" Jack greeted, stepping into the streaming water.

Mana quirked an eyebrow, something was wrong with her ninja's friends speech today, it sounded like she had a drawl to her speech. Kind of like Jack when he spoke Japanese, if you listened carefully you could maybe understand him, that Texas drawl was a real nightmare.

"Is something wrong with you today Kaede? I can hardly understand you." Jack mentally slapped himself. Of course he would still talk the same, he had to come up with something fast or Mana might get suspicious.

"It's nothing, Jack's being helping me with me English and you knew that whole thing about copying accents and stuff. I guess I didn't know I was starting to drawl out my words in Japanese too." Jack said trying to keep his accent under control, it was very hard to do when you've been doing it for years, but he managed.

Mana shrugged, everyone is entitled to some off days. "Anyways are you ready for today. Usually I don't do these kinds of things, but since Rubi's taking the bill I figured it was about time to get some new ones."

Jack was confused. "New what?"

"Lingeries," Mana said placing her hand on top of Kaede/Jack's forehead for signs of sickness. "Are sure you're not sick your face is red."

"I'm fine… just too much hot water, I'm going to go get ready see you soon." Jack stuttered as he exited the tube and ran towards his room. Never before had he wanted a smoke, but since this was Kaede's body he couldn't do that, so there was only one thing he could do. Stop Rubi from stealing all his money!

Meanwhile Kaede in Jack's body sat up in one of her favorite trees admiring the view that Mahora had to offer. It was about ten o'clock in the morning, Mana, Rubi, Ku-Fei, and Sayo should be arriving at the room anytime, she hoped Jack wouldn't try to do something desperate like kidnap Ku and Negi and use the potion to switch their bodies just so he wouldn't have to go lingerie shopping alone.

In the dorm

"Hey Negi, Ku I have a surprise for you."

Back in the tree

Nya he wouldn't do that, he was too good of friend… she hopes. But Kaede's concern for the two was wavering, because of a little rectangle box in Jack's coat pocket. The urge to light a smoke was so deeply engraved into Jack's body that Kaede thought she would have to stab her hand to the tree just to stop her from actually lighting one up.

That was something she could not afford to do. She had to be strong, she had to be the strong for the twins, what kind of role model would she be if she gave into something as vile as smoking, she- when did that lighter and cigarette get in her hand. Well fine if that was the way Jack's body wanted to play ball. That's fine she could play ball, besides what harm could one smoke do.

The white stick between her lips, the tiny silver lighter ready and waiting, all she had to do was strike the flint. A quick 'click' later and the flames came to life, burning the stick. Kaede to a deep inhale… and fell into a violent coughing fit.

"Why in the hell does he like these things? They taste like tar, and (cough, cough) uh… my lungs!" She moaned. She was so disoriented that she fell out of the tree and on to the hard ground, luckily the tree wasn't that high up or she may have broken something. "Uh… I think I'll just lay here for a while."

But it was not to be for Thomas strode up swinging a pair of keys on his finger. "Hey there Jack you ready to go riding? I got the bikes filled and ready to go." Sitting just a little ways away were two Harley Davidson choppers. One was blue with a skull breathing ice out its mouth painted on the side, and the other red with a fierily skull and chains. It was easy to tell whose was whose.

"Well let's go." Thomas said throwing Kaede a set of keys, and mounted his ride, he sat confidently on the sear, Kaede on the other hand was nervous, she hadn't ever driven of these thing, or even a car for that matter, but it had to be like riding a normal bike right?

Thomas revived this engine making it scream. "HEEHAA LETS GO BOY." He yelled and tore of down the road so fast that the wind blew the up skirt of passing students.

"Heya I guess," Kaede mumbled taking off at a much slower speed. "God hope Jack is doing better than I am."

Negi glared angrily at his friend, but it was hard to do that when they were both striped down to their underwear in the bodies of their girlfriends! All Negi was doing before this walking Ku back from breakfast and all suddenly Kaede came around the corner with something behind her back, she then threw whatever it was on the ground in front of them and suddenly he and Ku had switched bodies! Kaede told them she was actually Jack and about what happened last night with the potion. He also said that if he has to be trapped in a girlish hell, then it was Negi's responsibility as his friend to suffer with him, and that left a confused Ku-Fei to attend the final teachers meeting of the year with no idea of what to do, say or talk about. He prayed she was alright.

At the teachers meeting Ku-Fei was busying munching down on some pork buns when the dean called for her to submit a verbal report on the class 3-A's performance this year. Mouth full of food, she nervously looked for something take could help her when she found a sharpie and some paper. Quickly she scribbled down a little note and held it up.

The note read as followed

I have a sore throat today, so I can't speak, however I believe that class 3-A- Hold on I'm running out of room. Grabs another piece of paper, (scribble, scribble) holds up another sign. Class 3-A is doing really good. P.S I like pork buns.

"Thank you for that… detailed report Negi," The dean said worried that the extended period of time the young professor was spending with the Baka ranger had dulled his mind.

Back at the store Negi and Jack pretended to look throw that racks of Lingeries. They were trying to stall for time and hope that the others would be done before they were forced to actually participate.

"Hey girls what do you think of this one?" Rubi asked as she modeled a cameo colored bra and panties in the middle of the store. Jack sigh, public sensitivity had never been one of Rubi's strong suits. "Hey I noticed you two haven't tried anything on yet, do you need help?"

The two blushed red. "No!" They yelled at the sometime.

"Too bad," Rubi said grabbing the two by the arm and dragged them to the changing room. "Come on I'm sure these will suit you too nicely."

Well Negi and Jack were being scared for life. Kaede was having a panic attack of her own, riding a motorcycle was insane already she had nearly been run over by ten semi-trucks, nearly fallen of at least a dozen times and almost fell off a cliff!

When they had finally returned to Mahora, she had never been, so relieved to see the parking lot.

"Well see ya later Jack and you might what to get yourself checked out, you're a little green around the gills." Thomas said, and then rode away.

Kaede moaned. "Oh god I think a need a drink. Where did this bottle come from?" She asked, examining the bottle of rum that was now in her hand, but she didn't care enough right now to worry about it, and took a big swing of the drink.

"Hey there Jack or um Kaede, whoever you are!" Ku-Fei yelled as she approached the mind switched ninja.

"Ku-Fei?" Kaede questioned. What in the hell was Ku-Fei doing in Negi's body, unless… Dammit Jack!

"Oh how did you know?" Ku whined, sullenly biting into her ten pork bun, since the teacher's meeting.

"Your Japanese still isn't as good as Negi's, plus the pork buns didn't really help you ether." Kaede explained patting her friend on the head, when she pouted like that in Negi's body she looked so cute!

Suddenly a pair of voice called out to them. "Jack, Negi," Jack and Negi exclaimed keeping in character as Kaede and Ku as the two ran up to their bodies and embraced them. Jack swore he was going to destroy that potion recipe when he got home.

"Hey there, Ja- I mean Kaede what's up?" Kaede said warily. Jack was acting really strange, not that the whole day wasn't strange enough already.

Seeing the bottle in Kaede's hand Jack swiped it and gabbed half it down in one swallow. "Nothing wrong now that I got this," Jack said happy. "Now let's go home I'm tired."

"What about the festival?"

"Don't care." He said. Alongside them Negi was going the same thing. And they happy spent whole duration of the festival watching rented movies and eating pizza, till finally morning came.

"Fuck yeah! I got my body back!" Jack shouted from the rooftops, well rolling the sheet with the inductions on how to make the soul swapper potion into a homemade smoke. And as he stared into the rising sun he pointed west. Tomorrow was they day they left for England; no more horse shitting around it was go time!

Authors note

This was just a little quick chapter, but now the real story starts again.


	45. Chapter 45

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 45: Return to the magic world

I don't own Negima!

It was four o'clock in the morning, a time that no sane person would be up at unless they were working the nightshift. But for Jack, Negi, Kaede, Ku-Fei, Konoka, Setsuna, Sayo, Kataro, Chachamaru, Fumika, and Fuuka they weren't going to work they were heading to England to meet up with Negi's sister in Wales. Why were they leaving at four in the morning, simple to stop Ayaka and a bunch of others girls from chasing after Negi like last time, the magic world was no place for novice. Which was why they were traveling with Rubi's friend Victor a former Russian pilot who for the right price would take you anywhere you wanted to go, and everything was for the book, so there was no way for Ayaka to track them. Also they scheduled a commercial fight in their name bond for Brazil. That would by them enough time to get to the magic world without leaving any trace of where they gone, and keep the girls safe.

In the radio tower Thomas, Rubi, and Evangeline, who was able to be there thanks to a potion that could temporary change her into a completely normal human girl, but it also completely robbed of all her powers. Nobody knew why the vampire was so desperate to watch them depart but they left her alone, for it was her business.

As the plane took off Rubi felt a since of loss as she watch them go, but quickly shook it off, they would be alright, and Ray was in the magic world somewhere so if they were in deep shit he could help them. That's enough of this sad stuff, Rubi told herself she had her own plane to catch, there were some drug dealers in south America that needed to be put down.

"See you two later," Rubi said sincerely, before she would have punched Thomas in the ribs just for laughs, but after spending some time with her brother in law again she saw him in a better light, besides it was time for them to grow up, they both had to set good examples for their kids.

"See ya Rubi, and good hunting." Thomas wished the fire cat, surprised that he still had his ribs intact. He was glad that they finally worked things out, now they just needed to find John, and Ray and they could have one big reunion, looks down at Evangeline, but stopped himself from getting any ideas, she could come too if she wanted.

"If you have something to say then say it." Evangeline growled. She couldn't stand Thomas's constant staring, but she knew what he wanted to ask, and frankly she didn't want to talk about it.

"Ah-

"Before you start speaking be mindful of the consequences." Eva threatened, so Thomas decided for health reasons that he should hold his tongue.

"Never mind it's not important."

"Tch you humans," Evangeline scoffed, and walked away, but just as she was about to leave the empty airport lobby, Thomas shouted across the room.

"There was a report of a man with an eye patch forcing his way to the county of magic. Eyewitnesses say he was dress as a gunslinger, and was able to defect every spell thrown at him, and a few minutes later a ball of lightning was said to have chased after him through the portal." Thomas said, and then added. "This is all off the books of course, but some believe that the ball of lightning was John, but no one has of yet been able to identify the man with the eye patch."

A small grin appeared on the vampire's lips, after all these years he finally shows himself. "It's not that they don't know who it is," Evangeline said mockingly. Oh what fools they were. "They just don't want to except that it's him."

"Who do you mean, the man with the eye patch?" Thomas asked, but received no reply from the vampire. "Evangeline."

"Be quiet, your ruining my good mood," She scolded. Immediately Thomas shut up, this pleased the vampire. "Good now, since I'm in such a good mood I will allow you that honor of taking out to eat. I think the emperor's palace would do nicely. The first time in years I'm able to leave that dreadful school and I feel like making the most of it."

"Yes ma'am," Thomas moaned following the vampire, he had a feeling his wallet was about to become much lighter.

On the plane Negi and the others were just starting to settle down as there wasn't much to do on and aircraft carrier other then sit around, but luckily Jack had a collection of card and board games stored in his satchel bag to help pass the time. This wasn't the first time the infinite storage came in handy, like the time he and Jack were stuck on a cargo ship bond for shanghai after some sailors tried to Shanghai Jack after a night of drinking. He wasn't too happy when he woke and when the captain said he was working without pay, well let's just say the flames that engulfed the ship were not kind.

Hours later they were finally over wales, but since they couldn't land without getting caught by the officials, they were going to parachute in to wales. Which the girls thought was really cool, but Negi wasn't so sure he's done this a few times already and every time he was afraid that his parachute wouldn't deploy. But then he remembered he could fly, and felt really stupid.

"Ok, Its time deploy remember to pull your cord when you see me pull mine, try not to hit any trees, homes or barns, farms don't like when you do that, and will make you work to pay for the damages." Jack told everybody, who just stared. "Everybody ready? Good Negi you're first."

"What?" But it was too late Jack already seized hold of his parachute and threw him out of the plane, and jumped out after him.

"YAHOO!"

Following the gunslinger's lead the rest of the group jumped down after them, and free felled well preforming zero gravity acrobatics, till finally they saw Jack's shoot eject and followed likewise and floated safely to the ground. From there they walked on foot to Negi's hometown which they conveniently landed only five miles away from.

One long walk later and they finally arrived at Negi's village, which was a quiet little place, and standing on a hill side waiting for them was none other than Negi's sister Nekane Springfield and his child hood friend Anya Cocolova. With extreme joy Negi ran to his sister and embraced her in a hug and then spun her around in the air, which looked worried because of his ten year old appearance.

"Oh Negi how have you been doing, are you eating well?" Nekane asked concerned for her little brother's health. It was a sweet reunion that was ruined by a certain ermine.

"Hey bro, what's up with all these girls are they all your partners?" Chamo asked popping up on Nekane's shoulder, but before the little fuzz ball could speak further the crushing hand of Nekane appeared around him and hoisted him into the air.

"Did I say you could leave your cage?" She asked in a demon voice him.

"No," Chamo said fearfully.

"Then where should you be right now?"

"In my cage till my sentence is over." He replied dejectedly as he made his way back the house.

Clearing his throat to clear the awkwardness, Negi tried to get back to greeting his sister but the mood was lost. "What was that about?"

"Oh nothing, Chamo just got into a bit of trouble and now I'm serving as his parole officer till his community service is up." Nekane said cheerfully acting as if her little spat with Chamo never happened.

"What did he do?" Negi asked through he already knew the answer.

Nekane cleared her throat. "Oh he was stealing panties from girls in the village and was about to set off for Japan, but he decided to try and still some of my panties before he left and I caught him and punished him. Now let just drop it and go met you friends." She smiled, leaving Negi no choice but agree and follow.

After exchanging greeting Nekane offered to put the group up for the night, which they gratefully accepted. Inside the villages spacious mess hall everyone was chowing down on the wonderfully prepared food, and of to the side Negi sat next to his sister along with Jack and Anya as to Nekane's request.

"So Jack how as Negi been fairing? I see that he has a lot of friends, but I'm worried that he'll push himself too hard." Nekane asked the cowboy, and then smacked herself for forgetting her manners. "Sorry I haven't thanked you yet for watching out for Negi, you have no idea how relieved I was to know that he had a friend with him." She added joyfully, at first she didn't know what to think of Jack, but seeing how much Negi had grown she was happy he was his friend.

Jack blushed unused to such praise. "It was nothing really. Negi is a strong young man and he has a strong woman to look out for him, so he'll be fine." He said before he realized what it was that he was saying. _Oh shit_, he thought _I really blew that one_.

With stars in her eyes Nekane pressed the cowboy. "A girl… as in a girlfriend? I would have never believed that he would have the time to find one, or even the ambition at his age. Tell me she is what she's like everything!" She demanded excitedly. Oh she was going to have so much fun teasing him.

"Well um… she's a strong, dependable girl, and very cute if I say so myself." Jack began. Secretly though he was looking for a way to draw the blonde's attention away from him. When suddenly he caught site of Ku-Fei, yes, that would do nicely. "In fact she's here right now." He said pointed towards Ku's table.

"Which one?" There were so many girls sitting at the table she had no idea who he was referring to. "Is it the tall one that looks like her eyes are closed?" She asked taking note of Kaede, she had read that opposites attract, so a really short person would be attracted to a tall person right?

"No," Jack said pretending to cough. "That's my girlfriend." He said quietly, normally he wouldn't be so meek to announce that fact, but he had a feeling that Nekane may have taken a liking to him after their first meeting, and in the messages he sent regarding Negi's welfare he never thought to mention his own personal business, like having a girlfriend, he just hope that the blonde hadn't developed to strong of feeling for him beyond that of a friend.

"Oh I see," Nekane said a little disappointed, but she knew that a man such as Jack wouldn't stay single for long, but she knew her long distance relationship with him wouldn't amount to anything more than friendship, which was alright, she was always glad to have another friend. "So which on is she?"

Jack points to Ku-Fei. "The Chinese girl with the blonde hair, her name is Ku-Fei, she's Negi's girlfriend. Though she's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, she is loyal and she loves Negi very much." He said honestly, Ku was all those things and more, but it didn't look like he would have to worry about Nekane's disproval if the girl for she looked quite happy with her little brothers choice.

"She's lovely. I'm sure Negi will be just fine with her by her side." Nekane said happily as she brushed a tear of joy away before anyone could see it. "If you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to with the headmaster, please come by his office later on if you would, I believe he had something to show you."

"Fine I'll see you later." He replied returning to his meal, though he wondered what the headmaster wanted with him.

Later after Negi had met with the petrified people of his village and thanked them for their sacrifice. He met up with Jack at the headmaster's office, which was a large room with a big desk and chair with a large stain glass window behind him to let in sunlight.

Curiously the Headmaster studied the cowboy as if trying to see something that no one else could see. "You are indeed John's son I can tell that, tell me young man have you heard the news?" The headmaster questioned.

"What news?"

The headmaster picked up a video stone and activated it projecting a picture of two men fighting around the portal of Stonehenge. "Two days ago, these two appeared out of nowhere and began tearing up the place. It's shameful to say, but their power was on a whole other scale compared to anyone else here," shifts the image to John. "As you can see we have identified this man to be John McCoy the revelator, the other man however we have no idea who he is, all we know is he dresses like a gunslinger and has an eye patch over his left eye." He said scrolling threw the video.

"Stop right there!" Jack ordered. "Now zoom in on this space here." He said pointing to the eye patched man's neck, there you could see a tiny pendent hanging around the man's neck. It was a craving of bulls skull engulfed in flames.

"What is it Jack?" Negi asked his friend, the pendant's design looked very familiar but he couldn't place it where he's seen it before.

"It a clan tag, my clan tag, there's no doubt about it that man with the eye patch is a McCoy." Jack concluded. "What's more he's even more powerful than my old man." The others gasped! That was a pretty big statement to make John's power was on par with Nagi's the thousand Master, for someone to be more powerful than those two individuals was a tough pill to shallow.

"How can you tell?" Asked the headmaster, if was this young man said was true then the magic world could be in grave danger.

Jack pointed to his father's image. "Look here, that's the old man's **infinite lighting storm** technique he would only use it if he didn't have any other choice, and look here the expression on his face. It looks like he angry, but really he's exhausted, these two haven't been fighting only a few minutes, they have been fighting for days, maybe even longer, yet the other guy doesn't seem to be breathing hard."

"Hmm this is indeed a matter that needs are full attention, but I don't have the resources to do anything I'm afraid. For now I'll send a report to the magic counsel in the homeland and let them deal with it." The headmaster said letting out a long yawn. "Oh dear excuse me. I believe I have kept you youngster long enough, please go get some rest for you journey tomorrow." He said dismissing the two. Things were going to get complicated, the headmaster thought, he could fell it in his bones, and those to boys were going to be at the center of it.

The next morning everyone arose bright and early and wearing the special cloaks traveled through the mist to Stonehenge, where the portal to the other world waited for them. Negi knew was waiting for them on the other side and as a precaution everyone placed their weapons inside Jack's satchel bag, thanks to its design would be unaffected by the portal cities security, so when they crossed over they would have all their weapons ready and waiting for Fates attack, though Negi would have wanted to try and stop him before he enters the portal it would be too for risky to the villagers.

"Hold on." Jack halted as he fished out something from his bag. He rummaged around a minute and finally produced a bunch of silver cross necks with jade gems on each of the tips. "Put these on," He ordered. "They for incase we get separated, the gem will glow when another cross is nearby and the depending on which end it's on will determine which direction to go. Also if you speak the command "home" into the center crystal it will lead you the McCoy ranch. That will be our rendezvous spot. When you get there just show them this and they'll let you in." He explained. Negi was quite impressed with Jack's plan, he had forgotten last time everyone was scattered all over the magic world, this time even if they do get separated they'll at least be able to find each other or met up at one spot.

"Is everyone ready?" Donet asked as the portal started to shine and ancient runes appeared in the air. A bright flash of light and everyone disappeared in a pillar of light, flying towards the stars.

The landing was the same as last time. Negi and his friends appeared on a one of the many platforms located in the building. Like they planed the night before everyone stayed together, Negi had warned them that they could be attacked once they enter the magic world, and order them to stay together for safety.

Negi stood still moving his eyes, trying to be as oblivious he could to the auras that surround them. Now he could understand why the security couldn't notice Fate, but you would think they could at least sense the five girls that were with him and with Tsukuyomi dead Fate's numbers were down one right of the bat. Wait a second, he thought, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven? There was another member in Fate's party!

Suddenly their auras flared, they finally noticed that Negi had sensed them, and before they knew it all hell broke loose.

Author's note

Finally made to the magic world yeah! I would also like to say my cousin got married or he was married and redid his vows, why I don't know.


	46. Chapter 46

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 46: Separation! Enter the Reverend.

I don't own Negima!

It all happened in a flash. Fate and his five Ministra magi Homura, Shirabe, Koyomi, Tamaki, Shiori, and a mysterious red haired swordsman clad in black jumped from there hiding place and attacked Negi's group. Though this time Negi was ready for them and managed to dodge the stone user's attack with ease, but that didn't mean it was over. Currently the two teams of Ministra Magi were engaging each other well Negi and Jack stared down with Fate and the black swordsman.

"Fate, these vermin are more powerful than you have spoken of," The swordsman growled behind his mask that covered the bottom half of his face. He didn't like this, he's been in this situation before if these people aren't stopped now, they'll become outrageously powerful, course that's what his master wanted, though he hated the thought of teaming up with such filth as this doll called Fate, but orders were orders.

"Forgive me lord Haze. I have underestimated how much they would grow in such a short time." Fate said through clenched teeth. Really no matter how much these piece of trash have grown they would be no match for the likes of him. He still didn't see you why the master brought in this man, so far he had done nothing, but critics their plan and efforts as if it was all a game to him. Then again perhaps it was just a game to see who would win.

"You two done talking or do you need a few more minutes, because frankly it's getting kind of boring down here." Jack taunted. Around him lay Fate's Ministra Magi. The girls with the help of him and Negi swiftly defeated the girls. Probably because they weren't expecting for everyone to be so powerful, but they wouldn't be so easy next time, that is if there was a next time.

Haze emotionlessly stared down at the cowboy. He hadn't expected them to beat Fate's little girl squad that quickly and with so little injury. There wasn't as much as a scratch on any of them. Perhaps this assignment wouldn't be so dull after all.

"You take care of the teleports." Haze ordered. "I shall deal with these vermin." He said drawing his claymore from the sheath on his back, and jumped down in front of the group. "I am Haze Highland, and shall be your opponent."

"Fine by me," Jack accepted the challenge materializing his own twin Katana swords out of thin air. Ah the benefits of training. "The rest of you go stop Fate. I got the scot." He declared. The others nodded in agreement and went to stop Fate, but unfortunately his Ministra girl regained consciousness, and engaged them again, this time though they were much more weary of their opponents.

Skill fully the two swordsmen circled each other, Haze's claymore had a longer reach over Jack's twin katanas and was heavier giving it more power, but Jack had speed and movability on his side, if he could dodge the claymore's powerful wide swings he could move in and get the kill.

"You know it's rude for you not to give you name to you opponent." Haze said. "Otherwise I wouldn't know what to put on your gravestone."

"Jack McCoy and don't worry Scotty I'll be sure to bury you on a nice hill." Jack shot back.

"An Irishman? This is a treat." Haze smirked and lashed out with his sword. The huge blade of cold steel cut cleanly threw the air, but just like Jack expected, it was slower than his own. Ducking under the attack he moved in, swords posed to run his opponent threw, but suddenly Haze pivoted on his toes to the side spinning his monstrous blade back into Jack's direction. With nothing else to do Jack crossed his swords and braced for impact!

"I woulda thought them there toothpicks you were swingin' would have broken right in half!" Haze exclaimed excited. It's been while since anyone has managed to stop his blade.

"Yeah well I'm full of surprises." Jack spat. His arms felt like there were going to turn to jelly after that one attack! How powerful is this guy Dammit! He makes him wish he would have kept Tsukuyomi alive!

Haze smiled through his mask. "That's good. I'll look forward to our next in accounted." He said and disappeared in a puff of black smoke.

"What was that about?" He wondered then looked at the ground beneath his feet a force teleportation circle under him and everyone else. "Oh hell. Negi what the hell happened I thought you had this covered!" Jack yelled at his friend. Seriously it's like he lives to make things more complicated, like that one time he spent hours trying to convince a human trafficker to release the girls they had been sent to rescue. One bullet from his gun was all it took and everyone went home safe.

"Sorry Jack." Negi said rubbing the back of his head, looks like he failed to stop the gate from being destroyed, and having his team scattered to the winds, but at least he didn't have a hole in his chest. Everything would be ok after all everyone could take care of themselves… Oh shit the twins! They may be stronger but they still would need someone with them! "Fuuka, Fumika grab hold of someone," He yelled, but it was too late they were too far away from everyone else and before they knew they were scattered across the vast world of magic.

Across the magic world the people looked up in awe as eleven bright lights flew across the sky. Many thought they were angels falling from the heavens, others thought they were signs of great disaster, and the rest didn't care. Two of these "Shooting Stars" fell in near the city of Atosia; only two people there took real interest, while the others just brushed it off.

"Ouch that hurt! Fuuka are you ok?" Fumika asked her sister. She received a tired nod.

"Yeah a little brushed, but nothing compared to what Rubi did you us." She shuttered, the horrifying training that the mercenary put them through was still fresh in their minds, but they were still thankful for it. "I think there's a town over there. Let's check it out and see where we are, and try to find out what happened to the others." Fuuka suggested. It seemed like the best thing to do, plus they didn't have any food or water on them. The only thing they had was the weapons Jack gave them, and some money that they tucked away in their shoes for safe keeping.

The two walked for half the day, and made it about half ways to the town, the hot desert climate was merciless, and forced them to take shelter in a rocky over hang. They planned to rest till dark and follow the lights to the town. It was a sound plan except they didn't know about the predators that lurk in the darkness.

A lone howl echoed through the night sending shivering down the girls' spines. "Fuuka I'm scared." Fumika cried. She has always been afraid of the dark, usually she could stand it when she was her sister, but the eerily sounds of the night were too much for her to handle.

"Don't worry Fumika. I once we get closer to town we won't have to worry about any animals attacking us." Fuuka tried to reassure her sister, but the truth was that she was just as scared as she was; oh how she wished Jack or Kaede was here. Her only comfort was the weight of the twin double barrel sawed off shot guns that hung from her hips. They were easy to shoot, just point and let the buck shot do the rest, though she would have be mindful of the firing range, shotgun aren't known for being long shots.

Suddenly a number of eyes glowed in the moonlight a pack of scorpion coyotes surrounded the two girls. They looked like normal Coyotes but within their claws was deadly venom that paralyzes victims rendering them helpless.

"Stay back!" Fuuka ordered. She already had her guns drawn, but she didn't know if she could force herself to pull the trigger. The coyotes drew closer and closer till finally one of the braver ones jumped from the pack and bore down on the girls, but its attack was stopped short by a loud bang! Fumika who had been frozen with fear, finally found her killer instinct, when her sister was in danger, and with skilled practice, drew her revolver and squeezed the trigger, dropping the animal dead.

Inspired by her sister's courage Fuuka took aim and let loose a thunderous barrage of lead. A number of the buck shots grazed or seriously wounded the coyotes, but they got the message. These two were not easy prey like they had thought, and now they ran with their tails between their legs towards their den.

Fuuka stood in shock she was live, no, they were live! They could survive on their own, they weren't just baggage, but this was not the time to celebrate. They still had a ways to go till they reached the town, but it was too dangerous to continue at night. So they set up camp again and took turns being look out. They would have to make to town tomorrow or else they would surely die of thirst.

Meanwhile in Atosia inside one of the local bounty hunter gild which was really a bar where they all met, an interesting conversation was taking place. The Bar was called lady luck, because of the fact that the dark king himself visited the place and left without taking a single life. The bartender believed luck was on his side that night and thus it how the place got its name. Today it was filled with bounty hunters looking for quick cash by listing to the wanted board that hung on the wall, and to this day the Dark king and queen's faces are still on that wall. Many of the younger folk make fun of it boasting and laughing at the old men's fear of the two.

"Hey old preacher is that the man you're so scared of?" One of the pardons yelled across the room to the shady figure in the back. "Well is it old man Cain?"

Cain looked up from his drink, both of his eyes were missing, but he was still able to see some with his mind's eye. He looked to the board and saw a bunch of new bounties offered by none other than the consul of magic itself. There were three males and a bunch of females, all with fairly high bounties. None of them though were of the king, the man who he had taken so much, but yet all he had done when he finally caught up with him was take his sight, and after all these years Cain was looking for a way to make amends to the evil he had done.

"What old man can't talk no more?" The pardon mocked. He had heard all the stories of Father Cain and his encounter with the dark king. He was one of the few men who survived a meeting with the dark king and lived. But he thought it was just a bunch of bull and what's with all the old folks still being so afraid of this guy he disappeared years ago, he had to be dead, or at least so old that he wouldn't be a threat anymore. Ah it would be great to collect that 900 trillion dollar bounty.

"Hey Rick stop teasing the old timer and get over here, we got real work to do." Tel Rick's boss said, five others gathered around the bulky man, together they formed the Blue bounty hunters gild. "Now listen the report says that those new bounties traveled in those steaks of light right?"

"Right," his men responded.

"Right, now two of those lights landed outside the city, so the next set of stranger that matched any of them on the board we simply capture and cash in."

"But boss what's if it one of the girls do we do… well you know."

"Of course it wouldn't be any fun if we didn't, and all them girl sure do look cute." Tel said licking his lips; oh this was going to be the easiest job ever.

Meanwhile in the back corner another man was listening to the bounty hunters conversation. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver cross which glowed jade green. "Huh," the man grunted. "Looks like I might have to get involved after all."

It was now morning. Fuuka and Fumika finally enter the town with not trouble from anymore wild animals, but soon they were about to face a different kind of animal.

As they walked down the middle of Main Street looking for a place to eat a man with a blindfold over his eyes appeared beside them. "You girls should hurry up and leave this town and head north to the mountains."

Instantly they're hand went for their guns, but they held off on drawing them, it would be wise to hear this man out if he was a friend, if he wasn't then he wouldn't mind a bullet in the toe.

"Why should we leave?" Fuuka asked keeping her voice down, well Fumika scanned the streets for trouble. Rubi said the best way to find out who was the enemy was to feel for their intent.

"There's a bounty on your heads, and your friends as well some of the local hunters are already searching for you. One of them is named Tel. He has connects to a military base located near here, he is a coward and will surely call them in if they haven't arrived already." Cain said. This was it, this is how he would make amends, he would help these girls escape even if it cost it his life.

"Well, well, well I knew would find them Cain. That mind's eye of your is really handy to have when looking for strangers." Tel said mockingly. He knew the old priest would try to help them, and with his friends from the Mage Knights unit here there was no one who could stop him! "Now why down you be smart and hand them over. I might even let you go around with them before we turn them in for the reward." He said licking his lips, sending shivers of fear down the girls' spines and making Cain spit in disgust. How could he have been such a fool!

"No! I'll not let you lay a finger on these girls!" Cain declared activating a holy barrier, but because of his age, and the weight of his sins, it was a pitiful barrier that would only last one attack.

Tel laughed; really this old fool was going to refuse him? Who did he think was in charge of this town? "You think your some kind of hero of Justice now? Please the only law around here is me and besides after what you did do you think your be sent to that happy place in the clouds?"

"No, I don't expect to be welcomed into the heavens after what I done, but I will make sure I take you heathens with me!" Cain declared.

"I'm bored. Captain please finish this relic off once and for all." Tel ordered the head of the knight unit who complied grinningly.

"Yes, sir," He said drawing his lance, and charged forward hitting the Priest shield at full force. His lance pierced the invisible wall, the point stopping just one centimeter away from the priest's face. It looked like Cain might be able to pull it off when suddenly the rest of the unit charged forth and broke down the barrier, running the priest threw at least a dozen times.

Tears fell from the old man's sightless eyes. He had failed, but before the darkness consumed him he caught sight of a gunslinger in black. It's been years but he still recognized the child he had once tried to kill. "A Ray of hope, I see what you mean now." With that Cain the priest pasted away.

"Crazy old fool that what you get for interfering with the law!" The captain declared. "Do you people see we are the law, and you will all obey or be killed!"

"Law? I don't see any law here." A voice said. The knights turned, walking slowly down the street was a man looking around 58, his hair had longed turned white, his most distinctive feature was his crocked nose, and hard eyes that seemed to look right through you.

"Who the hell are you?" Tel demanded. "If your here for their bounties, their mine! That's the rule first come first serve."

The man scoffed. "I am not bound by the rules of man. I am a representative of a higher law, God's law!"

The men laughed. "God's law? Really and what is that God has made you?"

"Young fools," He scoffed. "I'm his judge, his jury, and his executioner. I'm Ray McCoy."

Immediately the laughter stopped. Did he just say Ray McCoy, the Reverend, the bringer of wrath, the man who rivaled Jack Rakan with ease?

"Get him!" the captain ordered. His men charged… into a slaughter. The first man to reach Ray found his arms painfully removed from this body and shoved back into his mouth, the second and third men had their nuts blown off by his rusty quick shooters, the rest of the twelve man unit were quickly gunned down in a matter of seconds.

Tel fell to the ground and began crawling away from the gunslinger. "I'm sorry I'll change my ways I'll-

The hot barrel of Ray's gun pressed against his forehead. "Too late son, you're going to hell." Than he fired scattering his brains all over the street, and as if he didn't just kill over a dozen men, he approached the two girls and said, "You're coming with me."


	47. Chapter 47

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 47: High octane

I don't own Negima!

Jack stretched as he moved from his resting place on the ground. Sleeping on the hard rocks of the plateau wasn't very comfortable, but what chose did he have when there were rocks everywhere! He just had to land in the middle of the wastelands didn't he? Well, he sighed at he wasn't alone, thinking of the green haired robotic girl resting comfortably on the hard earth. Yesterday the two had much up after only a few hours, it was surprising how close they landed together, but it was kind of occurred. Jack had unfortunately or fortunately depending how you look at it stumbled across Chachamaru well she was bathing in an oasis, giving the cowboy quite an eye full. Now whenever he tries to speak to the robot girl, she turns red and looks away.

Jack sighed, and checked his compass cross, but there was no one else for a long ways, if only there was a way to pinpoint everyone's location. Like what the military does with their satellites.

"I can do that." Chachamaru said, startling the cowboy.

"Whoa when did you wake up?"

"Technically I don't sleep. I was simply in standby mode to conserve power." Chachamaru explained. "Also you were talking to yourself I was afraid that you had bumped you head when you fell from that cliff at the oasis and had gone mad." She add, trying to undermine the fact that it was she who threw the rock that sent him tumbling down the canyon wall.

"Is that what happened?" Jack wondered, if felt like to him that he hit his head before he hit the ground, but that didn't matter anymore, he was interesting in hearing what Chachamaru had planned. "Anyways what did you say you can do now? We kind of got of the subject there." He asked, well rubbing his head, damn it hurt!

Glad that he had no memory of she bashing his head out with a rock Chachamaru continued explaining her plan. "You said you wished to see where the others are correct?" Jack nods. "As it turns out I am able to view a full scale map of the magic world, and combing that with the crosses you gave to everyone I should be able to pinpoint their exact location."

"Great let's get to it!" Jack slapped Chachamaru on the back making the robot blush from the physical contact. He raised an eyebrow. "Do robots get sick because you've been turning red quite often lately." He asked concerned, perhaps she had caught a virus? That was possible right?

"Umm… no it's just the heat is making my sensors go a little haywire that's all! Once I cool down a bit I should be fine." She said franticly hiding her face from the cowboy. Jack just shrugged, he barely understood girls most of the time or computers, so a girl with the brain of computer was way beyond his understanding.

After hacking a satellite, and finding a way to connect the cross to Chachamaru, which thankfully they were able to just pierce it to her ear otherwise they would have had to open her up and connect it directly her core, which was located in her chest.

Chachamaru projected the map of the magic world for Jack to see; also everyone's cross was colored coded. "The two pink dots are Fuuka and Fumika, and they appear to be traveling with someone of my records." She noted wondering who the black dot was.

"It must be Ray. Those girls will be safe with him even if Fate and all his flunkies attacked them they wouldn't even get a scratch with Ray with them." Jack said relieved, at least now he wouldn't have to worry about them getting in to harm's way.

"Understood, next the blue and white dot are Setsuna and Konoka, it appears they are already at the ranch. The yellow and grey dots are Ku-Fei and Kaede. They are one hundred miles to the west of us near a village called Ve'shi an Elf settlement. Finally Negi, Sayo and Kataro are near a city called Dracaena, which is renowned for its tournament fighting." Chachamaru shut down the projector, but keep an eye one very one's movement from her own inner radar. "So what shall we do? Should we rendezvous with Ku and Kaede or Negi's group?"

"That's good question." He pondered. It was a hard choice, go after his best friend or his girlfriend. Wait a minute this wasn't a hard choice, of course he was going after Kaede first! There's no telling how many jerk offs could be hitting on her right now, and he wanted to be there to beat the shit out them! "We should probably head towards Kaede and Ku-Fei first, they're closer to our current location, after we do that then we'll meet up with Negi and the others and head towards the ranch to plan out next move." Jack nodded, it was simple plan, but simple is better.

Suddenly a voice echoed out over the wastes. "Sorry, but you'll be a little too busy to go prancing after your girl boy." It was Haze Highland the swordsman that attacked the gate with Fate!

Jack swiftly summoned his swords, he was eager for another round with the Scottish swordsman. "You come here to finish what you started at the gate Haze? I'll be happy to oblige you by kicking you ass straight into the ground!" Jack taunted, but the Scotty wouldn't be gulled into a fight he was here on his masters orders after all.

"As much as I would love to cross blade with you again, I am here on my masters orders. You apparently intrigue my mistress, feel honored boy this is a very rare honor." Haze said c

"Sorry but I already have a girlfriend, so go tell you master to dig her nails into someone else." Jack mocked it was really funny watching the blood vessels pop out of Haze's head. Jack guessed he was the type that was stone cold to most insults, except the ones directed at his precious master.

Haze however was not amused. "You insolent fool! How dare you suggest the princess would have any romantic attraction to scum like yourself?" He yelled angrily.

Jack smiled mischievously; Haze was practically hand feeding him material to taunt him with. "I never said romantic attraction, so does that mean she does or are you just jealous that she likes me more?"

That was the straw! Haze grabbed for his sword, but a voice stopped him dead in his tracks. "My, my, my, he has certainly got under your skin Haze. Really how many times do I have to tell you to just take a joke?" Sitting on a floating pile of skulls shaped like a chair was an exotically tanned woman with red hair that spread from her bangs and gradually turned black and then mixed into an odd mixture of the two colors, her eyes were blue as the ocean and her lips red as blood, she was wearing a skin tight suit that showed every one of her curves and breasts that rivaled Kaede's. All in all she was a true figure of beauty.

"Hello there boy, I am Shihime Princess of the dead, may you be so kind as to give your name, you too girl." The now named Shihime regally asked the two, and as if in a trance they answered.

"Jack Kid McCoy," Jack answered monotone. His eyes were blank and emotion less it was like some one was home, but the lights weren't on.

"Good, girl I believe I asked for you name too." Shihime sharply ordered.

Not knowing what this strange woman had done do Jack. Chachamaru decided to play along… for now. "Chachamaru Karakuri," She said in the same monotone voice as Jack, which really wasn't that hard to fake since she's been talking like that most of her life.

"Good girl, now Jack would you please be so kind to answer a little question for me?" Shihime asked, but in reality it was an order, and one that Jack would obey in his current state.

"Yes ma'am, please ask me anything." He said in the same monotone voice, but looking closer Chachamaru could see his hand trembling, meaning he was fighting whatever spell this woman had cast on him. When he was closer to breaking free that's when she'd act.

Shihime smiled. "Good, now tell me do you know anything about the whereabouts of Jake McCoy?"

Jack stood frozen, one side of him wanted to answer even though he had no idea who she was talking about, well the other side didn't want to answer at all because he felt he would lose one of the most important things in his life, his freedom.

"C-cha-chamaru g-et h-er," Jack struggled to say, but she understood and in instant multiple laser beams shot from the robots arm engulfing their enemies, well she dragged Jack a safe distance away.

"Jack are you ok? What happened? What did she do to you?" Chachamaru franticly asked, she have never seen anyone entrap someone else's mind like that, and one with as much will as Jack. This Shihime had to be truly powerful indeed.

"I'm fine," Jack said waving the robot girl off of him. "That woman, no that monster, imposed her will on me. I could barely resist it. That's… that's never happened before, no one, no one could make me do that! No one can take away my freewill!" Fear and anger spread throughout his body. Fear for the fact that someone could actually take control of him, and anger at the fact that he almost gave in.

"I'll kill that bitch." Jack swore. He would get the chance sooner than he thought for Haze and Shihime were right behind them, unharmed by Chachamaru's attack.

"That's quite a notion there boy. Let's see if you strength to back it up, and just to be fair I'll even fight at Haze's level just to give you a chance." Shihime said cheerfully. It's been a long time since she's had to fight or maybe it was better say some one worth fighting. Not since she fought with Jake had she been filled with this much excitement. "Very well then you may have the opening move, and since we're in the wastelands you don't have to worry about holding back you true power!"

Jack smirked if that was the case he was going to take her up on that offer. Suddenly flames erupted from his body as the air become hot and hard to breathe, fire started to appear all over the land raising the temperature to over two hundred degrees!

In his new transformation Jack burned with heat, his hair like flame and his eyes blood red this was it this was the results of his training. No more multi personalities, all where one combined into one ultimate form!

"I've been itching to use this for a while now. This is my new technique **High Octane: Explosive first!**" A beam of blue/red flames shot from the cowboy's hand burning away all that stood in its path!

Shihime saw the attack coming, she was impressed that this young man was about to tap into the lost art of explosion magic, truly he could be called a fire master, but it would take much more then this to beat her! Gathering power into her hand she backhanded the flames way, like one would a fly.

"Now it's our turn to attack boy!" Haze and Shihime rushed forward engaging in close quarters combat. Haze attacked with his claymore, well Shihime attacked with a scythe that she materialized out of thin air, together they pushed Jack back well he did his best to defend himself with his swords.

But Jack wasn't alone he had a friend and that friend was Chachamaru. Realizing how out matched the cowboy was on his own Chachamaru charged in with her wrist blades, slashing, hacking, and parrying Shihime's scythe. She even managed to cut a sliver of hair off of the red heads head, something that she took surprising well.

"My, my, Haze, how do you stand being so weak? This little puppet girl managed to take one of my precious hairs of my head." Shihime said bitterly. It really has been a long time since she had to fight, and with so much restraint on her power too, she wished she could just cut loose, but a bet was a bet.

"I'm sorry my lady I will make sure to better myself." Haze said feeling ashamed for not being stronger for his master.

Shihime uncaringly brushed of her minions words. "Just make sure to keep up, I don't want you getting in my way. Understand?"

Haze bowed his head. "Yes princess I understand."

"Good now let's continue."

Slowly the four circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, when suddenly Jack and Shihime lashed out with their blades making sparks fly as steel met steel.

Taking advantage of Shihime's slower swings, Jack rushed pass the princess's guard, blocking the swing of her scythe with one of his blades, and strikes out with the other one aiming for the red heads neck!

"Take this!" Jack yelled swinging his sword, but somehow he missed! Shihime ducked and weaved between his strikes as if she was in a dance of sorts.

"This is fun," She said dropping her scythe and summoned a ball of red energy in her hand. "But this is funnier! **Skull Basher!**" The ball of energy connected with Jack's head sending him flying in to a nearby rock with a sickening crack!

Jack struggled to stand. It felt like someone had taken slug hammer to his skull! Never before had he experienced so much pain from just one attack! It was insane, and this was only at Haze's level, it was scary to think what her true strength was. He would have to be careful unless he wanted to be put six feet under.

Using instant movement Jack appeared beside the red head's side and launched a powerful round house kick aimed at her head, but Shihime blocked using her forearm, and then grabbed hold of the cowboy's leg and threw him into the ground creating a crater the size of a minivan.

"Are you taking this seriously? Because I'm starting to feel a little disappointed," Shihime said frankly. Honestly if this was all the body had then she might as well kill him now, she thought when suddenly the leg she was hanging on to disappeared into a puff of smoke!

"Ninjutsu?" She wondered when eight hands shot out from under the ground each with a green ball of flame in each hand!

"**Rabidus abyssus incendia Barrage!" **Eight streams of green flame blasted towards the death princess engulfing her in a column of green flame! But then a shockwave of energy blew the column and the shadow clones way in a single sweep! Emerging from the smoke was a very irritated woman, over all she was fine, but the flames had scorched her clothing, which was unforgivable in her book.

"Are you a coward now? Had to send in your pathetic clones because too afraid of a woman?" Shihime taunted. Really if he was going to go through the trouble of destroying her clothes he could at least finish the job! It's not like she wanted to go out and get more just because the one's she was wearing just happen to get destroyed in a fight, and it just happens that she didn't walk into a store with destroyed clothes just to see the reactions of the onlookers. No that's not what she wanted because she was the princess of death, not some lose moral woman, who took pleasure in tormenting people with her sexy body.

Before Shihime could finish her inner rant a voice broke out over the wastes, it was Jack's voice. "Sorry for dumping you with those clones, but this new technique still take a little time to get ready." Jack apologized from his position that was about fifty yards away from Shihime; this next one really packed a punch! "Say hello to my second explosive technique: **Fire snapper!**" With a snap of his fingers huge bursts of flame shot out from his fingertips (think Roy Mustang from FMA) once again engulfing the death princess, but this time there was more than just one explosion, no Jack was snapping his fingers like mad, and with each snap another burst of explosive flames shot out.

"Did that do it?" Chachamaru asked from the sidelines, she'd been charging her lasers to fire at the right moment in cause Haze tried to double team Jack again, but the swordsman had made no move to help his master. That being said where was he?

The smoke from Jack's attack cleared revealing a large silver triangular shield wielded by Haze. "Say hello to my artifact Gaia's shield, capable of blocking any attack magical or physical." Haze said conceitedly. This was the power given to him from his pact with Princess Shihime; the power to stop even the most powerful attacks for this shield was crafted using the hide of the Beast.

Jack pondered the situation. That shield was going to be trouble, with it Haze could stop their attacks and Shihime could charge up powerful artillery spells, assuming she knew any, but he didn't want to take the chance. Silently he motioned Chachamaru orders to attack from the left well he attacked from the right. That way Haze would be only able to stop one attack and the other could get them from behind.

Jack yelled "Go!" Both of fighters dashed to the side and charged around the shield, Chachamaru with a fully charged laser beam, and Jack with a **Rabidus abyssus incendia**. From the left and the right the dark duo was pinned or at least that's what it seemed.

Suddenly Haze's shield split into two pieces, both Chachamaru's Laser, and Jack's Incendia where eaten by the shield, then spit out the opposite side. The laser went out the right shield well the flames traveled out the left like a reverse mirror.

"Fuck," Jack screamed as the laser burned a hole through his chest. It went right through his left lung making it extremely difficult to breath, and well his demonic healing was struggling to close and repair the wound, a spear of dark energy stabbed itself into his abdomen pinning him to the ground! "Shit he cursed." Struggling to pull out the spear but every time he tried a server electro shock would rock his body.

"Just stay there boy," Shihime commanded. "I'm going to have some fun friend with your green haired friend for a little while. I wonder want would happen if I dismantled her, and implanted her with my own magic? Do you think she would mutate into something interesting or perhaps become one of my loyal servants like dear Haze here? Oh the possibilities," She smiled wickedly. She always wanted a female partner just to see how it would work out.

Because of the heat from Jack's spell, most of Chachamaru's systems were fried, such as movement, weapons, and communications. She could still see, feel, and hear though.

"I think I'll start with your hands," Shihime licked her lips. "I wonder if you experience pain the same way that humans do, but don't worry after we finish that we'll move on to more pleasurable things." She laugh stabbing a spear of darkness into the robot's hand, it really hurt, but since Chachamaru couldn't talk right now all that come from her mouth was a silent scream of pain.

Dammit, dammit, dammit, Jack screamed at himself as he lied helpless well his friend was being tortured. Already Shihime had impaled all of the robots hands and feet and had now moved on to clawing out her stomach. Most wouldn't have focus on themselves, thinking that since Chachamaru was just a robot she could be repaired, but Jack knew better, he that you could rebuild Chachamaru's body, but her soul the precious thing that made her unique from the other machines Chao made. If that was destroyed then so was Chachamaru.

There was only one way he was going to save them both, it was risky but he didn't have much of a choice, better to go down fighting then dying like a dog on the road, Jack believed.

"**Overheat," **he whispered. His body burned with heat, so much that steam rose form his skin! This technique was designed to raise the user's abilities by ten, which was just what Jack need right now because this next spell was real hell raiser.** "I will make my arrows drunk on blood, and my sword shall pierce my enemies with fire and brimstone." **He chanted as he roughly pulled the spear out of his gut, ignoring the pain as he flew across ground, brushing past Haze, and right in the path of Shihime spear that was about to be driven into Chachamaru's shoulder, but when into his instead.

"What in the hell?" Shihime exclaimed shocked that Jack had managed to remover her spear of darkness, and still have the strength to come to his friend's aid. Just like she knew he would.

"Take this **Ravaging Flame!**" A spiral of flame shot out of Jack's palm, cutting and searing right through the death princess's body like a hot knife through butter! The marks left by the attack marred her beautiful tanned skin, gorge marks burned deep into her body, no doubt that they would scar.

Blood dripped from the cowboy's mouth that was it that was all he could do, he thought as the blackness swept over his vision.

Chachamaru fearful for her friend forced herself to move, her systems have finally managed to repair themselves for the most part she could talk and move, but any weapon she still be off line.

"Jack… Jack are you ok? Speak to me please!" She yelled franticly, his body was limp, and his eyes were blank. She feared the worse; till she heard a shallow intake of breath, looking closer she saw that his chest, which was now bare, was moving just barely, but that meant he was breathing! This meant he was alive! She cheered happy, but this quickly faded when a shadow fell over her, the shadow of a fully healed Princess of death!

"My, my, my I actually had to break my seal for a second there or else I would have been a goner." She said seriously. The wounds left by Jack had already fully healed, and replaced with a fresh patch of skin. Really this was truly the first time in a long time that she's been hurt like that, and she enjoyed it, it meant that there were still some strong fighters out there. Looking down She saw that Chachamaru had a barrel of one of her laser pointed at her, the robot had taped into the her own magic power source for one last attack to defend her friend just as he defended her. The scene was so touching that Shihime decided she was going to be merciful to the two for their efforts.

"Put those toys away, I'm not going to kill you." Shihime said annoyed. Really the ruddiness of some people, but then again the girl didn't know she was going to spare them so she'll let it slide. "That boy is one of the most interesting fighters I've seen in ages, course all McCoy's are that's what I love about the men in that family insanely powerful and they never give up. He reminds be a lot of Jake in fact, daring, confident, and bullheaded. I love the type, I'm guessing by the way that you guarding him that you love him."

Chachamaru blushed red. "I… um… respect Jack… he treats me like another human girl, never minding the fact that I'm a robot." She denied trying to hide her true feeling, wait what? Was that what she was trying to do? Did she really love Jack? No, no, no she can't he loves Kaede! Besides it would never work.

"You can hide it all you want, but I see right through you." Shihime whispered seductively in the robot's ear, making the green haired girl shiver. When did she get behind her? "You love this boy, no this man, you want him for yourself, and more importantly you want to bare his children."

Now Chachamaru felt like her circuits were going to melt. Press her hands against her cheek in embarrassment, she tried to tell herself that she didn't love the cowboy, but every time she did Shihime's word just kept echoing in her head.

"That fine, take your time just don't wait too long dearie, because you'll never know how things will turn out if you never be daring every once and while." Shihime wisely said. "Now if you'll excuse me I will be taking my leave, and as another gift to you I will restore you to full heal, and make sure this one doesn't die, but that is all."

Purple smoke suddenly spiraled around the two and as promised healed Chachamaru to hundred percent, and Jack to a state to where he would survive. "See you later," Shihime waved goodbye, and turned to leave but Chachamaru cried out for her stop.

"Wait why are you helping us?" She asked, as far as her reasoning went there was no reason for the red head to help them, so why?

"I don't know," Shihime said honesty. "You two just interest me, and things will go smoother for me if you both are alive. Now if there are no more question I will be leaving, come along Haze."

"Yes princess." He bowed and followed after his master, and both disappeared into a veil of black smoke as mysteriously as they arrived.


	48. Chapter 48

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 48: Enter Jacobus

I don't own Negima!

It was a hot day, course that's to be expected when traveling the desert, but without the proper clothes it was even worse! Especially for Kataro who was wearing black and had fur. His constant complaining of the heat served to make his companions feel even hotter.

Frustrated Negi yelled "Bloody hell Kataro I know it's hot! Stop reminding me every minute or I'll clog you over the head!" The temperature was really starting to affect his mood, and he was unable to keep up his friendly English gentleman face, and allowed his other face that was tuned by spending so much time with Jack. He knew that he shouldn't take his anger out on the hanyou, but he would not shut up!

"But Negi man it's so hot! I think my fur is going to start on fire!" That was the final straw Negi pounced on the hanyou, both boys fell to the ground and began to strangle each other, then suddenly they felt a chill run down their spines and they both fell to the ground shivering.

"There are you cooled off?" Sayo cheerfully asked. When she was ghost whenever she touched someone they became really cold, so she thought the same thing would work here to, the boys almost looked like they walked into a freezer. "Now let's keep moving. Next time just asks me if you need a little winter air." She said leading the way. The two followed after her like a pair of lost puppies.

A few hours later the group tumbled across a sign that said "Welcome to Dracaena" and on the bottom it read "Home of the biggest dragon battle race course." Dracaena a city roughly one third of the size of Tokyo located on the outskirts of the Dragovian Empire. It is the third largest city in Dragovia.

Warily the trio entered a tavern called the Dragon's nest. Inside was pretty basic, a bar with a bartender cleaning a glass with a cloth, some patients discussing the latest gossip, and in the corner of the room was an old juke box that played an old dreary tone that no one knew.

Every pair of eyes was on them as they walked towards the bar, everyone wanted to get a look at the new comers, but they soon lost interest when they saw that they were just a mother and her kids, and returned to their business.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked, pinned to his chest was name tag that said Rick.

Sayo was the one who answered; Negi and Kataro were still a little overwhelmed by the heat to speak. "What do you got that's good for dehydration? Oh and cheap to we don't have much on us."

Rick grunted, here thought he was finally going to get some business, but at least he got to lay his eyes on a beautiful woman, even if she had kids, he thought sourly. "We have fruit juice, or water for the kids if you want, will you be having anything different ma'am?"

"No, water will be fine," Sayo said cheerily. After seeing the wanted poster of them outside, Negi thought it would be a good idea to use their age deceiving pills, as not to attract attention. It was decided that Sayo would pose as a single mother with kids. Negi in his teens just looks too much like his father not to attract attention, and besides without Ako and the others here as slaves there was no need to go out and try to win some silly prize money.

It didn't take long for their order to arrive. Contently they savored the cold liquid well listening in on the conversation going around the room. The topic that seemed to come up was the prize for this year's dragon battle race.

"Did you hear?" An old man named Tim asked his younger companion.

"What about how this year's prize was supposed to belong to that dark king character you all ways talk about, yeah I know grandpa you talk about it all the time." The young man moaned, why did all the old folk never stop talking about this guy?

"What you mouth! You younglings don't know anything! If it weren't for that man this country would have never been created and you wouldn't have been born." Tim scolded his grandson. Really none of these youngsters understood what it was like, all they talk about is that Nagi Springfield character.

"Whatever grandpa I'll see you at home." Tim's grandson said laying his money on the table.

Tim sighed as he watched his grandson leave the tavern, he just wanted to spend time with him, and share his stories. After all what else was there for an old man to do? The sound of a chair scrapping across the floor caught his attention. Tim looked up and saw a beautiful white haired woman, and two kids take a seat across from him.

"Excuse me sir, but I am curious about what you said earlier, about the prize belonging to the Dark king? We just came from earth a few days ago, and I would like to hear about this Dark king if it's not too much trouble." The woman politely asked.

"Oh it's no trouble at all ma'am, I'm Tim McGuffin, and I know all there is to know about the Dark King." Tim excitingly boasted. Finally someone was interested in his stories and a young lady no less!

Sayo smiled kindly and remembered her manners and introduced herself. "Thank you, and I am Sayo Malone, and these are my cousins Negi, and Kataro, pleased to meet you." She pointed to Negi and Kataro who were shrunk into their five year old forms. They didn't look too happy about that.

"I see, I thought they were your kids." Tim said looking closely at the two boys. His eyes weren't what they used to be.

"That's fine; it's a common mistake, now if we could return the business at hand." Sayo urged. It would be better if they didn't get to deep into a family discussion.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry about that." Tim apologized. "Now let's start with the prize. Timaius the leader of the Dragovians announced that he will be giving away one of the five items given to him by the Dark King as this year's Dragon Battle race grand prize! Isn't that exciting?"

"I suppose it is," Sayo tried to stay interested, but it was hard to understand when she didn't know anything about this dark king or his items.

Tim sighed. "Sorry I got a little ahead of myself. Allow me to explain, the five items also known as the five weapons of the conqueror are as followed, The Shield of Gaia is able to stop any attack, Pandora's Box can transform in to any weapon the users can think of, The slayer's claws are able to cut through and substance, some say even reality itself, Slayer bullets are limited to the number of bullets, but can kill any thing mortal or immortal, and finally the Soul Flask, no one's knows what it does, but it is thought that this is the item that will be given to the winner of the race." Tim finished taking a breath.

They sat in silence soaking it all in, till Kataro spoke up. "So why is the dragon leader giving away these items if they're so powerful, and if he has to do why give something away as useless as a flask?" the hanyou cynically asked. It didn't make sense to him as to why someone would make all those weapons, and then a flask.

"Kataro!" Sayo hissed, but Tim waved her off.

"It's ok. I can understand why the little one is confused. No one knows why Timaius is giving away one of the items after all these years. Some say it's because of the up in coming challenge for leadership by a dragon by the name of Dgir, other think that the flask is cursed and he wants to pass it on to some poor soul, but you what I think?" He said gesturing for them to move in closer. "I think the Dark King told him to do it."

"You really think he's still alive? The Dark king I mean." Negi asked. He had never heard of this king before but he sounded ancient.

"Of course," Tim said a matter of fact. "He appeared around 1945 and he was fairly young then, so I would put him about eighty nine years old in human years."

"Eighty nine! There's no way that someone that old can be a threat to anyone anymore." Kataro exclaimed, but Tim simply smiled and said.

"I know it sounds impossible, what with all the battles he thought and injuries, one would have thought his body would simply stop working. That's why I think the soul flask was made. Why make all the other items combatable then make one that isn't?" He paused, waiting for the others give an option, but they said nothing. "Because he need something to ensure his revenge, I believe in the soul flask is something that would enable him to just that, course this is all speculation there is no right or wrong till someone finally uses the thing."

Tim looked up at the clock on the wall, it was getting late, and it was nearly eight pm! His wife would be worried or getting the frying pan ready slam into his face when he walked through the door. He knew he was in trouble either way, but the sooner he left the better it was for his health.

"I'm sorry folks, but I must be setting off to home. I wish I could tell you more, but alas there is no time." The old man's knees popped as he struggled to his feet, he had been having trouble walking since he injured his leg during the war. He was half way to the door when Sayo called out to him.

"Excuse me, but if you could answer one more question?"

"I guess I can," Tim said mischievously, it's not like it mattered if he was a minute later getting home.

Sayo bowed. "Thank you," She said. "I was wondering if you knew the Dark Kings real name."

Tim scratched his head. "I do, but most believe it brings ruin, but I'm old enough to know that's nothing but nonsense." He paused and wetted his lips, he may have said that, but he was still frightened. "His name is Jake, Jake McCoy…" And with that Tim McGuffin left the bar, and returned home to his wife, who bashed his head in with a frying pan hot of the burner.

Meanwhile Sayo, Negi, and Kataro left the bar for an abandon building on the other side of town. They have found the building when they first entered the city, and decided to use it as a hideout for now.

The building was sparely furnished with an old wooden table and chairs, as well as a lumpy bed, that amazing wasn't infested with mice. After cleaning the dust from the table and returning to their original age, the three chowed down on the food they had bought at the market with the money they had found hidden in their shoes, no doubt placed there by Jack before they departed.

"So what do you think about this dragon race, Negi-sensei?" Say asked while chewing on what looked like an apple, except it was purple, and tasted like a cross between an orange and a pear.

Negi was wondering the same thing, ever since Tim had told them about the Dark King AKA Jake McCoy and his legendary Items of destruction. He may have not known of the Dark King but he had once stumbled across a book that told of the five legendary weapons of the conqueror. It is said that they were forged from the shell of an ancient beast that was finally slayed by and unknown warrior, and from the shell he crafted the five weapons of destruction. They say that anyone could allow even the weakest mage to conqueror entire kingdom, hence the name the weapons of the conqueror. He also remembered that two of the items the shield of Gaia and the slayer bullets were not left with the Dragon king, or more precisely the shield was stolen and the bullets were left with they're creator.

He scratched his head in frustration, Negi knew that he couldn't allow even one of those items to fall into the wrong hands, say Fate's or his knew ally Haze and whoever he was serving, but yet he couldn't just steal the items himself, and it's not like had a dragon ready to race… Wait a minute yes he did! Jack's ranch in the magic world they tame dragons! All they would have to do is get to the McCoy ranch and ask one of the hands to lend them a dragon for the race. Then he could race and win the prize without becoming a criminal for real.

Sayo and Kataro waited patiently for Negi to speak both of them knew the little genius was thinking hard on what they should do. They knew the plan was to meet at the ranch and figure out what to do next, but yet the threat of these items was also important. They couldn't just look the other way while some stranger got hold of such a power artifact.

"Here's what we're going to do," Negi said finally. "We're going to go to the ranch and get a hold of a dragon and then return here to enter the race. We cannot allow anyone to get hold of any of those items; the destruction they could cause with even one would be on a scale never before seen."

Both Sayo and Kataro nodded in agreement. Negi was pleased they agreed course he should have been to surprised. "Good let get a good night of sleep and then finish restocking our supplies in the morning and set out." Negi ordered. It was a good simple plan as it is best, so that one can make adjustments when needed, but really what could make thing so complicated that things go down the shitter?

Suddenly the door behind them, and Negi felt the presence of a familiar blonde, insanely muscular idiot, which could only be one person; Jacobus "Jack" Rakan, the immortal fool.

"Hey there Nagi's runt! I saw you talking about dragon racing with old Tim, and out of respect for your father I decided to generously teacher you how to ride a dragon for the low price of 18,000,000,000 dollars! Fair price aye?" Jack asked.

Negi just moaned into the table in despair, now things get complicated beyond imagination!

"Good you agree with the price. We'll begin tomorrow at dawn."

Meanwhile in the Dragovian capital of Estarla, Timaius leader of the Dragovians and friend to the Dark King Jake McCoy stood watch over the city, admiring the view. His race has come a long ways from being hunted down and being forced to live in hiding, but now, now they were the dominate ones, no more did hunters dare to come and collect their scales, horns, and teeth, no more did they have to hide, and it was all thanks to one man Jake McCoy.

Yes, the man who fought the mighty beast the bane of dragons for nothing more than a piece of land in return for ridding them of their greatest terror, and he had done it with ease. Soon his race was able to start developing the land, building villages, and towns that would eventually become the city of today.

Then the war came and with the immortal doll army Jake claims all the lands around their new nation, making Timaius not just the leader of the Dragovians, but the leader of many different species, and races from humans to elves. They were all his responsibility, his duty, and his honor.

Now though a younger Dragovian named Dgir wants what to be leader, claiming that Timaius had been given power without the consideration from the rest of the dragon clans, with is untrue, for Timaius had been leader for a long time, he just ruled more then he used to. None the less Dgir had called on the younglings who are too young to know this and a challenge had been made, the winner of this year's dragon race would be the new leader of the Dragovians. It was a smart move on Dgir's part to do this for he had no real chance to win against Timaius in combat.

To make matters worse, Dgir also demanded that one of the five items given to him by Jake also be part of the deal. Timaius agreed, but in reality he would rip the youngster throat out before he would ever lay hands on even one of those items. They were too powerful for a fool as Dgir to have, and it was his duty as Jake's friend to make sure they stayed locked away.

Looking to the stars the old dragon sighed. "Why did you even make those cursed things? You never used them or need them, so why?" Timaius asked the stars, but as he expected he received no reply, just the silence of the night and the age old feeling that things were going to start heating up again.

"I'm too old for this shit."


	49. Chapter 49

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 49: perverted Elves

I don't own Negima!

The elfin village of Ve'shi was a peaceful village located in the vast forest of Dragovia; here almost the entire population was made up of elves and mix breed elves of various races. The tall trees of the forest helped protect the people of the forest from outsiders. That's not to say they couldn't defend themselves when necessary, the elfin people were actually very adapt warriors, mostly archers to be exact.

Recently though a group of monsters have entered the forest, ugly black ink colored creatures that moved swiftly through the shadows, and avoided the deadly tip of elfin arrows. The death toll has already reached over twenty and that is in just a week after the first spotting of these creature, which the people have called the shadow beasts.

Fate was on their side though for from the sky two beams of light fell and crashed in the center of the village. The villagers hurried around the crater wondering if it was a blessing or curse.

From the crater emerged two forms, both female, one was tall with a hug chest that made all the single (and not single) men of the village stare like idiots. The other was much shorter and darkly skinned much like a dark elf minus the pointy ears and blonde hair.

"Oh wow I wonder where we are Aru?" The shorter one asked the taller one. "I mean look at all the trees! There's so many!"

"Settle down Ku-Chan, we might not be in a very safe area for all we know." the taller one said to the shorter one, both of them seemed to be so engrossed in their surroundings that they didn't even realize they were standing in the middle of the village with over a hundred elves staring at them.

"Um excuse me," the village elder kindly interrupted the two girls conversation. "Who are you two and what are you doing here? If you have come with the black creature I'm afraid we will have no choice but to force you out of our home."

Now the two girls noticed the hundreds of shiny steel tipped arrows aim on them. "Ohhhh," They said.

"Um Kaede I don' think they're too friendly." Ku whispered. Under her long sleeves she had her Pactio card ready, but she knew that it would be suicide to bring it out now. Instead she looked to Kaede to handle this situation, perhaps if they keep looking at her boobs they'll forget what they were doing, or something like that.

Luckily Kaede had a real solution to their problem. It was talking to them and explaining that they weren't their enemies. "Um hi, my name is Kaede Nagase, and this is Ku-Fei and we are not with those black creatures or whatever you're talking about?"

"You say that but how can we be sure you're telling the truth?" The elder eyed them suspiciously; he didn't want to take chances they we already up to twenty bodies and the grave yard was getting kind of full, mainly because Elves have a long life span and they didn't think it was going to be a problem, but now they were going to have to start burning the bodies or start clearing trees.

Kaede scratched her head, there was no way they could prove they weren't with these black creatures the elder spoke of, it looked like they may have to fight their way out of this after all… then suddenly one of the trees where the archers were based exploded into splinters and the archers fell in bloody heaps of flesh to the ground.

"They're here!" One of the lead archers shouted just as one of the shadow beast's razor sharp claws gutted him, ripping him in half, and then tossed his remains away. The rest of the unit tried to avenge their fallen comrade, but their arrows simply went right through the creature.

The elder watched in horror as his kin was violently torn apart one by one, so far the creatures have stayed away from the village, but it seemed they wished to finish them off once and for all and there was nothing he could do to help… then an idea appeared to him.

"You two!" He pointed to the two girls. "Save our village, please!"

"Already on it!" Kaede saluted jumping into the air and activating her rosary whips, the beads glowed with light that tore through the shadow beasts with ease. "Ku their valuable to light magic!" The ninja yelled down to her companion who was holding off ten of the creature with her staff.

"Gotcha!" Using the little magic she learned, Ku added light element to her staff and swung like a wild monkey bashing the skulls of the beast right off, while the bodies faded to dust. "Come one everybody!" Ku encouraged, and soon enough the elfin mages were adding light magic to the archers' arrows, now that they knew how to harm the beasts, the elfin forces along with Kaede and Ku were able to dispatch the shadow beast in a matter of minutes.

"Thank you for saving our village!" The elder bowed deeply to Kaede and Ku as did the rest of the village, making the two feel a little awkward, they just did what was right it wasn't like they were expecting any thanks. "And to show ours thanks we will erect naked statures of you throughout the forest so future generations may know of your valor." The elder continued.

Kaede and Ku sweat dropped, what kind of thanks was that? "Um that's not necessary really, if you could just give us some directions and food that will be enough." Kaede said. Besides she was pretty sure that if Jack ever found out about the statues the elf population would drop down to extinction.

"You sure, Alvar over there has already started." The elder pointed to an elf craving Kaede's face and chest into a tree. It was kind of creepy.

"Yeah we're sure and Alvar we already have boyfriends just so you know." All the single male Elves moaned out load and went back to their daily business; well the wives of the married ones viciously pounded their husbands over the head with a frying pan for ogling at the new comers.

As the other elves started cleaning up the mess the creatures made of their friends, the elder invited Kaede and Ku into his home to eat and talk. "Sorry for all the commotion, those creatures have been stirring things up lately, so when you two came barreling out of the sky, you can see why we were a little jumpy." He said then realized he hadn't given his name yet. "Where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself yet I am Elgar leader of this village, and I give you my deepest thanks for your help this day."

"Really it's nothing really, Ku and I were happy to help." Kaede said, well the martial artist was busy digging into a chicken leg, grease and BBQ sauce dripped from her lips as she smiled widely revealing gunks of food stuck between her teeth.

"Kaede you got to try this stuff it's delicious!"

Kaede sighed at her friend behavior. You would think after spending months with Negi, who was at the top of the food chain when it came to manners, you would pick up something, course maybe Ku is the one demannerizing (Not sure if that a word) the British mage, or maybe it was Jack, he didn't have a reputation for manners either.

"Sorry for my friend's manners, Elgar, she gets excited when she sees food." Kaede apologized.

Elgar shrugged her off. "Its fine, you saved our village a little thing like this is nothing. Now there is something I would like to ask of you two girls, if you would hear me out."

"Sure what is it?" Ku asked breaking from her food, but still tried to suck the remaining meat from her chicken leg.

"KU-FEI!" Kaede yelled.

Ku bowed her head and dropped the bone on her plate. "Sorry." She said, meaning it, it wasn't like she was trying to insult Elgar or anything, but she just loved to eat, plain and simple, they didn't have fancy manners were she came from, and she never bothered to learn any either.

Once again Elgar brushed the matter aside. "It's no problem. Now I would like to ask you two to stay with us in our village for a few days, to help purge the remaining shadow beast from our forest, in return we will personally guide you to wherever you want to go."

The girls rolled the offer over in their minds, sure they would lose a few days, but on the other hand they would get a guide that could take them directly to Jack's ranch, because even with the compass crosses that Jack gave them, they didn't know how long it would take and plus it's not like the crosses told them there was a cliff or mountain they would have to cross which could lead to an endless amount of detours that would set them back even further, plus they couldn't just leave these people to the wolves, or Shadow beasts.

Kaede nodded. "We'll do it, but you have to take us to the McCoy ranch as soon as all the shadow beasts are gone."

Elgar agreed. "This is no problem. Now please it is getting late and we have much hunting to do in the morning. You may use my daughter's old room for you chambers." The elf pointed to the room with a pink tarp as a door. "Good night," He wished and when to his own room with was across from the girls'.

With nothing else to do the girls followed Elgar's example and went to bed, though the bed was a little crapped, apparently girl elves' weren't very tall. Kaede's feet went over the bed and Ku barely managed to squeeze in, luckily though Kaede was used to sleeping in a cramped bed, and was able to adjust herself so that Ku could lie comfortably, and soon enough both girls fell to sleep with Ku wrapped in Kaede's arms like teddy bear.

Morning came quickly for the residents of Ve'shi as clouds of black smoke spread throughout the whole village! The warriors of the village searched desperately for the source of the smoke, but no houses were on fire, or any of the trees. It was a puzzling matter. Finally one of the observers stationed on one of the high trees that acted as a watch tower found the source.

"Elder Elgar the smoke comes from the wastes!" The young elf yelled from his perch.

The old elf rubbed his long white bread in puzzlement. What could possibly be burning in the wasteland? There was nothing to burn, plus the smoke the fire produced, he could smell magic with in the fumes, so this was no a natural fire.

"Get me Miss Kaede, and Miss Ku," Elgar ordered one of the female warriors, if this was a trick by the shadow beasts then he would want those two by their side.

"At once Sir," The female elf whose name was Tári saluted.

Inside the girls' bedroom, Kaede violently tossed around in her sleep knocking Ku to the floor with a loud crash! The blonde was about to demand and explanation, but the sight of her friend's unknown pain, frightened her. Could she have injured herself in the battle yesterday, she wondered, but she saw no wounds on the ninja's body that she could see. And the only indications that something was wrong were Kaede's cries of distress and the solid grip she held over her chest as if her heart was being yanked out.

Kaede struggled to breathe, it felt like some on had light a fire in her chest and it was burning her alive! The pain was unbearable, so much that tears began to fall from her eyes, but even with it the pain sheering through her body she could feel a tug at her pinkly, and through her blurred vision she saw a thin red thread that seemed to go on forever as it went farther than the room.

On the thread she could barely make out tiny black blotches that turned solid the farther away it got from her side of the thread. Suddenly the pain stopped, and she could breathe again, and the thread had regained some of its bright red color, and then faded away.

Carefully Ku touched Kaede on the shoulder, she seemed to have overcome whatever it was that was bothering her, but still Ku was cautious. "Kaede are you ok? She asked worriedly. Kaede blinked her eyes and jumped to her feet.

Kaede examined herself, every seemed alright. "I guess I'm ok…" She said uncertainly. It wasn't like her to be like this, she knew she wasn't harmed, but still something felt wrong. But there wasn't any time to try and figure out what as Tári the elf warrior sent by Elgar entered the room.

"I am sorry to disturb you Lady Kaede, Lady Ku, but Elder Elgar request you presence." She said.

"Is something wrong?" Ku asked. She had a feeling that Kaede wouldn't be up to talking right now, so it was up to her.

Tári wondered that herself, but shook it off, if this was indeed a threat then she should treat it as such. "Were not sure, smoke made from magic has covered the entire village. We don't know if it's the shadow beasts or something else entirely." She answered truthfully.

Ku nodded. "Ok we'll be there as soon as we can." Tári bowed and left the two alone.

In five minutes Kaede and Ku dressed, and rushed to the elder elf's side. The smoke which covered the village dissipated with the winds that blew, but you could still see faint traces of grey in the air, giving the bright and beautiful forest a gloomy look. With ease of cats Kaede and Ku climbed the watch tower that Elgar had entered to get a better view of the forest. They were amazed that such an old man could climb a tree of this height, he must have a secret way up, for there were no stairs or ladders for the elder to climb and there most certainly wasn't an elevator.

"Glad you could join us Miss Kaede, Miss Ku." Elgar greeted. "As you can see something strange is happening in the wastelands that border our forest. I have already dispatched scouts to investigate. We should be hearing from them at any moment." A green hawk flew from the dense forest and landed on a peg and presented its foot with a messaged tied to it leg.

"That was quick," Elgar said retrieving the messaged from the hawk. Elfin scouts may be fast but those boys couldn't have gotten more than thirty miles with even at their maximum speed, it was troubling, he hoped that they hadn't encountered another wave of Shadow beasts; he didn't think he could handle any more of his kinsmen dying so soon.

The message read: Spotted strange figure in woods, investigation suggest IDS and one human.

End of message

Elgar shook with fear and excitement, Doll soldier was the term used to describe The Dark King's immortal Doll soldier. He would know he helped build them.

In the following of the Dark King's disappearance, over 4000 of the 10,000 immoral Doll soldiers remained. Many became sleeper agents, changing their appearance and hiding along the people waiting for their master's return, others took the role of barren woman and lived lives of peace adopting orphans of the war as their children, and finally some are said to have deserted to the wastelands and disappeared from the face of the planet. It could be that one of the units could have deserted to the wasteland and happen upon some poor traveler and is simply bringing them for aid here in the village, or it could be the king himself… no he didn't want to even imagine that! It wasn't that Elgar hated the dark King, in fact he would almost call him a friend, but he didn't want another war to start again, after so many years of peace.

"Intruder!" One of the archers Elf's yelled from his position, all eyes turned in the direction he was pointing and said a green haired figure carrying another in it arms. Elgar could tell that this being wasn't one of the immortal dolls or at least none that he had seen. The ears were the same, but the skin looked almost human, and from its scent was made of metal instead of wood. What really interested him thought was the man the green hair girl carried, his eyes weren't what they used to be but the lad looked dangerously similar to the dark king, but he was much too young to be him.

"Chachamaru! Jack!" Kaede yelled excitedly. It was good to see that they were both alright. She jumped down from the watch tower, slowing her descent by griping on to the side, and landed on the grounded with a soft "thud" and quickly ran to embrace her boyfriend, but stopped short when she saw his condition.

Chachamaru feverously squirmed under Kaede's blank glaze, she knew what she was thinking; Jack looked ready to die at any minute. The gunslinger's skin was covered with black blotches on his arms, legs, torso and face. These marks appeared not long after Shihime left them, and from her medical scans the blotches seemed to be a hardened carbon element, mixed in with forbidden black magic, that not even Chao's vast futuristic achieves could name. All she knew was that Jack need help and fast!

"What… What happened?" Kaede's voice trembled with emotion; the black blotches that covered her love reminded her of the same ones she saw on the red thread this morning.

"We were attacked," Chachamaru began. "Are opponent was way beyond our level, and you know how Jack could never avoid a fight, not like we could have gotten away even if we had run. He got pretty beat up, and I was pinned down with the enemy coming close to destroying me, and… and then Jack he pushed himself far beyond his bodies limits and fire a high level attack while taking the shot that would have destroyed me. He… he saved my life." She said solemnly, tears fell from her eyes.

It was at this time that Elgar and Ku arrived. Ku was horrified to see Jack in such bad shape and Elgar was relieved that it wasn't the dark king. Now with a clear mind the old elf examined the young lad before him. This was defiantly black magic the worst kind too; it would take some think extremely powerful to break this curse, but that wasn't all, from what he could tell the nature of this curse was to enslave the victim, but allowing the darkness with in them to eat away at their soul till there was nothing left, but darkness.

"This young man doesn't have much time," Elgar said breaking the silence. He turned to Kaede and bowed. "Your friend is in danger, it would be wrong of me to keep you here well he suffers, please go to Estarla city and speak with Timaius, ask him for the soul flask, it is the only thing strong enough to break the curse on this lad."

"Thank you," Kaede bowed.

"Don't thank me yet, Miss, don't thank me yet," He told them grimly. "Now get moving, head west towards Estarla, I will send one of my elves behind you with supplies, Now go for you friends sake!"

Once again Chachamaru carried Jack in her arms with Kaede and Ku following after her as she moved full speed through the dense forest. They had to move for time was short and it was getting shorter by the second.


	50. Chapter 50

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 50: Reunion

I don't own Negima!

Ray McCoy was having a bad day, well maybe not a bad day, more like what his father would call an interesting day; then again he and his father had different meanings for stuff like that so it was a bad day. Why was it a bad day? What the fact of the matter is he picked up two teen girls (though they looked like grade schoolers to him) on his regular visit to home. They were cute enough he supposed, but they drove him crazy with their constant questioning well they were on the road, stuff like what's that, and that and, that's cute can we keep it? It was maddening, and the pranks, the pranks were vicious, and they pulled them in every town they went through that one poor soul would be forever traumatized by the color pink.

After a week of this, they finally reached the McCoy ranch only to find two more girls! One was an over protective samurai that tried to lop his head off when he walked through the door, and the other was actually ok by his standards, a little dizzy sometimes but overall not bad, but she was just a little too nosey at times. Asking questions about the old photographs that hung on the walls and the locked room on the far side of the hall his parent's old bedroom.

"So why can't we go in there?" Fuuka asked the old gunslinger. After Konoka had asked about the room, and was told not to ask about it, she was curious right away. She just had to get one peek inside that room, even if it turned out to be nothing interesting.

Ray gritted his teeth. "Because for the thousandths time it is my father and mothers' room, it's theirs and only they can open it! Now stop asking about it!" He yelled and stormed out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Fumika yelled after him.

"To do the chores, it seems the ranch hands thought they needed a vacation!" Ray angrily replied and slammed the front door shut.

"I think you should leave Mr. Ray alone for a while Fuuka, Fumika." Konoka gently told them. She could sense that something really bothered the old gunslinger and that they should let him deal with it on his own. That didn't mean they wouldn't help him if he needed it, but he was so closed off from them, and plus they had just met so it was to be expected. You can't trust your secrets to strangers you just met.

Outside Ray started on the chores, inspecting the horses, feeding the cattle, checking the water tanks, and checking up on the dragons. Now there were four Dragons on the ranch, mostly they took care of themselves by eating of the land and then coming to nest here on the ranch. The four were War, a red fire dragon, Pestilence, a black venom dragon, Triton, an aqua blue water dragon, and finally his father's personal dragon, Death, a pale white wind dragon the rarest of its kind.

Ray checked the dragon stables, but the only dragon there was Death, sitting dispirited in its pen, munching on an old giant buffalo bone the size of three regular buffalos. The pale beast turned its attention from its entertainment to see if its master had returned, but only saw Ray and turned away.

"Still depressed old girl?" Ray asked the hulking beast. Its only reply was the crunching sound of the bone it had in its mouth. "Yeah me too, I guess you heard our new guest with those sharp ears of yours." He asked it, and received a small nod.

Ray smiled. "Lively bunch, a little too curious if you ask me, want to know about pa's room." Death turned its head up a little at this always interested to hear about her master, even just a little. "Yeah I know, you miss him too." He said patting the dragon's head. "I'll see ya later; maybe the others will be in sometime in the week. It's been awhile since any of you been checked out properly." At this Death turned her nose up in disgust, she knew a checked out met the vet, and that mean some stupid human ogling over her because she was a rare pale white instead of green like the rest of her kin.

"Yeah, yeah I know, I know, you don't like doctors, but just behave this time, you want to be in top shape for when pa comes back don't you?" Ray said smugly. Once he mentioned his father the old girl would perk up and listen to whatever he said, which was a good thing, Death was getting close to death's door, and he wanted her to see pa's one more time, if possible.

Later that night, when everyone had gone to bed, Ray stood outside his parent's door once again trying to work up the courage to go inside. After the house was burned down by his mother's murders, his father rebuilt it, and when Evangeline came to live with them again, she slept in this room. He guessed that's why he was afraid to enter, he was afraid that there wouldn't be anything left of his mother, he always played with the hope that his father saved a picture of her and stored it in here, but he never looked, and never asked, even after his father's disappearance.

"This is stupid," Ray told himself. He's faced the worse both worlds had to offer, lived through the worse war in magic history and he was afraid of a damned door! Seriously grow some back bone, he scolded himself, and grabbed hold of the door knob, and… then let go.

"Not yet…" He said and returned to his room.

The next day Ray read the morning paper usual while enjoying a cup of early morning coffee. He had to emitted that brown girl, Konoka, he believed her name was could really make a good cup of Joe, and the rolls she made this morning were delicious too.

Looking up he saw the two pinkettes and the samurai chick doing the chores as he requested, if they were going to stay here they would have to earn their keep, plus he was an old man, better to let the youngsters do the work, it's not like they had anything better to do.

"Looks like you're having fun," A sweet voice said, it was Xia Redshanks, a member of the red Dragovian tribe, she may look like a twenty year old woman, but in reality she was much older than he was, her beautiful red hair and tan skin was the same as it was thirty year ago.

Causally Xia stepped on to the porch and took the open seat next on the porch swing next to Ray, for years she has visited the old gunslinger whenever he had returned home, one might say she had feeling for him, and he the same.

"This is the first time I ever seen you have company over and four young girls no less, you must be lonelier then I thought, maybe I should bring some friends next time?" Xia giggled. The expression on Ray's face was priceless! She knew the gunslinger had a hard time with people. "I'm sorry, but really what's their story? They're not your daughters are they?" She asked with a little edge in her voice.

"What?" Ray exclaimed how did she come to that conclusion? None of them even look like him! "In my father's name no! Their Jack's friends or something like that," He said dismissively.

"Jack… you mean John's son?" Xia questioned. She only saw the kid once when he was a baby, so it was a safe bet that he was all grown up now.

Ray nodded. "Aye that's the one. They came here looking for clues to John's and Nagi's whereabouts."

"They? How many people came with him?" Xia asked.

"From what the girls told me, it's Jack, Nagi's son Negi, their girlfriends, Thomas's son, Rubi's daughter, and a robot girl named Chachamaru, plus the four girls here, so eleven of them if I counted right." Ray said counting off with his fingers. He's embarrassed to emit it but he never went to school, but he didn't want to look like a dumbass in front of Xia.

"That's quite a party." Xia said amazed that the sons of the two heroes are actually friends, what are the chances of that! Really that's something you only see in a comic book or something.

Ray turned the page of his newspaper. "Yeah… What the fuck!" He yelled furiously, making everyone stop what they were doing. In the article, it read that one of the five legendary items made by his father would be the grand prize for this year's Dragon battle race.

_What in the hell is Timaius thinking? What part of lock those dammed things away and throw away the key didn't he understand? _Ray growled, he liked the old dragon, but this, this was crossing the line!

"Xia…" he said quietly, trying to keep his anger under control, he wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt, but there was no way she wouldn't have known about this.

Xia sighed; this wasn't the way she wanted him to find out. "I know, I know, I was going to tell you today after we finished our banter. You know try to get you into a good mood. I knew you wouldn't know what was going on because you never bother to update yourself on current affairs when you travel, but just know that Timaius isn't doing this by choice."

"He's the leader of the Dragovians! Don't tell me he can't do whatever he wants!" Ray spat. Xia laid a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Even he has his limits Ray. A Dragovian by the name of Dgir has been undermining Timaius power for years now, and has finally gained enough support from the younger dragons to try and over throw Timaius, and if that happens I fear my kind will be back to living in caves again in ten years." Xia's voice was filled with sorrow as she imagined her people being hunted for trophies again, and all because of a power hungry fool! "Please Ray you're the only one who can do something about this!" Tears filled her eyes. "Please I don't want my kin to be hunted again, please do something…"

Silently the gunslinger pulled the Dragovian girl into a one armed hug, the most affectionate thing he could ever do for someone, and gently stroked her hair whispering. "Sorry love, but if I get involved there could be another war, and this time it would be between the Dragovians." He could sense Xia's hopes shattering, and continued. "But that doesn't mean I can turn a blind eye to this either, those item do belong to my father, which means as his son it's my duty to protect it." He smiled reassuringly.

Regaining her composer Xia wiped away her tears and returned the simile. "Thank Ray. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Oh I can think of something," He said coyly, making the Dragovian giggle. She knew exactly what he had in mind.

"But really," Xia said getting back on track. "What are you going to do?

Ray smirked. "Option one is I go in and steal the items back before the race."

"Ever since the shield was stolen security has been beefed up, plus you techniques are too unique they'll know it was you." Xia interjected.

"Ok… Option two kill Dgir and make it look like accident."

"This close to the start of the race? No one will believe it was accident."

Ray sighed; his father always seemed to make things so simple. "Ok how about I just enter the race and win the prize?"

Xia rolled it over it in her head, it sounded like it could work, but there was still a flaw. "Hmmm… That could work, but you could be accused of helping Timaius by Dgir, besides you're too old to be dragon racing. No offence, but it's not like fighting were you can simply kill you opponent, there are rules, and we bother know how you deal with rules."

"Fine, what's your idea?" Ray huffed, everyone always shoot down his ideas.

"How about we place someone else in the race?" Xia suggested.

"Who? We some be strong, smart, courageous and stupid enough to actually do it!" Were the hell were they going to find someone like that?

"Old man Ray can I borrow one of your dragons?" A voice asked.

"Yeah whatever Rakan…" Ray waved dismissively, ignoring the muscle head and the three short figures behind him.

"Thanks man!" Rakan boasted and took off towards the stable. Suddenly like a bag of bricks Ray realized who he was talking to.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He yelled, making the muscle head and his three companions stop and sweat. "And who are those kids with you? I swear if you came here to dumb them on me and leave I swear I'll rip out your guts and eat them to you through a straw!"

"No, no, no Ray I just came to teach Negi here how to ride dragons for the race, I swear!" Rakan said nervously, in the back of his mind, the ditching the kids had always been an option, he's been considering, but now it looks like he's in it for the long haul, and most likely he won't be getting that money anymore either, seeing how the amount he swindled out of Negi and his friends was to help pay of the debt he owned to the gunslinger.

"Oh and this kid with the red hair is Negi Springfield, Nagi's son, and this little angel is Sayo Malone, Rubi's Foster daughter, and this dog kid is Kataro Inugami McCoy, Thomas's son." Rakan pointed to each one. Rakan secretly hoped that the presence of his Niece and Nephew would be enough to quail the gunslinger's anger, turns out he was wrong.

"Do I look like a babysitter?" Ray asked, quirking an eyebrow. He then turned his attention to Negi. "And you, why do you want to learn how to ride dragons? The only people who do that are either brave or stupider then shit." Normally most people would tremble in fear, by merely being in Ray's presence, others would shit themselves when he spoke to them, and what did Negi do? Neither.

The young mage stood his ground and stared into the Gunslinger's dark eyes with no fear. It was a battle of wills; something that only true men did, each one was trying to make the other back down first.

"I want to prevent the suffering of the innocent if I am able to, and those items in the wrong hands will cause a lot of suffering." Negi said determined to get his way, he knew the only way to beat Ray was to show him that he was serious about this, and to not give an inch or show any weakness, for this is what Jack had told him, many times in their travels.

He smirked, and then he laughed, the truth that shown through this youngster's eyes was the same as his father's. Ray knew the kid would run in that race even if he didn't know how to fly. It was that kind of brave stupidity that was required to ride a dragon.

"Really now, and how do I know you just don't want the items for yourself lad?" The gunslinger asked with amusement. The youth could ready be interesting these days, he thought.

Negi stood firm. "I fight with my own power, and my power alone. That and the strength of my friends are more powerful than any force." For the second time today, Ray laughed, but it was a joyful one.

"Aye good answer lad!" He exclaimed. Leaping from his spot on the porch, Ray landed beside the mage and placed his hand firmly on Negi's shoulder. "I will teach you how to ride. And don't worry unlike that idiotic muscle head over there, I won't charge you."

"Hey, I got to live too!" Rakan interjected.

"Shut up!" Ray said sternly.

"Yes sir!" Rakan replied meekly hiding behind Sayo.

Ray coughed in his hand. "Now let's being… right after you round up the dragons."

Negi paused. "Wait what?"

"You death?" Ray asked the mage. "I said round up the dragons. They're scattered around here somewhere and someone as to bring them in, and it sure the hell ain't going to be me." He said returning to his seat and sipping on his coffee. When he noticed no one had moved, he drew his gun and fired at the ground around their feet!

"Come on we ain't got all day!"


	51. Chapter 51

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 51: Round up!

I don't own Negima!

"Take your pick the one that tries to eat cha is the one for ya!" Ray McCoy

Negi stared out across the dense forest from one of the many cliffs that dotted the land, in his hand he held a simple rope meant to lasso the dragons that lived in the trees. This want not what he expected when Ray, Jack's uncle, told him to go round up the dragons, he didn't think that meant literally throwing a rope around their neck and then trying to break them by riding on their backs! But he guessed he shouldn't have expected anything different from a family of cowboys.

He shook his head, standing here wouldn't get him any closer to getting a dragon. With a little wind magic Negi launched him in to the air and descended into the forest, it was time to show these things what he was made of!

Two hours later, he was beaten, bruised and demoralized. Every dragon he tried to rope either flew away or grabbed the rope with its mouth and tossed him into a tree! Some even tried to urinate on him!

"How in the bloody hell does Jack do this?" Negi moaned, while leaning against a tree. Surely there had to be at least one dragon he could rope! As if to answer his prayers a baby fire dragon waltzed out of the bushes and sat directly across from the wizard.

"Well, I did ask for one I could rope," He said to himself, "Should have said something worth riding though." Negi twirled the rope above his head, rotating it at least three times, before throwing it over the dragons head!

"Yes! I did it!" The wizard exclaimed happy. The baby dragon looked confused at the thing around its neck and with it little, but yet sharp claws cut the rope and walked up to neck and lit him on fire with its breath and flew away.

"Haaa, hot! Hot! HOT!" Negi screamed as he rolled on the ground, the stop, drop and roll lesson from school have finally paid off. When the flames were finally snuffed out, Negi picked up the remains of his rope and began the three hours walk back to the ranch. How could things get any worse, he wondered?

(Thunder rumbles)

"Just great," He said angrily just as the rain started to fall from the sky, and lightning flashed across the sky. "Now I can't even fly!"

Back at the ranch, where everyone else was nice and cozy inside the house, the girls (A.K.A the twins) had gathered everyone in the living room for a nice game of cards. Which met they were trying to swindle everyone out of their money and other valuables. So far they were doing great of collecting from Kataro, Konoka, and Setsuna, but they found a challenge in Ray and Sayo. The two were a devastating force in this game of poker. Ray's stonily poker face and Sayo's dead expression, made them hard to read.

Everyone was having a good time, even Ray who normally shied away from such things. Not even the storm clouds above could deter them.

"You guys think Negi going to be ok out there?" Konoka asked exchanging two of her cards, a five and an eight; she received two fours, a four of kind.

Ray shrugged as he drew three cards, "Told him the only way to bond with a dragon is to tame one." A king, a queen, and a Jack, lucky him.

Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the air, a very familiar roar! Ray dropped his cards to the table and rushed out on to the porch. Death, his father's dragon, was out of her pen, was more she was preparing to take off!

"What the hell are you doing?" Ray yelled running across the muddy ground trying to stop the dragon. It was too stormy for her to fly; she was going to get herself killed!

But Death ignored him, firmly digging all four of her massive claws into the earth, and through the use of her powerful leg muscles launched herself into the air and straight into the storm, leaving Ray standing in the rain wondering what had gotten into the old dragon.

The rain pounded on her scaly skin, her instincts screamed for her to return to the safety of the stables, but Death ignored them, the only thing she heard was the faint voice whispering to her saying, _Get the boy, he is the only one who can help him, please one last time fly again… _it was maddening, that voice filled with such sad emotion, she could not bear to listen to it drag on like this, she would find the red haired boy, and she would test him, but he would have to survive.

Meanwhile Negi struggled through the now muddy forest floor. The rain had made the once soft dirt into a slick and sticky nightmare! Already he has lost one of his shoes to the treacherous earth, and things were only getting worse, the next leg of his journey went right through a steep passage way, dirty water streamed from the side of the cliff, the chance of a landside were high, but it was the only way out of this valley.

He placed a foot on the path, it was slick just like he knew it would be, maybe he could fly to the other side; it was much too dangerous to walk. A clap of thunder roared in the sky, and dozens of lightning bolts filled the sky. Oh how he wished he could be an elemental eater like Jack, but sadly he wasn't and having infinity for lightning doesn't mean you're immune to it.

"Perhaps I should find a place to wait out the storm?" There had to be an overhang or cave somewhere around here, this was a valley full of dragons after all. Wait this is a valley… Jack once told him about a valley that floods every time it storms like this. Negi looked down; the water was as high as his ankles, and rising.

"Ok new plan," If he couldn't fly, he could still try out one of his new techniques that he developed. Summoning tiny whirlwinds under his feet, Negi floated less than an inch of the ground. This technique he called **Wind Walker **it allowed him to travel at high speeds using the wind. He would be low enough to the ground to avoid the lightning, and he wouldn't be a human lightning rod, like he would be if he tried any of his lightning spells.

_Here we go! _Negi shot off like a bullet out of a gun, skipping across the sloppy mud, like a skater over ice. Water splashed in his wake causing the already unstable ground to fall causing a landslide! But that didn't matter anymore; Negi was swiftly tearing up the earth like a surfer in the ocean, even going so far to perform some ticks, such as the 360 and forward back flips.

_There's the exit! _Up head about two hundred feet was a narrow passage. He would have to speed it up if he was going to make it through in time! Another blast of wind exploded beneath his feet, everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. By only a second, Negi cleared the passage way, just as a wall of earth sealed it shut.

"That was a close one." The wizard said relieved, he was that close to seeing how earth worm look at the world. Now it he just had to cross this section of the valley, which thankfully was made from granite rock and had a good natural draining system, making it immune to the storms alternate effects.

Negi quickly scanned the area, just because it seemed save it didn't always mean it was, like the time in sheng Hai, you would have never know a simple ice cream vender could be such a dangerous enemy when you didn't have any money.

The landscape was simple, the walls of the stone valley curved around in a complete circle, with an opening on either side (one now) and a large stone pillar in the center. Nothing would be able to ambush him without him seeing it.

He took a step forward, but when he tried to move the other he found that he couldn't. "What in the bloody hell is it now?" A stone or more precisely a stone hand had grabbed hold of his ankle, then another one, and then another, all over the valley floor they appeared, followed, by arms, then a head, a head of Earth dragons!

Now he knew why this place was so protected from the elements it was home to a clan of lesser earth dragons, and right now they looked hungry.

"Sorry chaps, but I'm not on the menu." Negi said blasting the scaly clawed hand away with a wind arrow. Several more claws reached out trying to grab the wizard and pull him under, he decided then that some higher ground was in order, and leaped to the stone tower in the center of the valley, there Negi had a bird's eye view of the valley's stone floor.

Negi smirked; this was the perfect time to try out some of his new techniques. He straightened his right arm, his palm flat, and using a mixture of Ki and magic formed a sphere of wind the size of a soft ball, this technique was **Force palm** a high compact blast of air with the stopping power of a battleship.

"Alright, take this!" Negi fired at the group of claws ahead of him, the blast cut through the earth forming a crater the size of a bus! Quickly he turned to the right firing another blast destroying another group, and then another and another till finally the whole valley was covered with holes.

"That should to it," He said competently, there was no way those dragons would bother him anymore.

Up above the worse of the storm was clearing, meaning it was save enough to fly. Negi was able to take off when a gaint stone claw wrapped around him! _How stupid of me_, he angrily thought, _of course one would hide inside the pillar! And this one was a true earth dragon, not a lesser one like the others. _

Negi was in a bad spot, wrapped in the grip of earth dragon was not the position one could escape from easy. Larger attack spells at this range would kill the dragon and him, but smaller spells wouldn't do anything but give the beast an irritating itch.

The Earth dragon, ruler of this valley stared blankly at the small figure in his hand, this tiny thing had killed all of its brethren. Now it would be the one to kill, with a simple motion if its claw it would squash this insect.

He felt the dragons grip grow tighter; he guessed this was it, killed by a wild earth dragon. What a way to go for the son of the Thousand Master. Negi starred up at the sky and waited for the single, but painful moment of his death, then he saw something, a white speck in the grey sky, and it was getting bigger!

Death barreled down towards the ground, the voice in her head screaming for her to save the boy, drove her faster. The white dragon peered down at her opponent, an earth dragon, and big one too, but form its distorted scales it was infected with some disease, and looked like it hadn't bothered to keep its self in shape, only to rely on the lesser dragons under it for food, and protection, it would be a easy kill.

Death's fangs pieced the earth dragon's scales, making the brown beast howl in pain as red blood seeped through the wounds and into her mouth making the wind dragon gag from the fowl taste! She swore this one would pay for making her taste its rotten blood. The pale Dragon folded her wings; the small yet deadly claws that formed at the middle converged to form a spear tip. Swiftly Death lashed out with her wings stabbing rapidly into the earth dragon, puncturing its thick skin easy.

The earth dragon let out of mournful howl, its grip loosened dropping Negi to the ground, its strength faded, body, mind and soul exhausted as it fell to its knees. The pale white dragon raised it wing, he barely see the blade of wind form along his killers wing, one slash and his world when dark.

Negi stared in shock as the earth dragons massive head was removed from the rest of its body. The display of power by the white dragon was amazing! It fought as if it were human, that last attack was definitely **Wind Blade **a basic wind spell, but amplified by the white dragon's extreme power. But the question still remained would his savoir, became his next attacker?

Man and beast stared into the others eyes, suddenly Death turned away and offered Negi its neck. This was the sigh Ray told him about, this meant a dragon wished to test your valor, and if you pasted. That dragon would become you stead.

"You want me to get on?" Negi asked the dragon. Death gave a reassuring nod, and allowed the small wizard to mount her, but before the Negi could get comfortable, she rocketed of into the sky, Negi screaming bloody murder as they gained altitude. He should have known this would happen, he thought griping the dragon's neck as hard as he could. His arms barely able to keep a grip on the white dragon sharp scales, already dozens of tiny cuts marred his skin, and from the feel of things it was only going to get worse as they began twist and turn, barreling through the clouds, diving straight towards the ground only to pull up at the last second! It was clear to him that his dragon was doing everything it can to kill him; it even flew upside down with his head only inches away from the ground!

She had to admire this boys spirit, Death thought as she once again flew into the clouds barrel rolling and performing every maneuver she knew to try and shake the boy off of her back, but he just wouldn't let go! It reminded her of her first master. _One more thing to do, let's see if this human is ready for it! _

Turning her wings upward, Death began to gain even more altitude, flying higher than the clouds, and even further beyond that, to where the air chilled to temperate that rivaled the artic, the atmosphere of the planet.

Negi resisted the urge to rub his hands together for doing so would mean death. He knew what the dragon was trying to do, it was a test to see who could stand the cold the longest, and he was determined to win!

Slowly, Death's eyes began to close, the air was too thin for her and the boy had yet to fall, black spots appeared in her vision, this was it. Her wings stopped moving, her cold blooded nature had frozen her body, and they began to fall.

The wind rushed through his hair, the rushing blur of the clouds told Negi that they were falling and fast! From what he could tell the dragon had rendered itself unconscious, and if he didn't do something soon they would both be nothing but splats of red on the ground.

_Think Negi, think! What is that you do when something needs a just start? _Lightning flashed in the distance, giving the wizard the answer he needed. _Give it a shock, of course! _

Negi charged his body with lightning, and sent into the dragon, nothing so serve just something to help boast the dragon to its senses. The dragon's eye bolted open; they were only a few hundred feet to the ground! The dragon spread its wings wide, slowing them down, but they were still going too fast, so Negi shoot of extra-large Force Palm, creating a shock wave to help lessen their speed. It worked. Death was safety able to land them on a high tree, using her clawed feet to wrap around to the trunk for a secure grip.

_Nicely done boy, you have passed my test. _Negi heard in his head, he looked around franticly trying to see who had spoken.

"Who said that?" Suddenly the dragon's whip like tail snapped and whapped him upside the head. "Was that you speaking?" He asked.

Death nodded her head. _Yes, now if you don't want to get hit again you will bestow me with a new name for it is your right. _She said anguished. She didn't want to give up her old master's name for her, but this is the way it was done.

"Why don't you just tell me you old name and will go by that?" Negi suggested, but the dragon shook its head.

_You must name me or our contract will be invalid, now choose! _The dragon said dangerously. _Oh and if is something stupid I'll tear your head off!_

Negi sweat dropped. Who knew dragons were so hot tempered. But now he must choose a name for his new friend. What to pick and more over was this a boy or girl dragon? He didn't really have time to check when they were flying around.

"Excuse me, but could you be so kind to tell me you gender?" Negi asked timidly. The dragon looked at him angry, and turned away in a huff. He could swear he saw red on the dragon's cheeks like it was blushing, or maybe that was left over blood from the earth dragon it killed not too long ago.

Negi thought hard this was a matter of life and death. _Ok, I just need to pick a name that would fit either a male or female. Um… Fir, no, how about Kaze? It did use wind, but it didn't feel right. How about Shiki? _

_That's a fine name. _The dragon now called Shiki said startling the wizard; he didn't know she could read his thoughts too. _By the way I'm a female just so you now. _Shiki said flying east.

"Wait we need to go back to the ranch that's the other way!" Negi told the dragon, but she ignored him.

_I know that, but there is someone you must meet first. _

They flew for over an hour, the landscape shifting from dense forest to the vast plains. In the distance Negi could see another ranch. This one though was falling apart. The barn looked it would fall any moment; the roof of the house had caved in long ago, making a home for all kinds of creatures.

Shiki landed in the middle of the decrypted yard, and helped Negi dismount with her wing. _Go to the hill behind the barn. _Shiki said mentally to the wizard. _It is the reason we are here, though I don't know why._

"Do you dragons always give such vague answers?" Negi asked, but received no answer, just the bored gaze Shiki's big black eyes as she stared at a butterfly as she once again ignoring him.

Curious Negi decides to pass through the barn; inside he saw that a good portion of the hardwood walls were scorched black, tools from another era littered the walls, the old hand held tools that a carpenter or a farmer would use to build and repair things back in the early 1900's. Other than some long handled scythes used for harvesting and some lengths of rope were all that remained. Negi was surprised how many of these tools remained after such a long time; you would think they would have been plundered ages ago.

Exiting the back door of the barn, Negi began to make his way up the steep hill. The grass was scorched heavily by what looked to be lightning strikes, giving the gloomy landscape and even gloomier look. The top of the hill though was brilliant, a tall oak tree stood firmly at the top, a bed of red flower that he could name formed a perfect circle around the tree, and at the base was a simple grave stone with the name Abi Malone McCoy craved into the stone.

"Abi McCoy… this is Jack's mom!" Negi cried in surprise, in all the places for Shiki to take him, why on earth here? Suddenly a bright blue light shined out of nowhere, forcing the wizard to cover his eyes with his arms less he go blind. When the light finally dies down he heard a voice speak out to him.

"So you're Negi?" The voice said curiously. "I honesty never would have thought you and my boy would get along so well, but then again I thought the same of your fathers. Guess my woman's intuition isn't that good." Negi got the impression of someone shrugging. "So you are going to stop looking at you skin or what? It's rude not to make eye contact… at least where I come from."

Slowly Negi removed his arms form his face. The specter he saw was familiar, yet a stranger, the face was the same as Rubi's, but everything else was slightly different. This woman's hair was much longer then Rubi's and woven into three breads, two that fell from the side of her face and down to her belly, which was exposed with a number of flame tattoos that ran across her stomach, and one more bread that ran down the length of her back. Also her skin was slightly more than then Rubi's giving her a look that one would confuse with a Native American half breed. Other than that he doubts he would be able to tell the difference between Abi and Rubi.

"So your Jack's mom?" Negi asked again. He was having a little trouble processing this, maybe it was because of the short skirt and t shirt that barely covered the woman's bust. From what Jack had told him his mother was a modest dresser.

Abi frowned at the wizard. "Don't you start doubting me boy, if you saw what your mother was like in her younger days you wouldn't have any room to talk," She snapped. She always hated it when people compare her to princess Arika. Oh the things she could tell people about their perfect little princess.

"Anyways," Abi said getting back on topic. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Really and what's that?"

"I need you to save my son's life." Abi said darkly. This really got the wizards attention now.

Negi gasped. "Jack's in trouble?" He couldn't believe it, Jack may have had some tough times, but there was never a fight that he couldn't walk away from. But it had to be serious if his best friend's mother was calling him from the dead.

Abi nodded. "That's right. That's why I had that dragon over that go and find you. You need to win that race; the soul flask is the only thing that can help Jack."

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"There is no time to explain. My time is short and you must return to your friends, but before you go, break open my gravestone and inside is something that will aid you in your fight." Abi said as she fades away.

Negi stared at the stop where the ghost had been. He didn't know what is was that he saw, but he knew it was important to heed the words of the departed, and so he smashed the gravestone into pieces with no hesitation, just as Jack would have, and pulled from the rumble a simple stone tomahawk that radiated with power.

"I will keep my promise. You can rest easy I won't let my friends be harmed." He vowed. The Tomahawk pulsed, Negi had the feeling it was pleased. Swiftly Negi ran down the hill and mounted Shiki, before she even had a chance to notice him.

"Come on we got work to do!" He spurred the dragon, and before he knew it they were in the air west bound. _Don't worry Jack I'm coming to help! _


	52. Chapter 52

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 52: Dragon Battle Grand Prix

I don't own Negima!

It was finally here. The opening day of the Dragon battle race grand prix. The stadium was packed with people from one end of the magic world to the other. Banners of different nations flew atop of the half dome stadium, from Hellas Empire to Dragovia, VIPS sat comfortably in their booths well they waited for the race to begin.

Down in the pits the racers where making their final preparations. The race was over a thousand miles long with only one pit stop. There was no room of error. Not with such a big prize at stake. But for some there was lot more at stake.

Negi tightened the strap to his saddle for the third time. He would be lying if he sat he wasn't nervous. Most of the racers here have been preparing for years, and he had just only two weeks of flying under his belt. After he had returned to the ranch with Shiki, who was actually Ray's father old dragon Death, he began the troubling task of learning how to race dragons. Starting with lesson one: the rule book, which was written by the creator of dragon racing Jake McCoy. It went a little something like this…

Dragon racing

By

Jake McCoy

First get a dragon, second do anything you can to win, third… Couldn't think of anything else.

That was the first edition, also known as old school dragon racing after a renewed version of the rules was written after the dead troll of racers and dragon reached over one thousand… in a single race. Now the rule book was over twenty pages long, and filled with a bunch of rules that Negi could not remember, nor knew the purpose for, but basically if you didn't kill anybody (Unless they were cheating!) nobody would care what you did.

Negi looked up at his steed "Are you ready Shiki?" The pale dragon was geared up in her old armor, which was littered with dozens of scratches from previous races, the she gave said. _Of course I am! I was the first dragon to ever race! Twit…_

"No reason to be mean. I was just asking." Negi said rubbing his head. He was grateful to have the pale dragon as his stead. She knew the ins and outs of the track and had raced before with the founder of the sport, so any mistake would be on his part. Perhaps that was the reason he was so nervous.

Sensing his nerviness Shiki thought to reassure her young rider, after all it wouldn't do any good to have him like this, Get so nervous about making a mistake and you make two, and that usually meant death in this business, she believed.

_Don't worry so much hatchling. I am good at what I do, and you have your friends cheering for you, and once more you need to win for the sake of your friend that gives you and edge. _Shiki said through their link. _And if nothing else you have Abi's hatchet._

Negi touched the wooden hilt of his new weapon, a stone tomahawk, known as **Adhaero of Vita** (Trans: Cleaver of Life) that belonged to Jack's mother Abi McCoy. From what Ray had told him, the blade was crafted from Angelcon, a rare, powerful ore that can cut through just about anything, if the wielder had the strength and the will. He was still puzzled as to why Jack's mother had contacted him beyond the grave to give him this and not to Jack, but aura that radiated from the stone weapon with a calming sensation that eased his nerves.

_Quit fooling around boy! _Shiki yelled starting Negi from his dazzle. _The race is about to begin saddle up!_

Quickly Negi pulled on a heavy red jacket with fur out lining the hood and around his neck, and a pair of goggles, the standard gear of a dragon rider, along with leather chaps, and a few pieces of armor here and there. In reality though if you fell off you dragon or took a direct hit from an attack, your chances of surviving were slim to none, but at least you looked cool, and the market detail was pretty nice for the suppliers.

The announcer called his number over the intercom, Negi saddled Shiki and smiled, "Let go win this thing!" Shiki gave a roar of approval and flew out of the pit.

The crowd cheered as the pale white dragon circled the arena and landed in the number ten spot. "Here we have a new racer to the track, give it up for Negi everybody!" The Cat girl announcer yelled, prompting another roaring cheer from the crowd. "Now next up…"

In the stands Ray, Setsuna, Konoka, Sayo, Kataro, Fuuka and Fumika routed as Negi took his place. Well the girls routed, Ray nodded his head in approval, which was the most you'll ever get out of him. But the old gunslinger was happy, everything was going according to plan, at least till the announcer announced that Jack Rakan would be participating in the race.

"Everyone please give a round of applause for one of our veteran racers Jack RAKAN!"

The crowd went wild as the muscle head rode in on a golden fire dragon, waving and boasting as usual. The sight was enough to make Ray want to go out there and knock his block off, but he knew that he couldn't. Oh well there was always after the race, He thought with a grin.

"My, my, my, this race sure is looking exciting. Perhaps the prospect of the double grand prizes the soul Flask and the Slayer's Claws has brought out all those racers hiding in the sticks?" The announcer girl said, making the crowd rise up and cheer again along with Ray's blood pressure.

_TWO Items! What in the fucking hell is that Timaius thinking! _Ray thought angrily raising from his seat and stopping towards the pits. He had to have a little chat with a certain Dragovian.

Timaius felt a shiver run down his spine. He guessed Ray had found out about the second prize, the Slayer's Claws being up for grabs along with the soul flask. In this situation he couldn't help be reminded of the old phrase give an inch and they take a mile. He knew he should have just snapped Dgir's neck from the beginning. Things would have been a lot less complicated.

The reason for the Slayer's Claw being up for grabs now, involves a certain incident that took place a few weeks ago. One of Dgir's dragons had been found ripped to pieces, he claims it was attack against him by Timaius, (Even though the remains were found on the McCoy's land.) so in order to prevent Dgir's followers from causing a muck, Timaius agreed to put the claws on the table as well.

"Well, well gearing up for you defeat old man?" a voice said from behind.

Timaius turned and faced the cause of his recent troubles, Dgir. Dgir was an earth type Dragovian, brown hair cut into a Mohawk, medium build making him at least five inches shorter then Timaius, but broader shouldered. Following behind him were two of his personal guards, or as Timaius calls them drugged up fanatics. Right now the one on the left seemed to be suffering from withdraw if this shaking hand was any indication.

"That depends. Are you planning to have your "Followers" help you, because that would be cheating, and we all now the penalty for that." He said slashing across his neck with his finger. "Rest assured that when this little game is over you and your followers will be at my mercy."

Dgir was stoned faced, on the outside, on the inside he was quivering with fear. He knew that he was no match for the old dragon in a real one on one battle. Good thing he had his secret weapon ready.

Suddenly a loud angry voice echoed through the air. "Timaius, where are you!" A voice that could only be long to Ray McCoy, Timaius knew as he watched the gunslinger push aside the guards to the pit. One of Dgir's guards the one on the left thought he was going for his boss, and put himself between Ray and his goal, a stupid mistake. A single gunshot fired and the body guard fell with a bullet between the eyes. The Guard on the right side moved to intercept his partner's killer when another gunshot was fired, and he too fell to the ground.

"Hey you can just go killing my guards you…" Dgir couldn't finish his sentence because of the smoking hot gun barrel jammed in to his mouth.

"Shut up you fat hog! Now get out of here!" Ray ordered, and Dgir obeyed and scampered off. "And if I find another of your fucking dragons on my land I'll baroque them!" He said pulling out a piece of Dragon jerky, made from the remains of the earth dragon he found in the valley.

Timaius chucked. That was the best thing that happened to him in the past months. He couldn't do that kind of stuff thanks to Dgir's connections he was unable to do what Ray just did, but luckily nobody, wanted to be faced up against a McCoy, especially one that was angry.

"What's so funny?" Ray asked skeptically.

"Sorry," Timaius apologized, wiping tear from his eye. "It just so good to see that little shithead get put in his place."

"Well why don't cha?" Ray said daring the Dragovian to stop pussy footing around.

"I wish I could, but politic has my hands tied." He shrugged.

Ray scoffed. "Politics, most useless thing ever, I say."

Timaius nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but we all can't be free loving cowboys like you Ray. I have a duty to protect my people. It's the same as it's always is, the rules have just changed."

"How did this whole thing start any ways?" Ray asked curiously. So far he's only hear what the newspaper and rumor mill had spurred, it was time to get the whole story from the source.

The Dragovian King scratched his head. "Oh I don't know fifty or so years ago."

"You mean you've been having trouble with that up start for over half a century?"

"No, if this was even twenty years ago, I would have snapped his neck and left it at that. No this goes back to when you father Jake McCoy gave me the three items to protect."

"Wait a minute three? I thought he gave you all five?" Ray interrupted.

"Originally the plan was to dispose of them, but something changed. You father battled with an oracle. You know the things that see into the future. Anyways after that he changed, he took the slayer's bullets and Pandora's Box, and left me the other three and a message. Saying that one will be stolen, and then returned and another will be taken in its place at the stage of the dragon race." Timaius explained.

"So you saying, the only reason your putting up with this shit is because my father, who for some reason gained the power to see the future! Told you too."

"Yeah, pretty much," Timaius replied.

Ray shrugged. "If were anyone else I would have smacked you upside the head and asked what you were smoking, but Dad's always been one to go outside the norm."

"That he is," Timaius agreed. "He also said that it's ok to open the door, and that what happened to Jesse wasn't your fault."

Ray's face turned blank and Timaius knew he had said the wrong thing. He never would have thought such a seemingly harmless statement could make his friend so angry.

"I'm sorry, this seems to be a very personal matter, forget I ever said it."

He shook his head. "I will never forget it. Now leave me."

Luckily it was Timaius's turn to take his spot in the starting lane. Quickly he mounted his stead Drakus, and flew out the pits. What ever happened between this Jesse and Ray, it was clearly a personal subject and not one to be addressed lightly as he had done. He cursed Jake's foresight; it felt like the gunslinger did these things for amusement.

"Alright our finally racer in the number one slot is Timaius!" The announcer spoke over the mic as the Dragovian leader took his place at the starting gate. "Ok the lineup is as follows."

Slot 1: Timaius of the Red fire dragons, Dragon stead Drakus Red fire type dragon

Slot 2: Dgir of the earth dragons, Dragon stead Barthelme brown stone type dragon

Slot 3: Jack Rakan of the Crimson wings, Dragon stead Shining Star Golden Fire type dragon

Slot 4: Gale Earnhardt of SOG, Dragon stead, Sig Blue lighting type dragon

Slot 5: Elmo Rivas of the Spanish marauder unit Dragon stead, El Cid Desert Sand type dragon

Slot 6: Ragazzo Morrie of the fight club, Dragon stead Eights Silver ice type dragon

Slot 7: Chen Mu of the Buddhist temple, Dragon stead Shin-Shun Blue serpent type dragon

Slot 8: Kallen Saarland of the independent nation of Jalos Dragon stead Guarren, Red fire type dragon

Slot 9: Cha of the wastes, Dragon stead Diamox crimson fire type dragon

Slot 10: Negi of the McCoy Ranch, Dragon stead Shiki Pale white wind type dragon

"We got quite the line up! From legends to newbies! I myself cannot wait to see what these racers will do. But first we have to do over the rules. Rule number one, all attacks must be made with a weapon on the rider or dragon, so no magic attacks 'kay? Second any racer caught cheating will be penalized under the old school rules. Meaning that riders live is invalid! WHOOH BRING ON THE BLOOD!" Everyone stares in silence. "… Sorry my other job is being the announcer at the battle arena, so I get a little carried away. Anyways the course is marked by check point which the racers have to go through, there is a pit station at the 500 mile mark, which is the only time the racers will be allowed to rest. Finally the finish line is at the old battle arena in Sargonota. If more than one racer finishes then they must battle it out till there is only one standing! And please note that once in the arena its old school rules so killing is allowed. Ready set go!"

The black and white checkered flag waved in the air, the riders and their dragons broke through the gates and took flight. The Dragon battle race grant prix had begun!

Author's note

Hey everybody! I'm going to college in about two days, so my updates may take a little longer due to a lack of internet connections. But don't worry I will not abandon this story not till I've finished it! (At least that's what I hope.) Anyways I would like to thank you all for your support and encourage you to go check out my deviant page for some artwork from the story. There's a link on me page for you. There is also 10,000 hit thank you drawing there for you guys, so enjoy!


	53. Chapter 53

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 53: the first 500

I don't own Negima!

The wind hollowed as the dragons took to the sky. Negi couldn't help but smile like a kid in a candy store, this was great! He looked around; everyone was flying at a steady pace. Shiki told him through their link that in the first one hundred miles of the race wasn't that exciting. Mainly because the Dragons were working out the kinks in their muscles, putting it more simply stretching their wings, and any rider that tried to push their dragon harder in this stage would regret later.

"Hey, Shiki when will we reach the next stage of the track?" He asked the dragon. He got what he thought was a mischievous grin.

_Sooner than you think, boy, _Shiki replied. _Right now take a look at what your opponents' weapons are. That way you can prepare for the hell that is to come. _

"Alright," Negi agreed. Up head was Timaius leading the pack, stabbed to the Dragovian leader's back was a massive spear with a number of runes engraved on the blade. No doubt that was the legendary dragon lance he had heard so much about. Following behind was Dgir equipped with a spiked mace. Rakan of course had his ten thousand swords Pactio card. Gale Earnhardt was packing a three chambered .50 caliber pistol, the extra weight of the gun would lessen the recoil and allow him to fire consist shots on target. Elmo Rivas carried several throwing knives, perhaps even more than he could see. Ragazzo Morrie had two metal boomerangs on his back. Chen Mu held an elfish bow in his hands with a number of arrows on his back, and Kallen Saarland had her entire right arm covered in armor with a clawed hand, and finally Cha who didn't seem to have any weapons at all as far he could tell, but that means she either hid them or she didn't need them. Negi hoped it was the former and not the latter.

Negi looked at his own weapon, the tomahawk given to him by Abi McCoy's ghost, he knew little about it or if it had any special properties, but it felt right to have it hanging at his side.

_Look a live boy! We've arrived at the next phase of the course get ready for some high speed maneuvers! _Warned Shiki, just up an ahead was the peak of Glaive. Massive stone pillars that reached into the skies, forming what some called a forest of stone. The course was marked with gaint red hoops big enough for one dragon to go through at a time.

_Ready, here we go! _Shiki suddenly cupped her wings letting the winds that surround the peaks take her high above the other dragons, and then folded her wings close to her body and nose-dived at angle ahead of the other racers! At the same time clearing the checkpoint!

But this wasn't a time to celebrate the other racers were hot on his tail, and leading them was Gale with his .50 caliber three chamber revolver. The blue armored rider fired a powerful shoot at the mage, but luckily for Negi Shiki veered to the right evading the bullet. Behind them Negi watched as the pillar hit by the round collapsed forcing the other riders to take an alternate route.

Negi smiled proudly at the wreckage. "That should give us some time."

_I doubt it. _Shiki replied just as a gaint sword the size of a battle ship cut away the falling rocks and all the peaks with in a two mile radius!

Negi sweat dropped. Leave it to Rakan to clear a path with more force than necessary, well also clearing the path for the others as well. After the race he would no doubt try to swindle some money out of them for his "favor".

_Play attention fool! _Shiki warned, but it was too late a pronged sword pinned the two to the face of the peak, trapping them, and allowing the other to zoom by without a fight, putting them in last place. Shiki let out a low growl; those fools would pay for this! _Hurry and get us out of this thing Dammit! _

"Right away!" Negi said tugging at the blade. It was really jammed in there was no doubt Rakan was the one that did this Negi thought tugging the blade loose. Now they were flying again, but other racers were already miles ahead. They would have to really push hard to ketch up.

Check point after check point, and still they unable to catch up to the others. Shiki was using every one of her moves she could to make up for lost time. Driving, riding air currents, even running on the sides of the peaks, but they was still at least a nine seconds behind, and in a race like this those nine seconds could easy become nine hours. They need to do something to slow the other racers down; otherwise they would be worn out before they reached the two hundred mile mark.

Suddenly it hit her, _the tomahawk, duh! _Shiki mentally smacked herself, how could she be so stupid as to forget there one, and only weapon. _Boy, throw the Abi's axe at those mountains head of the others. _

Negi found the ones she was talking about but they were a long was off there was no way he could hit them from this range.

_Stop thinking and just fill that thing with some magic and chuck it! It will to the rest! _Shiki commanded haughty. Really you would think a mage would stop underestimating the impossible.

"Alright here I go! **Wind enhancement**!" Negi through the wind enhanced axe with all his might imagining it would hit in his mind eye just like Jack had taught him. The axe it's self-formed a whirlwind of wind around itself and cut through the mountains like butter! Interestingly enough it swung back around like a boomerang back to Negi's hand.

The falling debris forced the other racers to scatter into confusion. This was the moment that Negi and Shiki needed. Skillfully the pale dragon flew over the falling rocks and dived straight through the check point! Moving all the way up to fourth place! Apparently, Timaius, Dgir and Rakan had been far enough of the rest of the pack to completely avoid Negi's little stunt.

"As expected of the top racers," Negi said. Shiki growled beneath him. "But were better right girl?"

_Of course, _Shiki said deviously. _Now get ready were about to enter the three hundred mile mark, this is when they'll make their move._

Gradually the peaks thinned out into a wide canyon, big enough for two dragons to fly side by side, but there were lots of over hangs, and stone bridges that could collapse at any time as well as falling rocks and of let's not forget the other racers, who would be doing their best to interfere.

They zoomed into canyon, throwing up dust at the dragon flew fast and low. Elmo Rivas smirked, now that everyone was nicely paced together, he could utilize his knives to the best of his ability. Spurring his dragon El Cid faster, he swooped under Chen Mu and Kallen, landing him in fifth right behind Negi. "I'm coming kid." He whispered drawing his knife. With years of skilled practice he cocked his wrist back and threw the narrow blade like a bullet!

Sensing danger Shiki folded her wings and spiraled to the left just as the knife was about to make contact, but the danger wasn't over. The knives had been enchanted with earth magic, making the force of the impact equal to a cannon!

_Take care of that basterd! _Shiki ordered through the link. Things were going to get real bad if he kept throwing those fucken Knives around, these rocks weren't that stable to begin with.

"HaHAHA run Chico, run!" Elmo laughed as he continued to throw knife after knife at the two. Every time he missed the walls became more unstable, causing more cracks to split open along the ancient stone.

Up ahead the canyon narrowed, to where the dragons would have to fly vertically to pass through, Elmo knew this was he chance to take out the Mage and his albino dragon as soon as they try to pass through pass.

"Here go, any second now." The pale dragon turned vertically readying to fly through the pass when suddenly it cupped its wings braking at the last second! "What the hell?" Elmo said as he passed under the pale dragon, but something was wrong the rider was missing! He heard a swooshing sound to his right. He turned to see what it was, and to his horror it was the missing rider gliding on the air currents running his tomahawk along the wing of his dragon!

"No dammit," Elmo cursed but it was too late to do anything now. El Cid veered off course and mashed hard right into the canyon wall. A sickening crouch noise was heard as the sand dragon's ribs broke from the impact.

Meanwhile back at the stadium, the fans flinch at the sight of the wreck via video. "OH will you look at that ladies and gentlemen! Constant Negi displayed a dashing surprise of skill for a new comer by knocking nine time veteran Elmo Rivas right out of the race!" The announcer said excitedly.

"That's horrible!" Konoka exclaimed covering her mouth. She couldn't believe that people were happy about this, that dragon could be crippled for life, and worse Negi was the one to do it!

Ray calmly patted the healer on the head. He wasn't sure it would do any good, but he hoped it would help calm her down. He too didn't like seeing the dragons get hurt, but he also understood that these things happen.

"It's not Negi's fault." Ray said. "That rider got what he had coming to him for his harassment, and like always it's the dragon that will suffer for his foolishness. I'm afraid to tell you that this is just the beginning. As the race progresses, and the longer they ride the easier it is to resort to such extreme measures to eliminate your opponent. That's just the way these things go."

Back on the track the racers continued through the canyon though the ones at the back of the pack were now more cautious on charging the newcomer. Eventually they would have to take a strike at him, but they need to do it with a solid plan, and they need to do it soon, for the next part of the race would take them through the wastelands, a hot, windless hundred mile zone that has brought the death of many dragons already. In this zone the dragon would be flying without the assistance of the wind making it harder to fly.

"What should we do Shiki?" Negi asked the dragon. The other racers were quickly graining on them, and the three in front were starting to get head again.

The dragon sighed; she must be out of shape if she couldn't keep up with the likes of Jack Rakan and Dgir, Timaius she was ok with because his Dragon Drakus was an old veteran like her.

_Don't worry about them trying anything here. We're about to enter the wastelands. They will be doing their best to reserve their strength till we reach the checkpoint on the other side. What we need to worry about more when we enter the waste is when the ones behind us try to use our wind draft to help them fly. So make sure you keep everyone from stealing our draft well I focus on stealing the draft produced but the ones head of us. _

"All right I guess I can do that." He replied rubbing the back of his head. He had absolutely what the white dragon was talking about, but he understood that he had to stop the other racers from flying behind and beside them.

Shiki hissed._ It's not matter of whether you can or can't! Keep those fuckers off me or I'll eat you for dinner! _

"Alright, just stop with the threats. I get it already!"

_Don't get so lacks boy, it's your friend's life on the line not mine. _Shiki said matter of fact; it was no sink of her nose if Jack died. Sure she would feel a slight ping of guilt for letting Abi down, but a death of a single human still meant very little to a dragon that lived for centuries.

"I know," Negi said solemnly. "By the way I've been meaning to ask you, but why are so eager to help Jack? Not that I'm complaining of course. I'm just curious."

_Another time we're about to enter the wastes. _She replied indicating the barren land that lay outside the canyon's granite walls. It looked as if someone cut a line with a knife. The change of scenery was drastic, from over growing shrubs to absolutely nothing; it would be amazing if it weren't so bleak.

The Pale Dragon flapped her wings faster trying to gain as much altitude as possible before entering the dead zone. Adjusting her wings to the air current that flowed from the canyon Shiki rose above the others, but they caught on to her trick and followed. In this part of the race being behind was actually better than being ahead.

_Dammit, I said keep them off me! _Shiki growled, spinning to the right, they were over the wasteland now. Temperatures soared to over hundred degrees making the already hard trip even harder thanks to the lack of wind.

Acting on instinct Negi flung his axe down at the racers making them veer off course of their draft. Instantly he could see the difference in their performance, Dragons flapped their scaly wings to keep flight. With his attention focused on the racers below, Negi failed to take into account of the ones that were not there, like Cha of the wastes.

Several teal blue beams of light streaked passed him. He looked up and saw the big crimson from of Diamox barreling down towards them! Lifting their left up Negi spun to the right avoiding the charge. He also got his first close up look at Cha.

The shape of the body as well as the large round mounds on the riders chest, told that Cha was female, her hair was teal and cut short to where it barely reach under her helmet, her eyes were also teal he discovered as she gave him a passing glance, but the most interesting thing about her was her long ears that reminded him of a certain green haired robot.

"Who, what are you?" He asked, but the teal haired girl didn't answer and veered away from the mage, and engaged in combat with the Monk Chen Mu, who had tried to seek up on her when the wings of her dragon block her view.

_Worry about it later boy, focus on the race! _His dragon growled, well dodging a volley of blasts from Gale, who snuck up behind them. All over battles broke over the open skies, Timaius and Dgir hammered away at each other as one tried to ride the others draft. Spear and mace showered hot sparks into the blue sky that fall to the ground. Over a mile away Ragazzo and Kallen where having their own battle, the boomerang wielder was forced to use his boomerangs as a parrying blade as he tried to repel the claw using female from his tail. (I didn't say this before but Kallen and Cha are female, and everyone else is male, sorry) Off to the right of them was Chen Mu, who was desperately dodging Cha's rapid teal lasers. The poor monk had no idea what was happening due to his upbringing in the mountains. Finally Jack, who had no one to fight, simply flooded along the air currents being produced by everyone's fighting unnoticed.

It took over five hours to reach the check point. Normally a hundred miles by dragon would only be one to two hours with a good current, but flying in the windless wastes and the constant fighting between the racers; it took an exceptionally long time to make across.

The check point its self was very simple. Stationed at top a large plateau at the edge of the wastes, it acted as both a defense position and a landing pad for the tired racers. Tents were already set up for the weary riders and stables for the dragons.

While unbuckling his saddle Negi felt a three pairs of hands grab him and pull him down to the ground. "Uh girls! How'd you get here so fast?" The mage asked, starting at the joyful expression of Fuuka, Fumika and Konoka, of to the side stood Ray, Setsuna, Sayo, and Kataro who were much more reserved in their praising of the young mage, but still were very proud of him.

"Teleportation of course," Ray said in his usual gruff voice, but there was a tinge of pride mixed in as well. "That was a good run kid. You really stuck it to them out there; course its helps when you have this old gal with you." He laughed patting Shiki on the head. The dragon emitted an almost purring like sound.

"That's a good girl. You've done well, now let's get you bedded down and rested for tomorrow." He said leading the dragon to the stables designated to the McCoy's. "You just get some rest boy; you had a rough first day." The gunslinger yelled over his shoulder.

Negi released an exhausted sigh. Ray was right, he was a tired, and he guessed it was about 1:00 am, they had been flying since 10:00 am that was over eleven hours of riding! The young mage was ready for some sleep.

"Excuse me Mr. Negi," a voice said. "But could I trouble you for a word?"

He turned; the one talking was Ragazzo Morrie, one of the dragon racers and without his helmet covering his face, he relieved himself to be an elf, a dark elf at that, it was rare to see dark elves in this day and age, after the purge by the church and kingdoms, dark elves were vertically wiped off the map.

The last thing he really wanted to do was sit down and talk with Ragazzo, not because he was a dark elf, no, Negi didn't care about that, it's just he was so damn tired, and he wanted desperately to go to sleep, but his kindness won in the end and he agree to speak with the elf.

"Thank you very much Mr. Negi, please follow me to my kinsmen's tent." Ragazzo gesture to the forest green tent on the other side of the plateau, great, Negi thought, gloomily following the elf, with nothing else to do the girls followed after the two, curious as to what was going on.

When they reach the tent, Negi felt a dark aura spewing out, but it was from any of the elves inside, no the aura was familiar, yet not. He quickly flung over the tent's flap revealing a fallen form cover in black marks cover most of his body, his hair bleached white, but the face was the same… it was Jack.

"Negi!" A excited voice cried and once again the mage found himself locked in one of his girlfriend's overly affectionate and bone crushing hugs! But none the less it filled his spirits to know that she was safe, even if he was on the verge of passing out.

Realizing what she was doing Ku immediately let go of her lover. "Sorry, I forgot." She said shyly.

Negi shrugged. "It's fine, I like your hugs." Rises to his feet, and stands face to face with the Chinese martial artist. "But I love you kisses even more," he said evolving her soft lips with a gentle, but meaningful kiss. They hadn't been apart long, but its felt like an eternity to him.

"Now," He said breaking the kiss, and taking good look around the room. Ku's clothes were torn to pieces leaving only rags covering the bare essentials, in the corner he saw Kaede in a similar state. "Could someone please tell me what in the bloody hell is going on?"

Author's note

Hey guys, and girls I know it's been awhile, but I've been busy with college moving into my apartment, and trying to find a job, but I am still writing, if not a little slowly, but thanks for your support and remember to review, it really helps trust me.


	54. Chapter 54

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 54: The rider of the wastes

I don't own Negima!

They were tired, very tired, for days on end they moved only ever stopping to eat some cold meals and reveal themselves. Their clothes torn to shreds, by the elements, highwaymen, and robbers that tried to bar their path, but their cargo too precious for delays, the one who dared stand in their way were swept aside like insects.

Kaede growled as she violently tossed aside another would be robber. This short cut they had taken was well known hunting ground for thieves and crooks, but it also way the fastest way to get where they were going.

Seeing that the ninja's back was turned, one of the robbers silently approached from behind, knife drawn, he would make this bitch pay for what she's done to their gang! Before he could even get close enough, Kaede threw three shuriken that landed into the robber's leg, crippling him.

"Ku we need to get moving." Kaede said, checking to make sure all the robbers were dealt with, mostly they had left them live, but in her current state she may have injured some to the point where if they didn't get medical treatment soon, they would die.

The blonde martial artist finished off the last of her attackers with a quick swipe of her staff that shattered bones and cracked skulls. "Ok," Ku said wearily. "But shouldn't we at least do something about these guys they are in pretty rough shape." She knew some of them were likely to die from their injuries. They maybe criminals, and although she knew what her friends response would be didn't feel right to just leave them here to die.

"No," Kaede said cruelly, she was becoming more like Jack by the day. "They chose their fate when they decided to prey on the innocent and weak. It's just bad luck they finally took a bite of something that was bigger than them."

"I guess," Ku agreed hesitantly. Kaede's new attitude was really starting to scare her; then again she doubted if she would be any different if it was Negi lying there on the stretcher. The black marks now have covered almost the entire right side of his body, and what's more they were extremely hot! Several times already they had to stomp out the flames of anything unluckily enough to come in contact with the cowboy's skin. Also it was starting to get really difficult to transport him as well; every new stretcher they made eventually met the same as the last one, burnt to a crisp.

"Good," Kaede said impatiently. "Let's get moving then."

"What about Chachamaru?" The robot girl was forced to go back to the elves following behind a ways for a recharge. They tried to recharge her themselves, but constant traveling and lack of rest had dwindled they're already low magic supply to the point that it wouldn't charge a small battery that you put into a remote.

"She will catch up." Kaede said picking Jack up off the ground, making sure not to touch the black parts of his skin, which was getting really hard to do now that it covered over half of his body.

They traveled for two days straight never stopping for anything. The pace that the two girls were moving was beyond what any normal human could do, but eventually they would reach their limit.

"K-k-Kaede," Ku said as she staggered after the ninja. They hadn't eaten or drunken anything in two days, and it was over a hundred degrees! This was beyond hopeless this was insane! They didn't even know where the hell they were! They were in the middle of the fucking desert!

She heard something hit the dirt and turned around. Kaede was horrified to see her best friend collapsed on the ground! What's worse it was her fault. Placing Jack gently on the ground, she rushed to the blonde's side, and began shaking her.

"Ku! Ku-Fei, please wake up!" Kaede cried, but she couldn't wake the blonde. "I'm sorry Ku, I'm so sorry! I pushed you too hard! I was so worried about Jack that I forgot about you, and the others, and now we're lost. I'm so stupid!"

"Well, you are a Baka ranger," Ku smiled weakly.

Kaede chucked, only Ku would joke at a time like this. "Speak for yourself. Last time I checked you were still Baka yellow."

"Yeah and proud of it!" Ku declared, lightening the mood.

Kaede smiled. "Yeah me too, but now we need to find a way out of here."

Suddenly the ground around them exploded revealing, four large Spicoions, desert monster that are a cross between a spider and a scorpion. Armed with venomous fangs and eight stinger tails, these hideous monsters have calmed the lives of many who dared to travel the wastes. Usually it would take a whole platoon of trained fighters to take down one. Kaede and Ku on bleak of exhaustion, and Jack incapacitated had no chance against four!

The two girls gasped at the site of the monsters, they knew that they couldn't defeat them in their current state. Quickly Kaede pulled Jack close ignoring the burning pain when she touched the black part of his skin, if she was going to die she wanted it to be in the arms of the one she loved.

Jack then mumbled something, it was distorted over the loud shrieking of the Spicoions as they charged in for their meal, but Kaede hear the words clear as day.

"And I saw a pale horse and he who rode it, and his name is death…" These were the first words that he had spoken since they had reunited. It confused her, she did not know if Jack could see what was happening and was saying that they were going to die, or he was having a dream and was speaking out loud, either way it scared her more than the monster in front of her.

The wind, which had been calm, now suddenly blew with the force of a hurricane, kicking up the loose top soil, and forming a sand storm, the sky grew dark, and form with in the raging winds and dust the clicking of a hooves clucking against the ground could be heard like an echo in a silent room.

And like a phantom a rider appeared from the storm. He was skinny as if he was only bone, his face was hidden, by his cowl and hat, his ragged cloak did not waver in the fierce wind, and it was as if he wasn't even there.

Slowly the rider approached them, never minding the four large monsters that surrounded them as if they were not even there. "It is not your time." He said, his eyes one blue and clear as the ocean, and one green, foggy and mysterious starred from beneath his hat. To Kaede it seemed as if the eyes were starring right through her.

"What do you mean not our time?" She asked the rider; he seemed to roll his eyes, as if asking why she would ask such a stupid question.

"It means what it means. It is not your time, meaning you and your friends, to die. Plain and simple, yes?" The rider said irritated. Really, he thought, all this girl's brains must have fallen in to her chest, because he could not believe that anyone could be this dense.

The Spicoions confused, by the new comer's arrival, chattered agonist themselves making gestures with their tails and clicking their fangs to gather making tink-ta-tic noise. This sound really, really annoyed the rider, so much that he reached under his cloak and drew his gun an old .44 caliber revolver with a crucifix hanging from the handle.

"Shut up, you worthless pieces of crap." He said, and fired at the Spicoions and surprisingly with a single bullet blew the one of the four monsters apart! Before the others could even think about avenging their brethren, the rider fired three more times killing the rest of them in seconds. He returned the gun to its holster and held out his hand to the ninja. "Care for a ride?"

"Sur-r-e," Kaede shuddered. She didn't know why, but this being made her feel, so nervous, or maybe it was anxious? Whatever that didn't matter, what did matter was the fact that she, Ku and Jack where all comfortably sitting on the rider's horse, with Jack and ku lied over the back and her seated in front ahead of the rider.

The rider spurred this horse, which she noticed was a pale white color, and apparently very big. "You should hang on." He said. "It can be a rough ride some times."

His words made Kaede feel like warm inside, not in a romance way, but more like a parent and child. "Where are you taking us?" She asked sleepily. All sudden her eyes started to feel heavy, which should be no surprise she has had little sleep over the past few days, but still falling asleep on a strange horse with and even stranger rider was not something one would be comfortable with, yet she was.

The rider remained silent as if wondering if he should answer or not. Kaede was about to say forget it, when he spoke. "I'm taking to were you need to be, but not where you want to be." He said solemnly.

Not very social, Kaede thought, she was staring to fell really sleepily now, she could barely keep her eyes open. The rider placed a hand on her head, and said sleep, and she did.

When they awoke they found themselves surrounded by dozens of curious faces, and races. Some of them were elves, some human, and other looked human, but with some differences, some had scaled ears, some furry and with tails, and some with sharp teeth and claws, but the most surprising face they saw was the face of Chachamaru!

"Chachamaru," Kaede questioned. "How did you find us? And where is the rider on the pale horse?"

Chachamaru stared questionably at the ninja. "I don't know who you're talking about, but I think a better question to ask is how did you get here at the checkpoint? Someone said they saw you appear out of thin air late last night. Thankfully Elgar had sent a message ahead of us, so the elves here knew to contact him. You had gotten so far ahead of us that we didn't know where you went, so when we heard that you were at the checkpoint already, we used a series of teleportation spells to get here as fast as possible. That was two days ago."

"Two days!" Kaede said alarmed. "Jack what about Jack is he alright?" She asked fearful of what had become of the cowboy. He was in such bad shape; she didn't think he would last much longer from whatever it was that infected him.

"Fine, he's fine… for now." Chachamaru said gently pushing the ninja back down on the bed, she was tired and needed rest. "The elves are helping to contain the curse. Soon the race will start and Negi will be here to help, so just rest everything will be fine. I promise."

"And that's where we are now." Kaede said ending the story. Negi looked haggard; it was a lot to take in at once. His best friend really was in danger, a woman named Shihime single handily defeated both Jack and Chachamaru with ease, and now a mysterious rider saves his students. Things certainly were different than last time that's for sure.

Negi didn't know what to expect anymore. When he planned this expedition, he had assumed that things would have going like last time, of course he expected some slight variations, but the way things looked now, Cosmo Entelecheia was going to be the least of their worries, and speaking of the bad guys who believed they were the good guys, where were they? And now that he thought about it, he couldn't seem to remember how he defeated them. Perhaps things have changed, so much that they have created a new timeline. Well, he shouldn't be surprised.

"Oi, Negi, Negi, Negi!" Ku shouted waking the wizard from his thoughts; he was in such a daze that she thought he had fallen asleep standing. He refused to move even after she started poking him trying to get his attention.

"Um… sorry I guess I zoned out there for minute. What is it that you want?" He asked, while rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, it was so unlike him to zone out like that.

Ku giggled Negi's expression when he was embarrassed like this was so cute and funny to watch. "I wondering if you had an idea of who this rider Kaede met is."

"Oh… I really have no idea." He emitted. He never heard of such a being before, but from the nervous expressions of some the elves, they have. "Would you care to tell us about this mysterious rider, Ragazzo?"

Ragazzo flinched, his kin had left him to the wolves and he told what he knew. "Most people do not talk of the things that roam those hellish lands, but there are two stories that are famous. One is of the remints of the Dark king's army living on the eastern side of the divide, and second is of the rider of the pale horse that rides the wild lands of west. The first telling of this story was ten years ago, when a group of deserters from the army of the kingdom of Vespertatia. They were running from the persecution and were hoping to hide in the wastelands, since nobody would dare follow them there. Before the entered the wastes, they kidnaped four girls of the Dragovian tribe. For days they wondered, until they were so lost they couldn't even tell which way they had come from or which way was the way out. The four girls, who they were going to sale to the slave market, were terrified that they were going to die, and the lustful eyes of the men told them they were going to die slowly for they decided that after weeks of holding back they were going to have their way with them, before they died of thirst. It was then the rider appeared in the center of their camp, a strong wind blew and pulled the riders cloak away from him, revealing a skeleton body dress in gunslinger attire. The men were terrified. So much that they attacked with the last of their strength, spells, swords, and even a few guns shots were thrown at the skeleton, but even with the might of a hundred trained soldiers, the rider remained unharmed. What happens next is chilling. The rider calmly swings down from his horse and decapitates the nearest man, and then the next one and the next one, and the next one after that until all the men were dead, leaving only the four girls. The rider walks up to them and asks."

"Do you wish to go home?"

"They answered yes, and the rider agreed on the condition that when he returns them home, they lay out, bread, ham, and ale at the edge of the wastelands as a thank you. They whole heartedly agreed. The rider remounts his horse and a terrible storm blows in from nowhere, robbing the girls of their sight, and when they can see again they are home as if they never left. Not wanting to forget their promise to the rider they prepare the meal and bring it to the edge of wastes and leave the food on a rock, and return home. The next day they go to check the food and find that it is gone! Left behind was a simple note that read "thank you" carved in the stone."

Negi pondered that tale, it sounded like and old romance story really. The rider saves the girls, and only asks for some food in return. A classic western as Jack would say, and he had heard a lot of westerns from his travels with the cowboy. But as interesting as the story was it didn't really give any clues to who the rider might be. He may just be wondering spirit, or a gunslinger that has found a way to co-exist with the wasteland, but that still didn't feel right to him. Oh well it's not like it helped them with their current situation. Jack was still cursed and he still had to get some sleep before the race starts again tomorrow. This rider of the wastes could wait till after he saved his friend, and the world.

Omake chapter: A free lunch

The rider sat peacefully on his horse eating the sandwich the girls had made him. It was a simple meal, but it was still better than the shit he'd been eatin'. He drank the bottle of ale heartily, and listened to the sound of the liquid spilling to the ground.

"Damn forgot I don't have a stomach anymore." He sighed, "What a waste of a good free meal."


	55. Chapter 55

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 55: A declaration of war!

I don't own Negima!

The next morning Negi awake with a warm body next to him. He looked over and smiled, it was Ku; she must have crawled in to his bed after he had gone to sleep. The elves' rule of non-married couples sleeping together in the same bed did not seem to faze the blonde at all, course it was to be excepted, Ku had never been one to follow silly rules anyway.

_Stop wet dreaming about your mate and come get ready for the race! _Shiki growled through their link. Images of what the young mage wished to do with the blonde had flashed through the dragon's head awakening her from her sleep, and she was not pleased to see what her rider would do during a passionate moment.

"Um… yes sorry I'll be right there." Negi said embarrassed. He tried to roll out the bed roll, but Ku's strong arms held him in place. "It may take a minute, though."

_Oh is the little boy sleepy? Wants to lie down with his little girl and sleep the day way thinking of perverted things to do to her later? Well too bad! The race starts in half an hour and if you're not here in five minutes I'm going to come and get you myself and drag you out with my claws! _

Negi jumped, the thought of a four ton (_Shiki: Three!) _three ton dragon, barreling into his tent and dragging him and Ku outside did not appeal to him. (Shiki: _I was only going to do you, but dragging both of you out into public in your underwear does sound amusing. It'll be just like the time I dragged John and Abi out of the barn after one of their many kinky displays of intercourse. You would never have imagined that Abi could bend like that, that cat DNA sure is something._) Negi paused was he going insane?

_No boy I'm just teasing you, but that is a true story. I can send you a mental video of it if you like. I also have some of your mom and dad; I think it might have been the night you were conceived. Well any ways story for another time. By the way you only have three minutes now._

"Dammit!" Negi swore out loud, that dragon had to be doing this on purpose. Ku was still asleep and her arms firmly warped round his waist. This is going to be troublesome, he thought, but nothing he couldn't handle. He would just have to dress with her hanging from his neck that was possible…, right?

It turns out it was possible, thought he wasn't sure how, he did it or how in the hell Ku didn't wake up till he got all of his clothes on, but that's just one of the many mysterious of having Ku Fei as a girlfriend. He kissed her good bye and ran out the tent to the stables where he ran into Ragazzo, who was making his own perpetrations.

"Negi, my friend, why are you in such a rush? There is plenty of time before race starts, yes?" The dark elf said as he watched Negi try to catch his breath. He was pretty sure that the boy's dragon was playing a trick, something that peculiar dragon was known for; it was no secret that the dragon Negi rode was in fact, Death, the legendary steed of the even more legendary Jake McCoy. It would be interesting to hear the story how one so young could tame such a beast! But now was not the time.

Negi glared at the dragon, who smiled back revealing rows of razor sharp teeth, he suddenly lost his courage to confront Shiki on her trickster behavior.

"Yes well, Shiki thought it would be a good idea for me to start getting ready early. She was very pervasive about it."

Ragazzo smiled. "Yes it is important to get our dragon partners ready, but we must also be ready, come let us have breakfast." He said leading the mage by the shoulder; they walked over the elves main tent, where everyone was waiting for them.

"Bout time you got here." Ray said in his usual gruff. He clearing had not had enough coffee yet. Stupid elves and their manners, he thought to himself, it was first come first serve where he came from. "Shiki give you her famous get the hell out of bed threat?"

"Yeah, what's the story behind that?"

Ray shifted in his chair, all eyes were on him now, and he didn't like it! Thomas and John were the storytellers, but seeing how neither of the two assholes were here, he would have to step up to the stage.

"It's a rather dull story." He began. "But here's what happened. On the day of the first dragon race, pops pushed Death hard in the first leg, and she was pretty pissed about it, so to get back at him she faked that someone was trying to seal her, told dad through their link. Well he came out yelling and a shooting in his underwear and found out that there was no robber. Course everyone got a laugh out of it, right up till they fell to their deaths in the second leg of the race, after Dad maliciously hunted down every racer that laughed and knocked them of their dragon."

Awkward silence…

"Like I said it's a dull story." He said sipping his coffee.

_More like morbid! _Everyone thought, clearly old Jake couldn't take a joke, and Death/Shiki seemed a little oh what's the word… psychotic? How was killing those entire racers make her feel better?

Ray takes a loud sip, and smiled "You guys actually believed that crock of shit?" He laughed. "The part about Shiki tricking dad to come out side in his underwear was true, but he wasn't near insane enough to actually kill those guys for laughing at him. No, No, what really happened was when mating season came around he let some of the other dragons mate with Shiki, and for mouths she was miserable making the eggs, then waiting for them to hatch, and finally teaching them how to fly. I swear she looked ready to eat the little basterds! But yeah that's what they did they played pranks of each other, and Shiki is just hooked on it now, so I would watch out from now on if I was you. This was just a warm up."

"OOOKKK, let's get back on track shall we?" The dark elf offered. "Negi I would like to offer you my support during this race. For the next leg of the race I will be your personal guardian angel. As a thank you for the lives of the kinsmen that you students have saved," Ragazzo said bowing to the mage. It was his duty as a member of the elves to repay the debt they owed to the two girls sitting next to the mage, and the best way to do that was to help them in their mission to obtain the soul flask.

Negi waved the elf off. "That really isn't necessary Ragazzo. I appreciate the offer, but I can do this myself. "

"Ah, that is where you are wrong my friend. You see I am doing this for your girl and her friend for their help in defending my kinsmen. They wish for the cowboy to be cured, and I will make sure you get the cure at the end of this race, whether you want my help or not."

He sighed; the look in the elf's eyes told him that he would be unable to persuade him. It's not that he disliked the dark elf. He just didn't want anyone getting hurt for his sake, Negi had seen the devotion an elf had when they made the vow to help, and it cost usually ended with them dead.

"I will accept your offer Ragazzo, but please don't give up your life for it." He pleaded.

"I won't make any promises, but I will try."

Negi nodded. "That's all I ask."

They finished eating breakfast in silence. Everyone knew the second leg would be much more dangerous than the first. Now the racers would have to fly over the dark sea of Poseidon, filled with some of the most dangerous creatures unknown to many, then they would cross over the freezing mountains of Shiva, after that the volcano infested land of Ifrit, and finally the underground caves of Bahumat. These four lands are the most dangerous in all the land. The bones of many poor souls littered the ground. It is rumored that over 10,000 thousand have died from this leg of the race alone as well as many more.

Negi finished tightening the straps of his saddle to Shiki's back. Breakfast had ended, and it was time to make sure everything was in check.

Saddle firmly placed on dragon, check.

Ration of food for him and Shiki, Check.

Weapons Check, anything else? Negi pondered looking over his equipment. He felt a soft tap on his shoulder; Ku Fei was standing behind him with a shy expression on her face.

"I know something you're missing," She said coyly.

"Really what's tha- ufmm."

Ku firmly pressed her lips to him. "A good luck kiss." She smiled.

Negi nodded. "Yes, thanks for reminding me." He said mounting Shiki. "I will see you at the finish line."

"Yeah see you there." She waved as he rode to the starting line. There was a cold feeling in her gut. Something was going to happen, something bad.

Once again the racers lined up, facing northwest, the flag girl raised the checkered flag. The racers tightened their grip on the reins, it felt like an eternity as they waited, the flag seemed to fall in slow motion, till it finally touched the ground, and the flapping of wings was heard and the racers were once again in the skies.

The land below changed, form the rocky terrain of the wastes to the sandy beaches that outlined the Dark sea of Poseidon, beyond was the black treacherous waters that were home to many creatures long forgotten by man, elves, Dragovian, cat people, and pretty much everyone actually.

"What's down there?" Negi asked in wonderment, it was Ragazzo who answered.

"Anything and everything that you can dream off, my friend, from the beautiful mermaids to the legends of the deep such as Kraken, and leviathan, you know that kind of stuff." The Elf explained cheerily, but the undertone of his voice was clear, he was terrified.

Negi stared down at the sea. From this altitude he couldn't see anything beneath the dark crushing waves, but he couldn't help the feeling that something was staring back at him, and for a moment he swore he saw a moving shadow… a really big shadow! But before he could confirm it, it was gone!

An eerily silence filled the air, which made Negi think, why wasn't everyone fighting like last time? They were all flying at least three, four mile apart from each other. Yes this area was much more vast then the others, but you would think they would be trying to get a upper hand or something? They were already halfway through the area.

"Hey, Ragazzo why is everyone-

"Shhh," the elf indicated with his finger. "Be quiet we don't want to wake them up." He pointed down towards the sea.

"Wake what up?" A loud explosion echoed ahead, Dgir had thrown a noise bomb down into the water!

"HAHAHAHAHA enjoy my being diner Timaius!" The Dragovian yelled speeding ahead, throwing another flash bomb behind him, disorienting the other racers. To the east, several dozen dragon riders appeared, all armed for battle!

Timaius cursed himself, "He should have known the coward would pull something like this! He never imagined the little creation would stoop this low! But, now Dgir's only protection was gone. He had broken the most important law of the dragon race, no cheating. Now he could act with his full authority as the Dragovian leader, first he would have to take are of these pests.

"Liston up! From here on out the race is canceled! Everyone, save yourself or help me catch Dgir, your choice. I don't care what you do just remember it was you who choose it!" One of Dgir's soldiers charged into attack, but Timaius didn't even pay the fool a glance as he swept over the attack and pulled the rider from his saddle and tossed him into the sea!

The screamed as the fell to his death, he wanted to look away, and he did for a second, but then regained his courage, and faced death like a man. Instead of water, though he found himself staring at the mouth of the leviathan! A single chomp from the ten mile long sea serpent and another fool was dead.

"Looks like we woke the beastie, ay Negi?" Ragazzo joked as he watched the sea monster stretch its neck and devour the dragon the man who was eaten had been riding. He gulped, that could easy be them.

Suddenly a tall dark shadow appeared; Ragazzo looked up in terror and saw a gaint tentacle! Seven more of the skyscraper sized tentacles appeared forming a circle around the racers and their attacks.

"It's the kraken!" Some yelled. Everyone flew as fast as they could out of the ring of death that ensnared them as the tentacles slowly closed together to into a cocoon, where they would be dragged down in to the beast's break like mouth. That was something that Ragazzo could not allow. Quickly the Elf grabbed several brown spheres that hung from his saddle, and throw them at the earth dragon riders. Immediately the dragon's started to go into a frenzy, and attacked each other; ignoring their riders attempts to control them.

The spheres were called scent bombs; they were designed to diorite a dragon's scent and replace it with that of a Draco, a monster that steals dragon eggs from food, a dragon's natural enemy.

"What do say we finish them partner?" Ragazzo said reaching for his boomerangs, he was about to throw them when something jerked him off balance! He looked to see what snagged him, and saw that one of the Kraken's smaller tentacles had grabbed hold of Eight's leg and was pulling them down. Already more tentacles were making their way up to finish him, he knew there was no way out, but he thought looking at the packs of explosives on Eight's back, he could make sure Negi and the others make it!

The tentacles were slowly closing shut, pretty soon they would all be trapped, but there was still enough of grab for them to escape. Negi looked behind him, Dgir's soldiers were for the strangest reason attacking each other, it was perplexing, but it wasn't his concern at the moment, Negi felt like something was missing or someone.

Then it finally hit him! Ragazzo! Where was Ragazzo? He swore the elf was right behind him, but now he was nowhere in sight! Wait a second what was that? It looked like a mass of Tentacles with a silver scales? Wait that was Eights! The kraken had Ragazzo!

"Shiki we have to turn around!" Negi yelled franticly pulling at the reins, but the dragon refused to yield, and keep flying straight ahead. "No! We have to go back! Its go Ragazzo! Turn back!"

Shiki had enough, she swapped Negi on the back of the head with enough force that the mage was seeing stars. _Sorry Negi, but there is no time. _She was right there wasn't any time left, the gap between the walls of flesh was getting small, dangerously small, and Shiki doubted she could fit.

A loud explosion echoed through the air, the tentacles forming the wall when lack for a second, which was all Shiki need to escape out the newly resized hole. Looking back she caught a glimpse of black smoke coming from the Kraken's mouth. Shiki was willing to bet that it was Ragazzo that set off those explosives, it wasn't enough to kill the beast or even injure it seriously, but it was enough to help them escape and she was thankful for the elf's brave sacrifice.

She just wished it would be the only one. The others felt it too, by the end of this day; many more of them would be dead.


	56. Chapter 56

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 56: Dead men flying in the sky's above.

I don't own Negima

"I have claimed the lives of countless men, but this land has claimed more than can be counted." Ray McCoy

Ray had a bad feeling in his gut. The kind of bad feeling that said the shit was about to hit the fan, and then some, kind of like when he was serving on the frontlines. The signs of trouble hidden from the sight of civilians were clear in his eyes. Members of the red dragon clan scattered thought out the arena in discuses, a large number of earth Dragovian's baring Dgir's seal sat among the crowd, weapons in plain sight, and finally the biggest sigh of all was the stench of sinister dark magic that filled the air. Ray could not tell if it was from Jack's strange curse or of something even more vicious.

"I don't like this," He muttered. "I don't like this at all." To make matters worse the screens showing the race had gone blank, and even the life monitors of the racers, most likely sabotage. "Stay sharp, and prepare for anything." He warned the girls. They firmly nodded in understanding. "Good, someone go down to the sick bay and warn the ninja girl as well. She gets too distracted fussing over Jack."

"I'll go." Ku volunteered, and started to make her way down below the stands. Following behind her were two members of the earth clan, who though they could have a little fun, before their master's plan started.

Inside the infirmary Kaede was busy pacing the floor, the soul flask, the item needed to break Jack's curse was right here, and she had to wait for this stupid race to finish! That didn't sit well with her, not at all; she wished she could do what Jack would most likely do in this situation. Sneak past the guards and take the soul flask without any thoughts about what happens afterwards. Actually that didn't sound like too bad of plan, now that she thinks about; after all she was a NINJA! Master of stealth, it would be easy for her to steal the Soul flask without anybody being the wiser.

"What should I do?" Kaede pleaded falling to Jack's side. The black marks had covered all but his left arm, and his hair was now completely white. "Oh Jack I could really use your help."

"D-wh…yo…mu…" Jack muttered in his sleep.

"What?" She leaned in closer, again he spoke and she heard it clear as day this time.

"Do what you must do."

Kaede squeezes Jack's hand, and nods. "I will and thank you."

Rummaging through Jack's satchel bag, Kaede pulls out her official ninja uniform, a black from fitting top and shorts, and as an added touch she dons a spare gunslinger's jacket and pistols as well as hat and bandana to help hide her face, if she was going to do this, she was going to do it right, which means making any survivors report to that they saw a gunslinger in black than a ninja. Hell they might even think it was Jack's grandfather Jake coming back to his items. Wouldn't that be convent?

Kaede had to laugh at herself for that one. "Yeah, like we would ever be that lucky. Well that should be everything I need, time to go save the day Jack's way." She said squeezing Jack's hand once more for luck. "I promise I will succeed." And then she vanished.

Only a minute later Ku-Fei arrived at the infirmary completely empty, except for Jack, who was still sleeping. Confused as to why the ninja would leave Jack unattended, Ku began a comical and inadequate search for her tall friend, looking under the bed, behind all the closed curtains, and even the cookie jar.

"Hmm, I wonder were Kaede when? Do you know Jack?" Ku asked the sleeping cowboy, she received no response, at least from Jack.

"Don't worry little girl we'll take you to your friend." A man with brown hair and scale tipped ears told the blonde. His partner snickered. "Yeah will be taking you all to hell soon, but first we'll be having a little fun with you!"

Ku reached for her Pactio card, but one of the goons threw something at her, and she couldn't move.

"Like it? It's a special scent bomb that renders the target paralyzed. What's more it also leaves the senses unaffected so you'll be experiencing everything we plan to do, starting with those cute little breasts of yours!" The goon snickered reaching for Ku's shirt. She shut her eyes tight; she couldn't believe this was happening!

"Someone pleases help!" She cried, and then something hot and sickly landed on her face. She was afraid to see what it was, but she opened her eyes, and saw RED lots and lots of red! It was blood; it stained the front of her shirt and the white walls and floors of the infirmary. The goons that had been about to rape her, were nothing more than piles of meat on the floor, and standing over them, covered in blood was Jack. His skin was a grayish/black now, and his eyes… his eyes were terrifying, black Sclera and blood red iris. It was like looking into the eyes of a demon.

"J-J-Jack is that you?" Ku asked fearfully as the being before just stared blankly at her as if he was hearing her, but not seeing her.

"Sorry girl," A voice said from the shadows. It was Haze Highland, and he was looking like he just won the grand prize at a game show. "But Jack here is one of us now. A knight of the Death for the Princess of Death Shihime, and that he has finally succumb to my mistress curse he will be known as Blackjack. Now as a thank you for bring him all the way here for us, my mistress has decided to let you live… for now." He said disappearing in a void of shadows, and Jack along with him!

"Hiya what am I going to do now?" Ku asked herself, but unfortunately she was still parlayed and now one was around to help. For now she would wait for the drug to wear off, and then she would tell Ray what happened, hopefully the old gunslinger would send someone soon, unless he wasn't at all curious on what could be taking her so long.

It was cold, really cold! It literally was like being out in the artic without a jacket, with they basically were dragon gear was designed to be resilient against the cold, but even it had its limits. But with the death of his new friend, the cold felt even colder to Negi. It still felt so surreal to him, Ragazzo was right there beside him, and then in flash he was wrapped in the tentacles in that monster! Shiki told him after he had awaken from his forced sleep, that Ragazzo blew himself up to make sure, he made it out. He had kept his promise; it was only fitting that Negi do the same.

"Hey kid you alright?" It was Kallen Saarland, one of the two female racers; it looked like her material instincts were kicking in. Cha also pulled beside the mage, but offered no words of concern.

"I'm fine." He lied. He was anything, but fine a friend was dead, and he was worried about what Dgir was planning to do with the crowd at the stadium. Eventually people would have to come and confirm whether they were dead or not, and that was something that Dgir couldn't allow if he wanted the other Dragovian clans trust.

"Children your age should be more honest with their feeling. Otherwise you grow up to be a shutout, lying adult." Char said. "At least that's was master always said when I was growing up."

Negi knew it was rude, but he couldn't help but stare at the woman flying beside him. The hair, and eyes were different, but the face, the voice, and the strangely shaped ears were all too similar to Chachamaru's for it to be acquaintance.

"Is there something you wish to say?" Cha asked. "Staring is quite rude you know."

Negi blushed with embarrassment. "Yes sorry about that, but remind me of a friend of mine."

"I'm not surprised. I have many sisters, and we all look very similar."

"Really? Do happen to know of a sister named Chachamaru?" Negi asked. It was starting to come together now.

"No. I have no record of a sister of that name, but it is possible one of them changed their name. Some of us don't really like being part of Chachaone's army in the wastes." Cha said.

"Chachaone?" Negi questioned. Really how many dolls could Evangeline had made?

Cha nodded. "Yes, Chachaone or Britta for her individual name, she was the first unit made after Chachazero. I myself am Chacha unit #1534 or Charlotte, but in recent years I have found Cha an appropriate name as well." It was a good thing they got to pick different names, addressing everyone by their number was starting to become a mouth full.

Negi couldn't help but blink #1535? That is a lot of Chachamaru's, but there was something that he was still curious about. "What does Chacha stand for? I mean does it mean anything or stand for something?"

"No, not really," Cha said with a giggle. "The only reason Master used the phrase Chacha is because it was her favorite dance."

He blinked, "Really?" The image of Evangeline doing the chacha was rather funny.

"Yes, and she was rather good too, especially when she danced with Master Jake." She paused; she wasn't supposed to tell people that!

"Jake…?" thought Negi, he had heard the name before, and an army of dolls, plus Evangeline… equals… holy shit!

_Don't breathe a word if you want to keep living boy! _Shiki warned. Making Negi clamp his mouth shut with hands. Kallen looked curiously at him, but shrugged off his strange behavior, things were about to heat up, literately!

The Volcano range of Ifrit the fire beast was dead head! Hundreds of active volcanoes erupted daily, and about ten seconds apart from each other. Making this the number one most naturally dangerous place in the whole magical world!

Timaius grinned; this was going to be fun! "Alright troops follow my lead and you'll maybe survive!" The dragon lord shouted driving low, the others followed, and together they dashed around the oversized craters of fire in seconds! Sheering hot sag fell from the sky as pillars of lava rocketed into the air and fell back to the ground. Even the tiniest slip up would result in death.

"This is good, keep it up!" Timaius encouraged, if things keep going like this they would reach the entrance to the underground caves in no time. As usual though fate had another plan in mind, off to the south a horde of black spots flew in the distance. Drawing closer the black spots revealed themselves to be an all too familiar enemy, the black creatures that made up Cosmo Entelecheia's army.

_What in the hell are they doing here_, Negi wondered, but he had no time to think on the matter and further because they opened fire!

Black beams of energy flew towards the racers, everyone used every Ariel move they knew to dodge the beams, but between those and the column of lava there wasn't much room to move around. It seemed like this would be the end for them when Kallen caught sight of something in the distance. It was a cave; more over it was the entrance to the caves they were looking for.

"Over there!" She pointed, steering Guarren towards the entrance of the caves, when suddenly a stray beam blasted the lava rock beside her, engulfing her in flames!

"KALLEN!" Negi screamed in agony. They may have just met, but the kindness and concern the dragon racer had shown him was forever engraved in his heart. He flew into the caves vowing to avenge his fallen commands by putting stop to this senseless violence.

Well Negi was pushing head the others gathered at the entrance of the cave. Chen and Gale had proposed a bold and daring strategy. They were going to stay behind, and collapse the entrance and hold of the black monsters as long as possible. Well Timaius, Rakan, and Cha go on ahead.

"You do know if you do this there is only a 5% chance you'll survive, right?" Cha told them. "And that's not including those black monsters."

"We know." Gale replied solemnly. Beside him Chen nodded in agreement. They would die, so that many more would live.

"Go my friends; you have not much time to waste." The monk said bowing with his prayer beads in hand.

"We will not forget your sacrifices." Timaius declared and began his way into the caves. Cha nodded respectively, and followed, Jack gave his signature thumbs up, and wished them good hunting.

"Well, which side do you want?" Gale joked as he loaded his gun for the last time, behind him the cave entrance was rigged to blow. "I think I'll take the thousand on the right."

Chen cracked a smile. "Then I shall take the thousand on the left then." He said swinging his Bo staff around.

"Bring it!" They yelled together as the horde poured down on them. This was the stuff heroes were made of and of those who will be remembered.

Back at the stadium things were getting tense. It had been hours sense the monitors were offline, and people were growing restless. To make matter worse more members of Dgir's faction filled the stadium, making proclaims of his victory and his entitlement as the new Dragovian leader. This did not sit well with the other clans, or the other species, they could smell something rotten in the air.

And they weren't the only ones, Ray too smelt it. After he found Ku-Fei in the infirmary and heard what Jack had become. He noticed that the dark aura that was flooding the stadium had disappeared. It was the calm before the storm. Just like twenty years ago during the war when the shit was about to hit the fan, and then burst into flames.

"Bow to your new leader Dgir!"

"And there's the fucking match." Ray grumbled. Dgir had finally arrived and in first place too. There was something wrong though, he was too clean.

Normally you wouldn't think of that as a problem, but when you fly though an ocean, a volcano field, and then an underground cave. You tend to have a bit more dirt then a few stains here and there. The fact he was also uninjured too was suspicious only one person had ever accomplished that and comparing him to Dgir was like comparing a worm to a mountain and saying the two were even. In the history of entire dragon race nobody had ever finished this early, and this good of shape. Even if Timaius had fallen, he wouldn't have died without either killing Dgir, or maiming to the point where he would die anyways.

"Get ready, and check your weapons." He warned the girls. "Thinks are about to get messy."

"Dgir you basterd I'm going to gut you and hang your intestines on my wall!" Timaius, Rakan, Cha, and Negi entered the stadium, weapons at the ready. Thing were going just as Ray expected, straight down the shitter. "You are cheating basterd, Dgir! You had your minions ambush us and caused the death of four brave souls, and you will pay for the blood you had shed with your cowardly deception."

"My, my, my you are such a sore loser Timaius," Dgir mocked, "And accusing your new leader of cheating and murder. Un un ah." He wiggled his finger. "That a pretty bad sport, and since you have no proof I have no choice, but to detain you and your friends for treason. Guards!"

Timaius smirked. "Who said we didn't have any proof? I have all the proof I need thanks to these memory spheres I attached to each rider's saddle, including yours." Timaius let loose a chilling smile as he activated the spheres, showing everything that had happened, from the ocean to the caves, and even some footage of Dgir boasting about his plans to himself. Not the smartest idea.

Not the smartest idea at all for he had broken the most important rule, in fact the only real rule of dragon racing, no cheating! Now Dgir is banned a liar, and is disowned from the Dragovian community as well as is followers. Oh and they are also to be killed on sight, starting now.

"Let's get the basterd!"

"Hang em' high!"

"Shit in his mouth and let him choke on it!"

Is what some of the crowd were yelling at the shamed Dragovian, which made him very, very pissed off!

"You damned ingrates! Soldiers attack!" The members of the earth clan went for their weapons, but Timaius's men had already scooped them out and quickly and effectively took them down. Any that were missed, were quickly taken down by Ray and company. Dgir's rebellion had been stopped before it could even begin, or so they thought, Dgir had one more card to play.

"You think you've stopped me? Please one of my standing always has a backup plan!" With a snap of his fingers, a flash of light appeared and dissipated to reveal Fate! As well as his girl squad. "With the power of Cosmo Entelecheia at my back nothing can stop me!"

Just then an explosion blew open the north wall of the stadium and ragged figure smashed into the stands holding a strange looking gourd like thing in its hands. Closer inspection revealed the figure to be Kaede! And she was in pretty bad shape; her body was littered with cuts and most noticeably burn marks.

Imitatively Negi flew to the ninja's side. Her injuries were borderline server. She wasn't in any imitate danger but that could change quickly. Luckily Konoka was on the job having already charged a up a healing spell and began healing the downed ninja.

"Kaede… who did this to you?" Negi asked, Kaede was their third strongest fighter, it would take someone insanely powerful to do this to her.

She opened her eyes, and weakly she pointed towards the hole in the wall, and whispered, "He did…"

Standing there was Haze Highland and standing next to him was a creature with gray skin, crimson eyes and white hair. He looked different, but Negi could tell… it was Jack.

Slot 1: Timaius of the Red fire dragons, Dragon stead Drakus Red fire type dragon

Slot 3: Jack Rakan of the Crimson wings, Dragon stead Shining Star Golden Fire type dragon

Slot 9: Cha of the wastes, Dragon stead Diamox crimson fire type dragon

Slot 10: Negi of the McCoy Ranch, Dragon stead Shiki Pale white wind type dragon


	57. Chapter 57

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 57: A cruel twist of fate

I don't own Negima

Kaede swiftly moved along the shadows, she had trained her whole life for this moment, but this wasn't the forest or Mahora were if she messed up she could laugh about it later, no here there would be no later. These men would see her as an enemy and would do their best to perform their duty, which was guarding the treasures that were sealed in the vault behind them. There was no doubt in her mind that the twelve guards that stood here were the best of the best. Heavily armed, and over flowing with power it would be difficult to get by them without killing them or alerting the more guards to what was going on. The timing would have to be perfect.

Calmly Kaede checked the guns she acquired from Jack's satchel bag. They were .45 cal. six shooters. Meaning she only had one shot for each guard. Her plan was to aim for non-lethal points, and then get in close and knock them out cold with a quick blow to the neck. Normally she would simply use knock out gas, but the filters attached to the guards' helmets rendered them useless, and her kunai knives wouldn't piece their heavy armor.

_Alright, this is for Jack. No time to screw up. _

Kaede readied her aim, marking her targets with her mind's eye like Jack had taught her. Any second now… and now!

The guards didn't even know what hit them. Twelve shots rang through the air, each one hitting its mark perfectly. In the moment the guard inspected the severity of their injuries Kaede pounced into action! Sprinting down the hall, raising the butt of her guns and pistol whipping each guard in the back of the head, knocking them out cold!

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be. Now time to get inside and get what I came for." Kaede snatched the keys that hung around one of the guard's belts. It surprised her that they would have the key on hand like this, but it made no difference to her, all she had to do was turn the key, and then solve… a … 100 digit lock… code?

Kaede took a deep breath. "Ok, ok things aren't going exactly as planned, but they couldn't worse right?" She told herself just as more guards stormed into the hallway.

"Look there's the intruder get them!"

"Oh for the love of…" She yelled smashing her fist into the advancing guards face. She wasn't in very good mood, and these guys just volunteered to be her stress reliever.

Five minutes later the guards were smashed into submission and stacked neatly in a pile around the corner as Kaede rigged a series of explosives up to the vault door. After commandeering one of the guard's communications devices, she falsified a report saying the situation was under control. Giving her at least ten minutes to work, before they would start to get suspicious and see for themselves what was really going on.

"Ok, attach this wire to this one and we should all be set!" Kaede rushed behind the corner, plugged her ears and waited, one… two… three… four… five… BOOM! The vault was open! But not for long though the door was quickly resealing its self with some sort of foamy like metal. She ran for all she was worth, appearing as nothing more than a blur, Kaede torpedoed herself into vault just as the door finished repairing itself.

Inside the vault wasn't what she expected. She thought there would be at least a failsafe trap, or something, but there was nothing, just a large dark room with two pillars of light in the center and inside the pillars were the artifacts!

Kaede approached the pestles to her left was a silver gourd looking thing; she guessed that was the soul flask, the thing need to cure Jack's curse. Overall it wasn't exactly an eye catching piece, it had no radiant aura of power, no markings, and in fact it was very ugly to say the least. The set of silver claws to on the right however was a different story. Vibrant energy flowed around the shiny blades as if calling her to wield them (Kaede's eyes go blank) to bring death, destruction, and decay to the lands and its people, to shed the blood of as many as she could to satisfy her lust!

Kaede slapped herself forcing her gaze away from the claws. What in the hell was she thinking! She didn't want to do any of that, but… she thought peeking at the claws again deep down in the darkest part of her soul her ninja nature craved for battle, and these claws could deliver that to her.

No, she told herself that wasn't her, she didn't want that, she just wanted to get the gourd looking thing to Jack as soon as possible, and that was all!

"Oh… did someone fall under the Slayer's claws spell?" A voice mocked from the shadows of the room. The Scottish swordsman Haze Highland emerged from the shadows, dragging his monstrous sword across the stone ground, producing a low scrapping noise as the sparks flew from the friction.

"What are you doing here?" Kaede growled, drawing her knives. How did he get in here without being seen by the guards? There was only one entrance to the room.

Haze smiled evilly. "That my dear is none of you concern, but since you asked so nicely I guess I can tell you. You see these claws here. They were made from the claws of the beast slayed by Jake McCoy, so many years ago. And it is said that the hatred of that beast still thrives for revenge against the one who slayed him. This made any weak user of the claws go mad as the beast tore then apart from the inside out, until they were put down before the beast could regenerate itself."

Kaede eyed the swordsman warily. "Nice history lesson, but that doesn't explain why you want the damned things."

"Oh I don't want them, my mistress does, so how about it? You take the flask and I take the claws and we call it even?"

"I can't do that," Kaede said, "I feel those things power, and I saw the damage you mistress did to Jack. There is no way in hell I'm going to let you get any more powerful!"

Haze sighed, "Such a shame, and here I thought I could save you the heart break of fighting the one you love most."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

Haze snapped his fingers, "This is what I'm talking about. Please meet my newest brother in arms, Blackjack!"

Kaede couldn't believe her eyes, it was Jack, her Jack! But yet it he wasn't. This guy's skin was gray with black flame like tattoos covering his exposed torso and arms, his hair was bone white, his fangs were lengthen like that of a predator, and his once beautiful blue eyes that she loved so much had turned blood red with only thing left was the suffocating lust for blood.

"What… what did you do to him?" Kaede uttered softly. The creature before her was not her Jack, no, it was a monster; the mere sight of it torn her heart in two.

"Me?" Haze said coyly. "I did nothing to him. My mistress on the other hand, did many things, including saving his life. Sure he's a little different, but really isn't it better that's he's alive?"

A single tear fell to the ground as Kaede mustered the courage to answer, "No. Jack would never want to live a life without freedom; it's like not living at all! So… so that's why I'm going to get Jack back! Even if it means I have to beat him to death to do it!" Kaede declared flinging three kunai knives from one hand, and then firing six bullets from the other. Both attacks however were rendered useless, by the wall of black flames that rose in front of Jack incarnating the offending projectiles.

"This should be interesting." Haze said taking a seat on the opposite side of the room. "Feel free to go all out Blackjack, show this woman how out classed she really is."

"Shut up," Jack snapped.

"What did you say?"

"I said shut up! My only wish is to fight the strongest opponents. That is the only reason I fight for your mistress. And if there is no one left to fight, I will gladly turn and fight you." Blackjack said harshly. This shocked Haze; he thought the mistress's **Atrum servo vomica** would turn him in the perfect servant. No, he thought that wasn't what she said…

_Flashback!_

Haze had just returned to base with his new brother in arms in tow, and faithfully bowed to his princess like always, but Blackjack did not bow, or seemed rejoiced that he stood in his master's presence.

"Insolence! Bow before the princess!" He scolded, but the turned cowboy did nothing, but grin hungry at the princess, but it was not a hunger of the flesh, no it was the hunger of psycho looking at his next victim. Haze had seen this once before, when the princess turned a Viking warrior into a slave the same way she had done to this one.

"Fool I said bow!" Haze commanded reaching for his sword, but Shihime's icily cold voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Enough Haze," She ordered, "There is no point trying to order him around. He is not under the effects of my spell."

"But then why?"

Shihime held up her hand. "But the spell did do something interesting, it has awakened his fighting and killing instincts to point that all he what's to do is fight. Much like a berserker actually. It also awakened his darker side. The being that stands before you is the darkness that lives inside Jack McCoy, now completely separated from the light side. But enough of this drabble go and get the Slayers claws and if you go with him Blackjack I'm sure you'll come across some strong opponents."

Blackjack scoffed. "There is only one man I consider worthy of fighting, but I will go and see if there is anyone else who can stand up my strength."

"That's fine," Shihime said waving them off, "Don't have too much fun now."

End of flashback

"I understand I will not interfere anymore." Haze submitted.

"Good," Blackjack grinned sadistically, "Are you ready girl? Here I come!"

Blackjack lunged forward grabbing hold of the ninja before she even had a chance to react, she was thrown hard into the stone wall behind her, but he wasn't done, summoning a set of knives Blackjack pinned the ninja to the wall by her wrist and ankles.

"You look kind of cute like that you know? I feel like taking you right here and now."

Disgusted Kaede ignored the pain and pulled her arm through the knives pinning her arms and delivered a Ki enhance punch right into Blackjack's face! The blow was powerful enough to send the demented cowboy flying into the opposite wall, giving her enough time to free her legs, and attach some paper bombs to the knives and throw them; resulting in an explosion powerful enough to shake the room! But as the dust cleared Blackjack stood unharmed, and even more blood thirsty.

"That was pretty good." He mocked. "But this is better **Telum subpono **(weapon forge) **Ferrum cruor spikes** (Iron blood spikes)." Black metal spike needles popped out of Blackjack's arms and grew to over a foot long with at least ten on each arm. Crossing his arms in front of him he swung them outward releasing the spikes.

It felt like it was happening in slow motion. The iron spikes soared through the air towards Kaede. She quickly put up her guard and summoned her rosary beads and spun them to act as a mock shield. It worked. The beads repelled the spikes easy, but one managed to slip through and land directly into Kaede's stomach!

"Dammit!" Kaede gasped. She could feel the blood rising in her throat, and trickle between her pressed lips. There was no time to stand there worrying about her injuries Blackjack was still on the attack! This time with a magic enhance fist. Kaede was ready though using the **Aftershock **Technique, she grabbed Blackjack's fist in her palm and transferred the force through her body and harmlessly into ground, and did the same thing when he tried to attack with his left hand. Now the two were dead locked.

Suddenly Blackjack smiled. "You don't think you have me right? **Ferrum cruor zubs** (Iron blood claws) Two claw grew out of each of Blackjack's hands, and stabbed right through Kaede's, it was lucky she still had her beads out or her hands would have been cleaved in two!

"Aaaahhhhh!" Kaede screamed in agony as Blackjack forced her to her knees. It was then that he did something strange; he suddenly pressed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue inside her mouth and ravaged her mouth! She was stunned, unsure what to do, till finally he pulled away, a thin string of saliva lingered between them, before breaking apart.

"That was nice." He said huskily. "I think you deserve award." He walked over the pillar that held the flask, and for belief moment his eyes turned blue, and he whispered, "Sorry…" And then rounded housed kick the flask straight at Kaede! The power of the blow smashed her right through the wall and the next wall and the wall after that till suddenly she found herself sailing through the air outside in the stadium area.

Kaede held on tight to the flask and shed tears of joy. He was still in there, inside that monster, she had seen it! She looked to her left and saw Ku and the others staring wide eyed at her, it was the wrong situation, but she laughed anyway they just looked so funny! She then looked to her right and saw Negi. He looked confused and horrified like a child. She smiled at him too. It was still hard to believe he was actually twenty two.

_I know. I know you're the only one who can bring Jack back, Negi-Bozou. You are the one that he wants to fight more than anyone else. And for once I want him to lose, so please Negi win… _And then she hit the wall and blackness started to enter her vision as the others crowded around her. She had just enough time to point in the direction she had come from and say…

"He did…"


	58. Chapter 58

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 58: A conflicting battle Negi vs. Blackjack! Negi's new power!

I don't own Negima

Author note "I know I said Kaede's injuries weren't that bad earlier, but I'm changing that."

Negi couldn't believe it… Jack did this? To Kaede no less! The woman he loved more than anything in the world! It… it was impossible. He looked at the thing that was once his friend and saw not a trace of the chain smoking easy going booze hound that was Jack McCoy. The dark skinned being that stood before him now was just an evil uncaring monster.

"What do you say Negi, ready to settle our friendly rivalry with a fight to the death? Because I sure know I am. In fact I've been waiting to do this since London. No, way before that, back when we first met I wanted to fight you. But then we ended up here, and your powers were greatly weakened, and then that fool Jack had to fall in love with that ninja girl! He didn't care anymore! All those years of training! And in a moment he abandons me! Left to rot away in the dark corners of his soul well he enjoyed the light. Well I'm out and I am not going back!"

Jack split his soul into two? How was that possible? Negi wondered. He began to think. He had heard of this before, it was something called light and dark separation. Something that happened when a person undergoes a rapid change of heart, in this cause Jack's love for Kaede over powered his desire to fight him. The result was Blackjack. And when that curse was placed on him, it must have weakened Jack to the point that Blackjack could take over, so if he weakened Blackjack, Jack could maybe regain control!

"Ne-g-i." it was Kaede. She struggled to sit up, still holding on to the strange silver gourd or maybe it was a flask? What a second! That's the soul Flask they've been trying to get! How'd Kaede get a hold of it? Never mind that wasn't important. What was is now that they had it, how did they use it?

"Take this," She said placing the flask on the ground by Negi's feet. "Jack's still in there I know it. This will help. I don't know how, but it will, so please take it with you." Negi nods and picks up the flask and attached to his belt.

"Thank you Kaede."

"Just bring him back." She begged before slipping into unconsciousness. She look so tired, Negi observed, and the wound in her stomach hadn't helped or her hands. Strange what could be preventing them from healing? But Negi didn't have time to ponder on that, because Blackjack was on the attack!

"If think I'll let you use that dammit think you got another thing coming!" He yelled, closing in with a blood spike clutched in his hand. There was no way he was going to give them time to figure out how to use the flask! Just then a white blur appeared between him and his target, a big scaly bur.

"Shiki!" Negi shouted alarmed as the big dragon took that hit. The spike easy pierced the dragon's skin, and punctured her heart! To make matters worse once Blackjack releases his hold on the spike it explodes! Making a hole the size of a door in Shiki's chest!

"Huh, serves you right you damn dragon." Blackjack spat. Suddenly lightning filled the air, Blackjack looked over the dragon's corpse to see Negi with long spiky hair and lightning dancing around his body.

"**Magica Erebea lightning mode**," Blackjack grinned. "That's what I'm talking about!" He yelled, and then suddenly he was sent flying in the air! In midair Negi appeared right in his face and delivered a powerful kick into the dark gunslinger's gut, sending him crashing into the area floor.

"AAAAARRRGGGG! I'll kill you!" Negi screamed. Blackjack smirked as he became enshrouded by black flames.

"**Magia erebea: Deus Vulcanus vultus**! (Fire god form) **Oh rabidus phasmatis of flamma! Permissum thy ira perussi thy hostilis Rabidus abyssus incendia! (**Oh raging spirit of flame! Let thy anger consume thy enemies: raging hell fire!)" A column of green flames engulfed the electrified wizard. The heat produced was hot enough to melt the stone base of the stadium! And force the bystanders including Ray and the others to runaway less they be burned to death. The one sitting in the front row however were not so lucky. Negi though was unharmed.

"Damn," Ray cursed as he and Konoka produced a barrier around them and the others. "A lot of people are going to die if those two fight here. Timaius, Rakan! Use this to send them away!" He ordered throwing the two a set of silver crosses. They were receiver charms. Set to Negi's and Jack's cross amulets. With these they could send the two away from the crowd at least for a little while.

"Leave this to me!" Rakan said taking the crosses into his massive hands. Winding up like a baseball pitcher he throws the crosses with all his might, while Timaius chanted the incantation.

Both Negi and Blackjack felt a tug at their necks and soon enough they found themselves a hundred miles away from where they were before.

"This is perfect don't you agree Negi? No innocent bystanders, so you can go all out now. I know how much you hate for people to die; like in Shang Hai." Blackjack smiled sickly, making Negi grit his teeth in anger. The young mage leashed out using his martial arts, palm forward he engaged the dark cowboy in a brief straggle. Attacking left, right, and from above, but all the attacks were rendered useless as Blackjack easily sidestepped and deflected each of the blows. His anger raising Negi charged at full force. Again Blackjack dodged and spun on his heel and summoned a spike from his arm and stabbed the mage in the shoulder!

"You're fighting style is sloppy. Let me show you how it's done." Using a basic boxing stance Blackjack waited for the mage to attack and he didn't have to wait long. Again Negi blindly charged him with a lightning enhanced fist aimed for his head. He easily slipped under it and unleashed a volley of punches into the mages stomach and then upper cut him in the chin, knocking him high into the air, and crashing back on to the ground.

"Come on Negi you have to do better than this! Get up and fight come on, come on!"

Negi grit his teeth, oh he would give him a fight, he thought, he would make him pay for killing Shiki, killing those people and hurting Kaede.

_I think you better start calming yourself down before trying to take on Jack like this boy. _A voice snapped in his mind.

"Abi?" He asked confused. What was Jack's mother doing in his head? Didn't she pass over already?

_Yeah I did, but I continued to watch over you from upstairs like a guardian angel. Also I can you my hatch as a medium so I can talk to you. But enough of that your fighting like a noob. That's the nicest way I can put it. I mean what the hell do you think you're doing? Charging blindly, attacking in rage, wasting energy, that ain't your style kid. Take breath and settle down. _Negi takes a deep breath and exhales. _Good. Now listen, I know your upset about Shiki's death, but remember she didn't have that many years left anyway, and she thought you were worth giving that up for, so don't waste her sacrifice, ok? As for the people at the stadium they were just unlucky that's all. Your friend Kaede did what she could to save Jack and almost succeed. Now you have to finish what she started, and I'll be right here to help you. _

"Thank you, Abi." Negi said softly. He realized he was fighting like a novice. Something that he was most definitely not, he was a Mistral Magi the highest level of wizard, and it was time he started to act like it. Standing firmly on his feet Negi stared down emotionlessly at Blackjack. Somewhere deep inside was Jack and he was going to bring him back no matter what!

_Hey, Abi, do you know how to use this thing? _Negi askedindicating the silver flask hanging on his waist. Sadly the ghost woman shook her head.

_Sorry I do not. _Abi answered sadly.

_That's fine just thought I'd ask. _Negi thought as he readied his stance. This time things would be different. The two friends stood silently across from each other, waiting for the moment to strike, and then by some unheard signal they attacked!

The met midair fist cocked and then slammed them into each other creating shockwaves from the force. Negi with his smaller body was unable to with stand the air pressure and was blown back; giving Blackjack the chance to strike with his **iron blood spike **but Negi was prepared. Summoning a blade of wind the younger man cut through the spike and then using his free hand he pushed of the ground and spun around Blackjack's side, leaving multiple slashes behind.

"That's better Negi, but let's see how you handle this, Adeat!" Dozens of glowing red swords appeared and flew themselves at the mage. Who skillfully dodged each one though a series of acrobatic leaps and jumps, only to find him completely surrounded.

"Oh crap."

"That's right you remember what these to right? (Clap, clap)" The swords exploded creating a huge cloud of dust and showering the area with falling rocks.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew the dust away, and revealed Negi completely unharmed. "**Rabidus Levitas**. (Trans: Raging lightning**) **" He whispered shooting a beam of white lightning at the dark cowboy. The beam pieced his shoulder leaving a hole the size of a quarter. But instead of yelling in pain Blackjack started to laugh.

"Finally you get serious! This is great! Now I can finally use this!" Rune marks appeared over the ground in a circle around Blackjack. Negi jump out of the circle just as nine skulls of fire blasted out of the ground and attached themselves to Blackjack's back. "Behold Negi, **Novem Animus of Damno** (Nine souls of the damned) and now using the excess energy from that ritual can use it to active this one! **Phoenix resurrection**!"

The tattoo marks on Blackjack's skin glowed with power and then disappeared and formed two black wings on his back along with three black tails of fire.

"This is my ultimate form Negi. I've been saving this just for you so please don't disappoint me." Blackjack said gleefully. Stretching his wings Blackjack tested the new limbs with wonder less curiously. So this is what it was like to have wings, huh. They felt strange, yet natural at the same time.

_Damn it can it be._

"What is it Abi?" Jack's mother was shocked. It was different, but the idea was the same as her and Rubi's nine lives resurrection spell. Only this spell was actually completely unlike the one she and her sister had tried to create years ago.

_That form, that spell, it's a completed version of the spell me and my sister had tried to create under the pretense of that old saying about cats having nine lives. We figured since we were fire cats that we could create a spell to actually make that truth; in the end though it proved to be impractical for battle. The reason was because of the golems we used as the subs for the lives that were supposed to be taken in our place. You see it worked. But if we even got a little nick or something non-life threatening the golems would disappear making the spell use useless and a waste of time and energy. Jack though, he found as way past that I think. Using the phoenix traits of recreation after death and the soul skulls he literately has given himself extra lives. Like those video games, you like Pac-man. _Abi paused to take a breath. _Only he can take a lot of damage before using the lives. So you will have to kill him that number of times. I would suggest using lethal techniques only, instant kills, you know that kind of stuff._

Negi turn the information over in his head, it was a lot to take in all at once, but the gist of it was Jack was now immoral to an extent. For some reason that just didn't seem like the cowboy he knew style. Jack would rather create a technique to destroy the earth then make a cheap bad guy's spell like this one. Wait, Jack was a bad guy right now. They were always afraid of dying, and they always come up this these fucking annoying spells!

"Alright, let's get this over with!" Negi proclaimed. He had a little surprise for the dark gunslinger. He wasn't the only one with an ace up his sleeve. "**Magia Erebea Ventus deus modus **(wind god mode)."

Wind surrounded the mage's limbs like a tornado. His hair had lengthened just as his lighting form, but it was now the color of silver rather than purple.

"**Rabidus ventus," **Negi whispered. Wind spiraled out of his hand like a tornado; little blades of wind inside the cyclone delivered numerous deep gashes the dark gunslinger flesh. One skull disappeared. Before Blackjack could recover from the sudden attack Negi rushed with two blades of wind and curved an X shape into his chest. Another skull disappeared.

"What is this?" Blackjack gasped. "With Jack's power we should be on equal footing so how are you so much stronger?"

"Because," Negi punched Blackjack straight into the air and jumped up after him fists cocked. "You are weaker then Jack!" He yelled punching him in the face. "You think your (Smash 1 skull) stronger then (kick 1 skull) Jack! He's been (crush! 1 skull) holding back his true power (crack! 1 skull) from you all this time! Now take this! **Tri-spell Rabidus ventus, Rabidus Levitas, Rabidus Incendia**!"

Wind, lightning, and fire crashed down on the dazed gunslinger, destroying his final soul skull, and his extra lives gone. Blackjack was defenseless against the crashing impact of the ground as his body continued to be ravished by the sneering flames and electro shocks from Negi's spells.

"Are you done already?" Negi asked as he landed next to the downed gunslinger. He would force out this evil and get his friend back. How he was going to do that was still up in the air, but with Blackjack incapacitated he would have time to figure it out.

"You… don't… think I… don't have… one last… spell to play… do you?" Blackjack gasped weakly. He grabbed hold of Negi's ankle and smirked, "**Supernova.**"

A huge blast of energy exploded from Blackjack, destroying the surrounding area and turning the once rocky terrain flat. Roughly fifteen feet away lay Negi you had taken the blunt of the attack. Sluggishly Blackjack rose to his feet, but his eyes were void of life. The curse that he and Jack had resisted had finally taken hold. Jack was now under the control of Shihime. His orders: kill Negi Springfield.

Abi franticly tried to shake Negi awake, but her body's less hand simply passed through the boy. She watched in terror as her son gathered a small blade of flame in to his hands, reading to kill his best friend. If only there was something she could do, she thought as Jack raises his hand ready to finish the mage's life.

In a spur of the moment decision Abi grabbed hold of the soul flask, which surprisingly stayed in her hand. It was made of the hide of the beast, so it should be able to stop this attack at least she prayed, throwing the flask in front of Jack's attack. What happened next amazed her. The flask broke! A bright light exploded from its crumbling form and into Jack, freezing him in place.

"What in the world."

Inside Jack's mindscape

Jack, the real Jack, was chained down in the darkness of his own mind. In front of him was the battered from of his alter ego Blackjack, who was no under Shihime's curse. He feared what would happen when he woke up. What would Shihime tell him to do? What would happen to his friends and loved ones? Would he be forever damned to this hell? Questions like these flouted his thoughts, so much that he didn't hear the "clunk, clunk" of someone's heavy footsteps till they were literality right in front of him.

"Hey there," a voice said. Jack recoiled he hadn't seen the man approach. "Looks like you've had a run in with that bitch Shihime? Am I right?" The man asked.

"Yeah," Jack dumbly replied. The man before him was plain looking his book. Brown hair, blue eyes, scruffy looking, yet there was an undercurrent of power that flowed from him. One so large if felt like the ocean was crashing down on him.

"Tell you what," The man said. "You let me take control of your body for let's say two to three days and I'll get rid of this little rodent problem."

Surprisingly Jack willfully agrees with the man's term, but of course not without adding his own.

"Fine, but you have to protect my friends."

"That's alright." The man said lighting smoke. "By the way my name is…


	59. Chapter 59

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 59: The missing McCoy…

I don't own Negima

At the stadium after Negi and Blackjack left, both sides were at a standstill each waiting for the other to make the first move. On the good guys team was Ray McCoy, Jacobus Rakan, Setsuna, Ku-Fei, Sayo Malone, and Kotaro Inugami McCoy as their fighters, and Konoka Konoe and Fuuka and Fumika Narutaki as support and first aid. Currently Kaede Nagase was incapacitated. Oh and Timaius and Cha were there too. They just get their own teams.

On the bad guy's side was Haze Highland fighting for Shihime. Along with Fate, his five girls and Dgir and of course the large number of black ink monsters.

"Well this is fair." Rakan laughed looking at the numbers. "Two men and hand full of girls vs. two men and another hand full of girls, and an army of easy kills. Ha, reminds you of twenty years ago. Right Ray… huh Ray? Are you listening?"

"I'm sorry. Were you saying something?" Ray asked as he lit a cigarette. He loved the look of shock that fell over the muscle head's face as he blew out a puff of smoke. It was the same one he did twenty years ago when he found out no one was listening. _Yep just like old times. Hahaha._

Ku Fei cocked her head to the side. "I wonder if those two are actually friends nya?"

"NO," They both yelled at the same time. Then realized what they just did and turned away from each other in a huff.

"Why in heaven's name would I be friends with this idiotic muscle head?" Ray scoffed.

"Yeah why would I need I friend like this stubborn priest." Rakan bellowed.

"Give me the money you owe me." Ray command holding out his hand.

"Never!"

"Ahem!" Fate said coughing in his hand. "If you two could focus I believe we were about to fight." Honestly it seems like every legendary warrior is always some goofball! Like Nagi, I.Q of fucking nothing when it came to taking things seriously.

"I hate to emit it, but the little basterd has a point." Ray sighed.

"Yeah, so want to flip for who gets to fight who?" Rakan asked holding up a gold coin. "Heads for that Haze fellow, and tails for Fate. We could do a flip for Dgir, but I think Timaius called dips."

"Fine heads!" Rays says. He was always lucky with heads, besides there was something about that red headed basterd that really got under his skin.

The gold coin spun and twirled high into the air. Once again Rakan had used too much power and had sent the coin spiraling into orbit!

"Ops," he said scratching his head. He was sure he held back that time. Ray rolled his eyes and picked a quarter out of his pocket.

"I'll just had this to you bill." He said flipping the coin and catching it. Truth was he was glad Rakan screwed up. Now he could get the opponent he wanted. Double headed quarters were special that way.

"Heads," Ray said revealing the side of the coin. "You get shorty. "

Rakan cursed. How did Ray always win? He wondered, but then soon dropped the thought as he cracked his knuckles in excitement. This was going to be the most fun he's had in years. Shame he couldn't get the big fish, but this trout should be enough for him he figured.

"Well, come on then kids lets have some fun." Rakan taunted the earth user. Giving the classic bring signal with his hands.

Fate of course stayed neutral, but his girls took offence and charged the muscle headed behemoth. First to attack was Homura. Using her fire spirit abilities she set fire to the muscled hero, while Shirabe sent a sound wave with her violin. The combined attacks were quite impressive, but in the end had no real effect on the warrior. The two cursed under their breath and then feel a cool breeze on their bums.

Rakan being the pervert he was had flipped up the girls skirts when they weren't looking and took a snap shot of their panties in the process. Where he got the camera was anyone's guess, but his antics didn't make him the most popular guy with the ladies at the moment, including his own teammates.

"That's gross!" The girls yelled in unison. It was appalling to think they had stayed in the same house with this guy. What if he took shots of them well they were sleeping? They shattered. God please let that not be the case they prayed.

"Hey," Rakan shouted offended. "I'll have you know that this is all part of my strategy."

"I don't that." Setsuna replied angry.

"Ahem, if guys are done, we were kind of in the middle of something." Shiori said polity interrupted their arguing.

"Screw them Shiori!" Koyomi yelled. "Tamaki with me lets show them what we can do!" Black fur grew over Koyomi's body as well as cat ears and a tail well Tamaki grew scales and wings.

Rakan smirked as he easy dodged Koyomi's razor claws by lazy side stepping every attack. Bowing he dodged the stream of flames from Tamaki's dragon mouth, and another from Homura who had tried to get him from behind. Grabbing the fire spirit by the front of her shirt, Rakan threw Homura directly into Shirabe's sound wave attack!

"Homura!" Shirabe screamed. But her screams were cut short and her vision turned black. Taking advantage to the Demi human's lack of focus, Rakan used instant moment to sneak behind the violinist and knock her out with a quick chap to the neck. That was now two of five.

"Dammit, he really is unstoppable." Koyomi trembled, but that wouldn't stop her! "Tamaki attack again, Shiori read his mind and tell us what's he's going to do next." She ordered charging claws bared, while Tamaki drew in another breath of fire. This is it they would get him this time!

Rakan smirked at the attacking girls, it really wasn't his style to attack woman, but they were being pests. "**Rakan smash!**" Rakan clumped his fists together and true to his reputation charged and overly large amount into them and hit the ground beneath him causing an earthquake that shook the entire stadium and sent large amounts of dibbles flying through the air. Hitting both girls and knocking them unconscious; leaving only Shiori standing.

"Uh…" _Crap what am I going to do? I can't fight! _Shiori screamed in her mind. She felt a gentle tap on her should and turned to find Fate standing behind her.

"Gather up the others and leave. I will take care of this." Fate said in his usual monotone. He would show this 'eternal fool' just how foolish it was to challenge his master's plans.

"So, the big boss himself is finally ready to step in? That's good. I was afraid that you were going to hide like pussy behind those girls forever." Rakan daringly said. He was trying to get a reaction out of the young man, but the white haired boy was as stoned face as ever.

"The rooster that crows the loudest is the first to be killed." Fate said coldly. With a flick of his wrist Fate launched a stone spear from his hand that nearly ran Rakan though; the keyword nearly. Using his mighty fist he was easy able to shatter the spear into dust.

"Now then I think it's about time I got serious." Rakan said pulling a card from his Jacket. "Adeat…"

Meanwhile Cha and Timaius were in their own battle. The leader of the Dragovians had wanted to finish the traitorous Dragovian quickly and finally be done with him, but the cowards kept hiding behind those damned black monsters! No matter how many he killed more took their place.

It was then he looked to Cha. The teal haired girl was one of the many dolls he helped Jake create for his immortal army. Perhaps she stilled obeyed his commands?

"You there assist me!" He ordered, but the girls simply turned her head offended.

"Ask nicely," Cha huffed, "The only one who can order me around like that is Master Jake!" She declared blushing; saying out loud like that was very misleading.

Timaius blinked. _What the fuck was he doing with these girls all those years? _He wondered. During the war the dolls would take orders from him and several others from the Dragovian Empire, but now it seems they only obey Jake and most likely Evangeline too. Kind of ironic really, the souls of the dolls originally came from his people.

"Fine, will you please lend me your assistance, Cha?"

"Yes, I will gracelessly," Cha bowed. "And my name is Charlotte."

"Alright Charlotte do something about those infernal black monsters, while I take care of Dgir." Timaius ordered as he charged head first at the traitor.

"Easily done, activating multi lock on targeting system, targets acquired, activating laser barrage." Multiple laser cannon popped out of Charlotte's arms each one individually targeted a monster and then… opened fire! Teal laser beams burst forth from the cannons destroying every monster in their sights! Charlotte proceeded to dance her way around the miserable horde lasers still blazing. In a matter of seconds a majority of the monsters were vaporized to dust.

"Targets eliminated. Proceeding to secondary objective, pending…. Pending…. Pending, secondary objective: Protect civilians." Two blades emerged from Charlotte's wrist. She then proceeded to cut down any remaining monsters and surviving members of Dgir's army in the stands.

Meanwhile in the air above the stands Dgir was the hardest fight in his life! With his flesh shields gone, Timaius was easily ripping away any that remained. He tried to fend off the fire dragon's lance with his mace, but there was just too much of difference in reach. That cursed spear had already jabbed him in both his arm and leg making it troublesome to fly and fight at the same time. He had no choice he had to transform!

"DGIR," Timaius roared. "You will not escape!"

With a mighty swing of his lance Timaius cleaved the traitor clean in half before Dgir could start to grow scales. Timaius watched as Dgir's remains fell to the ground. He wished he could have done this sooner, but he had faith in his friend's judgment. He still wondered though, what was the point of all this?

Ray dodged another swipe of Haze's massive sword. For the past few minutes the two have been doing the dance of death around and around. With Ray dodging and weaving between Haze's strokes and firing a few rounds from his pistol whenever he got a lock on the swordsman, but all of his bullets where knocked aside, cut in half or defected.

Once again Ray caught Haze's sword with his guns in a cross block. He was surprised the old relics have lasted this long, but a few more attacks like that last one and he could kiss goodbye to his guns and his fingers too!

Ray pushed Haze back and fired. Again the swordsman twisted his way away from the bullets path and out of harm's way; it was almost like he knew what Ray was going to do next. What's more he knew how to counter each move the reverend had used and countered it with one of his own resulting in the numerous cuts that adorned Ray's body.

"Damn it what's with this guy? I haven't had this much trouble since…" Something clicked. The fighting style the way his opponent moved, it was all similar to him. Now that he stopped to think about it there was something off about this man. His name too, Haze Highland. He had though he had heard it before, it was the name of a Scotty swordsman in the 1800's that went to Romania and was never heard from again.

"Jesse…" He muttered. Ray's hand began to tremble, his teeth grinded together, and his face contorted into pure unadulterated anger. "You… you basterd… give… back… GIVE HER BACK! DRACULA! **Crushing darkness!**" An aura of pure blackness engulfed Ray's arm as he charged towards his target like a runaway train. It proved to be fuel tile as Haze, now revealed as the legendary vampire Dracula, grabbed the reverend by his throat!

"How good of you to remember me, Reverend, I must say you are looking quite choked up about our reunion." Dracula purred dismissing his disguise. Silky black hair took the place of red as his robes reshaped itself into a long cape, revealing the suit of armor from days long gone. "It's sad isn't it? Mind truly must be rotten with age if you do not remember what happened the last time we met. You even used the same attack; how cliché."

Ray grunted as he struggled to free himself from the vampire's death grip. He wanted to use his gun, but it was already taking all of the strength of both his hands from being strangled to death!

He looked out of the corner of his eye and smiled. Curious Dracula turns to see what it was that the gunslinger was so jolly about, that was a mistake.

Swinging back Ray kicked the vampire square in the jaw making Dracula loose his grip on his neck and allow him to draw his guns, which he then used to put twelve rounds right in the middle of the vampire's face!

Ray coughed violently as he tried to get his breathing back under control. Mentally he was cursing himself for being so foolish as to blindly attack THE Dracula like that, especially since he's already made that mistake before when they first battled and he had lost Jesse because of that.

"Oh, poor pitiful human, I know what you're thinking, and your right it was your fault that lovely Jesse." A black portal opened up behind Dracula and dropped a chained up girl dressed in a Victorian era dress on the ground, "Is in my care now."

Ray couldn't believe his eyes. It was Jesse. She had grown up since he'd last seen her, back then she was but a child and now she was lovely young woman. The sight of seeing his niece after all these years made him want to tear up, but he pushed those emotions aside. This was the chance he been waiting for, finally he could get back the child his brother in trusted to him.

"You know she is quite lovely." Dracula said cupping Jesse's cheek and kissing. Ray growled. "Yes, quite lovely indeed, Jesse Celty McCoy daughter of John McCoy. She also is quite a spit fire. I can't even take her out of the castle without her trying escape or kill me. It quite the effort I tell you. Won't listen to single work I say, even after I went through the trouble of teaching her how to use her powers and fight like a true child of the night. Perhaps when she reaches her peak I will turn her and then she'll be more willing. Then again I think I would miss that side of her. What do you think? You're her uncle you should know, right?"

"Shut up! You die now!" Ray declared summoning light and dark energy into his hands. Strangely enough the two elements blew and shifted like wind forming a spiraling array of tangled blades, "**Blood Rayne." **Ray whispered, and then charged forward. The speed of his attack was amazing for someone his age; he was like blur dancing across the field in an instant. The ripping blades of wind clashed into the blood sucker's barrier, which he recited just in time. Even he would be in trouble if he was hit with that attack.

Not to be stopped so easy, Ray did a one eight turn and slashed at the barrier again, again, again. The other who had been keeping watch from the sidelines were amazed at what they saw, they would have never imagined the old gunslinger could move so fast! It was truly something to behold. The ground outside of the vampire's barrier was hacked to bits and the shield itself was beginning to lose its strength, the speed of Ray's attack as well as the seer power behind it were starting to breach, leaving large gashes behind at each pass.

Dracula cursed himself. He had forgotten about Ray's tri element, Shadow light wind. Now he had no choice but to use that. "Adeat, Shield of Gaia." The large silver shield appeared and absorbed Ray's attack, or so it seemed. The blades of wind moved around the hulking piece of metal and violently ripped Dracula to shreds!

Coming to a halt, Ray quickly ran to recover Jesse. He knew that the vampire was far from done, but this could be his only chance too-

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Dracula asked once again grabbing Ray by the neck. This time he was going to drain the old fool dry.

All hoped seemed lost for the gunslinger as Dracula's fangs drew closer to his neck. However unlike last time where he was alone, now he had allies. Setsuna and Ku charged in weapons drawn. Together they landed solid hit on the vampires exposed back, making him once again loose his grip on Ray.

Ray fell to the ground coughing, he had used up too much energy, this always happened when he used all three elements at the same time. He wished he could have done more as he watch helplessly from the ground as the others gave their all against one of history's most dangerous monsters.

Dracula scoffed at the foolish girls before him. As if they had a chance. Lazy he dodges the swordswoman's slash, and countered by grabbing her by the head and using his vampiric strength slam her hard into the ground! Next was the Chinese girl, using her staff she swung at his head, but he blocked with his arm and grabbed hold of the long stick and pulled the blonde close and delivered the world's most decimating head butt!

"Why don't you pick on someone on your level?" Timaius charged with his spear ablaze, aiming to run the vampire through for what he had done to his friend.

He scoffed as he easily caught the Dragovian's attack, ripping the spear from his hands and then turning it against him. Timaius slumped to the ground, screaming in agony as his own weapon was twisted in his own chest.

Dracula laughed at the sight. "You must daft if you thought we were on the same level you worm." He said throwing the Dragovian lord to the side. Turning to his left he raised his palm catching the laser beam fired by Chachamaru in his hand.

"And you, mechanical doll do you dare think you can stand up to me?" He said grabbing the robot by the arm, and began gain to crush Chachamaru's future alloy plating like it was made from plastic.

"Get away from my sister!" Charlotte demanded jumping to the fray guns blazing, but a wall of shadow spears stopped her rampage short. But despite being stabbed in the stomach, chest, and arm, she stilled tried to continue to complete her mission of saving her younger sister, even if all she could was curse at the monster.

"What a pathetic creature you are. Made to be an immoral soldier, and yet you can still do nothing." Dracula said condescendingly. Really this thing was nothing more than a living puppet.

Cracks appeared all over her body. She was too badly damaged to do anything else. Bitterly Charlotte looked on at the remaining members of Negi's group. She watched as Dracula easy batted Sayo's and Kataro's attacks and mercilessly defeated them just as he had done with the rest. All that remained were the twins and the healer, the ninja Kaede; she thought her name was is still incapacitated.

She looked again. Her vision was going black. The spell that bonded her soul to this body was fading, there was only one thing left she could do, self-destruct.

"Activating order protocol 888, self-destruct activated, in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0. Goodbye everyone it was nice meting you." Charlotte gave a bright smile as tears of joy fell from her eyes, it's been fun. She wished she could have seen master one more time though.

Ray sadly watched as Charlotte blew herself up for their sakes. One wouldn't think it could be so hard to see something that technology wasn't alive die, but all of the Cha-cha's were his friends, and it was hard to see any of them go. He wished that her sacrifice didn't have to be in vain as Dracula once again rose from the dead.

Dracula looked around at the fallen warriors, than turned his attention to Rakan who was still fighting Fate. "Well I guess that it for you guys. So I might as well start on my other mission. I glad I was getting tired of that farce any ways." He grabbed hold of the chain around Jesse's neck, calling on the earth eater's power he pulled the white haired boy away from his fight and brought them face to face.

"It's time to say good bye, you pitiful puppet. **Penitence stare." **Fate's eyes burst into flames and turned to brimstone, from there the rest of his body did the same till faded away to dust.

"Fate-sama!" Homura, Tamika, Shirabe, Koyomi, and Shiori cried in shock. Just before their eyes their savior was killed so easy as if he were a bug. Blinded by rage they charged the vampire determined to avenge Fate, but sadly they met the same Fate as him, burned to brimstone and turn to dust in the wind.

For the first time in years Rakan once again felt fear. It was just like that time with the Mage of the beginning, he was frozen by the seer might of his opponent. No he shook himself; not again, he would not freeze up again! Even if the opponent he was going to go down like a hero should, not a trembling coward!

Summoning his all ten thousand of his swords Rakan converged all of them into a gaint stream of razor sharp steel aimed directly at the vampire.

Confidently Dracula summons his own sword from the shadows. He would show this fool that quality beat quantity. With a single stroke, Dracula scattered the stream sending thousands of blades plunging into the earth. Rakan lands directly in front of the vampire and grabs the closest sword and attacks. Dully Dracula shattered each and every blade Rakan put into his hand, till finally he had enough of the fool and struck him down like the rest.

"None of you were worth the effort of transforming. I had hoped for a little better fight, but I guess I over estimated you." He apathetically said, holding out the slayer's claw, he had go what he came for, it was time to return to his mistress. He was about to walk through the portal he created want a voice echoed through the air.

"You're not leaving so soon are you? After you damage what belongs to me, and then try to make off with yet another of my things, you think I'd let you of easy?" In the distance approached Jack dragging Negi by the hair. Only there was something different about him. Obviously Blackjack was gone, but Jack still wasn't in control.

"What non sense. What have I taken from you?"

"Many things," the man said dropping Negi on the ground next to Ray. "You have taken my shield, my claws, and my kin. This I cannot forgive." He said walking right up the vampire.

Ray stared at what he thought was his nephew, but wasn't, there was no magical aura, it was if there was a void surrounding him sucking in everything.

"It can't be." Ray muttered. But it was that pose, the way he walked, that fearless attitude, and that unyielding blood lust. It could no one other than him.

"Dad?"

"That's right, son. Don't worry about at thing. I got this."

Jake McCoy was back.

Author's note

That's right Fate is dead. I know some of you are cheering about that, and some of you maybe hate me. But to be honest I don't really like the guy, even after he turned good.

By the way any of you like Black lagoon? I've started another story called New lagoon. It should be up in couple of days. Also I'm thinking of doing a Trinity blood story too. Since there were days were my inspiration for Negima was lacking I figured I might as well work on other things since I have the ideas flowing. Any ways the new stories are New lagoon, and Trinity blood/Hellsing origin of the Krusink. The will be arriving soon as well the next chapter. Remember to review! It's nice to know if I'm doing good or bad. Details about the new stories will be on me profile by Monday… maybe.


	60. Chapter 60

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 60: The children of no man's land

I don't own Negima

On earth Evangeline was playing cards with the Dean, Thomas and Takahata. It was dreadfully boring for her, but she didn't have anything else to do. She was about ready to walk out, when something very interesting happened. Chachazero walked in. Now this wasn't the interesting part, trailing behind her were the five original Chacha Dolls she had brought with her. The fact of the matter was none of them could move freely outside the villa without assistance and clearly she wasn't the one helping them which meant only one thing; he was back! If she needs any more evidence Chachazero held up a very special card, a card she thought had long ago disappeared.

"Lookie, lookie master! He's back!" The little Doll shouted excited. Yes now the mayhem can begin!

A single tear falls from the vampire's eye as she takes hold of the card. She looked at the picture of her holding a pair of swords in her hand. It was hers, her Pactio card; on the bottom read Magister Jace McCoy.

Evangeline smiled a true smile. He was back. She could feel it, not just emotionally, but she could once again physically feel Jake's heart beat through their bond. From the feel of things he was about to lay the hurt down on some one. God help the poor soul.

**Back in the magic world **

Dracula quirked an eyebrow at the young man before him, the boy's name was Jack McCoy and he had just proclaimed that he is the legendary Jake McCoy, the only human to ever be declared more dangerous than him; the king of vampires. Perhaps he had taken to many blows to the head in his fight with the Springfield kid, because he must be crazy, no insane, if he thinks he's Jake.

He couldn't help it, he started to laugh, a deep gloating laugh that echoed through the area. The ones who remained conscious wondered what was wrong with the vampire, maybe he finally went insane. It almost sacred them to think about what he might to them. The only not scared was the man standing directly in front of the said vampire.

"You done trying to piss you pants yet?" Jake asked the laughing vampire. He would be laughing after he was done with him.

Dracula wiped a tear from his eye. "You really must have hit your head hard kid. You've gone completely insane. Really how hard did that kid have to hit you to make you think that?"

"Hard enough to break this," Jake smirked holding up the remains of the Soul Flask. That seemed to sober him up, he thought at the look from Dracula's face went pale, that is paler at the sight of it. "If you need any further proof, I can prove a little insight to your evil plan. It's not really all that different from Cosmo whatever the fuck they call themselves. The main difference is to use Jesse in the place of the twilight princess, and use both the souls of the imaginary and real people on this plant for you own gain. Is that about right?"

Dracula staggered back almost tripping over his own feet. "You… you…"

"That's right me. Let me introduce you to a favorite of mine. **First gore technique Disemboweler**." A quick thrust of the hand Jake tore into the vampire's stomach and revealed him of its contents. "You look at little thin; here let me give you something to eat!" Jack thrust Dracula's own stomach into his mouth and stuffed them right down his throat! It really grossed any of the on lookers out, and any that were not used to seeing this sort of thing threw up on the spot.

"Hmmm, still too thin… I know you need more meat!" Grabbing hold of Dracula's arms Jake began to pull. Bone popped and cracked till finally the vampire's arms were torn clean off! Jake waved the arms in the air pretending to shake them, before proceeding to beat Dracula in the face with the dismembered limbs.

Jake grinned like a madman as he repeatedly said "Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself. Stop hitting yourself."

Negi who had finally regained consciousness limbed over to Ray and inquired him about what in the bloody hell was going on!

"What's gotten into Jack?" He asked the Reverend. The sight of Jack savagely beating someone with a pair of dismembered arms use quite nerve rattling.

"That ain't Jack, boy. That's Jake, my father, inside Jack's body."

"Oh," Negi frowned. "Is he always like this?"

"Most of time, only when he fights," Ray said watching the display. Only the hands remained of once was a full set of arms. Both continued to stare, till Negi broke the silence.

"It does explain a lot though." He said. He had a feeling Jack would do the same if ever given the chance.

Ray nods in agreement. There was no denying it his father was a bit crazy, but he had his moments, when those moments happen are few and far between, but they happen.

Tired of being this maniacs punching bag, Dracula trips Jake with is leg and jumps to his feet. Quickly regenerating his arms he summons a sphere of shadow to each hand and throws them at the gunslinger, who skillfully dodges each act with surprising grace and flexibility.

"Tch, I expected more." Suddenly blood exploded from Jake's arm! Then his other arm, and then his legs! Blood seeped through the sweat pours covering the gunslinger in a coat of red. Jake scowled; his power was literary tearing Jack's body apart. Jack's healing powers were struggling to adept the flex of power, tearing and ripping his muscles apart and healing them, and then repeat. If he didn't suppress his power soon, there wouldn't be a body to give back.

Dracula laughed at the sight of the gunslinger. "It must be a shame, not having a body that can hold your power." He mocked.

Jake smile solemnly. "True, it is a bit of a bother. But it's better than having a body that won't allow you to use your full power, right Dracula? I see it. That bond between you and Shihime, and as well as the bond that connects to the Mage of the beginning. That old relic is sucking you two dry isn't he? That's why you need the Slayer's claws to sever that bond."

The smile faded from the vampires face. He hated how this man seemed to know everything!

"Take them and go."

"What?" Did he hear that right? He was going to let him go?

"You heard me. I don't want to fight a man you can't use his full power, and next time we met I'll most likely have my body back so we can finally see which one of us is stronger once and for all. Now shoo."

"What of the girl?" There was no way that Jake or Ray was going to let him take Jesse.

"Take her for now. You'll hand her over to Cosmo-what's their name and we'll get her back then, but you must swear not to turn her. I know your master has no real interest in the well-being of this planet, so after you hand her over. You stay out of my way, and when those pieces of trash are out of the way we will finish this feud, pass that on to Asta for me. Oh and one more thing, I'll be taking this back." He said holding Gaia's shield.

Dracula was bewildered. How did he know the mistress true name? Could he be? Yes that had to be it that was the only thing that made sense. Summoning a portal, Dracula bowed deeply to Jake, and then left taking Jesse with him.

"I look forward to our next confrontation Child of the western front." Dracula said earnestly.

Jake frowned. This confirmed what he had known all along, but this was neither the time nor place to discuss about that. In the distance he could hear the humming of battleships approaching. They need to get out of here. With a sharp whistle, several dozen women jumped from the remains of the arena stands and landed in front of him.

"Chacha-45 Hellion at your service." The lead Doll soldier saluted.

"Collect all of them and open a portal to home." Jake ordered. Immediately the Dolls obeyed and rushed to complete their objective. In no time flat they had very one nicely bundled to gather and through the portal back to the McCoy ranch. Jake was the last one to go through, but not before leaving a nice little present for the incoming government troops.

"**Void Crush" **A large sphere of pure energy appeared in the air above the battleships, the poor basterds didn't even have time to scream before they were sucked into the dark hole and crushed to nothing.

For the first time in years Jake set foot on the front porch of his house. It's been so long, since he had left on his campaign of revenge and then imprisoned with in the Soul Flask and separated from his body as well as the oracle.

"Hellion put them to bed." He ordered. He stopped the one carrying Kaede. "Put her in my room."

"At once master," The purple haired chacha bowed. Jake thought her name was Ilia, but he couldn't remember. Sitting on the bench swing, he waited for the Chacha Dolls to finish their task. Minutes later they marched out the door and stood single file one the front lawn, waiting for their next orders.

"Do you wish to rest master? We can keep watch for you." Hellion offered, but Jake turned her down. He knew there most likely wouldn't be any threats tonight, but still he personally wanted watch over his family, like he should have done instead of going to war.

"No, I have another assessment for you girls. Tell me what the progress of our little scheme is."

"Everything is going just as expected. Our sisters have infiltrated all of the high ranking official homes and work places. They can move at any time." Hellion reported.

Jake nods. "Good, very good, now go and spread the word to your sisters in hiding. Tell them that the time to attack will be when the north and south shines with the leaves of life. Also if any do not wish to participate that is fine." The Dolls bowed again and then took off into the night.

Staring at the night sky Jake began to mull over what Dracula had said, _Child of the western front, the child of no man. _The very mention of that name pissed him off, and at the same time filled him with deep sorrow. He would have to tell them. Ray, John, Thomas, Jack, and Jesse, he would have to tell them truth about him, and about them.

"Accuse me?" A voice said making Jake jump out of his seat! He really must have been out of it if the metal girl could sneak up on him. The boards on the floor weren't that sturdy.

"Ah yes, what do you want girlie?" He asked embarrassed. Maybe he wasn't the best one for guard duty after all.

It was now Chachamaru's turn to embarrassed. She had eavesdropped on the old gunslinger, and heard what he had told her elder sisters to do. That though wasn't what she wanted to talk about.

"I have a question for you. It may seem silly, but do I have soul? Do any of us Dolls have souls? I… I have to know." She bagged.

Jake sighed. How in the hell was he supposed to know that? From what he could discern from Jack's knowledge of the girl, she was created by a girl named Chao Lingshin McCoy, Jack's granddaughter. Wow these kids sure did have some interesting adventures. Anyways the point was he had no hand in her creation. The original Chacha Dolls were bonded with the souls of fallen warriors, (Surprisingly all of them were women) and fused into the iron wood bodies. After that they were left to evolve on their own. Some had developed into something close to human, while other such as Hellion and her group had stayed the same, only taking orders from him without question.

Gently he lifted the robot girl's chin and wiped away the tears flowing from her face. "I not have an answer for you. However I believe that it is possible that you have developed your own soul though your memories and experiences, and most importantly the emotion that you feel, when I disappeared computers were just starting to make their mark on the world. They were cold emotionless machines, you are none of that. You cry when you sad, you laugh when you happy, and you blush when you in love, that child is human emotion. That is what makes you, you. Do you understand?"

Chachamaru nods, trying desperately to swipe away the tears of joy that flowed down her cheeks.

"Yes thank you." She said sitting on the bench. Jake sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her in a fatherly way. They sat there all night till the first rays of the sun began to peek out over the horizon.

"Alright," Jake stretched. "I'll get breakfast started, you go wake the others, but leave Kaede for now. She needs the rest."

"Ok," Chachamaru complied.

Ray hurt all over. The beating he took yesterday felt a thousand times worse today. That however was not what he was thinking about. No his thoughts were on something more important, his father. He was back, trapped in the body of his nephew, but back none the less. He wasn't happy as he should have been. He detested the fact that his father had let the monster take Jesse again!

"Wait, just calm down," Ray growls to himself. He couldn't blame his father for what was originally was his mistake. Plus nobody was able to continue fighting, so settling on a truce was the best option for them all to get out alive. Plus his father promised to take Jesse back, and a promise from Jake McCoy was unbreakable.

With his angry gone Ray walks into the kitchen were everyone was gathering for breakfast, prepared, by none other than his father, with assistance from Ku-Fei. He watched in fascination as the two worked in a frenzy of blade work and talent, throwing potatoes, spices, strips of bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes, and assorted fruits together into a the largest breakfast he's seen in years.

"Ah Ray finally out of bed I see." His father stated handing him a plate of everything. "That's good, we have much too prepare for."

"Really, and what would that be?" Ray asks digging into his plate. His father held up a letter with the governor's seal printed on it. Oh great this can't be good.

"We are invited to the governor's ball tonight. Well Negi boy is, but it says he can bring as many friends as he wants so will all be going." Jake stated as fact. Ray could tell that Negi wanted to protest against this, but what his father says go, so they might as well just accept it and go along with whatever he had planned.

"Oh and one more thing, you and the kid here will be taking these girls shopping for some fancy dress, seeing how we are in short supply." Jake continued throwing a large amount of money on the table. "Don't worry about the price; just make sure they look nice."

"What about Kaede? She's still a sleep." Negi stated noticing the ninja's absence.

"Don't worry," Jake said assumingly, "She'll be fine with me here. So the rest of you go and have fun." He told them taking a tray of food with him to his room where the ninja slept.

Kaede groans as she awakens from her slumber, which was hard, because the bed she was in was so comfortable that when she had woke up earlier, she feel back a sleep. Now she had to get up she told herself throwing her body of the bed and on to the floor. She needs to know where she is.

Picking herself off the floor she began to inspect the contents of the room. The bed was in the center against the back wall, a shelf filled with old black and white photos of a man and woman, and some newer colored ones of the same man with a different woman. Looking closer she saw that the man look very similar to Jack. The woman was very beautiful standing at the man's shoulder with a small child cradled in her arms. In the colored picture she noticed the man was much older. The blonde woman beside him held two children with black hair in her arms. One the bottom the words Jake and Eva were printed.

Wait a second Eva? Suddenly it clicked she had seen that woman before, when Evangeline showed then her adult form, the two where an exact match, and man's name Jake, she remembers the story the vampire told them so many weeks ago. Granted she felt a sleep towards the end, but he also matched the deception of the man from the story.

"So I'm in Eva's boyfriend's house? Weird." Kaede said moving to the left side of the room. There she found a lot of weapons, guns, knives, and a silver brief case? That was a little out of place. Then again you never know with magic items. For all she knew that could be a nuclear warhead.

Looking at the right wall, she found a collection of old newspaper clips dating back to 1914 a few mouth after the start of the first world war framed in glass. The words on the paper were very hard to read, and the picture was blurry and faded over time, but she was able to make out a man most likely a soldier with something in his arms. Below the picture she made out the words, Captain K McCoy finds ch in No man's. There was a second newspaper written in what she thought was Russian, so she had no way of reading what it said. Suddenly Kaede hears footsteps and quickly climbs into the bed and pretends to sleep.

The door creeks open revealing a man carrying a tray of food; it was not any man though it was Jack! She would have leapt out bed right there and then if she didn't notice something was off about him. There was no doubt it was Jack, but his aura was way off, plus the bond between them was hardly there. Like it was telling her that this was Jack, but yet it wasn't.

"You can stop pretending. I know you're awake." The man said sitting on the side of the bed. "Judging by you lack of excitement I guess you know I am not Jack."

Kaede nods. For some reason she couldn't meet his eyes and her words seemed to be caught in her throat. Then she fells a firm grip tight on her wrists. The man held them close to his face and inspects the strange red/brown rash that she knew wasn't there before.

"Yup, this is definitely iron blood poison." The man whistled. "Well only one way to get it out. Here bit down on this, this is going to hurt." He said handing her a stick. His hand started glow red hot and then he gently placed his hands on top of the infected area melting the infection.

Kaede screamed as hot magma pour from her hands, but the burning pain was soon replaced with icily pain as the man's hands where now covered in it. She watches as the man pulled back his hands and revealed a chunk of metal the size of golf ball.

"This here is how much rusted iron was in your blood. Had it continued to grow it would have cogged your blood stream and kill you." The man said throwing the chunk to the side.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"Don't worry about it. Now you may ask your questions."

"Oh ah, yes questions." How did he know she had questions? Course than again anyone would have questions if they found themselves in a strange room. "Ok first question where am I, and who are who?"

"Well you're in my room at the McCoy ranch, so I assure you are safe as are you friends." He said. Kaede looked out the door he had entered and saw the familiar hallway of the McCoy's ranch house, so that was true. "As for me I am Jake McCoy, better known as Jack's grandpa. Currently I am controlling his body till the end of this day."

"Why?" She asked.

"For reasons I cannot speak off at this time. Don't worry by tonight you will have Jack back. Now please ask another question." Jake encouraged.

"Ok, did you now Evangeline A.k McDowell?" She wanted to know if the woman in the picture was really who she thought she was, and about the two kids.

"She is my second wife." Jake said bluntly, making Kaede stagger from the news. "And the two kids in that picture there are our sons John and Thomas. In the other picture is me and my first wife Ester and or son Ray."

"Wait, wait, Jack is a vampire?" Kaede stuttered.

Jake smiles. "No, one fourth vampire, all that means is he's stronger than the average man, and is immune to the curse. I guess he also doesn't age as fast. It's the same for John and Thomas too, and Jack's Sister Jesse."

"Jack has a sister?" Kaede blurted out. She felt like she needs to lie down again. All these answers were really over whelming her simple mind.

"Twin sister actually," Jake corrected. "But there is still one more question you want to ask isn't there? Ask it and then eat."

"Alright the newspapers on the wall, what do they say?" She didn't know why this was such an important thing to know, but her ninja information gathering instincts were screaming at her to ask.

"Yes those, I was hoping you would ask, because honesty it's about time I tell someone about those." Jake said walking to the wall. Gently he swiped his hand over the glass. "This one on the left tells of an Irish soldier and the one on the right of a Russian soldier, both of them captains, both brave, and both found something in No man's land. The Irish named Kurt McCoy heard a cry well on the battle field, he ran towards it ignoring his comrades protest to return. He fell into a crater one not made by numerous bombs that shelled the land. This one ran much deeper as if something fell from the sky. Inside he found a small form of a baby boy. He did not know how it had gotten there or how it had survived, but he was determined to bring to safely. So he ran, ran has fast he could dodging bullets, artillery fire, barbwire, the elements, till he finally made it back to base. That child was me. They called me the child of no man's land, because they could never find my parents. So Kurt looked after me taught me wrong from write and all that jazz, till he died. There I was given over Winston Churchill, surprisingly was actually a wizard. Anyways he took me to the queen and she sent me to the magic academy there, because of my in extraordinary magic potential. After that I roamed around traveling America and the world till I finally ended up here."

Kaede had swirls in her eyes. She got the gist of the long story, but she didn't know why he was telling her all this, perhaps he just needed someone to tell. She wondered though why not tell Ray his own son? Then she remembered, there was more, he said there were two.

"What about the Russian?"

Jake smirks. "Your cleverer than people give you credit for you now that? Yes there was a second child a girl found by Captain Vald Resnov in the eastern front. That girl is Shihime or Asta my sister. We are two of the fallen reborn."

Authors note

Ok this chapter finally done, and man it's confusing, question finally answered and even more bringing asked.


	61. Chapter 61

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 61: Dance with a dagger in hand your left hand and a cross in you right.

I don't own Negima

Negi, Ray, and Kataro trump through the front door carrying well over a half a dozen dresses and accessories bought by the girls. Shopping with one girl is hard enough, but shopping with six and it was a nightmare to say the least. The only light side of this was that it was Jake's money being spent… wait he's been trapped in a jar for over thirty years where did he get… All the guys check their wallets.

"Crap!" They yelled in unison. They really got the wool pulled over their eyes on this one.

"I see you all got what you need for tonight." Jake said entering the room. He was dressed in his finest outfit black jeans, black boots with silver sewed on the toe, a white dress shirt, black vest and hat, and to finish it all off a black gun belt and the gun he used during the war, a .44 colt navy modified with explosive magic shot. "You better get ready; Ms. Kaede is way ahead of you all." He said stepping to the side to reveal Kaede dressed up like no one ever seen before!

Kaede blushes, everyone was looking at her. "Please don't stare, this is embarrassing." The dress she wore was blood red and out lined in black, the middle was a corset made to show a lot of cleavage and the shirt was similar to a kimono so almost her entire leg was showing. "Don't really feel comfortable in this, I mean it was your wife's dress." She said concerned that that dress would rip at any moment. She's seen the pictures of Jake's first wife Ester and they were not very close in size, height, or bust size.

"That's mom's dress? I didn't know she even owned a dress like that!" Ray exclaims. He too remembers that his mother defiantly didn't have a chest that big. He was expecting Kaede's twins to pop out of the scarlet silk at any moment.

"Alright, that enough staring," Jake clapped ushering the other girls into their rooms. "Get ready I want to be in the air by six." He stated shutting the door. Kotaro scratches his head confused.

"Why do we have to get ready so early? It's only one o'clock." The young hanyou asked. Jake ruffles his hair.

"I guess your father never told a thing about women has he?"

"No why?"

Jake smiles. "You'll understand one day."

It was a quarter to six when the girls finally finished, with whatever it was that they did, personally Jake thought they had finished hours ago and were simply making them wait just because they could.

The first to emerge was Sayo, sporting a snow white kimono with flower decorations and a yellow obi, it suited her perfectly. Second were the twins both wore the same style dresses, simple one piece gowns, pink in color. Third was Chachamaru, with her new realistic skin she was able to sect a dress that showed of her beautiful created skin. A backless green dancing gown suited her. Finally Konoka and Setsuna who each wore a fancy lacy dress with lots of furls, fitting for a princess of the Konoe clan, though Setsuna complained that the dress would infer with her combat skills. That was ok through, Jake had plan in case of unexpected attack.

Now it was the guys turn, Negi and Kataro wore black suits and used age deceiving pills, well Ray wore a non-weathered version of his usual attire, minus the black just coat.

Outside the airship from the governor arrived. The pilot made sure not to touch the ground or let any of the escorts leave the ship. They had received a phone call earlier saying that if they touched any part of the McCoy ground they would killed on sight, and left for the wolves.

Nervously the pilot watched the four men and six women board his vessel. Oh god he thought, he would demand a raise if he survives this. To make matters worse one of the men, the one sitting to the woman in the red dress began to sing, an oh so scary song.

_I'm a good old rebel and that just what I am._

_ For this fake land I do not care a damn. _

_ I hate this government and the sinners who run it. _

_ I hate the nations and kingdoms of the union. _

_ Killing crusaders, knights and any in my path, none shall escape my wraith._

_ I've been quiet for thirty years and now I'll yet out a yell. _

_ 6,987,938, dead by my hands, and soon I'll have the 7,000,000 to count. _

_ I don't want no pardon for anything I've done. _

_For I do not care a damn. _

"Ha this your captain speaking, saying were have arrived and that you should fasten your seat beats and a… be quiet, please?" The pilot announced nervously. He couldn't explain it but that man scared the living shit out of him!

"Was that really necessary dad?" Ray asks his father. Poor man was going to be scarred for life now, after hearing the anthem of the immortal army. Granted he didn't know it was Thee Jake McCoy singing it, but still that song scared people.

"Yes, yes it was, and now I'll be much more fun this night." His tone dictated that it wasn't the goo kind of fun. Ray paled at the sight of the red pill in his father's hand.

_No he didn't plan to. _He pleads, but his father disappeared in a swirl of dark energy, before he could try to stop him. This was bad. He knew what his father was going to do, and there was no one to stop him.

"Where did Jack, I mean Jake go Ray?" Negi asks the old gunslinger.

Ray shook his head. "Doesn't matter, now come on you have a date with the governor kid," _Mostly likely it will be a short one. _He grumbled looking up at the moon. _It's going to be a long bloody night. _

Just then the lights dimmed and a spot light shined down a figure flamboyantly making his way down the long elegant stair case was none other than Governor Kurt Gödel, former member of Ala Rubra, and swordsman of the Shinmei-ryū.

"Welcome, welcome my esteem guests; please direct your attention to our guest of honor for tonight Negi Springfield, son of the Thousand master, and of course the legendary Ray McCoy as well." Kurt announced dramatically pointing to the group standing by the door. "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation, Negi, Ray," The governor said smiling like a snake. Both Negi and Ray really wanted to punch the man's lights out.

"Yes, it's good to meet one of my father's friends." Negi greeted with clutched teeth. In truth he wasn't too thrilled about seeing the governor again. He was always trying to trick Negi into joining him on his insane revenge scheme against the senate.

"Yes I'm sure, now come we have much to talk about," Kurt said beckoning the young mage to follow. "Oh and you may only bring three of you companions." He added.

Negi looked to Ray. Things were different this time around, and that means the danger was different too, so he would have to choose wisely, but it was reassuring to know the reverend would be here to protect those left behind.

"Ku-Fei, Kaede, and Sayo," These three he knew would be the best. They all were close as family to him and could handle the ugly truth of his past.

Kurt nods, "Very well, follow me."

Kurt led them to his personal office. There he had them all take a seat in front of his desk. Behind him was a gaint portrait of Negi's mother Akira, the slight of which really creped the young mage out because she was nude with leaves covering her privates. He swore he would trounce the man as so as he was done talking.

"Well Negi," Kurt began folding his hands together. "Do you want to know the truth about your mother and father? Did you know your mother was Arika Anarchia Entheofushia? The Queen of Calamity, the one who destroyed her own country?" He screeched, first he would enrage the body and then he would be eating out of his hand. That was the plan, but Negi didn't react, nor show any outward emotion.

"Yes, I knew that, and I also know that she wasn't anything like you said, she was a kind and caring person who loved her country and its people. Just because you didn't agree with her methods doesn't mean you can call her by such despicable names." Negi calmly rebuked the governor. "I also know that the senate is responsible for the attack on my village, and most like they are the very same ones who started the war, though at that time they were the High counsel of the new world church."

Kurt flinched, how, how did this kid know so much! Very few knew the truth of his heritage and even fewer knew that the Megalomesembria senate was mostly comprised of members of the fallen church order.

"How did you know that?" It was now Negi's turn to smirk.

"It was quiet simple to figure out really. My enhanced magic ability, and the fact that my father and the Queen of Ostia were rather close it logical to think that that they fell in love, but thanks to you I was able to finally confirm it. As for the senate members, what a better way to hid from you enemies then to change you names and "Fix" the problems of the world well using Ala Rubra and the Queen of Ostia and The Dark king to do the hard work. I know you also want to get back at them for trying to execute my mother, who you love, if that really creepy painting behind you says anything. However I'm afraid to inform you that you will not have you revenge."

Kurt quirked an eyebrow, "Oh really, do you plan to stop me? If so I will eliminate you here and now, no one will get in my way of revenge not even you the son of the woman I love!"

Negi shook his head. "It's not me, and no one will stop you. He will just kill them before you do."

"What do you mean? Who is this he you speak off?" Kurt demanded angrily. Just then a drop of red fell on to his desk from the floor above, where the senate members were gathered. Being governor he had the power to order them to attend his little party. The phrase keep your enemies close was his mantra. More drops fell from the ceiling, the strong smell of iron told that it was blood.

"What's this? What's going on?" The governor asked no one in particular. It was at that moment that one of guards to the senate burst through the doors. The only problem, he was missing his legs.

"Sir, the senate they've all been killed!" The guard spluttered was he slowly started to fade. Kurt ran to his side and tried to shake the man for answers.

"Who, who killed them! Tell me!" He yelled. He would kill the one who stole his revenge!

"It was-ga!" the man's words were snuffed out by the blade that pieced his neck; the assassin was a blue haired maid, Kurt knew as Annabelle the sweet maid who feed the orphans, and worked hard every day. Too think she just killed a man, a palace guard no less, in cold blood.

"Annabelle, why have you betrayed me?" Kurt demanded. The maid simply looked at him with dead eyes, eyes of someone who had seen much evil and had done even more.

"I haven't betrayed you, because I have never served you. My mission was to ensure that all of my master's enemies were gathered together so they maybe dealt with all at once. Any other who are evil and corrupt as they will be eliminated by my sisters, including you Governor Gödel," she said stabbing the man in the chest, and then kicking him hard into his own desk sending to splinters.

Struggling to his feet the Governor was determined to find out who had throated his plans. "What have I done to become you so called master's enemy?" He asked pressing down on the wound on his chest.

Annabelle narrowed her eyes at the man. She hated his arrogance, but he deserved to know why he was going to die, she guessed. "You were trying to steal my master revenge and were interfering in greater plan beyond your comprehension. Your single minded plan to save only the humans of this world is not the right course. There for to ensure the future, you will be killed," She stated charging the wounded Governor. However before she could deal the final blow she was stabbed through the chest! Kurt had managed to grab hold of his sword used it to skewer his attacker.

"Ah! I will not fall to one such as you!" He mocked. His victory was short lived as the maid thrust her hand blade into his neck killing him for good. Before he pasted on though, Kurt realized what she was. "You're… a… doll." He gasped as the life finally life his body. Negi and the girls stared at the assassin, everything happened so fast that they had no way of helping the man, so they stood against the wall waiting for her next move, but she made no aggressive efforts towards them. Instead she pointed to the door and said.

"Go on floor up, my master will be waiting for you." Annabelle said dejected as she walked over the guard's corpse. "I must bury this man, and inform his family of his passing, it is the least I can do." Negi nods in understanding, and left the room with the other following close behind.

"Are you sure it's alright to leave her there Negi? I mean she did kill two people right in front of us." Sayo said concern about the young mages handling of the Governor's death. It was like he didn't care at all.

Negi sighed he knew this was going to happen. "What could we do? Arrest her? She's too strong for that. We would have to kill her, but then we would have her master to deal with and if it's who I think it is, then we wouldn't stand a chance." He explained climbing the stairs.

"Who is her master, Negi?" Ku Fei asked. This was very confusing, but she trusted Negi, and that's all she needed to know. Kaede was the one to answer her question.

"It's not hard to figure out Ku," the ninja said as they come to the senate room doors, and flung them open revealing the true assassin. "The one who wants revenge for what they did to his family, Jake McCoy," She whispered as the blood soaked figure turned their way. The face was different, but Kaede knew from the pictures that it was indeed Jake, still trapped in Jack's body. He used the red changer pill turn Jack's appearance into his own. They now stood face to face with the Dark gunslinger of the magic world.

"Hello everybody," Jake said sweetly as if wasn't in a room covered in blood. "How is you night going so far? Bad? Well it's about to get a lot worse." He said as screams echoed from the ballroom. The black monsters of Cosmo Entelecheia were attacking!

Jake grinned evilly "Now let's get this war over with shall we?"

Author's note

Well this chapter finally done. Kurt dead, yeah I didn't really like him. But what's the rest of Jake revenge plan? Find out next chapter.


	62. Chapter 62

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 62: Jack's return and the war begins

I don't own Negima

In towns all across the magic world, the Dolls of the immortal army were raising up after years of hiding. The ones who had stationed themselves in the homes of the rich and corrupt, slit the throats of their false masters and left their worldly treasures to the one you truly needed it. The ones who had settled and raised the orphans of the war that no one wanted, made the difficult choice of going to their beloved master's side, or staying with their beloved children. Most elected one to stay well the others left to fight, some of the children wanted to come with them, but were forced to stay behind. War was their profession, not their children's. Finally the ones hiding in the wastes armed themselves to the teeth and with the most advance tech they had, flew their battleships to the place where it ended, and where it would begin again. The army of the immortal Dolls had returned and was tolling the bells of hell as they went to what could be their final resting place.

Jake blew apart another black monster with a quick wave of his hand, his power was still over charging Jack's body, and pretty soon he would have to leave, less he permanently damage his grandson's soul. Even now he could feel his own soul struggling to stay glued to this body, but it would be no use, so he might as well do something useful before he goes.

Arriving on the balcony was Ray was protecting the others; Jake stepped on to the ledge and gave a sharp ear piercing whistle!

"Hey Brigitte, hurry up!" He called out to the open sky. The other thought him crazy till a large flying pirate ship flew to meet him. Aboard the ship was thousands of Chacha Dolls, armed to the teeth and dressed in army uniforms. One tall black haired one with a Green Beret hat steps forward and salutes to the gunslinger.

"Chacha-one codename Brigitte at your service sir!" The doll salutes, and then takes a knee along with all the others aboard the ship, Jake smiles kindly lifting the kneeing doll to her feet.

"It's good to see you again Brigitte." Jake said affectingly patting the doll on the head. A faint shade of pink fell across her face. "Now let's get this bird in the air." He says climbing aboard the ship. The others follow his lead and hop aboard.

"Wow this is amazing!" Negi said observing the ship as it began to move. He had heard of these ships. They were the original battleships of the magical world, created years ago during the first civil war. Even todays ships had nothing of the raw fire power that this ship processed, and those were equal to Jack Rakan's attacks.

Ahead of them a large number of black monsters appeared to halt their advance.

"Alright, full speed head! Prepare all cannons for broadside! All units prepare for battle! We must get Jesse back at all costs!" Jake spurred. The Chacha's yet out a loud battle cry as they did as they were ordered. "It's good they still got their attitude, but this will be difficult to fight those monsters without wings."

"Actually sir," Brigitte interjected, "We do have wings. Allow me to present the Chacha aerial combat unit!" She said directing everyone's attention to the units coming from below deck, equipped with large metal wings on their back.

Jake blinked, "When did you do that?"

"A man with a mechanical eye and arm dressed in black and a black haired Chinese girl come by years ago and gave us this technology. They said we would need it. They also stood us where you were, which is how we got here so fast." Brigitte explained to her master. Negi and the others knew who the two strangers were; apparently Future Jack and Chao were still meddling in the past.

"Well that's fine. Now go prepare your troops, while I take with these youngsters." Jake ordered. The commander Doll saluted and left the bridge, when she was out of sight, Jake slumped against the railing, sweating like it was hundred degrees; in fact he was literally starting on fire!

"Looks… like my time… is up… listen all of you… get Jesse back, and Ray tell Thomas to get his ass over here, I'll get John… I have a plan to fix almost everything…. Dammit! Sorry can't talk anymore, bye son." A blue glow over took Jack's body as Jake's spirit fell out of it and into the night sky. When it finally died down Jack returned to normal.

"Damn what the fuck happened?" He mummed as three bodies dog piled on top of him. Jack tried to push his girlfriend and the pinkettes off because they were crushing him, but gave up when they refused to bulge and embraced them. "Did ja miss me or something?"

The girls pulled back and smiled, "Not at all."

"I thought so," He laughed lifting them up and bear hugging them. Payback never looked to cute.

Negi grinned at the sight. He had his best friend back finally. Now was not the time for happy reunions though, there was still the matter of the evil organization to take care of.

"Hum Jack I'd hate to interrupt, but we kind of have very pressing matters to attend to." Negi indicated the mass of black monsters and the floating castle beyond.

Releasing the girls Jack step forward next to Negi and smirked. "Well then we better get started." This was it. The legendary battle that made Negi famous in their previous time stream, and now he was going to be a part of it, hell yeah. This was going to fun.

"Excuse me?" Brigitte interrupted appearing between the two warriors. "If you would be following me, we will run you through the plan." She said waving the group down to the main deck and directed their attention to the row of Ariel type Chacha units.

"These are our strongest and most talented Ariel units. Once we attack the horde with our main battery these units will slip all of you in. That way you don't waste your energy flying and fight these flies, and we get more people behind enemy lines. As this is our greatest battle since the war, I'm assigning you Chacha-002 Vela and 003 Kata on this mission. You can't get much stronger than them when it comes to our kind." Brigitte proudly boasted. She wished she was the one going, but she must stay and keep watch over the troops.

"We appreciate it." Jack and Negi bowed to the Doll commander. It was reassuring to know that they'll have someone to watch out for the weaker members of the group. Not that they didn't have faith in their abilities, but other than Ray, Kaede, Kataro, and Ku, the others were not at the level to be taking on Fate's mass produced brethren.

Brigitte waved them off, "No thanks is needed. We are happy to help Master's family. We will begin operation in two minutes, please prepare yourselves." She ordered, before leaving them. The deck was completely cleared of everyone except the one who were supposed to be there. All the aerial units picked a passenger and waited.

"It is an honor to be flying with you, sir," Kata said grabbing hold of Negi. In the back you could see Ku's face light up red with anger and jealously.

"Now, now Ku remember you temper," Kaede lectured just as Vela grabbed hold of Jack.

"You remind me of Master I hope you'll be gentle on our first ride." Vela said sweet clinging to Jack's back. He could practically feel Kaede's heated gaze, what's more he felt this was some kind of prank by the doll or something because he could already fly.

"Don't worry," Ray told the two girls. "Those two always mess around like that. They did it all the time with Eva."

Kaede bit her cheek glared off to the side. "Fine but one wrong move and she'll be MIA.

"Yeah," Ku agreed, "Um what's MIA?"

"Oh Ku…" Negi shook his head.

"Listen up!" Brigitte yelled over the roaring winds and monster of the horde. "It's time for operations to begin. All units in position, Good open fire with Grand O Rio Cannon! Clear the path!" The Front portion of the ship broke apart revealing a massive multi barreled cannon. Blue energy charged with in as it climbed towards maximum.

"READY AIM FIRE!" Brigitte commanded.

The cannon erupted in a beam of blue that threaded through the monster horde like a hot knife through butter. The ship moved forward right into the middle of the open space created guns blazing!

"GO NOW!"

The Ariel units took up their cargo and blasted off into the skies. Leaving their sisters behind has a cloud of black descended upon them. Streaks of laser light flashed through the cloud of monsters as the immortal Dolls showed these mindless beasts why they were the most feared army in the world.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Sayo wondered concerned for the doll soldiers. They just met, but Rubi had told her to respect such character as theirs. Giving there life for strangers was not many could do.

"I wouldn't worry," Ray spoke up, "They survived the magic wars. It will take much more than a bunch of low level monsters like those black things to take them down."

Kata nodded her head in agreement. "Your right master Ray, besides we have our own objective. Behold the enemy fortress dead head."

A gaint black spiraling tower floated over the ruins of the old capital, right on top of the gate leading to Mahora. Somewhere inside was Jesse, Jack's sister, the key to all of this. Strange how the universe still gives the bad guys some way to complete their evil scheme. Negi wondered how things would be if Asuna had discovered him again, but quickly pushed that thought away. It was ancient history, maybe someday she would return to her roll of the twilight princess, but it would not be through him. So what did that make Jesse? Now that he thought about it, all of the McCoy's Ray, John, Thomas, and Jack. All for them held control of a one major element, Wind, lightning, water, fire, earth, and Light and dark as a bonus for Ray, but what did it mean?

"Negi snap too it! We got company." Jack pointed to the three figures floating in the sky head. It was Fate's brethren Fire, water, and lightning. "You go on head, me and Negi these punks." Jack boasted taking flight, Negi followed suit. Both stared down the mass produced Fates well the other snuck by.

"You didn't try to stop them?" Negi asked the dolls.

"There is no need." The fire fate said arrogantly. "We still have many stronger comrades waiting for them. Your friends don't stand a chance."

"Really then we better hurry up and get this over with then." Jack said flaring his energy. Flames filled the air, well lightning circled Negi.

"You don't stand a chance either." Fire fate said flaring his own power.

"Don't count on it. Negi lets show them how out matched they really are."

Author's note

Sorry this chapter is so short and poor quality. I'm having a bad week of writers block. So updates will take a while. Please be patient and hopefully the next chapter is better.


	63. Chapter 63

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 63: Magica Erebea Angelus

I don't own Negima

Another explosion echoed across the night sky as Jack and Negi clashed with the three Averruncus, but Kaede nor Ku looked back, they had to keep forging ahead for the sakes of everyone. Besides they knew Jack and Negi could take care of themselves.

"Do think they'll be ok?" Fuuka asked her big sister figure. She was still new to the magic thing and didn't know of the real power that the two time travelers' processed. Another column of flame shot into the air touching the sky.

"Of course they'll be alright!" Fumika protest, "Jack and Negi are the best!"

"Well," Ray interrupted "They may not be the best but they can take those jokers down no problem. Right now I'm the best chance we got to get into that tower. So here's the thing you gals will continue on your way to the tower while deal with this chap here." Ray pointed out the dark figure a top a rock formation; it was none other than Dynamis, one of the original generals that fought in the war twenty years ago.

"I see you still very perceptive Ray, thou truly are a troublesome thorn in my master's side." Dynamis said raising his figure at the group. "But thou art foolish to think I will let those lesser pass! **Rabidus Umbra**! (Raging Shadow)"

A black beam of magic shot out of Dynamis's forefinger, but Ray simply caught it in his hand and sent it hurdling back at its caster cutting the Dark mages cheek.

"If we're going to do this don't use my techniques, you bring shame to them." Ray snorted, bad guys always being lazy and stealing the moves of real warriors. You never see him taking the fast and easy way, that's why he can say he's the strongest fighter to emerge from the war.

"Now let me show you the proper way to use that attack! **Divider of light and dark turn the sun black and banish the moon to oblivion, Rabidus Umbra!" **A black beam of magic shot from Ray's forefinger just as it did with Dynamis only this one was five times the size of his! The shadows devoured everything in their path, and even Dynamis who was a shadow user himself had to dodged or be destroyed by the darkness.

"Impressive show but your friends still won't pass." Dynamis boasted, only for Ray to smirk at the dark mage's words. "What's so funny?" He demanded. He would make sure this aged fool was put in this place!

"Nothing, just well their already gone." Ray said pointing to the dots in the distance. Even Dynamis had to emit the wool was pulled over his eyes with this one. They must have taken off when he was busy dealing with **Rabidus Umbra**.

"Huh, those little pests may have slipped by, but it will make no difference in the end. I will simply defeat you, your nephew, and the Springfield boy, and then return to finish the rest later." Dynamis boasted activating his battle mode. His robes dissolved and took shape of gaint arms on his shoulders, his face was that of a white mask with horns around his neck and various spikes covered his body. "Prepare yourself! For thou shall face the full might of Dynamis!"

"Oh shut up and talk normal for once! This isn't the fucking middle ages!" Ray shouted interrupting the mage's speech. "By the way you still have to beat me before you can move on. That's how this game works, and right now you aren't in very good spot."

"What makes you say that?"

Ray smiled, "This **Rabidus lux lucis** (Raging Light)." A beam of pure magical light shined from Ray's finger illuminating the area with a light so bright that you would go blink looking at it, and in Dynamis's case wither.

"AHHHH Damn you! You dare do this to the servant of god?" All that response got him was a hard punch in the face!

"You still think that lowly fool is a God!" Ray spat crushing Dynamis into the ground! "As both a reverend and a revelator I cannot condone such blasphemy!" Ray raged smashing Dynamis's face again and again with his fist. It was time to deliver this evil from the world.

Summoning a horde of shadow spikes, Dynamis managed to throw the enraged gunslinger off of him, and regain his footing, but Ray was an old dog with lots of tricks. Skidding on the heel of his boot across the ground Ray turned on the heel and smashed his other leg into the dark mage's stomach, then a left hook, and a right and finally six shots from his six shooter right in the belly!

"Gah!" Dynamis yelled holding his stomach. This fight was going to be tougher then he thought it would be. The wounds on his stomach quickly healed. Summoning a horde of shadow spears, Dynamis ordered them to attack. Making Ray dance around the battle fight trying desperately to avoid from being impaled!

"Damn basterd never fought fair!" Ray complained side stepping another spear, only for another to appear behind him, he quickly spun left avoiding the attack, but it was none stop! Every time he avoided one, another took its place! It was exhausting! And being his age he got exhausted very quickly.

"Time to step up, **Magia Erebea: Atrum lux lucis Angelus** **vultus (**Dark light Angelic form)"The left side of Ray's body turned black as the night sky with white tribal marking engraving on his arm, the right side of his body stayed the same with black marking appeared on his right arm, but that wasn't all Ray's trench morphed into a set of wings one black and one white, giving him the appearance of an angel of death. "Are you ready to expect your punishment?" Ray asked stretching his wings. Evangeline taught him Magia Erebea long ago and this is the final result of years of developing it.

"Thou think growing a set of chicken wings will save form thy defeat?" Dynamis taunted. Really though he was wary of this new form. He's seen the power Jack and Negi had gained from their Magia Erebeas and there was no telling the power a seasoned warrior like Ray could wield, especially when he could control his greatest weapon the shadows with but a snap of his fingers.

"We could stand here all day and taunt back and forth or we can actually start this fight, which one do you want to do?" Ray said dodging Dynamis's punch, looks like they were going to fight, good because talking is boring.

"That the best you got?" Ray asked sidestepping around the dark mage's muscled frame, delivering a series of punches that would have shattered a normal man's ribs into dust in the giant's side.

"Come on you got to do better than this I'm an old man, you never age!" Ray said stabbing both of his forefingers into the dark mage's back. "**Duel shot:** **Rabidus Umbra, Rabidus Lucis**!" Dark and light beams of magic pieced through Dynamis's back and exited out the front where his lungs where located. He fell to the ground gasping for air as the smoke from his burn organs filled his throat.

Dynamis growled in pain as he waited for his lungs to regenerate. Ray had bested him twenty years ago, he had thought without Al's help and the passing of time the playing field would have been evened but he was wrong! The basterd was without question the strongest among them, excluding his master of course. There had to be away. Then it came to him, the McCoy girl Jesse, the rune within her prison could transfer her powers to him. Chanting the incantations to activate the runes, Dynamis began to laugh like a mad man when the power of Jesse's **Magia Erebea Terra Dea Vultus** (**earth Goddess form) **flowing into him!

_You think you can control my power? Well guess again those who steal from mother earth pay the ultimate price._ Jesse warned, she was tired of people stealing her powers, even if she couldn't stop it, she could still place a seed of revenge for herself.

"Heh, the little princess is full of herself." Dynamis scoffed at Jesse's threat thinking it as nothing then a desperate captives rambling.

"What was that?" Ray asked fiercely. For a second he felt Jesse's presence, and then it faded into Dynamis. Whatever those basterds are doing to her he would make sure they suffered for it!

The dark mage smirked under his mask. "Nothing, I'm curious to know how it feels to be killed by the powers of the very same person you've been trying to save for sixteen years; **Magia Erebea Terra Dea Vultus!"**

The earth broke beneath Dynamis's feet and piled on top of him making a mountain of earth and stone, which began to mold into the shape of human… a very large human, somewhere in the gaint size.

"Behold **terra lucrum (Earth Gaint)!" **Dynamis thundered, standing over six stories high the earthen monster was truly one of Jesse's greatest creations.

Ray grimaced at the sight of the monstrosity. He felt both pride and worry at the sight of it, pride for Jesse you created and worry because it was in the hands of evil. There only one thing to do, go all out!

"**Blood Rayne**!" Black and red shadows formed around Ray as he charged the gaint. Dynamis struck with his left hand, but the swirling death shadows cut right through it like butter! Ray ran up the side of the arm, cutting down the earth golem summoned by Dynamis without phase, but that wasn't all he was doing, no a trial of black whipped in his wake cutting the earth golems are as he went higher and higher!

On top of the golem's head Dynamis stared in horror as Ray drew closer and closer. He summoned a volley of shadow spikes to intercept the gunslinger, but they were quickly absorbed by Ray's black wing and returned to him in several beams of** Rabidus Umbra** that destroyed even more of the golem till only the head remained, but leaving no more land for Ray to run on. That however wasn't a problem he had wings after all and thanks to the sudden up draft of wind from falling derbies he was able to land atop the head right in front of Dynamis. Where Ray wasted no time in grabbing the dark mage by the head and slowly began to crush his skull.

"This is it. Time for you to meet the maker Dynamis and this little spell will make it an express trip **Radiance!**" A blinding light burst forth from Ray's white wing, dispersing the shadows that covered the dark mage and revealed a withered old man. "So this is what you look like underneath all that shadowy crap? I gotta say you look like a horse's ass. Well I'd to stay and chat, but I got more important things to take care of. Oh and watch out for the thorns." Ray smiled flying away.

Dynamis wondered what he meant when he said beware of the thorns. He then realized that golems head was still floating in midair, and the sound of Jesse's words rung in the forefront of his mind as rose bush bloomed in front of him with vines of thorn whips growing from it. The vines start to form into the shape of a young girl. A devious smile could be seen on its face as it swayed over to him.

_I told you, those who steal from mother earth pay the price. _The thorn woman suddenly bursting into vines and flowed into Dynamis's open mouth, the thorns cutting and ripping his insides as they traveled throughout his body and growing out of his skin till he was completely covered in vines and roses, the golems head fell to pieces dropping the planted Dynamis to the earth stuck in an eternal hell forever.

"Well done Jesse." Ray said looking down at Dynamis; this was a fitting punishment for the dark mage. He looked towards the dark tower. That was where Jesse was, and he would finally full fill his promise to recuse her. The explosions from Jack and Negi's battle drew his eye, he knew Jack could feel it, the presence of his twin, and it was getting railed up.

"Hurry up Jack, She been waiting long enough." Ray said flying away towards the tower.

Jack dodged another strike from the Sextum the Averruncus of water. She was really annoying, but nothing more than a nuisance really. Several time he had been caught by her water cube prison, but was easy able to break free with **Rabidus Incendia**, that though was the problem because any of his fire attacks were canceled by Sextum's water attacks and vice versa making the battle stalemate.

"This is pissing me off!" Jack's aura flared with power as he charged ten **Rabidus incendias** on the tip of each of his fingers and fire them point blank in Sextum's face! Vapor rising the female Averruncus into steam. Jack didn't stop there though; using his masterly of fire he ignited the air around him into an inferno of flames, so any water, moisture, etc. was absolutely gone.

"I'm sick of playing with these puppets. **Magica Erebea: Phoenix Vulcanus Vultus **(Phoenix Fire god form)" Jack's trench coat morphed into a set of fierily feathered wings colored in flames (orange). Zipping through the skies in sphere of flaring might Jack appeared behind Quartum and Quintum, grabbed both by the necks and shot the high into the atmosphere.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Quintum yelled as they climbed higher and higher till even the mountains below looked like little specs. He tried to use his fire magic to escape, but it was quickly absorbed by those blasted wings. He turned to his partner Quartum for help, but found that the silent wind user was content to meet his end. "No come on do something!"

"Shut up and die like a man at least you puppet!" Jack rocketed down towards the ground summoning two shadow clones to grab hold of the puppets as he hovered from above. "**Falling Super Nova!" **The four hit the ground hard! Two massive explosions rocked the earth as the fierily power equal to a nuclear missile burnt the two puppets down to nothing.

"He may have been a basterd, but blackjack did have some interesting moves." Jack said observing the damage. Negi flew up beside him and inspected his wings in wonder.

"Wow amazing Jack! These wings are completely different than any other kind you've used before, it almost like their real." The young wizard gusted over the feathered limbs. He had no idea that Magia Erebea could be used in such away. "How did you come up with this?"

Jack shrugged, "Don't know just kind of came to me. Maybe it's a remnant of Grandpa's spirit; he did have a lot of techniques hidden in that mind of his. Enough of that though we got to get moving!" Jack spurred taking off towards the castle with Negi following behind.

Author's note

Hey everybody finally got another chapter up! Sorry it took so long, but like I said I was having writers block. This chapter is better, but still no up to par, but it can only get better. Next chapter will be a Christmas special on count of the session and the fact it almost been one year since I started this story. Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate and remember it's not all about the presents.


	64. Chapter 64

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 64: The cat of Christmas past

I don't own Negima

It was finally that time of year, it was the beginning of the Christmas season and for a certain childhood time traveling teacher mage, it was a time to relax from his stress full teaching job and settle down with his girlfriend with some nice hot coco. That is what Negi would like to do at least. Unfortunately he had to help with the Christmas festival and new student settle in.

"Miss McCoy I know that this is a big change for you, but could you please perhaps at least try to get along with the other girls." Negi pleaded with his new student.

Jesse McCoy, Jack McCoy's twin sister scowled at the little mage. She didn't want to get along with these ignorant fools! The ones like Kaede, Ku Fei, Sayo, Mana, and the twins were the only ones she could stand to be around. She swore she would go crazy if she had to listen to another idiotic speech from Ayaka.

"This is stupid! I never wanted to go to this dumb school! This place almost makes me wish I was back with that basterd vampire Dracula!" Jesse complained. Being isolated from normal people for almost her entire life, Jesse had become a bit of a social reject. For some stupid reason the dean, Takahata or someone who liked screwing with her life thought she needed to experience a normal life, and sent her to live with her brother here. So far the results have not been satisfactory. Jesse is anything, but normal, like most of the girls at Mahora. Her violent temper though had resulted in many earthquakes, and her bonding time with Jack translated as the two sparing causing not only more earthquakes, but many fires as well.

Negi sighed. The two truly where twins, Jack acted the same way when they first met, it was like the cowboy couldn't go a day without breaking something. The only reason he was the way he was now, was because of his girlfriend, Kaede Nagase. But Jesse might be a different matter, seeing how an all girls' school wasn't exactly the best place for a girl to find someone.

"It's Christmas break Jesse. Go have fun and make some friends, and I don't mean at the bar you and Jack go to. Real friends, I'm sure you'll find that your classmates aren't as bad as you think they are." Jesse huffed at the small teacher, but eventually nodded and left the room. Negi was her brother's best friend, and he was just trying to be nice, she couldn't stay mad at him.

Outside Jack was enjoying a casual smoke in the snow. Now being a fire user had its advantages and disadvantages when it was cold out. The advantage was that you were your own living thermos, the disadvantage was you tended to metal all the snow around you making quite the scene.

"Wow it's like spring!" Fuuka cried sitting one the nice dry grass that surrounded Jack. There was a complete five foot diameter circle around him of pure grass.

"Yeah it's so warm I don't even need my coat!" Fumika said shredding her extra layers, "Hey Jack why don't you help with the decorating? Don't you like Christmas?"

Jack smiled, guessed he was looking a little sour; it wasn't that he disliked Christmas, no in fact he loved it! It just the fact that… "The pine tree burst into flames to easy, if I get to close puff! Christmas tree becomes burnt charcoal. So it's better if I stay way." He emitted embarrassed, it had to do with the heater effect he has, just look at the area around him, how hot do you think it is around him?

A jolly laugh filled that air. All eyes turning in it direction and saw Thomas McCoy snowboarding down the sidewalk and throwing snowballs at his son Kataro, who followed close behind.

"Come on you got to be faster than that boy!" Thomas yelled to his son, jumping over Jack and the twins throwing a large amount of snow over the trio as he passed. He was using his ice abilities to make snow beneath his feet like iceman from X men.

"I'll get you!" Kataro yelled after his father running over the snow hill covering Jack and the twins. It began to melt and the three watched the father son duo ran off creating more mayhem as they went.

"Well," Jack yawned, "Better go check on Jesse at Grandma's. I have a feeling that Negi's little speech was met with resistance." Jack said melting the remainder of the snow off him and girls and made his way towards the cottage, it was weird to think of her as his grandma, but the evidence is in the genes.

Eva's Cottage

Jesse sighed as she nursed the cup of hot coco in her cold hands. She had actually done as Negi had asked and gone and help decorate, but things didn't go very well. The mere thought of it was vexing. She was a highly trained earth sorceress, and the greatest Earth user ever and she couldn't decorate a damned tree! All because the stupid glass kept breaking in her damned hand!

"You should really learn to restrain yourself dear," Evangeline scolded, "When you're in a foil mood, your magic tends to go haywire, which is why those blobs shattered."

"I know grandma, but I just don't fit in here! Why can't we just go have Christmas at the ranch?" Jesse whined. A giant tick mark appeared on Eva forehead at the grandma comment, she and Jake had officially married and now she was officially branded loli grandma by Rakan, course this might just be fate catching up with her too.

"Because Jack wants to spend Christmas with Kaede, and it wouldn't be Christmas without him, plus I still can't leave so that's all the more reason to party here." Eva said taking the seat across from Jesse. She wanted to help her granddaughter more, but she felt the same about being stuck in this school. "Listen Jesse don't judge the others on Ayaka's annoying attitude. Go to the party, have fun, and then enjoy Christmas with your family. If you keep this sour mood up Santa will leave you nothing, but coal."

"You believe in Santa?" That was surprising, Jesse thought to herself, Eva would have been the last one she would have suspected still believe in the child's tale, especially at five hundred years old.

"I know that look and I'll have you know Santa is very real. Why two hundred years ago on this day I had just finished breaking into this poor folk's house and stole it for my own. That night after I fell asleep in front of the dying fire a woke to the scent of good magic, but when I a woke there was nothing but coal stuffed in the stocking above the fireplace, which was good because the fire had gotten low and I needed more fuel." Jesse was stupefied by either the fact that Santa was real or Eva finally went crazy or more so that she was grateful getting coal was perplexing and had no idea how that was relevant to what they were talking about.

"So you're saying I should be bad?" Jesse inquired, she got a swift bonk on the head from Eva for that one.

"No you twit! I'm saying you should be good because more than likely you won't be stuck out in the cold, but you will be if you keep up this altitude!" Evangeline yelled fiercely. Suddenly the front door swung open with Jack and the twins standing in the entrance. "Oh good Jack you're here, please talk sense into your sister for me." Eva said sweetly leaving the room.

Jack sighed taking a seat across from his sister, he knew this was coming, he just had hope it wouldn't. "I see you took Negi's advice." Jack said indicating the numerous cut marks on her hands and fingers. Normally small cuts like those would have disappeared in seconds with their healing factor, but with Jesse in such a funk, her magic was swirling around confused.

"Why do am I forced to be friends with those fools. I don't understand why it's not enough that I get along with Kaede and the others." She didn't know this but the magic counsel (What's left of it) believed her to be a threat and had ordered the Dean to integrate her into modern mundane societally. Course when the Dean told Jack and the other McCoy's they were outraged, but thought Jesse should give normal life a chance, and if she didn't adept then screw the counsel, it's not like they had any authority to back up there decisions anymore.

"Just give it a few more weeks Jesse, and if you still hate it here we'll go get you set up at the Ranch. Now get on over to Rubi's place. She wants to give you one of mom's dresses to wear at the party tonight, so don't disappoint her." Jack told or rather ordered her. He breathed a sigh of relief when she nodded and made her way out the door. He really didn't what to do anymore, and hoped Rubi would have better luck, seeing how she looked exactly like their mother.

At Rubi's house with was another cottage similar to Eva's deeper in the woods. Jesse modeled one of her mother's few dresses. It was a simple red dancing dress with rose designs. Sayo her wonderful former ghostly cousin stood next to her similar white dress.

"You two look great!" Rubi said excitingly taking picture of the two. She was having a wonderful time teasing the two girls. Not that they weren't looking very beautiful, but making the two blush rosy red was just too much fun; it was like when she and Abi used to go out on dates. "Alright I'll see you too later have fun!" Rubi waved them off. She hoped Jesse would be alright, she was still so awkward with other people.

At the dance everyone was having a good time dancing, chatting, and just being plain silly. The Mahora girls quickly placed their calms on the attending males. Some girls many the ones of 3-A had placed their hopes of dancing with Negi, but their hopes where shattered when the child teacher arrived with Ku-Fei wrapped around his arm.

"Sorry girls she asked first." Negi cheerfully told them. He was glad not to be dragged into some ridiculous madness that always seemed to ensue when the girls got an idea in their head. As the couple passed by the refreshments, Negi saw Jesse out of the corner of his eye alone by the wall. He wanted to go over to her and encourage her to join but a cold shiver ran down his spine. Behind him was Jack dancing with Kaede. The cowboy was sending a very clear message to leave his sister be.

"_Negi, leave her alone. She has to do this on her own." _Jack said telepathically. Using his contract with Kaede Jack was able to use the bonds of friendship between the two couples to hack into Ku's and Negi's link. Knowing what would happen if Negi ignored Jack's warning Negi submitted to his friend and returned his focus his girlfriend and started to dance to Rocking around the Christmas tree.

Jesse watched Negi move away from her, and noticed the wink Jack gave her as he and Kaede spiraled on by. She was grateful for Jack intervening, she didn't know what made the child teacher think he could help her, but she didn't want it and it was getting annoying to say the least.

"Hey you want to dance?" A male voice asked snapping Jesse out of thoughts; a bunch of guys had formed a circle around her and were bombarding her with requests to dance. Jesse's head began to spiral and the room began to spin, she was nervous and when she got nervous she got angry.

"Leave me alone!" Jesse screamed, earth magic swirled around her and blew the boys back with a mighty shockwave. When she calmed down Jesse was standing in a five foot diameter crater. She waited for the screams of the others attending but when she opened her eyes everyone that didn't know about magic had fallen asleep, mostly likely because of a sleep spell by Negi or someone.

"Jesse…" Jack said approaching, but before he could get close to her she crumbed to dust meaning Jesse had already left.

Jesse ran, she ran as fast as she could through the snow. Her shoes discard somewhere far behind leaving her bare foot in the snow. She felt ashamed. Ashamed of what she had done, and ashamed for running from her brother. Finally she came to a stop beneath the world tree, it was cold out and she only wore the thin dress Aunt Rubi had given her, and unlike Jack she wasn't a walking heater, and soon emotion exhaustion and the cold set in and Jesse drifted to sleep.

"Jesse, Jesse, it's time to wake up Jesse."

"What who's there," Jesse said opening her eyes. The night sky was clear and filled with bright stars, and judging by the position of the moon it was about three A.M in the morning. Crap did she stay out here all night? Strange she didn't feel cold at all.

"Ah good your awake." A female voice said starling the earth user. Jesse whipped her head left and right and saw no one, it was then she felt something fuzzy on her head, which was strange because she was sure she wasn't wearing a hat earlier.

"Who are you, where are you?" Jesse demanded. A small orange paw appeared in her vision. Quickly she plucked the thing off her head and saw that it was an orange cat?

"Hello, you looked cold so I warmed you up." The cat said waving a paw. An aura of fire magic resonated from the small animal. This was clearly a fire cat, though a much smaller one then Aunt Rubi that was for sure.

"Who are you?" The cat turned up its nose.

"It's rude not to introduce yourself before asking for another's name, but I will overlook that if you tell me why you are running around dressed like that in this weather." The cat said lying down on the ground and began to clean its fur.

"I… I was running away. From my brother, from everything I guess. I just felt so ashamed that I couldn't fit in with normal people, and I felt like I disappointed everyone. You see I used to be a slave to Dracula and whenever I would disappoint him or disobey him he would zap me with this obedience spell and take away my freedom. I guess I was afraid that would happen again if I didn't learn to live with normal people."

"That's stupid," The cat said rolling on to its belly. "Why would your family do that? If I were you I would be more ashamed of believing they would hurt you like that then running way. Now you should get back to them. They'll probably worried about you." As if to prove the cats point the sounds of multiple voices call out for Jesse echoed through the woods. "See, now get going." The cat motioned with its paw.

Jesse sprang to her feet and began to run but stopped at the edge of the clearing and turned back to ask the cat its name but it had already disappeared.

"Jesse!" Jack yelled seeing his sister in the clearing. "What are you doing we've been looking for you for hours! Where have you been? And what the hell where you thinking running out here dressed like that? Hey are you listening?"

Jesse nodded. "Yeah I hear you and I'm sorry. Can we just go home now?" Jack pulled of his coat and draped it over Jesse's shoulders; he was surprised to see that she hadn't turned blue from the cold.

"Come on, let's go." He prompted leading the way down the path, using his heat effect to keep them both warm.

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Is truth what they say about ghosts being able to interact with the living on this day?" Jesse asked thinking of the cat, it just had to be her, who else could it have been?"

"I suppose. I mean Sayo once a ghost. Why did you mean someone?" Jack asked wondering where she was going with this.

"Maybe"

Author's note

Ok that is the Christmas story and I butchered to it kingdom come. I originally wanted to have something to do with accidently shooting Santa, either Jack or future Jack and then they try to deliver the toys. Then I started this one and I started this and I thought the ghosts of Christmas past, and then this happened because I wanted to get this done. By the way the cat was Abi. Anyways Merry Christmas and This chapter is not part of the main storyline. The story will resume where I let off, hopefully it won't take too long to get it out, but I've been working on my other story New Lagoon and still experiencing writers block for this story.


	65. Chapter 65

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 65: The hero returns

I don't own Negima

Somewhere deep in the darkness of the shadow realm Shihime otherwise known as Asta McCoy waited patiently for her knew accessories to merge one hundred percent with her body. The silver claws fused between her fingers reminded her of a movie she once saw clawed X-men. The character Wolverine had a similar set of claws that could cut through anything. She couldn't help but wonder if her brother got the idea from that or vice versa? In fact she wasn't sure which was one was created first. Putting some deeper thought into matter though was pointless, all that mattered was that she could finally rid herself of the cursed bond that basterd Mage had forge against her will and free her servants the four lords of darkness, Lycus lord of the beasts, Pumpkin King lord of monsters, Swunga lord of the underworld, and of course Dracula lord of the undead. Once all four were free the real battle could begin.

"Dracula," Asta watched with amusement as her servant emerged from the shadows and take a knee before her.

"Yes my lady,"

"How goes the battle between the children and those upstarts?" She imagined that her brother's offspring have dealt away with the majority of the trash.

"Very good, my lady, soon the Mage of beginning will have no choice but to call on my brothers in arms and that is when he will be most vulnerable. It takes a lot a magic to undue the seals even for one such as him." This would be it all the years playing the lapdog where about to pay off, and finally his princess of Death could become queen!

Kaede and the others landed at the base of the tower. The plan was for them to travel up and find Jesse. More than likely they would have the McCoy girl in a special chamber, but where would you put it? Ray had suggest at the top as it would the most apple place and the classic choice, but on the other hand Jesse's power is earth so having her deep underground would make it easier for her consumed the worlds magic if she was in direct contact with it.

"We will split up into two teams, Ku, Sayo, Fuuka and Fumika will come with me to the top, and the rest see if there is a bottom or something where they would be holding Jesse." Kaede ordered, but before they could break off the wall in front of them exploded, and out of the smoke came another set of fates only these ones where much different than the others they had faced.

There were three of them. They all had blackish skin and hair that looked similar to Magica Erebea, but each one had its own unique color mixed in, one was blue, another red, and the final was pure black.

"We are the Berserker series, I am Obscurum," The black one introduced, "The blue one on the right is Unda, and the red on one the left is Flamma. We are charged with the task of stopping you."

"You guys are berserkers? You don't seem to be raving mad to me." Ku piped up. All three of them looked rather calm, but the slight smirk on Obscurum's face was anything but calming.

"You seem to miss understand. We are not called berserkers we are in raged during battle. We are called that because we are invaluable to all most magical attacks holy, normal, or hellish, and also we are 50 times stronger than the mass produced models you have been facing."

"50… times… stronger" Kaede shuttered out, normally she would be vamped to face such an opponent, but this was way too much. So she did the only thing they could do. "Attack with everything you got!"

Summoning her rosary beads Kaede whipped them around with tremendous strength and power but when she aimed for the berserkers they bounced off of some invisible wall. Using a strength enhancement spell Ku extended her staff to its maximum size and swung it with all her might, but she was faced with the same results as Kaede, in fact her staff broke right in half!

"This not good," She sheepishly said looking at her destroyed weapon. Instinctively Kataro and Setsuna charged forward auras a blaze, but they were interrupted by Chacha-002 Vela and 003 Kata. The two Kataro was about to voice his complaint but the dolls shut him up before he could.

"Go, we will hold them off of as long as we can, and investigate their powers and transmit our findings to Chachamaru." Vela said activating her combat system. The best she and her sisters could do is find a weak spot for the others to exploit or at least hold of till help arrives. "If you do find Miss Jesse, try to free her if you can. Her power would be very useful." Kaede nodded as she and the others sprinted for the entrance of the tower. She couldn't help but look back feel a sense of lost. They may have just met but the bravery of those dolls was something to admire.

Obscurum watched the humans run. He didn't bother to chase after them. What was the point of going after kittens when there were lions in front of you? Course even these lions as threatening as they were, were no threat to him.

Not one to mince words Vela fired of a proton laser shot in fused with magical energy. The attack exploded before reaching its intended target, but before the smoke covered her vision, Vela caught a flash of purple sphere around the three berserkers.

"Did you see that?" She asked her long time comrade and sister Kata, who nodded.

"Yep, a magical distortion barrier, I saw a yellow one when Miss Ku and Kaede attacked. I think their immutability is because of that, and by the looks of it, they can't make any aggressive actions. That is the price of absolute protection." Kata said analyzing the three, but continued on to say. "This is only a theory. They may be able to attack while in this state, the probability of that is 40%."

This would be a problem if that were true, but the only way to be sure was to attack with both magic and non-magic attacks and see what happens. Vela gave the order and three of the other Chacha dolls leap forward well three charged a Flame Lance spell. The results were as expected. Flamma raised a magic barrier, well Unda raised a physical barrier in front of Obscurum, which proved another theory Kata was working on the two Flamma and Unda where puppets rather than individuals like Obscurum. He most likely used a mental link to control the two and use them for defense and when necessary attack.

"That is a good theory, but your only half right," Obscurum whispered in to Kata's ear. The Chacha Doll didn't even a chance respond as the berserker tore her in two. The other Chacha dolls stood shell shocked as they watched one of their most powerful sisters die right before their eyes, but none were more hurt then Vela as she watched her best friend of the last sixty years lay helplessly on the ground. Another sickening snap was hurt, and Vela looked up in horror as Obscurum walked passed her sisters smashing them to pieces in an instant with a fist covered in blackness. "Any last words you pathetic puppet?"

She looked into the berserker's eyes with no fear. "I may have not been born unto this world as a real being, but I never once was anyone's puppet. I make my own choices and I regret none of them. Unlike you a being who will forever be nothing more than a puppet. Between you and me I lived my life, but you will never get to know what life is about."

"Shut up!" Obscurum screamed. Vela smirked as the berserker literary when berserk and she continued to smirk as her body fell to the ground. The soul long ago sealed within set free, and another joined it.

Obscurum seethed that inferior being dare talk to him like that! Why would he want to live a pathetic existence as that of a human, or more a over a dull pretending to be human. He was perfection! The ultimate creation the perfect being, far greater than any human, magical beast, or even his brethren, and to prove that he would irradiate all things living starting with those humans that escaped earlier.

"Flamma, Unda, hunt them down." He ordered his fellow berserker's. Those McCoy's have also insulted him by daring to interfere with his master's plans so the proper punishment would be to kill the ones they hold dear, starting with the white haired one.

Sayo sprinted down the winding corridors as fast as she could somewhere in all the confusion she got separated from the others. Now she was alone inside the bad guys hide out!

"You're not alone we're here." A dark voice said freezing the ghost girl in her tracks. Obscurum and his two silent friends Flamma and Unda materialized in the hall in front of her, their fists glowing with a sinister aura. "Now it's time to you join those foolish dolls." Statically Flamma raised his arm and searing column of flame erupted from his open palm and engulf the poor girl.

"Come on lets go get the rest," Obscurum commanded, but Flamma did not heed the command instead kept his sight on the burning corridor. "Come now she can't be anything but ashes now." Suddenly though the flames died away and the air quickly chilled, he saw but couldn't believe the girl had survived!

Standing there in the mist of the cooling flames was Sayo, only she wasn't the same as before. A pair of car ears adored her head and a tail to match. This is the result of the phoenix rebirth ritual that was used to reincarnate her body, it now shared both Rubi's feline transformation and Jack's fire magic mixed with her other worldly ghost magic. In simple turn she could control the chilling flames of the undead, ice so cold that it burns.

"Unsent spirits of ages past gather now to exec your revenge on those who have wronged you, let you burning rage freeze them in fear, **Gelu incendia (Cold Fire)" **Icily blue flames exploded from Sayo's out stretched arm like a well a flamethrower, because she was still a beginner she couldn't fire a spell from her finger tips like Jack could with his Rabidus incendia.

Flamma was perplexed as to why he couldn't absorb the blue flames or why instead of intense heat, he felt as if he had frost bite. He looked to Unda who was an ice user, but the blue berserker had no answers for him, even if the flames where cold he could not absorb them either.

Angry that the girl wasn't dead, Obscurum ordered his two brethren to attack her again together. "What are you waiting for go get her, straggle her if need I want her dead!" Flamma and Unda wordless obeyed their brethren's commend and instant movement right in front of Sayo and grabbed for her only they could not grip her.

"I used to be a ghost, and I can still use my powers to enter my spirit from meaning you can't attack me, but I can still attack you, or your astral forms at least." Sayo chirred reaching into the two berserker's chests and tugged hard and began pulling their astral forms from their physical forms. "And when I doing this,"

"I can do this!" Kataro finished smashing his way through the wall claws bared, slashing and hacking away the red and blue berserkers' petrified forms. Without their astral forms to give their bodies energy they were nothing more than empty husks, and since he had just shredded their false bodies to nothing, they had no physical from to return too and thus their spirits disintegrated, "Alright your next asshole!"

Obscurum shook his head these simple minded fools. His arms suddenly glowed with red and blue auras and then detached from him and reformed into Flamma and Unda. "These two are but extensions of my power even if you manage to destroy them I can just respawn more to take their place, and each time they do they'll more powerful than the last. In fact why don't I show you all of my brethren?" This time green and yellow aura appeared and out come to more berserkers. "The green one is Aero, and the yellow is Humus. Please enjoy." He smirked evilly as all four berserkers attacked the duo. However both Kataro and Sayo grinned at the coming attack, confusing Obscurum as to why, he realized too late that it was another trap as numerous chains with kanji seals broke through the wall impaling his brethren and sealing them in place.

"Everybody hit him hard!" Kaede ordered gripping on to the chains. "**Kansai rensa** (Fire Chain)" The chains binding the berserkers erupted into flames engulfing them in an inferno searing molten metal. As the sealing chain melted the berserkers stiff like a bunch of statues, a pair of Ki blasts courtesy of Kataro and Ku Fei blasted the metal stiffs into shrapnel as Setsuna unleashed one of her many sword techniques to blow the metal shards at only remaining Berserker Obscurum with Sayo throwing in a **Rabidus Gelu incendia** and Chachamaru unleashing a full out barrage with all her weapons at the maximum settings.

"Did you get him?" Fuuka asked from her hiding spot. She and Fumika didn't have any insanely powerful attacks like the others, so they thought it safer to stay in farther away from the battle with Konoka and not get in the way. This of course was not by choice, but Kaede was firm in keeping them safe and what better place to be then right next to a healer and barrier caster.

"There's no way he could take all that right?" Fumika wondered looking at the cloud of smoke. Kaede and the others had poured everything they had into that attack. They breathed heavily like they just got done doing the laps around the entire school, even Chachamaru who couldn't get physically tired was panting as her circuits overheated from the server over charging of her weapons.

"I don't know. I couldn't sense his aura before so it's hard to tell." Konoka couldn't help but feel it wasn't over. This was just like those scenes in the movies were the bad guy emerges laughing at the good guys unharmed.

"Ha, you think your puny attack would harm me? You humans are more pathetic than I thought." Obscurum laughed has he emerged from the smoke unharmed. Konoka was really regretting jinxing them with that movie reference.

"Stay back you two," She ordered the twins as she summoned her most powerful barrier around them all. With every else exhausted it fell to her to protect them, although she wasn't sure how she was going to do that exactly.

Obscurum chuckled at the white mage's pitiful display of resistance. Pressing his hand against the invisible barrier he began to push like one would a door and as easy as that he stepped into the barrier.

"It is time you humans die." With a raise of his and hand Obscurum unleashed a deadly black wave of energy at the three girls, but a large shuriken flew in front of the attack saving the three from harm as Kaede desperately jammed her kodaichi to the hilt in the berserker's side making him scream in pain as he ripped the ninja from him and threw her to the side injuring her badly as she scraped across the ruined stone ground.

Kaede watched with one eye as Obscurum approached to finish her, dimly in the background she could hear the twins screaming her name as Konoka tried to hold them back. She had to emit it was very heartwarming, but this was it for her, it may not have looked like it, but that throw had really done number on her. Blood was staring to get in her eye so she much have got a cut on her head, and she couldn't move her arms or legs, but cause of the pain, that was good thought that meant she wasn't paralyzed. Not that would matter in a few moments because she was going to die, but at least she gave the others a small chance to escape. A very, very small chance, but it was the best she could do.

"You foolish wrench I'll make you suffer a long death for that." She heard him say, that was good the longer he took with her the more time the others had to escape. This wasn't how she wanted things to go, she wanted to live a long life with Jack and have some children, but it looked like that future was no longer an option, she thought as Obscurum summoned a strange black cloud from his hand. The cloud began to descend on her and she braced herself for the pain, but it never come, she opened her eyes and saw Obscurum's left arm lying on the ground beside her and its owner clutching hold of the severed stump growling at someone in the distance.

Kaede's eyes widen. Standing there at the end of the hall his finger smoking from the attack he had just used to sever Obscurum's arm was a tall man, three claw marks on his right cheek a face so much like Jack's but more mature and aged, the tattered vest he wore was easy to recognize after all she'd seen it many time when looking through Rubi's photo album.

"Lay another finger on any of these kids and I won't just take your arm next time I'll take your head." The man threatened. Obscurum shivered in fear as the man drew closer lightning dancing in his hand.

"Who are you?" He stuttered.

The man smirked. "You really don't know? I'm the one who put you out of business twenty years ago, but I guess since your new I might as well introduce myself names John McCoy and I've come to bring down the hammer on you assholes."

Author's note

Well this chapter is finally done. Sorry this is taking so long. I'm typing another story alongside this one and right now the words are just flowing for the other one. But yeah anyways John is here! Next chapter will get to see Nagi's rival in action and maybe start wrapping this thing up and moving on I now you guys must be getting tired of this. Also I'm going to be on a job search and if I do get a job updates will be a little hazy to say the least.

Obscurum means darkness


	66. Chapter 66

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 66: Family ties

I don't own Negima

John McCoy the second son of the infamous Jake McCoy rest by the cool river side near some ancient runes of some forgotten race. Ironically this race worshiped cats. The broken statues reminded him of his wife Abi, who was of the fire cat race, perhaps these cats were her ancestors.

He shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about what was long gone. The more important thing was the fact that he didn't know how in the hell he had gotten here. The last thing the remembered was fighting the eye patched man through the portal and appearing in the waste lands. Eventually he had passed out due to magic depletion, and when he awoke he was here.

"You are finally awake I see," A raspy voice said as the clunk, clunk of a horse's hoof rapped on the cobble stone road that spread throughout the ruins. "This is good. You are indeed of my blood."

John turned into surprise expecting to see his father, but instead he got a specter. The rider was a skeleton with two colors of eyes one blue like his and one green swirling with mystic wonder, beside the rider was the eye patched man he had been chasing chained to a holy rock and boarded with enough seals to close the gates of hell seven times over.

"No need to be alarmed John. I am simply one of the three pieces of your father that were scattered by throughout the world. I am Oracles Eye that was fused with our father's soul after his battle with me so many years ago. I am called the rider of the wastes. This one here is your father's elemental power and fighting instinct, he is called Render."

"That's two. Where's the third?"

"He will be here soon," The rider answered curtly, "and once he is we will be one again, and finally this world will be brought into reality, once all McCoy's are gathered together."

"What going to happen then?" John asked jumping to his feet lightning flashing in his hands. He had mauled it over in his mind for a while now, and realized his entire family has never been together in one place once in all of his memory. The question was why? A better question to is why hasn't he gone to visit Ray, Thomas, or even his own son Jack since Abi's murder. He would like to say he was looking for Jesse and finding his wife's killers, but that didn't mean he couldn't have dropped by once in the past sixteen years. Every time he thought about it or even tried something always detoured him, a voice whispering in his ear, his father's voice!

"You," John seethed angrily, "answer me why have you been keeping from seeing my son!" The rider remained silent. "Answer me dammit!"

"All will be answered in due time." The ride said looking up at the sky. John looked up to and saw a blue light soaring towards them for the direction of the old capital if he had his coordinates right. The light settled above them and descended between the Rider and eye patch, engulfing both in a blinding sphere of light. When the light finally died down one figure stood in place of three.

"Howdy John, been a long time." Jake said tipping his hat, if felt good to be whole again, though he could live without the constant vision of the oracle following into his mind, it drove him absolutely crazy!

John growled as he grabbed Jake by the collar of his shirt. "What was the point to all this! Keeping us apart, making sure we couldn't save Jesse, what was the fucking point!" John was pissed, but he was even more pissed off at the clear less look on his father's face.

Gently Jake removed John's hands from him his neck. John tried to push back but he just ended up sliding back in the dirt from trying. "I know you angry. I'm angry too, but things had to be the way where. Perhaps if Jack and Negi hadn't traveled through time things would have been different, but they aren't so deal with it."

"What?" Traveled through time, so does that mean…

"The Jack here is your son and my grandson as Negi is Nagi's son. They're just older then they look by a few years. When they appeared here history corrected itself to fit their memories, but they also reset the future, because nothing ever happens exactly the same twice." Jake explained reading his son's expression. He wished he could say he understood but none of his sons ever traveled through time, so yeah that was a new one.

Suddenly Jake's left eye snapped open the swirling green cleared for a moment leaving the eye blank and then returned. Jake became serious.

"You have to go." He said simply, by the expression on John's face he was not done talking yet, but that was too bad, live hung in the balance. "Look I promise next time we meet, which will be soon by the way. I'll explain everything, but right now you have to go save your future daughter in law!" Jake barked pressing his forefinger to John's head. "This all you need to know, now go."

John staggered back from the touch the vivid images of dead children on the ground pushed the horrid memories of the war to the forefront of his mind, he was too late last time but not this time he swore taking flight. He was so preoccupied that he didn't notice Jake slip something into his pocket before taking off.

"Don't worry son, soon this will done with and you won't have to worry about the world's problems, course the trouble that will follow after may not be worth it." Jake said grimly staring at the small seed in his hand. A gift from someone high above, it was amazing the power that flowed through such a small thing, but then again it was the seed of the Yggdrasil tree. Pocketing the seed Jake returned to his steed and patted on side the head. "I guess it's time I get to work huh?" The horse snorted and nodded its head. "Sometimes I wonder how smart you are." He said mounting the horse, tapping his spars into it side Jake stirred the beast south, the opposite end of the world.

The sky was a blur as John soared through the skies hell bent on saving Kaede and the others. Strange how he knew their names now, not only that but he felt as if he had sat down and spoken with each of them as if they were friends. He knew Sayo was Rubi's adopted daughter and very happy not to be a wondering spirit anymore, and that she enjoyed karaoke with strange girl named Zazie. Kataro was his nephew by Thomas; personally John was starting to get a little worried that he was the only one who was going to continue the McCoy line. Interesting enough the hanyou had thought of Jack as an older brother before finding out that they were actually related. Ku Fei, Nagi's boy's girlfriend she likes eating pork buns, especially the ones made by her granddaughter Chao, who was also his great granddaughter, though Jack and was also a time traveler. "What the hell did I miss?" Next was a Robot girl a new model of the ones that his father had made with Evangeline, she apparently had budding feeling for Jack and was the clone/daughter of a AI program in Jack's eye in the future. Holy crap his head was going to explode if he heard any more time travel adventures. Now it was two pink haired girls that were often missed seen as Jack's kids when he and his girlfriend went out on dates and they happened to tag along. The next girl was Konoe's daughter there wasn't much about her other than her overly exaggerated powers and her love of a samurai girl named Setsuna, who also shared similar feeling, if the mental vision of the brunette naked wasn't enough to clarify that. Finally the ninja girl Kaede, Jack's girlfriend to be more precious, they had already took the leap into a true Pactio and are now bond together forever, he could vaguely remember seeing her when he had entered Jack's mind during that tournament, back then he was so busy prep talking Jack that he didn't notice how HUGE the girls breasts where, she was as big as Abi and only fifteen! Jack sure could pick em', he chuckled then became serious, he hadn't been there for Jack, but he would be there now, by his word those girls would not die at least today.

He landed on the outside of the tower, he had come from the south and could sense Ray to the east with Jack not far behind. The ground was covered with remains of the Chacha dolls, he recognized two of them Kata and Vela, it sadden him to see them gone, but knew that this is what they wanted in the end.

"Don't worry I'll avenge you too." He swore marching forward. A spike in magical energy sent him sprinting into the fortress. The building rocked from nearby explosion he was getting closer. He stopped at a hole in the wall and saw them. The girls from the vision lay unconscious on the floor but alive, more pressing was the black version of the puppets he fought many years ago advancing on his son's girlfriend!

"Oh no you don't you basterd **Atom splicer**" blades of lightning shot from his finger, cutting the attacker's arm clean off! "Lay another finger on any of these kids and I won't just take your arm next time I'll take your head." he threatened. The black puppet shivered in fear as the he drew closer lightning dancing in his hand.

"Who are you?" The puppet stuttered.

John smirked. "You really don't know? I'm the one who put you out of business twenty years ago, but I guess since your new I might as well introduce myself names John McCoy and I've come to bring down the hammer on you assholes."

In a flash of light he disappeared and reappeared in the same spot only with Kaede in his arms. He turned his back to the puppet and walked over to where the twin's laid. "I'm going to set you down here. I'll be back in a minute." He reassured the girls.

John turns and faces his opponent "What's your name?"

"Obscurum," John laughs.

"Darkness huh, that wrinkle old mage couldn't name shit if it came out of his own ass, or is that where you guys come from? Speaking of which were do you guys come from? I always thought you were made in a test tube or something creepy like that." John chuckled at the look of pure rage that marred the berserker's face. He had faced many of these things and they were usually silent or arrogantly loud, he guessed by the look of outrage on Obscurum's face that he was the latter. A spike of magic pulsed. Grimly John tracked it source to Jesse. To make matters worse the gate in the ruins was open, how long he did not know, but then again there was also good that come of it. "You know I was thinking of betting the living shit out of you myself, but I think these guys have more of gorge against you then I do right now. Isn't that right Thomas, Rubi?"

"You bet your ass we do! No one hurts my little girl and gets away with it!" Rubi threatened cracking her knuckles loudly. "I'm going to scratch your eyes out and then shove your intestines in your empty socks and tie them in a nice bow and send you back to you master as a gift."

Thomas nervously scratched his head at his brother's sister in law, it was clear to him were Jack go his sadistic side, Not that he didn't feel the same way. "I don't know about what crazy (ouch!) Here, but I won't be holding back for what you've done to my son." Thomas said rubbing the spot Rubi had hit him. Woman had quite the arm on her.

Obscurum growled as the three chatted like he wasn't even worth their attention. He gathered Flamma and Unda in his arms, the two incarnations too shape and launched their most powerful attacks at the fire cat and ice user. Only it didn't do shit. In fact both Rubi and Thomas didn't even turn away from their augment about who was going to attack first as the water fire attack canceled each other out when hitting their respected targets.

"Tell you what you roast the top half well I freeze the bottom." Thomas suggested charging a **Rabidus glacies **on the tip of his finger. Rubi nodded in agreement as she charged her own spell **Flaring Cat claw**. Together they unleashed their attacks the searing flames consumed Obscurum's upper body while the lower body froze in a block of ice that did not melt despite the raging inferno right above it. What was left was mortified berserker as he tried to heal his burns and the frost bit but the two elements had scrammed his nerves and senses leaving him helpless as he could not focus enough to do any real help.

"We don't have time to waste on this push over." John said charging another attack, but before he could a flash of lightning arced over him and disintegrated the berserker in an instant.

Standing up and pile of rubble was Evangeline A.K McDowell more precisely his and Thomas's mother. "Really now my children playing with a waste of space like that, Tch, you take after me." The vampire smiled maliciously. Just then Ray, Jack and Negi landed, causing Eva to smile again. This was going to be good. "Now that we're all here lets go get my granddaughter."

"What!" Negi exclaimed looking between Evangeline, Jack, John, and then Thomas. "You're Jack's grandmother Evangeline? When did this happen?"

"About forty years ago when I gave birth to the two men standing over there," Eva said bored, it really wasn't that big of deal."

"Jack did you know this?" Negi stuttered.

Jack shrugged "The hell I know what's going on anymore and well were at it someone what to tell me what you are all doing here?" He pointed to Rubi, Thomas and lastly his father John. "Or more preciously what are you doing here dad?"


	67. Chapter 67

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 67: freeing mother earth

I don't own Negima

Silence filled the air as Father and Son stared each other down. Negi and the others waited for Jack to start yelling at John for leaving him all those years ago, but Jack had already lived a life time without his father and had seen the future between his and his own son. He hadn't experienced it himself but having your son die and leaving only the regret that he couldn't apologize for the hurt between them. Jack decided that he didn't want that, he didn't want to fight with his father when it could be this very day that one of them dies.

Slowly Jack stepped closer to his father and embraced him. "I missed you."

John stiffed, this was the last thing he had expected. He had thought Jack would punch him or try to roast him just as he had tried to do to his father. He then just dropped it and hugged his son back. "I know and I'm sorry." Jack pulled back and gave a smile that warmed his heart then the world spun as he fell to the ground his cheek throbbing in pain. Jack had punched his father in the face.

Jack kneeled down to his father's prone form. "That was for leaving me and Jesse. From now on you'll be here with us right?" Jack threaten cracking his knuckles. John couldn't help but laugh he knew he wouldn't be left of with just a hug.

"Don't worry son. I'm not going anywhere, everything I want is right here, now let's go get your sister back." He said getting to his feet. However before they could move on there was one more thing to address. "Could take the children back to earth? I don't want to sound insulting but the enemies head are too dangerous for amateurs." John pointed to Setsuna, Konoka, Sayo, Fuuka, Fumika, Chachamaru and Kataro who had broken his arm from Obscurum's attack. "Sorry but you have to leave. Kaede and Ku Fei you two must talk with your partner's on what to do, your strength is bond by the Pactio, so it maybe more helpful if you stayed as for the rest I'm afraid you don't get a choice."

"What!"

"Be quite!" John shouted dangerously. He refused to allow them become casualties. The enemy was not just the Mage of the Beginning, it was also Shihime Aka Asta McCoy and her four kings of darkness just shear surge of power could flatten any of them into a pancake.

Jack walked next to his father and nodded. "He's right. It's time for you guys to go home, this has long since stopped being a safe adventure and for everyone's safety you have to go back to Mahora. Kaede what do you want to do?" Deep down his protective instincts wanted her to go back but that would stress their bond, if she was close to him the contact would allow to her send her strength to him and vice versa, plus she might feel insulted if he told her to go back.

She felt her heart flutter when Jack asked her what she wanted to do, it was touching that he trusted her enough to stay and fight by his side rather then send her away like the hero's in some of the old tales her parents told her. Flexing her muscles as Konoka finished healing her injuries she knew what she wanted to do.

"I'll stay by your side Jack, no matter what." Jack kissed her passionately and lifted her of her feet, even if she would be in danger he was glad she would be here with him, so then he could at least be there to protect her if needed.

Ku watched Kaede and Jack say good bye to the twins as Eva gathered them together. It was a no brainer that she wanted to stay and fight, but would Negi let her? That would probably hurt her more than any punch ever could.

Feeling Ku's conflictive feeling through their bond Negi wrapped her in his arms and held her close. "I don't want you to get hurt, but I know that it is your nature to want to fight, so if you want to stay I have on condition, though I wanted to wait till later to do this in a more formal setting." Negi leaned in close and whispered into her ear "Ku Fei will you be my one true partner?"

Ku gasped in surprise! He finally did it! He finally asked her to be his partner his only partner. Negi had told her that with probationary contracts that a wizard could almost have an infinite number of partners, but a true Pactio contract was once in a life time with only one.

"About time," Jack yelled, "I hate to rush this touching moment but we have a world to save, so I'll set up the rune for you guys." Using levitation to fly over the adoring couple Jack ignited his hand in a blaze of flame and with expert skill of a rune expert scorched the ground around the two in the complex seals of the True Pactio circle. Since Negi wasn't under a spell like he was when he and Kaede formed their pact, they wouldn't need the world tree for a boost. "It done go ahead and smooch!

Negi blushed at his friend brashness, Jack was as subtle as a falling hammer, but none the less he stared into Ku's big green eyes and leaned in close.

"Are you sure?" He asked one finally time.

"If you don't I'll never forgive you." Ku replied smiling.

Smashing their lips together passionately the rune circle light up with the familiar pink color power that was Pactio. The energy surged up ward spiraling around the two lovers, while the people on the sideline shouted cat calls as two cards floated down from the sky. On Negi's card was a picture of him clad in ancient armor holding a broadsword, Ku's was of her in Amazonian armor caring a three piece staff with blades protruding out each end.

"Cool!" Ku exclaimed boiling over with excitement over her new weapon and the fact that she and Negi were now technically engaged.

Negi watched his love coon over her new weapon, already twirling in highly advance martial arts moves, not only was the staff more lethal than her old one, it still retained its ability to change its size at will and each section could change individually. He then began inspecting his own weapon and gasped in disbelieve. The sword he was holding was none other than the legendary blade Excalibur! The very sword wielded by King Arthur himself!

Gingerly he touched the rune mark engraved on the blade they seemed to speak to him, but it was as if he was listening through a solid brick wall.

A hand clamped down hard on Negi's shoulder making him jerk in surprise! "Negi its time to get going," Jack told his friend. Negi had acquired a very powerful weapon one made up of magic to old that its true power was lost to the ages and magic like that tended to have a will of its own. Negi would have to be careful less he becomes the swords servant rather than its master.

Nodding dumbly Negi followed after the group with Ku in hand to the top of the tower. The time has come to end this game.

Meanwhile beneath the tower far below the earth a certain Mage was franticly running around trying to find a solution to this current situation. He had fused the last of his subjects into one entity and now they were all gone in an instant! He hadn't predicted the arrival of John, Ray, or any of the old heroes, including his own daughter of darkness Evangeline. This was bad the plan was going to be ruined! And he knew better then to try and face off against these odds alone. Each one of his opponents was powerful in their own right and once they released the girl it would all be over. Unless… he thought looking over to the three capsules unless he released them the three underlings of Shihime's that he had sealed, but could he control them? He was having a hard enough time controlling her and her power kept building and building, so much that it was an effort to retain control of her.

He would have to risk it, he concluded, with a chant the sealing spelling containing the three dark kings dissipated and that's when the felt something cold rip through his guts.

"Thank you for releasing them. That spell of yours would have lasted two hundred years even if I had killed you and I don't have that kind of time. But now that the seals are broken I can finally vent my hatred for you in the most unpleasant yeah I can think off." Shihime whispered seductively in the Mage's ear. "Starting by cutting away that ridiculous contract spell you placed on me. You see these claws sticking out of your belly? These were a gift from my brother; they are the slayer's claws or cuimnebbanc for soul rippers in my native tongue. Now disappear into oblivion you foolish mortal!"

In a single slash the Mage of the beginning was no more leaving only the body of its host behind one Nagi Springfield. "Dracula take him back to the castle and prepare him for experimentation. I have some ideas for this one." Shihime smirked evilly at the hero's limb form.

Dracula threw Nagi over his shoulder like sack of potatoes and bowed to his master. "At once my lady and with that he disappeared into darkness.

Shihime looked at her remaining minion and smiled revealing a set of sharp fangs. "The rest of you come with me and help me greet my brother's descendants."

The climb to the top of the tower was very dull actually. The group had expected to face fierce opinion, traps, more Fate clones, you know the stuff that usually happens, but there was none of that in fact the tower had seemed to have lost its luster. The hum of magic in the air was gone the formerly elegant walls of the fortress were grayed with age and looked ready to crumble. They didn't know if this was because of poor up keep or something else entirely.

John stepped in sync with his brothers looked to Ray. "I don't like the looks of this."

"John's right way this is way too easy," Thomas chided. He felt a sinister presence in the air, but not that of the mage or his lackeys. This was something far more evil.

Ray nodded in agreement, but he wasn't about to jinx anything by invoking Murphy's Law. "Let's just get Jesse and go from there. She's waited too long for us old folk to pussy out now."

John became stern faced at the mention of his daughter. He knew Ray was right, even if hell itself lied before them he would walk through it with no hesitation. His expression softened when he looked at Rubi who traveled just ahead of them. Even knowing she wasn't Abi it still tore at him to see his wife's face again. He briefly wondered if would be ok for him to peruse her, but stopped himself before he could thing any farther. First he had to fix his relationship with his kids first, and besides if he tried to pursue Rubi just because she looked like Abi then he might as well not bother, because there was no way she would except him if he was chasing after her sister, which she was not.

Coming up behind the three brothers were the young lovers. Kaede had her arm wrapped tightly around Jack's, she still felt a little guilty at sending the others back, but it was for their own good really, but the look of hurt on her friends faces still stung. They seemed betrayed by the fact that they were told flat out they were too weak to come with. She knew it would take a while for Setsuna, Sayo and Kataro to recover from that one.

Feeling Kaede's guilt through their link Jack spoke up. "I would have rather have them be angry at us rather than let then let them get hurt or worse because we allowed them to stay. When we get back we can apologize." He reassured her. Kaede felt her heart lighten at his works and nudged closer to his warm. Their bond was stronger than ever and even on the eve of anticipated battle she felt calm and at peace. Peeking behind her Kaede looked at Negi and Ku enjoying a similar moment.

"Time to look alive we're here." Rubi announced with a charged fist of flames she blasted the doors wide open! What they saw baffled them.

Lying in the center of gaint rings was Jesse passed out cold, but that wasn't what was baffling, the fact that just like the rest of the tower the barrier the rings formed was gone and vines had grown around in protective cocoon around the girl.

"Jesse!" John, Jack and Ray quickly ran to the girl's side. Tenderly John lifted her limb body and hugged her close a single tear formed and fell from John's eye. He had her, he had her right here in his arms for the first time in years, even if she still slept she was alive and back where she belonged.

She felt warm. She had been so cold for so long that she didn't think that she'd ever feel warmth like this the warm of being close to someone who loved you. Lazily she opened her eyes and saw the grizzled faces of her father and brother smiling lovingly down at her. She couldn't help it and cried tears of joy at the sight of them.

"Daddy, Jack!" Jesse sobbed as her father pulled Jack in to their little huddle; Jesse saw some more familiar faces and some new ones. "Uncle Ray, Uncle Thomas, Auntie Rubi!" The other two cowboys tipped their hats and smiled at their niece well Rubi waved with a matching smile.

Ray removed his hat and step closer to his niece. "It's good to see you again kiddo." He said ruffling her hair to make sure it was really her and to confirm to his old eyes that she was real.

Jesse smiled. "Good to be back, who are they?" She pointed over to Kaede, Ku and Negi.

"Oh yeah the tall girl is Kaede she is Jack's girlfriend and the other two are Ku Fei and Negi most likely they will be your brother's future in laws." All eyes turned to John at his insight. He shrugged, "What dad let me see into the oracle for few seconds."

Suddenly the sky darkened to a purple ting making everyone be on their guard. Four black rifts tore the fabric of reality and out stepped Shihime and her minions.

"Why what a touching reunion, it makes me so glad that my brother's little Chibis are back together again." Shihime foreign to cry and then grinned evilly. "Now we can finally conclude age long scheme."

"What are you talking about?" Jack demanded hatefully, his body ablaze with scorching flames thinking of the defeat the Princess of Death had given him in their last encounter.

Shihime gasped. "Oh you don't know? Jake and I had been planning this for over three decades and you all while not originally part of it now play a role." She looked over to John more practically his pocket. "And he even managed to deliver the seed without your even knowing you had it."

In a flash she disappeared and reappeared holding a small seed in between her fingers. "The seed of the Yggdrasil Tree or the world tree for some of you, now little seed it's time for you to grow!" Grasping the seed in her hand an aura of dark energy erupted from the Death princess and towered into the sky far off in the distance a tower of light formed.

"Did you know that this is the northern pole of the planet?" Shihime's voice echoed. "And on the opposite is the southern pole were Jake is with other seed and now it is time to breed life into this planet!"

Roots sprang up from the ground twisting and growing wildly around the tower eventually the roots began to take shape and within a minute a tree the size of the world tree now stood in front of the group. The bark was black as night and the cherry blossom leaves were the color of blood, while the in the south a tree of white with leaves of silver stood tall.

"Now it is your turn." Shihime bellowed. Roots sprang out of the ground grabbing hold of the McCoy family and transforming them into their Magic Erebea modes. "For one to create on must first destroy, so Vulcanus is first." Jack's power spiked as a circle of fire formed around the base of the tree.

"No don't!" He yelled, this spell its… its

Shihime laughed "Yes **universitas terminus flamma (World ending flame)" **The circle expanded and grew to the height of the dark world tree and then like a tidal wave flooded the world in fire. The fire consumed everything the very fabric of the magical world was being burned away, trees, landscape, oceans, people everything was engulfed in a blink of an eye.

Author's note

You have no Idea how long I've been waiting to get to this chapter and I know some of you have been waiting too. I am sorry you guys have to wait so long for these updates and I'm still not 100% satisfied with the results but you know how things go.

Also if some of you are wondering the spell used here **World ending Flame** is the spell that Alternate future Jack uses to destroy the world, I would reference what chapter that was in but I'm feeling lazy. So probably next week end or two I'll have another chapter unless I get a job by then.


	68. Chapter 68

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 68: The Left and right hands the forming of a new world

I don't own Negima

She couldn't believe it. The world was burning the whole world was burning away and all she could do was watch as the people of the magical world turned to dust. The twins cried against her legs and she felt her heart become heavily with sorrow. Evangeline wanted to tell the two that Kaede and the other were alright but the sheer power of that attack consumed the whole plant of Mars, how could three humans survive that?

"Hey look at the base of the tree!" Sayo pointed at the image of the magic world Evangeline had created so they could watch what was happening. Eva looked closer and to her surprise was Rubi in her fire cat from with three bodies huddled close to her fierily fur. She must have pushed them to safety just as the spell activated and since the dark world tree was outside of the spells attack they were safe even from the heat of the attack.

Rubi's feline form faded away leaving her laying naked on top of her charges gasping for air. "Woo that was close! I doubt I could have survived that fire if I'd stayed in there for more than a minute." The fire cat breathed easier knowing that she did survive and also managed to save everyone else too minus her scorched toes. Uh those were going to take weeks to regenerate!

Negi, Kaede and Ku Fei stirred finally realizing that they weren't dead and looked out onto the burning Mars in sorrow all those people alive and magical were now nothing but ash. They couldn't stop couldn't help but cover their mouths as vile filled their throats they could almost hear the screams of the inhabitants roaring in their ears and to make it worse it was Jack's power that was the cause of it.

Shihime watched from atop the Dark world Tree the glow of the flame reflecting in her eyes as she breathed in the plants suffering. Opposite of her was the World tree of light where her brother was even though they were thousands of miles apart it felt like they were right in front of other.

In her option they should just leave the plant like this so they could finally have their battle, but she felt the heat of the flame rising inching closer to the roots of her tree. In her weakened state she would not be able to survive they would all die and then how would she ever find out which one of them was strongest. Jake had truly planned this out in detail.

"Fine," Asta moaned, "Have it your way!" She yelled, and continued with the plant to turn Mars into a livable planet. This is the same plan that Negi thought of the first time around but instead of using science and taking years to complete the two McCoy siblings were going to it in a day.

With the destruction of all magical life and influence the barren land of mars lad before her bleak and lifeless.

Having served his prosperous the branch holding Jack released him letting him fall to the ground. Acting quickly Negi flew to catch his friend but even with his improved strength keeping one as heavy as Jack airborne was a challenge, but he managed to safely bring both him and the cowboy down to safety where Kaede and Rubi were quick to examine him.

"Jack!" the two women yelled quiet literately pushing Negi out of the way, while Rubi did that more than Kaede, but she didn't say anything about it. Course their concern for the cowboy was understand able his normally black hair had turned white and he was breathing harshly from exhaustion.

Without even thinking about it Kaede quickly laid her hands on his chest and began using her Ki to try and refill Jack's reserves, but with the huge gap between them she would kill herself before Jack ever reached the minimal level of energy to keep him alive. That's were Rubi came in. Gently pulling the ninja way from the downed Cowboy Rubi traced a circle of fire around him and let it consume him! At first Kaede was going to pull him out when he purred contently and rolled into a ball like he was taking a nap.

"Remember dear, fire heals him if he stays like this for a few hours he should be back on his feet in no time." Rubi assured the ninja. The real problem would be when the others fell. "Negi do you know any earth spells or water spells?" The young mage was very skilled in Lightning and wind magic from what she knew, but that wouldn't help Thomas and Jesse when their role was done.

Reaching into his list of spells Negi was ashamed to discover he hadn't bothered to many other spells other than lightning and wind, sure he knew the very basic water and earth spells, and some of Jack personal fire spells, but the spell Rubi was using to heal Jack was despite its appearance a very high level spell.

"Does the spell have to be as powerful as the one you used on Jack?" He asked the fire cat, if they could get by with a simple spell they could be good shape, but if not they were going to need someone else, which was going to be difficult seeing how they were the only one left on Mars.

Rubi wondered the same, if she assumed Thomas and Jesse were going to be in the same condition then yes a high level spell would be needed to heal them, but… she thought looking at the two girls beside Negi, if they used three weaker spells that equaled the power of higher spell they could just manage to keep everyone alive.

"Ku, Kaede how good are you at earth and water spells?" The fire cat asked grinning at the two, who looked at each other and shrugged, "While we're just going to have to work on that before the next person falls now won't we?"

Up above Shihime pondered on what element was to use next, Vulcanus aka Jack was the destroyer, but what would come next Terra? The land would need to tilled and tolled so it could grow vegetation, but that would require air and sun light, so Ray would be next as he is the controller of both night and day and air.

"**Darkness covers the land in the crest of the new moon," **and as she had said the world was covered in a night so deep that you couldn't see the stars**. "Now Light separate from black and show your rays upon the earth while the winds whisper a silent song." **Rays of blinking light beaked out from the clouds bathing the world in light. The barrier around the tree dissolved. Rubi and the others had expected to be suffocated by the lack of air on mars' real environment but were relieved that wasn't the case.

"Wow, I don't know how but this is the freshest air I ever had!" Ku exclaimed taking in a deep breath. The others didn't know if her statement held any real proof behind it but yes the air was the purest they ever breathed, no smug, toxins or pollution of any kind. It was refreshing.

"Ku's right. The air is breathable. I can't believe it they're really changing the plant to be livable." Negi said amazed. The plan to inhabit mars when from years in the making to right now, it's just so hard to believe that it was possible.

Thunder roared above them as dark clouds flew head dropping huge glops of rain on to the barren lands. Negi quickly dragged his unconscious friend away to drier ground, while Kaede and Ku leap into the air and caught the falling Ray before he hit the ground. They grunted under the eldest McCoy's weight as they dragged him over to Jack beneath the Dark world Trees thick branches.

"Hey I'm still down here with my feet charcoaled! And if you didn't know I HATE WATER!" The fire cat hissed at the rain. Kaede leaped over to Rubi and carried her beside the others, while Negi used his wind magic to begin healing Ray. "Thank you Kaede, I'll be sure to bestow my blessing to you when Jack grows a pair and pops the question." The cat purred loving the shade of bright red the ninja's face had turned. Oh how she loved to teased these kids.

"Shut it up, curiosity killed the cat." Jack groaned awaking from his comma. "And what's this about you hating water you take like eight hour baths!"

"Every three months," Rubi retorted, "Why do you think I live in the middle of the desert! Whatever looks like John and Thomas are going to be next to fall conceding all the rain and lighting, so be ready to heal them." The storm grew worse, reminding her of Noah's flood. "Also we should get to higher ground."

Watching from afar atop of the world tree of light was Jake. He knew soon that it would be his turn to participate the final step in his plan would require all of his strength, which is why he needed Asta to handle the fire three steps. The final step required Jesse's power of earth combined with his own to fertilize the land, but that wasn't all the illusionary life that once inhabited this world would be reborn as flesh.

Gently he took hold of a budding fruit careful not to displace it from its branch. "Brigitte… you and all the other are my children as well, bring this land to prosper with your brothers and sisters, it is my last gift to you." The fruit pulsed with a golden light making Jake feel a warm. "I'm glad you think so, but I am a horrible father. I was never there for any of my boys, even Ray I turned him away in favor of blood and battle." Jake emitted sadly, if he could bring his children and their children even a little peace from the threat that Asta posed then maybe he could make up for some of his mistakes, but even then it would never be enough.

"I'm sure one day they'll understand." A gentle voice whispered. "Besides its half my fault things turned out the way they did."

Jake felt a small hand slip in with his large ones. His eternal second wife Evangeline, he hadn't stayed by her side like he vowed to either. "Maybe, but I will not blame you for it, who knows we might make better grandparents." He joked; they certainly nailed down the not seen very often part.

"At this rate I think we'll be great grandparents." Evangeline giggled. She already met Chao and the girl seemed to be comfily enough around her so maybe there's still hope. "How long will it be this time?"

He smiled at the vampire's insight, they were breaking a lot of rules with the big guy up stairs, and he had to put something on the table to make up for the blood he spilt. "I'd say one hundred years, but I'll get to say good bye this time at least or at least till the ruler of the twilight awakens from her slumber, that is if the world still here when that happens."

"If the world still here… what are you?"

"Asta won't be put to sleep, and sooner than later her darkness will consume her and she'll be worse than I was once." Jake whispered darkly remembering his time spent under the weight of his own darkness, even if some good had come of it with the fall of power of the corrupted and the ushering in a new age of freedom, he still killed many more then he had too.

"If's that's the case, why go through the trouble of making this planet livable if you're just going to destroy it?" Eva questioned curiously. Why not fight then recreate the world with Negi's method? What could be the reason behind it?

Jake chuckled happily as Eva's face contorted into one of irritation, he thought she looked cute with her cheeks puffed out like that, knowing that she was trying to understand his reasons, and failing.

"The thing is if I were to fight Asta now I may be able to win, but the damage to the magical world and earth would be so great that I might as while not stop her. This way a huge chunk of Asta's power will be wasted and she will be weakened to the point that the boys and John's kids could maybe win with a bit of a struggle but better than nothing." Then he added; "Besides I have a few more aces left just in case."

He winked at the Loli vampire and shrunk down so he was the same height as her and kissed her lips. "Time to go love, I'll see ya later, and try to be more active in the boy's lives seeing how you complain about having too much time anyways."

Calling on the power of the world tree of Light, Jake disintegrated into a stream of light energy and was absorbed tree. While at the world tree of Darkness Jesse did the same making her family gasp in shock when she disappeared. Even in his weakened state John lashed out with powerful bolts of lightning and thunder that shook the earth and sky.

"Give her back DAMMIT!" He screamed in rage as Negi and Rubi tried to hold him down, and failing miserably. Just when John was about to break free Eva appeared and knocked him on the head.

"Be quiet and have some faith in your father! This next part is hard enough to do without you throwing a tantrum." She scolded harshly. Many were surprised when John actually conceded to Eva's command. They were even more surprised however when the vampire pulled John's head into her nonexistent bosom and proceeded to comfort him. "I know it's tough, but soon you'll have Jesse back for good, so just hold on a little longer."

Jesse could feel the darkness encroaching on her, suffocating her with its invisible grasp, she wanted to scream, but the words died in her throat. Everything seemed to have finally worked out for her, she had her father and brother back and they were family again, but not even five minutes later they were torn apart again, it hurt so much that she wanted to cry.

But just as the tears started to form Jesse suddenly felt the darkness lift and replaced with a warm light that tickled her senses.

"Hey know don't cry, it'll be alright." A voice called out to her. Jesse turned left and right trying to find the source of the voice, but found no one. "I'm right here." The voice said again, this time she could tell that it was coming from in front of her.

"Who are you? Where are you?" She growled. Sadness and loneliness be damned she was not going to be toyed with! Her aura flared with power as rose thorns protrude from her forearms covering her arms in a thorny sleeve of razor sharp barbs.

"Whoa calm down there Jesse. I promise to get you out of here just as soon as you help me." The voice said, and then added. "Oh and I'm your grandpa Jake. Sorry about not freeing you sooner, but fate is a bitch, and not the white haired kid the Jack fried, I mean the real Lady Fate, controller of destiny and all that. She can be so prickly about how things are supposed to happen you wonder how she got the job seeing how everything is heart break or something equally tragic."

"You really must be a grandpa if you keep rambling about things I don't care about." Jesse said dead pan. She then had to rub the small bump on her head where Jake had hit her. "What you do that for!"

"Respect your elders!" Jake scolded his granddaughter. This is why being of darkness make such horror able parents, he would say vampires because Dracula has been the one watching her for all these years, but then he would be insulting Evangeline to with that statement.

Arms crossed Jesse sulked but growled out a harsh "fine" and sat, floated? Actually were in the hell were they? She didn't know but she wasn't as uncomfortable at first now that the darkness had been banished.

Jake sighed in relief; it seemed that his willful granddaughter was willing to hear him out. He guessed she got her attitude from Evangeline. Not wasting the moment he began to explain.

"You calmed down now? Good, now listen everything that has happened with you and the rest of your family is all part of my plan to turn this planet into a livable planet instead of the false world that was here before. Each of you my descendants are compatible with a one of the elements and all they in tell. Ray is night and day as well as the wind, John is the light of the heaven's or in the old terms God's judge, Thomas is storms and weather as well as the water of life, Jack is the fire of destruction and you my dear Jesse are his opposite the mother of earth the only female McCoy ever born and you possess a power that not even I possess."

"What's that?"

"The power to turn ashes to flesh, You Jesse can bring those killed by Jack's flame back to life. That is your gift as twins, one kills while the others revives."

Author's note

Ok I'm going to end it here for now. Been a while yeah? Sorry about that need to reorganize my schedule a bit. I've been reading a lot of Inuyasha fanfics lately and it kind of throwing me of track. Thought I have gotten a few more Ideas for my next story, Inuyasha: Red Soul. I plan to start it after I finish this one, which maybe by summer at the earliest. I also need to finish my black lagoon fanfic too by then as cool as it would be, I don't want that one to drag out to what 70 chapters now? After I finish New Lagoon I plan on writing a FF13-2 story featuring my avatar Wolf from White knight chronicles. Any of you play White Knight? It pretty fun, especially since you can make your own character to use though out the game. It's cool to see what people come up with for character designs online.

One last thing I'll explain what I was talking about at the end of the chapter, pretty much if Jack reduces someone to ashes like he did with the entire population of the magic world. Jesse can recreate them from the earth, but only if she combines her powers with the world trees. She can only do this once in a life time though, otherwise she would die, and I don't want this to be like dragon ball Z where everyone gets a dozen chances at life.

Ah I feel like there was something else I wanted to say… but I can't remember so bye!

,


	69. Chapter 69

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 69: Oh bury me not

I don't own Negima

"Who have got to be kidding me? There is no way I can bring back the dead! It's impossible without server punishment from the heavens." Jesse screamed at her grandfather, who even more convinced that she got her personality form Eva, course her mother Abi was the same way. But that was beside the point.

"Ok listen closely. I'll explain it better this time. You are not bringing back the dead, when Jack burned the magical world and its inhabitance, their fake bodies where destroyed, but their souls were transferred into the world tree of light and are now in the form of golden fruit, apples to be specific. And since Jack is your twin brother you can take the ash of their bodies and molded them with the earth to create a new body for them, after that the world tree will turn their golem bodies to flesh and return their souls." Jake explained, even though there were a few more details he had skipped over, but Jesse didn't need to know that the saints of heaven were coming to put him in the ground after he did this. "While you're doing this with your power of earth I'll be restoring the land to something people can live off of with mine. Now if your done questioning me, we can being."

"Alright fine," Jesse huffed. If it got her back to her father and brother quicker then she would help.

Jake slipped his hand over hers and let his aura flare. "Good now connect your aura with mine and we can being."

Back up top, everybody else waited in silence for the last ritual to begin. Nothing had happened for a while now, and some were begin to wonder what the holdup was when suddenly the earth began to shake cause ripples to branch out over the vast waters from the flood.

"Look there!" Ku pointed to a raising peak far off in the distance, then another peak emerged and then another, till entire mountain range sprang for from the deeps of the sea. All around them was land once again with little buds of green peeking out of the ground, and it didn't take long for those buds to start growing into saplings and then into trees, along with a variety of other planets that any of them could identify.

"What's going on?" Thomas asked memorized he had never seen such a vast amount of nature such as this, it was beautiful.

Ray grunted. "It's probably pa's handiwork." The old man was always showing off and turning an entire plant green in just a few minutes was just another indirect way of him saying "I'm better then you!"

"Yeah so what are we supposed to repopulate this place ourselves? If so we'll need more women." John joked making the four girls glare at him. He rose his hand up in surrender. "Chill I was just kidding."

"What's happening over there?" Negi wondered directing their attention to the world tree of light. The golden fruits that grew on the trees many branches began to fall and soak into the earth. A few moments later thousands or perhaps millions of human sized dirt balls shot into the air; one in particular few away from the massive horde and landed next to them. They watched as the ball twisted and turned till it molded into the shape of a young woman.

"Nice to see you all again," the woman said her earthy skinned turned peach and her hair purple, "While you all glad to see me again?"

"Brigitte!" They exclaimed surprised to see the Doll soldier alive and well and naked for that manner, though she didn't seem to mind, the men still turned away out of courteously, while the woman fetched the doll something to cover herself up with, but in the end Eva used her shadow magic to forge a cloak for the Doll.

The vampire paused when she placed the cloak on the doll or what should have been a doll. Poking Brigitte's side Eva was surprised to find that instead of harden iron wood, she felt soft squishy skin!

"What happened to you?" Eva exclaimed.

"Huh would your looked at that." Brigitte curiously examined her new body. Everybody stared as the former doll who took it all in stride. "While this was interesting but I think I'm going to go check on the rest of my sisters, see you later."

Eva watched the doll fly off. This had to be one the most amazing things she has ever seen in her entire life!

"Even more amazing then me," Jake asked appearing behind everyone with Jesse in tow. The female McCoy was sleeping soundly in his arms after receiving a dose of earth magic to keep her alive. Carefully not to wake Jesse from her sleep Jake handed her over to John and stepped away from the group. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm off to have a civil chat with my sister, bye."

On the very tip of the Dark world Tree waited Shihime. The time has finally come. Finally she and her brother would battle. She remembered the last time they fought; it was just after he had acquired the oracle's eye. The power to see the future has proved to be a deflect fight and even with the help of her minions they had been beaten and left valuable to the Mage of the beginning.

She griped her fist in anger remembering the day the vile wizard force her into a contract and sealed her minions, but want angered her the most was the fact that Jake her own brother had sat back and allowed it to happen, before he sealed himself a flask. "You cannot see what I see, there for you will never understand." That is what he had said to her before disappearing.

The familiar aura of her brother quickly alerted her of his arrival. Wordlessly Jake floated on to a nearby branch and waited.

Shihime was the one to break the silence. "You're a real basterd. You know that? We could have finished this petty game so many years ago, but you chose to go and fall for that woman and then the vampire."

Jake looked on with sadness for his sister. "Asta…"

Shihime exploded with anger. "No! I am not that weakling! I am Shihime, the princess of death, and you better remember it." She sneered summoning her scythe. "Come at me, so that I may bring you the death you deserve."

"Whenever you want to start," Jake said reaching for his pistols. Just as he touched the butt of the gun Shihime charged forward with her scythe posed to cut him down. He blocked the attack but crossing his guns in an X and held the blade back while sparks fell from the fiction. "It doesn't have to end this way Asta!" Jake yelled pushing the Death princess of balance and jumped to a lower branch, while firing his pistols.

All of the bullets were deflected and he knew that he would have to step up his game. **"Hear me voice of the wind, the breath of the flame, the sting of the cold, the blinding light of thunder, and fist of the earth form together the void that consumes all, Void Stance!"**

"**Gore technique Disemboweler,"** A quick thrust of his hand Jake pieced the death princess's stomach and ripped out her guts, but something was very wrong. What was in his hand didn't feel like guts, but hay. He looked up at his would be victim and instead of his fallen sister was a scarecrow with a pumpkin head? Wait he thought I remember this thing its Pumpkin King lord of Monsters!

"**Gore technique Decapitation," **using his left hand Jake severed the monster king's pumpkin head from his shoulders, only it proved ineffective as Pumpkin's body burst into flames and then reformed. Leaving Jake nothing to show for his efforts except some burns, this would not heal because of Void stance negating his elemental magic.

Before he could think of way to deal with the monster, Jake felt the tale tell signs of a beasts claws gouging out his back. "Fucking A!" He cursed madly swiping around to face Lycus the lord of beasts.

Grabbing the wolf man by the muzzle Jack used a smaller scale version of Void crush to implode the wolf's head into oblivion, only to growl angrily as the beast head grew back like a hydra's.

"The hell," Jake blinked at the wolfman's new ability he couldn't do that last time they had fought, but he didn't have time to ponder that, because the oracle's eye in his left socket flashed him a vision of Swunga and Dracula impaling him from behind. So he did the natural thing and sidestepped the attacks and countered with Disemboweler ribbing out the undead vampires liver. He was aiming for his heart, but Swunga lord of the underworld saved the undead king from being turned to ash.

Jake cursed under his breath as the four lords of darkness descended on him. He faced them before and had won, but they were a lot stronger than they were before, and it was proving to be a challenge keeping up with them. Course if he hadn't wasted the majority of his energy reviving the planet these four would be a cake walk, but he did and now he has to deal with it.

The best course of action he could take would be to use the Oracle eye to see what their next move was going to be, course if he did that the eye would constantly drain his remaining magic down to zero little by little. He didn't want to resort to this, but he had no choice.

"Pandora," He whispered and the silver brief case appeared in his hands, "Advent." Pandora shined with a blinding light as the seal containing its power was broken allowing access to all 777 weapons.

"Weapon number 547, Solomon's spear," Pandora morphed into a long silver spear and at its master's command extended to over a mile long and impaled Pumpkin king! "**Void thunder!**" Purple lightning bolts electrified the scarecrow, causing electro shocks to ravage his body as he fell to the ground. "Weapon number 239: Gabriela's sledgehammer," once again Pandora changed its shape. Wielding the hammer with expert skill Jake delivered a punishing blow to Lycus next causing the wolfman's bones to turn to dust from the impact. Dracula tried to sneak up behind him, but with the sight of the oracle's eye on his side Jake turned and deflected that attack. "Weapon number 732 lion's mane," this time Pandora infused with its master's hair creating a long mane of razor sharp hair stronger then steel. Curling up into a ball Jake allowed the mane of metal to surround his body making a human sized steel spiked ball. Spinning with the speed of sonic the hedgehog the metalized Jake connected with vampire and shredded him armor and all into ripens. Coming to a stop on top of a branch Jake returned to normal and faced down the final lord Swunga.

"Weapon number 120: Apollo's bow," Drawing the sting Jake infused the magic arrow with void fire and let the arrow fly. Swunga tried to deflect the arrow with is hand, but the flames incinerated it and continued to swallow the underworld lords body whole.

Jake fell to his knees exhausted. Using Pandora and oracle together really drained him. He wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep, but he knew he couldn't, Shihime was still around and he had no idea where she would strike. Figuring what was the harm in one more peek Jake activated the oracle and looked into the future and what he saw disturbed him.

Normally the eye showed three possible futures, but now there were only two. One was Shihime stabbing him in the back with the slayer's claws, and the other was Shihime killing his sons and grandchildren.

"You are still strong brother, but I know your weakness!" Shihime boasted from above. He could feel it a magical attack so powerful that it would kill anything with in range. He should know it's his attack Void crash. He could sense its trajectory; it wasn't coming at him, but at his loved ones below! In a spilt second Jake knew what he was going to do without looking into the future… he jumped in front of it.

Ray watched the battle from below. This is the first time he has ever seen his father fight this hard, it was amazing the way he avoided his opponents attacks with ease and wielded the power of Pandora at the same time. He knew this must be a real treat for John and Thomas, hell it was a treat for anyone who hadn't see his father fight and live to talk about it, and that was a very small number of people.

John didn't know what to think. What he was seeing right now was something he'd only ever heard about in Ray's bedtime stories. His father the man was taking on the same opponents he had once lost to before. They were the ones that had taken Nagi when the Mage of the beginnings last vessel gave out. He had fought with everything he had and lost. Now his father weakened was managing to do was he couldn't, it made him feel both pride and jealously. He knew Thomas felt the same, while Rubi seemed indifferent.

Eva smiled at the gabbing faces of Jack, Negi, Kaede, and Ku. Never before had they seen just a display of power. Not even Nagi could hold a candle in comparison to the ones fighting up above. Things got even better when Jake starting eliminating the lords of darkness one by one using Pandora, but Eva felt worry enter her heart when she saw him fall to his knees in exhaustion.

That however wasn't the worse of it. From high above she caught sight of Shihime holding a huge sphere of dark energy, it was an attack she knew all too well, Jake's killer technique Void Crash!

"We have to get out of here!" Eva yelled to everyone, but it was too late the attack had already been thrown and there was no escaping the void. She closed her eyes and waited for her eternal life to end, but to her surprise it didn't. Curious as to why she and everyone else in a 100 mile radius wasn't dead, Eva took a peek up at the sky and saw Jake holding back the void crash with one of his own, but he didn't have the time to empower the spell with the same amount as Shihime and slowly he was being sucked in to the void.

He struggled to pull free of the void's gravity but it was pointless. He was going to die no if what or buts about it, using the oracle had confirmed it, all that was left of his future as the grim reaper.

Pulling his left arm free of the void Jake fought with all his might reaching for the green eye in his left socket, it was of no use to him now, but it could still help his children at least for now. Placing the mystic eye within the confines of Pandora, Jake let the artifact disappear knowing that Eva could still activate it even if he was gone.

Looking down at his children one last time Jake felt pride for the men his sons have become and for his grandchildren who would continue to move forward into a brighter future and to Eva his second wife and love after the first had been taken away from him. He was happy that he could find another to love in his life time and bear him two sons.

"Good bye, I love you all." He said his final words and let the void take him. In the center of the chaos he let his own void crash go and the two cancel each other out. This was the only way to stop the attack, but he would be torn apart by to two forces.

Eva felt her heart break as Jake's bond was severed once again this time for good. This time he was really dead.

Author's corner

Ok finally finished this chapter. I think there are some good parts and lots of bad part. I feel so bad about making these chapters in such poor quality, but I'm having bad writers block for this story. My other story new lagoon is going great! Ideas are flowing like a river. I'll keep trying to update this story regularly and with better material I hope. I seem if I don't finish the chapter in a week things just go so bad. Well see ya next time and thank you to those that have been reading, sorry to make you wait.


	70. Chapter 70

WolfGear Presents: Negima? The mage and the Gunslinger

Pairings: Negi X ku-Fei Kaede X OC

Chapter 70: The death of the death princess. The ending of the tale.

I don't own Negima

Eva felt tears run down her cheeks as she fell to her knees. He was gone. She couldn't believe, she didn't want to believe it, but it was true, Jake McCoy was dead. The pain in her heart was overwhelming, never in all of her years had she hurt so much.

The shrill laughter of Shihime echoed in her ears. Red eyed she looked at the one who had murdered her friend, lover and father of her children. Her own sister in law the one who had led her to her imprisonment at the academy, right there she decided that bitch was going to pay.

"**Spirit of darkness let thy power flow and tares the skies a sunder with black thunder as the wails of the wind sever the throats of the fools that stand before thy might, 1000 black thunderbolts!" **Black bolts of lightning shot out from Eva's palm and struck Shihime directly in chest as more bolts flashed in the sky and continued to bombard the death princess. While the storm ragged on Eva waited for the smoke to clear, hoping to see Shihime's charred corpse, but it was not to be as Shihime stood there unscathed.

"I am the Princess of Death, so it is impossible for me to die." Shihime mocked taking to the air.

"We'll see about that." Eva glared chasing after the woman. More lightning crashed into the Death Princess, but still she remained unharmed. The vampire flared her magic and increased the power of her spell. "**2000 black thunderbolts**!"

"Eva don't be rash!" Negi called after the vampire, but as soon as he stepped away from the group several bolts of lightning converged on him, but luckily John managed pull the young mage back and deflect the lightning.

"I would suggest not wondering to far from me, if you go outside my field of protection you'll be stuck down before you can yell four." John warned as he continued to deflect the various bolts of deadly lightning, mainly he tried to direct them at Shihime, but most of them he threw out in some random direction.

Thomas watched at his mother blindly rush the death princess. For most of his life she had been absent, but the days following the kids' departure to the magic world, they had become quite close, and what son could stand by and watch as their mother fought against such a dangerous opponent? Not him that's for sure, calling on his artifacts Shiva's shawl and the eye of Odin, and handed the eye to his eldest brother Ray.

"Come on she needs our help!" He barked forming a column of ice and disappearing within it.

Ray clutched the artifact tightly in his hand. Eva wasn't his favorite person in the world, but she was his mother's friend and his step mother, so he would help, besides the evil that was Shihime had to pay for killing his father.

Jamming the eye into his forehead, Ray felt the powers of the artifact overwhelm his body as it aged back to the days of his youth. Fully charged and with a full head of lush brown hair, he summoned two tornadoes around his arms to emit an electric current to attract the lightning and then reflect in the direction of his choosing. He smiled cocky at his other brother and charged off to the battle.

"While nothing gained nothing ventured as they say." Jack said cracking his neck. He couldn't sit around and let all the old guys deal with this problem, besides he had a bone to pick with the death princess for the curse she placed on him a while back. "Are you coming Negi? I sure your itching to try out that new blade of yours." The mage smirked summoning his new weapon.

"You know it."

"Hold it!" Kaede said sternly. "You two are not going anywhere, at least not without these." She smiled placing a small piece yellow bead bracelet around everyone's wrist. "This is my lightning element bracelet it will ward off the black bolts for a little while but it won't last long if you keep getting hit. Now come on let's get going."

Jack sighed knowing he couldn't stop her, so he did the next best thing and kissed her on the lips. "Thanks for sticking by me love." He whispered flying off into the storm Kaede tucked under his arm.

Negi turned to Ku Fei and saw she already had her staff ready for battle. She smiled as she said, "You think I run away from a fight? Not a chance!" She declared wrapping her arm around Negi's. The mage just shook his head and smiled as he chased after Jack and Kaede, Ku gleefully shouting her battle cry as they few through the storm.

"I guess I should get going too," John said watching them fly off. When faced with impossible odds, one most do impossible things to prevail. "So you are two coming?" he asked Jesse and Rubi as they both looked at each other than at him.

"What do you think?" They both said. John laughed as he dropped his barrier and took to the skies with the two girls at his heels.

Shihime laughed as she once again negated the vampire lightning attacks. The claws she acquired from Jake were working as an anti-magic barrier. Every time one Eva's lightning attack come close she would simply slash the air distorting the space and canceling the attack.

It was almost pitiful how hard the vampire was trying to kill her, but she was getting bored, it was time to kill the dark queen. However before Shihime could begin her attack number of ice spears impaled her stomach.

"What?"

"Take this! **Rabidus glacies**" A blue beam of icily magic clashed into the death princess freezing her in place. On the ground below was Thomas with a smirk on his face as he set up his second attack. "**Glacialis nex** (frozen death)" Spears of ice formed around Shihime's prison and all at once stabbed the trapped princess of death.

"She's filled with the souls of the dead; it will take more than that to kill her! We have to purify her!" Ray yelled falling down from above. "Do it like this, **Holy gale**!" A blade of wind sliced through the gaint ice cube severing it in half, but as the pieces fell to the ground empty.

"Damn she escaped!" Ray cursed feeling a menacing presence behind him. Shihime lunged bringing her scythe down on the old gunslinger, but a trail of green flames barred her path as Jack and Kaede joined the frenzy. Kaede whipped her Rosary beads wrapping the chain around Shihime's ankle and threw the death princess hard into the ground as Jack fired another **Rabidus Incendia** after her.

"Thought we lend you a hand old man," Jack jokes using **fire snapper** to keep the death princess pinned. Several bolts of black lightning thundered crashed down on Shihime as Eva rejoined the fray with a more leveled head.

"Does anybody have a way to destroy those stupid claws?" She screamed. Using this much power at once was very draining; she wouldn't be able to keep this up much longer. If only she hadn't lost her cool then she might have realized that her attacks weren't doing anything.

Ray pondered the question. His father had used the void stance to rip though the beast's armor and forge the claws as well as the other weapons. Unfortunately no one here knew how to use Voidmagic, and the only other thing that could damage the cursed things would be something of same material or stronger. Realization donned on him Pandora and Excalibur! Those two weapons together would have the power to destroy the claws for good.

"Negi, Eva call on your artifacts, we'll provide support." Understanding where he was going, Eva called on Pandora and transformed it into a sword while Negi, who had just arrived with Ku heard the gunslingers words and called forth his sword.

Both Vampire and mage nodded to each other and charged Shihime engaging in a frenzy of steel while the McCoy's rained down support from above.

Shihime growled as she pared another thrust from the duo, barely she sidestepped a slash from Negi and the barrage of fireball and lightning bolts from Jack and John. To make matters even worse just when she thought she could catch her breath, ice and stone spears sprang from the earth and the air around her throwing her of balance. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Negi charging at her his blade infused with magic. She moved to block with her claw, but Excalibur cut clean through the claw, while Eva took the chance to reliever of her other claw.

With her anti magic claws shattered and useless Shihime was left defenseless as all five McCoy's surrounded her each one with a holy spell primed and ready.

Jesse slammed her fist to the ground. "**Hallowed ground**," She muttered a golden square of holy magic appeared on the ground and began to suck out Shihime's magic, while creating a barrier in which she could not escape.

Each one of the male McCoy's taken a corner and placed their hand in the barrier. Jack smirked as he released his attack. "Payback a bitch, **purifying inferno**," White hot flames filled the barrier that held Shihime trapped.

John was next, he had no words to say and simply released his spell **God's judgment** and let it inner mix with Jack's flames. Thomas seethed angrily releasing the holy flood into the chamber; the water didn't extinguish the flames, but fueled them! Finally Ray used holy tempest to spin all the elements together creating a tornado that burned, shocked, threaded till there was nothing left but black ash.

They all watched the black ash disappear in the wind. The final battle was done, for now, there were still many in this world that wished to do evil, and pursue their own goal at the expense of others, but for now they could go home and enjoy the peace they have fought so hard for.

John stared at the setting sun, while the others celebrated their victory; he had caught a glimpse of what might have been Shihime's soul escaping away to parts unknown. Someday she would rise again in a new form, but the amount of time it would take for that to happen could take centuries. Course he thought looking at the oracle eye in his hand, it never hurt to be sure.

The eye of oracle placed firmly in his socket, John had the power to see the true future, with all the twists and turns that it would take, and he saw figure smoking over a tombstone, and the epic battle he would have with the revived Shihime, and that he was not alone, but with friends and they would win.

He removed the oracle and smiled at everyone's happy faces. The events that would come to pass were not for them to be concerned with, but the present, so he crushed the eye in his hand and let it drift away with the wind.

Ten years later Mahora academy

Jack McCoy and his lovely wife Kaede McCoy walked happy along the rooftops and ledges of the massive school with a bundle of joy giggling joyfully as they descended into the trees heading for the cottage in the woods.

They were on their way to Jack's Grandmother's the vampire Evangeline for Christmas. As they passed by they could see Jack's Uncle Thomas strolling by with his son Kataro and daughter in law Natsumi.

Things changed since the battle ten years ago. Magic was exposed to the world and the humans had to deal with the new influx of chaos that comes with it. Luckily Ray and his wife Xia took the responsibility of ruling over the magic world and things panned out for the most part. Ray complains about having to do all this work in his old age and forces his brothers to help out once in a while so he can go and get some rest. He spends his free time with his Wife and son Jake.

As the happy couple landed in the snow in front of the cottage, they were greeted by Jack's father John and Jack's stepmother Rubi. Five years ago after much time and effort John connived Rubi to marry him. Sayo, Rubi's adoptive daughter was officially welcome into the McCoy clan with open arms.

"Hey there how is my favorite son doing this fine Christmas eve." John drawled sipping on some Irish coffee with a little whiskey. To the right of his sat Rubi who was looking very happy as she rubbed her stomach affectingly. Konoka a dear friend and healer had managed to heal Rubi's womb, so she could have kids, in a few short mouths Jack was going to have a new sibling. He was feeling kind of awkward about it, but he was happy for his father.

"Doing fine dad, Jesse here yet?" He asked looking around for his twin sister. After the battle Jesse had enrolled at Mahora, a bit reluctantly, but she worked her way through it and graduated in the top ten of her class. Now she kind of roamed between the worlds, exploring as much as she can while helping those who need help.

John pointed inside the house. "Yep arrived the other day, and has been pleading with your grandmother to let her cook again. Jack made a face. Jesse could grow any vegetable or fruit she wanted, but for some reason she couldn't cook to save her life, but the living flower she grew could.

Rubi eyed the little bundle wrapped in Kaede's arms. "I see you brought little Jack." She cooed making the two year old giggle.

"Say is Negi and Ku here?" Jack asked his father while the women played with the baby. He wondered how his best friend was doing with his young bride. Negi and Ku had just gotten married and he was expecting at any time to hear the news of when they would be having a child.

John nodded. "Yeah their down in the villa with the twins, did you know those two got a pair of prince's?" Jack laughed twins for twins he guessed. Entering the house he led the door open for Kaede and shed his extra layers and helped Kaede settle their son down for a nap under Chachamaru's care.

In the kitchen Evangeline was scolding Jesse for burning the buns, so they decided to say hello latter and snuck into the basement and entered the villa. The beach landscape was a great change to the snow outside. And off by the shore line sitting the sand was none other than Negi and Ku.

"Hey Negi, Ku," Jack and Kaede greeted the two.

"Hello Jack, Kaede," They greeted back as the pair sat down in the sand. Kaede smiled at the slight budge in Ku's stomach and winked at her friend.

"You two sure didn't wait long." Jack said bluntly. Course its wasn't to longer after he and Kaede were married that they had Jack and they were planning on having a few more, while they were at it.

Ku blushed, while Negi coughed and looked away. "Yes while, we felt we were ready, we may have just gotten married, but we been together for ten years; besides your one to talk."

"Yeah, yeah I hear yeah, so where are Fumika and Fuuka?" Jack asked looking around for the pinkettes. He didn't see them anywhere around, maybe they were in the castle?

"They went up stair about an hour ago to give their kids a nap; they must have fallen asleep with them." Jack nodded that was possible.

"You lot get up here it's time for supper!" Evangeline called down the stairs. The four looked at one another and laughed.

"Guess we better go, don't want to get on grandma's bad side." Jack joked, helping Kaede up, while Negi did the same for Ku.

"No remember last time what she did to Ray when he was late?" Ku giggled remembering the scene clearly. Eva with a frying pan was the most dangerous thing in the world.

"Yeah, so we better hurry then." Negi agreed.

At the supper table everyone was seated and waiting for the food to be passed around, but first they waited for Ray to do the pray, for which Evangeline had to plug her ears because vampire couldn't listen to scripture. They all enjoyed the feast together looking forward to the bright future ahead of them.

200 years later in Goldwater Mars's cemetery

Quinn McCoy the descendent of the legendary Gunslinger Jack and Magi Negi blew a puff of smoke through his nostrils as he looked over the graves of his ancestors under the world tree of light, planted along ago by his Ancestor Jake McCoy.

"So you ready to go." A female voice asked Quinn. He turned and smiled.

"You bet Chao, let's go." He smirked cocking his gun. Evil was afoot and he would put it down.

_**The End **_

Ending note

While that's the end of the story, I'm kind of ashamed to end it like this, but things were just going to get worse; I guess my heart just wasn't in the story anymore; still seventy chapters impressive if nothing else. I would like to thank all you who've read this story and those who reviewed. Now I know it isn't nice to leave the story in this bad of shape so I will rewrite, eventually, a little bit at the time.

This is WolfGear saying good bye.

Check out some of my other stories like New Lagoon and Inuyasha Red soul.


End file.
